


People are monsters (series)

by Nachsie



Series: People are Monsters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol and suicidal thoughts are minor and with side character, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Meg, Castiel's an idiot, Depressed Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Human Sam, Human Sam Winchester, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Non consensual sex mention is skippable, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Origins of werewolf lore, Romance, Slight mention of non consensual sex later in the story, Suicidal Thoughts, The story of the first omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 178,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean's been having these...weird dreams since he became a werewolf...They are like bits and pieces of imagery and Dean doesn't understand them one bit, always startling him awake. Being the first of his kind he calls Omegas, the first changed human. It's not like he can go around asking anyone if this is normal. Maybe he is overthinking this.Dreams are just Dreams. Though when his dreams start to show visions of the future, Dean wonders if they are really just dreams or something much more.





	1. The effects of mating

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean’s eyes shot open, as he sat up sucking in air, he was covered in sweat and his whole body felt on fire. Dean growled his eyes flashing blue when he felt a hand touch his inner thigh rubbing it. Dean turned expecting a fight but the strong scent of his alpha made him recoil from that reaction. Castiel’s red eyes looked on concerned as Dean whimpered lightly as he shifted burying his face into his mates neck.

 

Castiel didn’t ask him what made him upset, only scooped the omega into his arms, just holding him tightly to his chest. Castiel’s scent was so comforting, and Dean could only cling to it more. He’s been waking up like this since their traditional mating week, where Castiel and Dean ran throughout the forest. Letting their wolves sides out freely, and just losing himself. 

 

Dean remembers it like a dream, he remembers how Castiel and him ran through the forest almost like a game of cat and mouse. When Castiel would catch him, they would have sex. The sex was so much different than in human form, it felt more spiritual. When they would grow tired at the end of the day, Castiel would dig out a hole under a tree to nuzzle against Dean. Castiel wouldn’t fall asleep till Dean did, and Dean never felt so...connected with him. 

 

The Dreams didn’t start till they came back from their trip. 

 

Flashes of wolves and blood, and assortment of other imagery that made no sense. 

 

Dean would wake up covered in sweat, and Castiel would instantly hold him. Sometimes, Castiel and him would start kissing, and it would lead to a slow and easy sex session. Other times like tonight Dean would just grip him tightly nuzzling into the alpha's scent. He felt so much better by it. 

 

Castiel laid back down, lightly fixing Dean’s clothes in his arms as he nuzzled against him. Dean’s eyes softly opened when he did that. It was so weird to have...a mate. Sure humans had marriage but not at this level. He could feel Castiel needed to pee, he could tell Castiel had a itch on the back of his head that he wanted to get at. He could feel Castiel on every atom of himself. 

 

Dean eyed Castiel’s face, as Castiel rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand. How his mate had and always did attend to Dean’s needs before his own. Dean knew he had to get off to let Castiel do what he needed to do...but unlike Castiel. Dean was selfish when it came to his feelings. He would sacrifice Castiel’s need to pee to just be held a bit longer, and Castiel wouldn’t object. 

 

However, Dean took one large sniff of Castiel’s scent, as softly pulled himself away from the warmth he just wanted to curl into. 

 

“Go pee.” Dean spoke as he ran his fingers through his hair, however Castiel held on.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to hold you longer?” Castiel cupped his face, and Dean nuzzled into it.

 

“Of course I do, but It’s six pm. We both have work.” Dean laughed, as he pulled away from his mates body. Dean didn’t look back at his alpha, making his way to the kitchen. Dean opened the fridge, as he stared at the normal contents of his fridge, his eyes sliding down to the one drawer full of meat. 

 

As werewolves, they of course ate meat in every meal, but the need to eat just plain meat was just in their wolf forms. Otherwise, werewolves rarely ate meat by themselves. Hell, they practically never did. When their human form can easily take in all those extra foods. 

 

Dean opened the meat drawer, pulling out some bacon and sausage for breakfast before closing the fridge. Cooking breakfast, his eyes only moved to movement when he noticed Castiel smelled of a fresh shower which meant Dean’s scent was off of him. Dean hated that...but loved it too…? 

 

He got to smell Castiel’s untainted scent, and still got to mark him all back up again. Castiel’s red eyes moved to his mate who had a slight flare of lust, seeing Castiel in nothing but a towel. Dean’s eyes slid up Castiel’s abs before quickly looking back at the meal he was cooking. 

 

Castiel smirked walking over, very slowly and casually trying not to startle the omega. 

 

“No.” Dean spoke trying to keep focused on the eggs he was trying to beat into an omelet. “We have work, we are going to be late.” Dean spoke tense, but Castiel could tell Dean was trying to hold himself back. However, Castiel eyed him coming closer. “Cas! I’m Serious!” 

 

Dean broke into laughter as Castiel pressed against him, growling against his little omega. Dean couldn’t hold himself back almost in a instant pinning Castiel back against the fridge at the slightest smell of lust from his mate...yeah they were going to be late to work…

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked into the bar thirty minutes late, panting as he went to relieve his brother from work, Sam eyed him curiously as Sam was already helping himself to beer.

 

“You’re late again.” Sam stated as Dean put down his bag. Dean shot him a smile, as his anger faded at one of Dean’s smiles. 

 

“Just a couple minutes.” Dean spoke patting his back. “Won’t happen again.”    
  
“You said that last time.” Sam raised an eyebrow leaning against the counter as Dean quickly got the bar ready for tonight. “Why are you always late…? Got a girlfriend or something?” Dean paused at that. 

 

He hasn’t told Sam about Castiel. Not because he was ashamed or anything but Castiel and Dean...were married now. So quickly. It was something he had to...ease sam into especially since the fact he came out not very well in seventh grade to sam as bisexual and never dated anyone publicly to his family...of course reminding him of his sexuality was going to be a shock.

 

“Um...yeah, something like that.” Dean blushed as Sam eyed him as Dean kept busy not meeting his eyes. 

 

“...You got a girlfriend.” Sam scoffed as Dean met his eyes. “Who?” The doors of the bar opened as Dean’s eyes slid to the doorway, as though being summoned his alpha was walking through the front doors. Like he normally does. Dean’s eyes slid to the clock, it was almost time for them to open and today Castiel was spotting his actual sheriff's uniform. Normally just wearing casual attire and his police duty belt. 

 

Dean’s eyes slid over his alpha, which he should have noticed. He was starting to realize when Castiel was on his way home or when he was coming nearby. He noticed...Castiel couldn’t sense like he could. Dean didn’t quite understand him himself, kind of like a feeling…

 

Castiel spoke a lot about the werewolf culture, but Dean was still so new to it. Betas and Alphas… Then there was him.

 

Still unknown. Still feared. 

 

“Howdy Sheriff.” Sam spoke taking a sip of beer, Castiel walked into the bar as he tipped his hat coming to the bar.

 

“Winchester.” Castiel tipped his hat as he walked towards Sam as he leaned against the bar towards his omega. “Winchester.” 

 

Dean’s eyes slid over Castiel who smiled his very charming half smile at him. Dean’s eyes shut as he felt them start to flash blue. Still trying to control them when he felt too happy, right now with his alpha so close wearing a very tightly formed sheriff's outfit because Castiel was too lazy to do his laundry. 

 

“Not going to drive home, are you chief?” Castiel spoke to Sam, changing the subject from his barely changed mate who still had a lot on his plate after only being changed two weeks ago.

 

“Nah.” Sam spoke, ushering to the beer. “I plan to be here for a bit.”

 

“No one to go home to?” Castiel asked as Sam ushered Dean and his beer. 

 

“Unfortunately for me this is the closest place I have to a home.” Sam chuckled. “Drinks to keep warm, and a brother who doesn’t mind cooking me a burger when I need something to keep down the beer.” Dean said nothing, as he softly reached over touching his brother’s hand as Sam gave him a soft reassuring smile that he was okay. “What about you sheriff? Got a wife or kids?”

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over to Dean, as Dean’s eyes slid up to Castiel, the moment was subtle and Castiel pulled his eyes away to speak his body tense. To not admit his lover and mate were only a reach away but Dean’s voice spoke up patting Sam’s hand.

 

“H-He’s the  _ or something _ .” Dean mumbled, looking away. Sam’s eyes moved between them, as he seemed taken back.

 

“I-Wh...oh?” Sam choked out embarrassed, as Castiel’s tense figure calmed. Dean blushed hesitantly moving his hand to castiel’s who turned his to take Dean’s without much thought. “Y...You are seeing the sheriff…?” Sam let out a laugh, expecting a punchline. 

 

A inside joke he wasn’t apart of but Dean didn’t laugh. Dean looked down as his fingers shook slightly in Castiel’s hands. This...was what he was afraid of. Those Sam didn’t mean it to be, the laugh was cruel. 

 

Dean felt Castiel’s hand move away, as Castiel patted Dean’s hand. 

 

“We got you, Sam.” Castiel spoke, as Dean’s eyes moved to look at Castiel. Who laughed like it was a punchline. Castiel...had lied? Because he knew Dean was hurting...He had lied to protect his mate...Even if he meant he wouldn’t be seen as family to Dean’s own family. 

 

“Dude, you couldn’t get me.” Sam stated taking a sip of them. “I know my brothers not one of them.” Dean looked away from that taking his hand away from Castiel’s to focus on something else. “Had me for a second though.”

 

Dean blinked facing them as Sam leaned over the bar helping himself to another beer before walking off just as the servers came to start their shift. Castiel’s eyes were on him, he could feel him as though trying to reach for him. 

 

“...Dean?” Castiel spoke with concern.

 

“Hey Dean!” Jo called as Dean snapped out of his daze as a tear slid down his cheek.

 

“Excuse me.” Dean quickly turned walking out from behind the bar, Castiel’s eyes followed him with concern. Dean entered the bathroom, finding his face deep first in a toilet. Dean hurled roughly gripping the toilet so hard the porcelain whined his grip. Threatening to crack, as a hand touched at the his back, Dean turned growling his blue eyes glared at the person. To see Castiel take his hands away to show he meant no harm. 

 

Dean’s eyes faded, as he calmed down slightly, once the omega had calmed and went back to throwing up Castiel scooted closer rubbing his spine affectionately. Letting Dean lose his lunch in peace, now that the door was locked. 

 

“I’m s-sorry.” Dean sniffed once he pulled away from the toilet. “You o-only lied to protect me.” 

 

“Hey.” Castiel touched his cheeks. “It’s okay, You aren’t ready to come out. It’s fine.” Castiel pulled him in for a soft kiss but Dean turned his head away. 

 

“You’re so gross I just threw up.” Dean shoved his face away as Castiel laughed. 

 

“Dean seriously, I’m okay with waiting, Dean...We have lifetimes.” Castiel stated rubbing Dean’s leg as Dean nodded. “Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Dean spoke as Castiel helped himself up, before helping his mate up. 

 

“Now, get yourself cleaned up and get back to work. The bar isn’t going to run itself.” Castiel waved him off, as Dean moved to clean his mouth in the sink. Castiel gave his ass a slap as he went, which Dean moved to quickly slap him back playfully but Castiel was already lightly jogging out of the way laughing loudly, as Dean rolled his eyes and decided to take his advice.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel leaned against the wall watching the bar in the full swing, watching happy drunks singing and dancing. However his focus was obviously on his mate, who was holding his own with the drunks, having his arguments. Waving off advances from drunk girls, cutting people off and joking with the men like a pro. 

 

“You're done!” Dean yelled over the loud werewolf wanting another drink. Castiel was quite fond of watching Dean handle himself. Dean always had the knack of it. Castiel never really worried about him especially now with his powers. After the werewolf refused to back down, Dean slammed his hands against the counter, eyes glowing and growled. The werewolf caved, and Dean instantly went back to taking orders like the scene never happened...God how was dean so perfect?

 

“How is the married life?” Castiel's eyes turned to meet with his cousin, Jimmy. Who he hadn’t seen in years, Jimmy lived in another tribe with his parents. It was rare to see him out and about this far south, normally werewolves never strayed far from their pack unless they were mating someone in that tribe. 

 

“Jimmy.” Castiel tilted his head in surprise before moving to do the traditional werewolf greeting, Clasping his hand and pressing their chests together a bit roughly before a hug. So those kids you see doing a Pound hug...are most likely werewolves. Though humans have adopted the greeting, it’s werewolves that normally and naturally do it. Castiel pulled back as he smiled happily at his cousin.

 

“Jimmy? What are you doing here?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I had to come down when I heard my favorite cousin was mated.” Jimmy gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Gabriel brought me here to see you.” Jimmy ushered to Gabriel who was already making his way across the bar, without a hello? “Get a drink with me. Let’s catch up.” 

 

Castiel didn’t hesitate, as he nodded following jimmy to a booth which the werewolves instantly dispersed at when Castiel came close to them. It wasn’t they were scared. Werewolves respected the bloodline and naturally tried to make them more comfortable. Just as a server, Jo, came to take their beer order and food order. Castiel could keep an eye on things, and catch up…

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel’s eyes slid over the Patrons of the bar, watching as people he had grown up with gave the officer a raise of their glasses in greetings when they made eye contact. Most of these people he has grown up with for as long as he could remember. He has dated here and there some of the betas in the bar, most ended badly. 

 

With werewolves, the only way to produce was to mate and produce with a female beta. Otherwise, werewolves would go extinct. Since...men couldn’t have babies. So of course, homosexual relations were seen as fun and not suppose to be serious. Though Gabriel himself personally never indulged in that pass time...There was only one person he would even consider that with. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes slid over Sam who was sitting in his private booth in the corner, watching whatever was on tv with a beer in his hand. Sam was...special to gabriel. They were friends since middle school when Sam’s family moved into the tribe. His father bought the old haunted house on wearie lane, and made it into the roadhouse today. The most exciting thing that happened to this small town. 

 

That’s when Gabriel met Sam, first day of sixth grade and...they were inseparable. That was till gabriel destroyed their friendship. Gabriel was a stupid young sophmore in highschool. He was unsure of his own sexuality, and was struggling with pressures of the werewolf clan to be straight. He isn’t making excuses, he knew he did wrong. 

 

When life went to shit...Sam, his best friend, and the reason for all his personal turmoil with his sexuality...got a girlfriend. It broke gabriel to watch Sam grow closer and closer to this...nothing of a woman. It was destroying him. So...Gabriel destroyed her in Sam’s eyes. 

 

Again, he’s not making excuses and he for sure is responsible, but he let the stupid girl fall for him. Woo’d her while Sam wasn’t there. Soon kisses were exchanged behind sam’s back. Then one day, he made sure to get caught. He could still see Sam’s face, when ruby was half naked against Gabriel. He could still see Sam’s eyes move from them, he could still hear ruby begging for Sam to wait. Sam walked away, and after that...they were never the same. 

 

Gabriel never got a call from Sam, never got much as a few words of hello when they were passing in the hall. Sam was never cruel, Sam never said anything bad about any of them and whenever someone asked why sam wasn’t hanging with him. Sam would smile and laugh and say they were fine and that they were just busier. 

 

It was a lie but the lie made Gabriel suffer so much more. 

 

His kindness was beautiful and Gabriel deserved none of it. 

 

Now however, on Gabriel’s days off he would come to this lonely bar. Walk over to the lonely man in the booth and as always the same small conversations would be exchanged. They would then sit in silence, till the bar's last call and Sam would leave without a word. 

 

This was how he spent time with the man he realized he loved more than anything.

 

This was how they were destined to be.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Gabriel spoke as Sam’s eyes didn’t move from the TV.

 

“No.” Sam would say like clockwork, always the same conversation, rarely would it change. However, Gabriel would take a seat anyways and almost like it was coordinated, Jo would naturally bring over two beers to the table without any need to take their order. Sam would say nothing, and Gabriel wouldn’t either. They would sit in silence. Gabriel just taking Sam in, or just tearing up a napkin with his fingers. Sam would focus on the tv. 

 

When it got later, and the bar was no longer a loud mess of people and drunks, most starting to leave out the door. Dean would bring over Sam and Gabriel a plate of burgers and fries before the cook was going to clean up. 

 

“Here you go, boys.” Dean spoke touching both their shoulders. “How are you doing, Sam?” Dean touched his baby brother face who was a bit closer to shitfaced then he liked. Dean always worried about his brother. Sam was responsible and always managed the restaurant to perfection during the day. However, at night he would drink himself till Dean cut him off. 

 

“ ‘mma fine.” Sam mumbled as Dean slid a finger concerned over his brother’s cheek.

 

“I’ll take him home, Dean.” Gabriel spoke as Dean turned to look at him nodding. 

 

“Thank you, Gabe.” Dean moved his hand to give Gabriel’s shoulder a squeeze. “What would Sam do without you?”

 

He’d be better off.

 

Married maybe.

 

Gabriel would watch Dean walk away, leaving Sam and Gabriel to dig into the fattest and juiciest burgers. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean made his rounds talking to the others in the bar making sure everyone was good before the chef went home. He knew Castiel was hungry but made sure there was extra for him and whoever Castiel was spending time talking to the whole night. 

 

Dean walked over with two burgers, which Castiel turned seeing the food placed in front of him. Dean smiled at how loving Castiel looked at him.

 

“I thought you might be hungry.” Dean confessed as Castiel took his hand pressing a kiss to it as a thank you. Dean didn’t mind it, especially since Sam was shitfaced in the corner.

 

“Jimmy, this is my better half. Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to look at the man. He looked similar to Castiel, if their noses and chins weren’t different you would think they were twins. “Dean, this is my cousin, Jimmy.”

 

That explains it...cousins.

 

“You are a male.” Jimmy spoke curiously, as he looked to Castiel. “...and you smell odd. Like a human who hugged a wet dog...” 

 

Was...he insulting him?

 

“Dean’s special.” Castiel spoke. “The only one of his kind.” Castiel lifted his hand and softly spun Dean, as though to show him off. Dean knew Castiel did that when addressing him, but Castiel had explained all Alphas did it. They were very showy of their mates. It made Dean feel...beautiful in a weird sense. “We call him an omega.” 

 

“What a odd name.” Jimmy spoke as Dean felt uncomfortable by the man. “How did your father take you mating a...male omega…” 

 

“He’s not allowed an opinion.” Castiel spoke coldly, as Dean’s hand was held tighter. 

 

“What about producing children?” Jimmy spoke. “Keeping the royal bloodline going? You know only female betas can produce. All able to must contribute to the population growth.” 

 

“We could adopt. Even if they do not hold the royal black blood does not mean they will not be royalty.” Castiel stated, as he pulled Dean close. “Besides we only just mated, this is not an issue we need to address currently.” Jimmy hummed and said nothing digging into his food as Castiel buried his face into his omega’s neck, taking comfort in him. Dean could tell Castiel was upset. 

 

However, Castiel felt Dean pull away from his grip and walk away. Castiel’s hand lingered before lowering it. However, when he felt someone scoot into his booth, shoving his ass deeper inside. He noticed Dean had his own food, Dean was now digging into it sitting next to Castiel. Even though Dean was uncomfortable himself, he...was trying to deal for Castiel? 

 

Castiel moved closer to Dean, taking the comfort of his hungry little omega and happily snuck him an extra fry or two from his plate. However, When Dean had finished his own rather quickly he happily helped himself to his mate’s plate.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel walked Sam up to Sam’s door, Gabriel fumbled with his own keys which he kept a copy of Sam’s house key on for this reason when Sam had no idea what a key was. Luckily Gabriel was a werewolf or gabriel would be struggling. Gabriel propped Sam up against the wall, as he tried to get the key into the lock, getting it open. He took his hand away to pull the key out and open the door but Sam went crashing into him pressing him against the half wall entrance.

 

“Sam.” Gabriel groaned as Sam’s fingers touched Gabriel’s lips. 

 

“Shhh.” Sam whimpered. “Shhh…” Sam was upset, and was starting to cry as his fingers touched Gabriel’s face. “Why...why did you do it…? Why did you hate me?” 

 

Gabriel sighed. He never told sam why.

 

“I don’t hate you...I never did.” Gabriel whispered as Sam cupped his face. 

 

“Then why did you hurt me?” Sam sniffed and sobbed, his forehead touching Gabriel’s. 

 

“I was young and stupid...I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” Gabriel spoke as tears welled in his eyes. “I was young and dumb and I didn’t want to admit I was gay.” Gabriel choked out to the drunk sam who wouldn’t remember his confession he would never tell a soul. “I loved you so much, I thought by taking her away, I would finally have you...I’m sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you, sam...I’ve always loved you.” 

 

Same confession, every night. 

 

However this time...this happened. 

 

Sam pressed their faces close together as Gabriel sobbed loudly.

 

“Hey shhh...shh...don’t cry...don’t cry...for me…” Sam whispered as his hands touched his face, before sam gave Gabriel’s lips a couple light easy pecks. 

 

Wait...did sam just kiss him?!

 

Gabriel’s eyes spilled tears as Sam’s light drunken kisses turned into a slow make out with Sam holding Gabriel close to his body and Gabriel submitting to the drunk guys kisses. 

 

This was wrong this was so wrong.

 

Gabriel’s hands clinged to him and Sam pressed Gabriel roughly against the wall keeping himself standing that way, as they kissed slowly. Their lips moving against each others. However, Sam pulled away to vomit on Gabriel’s shoes, which Gabriel realized the instant karma of letting himself submit to the drunken man’s advances was paid back.

 

“Sorry…” Sam mumbled, as Gabriel sighed kicking some throw up from the front of his shoes.

 

“Let’s get you inside, Sam.” Gabriel rubbed his back soothingly leading Sam inside as Gabriel respectfully left his shoes outside. 


	2. I'll show you what it feels like

 

 

 

 

 

Dean kicked off his shoes at the door, having gone off about Jimmy the whole ride home which Castiel didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t exactly care what Dean talked about, but if that meant he got to watch his mate movements that was good for him.

 

“He’s a jerk off.” Dean spat as he struggled with his shoes, balancing on one leg. Castiel on instinct held Dean’s hips from behind keeping him balanced, his fingers teasing the skin that his shirt exposed in the movement. Dean got his shoes off with the help of balance, Castiel’s natural instinct to keep his mate safe...even if it meant just holding him to make sure he didn’t fall taking off his shoes. Dean didn’t notice his mates care however, so lost in his anger. 

 

“I just can’t believe him, you know?” Dean stated pulling off his jacket, which Castiel also helped him with, Castiel hung it on the hook before taking off his own. Dean walked towards the bedroom, still raving how Jimmy needed to be respectful. 

 

Castiel tilted his head watching his normally green eyed mate come out in a t shirt and boxers as he moved to the fridge. Dean’s eyes were glowing blue, as Dean yanked out some salami and some cheese as he ranted. Helping himself to his snack, as Castiel gave a loving sigh, after a couple minutes Dean realized Castiel was standing there in his tight uniform with his shoes on still.

 

“What?” Dean spoke with a mouthful of salami and string cheese. 

 

“I love you.” Castiel sighed with affection, moving to hold him again as Dean chewed. 

 

“Don’t distract me when I'm angry.” Dean mumbled as Castiel cupped his face pressing some loving kisses to Dean’s face before letting him go.

 

“I apologize.” Castiel hummed pulling away to walk into the bedroom, as Dean followed him back in there. Dean sat on the bed, enjoying his snack as he chewed watching Castiel take off his clothes.

 

“...Want some salami?” Dean asked offering it to the alpha who shook his head. 

 

“I’m still stuffed from dinner.” Castiel stated, as he climbed into bed which Dean set the food on the side table climbing on top of Castiel. Castiel breathed out content on the man who sat on him lovingly. Castiel held Dean’s hands as Dean smiled down at him lovingly. 

 

“How can you be full from dinner? I’m starving.” Dean laughed as Castiel hummed at that. 

 

“I have something else in mind for dinner.” Castiel mumbled as he leaned up pressing kisses to Dean’s lips which Dean hummed at the touch. Pressing back against him, Castiel’s fingers digging into Dean’s hips. “You taste like salami.” 

 

“Thought I would make myself a bit more tasty for you.” Dean eyed his face. Castiel growled playfully at his mate’s lips as Dean broke into laughter as Castiel flipped them pressing him into the mattress. 

 

Castiel’s red eyes slid over Dean’s face as he pinned Dean’s hands up above his bed. Leaning down he pressed his lips against Dean’s in loving kisses, which Dean loved his Alpha being so absorbed with him. Dean felt Castiel rock against him which Dean broke the kiss to gasp in surprise, his eyes flashing blue as the Alpha let out a amuse growl. Dean tried to connect their lips but Castiel pulled away lightly.

 

“Have you been practicing?” Castiel smirked down at the turned on Omega. “Tsa la gis hi wo ni?”

 

“Um…” Dean made a face as Castiel raised an eyebrow expressionless. “...Three?” 

 

“I see not.” Castiel spoke as Dean sighed. 

 

“Castiel, I just turned. I get your like purebred Native american and the whole tribe speaks Cherokee...but babe...I only got changed two weeks ago.” Dean pouted. “The most I want to do is have sex and eat meat.” 

 

“Yes, but the faster you learn, the easier it will be around the tribe and my family.” Castiel spoke leaning down pressing nips against the mating mark on Dean’s neck. “As my mate, you will be seen as royalty, but they fear change and they fear you.”  

 

“Thanks for reminding me.” Dean mumbled looking away but Castiel tapped Dean’s chin to make him look at him. 

 

“I’m not saying this to make you worry. I’m saying this because you are the first of your kind. What you make of yourself defines your kind forever.” Castiel nuzzled against him. “What we do together defines homosexual relationships in our tribe. We are making the world and it’s all because of love.”

 

“...Do you regret it?” Dean spoke as Castiel pulled back. “Me not being a girl?” 

 

“What?” Castiel blinked and laughed, but Dean’s face looked upset. “Dean?” Castiel cupped Dean’s face pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just…” Dean sucked in air. “He was right Castiel. I can’t give you a child.” 

 

“Dean.” Castiel grabbed his face squishing it in his hand, as Dean looked at him with tears in his eyes. “Stop it right now.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I c-can’t-” Dean choked out, as Castiel moved his face side to side. 

 

“Listen, I had an arranged mating lined up. To a woman to make sure I produced children. I hated it. I hated her. Then I mated you-” Castiel started seriously. 

 

“By accident.”  Dean sniffed.

 

“The best accident by far.” Castiel frowned at how upset his mate was. “You’re the one thing I did right...Okay?” Castiel whispered as Dean hesitantly nodded, as Castiel wiped a tear that spilled down his cheek. 

 

Dean nodded as Castiel captured his lips in a hard movement, which Dean gripped back desperately. Holding his mate tightly to his body, as Dean broke the kiss to gasp when Castiel slid a hand under his boxers.

 

“Get thirteen phrases and words in cherokee correct, I will let you cum, get thirteen wrong and I will stop…” Castiel growled his eyes glowing red as he smirked. “Now...tsa la gis hi wo ni? (do you speak Cherokee?)” Dean eyed his face letting out a shaky breath. 

 

“...gayo tsi...woni tsalagi…? (I know some Cherokee)” Dean hesitated as he stared at Castiel’s face who was unreadable till a small smile appeared on his face before pull Dean back into a rough kiss, as Dean yanked and pulled for Castiel to be free of his clothes. 

 

Castiel was rough and Dean needed it, Dean felt his body almost to every inch of his atom when Castiel touched him. Pinning him needingly under him. Dean could only choke out broken words of cherokee as Castiel whispered them so perfectly so fluently. Dean couldn’t even begin to keep up once Castiel pressed into him, Castiel whispering cherokee into his ear each thrust and the english equivalent. 

 

Dean wasn’t sure how many he got wrong, as Castiel rocked into him from behind. Dean’s blue eyes glowing as he gripped the headboard which cracked under his grip. Castiel didn’t care for the moment if the wood splintered. Castiel focused on every little sound Dean managed to choke out.

 

When Castiel started to knot, Dean smelled...so fucking good. Something about Dean...god. Castiel gave rough thrusts as he slammed a couple more times into him before he knotted and spilled his cum into Dean. It was something about since he mated Dean that...he noticed this smell. 

 

Their time in the forest was one he could never forget. They were wild and their times together was almost surreal. Dean didn’t exactly have all the memories intact. Not able to control his wild side, which he could understand. Though it wasn’t like there was much talking to remember, Castiel remember very fondly the scent Dean gave during that week of rutting, cuddles and sex.

 

Dean collapsed with Castiel help once their orgasms had finished, as he laid them both down affectionately into the sheets.

 

“I-I think I got more than thirteen wrong.” Dean panted as Castiel held him kissing his skin.

 

“I don’t care.” Castiel panted as he nipped affectionately at his mate. Dean broke into tired laughter as he waited for Castiel’s knot to go down as Castiel spooned against Dean holding him tightly in his arms. Dean could barely keep his eyes open, as the alpha felt his mate’s weakness. How his mate was just trying to keep awake because he wanted more time with him. “Sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

“Promise?” Dean mumbled as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I’ll call out.” Castiel nuzzled into his mate, but instead of getting a response a small snore breathed out. Castiel let out a small chuckle, as he pressed kisses against Dean’s shoulder. Dean fast asleep in his warmth, as Castiel reached over him turning off the light before trying to sleep alone. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s Dream**

  
  
  
  
  


_ This dream was different, than the others.  _

 

_ This wasn’t blood and wolves imagery.  _

 

_ There was a man walking drunkenly in the street, he as singing and dancing with a bottle of liquor in his hand. The night was quiet, except for the sound of heavy breathing. Dean felt the dream was through eyes of a person he couldn’t see...maybe it wasn’t a human… _

 

_ Growling and movement in the bushes made him think otherwise, as the man paused slightly noticing the creature in the dream.  _

 

_ “Hey, Whatcha doing in there?” The man called moving towards the animal making him pause realizing it wasn’t a human, as the animal growled. The man pulled back. “Whoa! What a pretty doggy…Nice doggy.” The beast lunged after him, the man screamed as the beast bit roughly into his face. _

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  
  


Castiel kneeled over the dead corpse, eyeing the bloody blanket over the body. Castiel used a pen to lift the sheet, taking in the bite marks of the attacked man. Castiel said nothing as he lowered the sheet standing. 

 

“Lance Kennedy.” Gabriel spoke as he stood a bit away from the body. 

 

“I know.” Castiel spoke. “He’s a regular at the bar.” Castiel let out a sigh. “Human, fifty two, no family or friends to speak of. Likes to drink himself into a gutter and call it home till the bar opens again.”

 

“I think...you mean...did.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel gave him a annoyed look. “Sorry. Inappropriate.” 

 

“No, this was premeditated.” Castiel stated.

 

“Murder?” Gabriel sighed. “This must just be a werewolf slip.”

 

“Gabriel, this guy was just attacked. He was ripped to shreds but all his body parts are here. Whatever did this, did it for fun.” Castiel spoke. “There is more to this than a werewolf slip. I’m thinking this is far worse.”

 

“No?” Gabriel choked out. “No way. We have a wolf went wild?!” 

 

“Keep your voice down.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel panicked. 

 

“What do we do?!” Gabriel choked out. 

 

“...Investigate.” Castiel spoke. “Say nothing to the tribe if asked. We aren’t investigating anything. Understand?” 

 

“Y-Yes but-” Gabriel spoke, as Castiel nodded his head when his phone started to go off. Castiel eyed the unknown number before he answered it.

 

“Hello?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Cas? It’s Sam. Dean’s missing. W-We were suppose to meet for breakfast but he never showed.” Sam choked out worried, Castiel’s heart dropped. Castiel couldn’t stop thinking, when was the last time he saw Dean. Dean wasn’t in bed when he got the call about the body. What if something happened to him?!

 

“I’ll find him.” Castiel held up his hands for the keys as Gabriel tossed them and Castiel bolted towards the car. “I’ll find him right now, Sam.” 

 

Getting to the edge of the woods he climbed out of his car, he sniffed the air his eyes going red. He could smell Dean here, but it would take hours to find him in his human form. He started to rip off his clothes without hesitation, tossing them onto the same nearby log. The same log that only weeks ago held Dean’s and Castiel’s for their honeymoon. 

 

Castiel felt himself start to transform, as he felt to the ground, his bones breaking at his transformation. The process is always painful like a deep tissue massage, but the more you transform the less you even feel it. A black wolf stood where the man once stood, it’s blue eyes flashed red. The wolf moved through the woods without restraint as it followed the sense so much stronger in this form. He was able to breath him in, feel the earth as though yanking him towards Dean. 

 

The wolf ran into the deep into the wolves sliding through a deep thicket of forest, that was so small that only a animal would be skinny enough to get through, coming across a large tree in the middle of it. Where Dean was standing next to it, he was biting his nails. Naked and cold, his eyes red from the tears he shed in the panic of waking up in a unknown place.

 

Dean turned jumping back against the tree when Castiel stopped in front of him panting.

 

“...C-Cas?” Dean’s fear calmed as he instantly kneeled down wrapping his arms around his neck as he squeezed him tightly. “I-I was so scared.” Dean pulled back when he felt the bones start to crack under his touch. The second he pulled back Castiel’s touch pressed against his cheek.

 

“H-How did you get out here, babe?” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head moving to hold him tightly. Castiel held him just as tightly, as Dean sobbed his shook his head no. Castiel didn’t push it, as he just held him. Waiting for Dean to calm, Castiel pulled him onto his lap. “I remember when I was little.” Castiel spoke as Dean softly breathed calmly against his neck. “...I use to...cry...and cry and cry.” Dean sniffed as he looked up at him, shaking as Castiel slid up his fingers up his spine.

 

“Why?” Dean spoke as Castiel chuckled affectionately.

 

“Because I was scared of wolves.” Castiel laughed as Dean slightly lifted his head. 

 

“Wolves?” Dean whispered. “But…”

 

“I’m a werewolf?” Castiel smirked. “When I was younger, I use to have this...bad dream...about this...white wolf who would rip me apart...Would wake me up and I would cry.”

 

“What did you do?” Dean questioned. 

 

“... _ I _ didn’t do anything.” Castiel laughed. “My mom did.”

 

“Your mom…?” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“She use to...rock me. Rub my spine, and hum me a old song...a favorite of hers.” Castiel stated as he felt his mate starting to relax. “Wouldn’t stop till I fell asleep.” 

 

“Your mother sounds nice.” Dean stated. “...I hope I can one day meet her someday.” 

 

“...I don’t think you will.” Castiel stated with a sad laugh. “...It’s a long story...but...I don’t think you will.” Dean didn’t say anything, as he softly nodded laying his head on his shoulder.  “Now, how did you get here.” 

 

“I don’t know...I woke up like this.” Dean stated and shivered. Castiel started sitting up. 

 

“Let’s talk about this at home.” Castiel spoke touching Dean’s forehead. “You’re shivering.” 

 

“H-How do we get out?” Dean sniffed.

 

“We are going to have to transform okay? The trees are too close together for any human.” Castiel touched his cheek affectionately. “Are you strong enough to?” 

 

Dean nodded tiredly, as Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips holding Dean as Dean transformed. Dean only let out a small whimper when he did. When he finished, he sat in Castiel’s lap moving to lick his cheek. He squished his face, at the tongue as he hummed. Petting the mix of black, brown, white and orange colored fur, he was fluffy but his fur seemed to be getting softer. Which Castiel was wondering if it had anything to do with Dean’s new shampoo. Castiel made a mental note to try Dean’s shampoo, before he lightly moved his mate off his lap, only Dean recoiled at his sliding off his knee and as though he’s been hit bolting away from him. 

 

“S-Sorry. D-Dean. I-I...” Castiel choked out, as Dean moved away. Dean growled as he accessed if Castiel was a threat but he wasn’t and Dean only took a second to come to that conclusion. Dean turned his attention to licking his leg, as Castiel moved to him softly like a pet owner who accidentally hurt their pet. Dean looked up at him as Castiel kneeled down next to him, as Dean let him pet him closing his eyes to the affection. “I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

 

Dean obviously didn’t say anything as he whimpered moving his face up to lick Castiel in the face. Castiel hugged him softly before ruffling his fur. 

 

“Let’s get him home.” Castiel breathed kissing his nose, as he moved away from Dean to transform. 

 

Dean stood up right when his wolf alpha moved to him. Dean’s tail wagging happily before his alpha nuzzled against him. Dean moved almost like a puppy, rolling onto his back and wiggling happily to Castiel. 

 

Castiel’s tail wagged lazily, as Dean turned back over trying to play with Castiel. He knew he shouldn’t indulge him. Dean was tired, even if his wolf side wanted to play. He also had to let sam know Dean was okay, and he had to deal with...the wild wolf. 

 

However Dean was so cutely trying to play, and Castiel was so weak to Dean’s wagging tail that Castiel got into a playful stance. Dean instantly jumped playfully up bolting out of the trees, as Castiel slowly followed after. What’s the harm in a hour of play?

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel moved to Sam’s front door, knocking on it. Gabriel looked through the front windows trying to see someone. He was...worried. 

 

Sam had called him. 

 

San had  _ called  _ him. 

 

Gabriel had missed the call by like five minutes and any attempts at calling him back had lead to a full voicemail. Gabriel’s alpha senses were freaking out. 

 

Why had Sam called him? 

 

“Sam!” Gabriel called. “SAM!” Gabriel fumbled for his keys after he remembered he fucking had a key. Gabriel slid the key in forcing the door open, he listened for signs of life. Hearing one, he bolted towards the bedroom. He forced the bedroom door, as Sam looked drunkenly towards the door. 

 

Sam was sprawled against the floor, as Gabriel moved to him with worry.

 

“Gabe? W...whatcha doing here?” Sam mumbled as Gabriel checked him over. Two arms, two legs, one head, ten fingers and toes. Gabriel let out a relieved sigh, pulling Sam close to give him a kiss on the forehead, taking a second to just hold sam.

 

“You called me.” Gabriel stated as Sam lazily laid against him.

 

“Did I do that?” Sam questioned as Gabriel let him go to cup his face.

 

“Yes.” Gabriel sighed.

 

“I don’t remember that.” Sam laughed.

 

“That’s because you are drunk, Sam.” Gabriel stated. “You called be because you were drunk.”

 

“Oh…” Sam stated. “That’s why I hide my phone when I drink...So I don’t call you.” Sam mumbled as Gabriel made Sam look at him.

 

“You promised your brother you wouldn’t drink.” Gabriel spoke as Sam shrugged. “You promised him you wouldn’t drink all day if you drank at night.”

 

“Well...I had a good reason...I think…” Sam said.

 

“You didn’t.” Gabriel answered for him.

 

“I did though.” Sam mumbled, as Gabriel helped him stand up, carrying him to the bed. Sam fell back onto the bed, he was slightly tossed on. 

 

“You never do.” Gabriel sighed, as Sam covered his face. “You are just lonely…”

 

“...yeah.” Sam spoke, Gabriel stared at him sadly before moving to lay next to him. 

 

“You always have me.” Gabriel whispered as he hesitantly took his hand.

 

“I don’t…” Sam spoke sadly, but his hand slowly squeezed Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel eyed his face, looking at him obviously upset. 

 

“Yes you do, Sam.” Gabriel breathed.

 

“No, I don’t.” Sam breathed. “You hate me.” 

 

“Sam, I could never hate you.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Then why did you sleep with ruby?” Tears filled Sam’s eyes, as Gabriel moved to kiss them away.

 

“I didn’t.” Gabriel spoke. “But I wanted you to see. I wanted you to see her and I.”

 

“Why? I don’t understand.” Sam whimpered.

 

“I’m so sorry. I just…” Gabriel whispered as he kissed Sam’s tears away. He had no excuse. 

 

Jealousy?

 

Homophobia?

 

If he loved Sam at all, he would have never done that. He would have supported Ruby and Sam no matter what. 

 

But he was selfish.

 

Gabriel was surprised when Gabriel’s kiss he moved to press against his cheek, was met with hard and needy kiss. Gabriel hated how he caved to the kiss. 

 

He didn’t deserve sam.

Gabriel moaned as Sam climbed on top of him, Sam roughly rocked against Gabriel. Gabriel held his hips letting out a pleased moan. Their lips unable to leave each other's, Sam pulled off his own shirt. Gabriel sat up, nipping and grunt. Marking Sam’s neck with his mark as Gabriel’s eyes glowed a amber red. 

 

Alphas that were normal alphas had amber red eyes, and normal colored blood. The different ones like Castiel were royal blood, and were destined to rule. Only royalty with black blood were able to rule the tribe. Castiel was one of them, however, Castiel had some cousins that were able to take it in the event he was unable to. Such as death, being one of the main reasons. The ones with black blood were born with dark blood red eyes. 

 

Gabriel moved to flip them, panting as he started to undue Sam’s pants. Sam panted, laying on his back as he watched Gabriel, and god. Gabriel loved this. He loved him.

 

The reality was however, was when Sam’s phone rang. Gabriel broke away from him to answer Sam’s cellphone.

 

“H-Hello?” Gabriel pulled away blushing as he stood looking away from Sam.

 

“Sa...Gabe?” Castiel blinked. “What are you doing at sams?”

 

“Long story. Sup?” Gabriel blushed. 

 

“Can you tell Sam his brother is fine? He’s resting at home…” Castiel spoke.

 

“Where was he?” Gabriel asked confused. This was why sam drank.

 

“I guess...he slept walked into the woods.” Castiel breathed. “I don’t know. I’ll meet you at the station in a bit okay?”

 

“Alright.” Gabriel nodded, as Castiel hung up without another word. Gabriel sighed, as he tossed the phone onto the nightstand moving to apologize to sam, but Sam was already passed out. Gabriel gave a sad sigh, as he placed Sam onto his side, helping him into the covers and pressed kisses to his cheek. “Sleep tight, sam.” Gabriel said to no one as he left out the door without another word.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Paws for claws

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel eyed the dead body torn to shreds under the freeway ramp, Castiel eyed the mauling. The same as the last two. Whatever werewolf did this, it had done this out of sport. 

 

“Same M.O.?” Gabriel asked as Castiel turned to look at him nodding his head, as Gabriel nodded turning away as Castiel stood eyeing the reporters already trying to gain a photo to rise to fame. It wasn’t often people didn’t die from old age here, and normally werewolf slip ups were talked to with the tribe. Castiel had been keeping this under wraps the best he could. However. 

 

Two weeks and Two deaths were starting to get attention.  

 

Castiel’s eyes moved away from the reporters to see his phone going off.

 

Dean.

 

Castiel didn’t answer as he turned to Gabriel.

 

“I have to go,” Castiel spoke pointing at Gabriel. 

 

“Again?” Gabriel asked as Castiel moved towards his car.

 

“No one sees the body till I am there first hand. I want Tessa to examine to determine Death.” Castiel spoke. “She has the only permission.” 

 

“What if I want to see it?” Gabriel spoke but Castiel pointed at him as if he was watching him. “...Ugh.” Gabriel pouted as he ushered them to collect the body, complaining as Castiel gave him one last gesture warning before speeding off.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean held himself as he stood naked in the middle of the thick circle of small trees, he was dirty and cut up which happened when you wolf out. Dean wiped his cold nose as he gripped the emergency phone Castiel had placed at the base of the large tree Dean normally found himself waking at. 

 

Dean had woken up here almost three times already in the last two weeks and... Dean didn’t know why. Dean found himself naked at the base of this tree snuggled close to the roots in a dug out hole. Castiel said he might just not be able to control his wolf side in sleep, and that he was just adjusting to the wolf life. It was nothing to worry about. 

 

Dean's eyes lit up in hope when he saw the black wolf slide through the tiny opening of the circling trees. Dean fell to his knees, pressing the black wolf into a tight hug as he felt the wolf start to transform in his arms. When Dean yanked back he stared into his mate’s blue eyes, Castiel cupped his face nuzzling him.

 

“Are you okay, my love?” Castiel nuzzled him as Dean whimpered.

 

“Besides waking up in the woods by myself? Peachy.” Dean sniffed, as Castiel eyed him. “I’m sorry. I’m just...I don’t want this to keep happening.”

 

“I know, but I told you,” Castiel reassured his lie.

 

“I’m just...adjusting I know.” Dean held himself slightly, Castiel grabbed his chin. 

 

“Hey, knock it off,” Castiel stated as Dean looked back at him with tear filled eyed. “Don’t worry unless I say to worry, okay?”

 

“...Okay.” Dean smiled softly nuzzling into his mate. Castiel nuzzled back into his mate, hiding his slight worry he liked to ignore. He had no idea why Dean was wolfing out at night and coming here...however, Dean was far from the dead bodies. The idea he was at least safe and away from that mess...was comforting.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you home.” Castiel pulled away as Dean wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

 

“What if I just end up here again?” Dean asked with worry.

 

“...How about this...I’ll camp out with you tonight.” Castiel spoke. “You seem to have so far only wolfed out during our days off which is convenient and unrude of you.” Dean smiled softly as Castiel eyed his face. “It's going to be okay Dean…” Dean nodded as Castiel pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

Dean started to transform, Castiel kept a comforting hand on Dean’s spine as the wolf now sat in front of him. The wolf happily licked Castiel’s face his tail wagging as Castiel slid fingers through his fur.

 

Castiel wasn’t stupid. The fact Dean seemed to be wolfing out frightened him. Dean had no memory of his times as a wolf as it was, and now with these...attacks. Castiel watched the wolf stop and turn towards the trees that blocked them in. Dean growled noticeably as Castiel looked confused. Sniffing the air, he...didn’t smell anything. Castiel eyed the brush as Castiel turned to look at Dean. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked as Dean continued to growl. Castiel felt Dean rip out of his hands, bolting out of the hidden hideaway. “DEAN!” 

 

Castiel felt himself transform before booking it after his mate who was a lot faster than he thought, Almost losing him in the rough brush when he came to a stop seeing Dean barking into the woods angrily. He stood over a recently killed bear, which Castiel eyed the kill as Dean who finally calms down. Dean hungrily started to chew and rip at the bear carcass, eating at the fat.

 

Castiel stared at the same markings on the bear, the same as the women from this morning…. Castiel eyed the hour's old carcass which Dean was contently helping himself too. 

 

Dean... 

 

Dean laid down chewing and ripping at the flesh clenching his hunger as Castiel continued to stare at the claw marks. The sickening reality he wanted to pretend wasn’t a possibility was dead right in front of him.

 

Dean...wasn't the wild wolf...Right?

 

The black wolf moved to his mate quickly as though trying to run from his thoughts, Castiel nudged the mixed color, trying to get him to stand. Dean continued to try to eat the bear, despite Castiel’s better protests. Finally after a couple more bites the younger wolf stood leaving the kill, as Castiel continued to nudge him away quickly. Dean giving the kill one last look as he whimpered begging to eat it, but Castiel growled lightly continuing him along. 

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they transformed back, Castiel quickly cleaned Dean’s face before he could realize he was covered in blood. Dean let him, as he tried to change into warm clothing. Dean was cold..hungry...Castiel could feel his mates needs and once he was clean of blood. Castiel picked him up carrying him into the car, Dean submitted to his touches. 

 

The trip was quiet as Castiel rationalized how Dean must have taken down that bear. Castiel couldn’t take down a bear by himself. Dean stared out the window his hands wrapped around his stomach comfortingly, as he rested his head on the window feeling the cold glass against his head.

 

“I don’t feel very good,” Dean whispered, this gained Castiel’s attention as Castiel reached over touch Dean’s forehead. He didn’t feel hot, and the need to tend to his mate help pushed back the worries of the wild wolf. 

 

“You don’t feel hot,” Castiel mumbled. “What doesn’t feel good?”

 

“My stomach,” Dean stated as Castiel reached over lightly rubbing his stomach.

 

“Stomachache?” Castiel stated as Dean nodded closing his eyes. “Well, I know you’re hungry. I’ll make you some soup. How does soup sound?” Dean shrugged, about to fall asleep, as Dean turned on the heat. When they finally got home, Castiel carried Dean inside laying him on their bed. He took his time to help his mate undress and cleaned him the best he could with a wet napkin. 

 

Sliding Dean into Castiel’s T-shirt, and a pair of Dean’s boxers before curling into the sheets. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead before he left Dean to make him some food. He was ignoring texts from Gabriel about E.T.A. He would be on his way once Dean had a bowl of soup and some medication on his nightstand. 

 

Castiel left the dishes in the sink before he went back to press a kiss against his mate’s forehead. Making sure not to wake him as Castiel left back to work, leaving Dean’s cell phone, soup, medication and a note for Dean when he woke up. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared at Tessa, as she eyed the body taking samples and taking pictures of the wounds. How she worked was with grace and at times she would get so lost in it she wouldn't notice another person in the room. 

 

“Tessa,” Castiel spoke as she slightly jumped. “How is it looking.”

 

“You need a bell.” Tessa frowned as Gabriel sat chewing on a burrito next to her. 

 

“You need to pay more attention.” Castiel frowned as well. “Now, do we have any teeth markings we can work with?”

 

“That Is a negative,” Tessa started ushering to the bite marks. “See these markings? They are butchered and unreadable. When the wolf bit into this person they thrashed their head, making a actual print to be impossible. The claw marks is all we really have to go on and on flesh it’s not very accurate. Besides that, We don’t keep claw mark impressions in the system, but if we find someone, I’m sure I can try see if it matches.”

 

“How accurate?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Maybe seventy-five percent,” Tessa explained as Castiel nodded.

 

“Not a good amount.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Best I can do. Flesh rots and changes the look of the mark.” Tessa shrugged. “I can’t be one hundred percent sure on flesh. Get me one on dirt or cement, miracle worker.”

 

“Can you hand me the hot sauce?” Gabriel chewed as they both turned to him. 

 

“Dude, this is an autopsy.” Castiel scoffed as he handed him the sauce.

 

“What I’m classy.” Gabriel chewed shaking the bottle. “I got tabasco.” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

 

“Let’s take another look at the crime scene,” Castiel stated turning walking towards the door.

 

“Your father wants a report.” Tessa chewed on her gum. “What do you want it to be?”

 

“...Tell him the truth. Just a normal slip up.” Castiel shrugged. “If he asks it’s unrelated to the last one.”

 

“...” She nodded as Gabriel followed carrying his hot sauce with him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean startled awake as he panted roughly his face full of sweat as he swallowed down the dryness in his throat, he felt like he had a fever. Dean grabbed for the water beside his bed and chugged it down needily, when he was left with an empty glass he sat up moving towards the kitchen. 

 

Dean grabbed a water bottle in the fridge but paused when he noticed the ground beef in the fridge that they were saving for spaghetti tonight. Dean panted as his eyes flashed from green to blue.  Dean couldn’t  _ control _ himself from ripping open the raw meat and helping himself to it. Shoving it into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Dean scarfed down the ground beef, licking at the remnants on the container as Dean’s eyes returned to normal. 

 

Dean let out a content sigh as he chewed, his stomach felt better...he felt so much better. Dean tensed when he realized what he had done...what he had just eaten. Dean squeezed his eyes closed before tossing the container into the trash. Why did he do that? God, what if he got sick? No, he...ate raw meat before when Castiel and Dean had their honeymoon in the forest. He would be fine. 

 

Dean touched his stomach as he glanced towards the freezer before quickly grabbing a couple more meats out to defrost. Dean stared at the twelve defrosting bits of meat, before rationalizing himself and putting them back.

 

“Dean come on, this is silly. You shouldn’t be eating this.” Dean stated rolling his eyes as he walked back to his bedroom before he came back quickly putting the meat on the counter to defrost. “I-I mean, I did just eat our dinner...and I could use a snack.” Dean rationalized before he walked back to his bedroom carrying some more ground beef with him.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid on the couch snuggled close in a blanket, it was late and Castiel was still at the office, the twelve discarded meat wrappings on the coffee table in front of him. Dean rubbed his stomach contently, as he watched a movie. Dean gave his stomach a light squeeze, as he laid his head on the armrest of the couch.

 

He grabbed his phone sending Castiel a quick text.

 

  


 

_ Hey, I ate all the meat in the house? Is that normal? _

 

_ I feel better now, though. :) _

 

_ Can you buy some more? _

 

_ Happy life. Happy (full) mate. _

  
  


Dean blinked his tired eyes, as he placed the phone on the counter before he curled up into the couch. He was so full he could slip into a food coma, Dean sighed softly...maybe he will close his eyes for a second….

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel ducked under the police tape, as Gabriel walked with him. 

 

“What exactly are we looking for?” Gabriel asked as he slid his hands into his pockets. 

 

“Anything we could have missed, a claw mark, or fur,” Castiel stated as he slid on gloves, as Gabriel eyed him. 

 

“Think we will see anything in the middle of the night that anyone didn’t see during the day?”  Gabriel scoffed as Castiel’s eyes flashed red. 

 

“If we look during the day, this would draw suspicion,” Castiel spoke as he kneeled down to the outline, he looked over the brush as advantages of being a werewolf. Better night vision. 

 

“I don’t understand why we aren’t going to your father,” Gabriel stated. “If there are a wild killing people this is a matter for the tribe’s elders.”

 

“I’m still a sheriff, I’ll say when we have to go to the elders.” Castiel snapped but Gabriel just sighed lightly glancing around when a rough grunt made Castiel turn. Castiel eyed glanced over the darkness where Gabriel once stood. “Gabriel?” 

 

Castiel eyed the darkness, trying to see where Gabriel had gone when a growl from behind him made Castiel tense. Castiel slowly turns his eyes falling on a mixed color wolf. 

 

“...D...Dean?” Castiel choked out as Dean growled his eyes locked on him. “Dean...It’s okay.” Castiel raised a hand but Dean continued to growl, slowly moving towards him. “Dean. Dean, it’s okay.” 

 

Dean took a step back continuing to threaten him with a growl, Castiel kneeled down trying to usher the wolf closer. Dean instantly went to obey but stopped...he seemed hesitant, his growl cut short as Dean started to whimper rotating in a circle like he was scared to get closer. Castiel looked onto the wolf with concern, he hadn’t seen a wolf act like this. 

 

“Dean...come here.” Castiel ushered as Dean instantly moved to him licking Castiel’s face happily his tail wagging. Castiel’s hand slid over his fur, feeling the soft fur under his skin. “What are you doing out here, boy?” 

 

Castiel eyed their surroundings before examining Dean for any signs of injury like he always did when Dean wolfed out, sliding his hands over his legs then stomach area. The second Castiel slid over his stomach, Dean got super happy. Dean happily licked his face and whimpered happily. 

 

“Look at you loving your tummy rubbed.” Castiel chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s nose. Castiel gave it another loving rub as Dean happily whimpered at the touch to his rounding belly, Castiel gave a loving laugh. “Is this where you have been storing all that food you’ve been eating? I’m jealous. It always goes to my human form.” 

 

Dean’s happy demeanor changed when a growl erupted from him again, Castiel moved to rip his hand away when he noticed Dean wasn’t focusing on him. Castiel turned when something roughly slammed into him, Castiel fell hard to the ground hitting his head on the rough cement. Castiel’s vision faded in and out as he barely could make out the vision of two wolves. Biting and fighting each other, Dean moving to bite at the other wolf’s neck, as Castiel felt himself fading into nothingness.

  
  
  
  



	4. Dean's little collection

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up with a pounding headache, as he sat up gripping the now healed head wound that sported a bit of blood from the hit. Thanks werewolf healing ability for taking away the wound but leaving the pounding headache. Castiel sat up as he felt a whimper from a small wolf, Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean laid contently in his lap. 

 

Castiel gave a soft smile to the omega, softly reaching a hand out he slid his hand over Dean’s damp fur, however, the second he pulled his hand back. He noticed red blood on his skin, recent blood. Castiel instantly started to look over his wolfed out mate who whimpered at his worry.

 

“He’s fine, love.” A voice made Castiel glance up to see a older woman bringing over a bowl of food for Dean and a tea for Castiel. “The blood ain’t his.” 

 

Castiel’s eyes fell onto an old woman, maybe in her seventies, she was old and shook a little as she placed the food onto the ground. Dean instantly moved to it happily helping himself to what was inside.

 

“D-Dean-” Castiel moved to object but Dean had already almost eaten half of the mashed up food. 

 

“It’s just pie.” The woman spoke, she moved to sit in the single chair across from Castiel. “Your mate seems to love it. Met him about a couple weeks ago when I left a pie in the window sill to cool. Ever since then he comes and scratches at my door for a slice pie.” 

 

Dean moved to her as he happily moved to lick her face whimpering and begging for more pie which the woman smiled softly before getting up and collecting more for the wolf, Castiel stared at her curiously.

 

“Apple is his favorite.” The woman pet Dean’s fur as Dean helped him to another slice. “I know I shouldn’t indulge him but I can’t help spoiling him. He likes to keep a old woman company.” She sat down again as Dean happily licked his plate clean.

 

“Who are you?” Castiel eyed her curiously. “I-I don’t think I know you….but you know of mates…A human that knows about my kind.”

 

“...” The old woman smiled softly, as she eyed him. “Please help yourself to the tea.” Castiel listened as he placed the tea to his lips as a grunting noise made him look towards the noise. Gabriel came out of the bedroom rubbing his head, he eyed Castiel before awkwardly taking a seat next to him on the couch. “Let me get you some tea.” 

 

The old woman sat up as Dean moved to follow her whimpering and wagging his tail excitedly hoping she would sneak him another bit of pie. The woman eyed Dean affectionately before placing the pie tray on the floor which Dean happily started to scarf down. 

 

“He’s lucky he’s so cute.” The old woman pet Dean before she walked over handing Gabriel a tea. “How are you feeling, dear?”

 

“Confused,” Gabriel spoke. “We were...at the crime scene when…?”

 

“I don’t know much about what happened.” The old woman explained. "but all I know is this cutie came bolting to the door in a fright. I followed and found you both unconscious.” She took a seat again.

 

“You found us unconscious? Anyone else around?” Castiel asked.

 

“No, Dear. Just a worried mate and your friend there.” The woman sipped her own tea. “Luckily you were werewolves, you both looked like you got jumped.”

 

“W-Wait how does a human know about us?!” Gabriel choked out.

 

“I’m sorry, where are my manners. I’m Missouri Moseley.” The old woman smiled softly as Gabriel spat out his tea. He knew that name. They all knew that name.

 

“T-The swamp witch?!” Gabriel choked out in horror. “T-There’s no way she exists!” Missouri raised an eye to the man as Gabriel slid back into his chair with fear. Castiel stood as he walked over to the window, eyeing the dark and foggy woods around the house, in the middle of the ceremonial forest Dean normally woke up in. 

 

“I normally stay out of the business of you wolves.” Missouri explained unimpressed as she placed her tea down. “I found your race a bit too uncivilized for my taste.” Missouri leaned down rubbing her fingers together as Dean instantly moved to her happy for the affectionate petting. “But I even know when something is changing…”

 

“Changing?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“A new time has come for your kind. A change for the good or bad is up to you and your people. A blessing or curse, the change is unavoidable.” Missouri explained. “It’s something I had to witness first hand.” 

 

“Does it have anything to do with the wild killing people.” Castiel asked as Missouri shrugged. 

 

“The time will come, and you will know the moment it does.” Missouri explained as Dean affectionately licked her fingers. “I’m sorry, sugar. It is something I can not reveal to you.” 

 

“...” Castiel looked away, as he grabbed his coat on the back of the couch. “Let’s go.” 

 

“T-That’s fine with me!” Gabriel choked out in fear, as Castiel whistled to his mate who turned paying attention to him. 

 

“Come on, Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean whimpered giving attention to Missouri. 

 

“Alright, Alright.” Missouri laughed as she got back up pulling another pie from the fridge, just needing to be baked. She placed it in a container and handed it to castiel. “For the little one.” Castiel nodded as he looked at Dean, he softly leaned down petting his hair. 

 

“Cook at  425°F and bake 40 to 45 minutes or until crust is golden brown.” Missouri explained, Castiel looked at the pie saying nothing. His mind full of the unanswered questions and worries. “...The only real advice I can give you, love…” Castiel glanced up at that. “...Is follow your heart. It will not steer you wrong…if you do not you will lose everything you love.”

 

“...” Castiel looked conflicted and nodded, Missouri gave his arm a loving squeeze, before Castiel walked out followed quickly by Dean. 

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“God, why do we have to walk.” Gabriel whined as Castiel said nothing, shoving the pie into Gabriel’s hand as Castiel took out his handkerchief. Pressing the handkerchief to the drying blood on Dean’s fur as they walked before folding it and placing it into his jacket pocket. 

 

“At least we can walk.” Castiel spoke. “If the wild had gotten us, we would have been dead.”

 

“Lucky us.” Gabriel scoffed crossing his arms. 

 

“You didn’t happen to get a good look at what hit you?” Castiel asked as Gabriel shook his head no. 

 

“Did you?” Gabriel asked.

 

“...No...I thought I saw someone...with Dean.” Castiel hesitated as he glanced down at the wolf that jogged by his side. Gabriel said nothing as he eyed him.

 

“...Are you sure there was someone with Dean?” Gabriel stated, as Castiel tensed. “Or were you hoping?”

 

“What are you implying?” Castiel asked coldly, as Gabriel looked at Dean. 

 

“Does he remember what he does in his wolf form?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Yes.” Castiel growled his lie as Gabriel continued his stare but if he believed the lie or not, he didn’t comment. 

 

“God, I’m freezing.” Gabriel started holding himself. “Can’t we just wolf out?” 

 

“If you want to lose your personal belongings go ahead.” Castiel stated as Gabriel pouted. “Here. I have my gloves in my pocket.” Castiel started to dig through his pocket yanking out some black leather gloves. One fell to the floor which Dean happily grabbed. “Here Dean.” Dean growled playfully as he moved to keep it away from Castiel before he bolted away back into the woods. “DEAN!” 

 

“Wow. Weird. It’s like he has no human thought.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, Castiel’s eyes went red as he growled roughly Gabriel put his hands up defensively.

 

“Stay here,” Castiel growled as he bolted towards the woods. “DEAN! DEAN!” Castiel panted when he got to Dean’s secret hideout.

 

Castiel forced himself through the thick small trees which came back hitting him roughly, panting when he got to Dean curled up under the tree in his little hole. Dean lightly blocked the hole with his body but Castiel slowly moved towards him. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke as Dean sat up slightly Castiel slid himself through the hole, eyeing the little collection of random clothes and items. Castiel’s eyes slid over the random pieces of laundry, most he knew were stolen from clotheslines from complaining neighbors. He didn’t take much concern in it, thinking it was teenagers being a bit pervy. Castiel eyed the little collection of clothes, and some random other items. A couple kids toys, a couple lawn gnomes, dog chew toys and some some pool toys. 

 

Castiel eyed the little collection as he smiled at him as Dean lightly squashed the glove into a small corner of the little hideaway. Being very picky about where it was placed. 

 

“I wonder how long you’ve been making this collection?” Castiel hummed, petting Dean’s fur. It had been a month and a half since they mated. Dean to his knowledge has only snuck out three times without including this time. However, it seemed Dean did this more than he knew. Castiel laid his head on Dean’s fur who stopped focusing on the glove, to start affectionately licking Castiel’s face and hair. 

Castiel let out a loving sighing, god how beautiful Dean was. So innocent. Dean knew nothing of the cruelties of this world, he lived in his little bubble. Stealing and growing his collection in his little hideout, this beautiful bubble was where Castiel wanted Dean to stay. Not in this world of murder and wilds…

 

Castiel stared at Dean as Dean continued to clean and care for his mate. Dean...wasn’t alone when he passed out. He couldn’t have been. He know he saw Dean...fighting something...but sinking feeling was maybe he wasn’t attacking the wild...but a innocent…? 

 

“Dean…” Castiel whispered as Dean continued to care for him. “...Please tell me you aren’t a wild.” Dean pulled away from cleaning Castiel’s face as he started to clean and lick his own stomach. Castiel eyed him, before Dean sat up suddenly very alert as Castiel turned hearing Gabriel calling them. “It’s okay.” 

 

Castiel lovingly pet him, before he stood, eyeing the thick forest he could hear that Gabriel wasn't that far away and Dean was already starting to growl. He could tell Dean was being territorial over his spot. 

 

“Come on, Dean.” Castiel ushered him along, as Dean listened following him out of the spot and reunited with Gabriel.

 

“What took you so long?” Gabriel asked as Castiel shrugged. 

 

“Dean took a bit to find.” Castiel lied as Castiel started to walk back towards town. 

 

“Did you find your glove?” Gabriel asked holding the one glove, as Castiel looked apologetic, as Gabriel whined sliding down the one glove before shoving the pie into Castiel’s hand. “You carry the pie then.” Castiel rolled his eyes as they continued back towards town. 

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes opened to find himself in his warm bed, Castiel curled around him holding him in their beds, as Dean tiredly nuzzled back into his warmth.

 

“Are you awake?” Dean mumbled as Castiel shook his head no, god having that nightmare again. The one where he watched a wolf try to kill someone...in his dream...it was Castiel who was in danger...but he was here...he was fine.

 

“No.” Castiel breathed. “We both just climbed into bed.”

 

“...We?” Dean asked tiredly. “...Did I wolf out?” 

 

“Yep,” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“What did I do?” Dean questioned. 

 

“Ate a lot of pie, and loved getting your stomach pet.” Castiel stated, as Dean eyed him. 

 

“Bullshit.” Dean laughed.

 

“I’m serious.” Castiel mumbled as Dean lightly slapped his chest, before noticing he was still wearing clothes.

 

“A…Are you still in your clothes?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Too tired to move.” Castiel stated as Dean straddled him and started to undress him, taking his time as Castiel eyed Dean’s shirtless body as he did. 

 

“There.” Dean whispered, before he softly pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips which Castiel softly kissed back holding the omega in his arms, Castiel’s hands slid to cup Dean’s ass as Dean let out a loving laugh. “I thought you were tired.”

 

“What can I say, you are like a cup of coffee.” Castiel mumbled pressing kisses to Dean’s skin sliding down his chest to his stomach.

 

“...Hey you did you get my text earlier?” Dean questioned as Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Sorry, it was a long night. I didn’t read it.” Castiel stated giving him lazy kisses on his stomach. 

 

“So...you didn’t buy anymore?” Dean sounded...disappointed. 

 

“Buy anymore, what?” Castiel asked as Dean sighed.

 

“....” Dean crossed his arms and pouted. “I-I’m hungry.”

 

“Dean, I watched you eat a whole pie,” Castiel spoke affectionately. “How can you be hungry?” Castiel rubbed Dean’s stomach as Dean sighed affectionately. 

 

“I don’t know, I’m just...starving,” Dean mumbled. 

 

“...” Castiel pressed a kiss to his stomach. “I wish I was blessed with your figure and appetite. I’ll make you something...what do you want?” 

 

“...” Dean blushed. 

 

“...What?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

“...Just read the text.” Dean stated as Castiel sighed pulling his phone towards him. Castiel eyed the text before pausing putting it down. 

 

“You ate raw meat?” Castiel tilted his head, putting his phone down. 

 

“I ate  _ all _ the raw meat we own.” Dean covered his face. “It’s normally right?”

 

“...” Castiel paused. It wasn’t. It really wasn’t. Rarely did they just eat meat, unless they were in wolf form. Never did a humanoid werewolf eat raw meat, just because. “Yeah.” Castiel nodded. “It’s because you are like a wolf pup. You’re still-”

 

“Adjusting. I know.” Dean sighed softly as Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s stomach. “I just want to be normal.”

 

“You’re not normal, love. You’re a omega. The first of your kind.” Castiel stated as Dean moved to lovingly kiss him. Castiel held him as Dean planted loving kisses on his lips. 

 

“I’m the first and last of my kind.” Dean whispered, as Castiel twisted them the kisses becoming lustful. 

 

“That’s because you were specially made for me.” Castiel panted as he slid a hand down to cup Dean’s bulge as Dean let out a lustful growl. Dean hungrily kissing back, as Dean rocked against him. “My little omega mate made for me to spoil with love.” 

 

Dean’s eyes turned blue as he arched his back to his alpha’s touch. Castiel’s smirked his blue eyes becoming red as Dean moaned.

 

“A-Alpha…” Dean whimpered and moan. “Touch me. Please.”

 

“I thought you were hungry,” Castiel smirked. 

 

“Fuck me and then go get me some Grass Fed Ground Beef.” Dean panted as Castiel eyed his blue-eyed mate. 

 

“How much?” Castiel smirked as Dean bit roughly into his neck which Castiel moaned loudly. 

 

“Buy me the whole fucking store.” Dean growled as he pulled Castiel back into a rough kiss, Castiel kissed back just as roughly taking in his mates lustful scent as Castiel roughly yanked down Dean’s underwear happy to please him.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean eyes stood in the middle of the kitchen already helping himself to some more pie on the table, he was waiting for Castiel to return with his meal of ground beef which Dean’s stomach started to actually hurt again being without it. 

 

Why did he suddenly crave it so much? 

 

Dean rubbed his stomach before giving his fat a light squeeze, he...was eating so much more than before. Yet he wasn’t getting big, Castiel mentioned that Dean’s wolf side stomach was growing when Dean was confused by his own weight gain. If he hopped on a scale he had gained more than 6 pounds. 

 

Dean rubbed his stomach tenderly, before moving to lay on the couch with his pie. Taking a bite, he would rub his stomach. The attention to his stomach always made him feel so much better. Dean finished the pie, he set it on the coffee table before he rubbed his stomach trying to sooth how upset it was. 

 

“It’s okay.” Dean breathed to himself, not even realize he was talking to himself. “It’s okay…” Dean’s fingers slid over his stomach lovingly. “We’ll eat soon.”

 

“Who are you talking to?” Castiel chuckled as Dean sat up suddenly yanking his hand away from his stomach, sitting up on the couch. 

 

“N-No one just myself.” Dean choked out embarrassed that Castiel caught him. He realized he started doing that...he didn’t know why...but when his stomach started to hurt he tried to talk it down. 

“You’re so weird.” Castiel laughed as Dean smiled blushed, walking over to grab the ground beef from the groceries. Castiel choked out when Dean already started to swallow down the ground beef, chewing contently as Castiel watched Dean just enjoy himself. 

 

“Thanks, babe.” Dean chewed. “This is so good.”

 

Castiel watched Dean just popping some circles of ground beef into his mouth as he started to play on his computer. Castiel watched as Dean continued to eat. 

 

“Um...did you want me to cook the rest of it?” Castiel stated holding the other beef, Dean shook his head. 

 

“No just put it in the fridge,” Dean stated casually.

 

“You mean the freezer?” Castiel asked.

 

“No, I plan to bring some to lunch,” Dean spoke. “Plus I don’t see that lasting long.” Castiel said nothing as he stared at him concerned. 

 

“Let’s...not try to rely on the raw meat so much,” Castiel stated hesitantly. It really wasn’t normal.

 

“Hey, it’s what I’m craving.” Dean shrugged. “You said it was fine, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel lied again, as Dean gave him a soft smile.

 

“I’m sure it will pass.” Dean shrugged with a smile as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Yeah, just make sure to eat other things.” Castiel stated before putting the rest of the groceries away before joining Dean at the table as Castiel’s hand slid over his belly. “How’s your stomach?”

 

“Better.” Dean hummed as Dean closed his eyes resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder, as Castiel nuzzled contently into his mate. 

 

“Good.” Castiel hummed as he softly pressed him into a loving kiss. “I’m heading to bed before work. Since someone distracted me with their hot bod and stomach.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be in there soon.” Dean smiled with a laugh. 

 

“I mean it. You haven’t slept it.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I will. I promise. Let me just finish my food.” Dean popped more into his mouth as Castiel nodded before he pressed one last kiss on Dean’s lip before he walked into the bedroom. Dean gave him one last glance before happily continuing to finish his ground beef only stopping to  take moments to pause to rub his content stomach. 

 


	5. What the humans don't know

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you sure you haven’t found any bodies?” Castiel asked as Gabriel walked with him into the police station. 

 

“As I said yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that…” Gabriel continued as Castiel sighed.

 

“I get it.” Castiel frowned.

 

“I haven’t found shit since we were attacked,” Gabriel said. “It’s been two weeks. We won’t find anything.” 

 

“I just...need to be sure.” Castiel sighed. “Dean...was covered in a lot of blood.”

 

“With no one in the system. It didn’t lead us to anything.” Gabriel explained. “You said Dean hasn’t wolfed out since then.” 

 

“I have been trying to keep a better eye on him,” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“Worse case, Dean was the wild because he was inexperienced in his wolf side and has stopped. Best case, Dean killed the wild and the killings stopped. I don’t know why you are reading into this too much.” Gabriel spoke moving to his desk. “Take it as a blessing this is over.” Castiel nodded before grabbing his coat, eyeing Gabriel one last time. 

 

“...Maybe you’re right.” Castiel spoke. “...I’ll go close the bar,” Castiel stated, heading over to the bar for the obvious tossing out the drunks, making sure they get home okay and helping his mate close the bar. 

 

“Alright, have a good night,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel turned and walked out to his car. 

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean stood in the back storage guiltily helping himself to the hamburger meat they had stored in the fridge to cook. He ate at least one container from the storage every day he worked. Then helped himself to one from home. God, he was just...always hungry. He ate all the time, Dean always had food in his mouth. The only time he felt full was when he ate raw meat. 

 

He tried to avoid eating it around Castiel, he could tell Castiel didn’t seem thrilled with the idea of him eating it. So he...stopped at home. If he craved it, he would eat it here, or buy one before going to work. God, what was up with his cravings. 

 

Dean scooped the last bit of hamburger meat into his mouth before closing his eyes and just enjoying the taste. He jumped when he heard someone coming shoving the evidence into the trash and quickly swallowing when Jo walked into the back. 

 

“Hey Dean, there’s someone here to see you,” Jo spoke grabbing some more ketchup. 

 

“Who?” Dean asked as Jo shrugged. “Officer Novak?”

 

“No. Some other guy.” Jo stated. “Jimmy, I think.”

 

“Jimmy?” Dean blinked as Dean slowly walked out to the bar to see Jimmy sitting at a booth by himself. Drinking a beer, as he eyed the tv across from him. What was Castiel’s cousin doing here? Dean slowly cleaned his hands of the smell of ground beef before slowly wiping his hands on his apron before walking over. Jimmy’s attention turned to him who offered a kind smile. “Hi…”

 

“Nice to see you again, Dean,” Jimmy spoke offering his hand out ushering to the seat next to him which Dean took once offered.

 

“What...do I owe the pleasure?” Dean tilted his head slightly as Jimmy smile.

 

“I just...wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night,” Jimmy spoke as Dean blinked. Dean didn’t have a second to think really on it when Jimmy got a plate of burgers and fries in front of him. Dean’s eyes moved to it, as Jimmy spoke. 

 

“O-One second. Jo, Can I have one as well.” Dean ushered to the plate as Jo nodded before heading back towards the kitchen, He turned back to jimmy trying really hard not to stare at Jimmy’s food like a weirdo. “I’m sorry, continue. I just realized I haven’t eaten yet.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Jimmy gave a soft smile. “I just wanted to start over.” 

 

“I-I’d love that.” Dean lit up. “I m-mean. I-I don’t know Castiel’s family very well. I know Gabriel pretty well since my brother grew up with him, but...that’s it.” Dean confessed. “He’s been kind of keeping me from them.” 

 

“He’s right to,” Jimmy spoke chewing on the burger. “They are a bit old fashioned. They hate change and want to stick to the old ways.”

 

“I know that marriages or matings are arranged, that betas can’t look alpha’s in the eye unless they are mated-” Dean stared as a burger was placed in front of him. Dean grabbed it quickly shoving the first bite into his mouth. Dean sucked in air contently as his hand moved under the table to rub his stomach subconsciously. 

 

“It’s all a bit over the top,” Jimmy stated. “What you are is something that isn’t exactly easy for them to take.”

 

“I know,” Dean spoke covering his mouth to talk with it full “But here I am.”

 

“They will come around,” Jimmy spoke. “After all, you are Castiel’s mate. He’s in line to become the tribe’s leader.”

 

“How does that all work exactly,” Dean questioned. “He’s like the president?”

 

“More like the king,” Jimmy stated. “Castiel will be in charge of all the tribes, Dealing with fights, birth blessings, Deaths ceremonies, Slips ups and of course wilds.”

 

“Wilds?” Dean asked as Jimmy paused his eating to speak.

 

“Jimmy,” Castiel spoke as he slid into the booth with Dean. Jimmy’s eyes fell to Castiel who stared at him unreadable. He slid a protective arm around the curve of Dean’s back as Dean turned to him mouth full of food. “What were you guys talking about?”

 

Jimmy noticed Castiel’s disdain for what they were talking about and out of respect bowed his head. 

 

“Nothing.” Jimmy wiped his mouth standing he tossed a twenty on the counter before standing. “I should go. I have a conference call in the morning.” 

 

“Oh, a-alright,” Dean stated as Jimmy bowed his head respectfully in a bye, before walking out the door. Dean’s eyes moved from jimmy to Castiel as Castiel watched him go. Turning to look at Dean, as Dean continued to fill his face with the burger. Castiel eyed him as Dean focused back on his food. “He was apologizing.” 

 

“He has a loud mouth,” Castiel mumbled as he watched Dean shove a fry into his mouth. Castiel reached for one, but Dean smacked his hand away eating the fry Castiel was going for. “Sharing is caring.”

 

“Get your own.” Dean munched, Castiel smiled at that. 

 

“You look like you haven’t eaten all day.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“I haven’t.” Dean lied. “I’ve been too busy.” 

 

“What has been keeping you busy, my love?” Castiel asked honestly curious.

 

“I-....” Dean choked out. “Bar stuff.” 

 

“Bar stuff…” Castiel nodded a repeated, as Dean continued to quickly eat. 

 

“Yeah. It sucked.” Dean spoke with food with his mouth, when Castiel’s hand moved to hold Dean’s thigh, as Dean paused his eating.

 

“Hey...are you okay?” Castiel spoke concerned as Dean blinked at his question. It was such as odd question.

 

“...Yeah…” Dean blinked confusedly. “...Why?”   
  


“Nothing…” Castiel spoke eyeing him. Maybe he was overreacting, Castiel out of natural instinct moved to bury his face into Dean’s neck holding him close.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Dean laughed, Castiel didn’t say anything taking in the slight scent of S'mores which he wasn’t accustomed to on Dean. 

 

“Nothing...You just...smell really good.” Castiel whispered again when a rough slam and breaking made them pull apart. Sam had fallen onto another customers table knocking it over, spilling beer, glass, and food everywhere.

 

“Sam!” Dean choked out as Castiel moved out from the seat before Dean moved towards Sam. Dean cupped Sam’s face, as Sam looked around drunkenly. 

 

“Fucking human!” The customer growled, as Dean turned eyeing the large biker man, Dean turned back to Sam when he noticed the strong smell of blood on Sam. 

 

“Sam, where are you hurt?” Dean asked concern as a man grabbed Dean’s shoulder roughly. However, the second Dean let out a loud whimper like a kicked dog, as a black wolf roughly bit onto the man’s face. The werewolf biker screamed in pain as Castiel thrashed his face in his mouth clenching on it almost enough to break it. 

 

“KNOCK IT OFF!” Jo tried to get through the werewolf barricade, which kept the humans from the view of the werewolf fight. Which no one tried to help the biker man, especially not against the prince. “I’M CALLING THE COPS!” Jo moved back behind the bar grabbing the phone. 

 

Castiel’s attack was vicious, blood spilling onto the floor, the man’s loud screams of pain made even the strongest man wince. The werewolf tried to transform to wolf form, but Castiel bit down harder, punishing him for his attempt. 

 

“ENOUGH!” Gabriel’s voice came pushing through the barricade, as Castiel paused. Castiel didn’t let go of the man’s face, growling threateningly at Gabriel his red eyes staring at him. Gabriel moved close to Dean who turned to look at him. “Are you both okay?”

 

Dean nodded hesitantly, as Gabriel eyed them both. Sam was bleeding, he could smell it. 

 

“What set him off?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“T-The man grabbed me.” Dean turned to look at the man who was whimpering weakly. 

 

“He touched you then?” Gabriel asked as Dean moved his shirt to reveal his deeply bruising shoulder. 

 

“It’s healing a lot quicker than normal.” Dean choked out as Gabriel lightly touched it, Dean let out a little noise as Castiel instantly dropped the barely conscious man to glare and growl at Gabriel. Werewolves yanked the man away before Castiel could turn his attention back to the man. 

 

“Dean, call him to you,” Gabriel spoke putting his hands up defensively to the wolf.

 

“W-What?” Dean asked confused. 

 

“He’s responding to your pain. Calm him down and he might snap out of it.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“How?! I thought he could control his form!” Dean asked.

 

“Normally we could but this is all his natural instinct to protect his mate,” Gabriel whispered.  “He can’t be rationalized. Dean, you have to stop him or I’m next.” Castiel moved to Gabriel. 

 

“UH! H-HERE BOY!” Dean whistled gaining the wolf’s attention as he rubbed his fingers together. Castiel hesitated but quickly moved to Dean. Dean smiled as the happy black wolf moved to him licking his face and nuzzling against his stomach. His tail wagging happily in the air, as Dean softly pet him. “Good boy.”

 

“Hey. hey.” Gabriel grabbed his face as Castiel snapped out of his happiness with his mate. “You with me?” Castiel blinked before licking Gabriel’s face. “Good. Change back.” Castiel blinked before slowly transforming back, Dean looked over him concerned as Someone handed back Castiel his clothes. 

 

Castiel started to shove on his pants, as Gabriel picked up Sam, Dean moved to help him. 

 

“Castiel we got to go,” Dean stated grabbing Castiel’s hand as Dean yanked him towards the door, the werewolves waited till Castiel and the others were out of the door before going back to their business. Jo moved to the unconscious man which people were tending to.

 

“The ambulance is on its way.” Jo choked out as she stared down at the mauled man. “...God...What did he do to you?” Jo stated glancing at the wolf bite on his face. No one answered her, but then again...Jo knew better than to ask.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Was he okay?” Castiel asked as they walked into their house as Dean moved Castiel to take a seat as he cleaned the blood off of Castiel.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Dean nodded as Castiel covered his face, Gabriel moved Sam into the guest bedroom.

 

“I-I have never lost my cool like that before.” Castiel breathed. “I-I don’t know why. You whimpered and I snapped.” 

 

“Listen to me.” Dean grabbed his face. “He hurt me. He was going to hurt my brother. You saved us.” 

 

“I could have talked him down. I didn’t...I didn’t mean to hurt him.”  Castiel whispered as Dean eyed him before sliding into his arms holding him. Castiel held him back softly sobbing in his frustration and shame, taking in the strong scent of smores.

 

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered as Castiel held him tightly. When Dean finally made Castiel laid down he moved back out to talk to Gabriel who was waiting.

 

“Is he okay?” Gabriel asked as Dean nodded. 

 

“I made him lay down. He’s really upset.” Dean held himself. 

 

“I could have imagined,” Gabriel spoke. “It’s not normal for a werewolf to lose their cool like that when not under the influence. Did...he have anything to drink?” 

 

“Not that I know of.” Dean turned looking back to the bedroom. “He never drinks on duty.”

 

“I was afraid you might say that.” Gabriel breathed. “I’ll have to look into why Castiel snapped like that. I also need to check on the werewolf. Just to make sure he didn’t die.” 

 

“W-Will Castiel be in trouble if he does?” Dean choked out.

 

“No. The second the werewolf touched you, he signed his death warrant.” Gabriel scoffed. “He’s lucky Castiel didn’t kill him then.”

 

“But...the fact Castiel doesn’t remember...is the problem right?” Dean whispered. 

 

“Yeah.” Gabriel nodded. “It’s...not normal. I’ll let you both know what I find out.” 

 

“Thank you.” Dean nodded as Gabriel slowly let himself out. Dean let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Dean grabbed for some wine, and a wine glass. Dean rubbed his eyelids as he poured a bit of wine for his headache. Deciding to stay in the living room to keep from waking Castiel or Sam.

 

Dean took a large sip, which he wiped his mouth grabbing his computer he moved to sit on the couch. Bundled in blankets, with a glass of wine and Castiel’s shared laptop. Dean typed into the computer as he helped himself to another sip. Dean eyed some werewolf lore on the internet which he tried not to rely on. However, it was hard to ask Castiel things without sounding like an idiot. 

 

His searches were getting nowhere but teen really into alphas and male pregnancy on the internet. Dean sighed giving up as he grabbed for another sip of wine.

 

“Pft. Male Pregnancy.” Dean stated as he paused a couple minutes eyeing the Archive of our own website. “...They have some Spideypool…?” Dean glanced around before clicking on the first story.

 

After at least thirty Spideypool stories, Dean was in tears now officially addicted to the internet and Archive of our own.  

 

“They had a kid called Gwen, In honor of Gwen’s sad death making them come together?!” Dean sniffed as he lightly patted his belly. “I want a kid.” Dean sighed as he patted his slightly bloated belly from the weeks of ground beef. Dean let out a light chuckle of his silly fantasy before he went to take an another sip of wine. 

 

That sip didn’t sit well with him, and before he could really process, he had rushed into the sink vomiting up the wine. Dean couldn’t keep it down, Dean covered his mouth once he was able to pull himself away and covered his face with his hand. Dean felt so sick, Dean moved to the couch as his eyes turned blue. 

 

His vision wobbly as he his vision faded in and out from his house to outside in the rain. Dean was panting as he tried to make his way to the couch but...he was also making his way to the werewolf biker from earlier who was cursing up a storm into his phone. 

 

Dean fell face first towards the couch as he lunged into the biker latching onto his face as the scream broke out from the biker as Dean lost consciousness.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes shot open as he laid inside his secret space in the middle of the forest, Dean blinked confused as he sat up under the base of the tree. Looking around, this wasn’t the first time he woke up here but this was the first time in two weeks. 

 

Dean sat up as a dog toy made him jump, he shoved it away before looking around. God, why did his wolf form like this place so much? Dean searched the hay nesting for the emergency phone they kept there for this. When a voice made him tense. 

 

“Dad?” A kid called, Dean glanced around they were close to his...safe space. Dean ducked more into the tree as the sound of sobs started. “Dad! Where are you?! I’m scared.” 

 

Dean’s senses were going haywire. This kid was getting too close. His secret space. Dean’s vision started to fade in and out as his heart race speed up.

 

“N-No No no… H-He’s just a kid. ” Dean panted as his vision faded.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pulled up to the forest seeing Gabriel as well as other humans lined up at the entrance. Castiel looked around confused, as he walked over to Gabriel.

 

“Gabriel.” Castiel choked out. 

 

“Cas? What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked confused. 

 

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked as Gabriel turned looking at the forest. 

 

“A human kid got lost in the forest while hunting, Adam Holts,” Gabriel spoke. “What are you doing here. I thought you called out.” 

 

“Dean’s missing,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Dean?” Gabriel spoke. “Wolfed out?” Gabriel hissed panicked, Castiel nodded. “I thought you said he stopped.”

 

“He did! I need to get in there and find him before the human’s do.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Or you better find him before he finds the human!” Gabriel snapped. “The kids only five, Cas.” 

 

“He wouldn’t hurt him!” Castiel snapped back. 

 

“You better hope not,” Gabriel spoke. “Or his deaths on YOUR hands.” Castiel was taken back by the words as Castiel bolted into the woods without hesitation before Gabriel went to address the search party before they started to buy him some time.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“DEAN!” Castiel called as he bolted through the forest, running to the spot he hoped for sure Dean would be at. Shoving himself through the trees, he grunted as they ran through, causing the thick trees to smack him at his forceful entry. Castiel stopped seeing the backside of Dean’s fur, his back to the opening as Castiel let out a soft relaxed breath. Dean was okay.

 

“Dean,” Castiel called as he slowly moved to Dean. “Here boy.” Dean turned his head as he paused his licking to growl. “Hey hey.” Castiel put his hand up submissively as Dean sniffed the air reading his scent before going back to lick. “Come here boy.”

 

Dean refused him.

 

Dean never refused him. 

 

“Dean-” Castiel moved closer hearing a little whimper, Castiel moved towards the opening to see the small human boy gripping tightly into the wolf’s fur. Crying into it, as Dean nuzzled and snuggled close. Cleaning the boy from dirt and blood from what looks like he fell. “Adam?” 

 

“Mr. Novak?” Adam breathed as Castiel hesitantly moved him away from Dean. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Castiel asked hesitantly as Adam shook his head no.

 

“She didn’t Mr. Novak.” Adam sniffed. “She made me lay down in her nest and made me warm.” 

 

“I’ll bring you to your daddy,” Castiel spoke as Dean whimpered as the boy was leaving. “Stay.” Dean listened as he laid back in his den.

 

“Can I visit?” Adam spoke as Castiel carried Adam through the forest. “When the puppies come?” 

 

“What puppies?” Castiel laughed as he walked.

 

“She’s going to have puppies, right?” Adam asked.

 

“What makes you say that?” Castiel questioned curiously.

 

“Because when my hamster had babies, she nested too,” Adam stated as Adam’s father’s yell drew their attention. Castiel let him down as Adam ran to his parents. Castiel shook his head at Adam’s words, before turning to make his way back to Dean. After thank yous, and a lot of attention, Castiel finally was able to reunite with his mate.

 

When he came back to Dean, Dean was fast asleep in the den, Castiel let out a loving sigh as he stripped down himself. When he also came into his wolf form, he moved into the den and nuzzled into Dean’s warmth. The wolf whimpered with love as he licked Castiel’s face before laying back down to sleep, and Castiel contently followed suit after all...it was his day off.

  
  
  



	6. Missing the obvious

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Three months and three weeks before**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean moaned as Castiel carried him into their home, the week after their ‘honeymoon’ in the woods. Dean pressed back into each lustful kiss this two idiots couldn’t keep from touching one another. Castiel’s hands held Dean up by his beautiful jean’d ass, as Dean gripped on running fingers through Castiel’s hair before Castiel dropped them both down onto the bed.

 

Dean broke into happy laughter as Castiel growled lustfully trying to nip it away. In all his years of dreading finding a mate, he never imagined he would be this happy with one. Dean laughed as Castiel’s calloused hands slid up his sides under his shirt, as Dean turned onto his stomach arching his hips in those sexy tight jeans. 

 

“Another round already?” Dean purred in temptation. 

 

“I’m not sure who is keeping up with who here,” Castiel growled as he looked down at his omega who wiggled ready for more.

 

“Just waiting on you, old man,” Dean smirked as Castiel bit into his neck teasingly as Dean whimpered a moan of approval. 

 

Dean was so perfect during Castiel’s rut. How perfectly he assumed the position of bottom, he didn’t need to be coaxed or trained. Dean’s body craved it as much as he did. Their movements were synced. Castiel had heard story after story about how...awkward mating for the first time was. Even if they were lovers prior. In wolf form it was hard to keep the synced feeling you were use to while human. 

 

There was never a skipped beat with them. Never an awkward moment. There was something growing inside Dean just as Castiel’s rut grew within him. The perfect mating. 

 

Dean slid up against Castiel tempting to coax other round out of him, as Castiel eyed his mate, when a phone ringing made Castiel look away. Dean whimpered, trying to pry his attention away from the phone but Castiel answered it and Dean groaned loudly in defeat.

 

“I’ll be there soon, Gabriel.” Castiel stated as Dean frowned at him noticeably. “Sorry babe, I only had a week of paid vacation. Duty calls.” He tried to kiss Dean but Dean wiggled free walking towards the bathroom starting the shower. 

 

“I wish we could stay out there forever.” Dean sighed sadly as Castiel watched him. 

 

“It wouldn’t be good to stay in our wolf form too long. We could lose ourselves.” Castiel stated. 

 

“Has it ever happened?” Dean asked. 

 

“Rumors, but nothing I know about.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“Then how come you believe it?” Dean questioned. 

 

“Because...you feel it…” Castiel stated touching his chest. “When you are in that form longer than a week.” Dean said nothing as Dean sighed.

 

“Well, in my fantasy it turns out okay for us.” Dean stated after a long time of silence, as he started to undress. “Do you have time for a shower before work?”

 

Castiel laid back in the bed, closing his eyes as he listened to Dean.

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke turning to look at him. “Cas….You listening?....Caaaaa-”

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“-s?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel forced his eyes open, returning to reality as he stood over the room of corpses. “You with us?” Castiel nodded before turning to look at the dead biker body. A least three weeks old. The body along with the others with it, were torn and played with. This was...a wild killing. 

 

There were at least six more bodies including the biker.

 

The more recent one was a female werewolf, people thought had run away, half eaten and already stiff. Castiel eyed her body, before standing up straight and turning to Gabriel.

 

“Like the others.” Castiel stated, as Gabriel eyed him. 

 

“The wild is smart enough to hide their trail.” Gabriel stated. “Using this abandoned house? Smart. Are we sure this is a wild?”

 

“It ate a werewolf.” Castiel crossed its arms. “It ate at least three werewolves. If it wasn’t before, it is now.” Gabriel said nothing as he stared at the dead biker. 

 

“That’s the one. The one you fought with.” Gabriel stated.

 

“Don’t.” Castiel waved him off turning to walk away. “Gather what you can, then bag them.” 

 

“Castiel. He looks three weeks old-” Gabriel followed. 

 

“Stop.” Castiel snapped.

 

“Right after your fight. Where he tried to hurt Dean-” Gabriel stopped when Castiel quickly turned.

 

“What are you implying?” Castiel frowned. 

 

“How many times has Dean gotten out since then?” Gabriel frowned back.

 

“He only got out ONCE with Adam,” Castiel stated. “And he didn’t HURT him.”

 

“Since then, how sure you are that it was once?” Gabriel frowned as Castiel looked him square in the face. “Look, I don’t want to believe it either, but we need to be realistic. This only started happening when Dean changed.” Castiel turned with a growl as Gabriel grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Lock him up. Just till we are sure.” Gabriel stated as Castiel hesitantly paused at his words. “That might be his only way to prove he’s innocent.” Castiel yanked his wrist away, as Castiel thought long and hard on the choice given. 

 

“Let’s see if Tessa can tell us anything about the wounds.” Castiel spoke though Gabriel wanted to press it. He didn’t and followed after him.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stared out at the rain, his hands sliding over his ever growing belly. His abs gone under the slight build of weight. He remembered when he only weighed 180. Now he weighed almost 203. Dean bit at his nails wearing a large blanket to keep him warm. 

 

He was gaining weight rather quickly, he noticed. He wished it wasn’t this way, but he was  _ always _ hungry and when he wasn’t hungry he was  _ tired.  _ It was like everything in the universe wanted him to stay home and get fat. 

 

Dean yanked his hands away when he realized he was rubbing it again, mentally cursing how weird it was to talk to your fat or caress it. Just three months ago, Dean was skinny. Now Dean was fat. 

 

“Hey Dean?” A voice made him turn as Sam stood in the kitchen. “You okay? You have been quiet.” 

 

“Sorry, were you talking to me?” Dean asked walking over a hand on his lower back, rubbing how sore he felt. 

 

“What’s wrong with your back?” Sam asked eyeing him. 

 

“My back has been killing me lately,” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Been sleeping on it weird?” Sam asked as Dean shrugged. 

 

“I think I’m just gaining weight too quickly.” Dean sighed moving to sit at the table. “I think that’s what’s throwing me off.” 

 

“Have you thought about dieting?” Sam shrugged.

 

“I’m not dieting.” Dean stated with a scoff. “Maybe when you go to AA.” 

 

“I’m not an alcoholic.” Sam scoffed. 

 

“Sure.” Dean sighed picking at his nails, as Sam moved to stop him from biting them. 

 

“You always bite to bleed.” Sam stated as Dean slowly focused towards the window. 

 

“A great example of our parents.” Dean mumbled as Sam sighed. “...Do you ever just...hate them...for being so fucked up.”

 

“Our dad tried.” Sam looked conflicted. 

 

“Our dad got stuck with us because mom left first.” Dean gave a sad smile, looking at the rain. “That’s the Winchester way, we run...into a bottle…” Sam looked down. 

 

“Into a new town.” Dean bit at his fingernails, referring to his father.

 

“Into the arms of another.” Dean thought of their mother before he hissed when he bled looking down at the blackened red blood watching it spill down his finger. “ and ...into the next ground beef patty.” 

 

Sam eyed him, as Dean slid his bleeding finger into his mouth. 

 

“Don’t you mean burger?” Sam asked as Dean paused. 

 

“Y-Yeah obviously.” Dean choked out as he moved to Sam. “Hey speaking of which how goes the burgers.” 

 

“Almost done.” Sam eyed him. “Are you sure you don’t want a salad.” 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to piss in that beer?” Dean shoved him lightly. 

 

“I get it. I get it.” Sam put his hands up. “So will your roommate be coming home for lunch?” Dean’s eyes lingered on Sam, as Sam flipped a burger. 

 

You were such chicken shit, Dean. 

 

Still unable to bring up the courage to explain to sam that they weren’t roommates. Dean still was...waiting to come out. At least he had the courage to tell Sam they were living together.

 

“I’ll ask him.” Dean spoke moving out of the room, Dean walked into the bedroom hitting the call button. Castiel’s phone went to voicemail, and Dean let out a slightly disappointed sigh. “Hey, love. Are you coming home for lunch?” Dean started to rub his stomach again as he spoke to him. “Just...give me a call when you are free….We love you….I-...I mean I love you. I-I don’t know why I said we. O-Okay I’m just going to-” 

 

Dean hung up in embarrassment. Even with castiel as his mate, and both of them madly in love. He still got all flustered and tried to say the smoothest things as though he was trying to make Castiel fall for him all over again. 

 

“You are so lame, Winchester.” Dean breathed with a soft snicker as he calmly touched his belly, before placing his phone down on the table before walking out with his brother. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the morgue watching as Tessa worked on one of the victims, Castiel eyed her as she focused on the body. Castiel walked up besides her taking a look at what she was working on.

 

“What are you looking at?” Castiel asked.

 

“Get a god damn bell!” Tessa yelped as she held her heart. “Werewolves getting eaten as your sneaking around like your goddamn batman.” 

 

“Got to keep you on your toes.” Castiel winked.

 

“He’s sorry.” Gabriel cut in as Tessa glared at him. 

 

“Whatcha got?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Nothing. The bodies are too decomposed...however. I did get some hair, but it's too little to test.” Tessa sighed. “I do believe it is the same, M.O.” 

 

“Is it possible to test?” Castiel asked.

 

“...We can try…” Tessa sighed. “But we got to be right. That might be the only evidence to prove who it is.” Castiel sighed. “What do you want me to tell your father?”

 

“Tell him nothing. Tell him it’s just a slip.” Castiel spoke.

 

“There is no need. I believe you explained everything so elegantly.” Crowley spoke as the three werewolves turned towards the door seeing Crowley accompanied by meg who followed respectfully behind him.

 

“F-Father.” Castiel choked out as Crowley eyed the three bodies on the table.

 

“How many?” Crowley asked. 

 

“E-Eight, sir.” Tessa spoke unable to deny him. “Maybe even nine or ten.” Crowley’s eyes glowed red as the non royal blood lowered their heads in respect. 

 

“How long?” Crowley turned to look at his son. “Let me guess...about three months?” 

 

Castiel raised his head quickly at the accusation. It wasn’t...guessing. He knew what Castiel feared. What he was trying not to believe. Castiel didn’t lower his eyes from crowley. He didn’t dare give him the satisfaction. 

 

“...Well.” Crowley eyed Castiel smirking knowing he hit a nerve. “I expect this handled Castiel.” 

 

“I understand,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“You have one week to figure out who the wild is,” Crowley spoke. 

 

“O-one week?!” Castiel choked out. “That’s impossible.”

 

“Once you come to terms with what we both know, saving me from embarrassment and getting rid of your frankenstein of a makeshift werewolf. Meg has agreed to pardon your...digressions and has agreed to mate and produce strong offspring with you.” Crowley eyed him, Meg held her head up high, smirking behind dark maroon lipstick in her tight black dress. 

 

“I hope you understand this when I say this with the utmost respect, father, and Miss. Masters...” Castiel bowed his head. “Fuck you both.” Crowley smirked as he eyed him. 

 

“I expect you at the meeting one week from now to tell me your mate has been dealt with.” Crowley eyed him before turning away, Meg turned as well storming off after him. Castiel let out a worried breath. He only had one week. He didn’t have a single clue…

 

Gabriel was right...He needed to prove Dean’s innocence, that might be all the time he had to accomplish.

 

“Get me all you can find,” Castiel spoke as Tessa nodded quickly. “Gabriel you’re with me.” 

 

“Where are we going?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“To prove Dean innocent.” Castiel stated. “We only have one week to do it.”

 

“We got this.” Gabriel followed. “I mean, all we have to do is keep him inside and hope someone dies. Sounds easy.” Castiel shot him a glare as Gabriel let out a nervous laugh as he followed him back to his house.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Dean and sam laughed over the tv show they were watching as the front door shoved open, Dean turned seeing Castiel’s eyes fall to him. Dean’s smile faded when he noticed his concern. What was wrong?

 

“Cas?” Dean stood as Castiel cupped his face, eyeing it with concern.

 

“Sam, you need to go home.” Castiel turned looking to Sam having really no mental capacity for his normal politeness as Sam blinked in surprise.

 

“Excuse me?” Sam stood. 

 

“Whatever it is, he can stay.” Dean crossed his arms as Castiel shook his head no.

 

“Go home, sam,” Castiel spoke strongly. 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Sam scoffed at how rude Castiel was being.

 

“Sam, let’s just go.” Gabriel offered to take his hand trying to lead him away, however, it wasn’t working.

 

“Let go.” Sam snapped yanking his hand free.  

 

“Cas-” Dean spoke gaining Castiel’s attention. “Wolf?” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded. “...Sam, you need to go. We will hang out a bit later okay? I forgot I had a thing.” Sam scoffed at Dean not defending Sam to Castiel. 

 

“...” Sam threw his hands in the air with a scoff. “Not going to have my back against him? Just going to let him kick me out?...Great example of our parents.” 

 

“Sam-” Dean choked out but Sam had already left out the door and Dean covered his face upset. “You BETTER have a good fucking explanation for this-!” 

 

“Your life is in danger,” Castiel spoke coldly as Dean was taken back, as Castiel moved back towards the garage. 

 

“W...What?” Dean followed watching as Castiel pulled out a bunch of chains from a box. 

 

“You know the news stories of  _...suicides _ .” Castiel hesitated. “We’ve had a bunch you know.”

 

“So?” Dean blinked. “What? Am I going to die from suicide?” Dean looked annoyed with his sassy reply.

 

“No, those deaths were not suicides.” Castiel breathed carrying them into the bedroom. “They were killings. Maulings by a wild.” 

 

“What’s a wild?” Dean spoke. 

 

“When a werewolf kills and eats their own kind they...go crazy. Like...humans and cannibalism. They just...snap. Kill for fun.” Castiel ushered him towards the bedroom as he started to connect the chain to the bed. 

 

“T-That’s terrible.” Dean choked out. “But what does that have to do with me?”

 

“I have less than one week to find out who the murderer is before the wolf council meets on the matter. They already have a suspect.” Castiel stated.

 

“I-Isn’t that good?” Dean asked crossing his arms, as Castiel pulled to make sure the chains were tight enough to stay in place but gave enough room for movement around the room. “They already have a person who could be a wild.” 

 

“They will kill them without trial hoping to get rid of the problem.” Castiel scoffed upset moving to Dean, he took his hand lovingly. “I need to prove them innocent or they will not live past next Sunday.”

 

“I mean...that’s not ideal...but what does that have to do with-” Dean stopped as Castiel slid the handcuff over his wrist. Dean held his breath as he looked into Castiel’s eyes.

 

“...Me?” Dean choked out. “You...think...it’s me?” 

 

“Dean-” Castiel tried to cup his face but Dean shoved him away as he sank onto the bed. Castiel looked away ashamed. “...It’s the only way I could make you safe…” Dean said nothing as Castiel looked down. “It’s just for a week…”

 

“Just a week...of sleeping next to a monster.” Dean scoffed upset as he covered his face, Castiel flinched at the words.

 

“Dean, you aren’t a monster-” Castiel tried.

 

“I was talking about you.” Dean snapped as Castiel went quiet again. “...Do what you fucking must.” Dean held out his wrist as Castiel grabbed the next chain.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched Castiel slid a cuff onto his ankle, Dean sighed running fingers through his hair. He had enough room to move and lay comfortably. Despite having been chained up to the bed, Dean wrapped his sweater close as he scratched at the collar on his neck. 

 

“Leave it, dean.” Castiel tried to sooth his upset mate.

 

“No. I won’t.” Dean snapped. “You come home. You made my brother leave to explain you think I’m a serial killer?!” 

 

“Dean it isn’t like that.” Castiel touched his shoulder but Dean ripped away from him, moving as far as the chain would allow. 

 

“I’m sorry, are we not doing this because you want to prove I’m NOT a serial killer?” Dean snapped, Castiel flinched at his mate’s upset nature. Dean was hurt. Dean was in pain and it was all because of him. “Castiel, I am NOT murdering people!”

 

“Honey, I know!” Castiel spoke back. “I don’t think you are!” 

 

“Bullshit.” Dean covered his face. “I can feel you lying to me! You’re scared I am! You’re SCARED of me!” Castiel was taken back, as Dean turned away tears in his eyes. “I thought you were being weird...This whole time you thought I was fucking murdering people.” 

 

“Dean.” Castiel tried but Dean growled shoving him away his eyes went blue as Castiel slammed roughly against the wall. 

 

“I just have to stay here every night till someone else dies right?” Dean sniffed. “Chained up like some fucking ANIMAL?” Castiel flinched at his words. “...I’ll stay then. I’ll stay all week chained to this stupid fucking bed to prove to you, to prove to everyone I am not some fucking monster like the rest of this stupid fucking town.”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing. “...Do you need anything?”

 

“Can you please get me a glass of wine.” Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he curled into himself. Castiel eyed his upset mate looking at him sadly. 

 

“...I love you.” Castiel whispered as Dean said nothing. Castiel looked down sadly before going to listen to Dean’s request. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean hadn’t said a word, he mostly kept to himself. Obviously upset and kept mostly focused on the tv in his room. Castiel stayed home with him. Tending to his mate and trying to make him comfortable. Dean however would have rather ate knives and usually didn’t bother with him. Dean passed his time watching tv, or sleeping. When he finally couldn’t hold out a hunger strike, he mostly ate. 

 

Gabriel would come by or call explaining no one had died, at this point as shitty as it sounded...Dean was hoping someone would. Dean let out an annoyed sigh as Castiel brought him his meal. 

 

“Hungry?” Castiel would try to talk to Dean. Dean blinked at him pissy. “How long are you going to be mad at me?”

 

“Depends do you think I’m going to eat your face off while you sleep?” Dean scoffed picking at his food. 

 

“Babe,” Castiel spoke as he softly kneeled down to his mate. “I know it means nothing...but I don’t imagine you ever eating my face.” Dean softly smiled at him.

 

“Then why am I chained up?” Dean asked as Castiel sighed.

 

“...We don’t have any clues to the killer.” Castiel explained touching his knee. “...All I have is to prove you're innocent...or you won’t be coming out of the meeting alive.” Dean paused at his words. “Dean my father expects you to be the killer. If someone dies while you are in my sight. You will be safe...if no one dies...If I can’t prove you not to be…” Castiel closed his eyes. 

 

Dean cupped his face eyeing it before pressing him into a soft kiss, Castiel kissed him back ever so softly before Dean pulled back.

 

“W-...We will prove it.” Dean whispered pressing their foreheads together. “Because you have so many date nights you have to do to make up to me for this…” 

 

Castiel gave a loving laugh nodding as tears swelled up in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, love.” Castiel sobbed. “I really don’t think you are the killer. I’m just so scared. I can’t lose you...I love you so much, my love. I’m so-” Castiel choked out before Dean pressed him back into a hard kiss, Dean didn’t know why he allowed the kisses to grow heated. Dean allowing Castiel to undress him...but he was mad at the fucker. However, just losing himself to the feeling of sex...and the feeling of his mate touching him...made the week a little better off.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke to growling which the alpha grunted twisting back in the sheets to snuggle back into the omega. However, he was met with a cold side of a pillow as he forced himself to sit up. 

 

“Dean?!” Castiel choked out moving towards the light turning it on. Wolf Dean laid on the edge of the bed, biting at the last restraint on his ankle. Dean seemed to have slipped through the other restraints. Dean must have been a lot thinner than Castiel. Castiel watched Dean slip through the last restraint before panting as he licked his free ankle contently sitting. “Come here, Dean.” 

 

Castiel ushered to the wolf who moved towards him happily licking his face as his tail wagged. Castiel moved to pet the wolf, feeling how boney the wolf was except for the stomach, which was big, fat and round. Castiel gave him a loving pat there.

 

“I should have restrained you around the waist. Wouldn’t have been able to slip out of that one, my lovely fatty.” Castiel hummed as Dean panted looking towards the kitchen. “Want something?”

 

Dean moved away from him, as he started to scratch at the fridge. Castiel got up, sliding on some boxers before moving to the fridge opening it. Castiel watched Dean whimper and sit wanting food as Castiel placed a plate of leftover mashed potatoes on the floor. 

 

Dean hungrily ate it, Castiel watched him curiously before Dean finished and was already begging for more. Castiel patted his head. 

 

“Already hungry?” Castiel tilted his head as Dean stood whimpering loudly, Dean barked moving around in circles. “How about some spaghetti or some- hey!” 

 

Dean moved towards the fridge as yanked the ground beef from the fridge by the container, ripping at the clear wrap around it. Dean ripped at it with his teeth in the corner, trying to break free the meat.

 

“Dean, you don’t need that. Give it to me.” Castiel moved to him, as he reached for the meat. Dean barked and growled threateningly like a starved animal, ready to attack Castiel for the meat. Castiel ripped his hand away, as Dean once again like a wild animal ripped at the package. 

 

Dean growled and snapped at the meat before Castiel had a chance to yank it away. Dean growled with blue eyes as Castiel held the meat to his chest. 

 

“I won’t let you have it.” Castiel spoke. “This isn’t normal, Dean! You don’t need it!” Dean’s eyes flashed blue as he moved back towards the bedroom. “Resist!”

 

Would...Dean kill him?

 

No, he couldn’t be the wild right?

 

But...these cravings…?

 

Dean...might actually kill him.

 

Dean looked as though he might, his eyes staring at him with promises of violence if Castiel got close. Dean ran once farther away, he bolted towards the window they always kept open because they didn’t have ac. Dean moved through the not obvious hole in the screen and bolted back down the side of the house.

 

That’s how he was getting out!

 

“DEAN!” Castiel yelled as he stared in horror, Castiel transformed quickly following after the angry wolf. Hoping that his lover...wasn’t the monster he thought him to be.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Dakota

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Castiel smelled the ground trying to find any scent of Dean, he couldn’t...find him. It had been hours, and Castiel had now made his way towards Dean’s secret spot in hopes to find the young wolf. God, Dean please, don’t have hurt someone.

 

The black wolf pushed through the trees finding the hideout empty, however, the broken baby rattle wet from the light shower earlier showed he had been there previously. Castiel moved to the rattle sniffing it in hopes of catching wind of Dean’s scent. It hadn’t been that long, maybe thirty minutes. 

 

Castiel bolted out from the hideout, running through the woods as he tracked his mate. Castiel whimpered when the scent came to the stop, sniffing the area around a couple trees. Where was Dean?

 

_ Blaaaaaah. _

 

Castiel raised his head hearing what sounded like a baby deer.

 

_ Blaaaaaaah. _

 

Castiel heard a bark, quickly turning his head up the hill where a baby deer sat high up the hill, with Dean besides it, Dean rolling in the grass. Castiel bolted up the hill, coming to a stop a bit away when he watched the baby deer contently sitting on the grass. Dean panted wiggling on the floor as he exposed his belly showing no harm. Dean stood up nudging the baby deer up, which it stood at the movement. Dean brought a squeak toy to the deer, tossing it in his mouth trying to get the baby deer to play ball. 

 

Castiel moved towards Dean who had rolled onto his back again wiggling his back in the dirt before licking the baby’s belly of the deer playing. 

 

_ Blaaaaaah. _

 

Castiel barked at Dean, as Dean stood up straight, his eyes falling to castiel but...ignored him disinterested before going back to trying to play with the deer. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel growled, which in his wolf form was just wolf noises, Castiel moved to his mate. However, something moved in front of his path, a large buck which seemed very unhappy for the wolf being near his fawn. “Move aside, buck-” Castiel growled having no time for the angry father when the buck moved in front of him again when Castiel tried to go around. 

 

“You aren’t welcomed, wolf.” The buck stood over the wolf. “I think you are misled to where your land is.” 

 

“I’m just collecting my mate, dinner,” Castiel growled as once again the buck stood over him blocking the path. 

 

“He’s welcome. You aren’t.” The buck spoke as the doe moved protectively to her fawn.

 

“He’s a wolf. I thought you hated wolves.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“He’s not one of you. We all can smell it...he’s something special. Besides he has been nothing but good to my family since he saved my fawn those few months ago from a cougar...He’s welcome always.” The bucks frowned at Castiel eyeing him. 

 

“Does that mean he was with you the last few hours?” Castiel raised his head as the buck shook his head. 

 

“Only came to visit about a half an hour ago.” The buck started. “Normally comes around this time then pops to the witch’s house.” The buck ushered towards missouris. “However, the first hours before our visit are a mystery.” Castiel’s ears lowered. 

 

Dean noticed Castiel’s sorrow, which the wolf stood from the grass happily licking the fawn’s face before nuzzling to the doe. His little goodbyes before nuzzling into the buck before taking a seat near Castiel’s side. 

 

“...If he’s willingly going, I’ll let you take him.” The buck stated eyeing Dean, who never spoke a word and just panted. “But you would do a good thing to remember wolf, that just because you are more known and famous kind of were animal, doesn’t mean you are the only one with the only tribes. Next time you disrespect me, it will be your last.”  

 

“I understand…” Castiel bowed his head respectfully, before slightly nudging Dean along who happily panted following after. Castiel kept a look on the rather happily spirited wolf, no longer the animal that almost attacked him at the house. Dean seemed so happy, content, carefree. 

 

Castiel’s eyes fell to some red on Dean’s fur which Dean didn’t seem to mind or notice as he moved towards his secret hid out, wagging his tail he slid into the hole under the roots and started to move a baby rattle into a certain area of the hole. 

 

The red...was blood, wasn’t it?

 

Dean blinked over at Castiel who continued to stare at the blood, Dean tilted his head as he stood again. His large belly swayed slightly, as he moved to Castiel rolling onto his back and wiggling trying to get him to be happy. As in a  _ hey don’t be down, I won’t be a butt anymore, I’m going to listen to you now okay? _ Kind of way.

 

Dean noticed Castiel wasn’t cheering up and he whimpered sitting up again to lick him, which Castiel turned his face away.

 

“Dean...did you...kill someone?” Castiel spoke to the younger wolf who blinked. Dean moved happily into the hideout before he came back out with a baby rattle, dropping it in front of Castiel, who eyed the rattle on the floor. Dean tried to usher him to the baby rattle before he nudged it close to him. “...You don’t understand me do you…?”

 

“CAS!” Gabriel called from somewhere in the forest, as Dean stood at alert. 

 

“Over here, Gabe.” Castiel barked as Dean growled at the noise of Gabriel moving closer. Dean moved towards his hideout, burying himself deep behind it and just growling loudly protectively from his hole as Gabriel slid through the trees. Gabriel eyed the place before Castiel looked towards Dean eyeing him. “...Gabriel.”

 

“Thank christ. You were with him.” Gabriel spoke. “I tried calling you but you never answered.”

 

“I’ve been out.” Castiel looked at Dean, seeing...the monster he saw before, the one that almost killed him for meat. 

 

“Well, Good news. Dean’s innocent. Someone died.” Gabriel stated. “...Never thought I would be saying that....”

 

“Who?” Castiel turned.

 

“A jogger, a... yora holten.” Gabriel stated, Castiel looked back at Dean who backed further into his hole threatening them if they came closer. “Dean couldn’t have done it. He was with you, right?”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing.

 

“...Right?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“...He got out.” Castiel whispered. “For a couple hours by himself.” 

 

“...W-What?” Gabriel choked out. “How?”

 

“...I refused him raw meat and he ran out of a broken screen window.” Castiel spoke obviously trying not to cry. “That’s...how he must have been getting out…this whole time…” Gabriel said nothing looking at Castiel.

 

“Raw meat?” Gabriel spoke. “...That’s...not normal.” 

 

“I  _ know _ Okay.” Castiel choked out, as tears slid down his face the black wolf whimpered. 

 

“What...are we going to do…?” Gabriel stated as Castiel continued his silence, saying nothing. “...we can’t just do nothing Castiel...people are dying.”

 

“...I know!” Castiel snapped as he looked down. “...I’ll talk to my father. Maybe he can keep the tribal meeting pushed back till we can confirm if he is or not.”

 

“...You still think he’s not?” Gabriel scoffed as Castiel said nothing.

 

“...I know he is...I mean...as much as I want him not to be...I need to be realistic…” Castiel whispered. Dean’s eyes widened at the words. “...Please get my father….tell him... we can negotiate terms. I’ll do whatever he asks if my mate lives...” Gabriel hesitantly nodded as he left.  

 

“Dean,” Castiel called expecting the wolf to come as happy as merry as always, however, Dean bolted from his secret space running as though his life depended on it. “DEAN!” 

 

Dean bolted deep in the forest, not looking back as he made his way up to missouri’s. Dean bolted towards her cat door, trying to shove himself in whimpering and frantically trying to get in, however his large stomach wouldn’t let him get in. 

 

“I’m coming, sweetie. What’s got you so worked up?” Missouri asked as Dean yanked out of the cat door, once she opened the door Dean bolted inside ducking behind the couch whimpering as Missouri looked at him with concern. A harsh slam made her turn, seeing Castiel unable to come in from the protection spell she placed on the house. Missouri placed a hand on her hip. 

 

“What did I tell you?” Missouri spoke to castiel that stared at her trying to come in. “I warned you not to let that head of yours get in the way of your heart.” Missouri poked the wolf in the head, who glared at her. 

 

“Missouri, people are dying,” Castiel growled in barks and howls, Missouri was a witch and could understand wolves in their native tongue. “Let me in and let me handle this.”

 

“Trying to cause another? Do you see how scared he is?” Missouri spoke, as Dean continued to whimper and shake behind the couch. 

 

“I’m doing what I need to,” Castiel spoke but she still didn’t let him pass with the spell. 

 

“I will not let you  _ ‘do what you need to’.  _ ”  Missouri frowned. “Now I told myself I wouldn’t interfere and that what happens, happens but you know what will happen if you turn him over to the tribe.”

 

“...My father will agree to my terms...if I accept his.” Castiel looked away.

 

“Your destiny ain’t to sleep meg to make a baby, sugar.” Missouri scoffed. “You know your father will have no choice but to side with the tribe and sign his death warrant. They’ll kill him.” 

 

“...” Castiel looked away in fear, what...could he do? “...I just want him safe…I just...want him safe...missouri...wild or not...I love him...” 

 

“I know, baby...but he’ll be safe here.” Missouri softly rubbed under Castiel’s chin. “...and when he’s accepting your company you will be able to enter,” Castiel said nothing as his eyes moved to the couch Dean hid behind before Missouri closed the door in his face. Castiel said nothing as he slowly laid himself near the door, and whimpered softly.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Missouri’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She walked over to the hidden side of the couch where Dean now sat with his human form, laying his head on his knees. She eyed the worn human who kept wiping his tears.

 

“You’re...starting to become more aware,” Missouri whispered as Dean nodded. “Of what your other side does...sees...hears…”

 

“Bits and pieces…” Dean whispered as he sniffed. “Some don’t make sense…” 

 

“It will come clearer soon love,” Missouri spoke as she poked his nose. “...Let’s get you full and stuffed with pie. How does that sound…” 

 

“...Sounds great.” Dean whispered as Missouri slid a blanket over his shoulders holding him close as she led him to the table. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Missouri was right. 

 

The tribe had called for Dean’s death without ever listening to Castiel’s pleads. Without a trial. Without any care. He should have seen this coming. He knew it was going to happen, but what surprised him was...his father. Crowley had asked...for a trail. Though his opinion was overshadowed by the elders, by the fear of this...unknown hybrid beast known as Dean Winchester...Castiel’s father...had  _ tried _ for him.

  
  


Wolves now patrolled the forest, waiting for Dean. They believed it was a matter of time till Dean left the house. Castiel hadn’t left the side of the house, staying mostly with the tribe. Eating the food they provided. Sleeping in a tent someone else had brought for him. They were all sympathetic and thought Castiel was here in their support. 

 

Castiel just...wanted to be near his mate….somehow.

 

Castiel stared at Missouri’s house, as someone yelled for ‘the witch to give up the wild’, as a blanket slid over Castiel’s shoulders. 

 

“I thought you might be cold,” Meg spoke taking a seat next to him on the log, as Castiel stared down sadly. Castiel didn’t speak holding his hot coco. “I think...doing what’s best for the tribe...is really brave.” 

 

Castiel didn’t look at her, as she tried to cup his face.

 

“Castiel, I know you are hurting...you don’t have to do this alone….I-I...I’m here,” Meg spoke before eyeing his face and pressing her lips to his. 

 

Castiel shoved her so hard, she screamed in response, falling hard onto the ground she hissed at her scratched up hands. Castiel stood angrily splashing his hot chocolate into the fire as everyone watched. No one said a thing watching as Castiel threw the glass mug at the fire before Castiel moved to his tent without another word.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot awake panting heavily as sweat covered his face, something was wrong...something is wrong with Dean. Castiel forced himself from the tent moving to Missouri's, everyone was fast asleep except for the normal patrol wolves that moved around the house. Castiel leaned against a tree using it for support as he looked around trying to see some sign Dean was okay and he...must have been. No fighting wolves. No mob...however, as the two patrolling wolves were on the opposite side of the house, he noticed that a small wolf had slid out from one of Missouri's open windows. 

 

Dean hid in the bushes before quietly running off to the woods, castiel paled seeing Dean no longer in the witches home. If the wolves find out Dean’s not there…

 

Castiel looked around before taking off into the woods himself, Castiel moved to Dean’s secret spot pushing through the thick trees. Castiel grunted in pain as he pushed through the thick trees that hit him hard when he pushed through them. Castiel stopped, his chest heaving as he stared at Dean whimpering and panting weakly in the burrow, his back to Castiel.

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel moved to him as Dean raised a head weakly at him. Castiel cupped his face looking concerned as Dean weakly collapsed in his burrow. Dean was really sick. Castiel could feel it on every aspect of him. “Let’s get you back to Missouri's.” 

 

Castiel moved to pick up the wolf but the second Castiel tried to get arms under him, the wolf let out the most pained whimper, and Castiel ripped his arms away. Dean struggled to stand only for a moment before collapsing back in his hole. 

 

“D-Dean.,” Castiel whispered in a panic, as Dean laid with his eyes closed whimpering. “I’m going to go get Missouri. I-I’ll have her help you.” Dean raised his head again licking Castiel’s face weakly before collapsing back again. 

 

“Cas?” Meg’s voice made Castiel turn seeing meg standing behind him she stared at him as Castiel turned protectively standing in front of Dean. “...He looks bad.” 

 

“H-He’s sick,” Castiel spoke as Meg eyed Dean disinterested. “He’s really sick. Meg, I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

 

“You think he’s dying?” Meg asked playing with the necklace on her neck.

 

“Maybe, I don’t know…” Castiel turned to look at Dean. “He looks…” Castiel didn’t continue as he tried not to break down. Dean was breathing so heavily, he was pale...Dean...might be dying…

 

“Good,” Meg spoke Castiel turned to look at her when a harsh hit from a tree branch made him fall to the floor with a harsh grunt. Meg eyed him tossing the tree branch before walking towards Dean.  “You’ve been nothing but a pain in my ass, creature.” 

 

Dean raised his head trying to stand, trying to fight but he couldn’t move he was so weak.

 

“It took me a bit to figure out who the wolf was that has been stopping me from making my kills.” Meg glared down at him. “When no one came to my door, I knew it must have been someone inexperienced. Someone who couldn’t be aware in their human form. When I saw you and Castiel under the bridge that one day with Gabriel. I knew. It was you that has stopped me from eating my fill.” 

 

Dean whimpered and panted in pain his eyes closed at he laid curled weakly inside his spot. 

 

“You’re the wild,” Castiel grunted his head bleeding as he tried to stand. “You ate your kind. You murdered innocent people.” 

 

“All in the efforts to be queen,” Meg spoke. “Now, with your mate dying. I might have a chance.”

 

“I will never mate with you,” Castiel growled as Meg turned to him, eyeing him as Meg walked over to Castiel who was trying to get up. 

 

“I have other ways to get the throne,” Meg smirked starting to transform. “Had to admit, though, it would have been fun…” Meg hummed as the wolf transformed, her eyes bloodshot as she growled at Castiel ready to kill him. Castiel quickly tried to transform, but he was still nursing his head wound as a golden wolf slammed into meg knocking her against the trees.

 

“G-Gabriel.” Castiel choked out as Gabriel growled at meg protectively blocking her from Dean or Castiel. Meg growled booking it past the circling trees as Gabriel went after her. Castiel wasted no time but to follow, however, meg was long gone. 

 

“Lost her,” Gabriel growled as he stopped his paw.

 

“We’ll tell the others.” Castiel nuzzled him, trying to calm the angry wolf. 

 

“I should have seen the signs.” Gabriel snapped. “She was in the background of all the news footage. She was at every scene. I had Tessa run the fur with meg’s DNA from when she visited us in the lab. She had a large scratch on her arm, it looked deep and fresh too. That’s when I suspected. It was her. It has been her. I wish I had noticed sooner.”

 

“It’s alright.” Castiel nuzzled him again. “We need to get Dean to Missouri. He’s not doing well.” They ran through the woods. “You carry him into Missouri's and I’ll distract the mobs.” 

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Gabriel asked as they moved through the circling trees to Dean’s hide out.

 

“I-...I don’t know.” Castiel whimpered. “H-He was panting, and weak. H-He kept whimpering.” 

 

“He looks alright to me?” Gabriel questioned as Castiel’s eyes slid over the wolf Dean to see Dean’s back to them happily sitting up and licking himself. Gabriel transformed back grabbing his clothes to slid them on. “He seems well enough to walk.” Castiel transformed as well slid on his pants.

 

“Dean.” Castiel sighed as he walked over, ducking into the Den under the tree. “Dean let’s-” Castiel paused when he noticed Dean wasn’t...licking himself. A small high pitched whimpering brought his eyes away from Dean, but down. Dean’s tongue slid and moved a small animal no larger than a human hand. It moved and rotated by the strength of Dean’s tongue as Dean cleaned it.  

 

On the den floor, there was a small black puppy with an orange and white spot on the top of its head to its nose. Recently born, its eyes were still closed as Dean slid his tongue contently over its wet fur.

 

“Dean…” Castiel choked out. “...Where did you get the puppy?” Dean didn’t answer, as he continued to move and rotate the puppy who just continually whimpered at his new life. “Dean, did you steal a puppy?”

 

“Castiel? What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked as he moved into the burrow too seeing the puppy. “Where did Dean get the puppy?”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“It doesn’t smell like a normal puppy,” Gabriel stated.

 

“T-This can’t be a werewolf child. They can’t transform this young.” Castiel stated, trying to reach for the puppy when Dean snapped growling he bit hard into Castiel’s hand. Gabriel choked out in surprise as Castiel just stared at his mate who growled threatening at him. “Dean let go.” 

 

Dean said nothing as he bit harder into his hand, protecting the small puppy, Castiel looked unamused at the wolf. 

 

“Gabriel, go tell the others who the wild is. Show them the proof. I will deal with this.” Castiel stated as Gabriel hesitated. 

 

“But...If that’s not a puppy-” Gabriel choked out with worry. 

 

“Go, Gabriel,” Castiel growled as Gabriel submitted, slowly moving away from Dean and the pup. When Gabriel moved away, Castiel waited till Gabriel had left his eyes still focused on Dean. “Let go, Dean.”

 

Dean hesitantly lets go, going back to licking the pup as the puppy whimpered slightly wiggling himself around. Castiel slowly picked up the puppy. Examining the black fur, as Dean watched him with worry. 

 

“It’s a boy.” Castiel chuckled at the pup, trying to see if he could somehow figure out where the wolf pup came from. However, the pup whimpered for its meal and Castiel looked concern as he placed the pup back next to Dean. Dean went back to licking the pup as the pup crawled around next to Dean. 

 

Castiel came back holding his jacket as he slid it on Dean, he couldn’t leave him here and he couldn’t carry them both without help. Castiel picked up the puppy once more as it almost reached Dean’s stomach trying to latch on to get food.

 

“Sorry buddy, this ain’t your mommy,” Castiel spoke trying to figure out what he could do to keep it fed till they find out where Dean stole him from. The puppy whimpered as he slid him into a pocket of the coat Dean wore, before picking up Dean. 

 

Dean whimpered till he shoved his nose into the pocket with the pup, licking it inside his pocket. Castiel carried Dean with care, bringing him back to missouri’s. He knocked on Missouri's back door when the witch opened Castiel rushed inside. 

 

“Do you realize what time it is?” Missouri frowned, as she noticed what popped it’s head out of the pocket. Missouri smiled sliding her hand into the pocket pulling out the whimpering pup. “Oh hello, there!” The puppy whimpered in her hands, as his little black tail wagged. 

 

Castiel kneeled down placing Dean into the makeshift dog bed Missouri had made up for him during his stay, which Castiel removed the jacket from Dean. 

 

“He’s hungry. I need to go and get formula.” Castiel spoke to Missouri as he ruffled Dean’s fur petting him lovingly. “Then I need to find out where Dean got him.” Missouri made a face, looking at him like he was an idiot but didn’t comment. “I need a vet to check him out and I still need to deal with the bounty on his head.” 

 

“Go do what you must, let me deal with the vet.”  Missouri eyed Castiel, watching Castiel plant a kiss on Dean’s nose she waited for Castiel to make his exit before focusing on the pup. 

 

“What a HANDSOME fellow!” Missouri held the pup in the air, as the pup wiggled at the attention. She kneeled down next to Dean, as she placed the pup next to Dean’s stomach. Dean nuzzled the puppy closer to his stomach, which the puppy latched on for his first meal as Dean blinked up at Missouri. “You did so good, big mama,” Missouri stated as she ruffled his fur. 

 

Dean whimpered as he licked her hand, she smiled down at him. 

 

“Now it all makes sense now doesn’t it.” Missouri hummed, as She offered Dean a slice of pie, placing it next to the bed in celebration. “Got a name for this lovely little man?” Dean whimpered as he looked down at the puppy before barking however when he barked he never spoke real words as a wolf unable to grasp his wolf form still, Missouri could read his mind, though. “Dakota? That’s a beautiful name.” 

 

Dean chewed on the pie, as the puppy whimpered gaining his attention, Dean started to lick at the pup again who’s tail wiggled contently at the affection. 

 

“The first of his kind. Produced from the first omega.” Missouri humming. “Your husband's going to be running around like a mad man trying to figure out who his son belongs to. The dummy. I won’t let him take him from you...Might be hard to convince such a stubborn man that you both made a beautiful boy.”

 

Dean whimpered as Dean moved the puppy close to his face nuzzling into him, the puppy’s tummy round and full as the puppy started to doze.

 

“Don’t worry, sugar. I got a friend that will help.” Missouri stated. “You just worry about that baby boy of yours. Blessed with your personality I can tell you much. Hopefully, your brains too. I’m curious what he will look like in his human form, though. Got some handsome genes, that boy.” 

 

Dean nuzzled close to the puppy, closing his eyes. 

 

“You get some sleep, sugar,” Missouri spoke, as Dean’s tired eyes finally closed. Missouri eyed the young wolf parent, smiling at the little wolf pup who nuzzled into his parent. It started whimpering but dean nuzzled it closer to his body holding his son close. 

 


	8. Dakota's father is a idiot

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Come on,” Castiel spoke trying to get the puppy to latch on to the bottle he had bought sliding it against the puppy's mouth but the puppy was more content with sleeping. Castiel squirted some more formula against his lips as Dean in his wolf form stood next to Castiel who sat at Missouri’s kitchen table. Dean’s eyes on the pup as Castiel groaned at his fifth attempt today. 

 

Two things wrong with his attempt, though.

 

One: The puppy’s birth parent stood next to him and was in the constant care of the pup and it's needs.

 

Two: The pup ate just before Castiel got there. 

 

His attempts...were futile.

 

Dean stuck out his tongue to lick the puppy in Castiel’s hands.

 

“No, Dean.” Castiel snapped frustrated as he tried again to get the puppy to drink the fake nipple, the puppy was asleep, however. Castiel lightly shook his hand waking up the puppy, who whimpered and moved around again. 

 

“Give up,” Missouri spoke as she made another pie. 

 

“He hasn’t eaten in two days, I won’t give up till he eats something.” Castiel sighed annoyed at the puppy who refused the fake milk again.

 

“Maybe he’s already full.” Missouri hinted at the oblivious father. 

 

“Oh yeah, maybe the pup just helped himself to a pie.” Castiel snapped as Missouri looked at him unamused as Dean slowly slid his tongue closer, licking the pup. “Dean, no!” Castiel shoved Dean’s face away who only wagged his tail amused. “Come on, pup.”

 

The puppy refused him again, wiggling in his hand as the puppy started to cry, Castiel choked out as the puppy peed on him. Castiel held his hand away, looking down at the pee running down his arms and on his lap. 

 

“Ugh!” Castiel choked out as Dean used this opportunity to snatch his puppy back. “Dean!” Castiel called watching Dean carry his puppy back to the bed, Dean sat down before placing the puppy next to him. Nuzzling into the puppy, he licked him lovingly as the puppy started to try to sleep. “You’re being a pain in my ass!”

 

“Calm down. He knows what he’s doing.” Missouri placed a slice next to Castiel who sighed. “Take those off I’ll wash them.”

 

Castiel sighed rubbing his face as he stood to start to strip. Castiel handed her his clothes, now sitting in his boxers lost in thought.

 

“What’s on your mind, sugar?” Missouri spoke as she came back from throwing his clothes in the wash. 

 

“I have a mate that’s still in wolf form, I have a town freaking out over a wild wolf, I have a puppy that won’t eat, and I haven’t had the time to handle all of this.” Castiel scoffed as Missouri tilted her head softly. 

 

“Don’t worry about Dean and Dakota.” Missouri waved him off as Castiel looked at her annoyed.

 

“You named it?” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“No sugar. That’s all Dean.” Missouri hummed taking a sip of tea. “I read his mind.”

 

“ _ Both _ of you, stop encouraging his kidnapping.” Castiel frowned. “We aren’t keeping him.” Missouri looked annoyed when Castiel looked away, barely able to hold her tongue.

 

A knock on the door made Missouri stand. 

 

“That must be my veterinarian friend,” Missouri spoke as Castiel choked out. 

 

“N-Now?” Castiel covered his boxers with his jacket as Missouri eyed him annoyed before opening the door, Castiel moved to snatch a better covering from the couch.

 

“Come on in, Sarah,” Missouri spoke ushering in the woman, Castiel looked flush hiding himself with a blanket from the couch he had been sleeping on. The second Castiel’s eyes hit the woman, she blinked in surprise as well.

 

“C...Castiel?” The woman spoke as Castiel’s eyes hardened seeing her. 

 

“What’s she doing here?” Castiel snapped standing up still covered the blanket. 

 

“I-I-...” She choked out looking at Castiel so sadly. 

 

“She was banished.” Castiel snapped. “If my father finds out she was here-”

 

“And will you tell him?” Missouri crossed her arms. “At the risk of losing a vet to check out the pup?” Castiel shut up glaring at the woman. “I thought not, grumpy.” 

 

“...” Castiel stared coldly at the woman. 

 

“I-...It’s really good to see you-” Sarah choked out but Castiel moved past her out the door, slamming it behind him waking up the pup. Sarah flinched at the noise as Castiel got into his car. 

 

“Ignore him sugar. He’ll come around.” Missouri spoke as the car started outside. Sarah looked down sadly.

 

“No...I don’t think he will.” Sarah gave a sad smile. “S-...So are these my patients?” Sarah moved to the wolf and pup but Dean growled. 

 

“It’s okay sugar, she’s making sure you are both okay,” Missouri spoke as she patted his nose, Dean calmed as he laid his head back down watching her come closer. 

 

“What a beautiful, pup,” Sarah stated as she moved the puppy in her hand looking over Dakota. “Big, fat, and healthy. Just the way I like puppies.” Sarah smiled looking at Missouri. 

 

“He’s been well taken care of.” Missouri hummed as Sarah put the puppy down and Dean went to lick the pup. 

 

“You must be the daddy,” Sarah spoke with a smile petting Dean. 

 

“No sugar,” Missouri spoke taking the tea. “He’d be the mama.”

 

“Mama?” Sarah looked confused and laughed as she looked between his legs. “But...this is a boy.” Missouri nodded as Sarah continued to wait to see the punch line, but Missouri never gave one. Sarah pulled out her portable ultrasound machine, moving the wand towards Dean’s belly which made her eyes widen. “...H-He can carry pups.” 

 

“Yep.” Missouri nodded. 

 

“T...This is his biological son?” Sarah blinked. 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Missouri nodded again as Sarah stared at Dean. “He calls himself an omega. The first of his kind...A werewolf made werewolf.” 

 

“That’s impossible…” Sarah choked out. 

 

“It was…until him.” Missouri commented as Sarah picked up the pup again looking him over.

 

“I-I have so many questions, when was he made? Is this his first litter? The only biological sense in this was a...male/male mating. But that’s forbidden, right? ” Sarah paused. “...Wait...Is he mated? Where is his mate?” Sarah glanced around. 

 

“He just left,” Missouri spoke as Sarah tensed at her words, her eyes falling to the black fur pup with the orange white spot on his head. “...You’re holding your grandson…” Tears fell from her eyes as she covered her mouth staring at the pup that cried for its mother. Dean moved up licking her face as Sarah broke into a hard sob. 

 

“W-What’s their names?” Sarah managed to choke out, nuzzling into Dean’s fur in a hug. Just touching them both, taking in her...son in law and grandson. 

 

“The mama is Dean, and the baby is Dakota,” Missouri spoke. “Castiel doesn’t know yet…”

 

“He...doesn’t know?” Sarah asked. 

 

“Looking for the baby’s parents now.” Missouri laughed. 

 

“Always so logical, just like his dad.” Sarah sighed as she pet Dean’s fur before smiling at him. “Nice to meet you both…” Sarah laughed as Dean licked her tears away.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel frowned as he tossed his coat at his desk at the police station, after going home to change Castiel covered his face with his hat leaning back with the chair. He hasn’t really had an easy time sleeping on Missouri's couch, but till he’s handled this whole missing kid thing he didn’t want to bring it home and advertize the kidnapping.

 

“Hungry?” Gabriel’s words made Castiel lift the hat, he took the fast food happily. 

 

“Starving,” Castiel spoke, as he started to eat. 

 

“I take it, Dean’s still a wolf then?” Gabriel laughed, castiel looked annoyed. 

 

“Dean’s still in wolf form, and Missouri makes her food super spicy.” Castiel made a face. “I burn water, so I’m dying of starvation.” 

 

“Hard to be a functioning adult.” Gabriel snickered as Castiel yawned. “Isn’t it, Mister prince?”

 

“Any leads on Meg or the missing kid?” Castiel asked not commenting.

 

“Negative on both.” Gabriel chewed on his own good. “Weird that someone hasn’t reported their kid gone.”

 

“Unless meg killed them first.” Castiel covered his face. “Maybe they didn’t have any other family that could have reported them missing.” 

 

“I don’t know, we will find them, though.” Gabriel chewed. “Your dad’s been calling.”

 

“Did you let it go to voicemail?” Castiel mumbled with a mouth full of meat. 

 

“Of course.” Gabriel scoffed as they fist bumped. “You know, It would be easier to find this kid if we could take a picture of its human form.”

 

“He hasn’t transformed.” Castiel shrugged. 

 

“Are you sure he isn’t a real wolf puppy?” Gabriel laughed.

 

“He doesn’t smell like a normal wolf.” Castiel frowned. “He’s a real werewolf kid.” 

 

“Well, what can we do if no one reports him or he doesn’t transform into a human?” Gabriel asked.

 

“...I can get my father involved, but that’s worse case…Blame meg if all else fails.” Castiel rubbed his chin. “...maybe we can run his DNA in the system, maybe we can find a relative.” 

 

“Tessa would do it.” Gabriel chewed. “If you wear a bell.” Castiel chuckled at that, as he shoved the rest of his food in his mouth before leaning back in the chair. 

 

“I’ll get the DNA.” Castiel chewed. “After a nap.” 

 

“I like your style,” Gabriel smirked. 

 

“It’s your style.” Castiel scoffed as Gabriel winked at that before Castiel shoved a hat over his face. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel knocked on Missouri’s door, who opened the door looking unimpressed by the sheriff. 

 

“You really hid from your mama?” Missouri spoke with her hand on her hip. 

 

“No, it’s only a coincidence that as soon as I saw her car take off, I pull up.” Castiel scoffed sarcastically as Missouri rolled her eyes. “Hey, love.” Castiel moved to Dean ruffling his fur, pressing kisses to Dean’s face as Dean’s tail wagged happily. 

 

Dakota whimpered crawling against Dean’s stomach trying to find somewhere to latch onto when Castiel reached down snagging the puppy. The puppy whimpered as Castiel shushed the small puppy. Castiel reached into his back pocket, grabbing his swiss army knife, Dean instantly reached up biting Castiel’s wrist. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel frowned as Dean growled. “Dean let go I need a bit of fur…” Dean didn’t. “...I’ll give him right back.” Dean hesitantly let go, moving to lick the puppy with worry. “Dean-” Castiel lightly moved Dean’s face away, as he cut a piece of fur off the puppy with the scissors sliding it into a plastic bag. “Here you go, worry wart.” 

 

Castiel placed the small puppy back next to dean who happily went back to licking the pup, as Castiel stood looking at his bit hand. 

 

“You know I’m going to start taking it personally that you keep biting me.” Castiel shook his hand standing. 

 

“Maybe if you quit messing with Dakota, he wouldn’t have a reason.” Missouri eyed him before she moved giving Dean a piece of pie. Dean focused on the puppy, however, sliding him towards his stomach as the puppy whimpered and wiggled blindly around for a meal.

 

“I wish you’d stop with the Dakota thing.” Castiel sighed. “He’s someone kids, not a dog we can all just name.” Missouri rolled her eyes a good distance away as Castiel plopped on the couch. “And stop feeding him there, Dean needs to come eat at the table like a real person. Like a person! He’s staying in his wolf form because you encourage it.” 

 

Missouri walked over with a rolled up newspaper, Castiel yelped when she hit him. 

 

“Missouri!” Castiel choked out as she hit him a couple more times for good measure. 

 

“You little crapper.” Missouri frowned. “I get you are stressed out but making Dean, I, Dakota and your mother uncomfortable in  _ my _ home are uncalled for. If this is too much for your tiny brain, stay home and I’ll handle the pup and dean. You best remember you aren’t being any better than your father with your mouth.” 

 

Castiel frowned at that but understood, he let out a sigh looking away. 

 

“I’m...sorry, Missouri.” Castiel held himself. “...It won’t happen again. I just...got a lot on my plate...with Dean not being human in a while it’s...scary. I think he will lose himself. Plus the baby hasn’t eaten-”

 

“Both are good, love.” Missouri spoke. “Have faith, the lord works in mysterious ways.” Castiel opened his mouth to make a sassy comment. “One more sassy comment out of your mouth and I will turn you into a toad.” 

 

Castiel shut his mouth.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel eyed the computer as he glanced over missing children in the area.

 

Too old.

 

Too human.

 

Too blonde.

 

Could this be him? Oh no, that’s a girl.

 

Gabriel sighed when someone closed his laptop, Gabriel glanced up to see Sam. 

 

“H-Hey-” Gabriel choked out.

 

“Where is my brother?” Sam frowned. 

 

“W-What a weird question?” Gabriel laughed weakly. 

 

“I’ve been calling and dropping by his house, he hadn’t been to work.” Sam frowned. “I haven’t seen him. But I’ve seen….you and Castiel…” Sam moved him into a private area by the arm.

 

“Sam-” Gabriel choked out as Sam pressed him hard against the wall. 

 

“Where. Is. My. Brother.” Sam glared down at him, Gabriel looked at him in fear. 

 

“H-He’s-” Gabriel started his lie but Sam shoved him back into the wall again. 

 

“Don’t lie to me...Please don’t lie to me anymore-” Sam cupped his face, as he pressed Gabriel into the wall kissing him roughly. Gabriel was taken back but couldn’t deny his lips. Pressing back into Sam, Sam moved to hold his hips. Gabriel’s tongue slid against Sam’s as they made out in the corner. 

 

When Sam finally moved back they were panting and holding each other, as Gabriel eyed his face, before he moved back into soft kisses. Gabriel holding him ever so kindly, before pulling back. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe me.” Gabriel whispered. “If I tell you. You’ll think I’m lying...but I’m not.” Gabriel felt tears down his face. 

 

“Then show me.” Sam spoke back, as Gabriel hesitated before yanking him into a supply closet. Gabriel started to pull of his clothes, Sam blinked in surprise. 

 

“Don’t freak. Please.” Gabriel choked out. 

 

“Kinda already too late.” Sam laughed as Gabriel sucked in air. Gabriel closed his eyes as he started to transform, Sam’s eyes widened as he stared at Gabriel. A wolf now stood where Gabriel now stood and Sam could only fall onto his ass before Gabriel moved to him. Sam panted heavily as Sam’s eyes widened putting his hand up in defense. 

 

Gabriel moved licking his hands as Sam slowly started to calm, taking a bit before slowly moving to pet Gabriel. Gabriel moved happily licking his face before changing back. 

 

“You…” Sam breathed as Gabriel eyed his face.

 

“I’m a werewolf,” Gabriel spoke. “...Most people are here.” Sam eyed his face but said nothing. 

 

“Wh...What does this have to do with my brother?” Sam asked as Gabriel pressed a kiss to his face. “Is he…?”

 

“I’ll explain it on the way,” Gabriel spoke, before pulling back from him, Gabriel moved to change as Sam slowly tried to absorb this information. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam sat in the car watching the winding road, as he stared at the woods. Gabriel hadn’t said a word since the supply closet but...their hands intertwined the second the car took off. Gabriel squeezed his hand back.

 

He had broken all the werewolf codes, revealing himself to Sam, if anyone found out Gabriel would be sentenced to Death. Gabriel pulled up to Missouri's noticing Castiel’s car wasn’t there. Making sure that he wasn’t before they left with a quick text. Castiel was heading back with the DNA to Tessa. 

 

A good time to sneak a visit with Dean. 

 

Gabriel took off his seatbelt, making sure the close was clear before allowing Sam out of the car.

 

“Please don’t freak out…” Gabriel repeated. 

 

“Where are we?” Sam questioned as Gabriel walked him towards the house. 

 

“We are at the witch's home. The one from the legends? Yeah, she’s been watching over Dean and this were child that Dean somehow managed to obtain.” Gabriel blinked in surprise as Sam looked at him strangely and awed. 

 

Gabriel moved to knock on the door as Missouri opened up, she eyed them both.

 

“You know, having centuries of no visitors. I realized why I hate them.” Missouri frowned. 

 

“I’m sorry, Just one more visit today,” Gabriel spoke as Missouri sighed before eyeing Sam and her smile formed on her face. 

 

“Sam Winchester, Come on in. I’ll make tea. They are exhausted from all of Castiel’s visits and are resting in my bedroom. Come enjoy a chat till they wake up.” Missouri ushered them in, as Sam hesitantly followed. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the morgue holding a bell ringing it as he chewed on an apple, he was...wired. The pressure was a lot on him right now. Needing to find meg, which his father had sort of taken the reigns on. Which help him out a lot, but with Dean still wolfed out, a baby missing its family and Castiel...not really been interacting with his mate. Castiel was running out of steam, his whole body been running on caffeine and nerves. He needed to make sure his mate was okay. He wouldn’t be till he knew Dean was safe and this baby thing was handled.

 

“Tessa,” Castiel called as Tessa smiled at the bell. “I got DNA for you to run.” He tossed her the bag as he took a seat at her desk. Tessa eyed him after she caught it. 

 

“Just want me to run it for criminal cases?” Tessa asked. 

 

“Wide range it please,” Castiel stated. “It’s a case of a missing child. See if they got relatives.”

 

“Got it,” Tessa stated. “It might take a bit.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Castiel spoke as he chewed on his apple. “I got nothing but time…” 

 

“...” Tessa nodded. “...Problems at home?” 

 

“...It’s complicated.” Castiel hesitated.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Tessa asked. 

 

“...No.” Castiel placed his hat over his head as he laid back in the chair to sleep.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Missouri was kind, talked about things Sam didn’t really understand mostly her rambling and then would say something Sam would understand then go back to rambling. They talked about the weather, talked about Sam’s reaction to werewolves, and if he’s ever been to san Francisco.

 

Scratching at the bedroom door, made Missouri smile.

 

“Looks like someone’s awake.” Missouri moved to the bedroom door before opening it. “Hungry, big mama?” 

 

Dean glanced up happily as he moved in circles around her legs before noticing...Sam. Dean stopped as Sam’s eyes fell onto Dean. Though in wolf form, a form he never saw before….he knew his brother the second their eyes locked.

 

“D-Dean.” Sam choked out happily as he kneeled down, Dean bolted so happily into their arms. Sam held the moving dog who kept licking his face and moving to nuzzle him so happily. Sam could barely hold him in his hand the wolf was just too happy. “S-So he’s a werewolf?” 

 

“Yes,” Gabriel confirmed. “The first omega. A werewolf made werewolf.” 

 

“That’s...so cool,” Sam stated as Dean moved away from him going back into the room. “Wow, my brother’s a werewolf...wait wasn’t that a movie?”

 

“No. I think you're thinking of Teen Wolf.” Gabriel shrugged as Dean came back out with a small puppy in his mouth, he walked it over to Sam who gasped at the puppy. 

 

“Who is this?” Sam spoke as he held his hands out and Dean placed the puppy in his mouth. Sam eyed the small puppy who whimpered, well awake and rested. 

 

“That would be Dakota.” Missouri hummed. “Cutest little thing isn’t he?” 

 

“Hi, Dakota.” Sam laughed as the puppy sniffed around whimpering. Dean licked him from Sam’s hand and whimpered happily rotating in front of him. “He’s so cute….and you guys said this was a real baby kid.”

 

“Yeah, we don’t know where Dean got him,” Gabriel spoke. “When he’s in wolf form, he doesn’t remember things he does in it.” 

 

“Then...if Dean went into human form, he wouldn’t be able to tell you?” Sam stated examining the puppy. The puppy continued to whimper as Sam looked between all fingers and toes of his paws when Gabriel stopped him. 

 

“Sam, wait,” Gabriel spoke as he noticed a birthmark in between the pups paws. Gabriel’s eyes slid over a mark that definitely he has seen before. A mark that...couldn’t be on the puppy. Gabriel’s eyes slowly slid to Dean who sat in front of them watching them.

 

….It couldn’t be….

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake, as he felt someone shove his feet off the desk, as Castiel grunted in surprise. 

 

“You asshole.” Tessa scoffed. 

 

“What?” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“Was this a gag?” Tessa snapped. “I wasted all this time on a gag.” 

 

“What I don’t under-” Castiel spoke as Tessa tossed the paperwork in his face.

 

“I ran it through the system and it’s not fucking funny Cas.” Tessa scoffed as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the office. 

 

“Wait, tess-” Castiel choked out but she was gone. Castiel looked at the paperwork she had given him, Castiel's eyes slid over the results, Castiel shook as he read them over and over. This was impossible it...couldn’t be.

 

Castiel’s phone rang as he put it to his ear in shock.

 

“H-Hello?” Castiel spoke trying to function. 

 

“Cas...T-This is impossible. This...kid...He has your birthmark...the one on your left ring finger-” Castiel dropped the phone before bolting out of the morgue, Castiel bolted into his car with shaky hands as he sped towards missouri’s. Pulling up the dirt driveway, Castiel barely parked his car before bolting into Missouri’s. 

 

“Boy, you learn some manners in my home!” Missouri spoke from the table as Sam and Gabriel sat with her but Castiel stared at Dean and the pup who now laid on the dog bed in the living room, Dean contently licking the little pup as it ate. Dean raised his head noticing Castiel’s stare, as Castiel moved towards him. Castiel fell to his knees, looking down at the small puppy who was easily drinking his fill. Tears welled in his eyes as Castiel easily touched Dean’s face.

 

Dean whimpered licking his tears, as Castiel moved looking down at the small puppy. Castiel slid his hand against the baby’s fur which whimpered and started to wake at the feel of the touch. Dakota stopped drinking as it whimpered and yawned. 

 

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to wake you-” Castiel choked out as the puppy whimpered moving around. 

 

“Dakota,” Missouri spoke as Castiel turned to her before looking back to his family ignoring the other two at the table. That was an argument for another day.

 

“Dakota.” Castiel smiled lovely at the name, Dean blinked lovingly as Dean licked the wiggling puppy. Castiel buried his face in Dean’s fur before softly pulling off clothes, he transformed becoming a black wolf he moved to lay on the floor next to Dean, not caring he was comfortable. 

 

He nuzzled against his mate before watching the puppy...Dakota...his...son. Watching as Dakota moved towards his fur, Dakota trying to find a meal but found his father instead. Dakota sniffed and curiously moved near Castiel who leaned down nuzzling him close. Dakota’s tail wagged happily at the affection as he raised his face towards castiel sniffing him. 

 

Castiel leaned down licking him happily as his tail wagged, father and son enjoying their true first moments together as Castiel whimpered so happily.

 

This...was his son…

 

Dean laid his head down watching them as Missouri smiled softly.

 

“Come on your two, visiting hours are over,” Missouri spoke as Gabriel and Sam walked towards the door, they said their goodbye. Both silent from their discovery of...dakota.

 

Missouri turned off the lights before petting Dean’s head before going into her bedroom. Castiel licking and happily enjoying his pup before a hungry whimper made Castiel usher the puppy back towards Dean. Dean took over helping Dakota to eat, before licking nuzzling Castiel before dean laid down to rest as Castiel laid near him...and his son.

 


	9. Cause I hate your family

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

“Up Dean, up.” Castiel patted the back seat as Dean happily climbed up into it, sitting happily in the back seat in a sweater as Missouri said goodbye to Dakota. 

 

“You be good little one.” Missouri hummed as she pet the small puppy. “I don’t know why I’m letting you take this sweet boy.”

 

“Because he deserves to come home.” Castiel laughed. “And I do really owe him and Dean a comfortable bed.”

 

“Well, you take care of them, and have them both come visit often.” Missouri softly handed him the puppy as Castiel smiled at Dakota. 

 

“As soon as we are able…” Castiel spoke as he looked down at the whimpering puppy. 

 

“What’s wrong, sugar?” Missouri asked as Castiel looked up in surprise. 

 

“W-...” Castiel started before he sighed. “...Dean and I...made a son…” 

 

“Did you need a course on how?” Missouri raised an eyebrow. 

 

“N-No I just...it’s going to be hard for him...isn’t it…?” Castiel looked at her, she nodded. Castiel said nothing.

 

“It’s going to be hard sugar, but if any family can get through it, it will be you guys,” Missouri commented as Castiel nodded looking down in worry.

 

“...Can you tell me one thing?” Castiel spoke. “...Will Dean remember Dakota in his human form?” 

 

“...I-I…” Missouri spoke but she didn’t have an answer to that, Castiel looked down as the puppy whimpered coldly, as Castiel pulled Dakota closer. 

 

“Thank you, missouri...for everything.” Castiel smiled before walking back to the car, Dean panted happily his tail wagging. Even Castiel was excited to go home, but...the fear was there...what if Dean didn’t remember dakota…?

 

Castiel couldn’t think of that right now. 

 

Dean whimpered as Castiel turned to him walking over he slid Dakota into Dean’s sweater as the wolf happily licked into the pocket. The puppy whimpered and wiggled as Dean comforted the puppy nuzzling into him.

 

Castiel eyed Dean before he closed the door and got in, eyeing Dean listening to his son whimper confused. 

 

Castiel turned to focus on the road before driving back home. He had to admit, the idea of going home all night was wonderful, Castiel has spent a lot of time just running into his home to just grab a fresh pair of clothes, or take a quick shower before bolting. Now, he was going home...with a son.

 

When he pulled into the driveway, Dean whimpered happily moving on the seat once they stopped. Castiel reached back to touch the side of Dean’s face. 

 

“You must be excited to be home too.” Castiel smiled before moving to let him out, Castiel made sure to collect their little whimpering puppy from Dean’s pocket before walking towards the house with Dean. Castiel hid their son with his body from the eyes of nosy neighbors as he unlocked the door, keeping his eyes ahead. Coming inside, Castiel closed and locked the door behind him. 

 

The puppy whimpered for a meal, as Dean’s attention returned to the puppy instantly as both parents exchanged looks. 

 

“Let’s lay you guys in the bedroom.” Castiel ushered him as Dean started quickly back into the room.

 

“Easy tiger,” Castiel spoke as Dean moved to lay on the bed, which Castiel laid Dakota down next to him who whimpered and moved awkwardly on the mattress. Castiel helped the puppy closer to Dean’s belly. Dean started to licked Dakota who lightly licked his fur, as Dakota calmed drinking. 

 

Castiel stared at Dakota who wiggled slightly his tail wagging, as he slowly slid his hand down Dakota’s back. He...had a son. 

 

It was something to take use to, and Castiel was admittedly still in shock….Wait, would they need baby supplies? He...was a puppy right now...would he always be a puppy? Maybe he was like a reverse werewolf! What if something went wrong? 

 

Dean knocked his head against Castiel’s arm, as castiel snapped out of it. Ignoring the worry in his gut, he smiled lovingly at Dean petting his head softly. 

 

“I’m going to go to the store real quick,” Castiel spoke. “If you guys are going to be in that form, you deserve to be comfortable.” 

 

Dean said nothing as he laid his head down softly watching their son, Castiel could see the love in his eyes, as Castiel gave Dean’s head a pat. Castiel hesitantly turned away, before walking back to his car. He took a second before covering his face.    
  


Yeah, he had no idea what he was doing.

 

Castiel started the car before backing up out of the driveway, leaving Dean with Dakota. 

 

____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Dean's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel came up the driveway holding some stuff from the pet shop in bags, he didn’t need the nosy neighbors. Castiel pushed open the door, as Dean in his human form scrambled up from the couch. Castiel stopped seeing his mate in human form, he could only drop the bags. 

 

“C-Cas,” Dean spoke pulling up his sleeves as Castiel bolted towards his mate, spinning him as Dean laughed lovingly. God, Dean was here! Dean was human! He could talk to him and kiss him and just hold him! Castiel pressed him into a needed kiss which Dean pressed back into him, Dean felt Castiel held him by the waist roughly when the sound of a teapot going off made them stop. “Cas the tea.” 

 

Dean broke into laughter as Castiel refused to let him go, holding his waist as Dean turned and walked over to turn off the kettle. Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s neck from behind.

 

“You’re being silly,” Dean spoke.

 

“I just...missed you so much,” Castiel whispered as Dean softly touch his hands laughing.

 

“Why? Where did I go?” Dean asked when whimpers started from another room again which made Dean and Castiel look towards the bedroom. Castiel’s whole body tensed with the fear...Dean...didn’t remember Dakota, did he? 

 

Dean pulled away to move towards the bedroom, as Castiel tried to stomach down the nauseous feeling in his stomach. How did he explain to Dean...they had a son? 

 

“How was work?” Dean asked coming back down, the wolf pup’s whimpering and eagerness for attention calmed as Dean held the puppy in a small shirt, rubbing his back which calmed the puppy almost instantly. 

 

Castiel blinked in surprise as Dean leaned against the couch sliding his fingers down the calmed Dakota's back, Dakota happy for the attention started to fall back to sleep. Castiel just continued to watch.

 

“You are so weird.” Dean laughed eyeing him oddly. 

 

“Dean, do you know who that...is?” Castiel asked as he moved to softly touch the very tiny puppy. 

 

“O-Of course...that’s Dakota,” Dean spoke as though...confused he knew that. 

 

“Do you know who Dakota is to you?” Castiel asked.

 

“Dakota...is…” Dean choked out looking down as he started rocking the puppy, Castiel held his breath. “Mine. I-I made him.” Dean blinked as the puppy twitched softly in sleep. “He’s my squishy...I-I made this little marshmallow.”

 

“Yes, you did.” Castiel let out a relieved smile.  

 

“W-We made him,” Dean stated as tears filled his eyes. “T-Together.” 

 

“I know.” Castiel cupped his face. 

 

“A li-little you, a little me.” Dean started sobbing as it hit him. “C-Cas, we have a son.” 

 

“I know.” Castiel pressed him into a loving kiss, which Dean kissed back happily stilling at Castiel’s touch when whimpers and movement from Dakota because Dean stopped his petting made Dean continue to calm him. “Is he hungry?” Castiel looked concerned.

 

“No no,” Dean spoke shaking his head. “The little guy just wanted my attention.” Castiel smiled softly when Dean’s panicked voice spoke. “W-We don’t even have any baby supplies!” 

 

“It’s okay, we will worry about it when the time comes,” Castiel stated cupping Dean’s face. “This little guy is too small for a human crib.”

 

“A-Are they normally like this when they are born?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitated. “A puppy?”

 

“...” Castiel didn’t speak as Dean looked down at Dakota.

 

“What if he’s this way forever?” Dean asked worriedly.

 

“He won’t be,” Castiel reassured.

 

“But what if?!” Dean asked.

 

“Then we will be wolves forever.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his nose, as Dean calmed at that answer. 

 

“...We should get him a check up.” Dean started to panic again.

 

“Babe, Missouri and I already had that handled. She looked over Dakota after he was born, he has his next checkup next week.” Castiel reassured. “Babe, let me stress please.”

 

“Alright.” Dean sighed before looking down at Dakota, who softly snored in Dean’s hands, his little body twitched in his sleep. “...What about work? Who will watch Dakota?” 

 

“Um...I thought you would stay home.” Castiel asked as Dean watched Castiel move to pick up his pet supplies.

 

“I mean, I could.” Dean offered. “but what about rent? You made enough to pay the bills and keep us fed and clothed, but you lived with your dad because you couldn’t afford rent before meeting me.” 

 

“I’ll just do more hours.” Castiel shrugged moving the dog bed close to the heating vent and set up some dog supplies he bought from the store for Dean and his son’s convenience in their wolf forms. 

 

“You deserve to be home with us too,” Dean stated as he bit his nails thinking. “...I’ll just take him to work. Feed him in my office with the door locked. No one will notice if I wolf out in there.” 

 

“But you need coaxing to come out of that form,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“And you’ll be there to coax me out,” Dean reassured. “I will stay in the office most of the time helping behind the scenes. You have to watch the bar anyways!” Castiel sighed. 

 

“Let me do my job,” Dean spoke as Castiel hesitantly nodded.

 

“Fine, but you’re on maternity leave for at least a month.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“Who will pay this month's rent, Castiel? We are already behind.” Dean explained. 

 

“I’ll deal with it,” Castiel spoke. “Alpha’s worry about tending to their mates, and their children. Besides. I’m sure Gabriel will help...and your brother…” 

 

“M-My brother knows?” Dean choked out. 

 

“Yeah, Sam was suspicious when you never came home,”  Castiel spoke.

 

“Does he know...dakota is…?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged hesitantly.

 

“I know Gabriel figured it out,” Castiel spoke. “I would...believe he told Sam.”

 

“So...sam knows everything…” Dean breathed not sure how to feel. “D-Did he seems scared? Upset?”

 

“I don’t know...I had...just realized who Dakota was.” Castiel confessed.

 

“...” Dean nodded. 

 

“Hey.” Castiel rubbed his arm. “Why don’t you focus on caring for yourself, I’ll deal with it.” 

 

“No...Whatever happens with Sam...is all me.” Dean turned away, lightly laying Dakota on the dog bed, the sides were too high for him to wiggle over, and he wasn’t walking yet. Dean made sure to cover the puppy warming him lovingly. “It’s only ever been us. It has to me to talk to him.”

 

“...” Castiel sighed. 

 

“I’ll call him over and stay home,” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“Fine, but I want you resting if it’s too much you need to call me,” Castiel warned.

 

“He’s not as bad as you think.” Dean sighed. “We are family, and we look out for each other.” 

 

“He looks out for a bottle.” Castiel scoffed turning away.

 

“And your father? What about him?” Dean spoke.

 

“What  _ about  _ him?” Castiel turned back.

 

“I can bet you're avoiding talking to him about this. About anything.” Dean stated. 

 

“I don’t see a need to,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“He’s YOUR father. He deserves to know he has a grandson!” Dean yelled. “You can’t criticize my family when yours is just as fucked up.” 

 

“It’s different.” Castiel turned. 

 

“How? Explain to me, HOW?” Dean stated. “Your father is strict on you and the rules because he wants what's best-” 

 

“He’s just power hungry!” Castiel growled. “If I trusted him to show him Dakota, it could risk everything!”

 

“You really think he will hurt him?” Dean crossed his arms.

 

“He HURT you! He tried to kill you!” Castiel choked out in utter disbelief that Dean was defending him. 

 

“He was trying to save you from suffering being mated to a human. He thought by getting rid of me-” Dean started as Castiel laughed pissed to all hell. “Castiel!-” 

 

Dakota’s loud whimpers of being woken up made Dean turn to the puppy. 

 

“Great, you  _ really  _ woke him up. Now he’s hungry.” Dean scoffed as Castiel said nothing crossing his arms, Dean slowly started to undress, taking to Castiel. “I’m just saying, don’t judge my family when you can’t even  _ stomach  _ to talk to yours.” 

 

Castiel breathed out pissed saying nothing, as Dean stood naked in front of him. 

 

“...I’m going to work.” Castiel grabbed his coat, Dean said nothing holding himself as Castiel walked by without another word and left out the door with a slam. Dean cringed at the slam, which only made Dakota more upset. 

 

“I’m coming, baby.” Dean moved to Dakota transforming into a wolf, before moving to the puppy. Dean’s tail wagged as he licked the puppy with love, which started to calm the puppy before he laid down in the bed. Dakota raised his head at the feel of his movement before he was rolled and nudged back towards Dean's stomach. Dakota lightly rolled into Dean’s stomach, as Dakota laid on his back he happily latched on instead of turning around he started drinking upside down.

 

Yeah, Dakota was a weird one. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Castiel's POV**  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel came to work slamming his coat on his chair, as Gabriel eyed him chewing on a burrito watching as Castiel crossed his arms pissed. 

 

“Hey…” Gabriel paused as Castiel said nothing. 

 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Gabriel asked. “You texted me you were bringing your son home this morning, What changed?” 

 

“...Nothing.” Castiel scoffed drinking his coffee, Gabriel shrugged taking another bite of his burrito. 

 

“Okay, grumpy,” Gabriel spoke. “Pretend like nothing's wrong-”

 

“It’s just Dean and I had a fight.” Castiel started. “About our families.”

 

“About your dad?” Gabriel chuckled, Castiel didn’t mention Sam for good reason, or he’d never hear the end of it from Gabriel too. “You can’t protect Dean from him forever, you can’t protect Dakota either.” 

 

“I know.” Castiel sighed. 

 

“It’s only a matter of time before he knows about Dakota.” Gabriel chewed when Castiel’s eyes widened looking behind Gabriel. Gabriel’s face fell as he slightly sighed. “Shit.” Gabriel turned to see Crowley standing a bit aways with his cane, Michael and Lucifer accompanying him this time.

 

“ ‘shit’, indeed,” Crowley spoke as Gabriel chewed.

“Yo, kingy. I would say it’s nice to see you, but you know…” Gabriel shrugged as Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

 

“...I knew talking your mother out of that abortion would bite me in the ass.” Crowley mumbled walking past as Gabriel stopped.

 

“Heeeeeey,” Gabriel whined as Crowley stopped in front of Castiel who looked even more annoyed than earlier.

 

“You’ve been screening my calls,” Crowley spoke as Castiel shrugged. 

 

“I’ve been busy.” Castiel sighed putting his feet on his desk, only to have them shoved off the desk by Michael who sighed. 

 

“A wild gets loose and you want to play games with me?” Crowley spoke.

 

“You mean, my lovely mate to be, meg?” Castiel blinked innocently at Crowley who narrowed his eyes. 

 

“...Break Gabriel’s nose.” Crowley spoke as Castiel kept eye contact.

 

“What?! Me?!” Gabriel whimpered as lucifer grabbed the back of his head.

 

“STOP!” Castiel yelled his eyes went red, as Lucifer hesitated looking towards the king, who offered a hand out for Castiel to apologize, which Castiel did with a few mumbled words under breath. 

 

“You may be my son,” Crowley spoke eyeing Castiel who still looked pissed. “But you will know your place till you take my throne,” Castiel said nothing glaring as he leaned back in his chair with a quick nod.

 

“Why the lovely visit?” Castiel asked eyeing him.

 

“I want the wild found, Castiel,” Crowley spoke. “Yet you're both here sitting on your asses!” 

 

“We’ll find her-” Castiel started with a scoff.

 

“Is this about this...Dakota?” Crowley asked as Castiel tensed, Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks. Crowley noticed. “Well, princesses, I’m expecting a good explanation to you both not finding meg.” 

 

“We haven’t made up one, yet.” Gabriel spoke. “Give us a few days?” Crowley let out an annoyed sigh as he nodded to Lucifer who slammed Gabriel’s face into the desk. Gabriel groaned holding his broken nose, as Crowley turned back to his son. 

 

“I...expect a real reason by tonight,” Crowley said simply turning before him and his goons walked out, Gabriel flipped him off with blood spilling down his finger. Castiel moved grabbing the first aid kit from his drawer as he moved quickly to stop the bleeding. Forcing Gabriel’s head back, he stared out the exit he left out of.

 

….Glad no one brought up Castiel’s mother. 


	10. Crowley knows

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean took a deep breath of air, as he stood on the kitchen holding a small wine glass which he took a sip of. Missing the actual taste of wine and not this herbal ice tea he made instead. He was so use to having wine when Castiel and him fought that just having tea in a glass made him feel better. There was no way he’d risk drinking real wine when he had a child depending on him not to...despite not knowing and having drank before.

 

Dean pulled his sweater close when a knock on the door made him turn, he set the tea down before walking towards the door. Dean moved pulling it open, as Sam lit up pulling Dean into a tight hug.

 

“Y-You’re human again!” Sam choked out.

 

“I-I am!” Dean laughed, loving the big bear hug sam yanked him into.

 

“I h-heard you hadn’t changed back in so long that Gabriel said you might not remember who you are!” Sam stated as Dean shook his head no.

 

“I’m fine.” Dean pulled back laughing, as Sam kept touching him as though not believing he was real. “A lot of what happened was fuzzy...but...how much do you know about...everything?”

 

“...Well...I know you're a werewolf.” Sam started as Dean gave a shy smile. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean bit at his nail.

 

“How….long?” Sam asked, as Dean ushered him closing the door. 

 

“...Maybe about four months.” Dean shrugged moving towards the living room. “Then again I haven’t been keeping track, but it’s been a bit longer than four, since castiel told me i was a wolf for a while.” Dean sat down on the couch taking a sip of the tea. “D-Do you want water or-” 

 

“Anything strong? I know you use to have that moonshine.” Sam asked but Dean hid his frown.

 

“I got rid of the strong stuff.” Dean stood with his lie, moving to get him water instead.

 

“Since when?” Sam scoffed following him to the kitchen.

 

“Since...Dakota.” Dean spoke hesitantly gauging his reaction as Sam looked away at the name. “...What?”

 

“...Dakota…” Sam rubbed his mouth. “...It’s just…” Sam let out an awkward chuckle of almost disbelief. “...Gabriel was...spouting some thing the night we met him in the car...that...he was your biological son.”

 

“He...is.” Dean turned away as Sam stared at him, he could feel sam’s eyes on him.

 

“...Wha…” Sam started but went quiet. “...How? I mean...why...I-”

 

“Why?” Dean turned as Sam looked at him confused. “What do you mean, why?”

 

“I don’t mean, why.” Sam choked out. “I-...I just...How could you not tell me about a….girlfriend! One I have never met! Then having a kid out of the blue?!” Dean crossed his arms turning as he leaned back against the sink. 

 

“...He’s mine.” Dean spoke looking away. “And you met the father.” 

 

“What girl, dean?” Sam scoffed barely listening. “What girl have you been  _ near _ ever?! Jo?” 

 

“...Sam, I said father.” Dean sighed. 

 

“What?” Sam asked getting frustrated. “I get your the father-”

 

“Sam. Castiel is the father.” Dean breathed as Sam blinked in surprise taken back. “I-I know this is a lot to take in, and there is a lot I haven’t said and I’m sorry!” Sam turned looking away as Dean moved to him. 

 

“T-This...is nuts. Dean you...you think you gave  _ birth _ to him?” Sam stated.

 

“S-Sam...why would I lie about this?” Dean choked out but Sam shoved away.

 

“I am so tired of you lying to me! Why can’t you  _ JUST _ every tell me the truth?!” Sam storming out.

 

“I’m  _ NOT _ lying to YOU!” Dean spoke as whimpers started from the bedroom. “I promise! Sam! PLEASE!” Dean didn’t another chance as Sam slammed the door in his face, Dean flinched at another slammed door as tears spilled out of his eyes. Dean gripped his hair as he yanked his hair hard trying to calm down his anger...disappointment…

 

Squealing and whimpering from his son now awake and seeking attention and food from Dean made him turn towards the door, Dean wiped his cheek, as he moved towards the bedroom already starting to strip his clothes to transform.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel let out a sigh as he came home for lunch, tired from a long day tracking Meg, but she had left quickly and her scent had started to grow cold. Castiel rubbed his face as he sank into the couch just wishing everything...worked out. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke as he expected some sort of answer, but didn’t get one. Castiel stood walking into the back, however the bed was a mess from this morning and the only thing changed was the small box they have been keeping dakota in when Dean was not in his wolf state. 

 

The box was decorated with cute cut outs, Dean was spending time making the small shoe box better. Dean must have spent time printing and gluing pictures from the internet. Some of random shapes and cute baby art, but there was a picture of Castiel and Dean in the front of the box. Snapped by jo because neither Dean or Castiel seem to know the photo was being taken, and she loved just filing the backboard of the bar with random snaps of the bar and it’s life. 

 

It was from when they had just started sort of seeing each other, it was Dean sitting on the bar table after work. His legs were crossed at the ankles as he spoke to Dean, Castiel leaned against the bar facing him, they seemed to be having a normal conversation but their fingers...lightly crossed lovingly over each others showed the love they tried so hard to hide from the world. 

 

Castiel gave the box a loving look, as he picked it up to carry it towards the bathroom hoping to see Dean there, he opened his mouth to compliment the box but Dean wasn’t there. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked, but...something wasn’t right. “Dean?!” 

 

Castiel pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number quickly but Dean’s cellphone buzzed on the desk. Castiel eyed the messy floor of clothes Dean never put back on. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel moved towards the window behind the bed, seeing the window was open. Was Dean wolfed out again? “DAKOTA!” Castiel wasted no time than bolt for his car keys and out the door.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean slid his tongue over the happy fat puppy who laid on his back happily sleeping, Dean caring for the small pup. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel called from near Dean’s secret spot, Dean raised his head as he moved away from the pup which moved back onto his stomach whimpering at the warmth being gone. Dean stood protectively in front of the pup, as Castiel broke through the trees panting with worry as Dean stared at him. “Thank god-” Castiel took a step closer. 

 

Dean erupted his loud growls, as Castiel taken back took a step back as Dean growled threatening at him. Looks like their recent fight was not welcoming him home so it seemed.

 

“L-Look I know you're upset-” Castiel put a hand out but Dean looked like he was going to bite him. He knew his dean was more of a talker than a fighter but Wolf Dean saw Castiel as a threat. Castiel cursed as he quickly stripped, Dean stared at him eyeing him before Castiel transformed. 

 

Castiel whimpered when Dean growled, yeah. Dean was taking their fight personally, a attack and what do animals who feel attacked do? 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel barked before he laid on his belly, he very cautiously started towards Dean in a crawl as Dean growled but did not attack. Castiel crawled to him, before trying to sink lower now in front of him. He offered his paw to Dean, as they would for forgiveness in werewolf custom, but Dean not knowing much about werewolves simply eyed Castiel who whimpered and groveled. Dean stared at Castiel like he was an stupid idiot. Dean licked the top of Castiel’s head before turning back to the pup who wriggled and whimpered for his warmth. 

 

Dean laid down near the pup whimpered in surprise once he was slid back into Dean’s stomach, as Dakota wagged his tail happily. Castiel slowly stood up before hesitantly walking towards his mate. Castiel moved into the hole as Dean eyed their son affectionately as the pup crawled towards Dean’s face. 

 

“It’s too cold out here for him, Dean.” Castiel barked as Dean looked at Castiel. He at least...heard him….Did he understand? Even if Dean didn’t know how to speak it. “...it’s starting to snow….” 

 

Dean looked down at Dakota who lifted his face up at Dean, his eyes still closed like all puppies his age. Dean leaned his snout down poking his nose to the puppy’s who happily whimpered. Dean licked his face, before he stood and picked the pup in his mouth, the pup sat contently use to being carried as Dean walked him slowly out of the hole. Castiel blinked surprised as he climbed out of the hole before transforming, grabbing his clothes he walked out of the trees naked walking back to the car. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  


Castiel opened the door as Dean happily walked the puppy to the bed, as he laid them both down panted at Castiel who gave him a reassured smile.

 

“Thank you for coming home.” Castiel spoke as he turned the heat up, and threw off his jacket. Dean laid his head down on the bed as Dakota happily wiggled trying to find his mama, Dean lightly pushed Dakota towards his stomach whose tail wagged happily knowing it was snack time. 

 

Castiel walked over to Dean who raised his head patting Dean’s head softly, Dean let him blinking at him lovingly.

 

“I’m sorry for everything. I really mean it. I’m an asshole. You mean the world to me and I don’t deserve you.” Castiel whispered as Dean softly licked his face. “I love you too.” 

 

A knock on the door made Castiel and Dean turn, Castiel ruffled his fur before he sighed walking to the door. Knowing who exactly that could be, Castiel slid his hand through his hair pulling it open.

 

“Hey gabe. I’m sorry I didn’t come back from lunch, Dakota and Dean-” Castiel started but he was shoved out of the way by Michael and Lucifer who entered the house. Castiel was pinned by Lucifer against the door by his hand. Crowley walked in very annoyed.

 

“Times up.” Crowley spoke, Dean moved in front of the puppy, knocking the puppy away from it’s meal to do so. 

 

“STOP!” Castiel growled trying to get free, but Crowley’s cold face turned to shock and confusion when he saw the puppy.The puppy whimpered and happily squeak, Dean protectively slid his body to cover the pup growling as Crowley looked back at his men.

 

“Wait outside.” Crowley ordered. 

 

“B-But sir.” Michael hesitated.

 

“WAIT OUTSIDE!” Crowley snapped as they followed the order and went outside. Castiel moved protectively in front of his family cutting Crowley’s gaze from them. “What the fuck is this Castiel?” 

 

“Father I-I need to explain-!” Castiel was cut off.

 

“Stealing this  _ child _ ?!” Crowley growled. “This is  _ too _ far!”

 

“Stealing?! I haven’t stole anything!” Castiel choked out, as Crowley growled as Castiel flinched at the king alpha’s growl. Castiel...had never seen crowley so pissed, and his true anger chilled Castiel’s bones. 

 

Crowley turned moving to Dean who continuously stood protectively standing in front of dakota. Castiel tried to will his body to move but Crowley’s growl was able to make the prince submit. 

 

“Step aside.” Crowley spoke but Dean didn’t budge, growling ready to kill the alpha who got close. Crowley growled the same roar he used on Castiel, a growl that would have made every alpha, every beta submit to his whims but Dean stood strong. Dean growled his own threat back though he didn’t actually say words, the meaning was there. 

 

**DO NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!**

 

Crowley eyed the wolf with surprise, as Dean threatened to kill him. Crowley debated his chances and how much this wolf would risk attacking him, when Castiel’s voice spoke up just as Crowley was about to test it. 

 

“HE’S MY SON!” Castiel choked out with worry as his father raised his cane. Dean put his ears back as Crowley turned amused. 

 

“Your...son?” Crowley asked, placing his cane back on the ground turning to Castiel. “And...the mother?”

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over to Dean who growled at crowley, crowley’s eyes moved to Dean. Crowley turned to look at Castiel with a disbelieving scoff.  

 

“Come on now.” Crowley clicked his tongue, as Castiel slowly built the ability to move. “You may think I’m a idiot, but not this moronic. You are trying to save me from taking the boy.”

 

“Want proof?” Castiel glared moved to Dean, Dean relaxed next to his mate as Castiel lightly placed a collar onto Dean, leading Dean a bit away from the dog bed. Grabbing the leash he had boughten to the collar he placed the end on the fireplace rack weighted down by unused logs as Dean wagged his tail whimpering. Castiel pet Dean’s face lovingly before connecting the leash to the collar. 

 

Dean knew the second he heard the click.

 

Castiel moved away, as Dean whimpered and roughly yanked trying to pull free of the leash. Dean was hurting himself wiggling trying to free himself, yanking and pulling himself as he whimpered loudly in fear for his pup. Castiel ignored his mate begging and panic as he scooped up the little happy pup who whimpered not understanding what was going on. Castiel held out the pup to his father emotionless.

 

Crowley eyed him in surprise.

 

“Then take him.” Castiel spoke as Dakota lifted his face, the very young puppy started to whimper at the mama’s distress. “If you are so confident I’m lying then take him. See what happens when you take a pup from it’s birth parent. That leash won’t hold forever.” 

 

Crowley’s eyes moved back to Dean who was yanking roughly, bruising his skin to try to yank the leash free. 

 

“If you think the wild was bad, imagine a parent trying to retrieve their child.” Castiel spoke coldly as Dean yanked roughly yanked dragging the fireplace holder with all his strength, it only gave slightly but Dean was ready to rip crowley apart. 

 

Crowley slowly brought his eyes to Castiel before tilting his head, Crowley made a noise of amusement before he looked down at the puppy who whimpered, moving in Castiel’s cupped hands to look for it’s mama. 

 

“...Is he really your son?” Crowley spoke, Castiel was taken back by his softness. 

 

“Yes...and he’s...really Dean’s.” Castiel spoke as Crowley eyed them. 

 

“Let your mate off the leash, he’s going to break something.” Crowley waved him away, as Castiel obeyed moved placing Dakota back on the dog bed, before letting Dean free. 

 

Dean moved past him towards his baby, licking and cleaning him with care before laying down. Dakota’s tail wiggled happily at the reunion before Dean ushered him back to eat, now calm he laid his head down as Dakota finished his meal. 

 

Crowley watched for a moment, before looking to Castiel.

 

“Who knows...about this?” Crowley asked. 

 

“Gabriel….and the witch. No one else.” Castiel lied about his mother. 

 

“...No one else must know. Till I can...figure out a way to explain this to the elders.” Crowley spoke. “Do you understand?” Castiel nodded, before crowley turned to the door, he paused looking back. “...Dakota...right?” 

 

“Yes.” Castiel nodded. 

 

“...Beautiful name.” Crowley whispered to himself before leaving out the front door, leaving the shooken up family in peace. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ouch.” Dean whimpered as Castiel some anti-bacterial on his neck as Dean flinched. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek as he worried about him. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do.” Castiel confessed, as Dean whimpered, trying not to wake the puppy in his makeshift box crib. Dean flinched noticeably when Castiel touched a cotton swab to the open gash in Dean’s neck and Dean flinched away.

 

“Why isn’t it healing?” Dean asked, pulling his sweater close before touching his neck.

 

“It is...just give it time.” Castiel took his hands kissing it before moving to place the first aid kit elsewhere.

 

“...how did you know your father wouldn’t call your bluff?” Dean asked as Castiel paused turning to look at him.

 

“Because...anyone who sees you with dakota can see how you’d kill everything in your path to protect him.” Castiel spoke, as Dean stood moving to the nightstand where dakota breathed and slept softly in his little shoe box. “...My father may be a lot of things, but an idiot he isn’t.”

 

“...” Dean nodded as Castiel’s arms slid around Dean’s waist. Dean tilted his head letting Castiel burry his face into his shoulder careful of his neck. “He looks like you.” 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over the little pup whose fur was beautiful and black like Castiel’s with a spot of orange and white mixture similar to Dean’s fur on his head. 

 

“You think?” Castiel laughed as he looked down at Dakota as well, Dean’s eyes slid over to Castiel’s face who looked at their son like he was so fragile, so beautiful, so perfect. Dean softly turned to him, castiel’s eyes slid to look at Dean’s. Dean softly turned away from their son, to press an easy kiss against his lips. 

 

Castiel held him sliding his hands into Dean’s hair as Dean held him tightly back before they were pressed back against the opposite wall of their child, the kiss growing loving and more heated. 

 

“I missed you.” Castiel panted into their kisses as Dean pressed back harder.

 

“I missed you too.” Dean whispered against his lips as the kiss continued, Dean was turned quickly against the wall as Dean desperately cling onto Castiel, letting their clothes fall to their floor as the new parents kept their little noises down. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat up, as he rubbed his head, looking down at his mate who laid fast asleep naked besides him. Small whimpers got Castiel’s attention as he turned towards the small shoe box.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Castiel whispered, as he slid on some boxers. He moved to the shoe box, before scooping up the small puppy before he could wake Dean. He walked into the living room, cradling his son who whimpered. Normally Dean was the first to respond to a whimper, this was the first time...he actually was alone handling him. “Hey. it’s okay.”

 

Dakota whimpered and moved in Castiel’s hands, Castiel held his son close trying to access what was wrong. Dakota sniffed the air trying to figure out who was holding him, he wiggled and moved trying to warm. 

 

Castiel moved to the kitchen grabbing some snacks, what would a baby like?! Was he hungry?! Castiel grabbed some yogurt before going back to the living room.

 

“It’s okay, It’s okay.” Castiel choked out as dakota whimpered, when he noticed the second he started to pet Dakota he calmed. Castiel paused before, he laid on the couch placing his son on his chest who happily wagged his tail. 

 

“Look at you, you just wanted attention didn’t you?” Castiel chuckled as Dakota happily wagged his tail. “You just wanted some love!” Castiel spoke with a slight high pitch of his voice. He scratched under Dakota’s chin, as Dean stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching them affectionately. 

 

“Wanna try some yogurt? It’s my favorite. Just don’t tell mama Dean.” Castiel spoke as he placed some on his finger, watching as dakota sniffed it before licking at it experimentally. Dakota’s whimpered for more as Castiel laughed. “You remind me so much of Dean.” Dean gave a loving smile before disappearing into the bedroom without letting them know of his presences.

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel stood at the coffee maker pouring himself a coffee, as Dean now was feeding dakota. Castiel poured some creamer into a dog bowl of coffee, just as Dean liked it. Castiel took a sip of Coffee from his own cup before placing Dean’s bowl in front of him. Dean panted as he looked up at Cas, Castiel happily pressed kisses to Dean’s face who whimpered with love. Castiel’s phone rang, which he stood answering it.

 

“Go.” Castiel answered as he listened to Gabriel’s voice.

 

“Meg is dead.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“What?” Castiel questioned.

 

“Meg is dead.” Gabriel spoke lightly giving her foot a kick. 

 

“How?!” Castiel asked. 

 

“From the looks of it?” Gabriel spoke. “Murder?”

 

“Murder?” Castiel choked out.

 

“She’s in twenty different pieces, Castiel.” Gabriel sighed.

 

“Someone ripped her to pieces?” Castiel questions.

 

“Are you going to repeat everything I say in a question or…?” Gabriel asked. “Just get here.” 

 

“I’m on my way.” Castiel breathed hanging up, he stared at the phone in his hands. Fear building inside him, what could have taken...on a wild?....and won? 

 

When loud barking, and happy whimpering made Castiel turn towards his mate, Dean stood in his wolf form happily licking Dakota whose eyes were now open for the first time. Dakota blinked his green eyes at Dean who happily licked the growing puppy’s face. 

 

Castiel moved to them happily scooping up the puppy just seeing the world around him for the first time, forgetting the evil that lurked in the dark...just for a second of happiness.

  
  



	11. But how?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel kneeled next to one of the pieces of meg’s body. Meg...was dead. Castiel eyed the scene trying to….read the story of what happened. However, it was pretty simple...Meg was slaughtered. Castiel took a breath as a hand on his shoulder made him look up to see his father standing over him. Castiel nodded his head at his father’s kind touch. He knew his father would show up, especially for something this big. Someone had killed the wild. 

 

“What happened?” Crowley spoke as Tessa leaned over a body part of the human woman.

 

“She’s...in a lot of pieces, sir.” Tessa stood. “She was definitely alive when she was severed...Must have suffered terribly.”

 

“I don’t care about her torment, I care if this is cause for a concern or do we have a hero on our hands.” Crowley stated.

 

“From what I can tell...this isn’t a normal wolf attack.” Tessa stated picking up a piece of her chest. “The cuts are deep, and even if the attacker had a chainsaw nothing would be this powerful. The cuts looked almost instant with no snagging...I-...Honestly don’t have an answer, Sir...But whatever did this...did it with ease.”

 

“...I’ll be looking on this closely, Castiel.”  Crowley spoke. “I’ll be over to discuss what you’ve found.” Castiel nodded before watching his father leave. Castiel stood as he looked over his team, they looked...scared. This rattled the whole neighborhood. The whole tribe. 

 

“No one leaves this place till I have something to present to my father and have at least one thirds of god damn body in body bag!” Castiel spoke before rolling up the sleeves to help tessa with retrieving her head from the tree.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in bed chewing on some cookies in his pajamas, he spent most of his time just caring for dakota. Which he didn’t mind in the slightest, being on a mandatory pregnancy leave by Castiel. He mostly spent his time chewing on delicious foods, shopping on the internet and reading a couple good books. 

 

Dean glanced at his time on his computer, it was late. Castiel should have been home by now. 

Dean could hear Dakota starting to whimper, meaning the pup was up. Dean smiled happily as he moved to the small shoe box on the bed, which Dakota happily started to lick him placing him on the bed next to him. 

 

“What’s wrong, my little marshmallow?!” Dean happily spoke in a high pitch voice. “What’s wrong?!” Dakota whimpered happily wagging his tail, wiggling on the bed, happily taking in Dean’s voice. Dakota looked up at Dean, who looked sorta like a mess, his hair in a very small ponytail on his head, wearing dirty sweat pants. 

 

Dakota wiggled so happily at his mother’s voice, he accidentally rolled before Dean broke into laughter, watching the pup roll the slight distance into Dean’s crossed legs. Realizing how close he was to Dean, Dakota licked happily at his ankle. Dean moved to scoop him up once again, pushing the computer away he laid back on the bed with Dakota on his chest. 

 

Dakota laid his head calmly on Dean’s chest as Dean stared at the small puppy. Taking in his green eyes who blinked at him easily. 

 

“Do you think we look weird in this form?” Dean asked as Dakota blinked innocently. “...Do you know I’m your mama?” Dean softly moved petting the young puppy’s nose bridge. Dakota continued his loving trusting gaze. “...will you...stay this way forever?”

 

Dakota didn’t speak and Dean...let out a sad sigh. 

 

“Mama loves you so much, Dak-” Dean glanced up at the knock on his door, he lightly placed Dakota back into the shoebox who whimpered once again. Dean moved to standing he walked back towards the front door. “What do you need help with, Miss Dollie-” Dean stopped short when it wasn’t his elderly neighbor he was welcomed by crowley who stared coldly at him. 

 

“Dean.” Crowley spoke. “Now and days, it isn’t safe to open the door without looking to see if it was the big bad wolf...now is it?” Dean was taken back. 

 

“S...Sir.” Dean choked out unable to function thought of how to address someone who wanted him dead at one point.

 

“Now, Are you going to let me in?” Crowley asked though he wasn’t asking, Dean slowly opened the door as Crowley walked in. However, his minions remained protectively outside the door. Crowley moved to glance around the room, his eyes so unreadable that Dean couldn’t shake the feeling of power crowley had over him. “...Where is my son?”

 

“H-He’s not home, yet.” Dean spoke as Crowley eyed him. “He’s still at work.”

 

“It’s almost ten.” Crowley frowned. “I expected him to be back by now.” The timer for Dean’s cooking dinged, which made Dean turn towards the kitchen. “Should get that, you don’t want the steak to burn.” Dean nodded as he quickly moved to the oven pulling it open. Dean grabbed the oven mit pulling out the steak before he turned off the oven. Dean moved to turn off the timer in his room, which Dakota whimpered already upset his mama hadn’t returned. 

 

“It’s okay, Dakota.” Dean breathed moving to scoop up the upset puppy who started to lick Dean’s fingers happily, nuzzling into him. Crowley cleared his throat, leaning against the door frame holding his cane in hand. 

 

“I guess, it’s just us, love.” Crowley spoke as Dean hesitantly held Dakota close. Untrusting of the old wolf.

 

“I-I’ll call him.” Dean moved to grab the phone, dialing it with a shaking breath he placed the phone to his ear. “H-Hey Cas...Y-Your fathers he-” The phone was taken from his hand and lightly hung up.

 

“Let’s not rush him, shall we?” Crowley spoke as Dakota whimpered at his mama’s fear.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Good work everyone!” Castiel spoke after he closed the back of the ambulance to bring to the morgue, everyone either groaned or clapped tired. Castiel took a seat next to the passed out gabriel who was sleeping off his tiredness. “Wake up.” Castiel elbowed him as Gabriel whimpered rubbing his face. “I let you have a break to call Dean for me.”

 

“Yeah. I remember…” Gabriel yawned.

 

“What did Dean say?” Castiel spoke. “Or are you still on the phone with him? I'm assuming that's why you didn’t come back, because you would  _ never _ fall asleep at work.”

 

“...got to go, Dean. Bye.” Gabriel pretended but Castiel rolled his eyes taking back his phone he noticed the missed call and voicemail. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me dean called me!” Castiel hissed calling his voicemail.

 

“Then you would have known I wasn’t really talking to Dean for three hours.” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“It could be serious!” Castiel hissed back. “What if it’s about Dakota?!” 

 

“I’m sure they are fine!” Gabriel waved it off. 

 

“H-Hey Cas…” The voicemail started, Dean sounded...scared. “Y-Your fathers he-” The line disconnected after a short pause as Castiel shot up.

 

“I-I have to go.” Castiel choked out in fear as he grabbed his car keys from his pocket.

 

“Wait! Cas-!” Gabriel called as he watched Castiel speed off. “You’re my ride!” Gabriel sighed when he looked around...yeah...looked like he was walking. Gabriel sighed realizing he was alone, a stick cracking made him yelp as he noticed a bunny run past him. “FUCK YOU, THUMPER!” Gabriel snapped before another noise made Gabriel screamed without looking and ran down the road, missing the wild wolf who’s mouth held the uneaten heart belonging to Meg Masters.  

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slammed through the front door, with Michael and Lucifer clutching their injuries.

 

“DEAN?! DAKOTA!” Castiel choked out upset. 

 

Was Dean okay?! Did his father do  _ ANYTHING _ to his mate and child?! He’d fucking kill him-

 

His eyes stopped seeing Crowley holding Dakota up in the air as Dakota’s tail happily while he leaned down to lick Crowley’s face. Dean turned looking at the front door taking Crowley’s plate as Crowley spoke in baby talk to Dakota. 

 

“Who's my happy puppy?!” Crowley blabbed. “Who’s my happy puppy?! YOU ARE!” Dakota was wiggling so happily at the loving playing as Castiel blinked in surprise.

 

“Welcome home, love.” Dean spoke moving to him but Crowley barely noticed him as he continued to be so absorbed in the cute puppy. Dean pressed him into a happy kiss, when he noticed Lucifer and Michael in pain. “What happened to them?” 

 

“...” Castiel hesitantly just closed the door on them. “...Nothing.” Dean gave him a confused look as Castiel pulled him close. “I-I’m just glad to be home.” Dean hummed happy in the same way turning to look at Crowley with Dakota. 

 

“He’s been that way, for the last three hours.” Dean whispered. “Both of them.” 

 

“What?” Castiel blinked trying to absorb this info. “...What?...Are you sure that’s my dad?” 

 

“Yep, just a grandpa who loves his grandson…” Dean whispered, touching his chest. “Crowley even let me take a shower in peace...he...watched Dakota for a half an hour.” 

 

“Now, I know this isn’t my father.” Castiel made a face. 

 

“Hush.” Dean pressed a kiss to his lips, as whimpering made the parents look away from each other. Dakota had noticed Castiel’s presence and was now wanting his father. Crowley frowned his eyes moved to Castiel who gave a slight wave. 

 

“Hi.” Castiel waved as Dakota continued to whimper trying to wiggle free. Castiel hesitantly moved to his son, as Crowley offered up the puppy. Castiel scooped up his son, cautiously from Crowley as though he’s scared he would not take it well. Dakota calmed happily licking his father’s fingers just trying to show him love. 

 

“What have you found out?” Crowley stated.

 

“Only ninety percent of her body-” Castiel scoffed as the omega stepped in the middle. 

 

“There will be no death talks around my son.” Dean frowned noticeably, as the alphas’ exchanged looks. “Am I clear, because I’ll put him down otherwise.” Dean moved to reach for Dakota but both alphas’ blocked him.

 

“Wait, No!” The grandfather and father duo spoke exchanging looks of surprise they both didn’t want dakota out of their sights. 

 

“Then do you understand?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Crystal.” Both men mumbled as soon as Dean had moved away from Dakota, who blinked happily at his mama. Dean poked his nose, as Castiel placed Dakota close to his chest. 

 

“I missed you too buddy.” Castiel pressed loving kisses to Dakota’s fur, as Dakota’s tail started to wag. Crowley took a seat back down on the chair as Dean placed a plate of warm food in front of Castiel, ushering for him to eat. Castiel took the cut up food with a smile so he could do it single handedly. Castiel focused on dakota, letting him try a bit of mashed potatoes which Dakota licked at experimentally.

 

“Castiel.” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What? He likes it.” Castiel frowned, as Dean eyed him. 

 

“He’s not suppose to eat solid food, yet.” Dean leaned over the counter watching as Castiel held Dakota on one arm. 

 

“I know, I know. I’m sure he just wanted a taste of the good stuff.” Castiel looked down at Dakota, as Crowley watched him.

 

“The good stuff?” Dean laughed. “He knows what the good stuff is.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Castiel laughed back. 

 

“Dakota? Do you want yum yums?!” Dean spoke in a baby voice, as Dakota stopped licking the potatoes blinking up Dean. “Do you want Yum yums?!” Dakota happily started to wiggle trying to get to his mama, as Dean let out a hearty laugh. “Yes you do! Yes YOU do, huh, my little marshmallow!” Dakota whimpered happily, Dean picked up Dakota smiling at his little puppy.

“Say goodnight to papa, and grandpa.” Dean spoke as Crowley’s face softened at the title, as Dean waved dakota’s paw, continuing in a baby voice. “Night night, papa, and grandpapa.” 

 

“Night, love bug.” Castiel softly pet Dakota’s fur before Dean moved Dakota to Crowley.

 

“Night...little one.” Crowley whispered as Dakota nuzzled into Crowley’s hand which touched his head too. Dean lead Dakota away, which he left without much argument happy for the bonding time with mama.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley leaned back in the chair letting out a soft loving sigh, as Castiel watched his family disappear into the backroom. Crowley placed a cuban cigar to his lips, which Castiel didn’t notice till he lit a match. 

 

“Dude, there’s a baby in the other room.” Castiel scoffed as Crowley blew out smoke. 

 

“He’s in the other room.” Crowley shrugged, as Castiel stood up placing a blanket under the door to keep the smell out. 

 

“You know, he isn’t like anything you were as a baby.” Crowley laughed amused blowing out smoke as Castiel scoffed. 

 

“Really, I didn’t think you even noticed I existed. I assumed you were never around.” Castiel spoke with a slight laugh as Castiel moved to pour them drinks. Crowley said nothing looking away unreadable as Castiel poured some moonshine for them. “Compliments of Dean.” 

 

Castiel left the mason jar, as Crowley puffed some more of his cigarette before taking a swig of it. 

 

“Wow.” Crowley choked out in surprise. “That’s strong...How can deal serve this in his bar?”

 

“That’s not served in the bar.” Castiel chuckled, as crowley nodded impressed. 

 

“Remind me to drink more at his bar.” Crowley spoke taking a smaller sip. 

 

“Why everyone else does.” Castiel let out a small laugh as he twisted his glass in his hand. 

 

“...You’ve changed in this last year.” Crowley stated breathing in more smoke. “...No offense but you weren’t worth of the tribe, you could do the job, but you missed what would have made you the tribe leader.”

 

“Well...I met Dean.” Castiel spoke. “...you can be surprised what having him in your life can change...for me...he changed everything…He gave me a sense of family...a son.” Castiel just paused just in disbelief about everything that worked out for him. “I mean, i'm sure you don’t understand being forced in an arrange marriage-”

 

“We may not have been in love till after we mated, but….ours still mattered.” Crowley stood putting his cigar out, but Castiel was taken back by his comment. “I should go.” Crowley turned using his cane to help him towards the door before he paused at it. “...but he isn’t you know.”

 

“...What?” Castiel turned looking at him.

 

“When you were a baby.” Crowley stated. “You slept more times than you were awake...you...use to get nightmares, woke up screaming every night...wouldn’t stop till we held you. You would only fall back asleep till I rocked you in your mom’s rocking chair...” Castiel was taken back by that. “...but then again, I didn’t think you even noticed I existed enough to do that.”

 

Castiel looked down at his own words that were thoughtlessly thrown at crowley were now thrown back at him as Crowley left without another word. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel downed the last bit of his moonshine before walking back towards the bedroom. Dean was in wolf form, licking and tending to Dakota who was fast asleep against Dean’s fur. Castiel smiled loving at his mate who was half asleep on the dog bed inside the room. Dean licked the sleeping puppy but paused when Castiel walked in. Focusing on Castiel as well. 

 

Castiel stripped down as well, before transforming, moving behind Dean, he supported his mate. Laying his head over Dean’s body. His head resting near his son. Dean licked the back of his wolf ears affectionately before Castiel raised his head to nuzzle against his mate. Dean gave him another loving lick before affectionately cleaning his mate’s fur. Castiel’s focus on his loving mate’s affectionate touches before he drifted himself to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Dakota the little attention seeker

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


“Come on Dakota,” Dean spoke as Dakota slowly started to stand on his own, Dean laid on the floor smiling softly as Dakota tried to lift his body up. “Show mama you can walk.”

 

Dean lightly moved his camera closer letting the puppy whimper and attempt to stand on his own once again for the camera. Dean had noticed how the puppy had started to grow so quickly the last three weeks. Dakota was growing so quickly for a human, but growing so perfectly as a puppy. Dakota stood, happily before falling back onto the floor. Dean gave him a loving smile as he pulled the puppy close who licked his face.

 

“Let’s get you fed.” Dean hummed as he cupped the puppy close walking away.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Crowley’s POV**

  
  
  


“-We need to focus on the murder of meg masters,” Crowley spoke in the room of the tribes, which held their normal monthly meetings.

 

“No, what we need to focus on is your son.” One of the elders spoke, as Crowley was taken back. “Especially since he felt that he didn’t need to be here.”

 

“We have a death of a wild, and we are more concerned with my son’s mating choices,” Crowley stated with a scoff.

 

“The wild is dead. You said it yourself.” Another elder spoke. “We need to focus on the fact your son and his mate. He will be the next chief and we have to make some decisions regarding his mate. Especially at the meeting of the tribes this coming Saturday.”

 

“He will not be attending,” Crowley spoke but another elder waved him off.

 

“No, he is part of this tribe now and must attend.” The elder spoke. “As the mate of your son, he is required.”

 

“I will not have him come to be your sideshow pony-” Crowley scoffed explaining but the elder cuts him off.

 

“Make sure he’s ready.” The elder explained. “I will not be embarrassed by an abomination with the other tribes.” Crowley opened his mouth to speak, but the gavel stated there wasn’t room to speak. Crowley looked annoyed, as he bowed his head before storming out of the room.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Dean turned towards the door surprised Castiel was home early, as Castiel smiled happily seeing his mate, Castiel took off his coat as Dean tended to a bite on his breast.

 

“Ouch.” Castiel walked over noticing the bite. “That’s deep. Got you good this time…” Castiel’s smile faded the second he got close to Dean.

 

“Dakota teething will be the death of me,” Dean commented. “Looks like he’s going to need to start eating solid food, I can’t keep this up-...” Castiel softly took the ointment away from Dean, as he eyed his mate. Dean's eyes looked up at his mate who leaned down pressing a kiss to Dean’s bare neck.

 

“You smell good today,” Castiel spoke as Dean chuckled at that, letting out an innocent moan closing his eyes when Castiel held him close.

 

“I think I smell a bit like a mother that cared for a baby all day-ah.” Dean swallowed when Castiel nipped at his mating mark, Castiel held his mate flushed to his body as Dean tried to not go haywire over the scent of his mate. “A-...Are you in a rut?”

 

“No. You just smell really good.” Castiel purred as his eyes flashed red, which he squeezed them shut to hopefully make go away. “Where’s Dakota? Sleeping?”

 

“Yes, down for his nap.” Dean choked out, god, Castiel was acting weird. Dean felt Castiel turn him against the counter which Dean submitted. Castiel held Dean affectionately by the neck, which Dean felt Castiel sliding his hands down his body. Dean closed his eyes enjoying the feel.

 

Castiel cupped Dean’s bulge which caused a small whimper from the omega, Dean let out a shaky breath letting his alpha touch him.

 

“W-What’s gotten into you today?” Dean whimpered.

 

“Y-You just smell so delicious,” Castiel growled against his neck, as a rough knock on the front door made Castiel snap out of it and they pulled back from each other. Castiel snapping out of the trance almost by Dean’s scent, as Dean moved to the door. Dean opened it, as Crowley walked in, Michael and lucifer following.

 

“Something smells rancid.” Crowley started as Dean blinked sniffing his skin, everyone was commenting on smells today….was it him?

 

“What are you doing here?” Castiel crossed his arms.

 

“Particular reason you didn’t show up to this afternoon's meeting?” Crowley frowned.

 

“I had nothing new to offer on Meg,” Castiel stated. “Besides the location and the body everything is a dead end.”

 

Dean leaned away as Lucifer sniffed Dean’s skin, which Dean moved away noticing both Lucifer and Michael were curiously sniffing him.

 

“I-...I’m going to take a shower.” Dean turned walking away as the Alphas watched him go, watching Dean sniff himself confused.

 

“Well, if you were there you’d know you have to be at the tribes meeting tomorrow-” Crowley stated.

 

“I always go to the tribes meeting.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“-With your mate,” Crowley stated.

 

“W-What?” Castiel choked out. “He’s _not_ ready for that. They are lining him up for judgment. We have no one to watch Dakota. It’s not a good time!”

 

“If you were there, you would have given me a fighting chase to avoid this, but he’s going,” Crowley stated. “You have till tomorrow night to have him ready. I’ll send the limo to get you.” Crowley said nothing more, before turning and walking away.

 

Castiel growled pissed off, as covered his face when he felt something licking his ankle, looking down he saw Dakota happily collapsed near his foot. Castiel looked around to see if Dean had brought Dakota to him, but his eyes swelled with tears as he scooped him up.

 

“Dean!” Castiel called. “H-He walked!” Castiel bolted to the bathroom towards Dean. Dean poked his head out of the shower to see Castiel placed Dakota on the floor of the bathroom, who hesitantly stood to move slowly towards Dean in the tub as Dean covered his mouth happily. Dakota kept falling down but after a couple minute was standing on his paws wagging his tail happily trying to lick Dean as Castiel stood up.

 

“H-He did it.” Dean breathed as he pulled Castiel in a hug despite being wet. They held each other as Dean pulled back to kiss Dakota. “...Do...I smell okay now?”

 

Castiel sniffed him again but the scent wasn’t as strong before, covered with soaps and shampoos.

 

“I prefer you anyway ever,” Castiel spoke as Dean chuckled pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“Can you feed him, give him some of the softer food in the fridge. See if he will take to it.” Dean smiled.

 

“Sure love.” Castiel kissed him again, before walking out. He’d talk to Dean about the meeting tomorrow morning…

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked down the aisles of the grocery store, Dakota in a stroller, he was strapped in to avoid an incident with a blanket covering the puppy from being seen. Dean looked and checked out food that would be good for Dakota...Should he aim towards dog food...or baby food?

 

Dean paused grabbing something from the shelf when he noticed an alpha man standing next to him. Dean paused looking at the man who curiously sniffed Dean. Dean gave him a crept out to look before pushing the stroller along with the sleeping puppy.

 

Maybe he should have asked Castiel to come with him today, Dean was...for some reason, the center of attention. Castiel was just home sleeping in, while Dean did a couple other things before making him wake up. Dean grabbed some baby food and some harder food for Dakota. He didn’t know what exactly he should go with but when a female alpha started to sniff him too. He moved towards the checkout line, quickly obviously not really feeling people sniffing him.

 

Did he smell?

 

Everyone in line turned to look at him, first, the one in front of him and the one behind him, soon everyone in line had stopped what they were doing to look at him. Dean hesitantly moved out of the line just placing a hundred on the counter as he awkward started towards the door.

 

“Okay...I-I’m just going to go….That should be enough…” Dean spoke as the alpha’s in line kept sniffing towards him, a couple betas getting angry at their men. “Keep the change!” Dean quickly moved to his car, packing his baby and food in before driving home.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean walked through the door, letting out a tired breath as he placed the baby carrier on the table.

 

Dakota was awake and happily whimpering to be placed down, Dean helped his puppy out of the carrier, placing him happily on the floor as Dakota sat happily watching Dean.

 

Dean started to put the food away when he turned around jumping when Castiel stood behind him and instantly punched him.

 

“Ouch!” Castiel yelled.

 

“Babe! I’m so sorry!” Dean held his face, as Castiel held his nose. “I-I didn’t mean to!” Dean grabbed for some napkins as Castiel pressed them to his nose.

 

“What has gotten into you?” Castiel asked as Dean made him take a seat.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m on edge,” Dean stated crossing his arms as Dakota’s little chew toy squeaked in the background.

 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Castiel asked concerned as Dean sighed.

 

“Everyone stares at me because I’m a werewolf made werewolf. That’s fine and I'm used to it, but today everyone was... _sniffing_ me.” Dean spoke. “Do I stink or something?”

 

“Can’t tell till my nose heals in another couple of hours, babe,” Castiel stated holding Dean by his waist with one hand.

 

“Yeah...sorry about that.” Dean sighed as he kissed Castiel’s forehead.

 

“It’s okay, babe.” Castiel softly touched his forehead. “...Hey so, we have to go to an event tonight.”

 

“Do we have to go?” Dean asked as he paused. “Just...today’s been weird.”

 

“Yeah, we do,” Castiel spoke softly as he sadly looked down. “I promise we just have to be there for an hour.”

 

“But what about Dakota?” Dean asked.

 

“I asked Gabriel to come over and watch him,” Castiel stated as Dean hesitated. “It’s just for an hour.”

 

“...Okay.” Dean nodded as Castiel pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. A bark from Dakota got the two to turn, he happily wagged his tail chewing happily at his chew toy. “God, he’s getting so big.”

 

“I know,” Castiel spoke as Dean nuzzled him softly before changing out the tissue.

 

“When should gabe be here?” Dean asked as Castiel glanced towards the clock.

 

“Couple hours,” Castiel commented.

 

“Just enough time to get him all ready.” Dean leaned down picking up Dakota who let Dean pick him up. “Bath time, my little pup.” Castiel gave a small smile watching Dean walk away before looking down at the ring in his hand before closing his fist and moving to deal with his nose.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean fixed his suit in the mirror one last time when a knock on the door made Dean turn.

 

“That must be Gabriel,” Castiel commented as Dean started to walk towards the door.

 

“I’ll get it,” Dean spoke, as he pulled open the door. He was taken back by two figures being there, Gabriel obviously but the shy and obviously ashamed of his actions Sam stood there too. “Sam…”

 

“Hey…” Sam spoke. “...I’m here with Gabriel to watch Dakota…” Sam paused after the name. “...My nephew.” Dean gave a big smile at that, as Sam shrugged. “Sorry, I’m an idiot.”

 

“That’s why we call you sam, easier to spell.” Dean laughed as Sam shoved him playfully.

 

“Dude, something SMELLS!” Gabriel commented walking in holding his nose.

 

“You and Crowley said the same thing.” Dean frowned sniffing himself. “Sam, do I smell weird?” Sam leaned over but shook his head no.

 

“You smell fine?” Sam commented.

 

“Everyone has been sniffing me all day,” Dean stated. “It’s weird.” Gabriel moved close to him taking a sniff but recoiled slightly. “It is me isn’t it!”

 

“We’ll-” Gabriel made an awkward face but Castiel put a hand around Dean’s waist.

 

“You smell delicious, babe,” Castiel spoke as Dean leaned into him, Sam looked away shyly at their intimacy, not use to his brother being….married or anything else.

 

“You aren’t helping.” Dean laughed, as Castiel nuzzled into him, his fingers sliding to hold his belt unable to let him go, wanting nothing more than to hold him closer.

 

“I think I am useless for pretty much everything,” Castiel confessed as they laughed.

 

“Well, you two are going to be late,” Gabriel commented. “To the tribes’ meeting, right?”

 

“Tribes’ meeting?” Dean commented.

 

“We should go,” Castiel spoke, as he ushered Dean out the door. “We left a note for anything and everything you guys need to know! Thanks-!”

 

“Wait, what meeting-” Dean choked out as the door shut, as Gabriel and sam exchanged looks.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel and Sam both sat on the couch focused on the movie they were watching, Sam was helping himself to some moonshine that Castiel had left out. Gabriel held his own, as he swirled his glass. His eyes focused on Sam, as Sam as he watched whatever terrible movie they were focused on. Sam and him were slowly hanging out more and more...but that kiss they last shared...they haven’t talked about it.

 

The only time either of them seemed to do intimate things like that...was when Sam had a bit to drink.

 

“Hey…” Gabriel started which drew Sam’s attention, Gabriel took the drink from Sam’s hand before he could take more than a sip. Gabriel moved onto his lap pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam pressed back easily, looking back at Gabriel confused but smiled back cupping Gabriel’s face.

 

“Question,” Sam spoke between kisses. “Not that I’m complaining but...what brought this on.”

 

“...What are we?” Gabriel as Sam looked up at him in surprise.

 

“...I don’t know.” Sam confessed.

 

“...What do you want us to be?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“...I don’t know.” Sam stated before Gabriel hesitated at that. “...We have a lot of baggage…”

 

“Are you still mad about Ruby?” Gabriel asked as Sam hesitated. “Do...you still love her?”

 

“No.” Sam didn’t hesitate, as he sat up. “Gabriel...I just...don’t trust you.”

 

“Because of what I did with ruby?” Gabriel scoffed. “Sam, I keep explaining to you. I was young, dumb and stupid-”

 

“I...just need time-” Sam hesitated.

 

“Time? Sam, it’s been _years_ since high school.” Gabriel spoke upset as tears spilled from his eyes. Sam sucked out air, as Gabriel moved to press kisses to Sam’s lips. “Please, I….I _love_ you, Sam. I-I always have.” Tears spilled onto Sam’s cheeks as Gabriel sobbed holding his face. “You’re my _everything_ …”

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s face watching the tears slid down his face before he kissed him roughly, Gabriel kissed back holding him tightly the kiss lustful and needy when a whimper made the two look down to see the young puppy blinking at them tilting his head.

 

“...Um…” Gabriel blinked as Dakota wagged his tail at their attention, as Gabriel moved off Sam. “Babysitting.”

 

“Yeah, babysitting.” Sam cleared his throat picking up Dakota, Dakota happily moved to lick Sam’s face. Sam laughed holding Dakota to his chest, as Dakota calmed content with being picked up. “Yep, this is Dean’s kid.”

 

“What makes you realize that?” Gabriel questioned.

 

“Dean likes attention too,” Sam whispered at the calmed puppy in his arms before he ruffled his fur before grabbing for his drink. Going back to focus on the movie with the content puppy in his arms.

 


	13. I'm sorry

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was shoved into a limo, as Castiel slammed the car door closed, mostly to stop Dean from bolting.

 

“You mentioned  _ nothing _ about a tribes meeting.” Dean hissed as the limo moved. 

 

“Besides the smell.” Crowley’s voice made them turn, Crowley eyed Dean who actually looked extremely nice. “Not too shabbily dressed.”

 

“Okay, Seriously. I’m not going.” Dean tried to move past Castiel but he stopped him. 

 

“Dean you have to!” Castiel choked out. 

 

“I smell!” Dean snapped as Castiel pinned his hips trying to keep him from escaping from the limo.

 

“You smell good, babe!” Castiel spoke, as he struggled Crowley eyed them.

 

“Crowley?” Dean struggled. “What do I smell like?”

 

“...Bad Rotting corpse.” Crowley spoke as Castiel glared at him in annoyance.

 

“Ignoring the fact I’m scared to ask how you know how a rotting corpse smells like.” Dean turned away from Crowley to look at Castiel. “I can’t go smelling. That’s embarrassing.”

 

“You smell FINE!” Castiel stated as he buried his nose into Dean’s skin. “...You...actually smell  _ really good. _ ” God, Dean...really did smell good. Like...God, if he was alone...Focus cas! “Ignore the old man.” Castiel nipped at Dean’s neck, which relaxed Dean. Dean let out an easy breath when he noticed Crowley looked disgusted with the affection. Especially since Castiel was getting a bit...intimate. 

 

“O-Okay, I’m calm.” Dean breathed but Castiel’s hand started to go lower. “O-Okay, enough, We are done!” Dean shoved Castiel’s hand from touching his...private area as Castiel composed himself, Castiel’s eyes flashed red for a moment, which he shook his head snapping out of it not realizing what came over him. 

 

Crowley tilted his head noticing Castiel’s reaction, but Castiel seemed back to his old self-composing himself with blush on his face. Crowley blew out his cigar, as Dean waved the smoke away.

 

“S-So...what happens at tribes meetings?” Dean asked as Castiel took his hand.

 

“Do you know fluent Cherokee?” Crowley asked as Dean shook his head no. “Then your purpose is to be his arm candy. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut and eyes to the floor.”

 

“...Is he for real?” Dean scoffed offended. 

 

“Dean, he’s serious. They are all about the old ways...and you...are everything not.” Castiel explained. “Please. Just do what he says.” 

 

“But-” Dean choked out but Castiel grabbed his chin pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

“I’m all for Omega rights, but just for tonight, baby,” Castiel spoke as Dean glared, and Castiel gave him a kiss again which made Dean crack a smile. The Limo came to a stop as Castiel climbed out of the limo, before helping his mate out. 

 

Dean climbed out with him, Castiel held him close by the waist as they walked into the city hall. Dean blinked up at the beautiful old building, as some eyes fell to him who were just walking in on the red carpet. Dean almost instantly ripped his eyes from theirs. Maybe...it wasn’t going to be hard to follow Crowley’s rules. Especially when he felt like a science project…

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean listened to Castiel speak Cherokee with some of the others, every so often Castiel would make Dean twirl in his Alpha pride showing off his mate. Dean didn’t say or do much, recognizing very few words and not enough to understand anything. Dean let a sigh as he pressed his wine glass to his lips as Castiel pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“My love, I’ll be right back,” Castiel spoke, before leaving Dean at the snack table. Which Dean sighed helping himself to more wine. 

 

“Boring isn’t it?” A voice spoke making Dean jump, dropping his wine glass, which the man caught. “Careful.”

 

“J-Jimmy?” Dean held his heart. “You scared me.” Dean took back his wine glass.

 

“Careful, English scares people here.” Jimmy joked as Dean rolled his eyes laughing. 

 

“I’m pretty sure it does,” Dean stated. “I haven’t heard one ounce of English being here.” 

 

“Then your Hebrew has been picking up.” Jimmy joked about how they spoke English, Dean snorted as Jimmy laughed. 

 

“You...look great Dean,” Jimmy confessed as Dean glanced down at his black suit, Castiel did a good job picking it up.

 

“I feel like a monkey,” Dean confessed. 

 

“So do I.” Jimmy ushered to his white suit. 

 

“It suits you better.” Dean laughed as Jimmy searched his eyes. 

 

“Royalty,” Jimmy commented. “We are raised to stand straight with our pinky’s up and an arm like a waiter behind your back.” Dean gave a soft smile as Jimmy eyed him before he stopped. “...Not to be rude...but you...smell...really good.” 

 

“Yeah, I…” Dean sniffed his arm. “I-...I don’t know. Everyone has been commenting on my scent. I don’t know why.” Dean gave a laugh. “Some people say I smell bad, and some say I smell good.” 

 

“Who may I ask?” Jimmy asked amused. 

 

“Crowley and Gabriel think I smell horrid.” Dean laughed. “But...you and Castiel think I smell good.” 

 

“... _ Hm _ …” Jimmy eyed the omega with affection as his eyes flashed the blood red, but he was so focused on Dean he missed Castiel instantly wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist pulling Dean close as Dean blinked in surprise. 

 

“There you are.” Castiel nipped at Dean’s neck, as he shivered submitting to the alpha showing dominance over him to the other Alpha. Castiel kept his eyes on Jimmy which glowed threateningly as jimmy looked at him without emotion before slightly looking away caving to the other Alpha’s stare. “I was looking for you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean laughed. “You knew where I was.” 

 

“Come with me, I want to show you something.” Castiel nipped at his mating mark, before yanking Dean away from Jimmy.

 

“H-hey! I was talking to-” Dean called giving Jimmy a slight glance as he gave a polite wave goodbye before he was lead away. Dean was roughly moved into an office. Castiel held Dean’s waist kissing him lustfully which Dean submitted almost forgetting he was a little ticked off at Castiel who had lead him away from his conversation so rudely. “W-...What’s gotten into you?”

 

“I just...I just need to touch you.” Castiel panted holding Dean’s face with one hand. Dean could smell Castiel’s lust, which Dean started to melt into. Moving to grip Castiel tightly, as Castiel ripped off his jacket holding Dean wrapped in his arms. 

 

“C-Cas, we need to stop.” Dean panted not wanting to as Castiel helped Dean’s jacket off, turning Dean roughly. Castiel’s eyes glowed as he pressed Dean against the desk. “Y-Your family’s downstairs.” Castiel unbuckled Dean’s pants which Dean’s eyes flashed blue, submitting to his alpha. 

 

“I-...I can’t.” Castiel choked out as he bit at Dean’s mating mark making the omega growl in lust. “Fuck, Dean, what are you doing to me?”

 

Dean was...feeling the same way. The more intimate they were being it started to make his body... _ feel  _ weird. His body was hot like...being in a humid room with no wind. His body felt sticky and gross but Castiel...touching him. Felt like a splash of cold water. Castiel’s hand slid into Dean’s tux as Dean almost howled in pleasure. God. What was going on?

 

Castiel rocked himself against Dean’s ass, as he stroked Dean. Dean’s whole body on fire, as he gripped the desk. Dean’s blue eyes glowed in the darkness. Dean turned to look back at Castiel’s their eyes glowing together, as their lips roughly met with need, as Dean grinding his hips on Castiel’s bulge. 

 

The alpha growled at the omega’s teasing, as he lightly pressed Dean against the desk on his stomach as Dean  _ purred _ contently. His nails digging into the desk, as Castiel gave Dean’s pants a few rough yanks till they were against his ankles. Dean arched his back at the feel as Castiel panted at the smells Dean’s produced. God...Dean smelled so beautiful. Castiel’s hands moved to pull himself from his suit.

 

Dean looked back inpatient his eyes glowing brighter as growled arching his back pressing his ass out, Dean loved the rough feel of Castiel gripping his hips yanking Dean towards back towards him as Dean gave his ass a slight wiggle. 

 

Dean was wet… Castiel grunted when he slid into Dean’s hole. Dean whimpered in pleasure, panting as his nails dug into the desk as Castiel bucked with intensity. Dean’s growls and pants kept down as Dean was rocked into roughly from behind. 

 

Though Castiel really tempted him with each bite into his mating mark, Dean squeaked out a whimper when he did. Dean arched his back, panting as Castiel’s thrusts were lustful. Dean could tell Castiel wasn’t in a rut, though...this intensity...This wasn’t their normal sex. They had time for foreplay and taking their time just holding each other and laughing. 

 

Their loud rough breaths echoed the quiet room, as Dean was roughly pounded against the table. Dean whimpering and shaking at the feel, happy only when Castiel’s teeth bit so hard into Dean’s mating mark that it the pain amplified the pleasure of his orgasm. 

 

Dean came roughly, feeling his alpha marking his territory with the bite. Gripping him tighter than he had before as he pressed himself deeply into Dean. Dean’s eyes only returned to normal when Castiel’s cock twitched the last bits of cum inside him. However, Dean didn’t struggle against his alpha who held him to the bone by his teeth. 

 

Blood slid down Dean’s suit, as Dean closed his eyes just enjoying the height of his orgasm. Dean shivered when after a few moments Castiel released his teeth, his mouth covered in blood as his tongue slid out to clean the wound. Dean shivered at its tenderness, however, Castiel’s red eyes glowed in the mirror in front of them. Dean watched his mate's almost possessive sight, Castiel keeping himself deep inside Dean for almost five minutes, letting the cum settle there as he cleaned the wound. The werewolf saliva helped the healing process, which made the wound stop bleeding. 

 

When he was satisfied with his tending to the wound, he pulled out of his mate, which made Dean shiver at the contact, cum sliding down his leg. Castiel slid back up his clothes. Taking his time to dress Dean completely. Dean could only watch in the mirror, watching at almost a dance how Castiel tended to him after...sex.

 

He’s never...acted this way before…

 

Sure he  _ tended _ to Dean, but that was mostly cuddling and asking if Dean wanted Pizza hut…

 

This was  _ new. _

 

The eyes glowing was very new too. 

 

Even during Castiel’s ruts they weren’t like this.

 

When Dean was perfectly dressed except for the blood stains from the fresh wound, Castiel fixed himself as Dean turned tiredly to look at him. Castiel’s glowing red eyes stopped with a couple blinks and he looked around slightly confused. 

 

“...That was…” Dean breathed tiredly.

 

“Intense.” Castiel finished before eyeing the blood on the white shirt. “Does it hurt.”

 

“It’s will heal.” Dean shrugged as he fixed Castiel’s tie. “...That was fun.”

 

“A bit rough, though,” Castiel spoke as he checked over the wound. Dean reached up cleaning his face of blood. “I-I am sorry, I normally am a lot gentler.” 

 

“It's okay.” Dean laughed. “It was interesting, to say the least.”

 

“Let’s...not do something that rough again.” Castiel cupped Dean’s face as they softly kissed. 

 

“Sounds fair,” Dean mumbled pressing him back into soft easy kisses. 

 

“We just have to give this another half an hour and we can clean up.” Castiel nuzzled against him as Dean slightly winced from the pain. 

 

“Do I smell?” Dean asked.

 

“Right now, you smell of sweat, blood...” Castiel teased. “And sex.” 

 

“Can you please go find me something to fix that?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah,” Castiel commented with a kiss moving away as Dean paused touching his stomach as it dawned on him.

 

“Y-You said werewolves can only get pregnant with ruts rights?” Dean asked as Castiel paused. “I-I know I keep asking that-” 

 

“It’s the only way betas get pregnant, and how we got pregnant with Dakota,” Castiel explained. “I mean, we’ve had sex without protection since Dakota was born and you’re not pregnant.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just...now understanding how girls panic about those things.” Dean laughed running fingers through his hair. Castiel pressed a kissed to his forehead pulling him close. 

 

“And to think you thought-” Castiel laughed when suddenly screaming made him turn concerned towards the door. Dean looked in fear as screams echoed from downstairs. 

 

“C-Cas?” Dean choked out.

 

“Stay here,” Castiel spoke as he moved towards the door. 

 

“Cas!” Dean called trying to follow as the door slammed shut in his face, Dean tried the door but it was locked on the outside with a key. “CAS LET ME OUT!” 

 

“STAY THERE!” The alpha spoke as Castiel moved away from the door taking the key with him. Castiel stared down from the stairs as he watched wilds ripping and killing the wolves downstairs. People were trying to escape through windows and doors but there was no way out. 

 

Some people transformed and tried to take them on that way, but anyone who wasn’t a wild was swarmed by the large group of wilds. He...didn’t know wilds...worked together… 

 

Castiel searched the crowd for his father, Crowley grunting in pain holding his shoulder as Michael and Lucifer shot wilds away, both seemingly very hurt. 

 

“DAD!” Castiel turned as he moved down the stairs to help his father.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel!” Dean yelled as he pounded on the door, the screams continued in the distance. Dean kneeled down looking through the keyhole when a eyes stared back at him making him fall back in surprise. Covering his mouth, as a loud growl of a wild from behind the door made dean move away from the door. 

 

Dean slowly crawled back away from the door as he moved behind the desk, being quiet as whatever was out their banged roughly on the door. Dean flinched as something tried to break the door down. He grabbed for the lamp holding it to his chest, his body and every bit of him told him he couldn’t fight. If he fought he would lose. 

 

He  _ had _ to get out of here.

 

He  _ couldn’t _ die here.

 

He couldn’t leave cas.

 

God...he couldn’t leave Dakota….

 

No. He wouldn’t fucking die here. 

 

Dean looked around as the door started to creak at it’s breaking under the wild’s strength as Dean’s eyes fell onto the window. Though there were metal bars...The spacing. Dean stood quickly pushing the desk towards the window. Dean set down the lamp before forcing open the window. Dean moved to slid through the spacing of the metal bars. 

 

Dean grunted as he got to his shoulders which had a hard time getting through. Dean panicked trying harder to slip through before he started to force it, his shoulder popped in pain as Dean forced his top part through, sliding himself roughly onto the roof. Dean shook holding his shoulder, he looked down from the roof area of the window. 

 

It was a long way down... Planning a way to climb down to a window into another hall, he couldn’t just wait for the wild to snap the bolt of the windows and get him and when the wood to the room slammed open. Dean knew he had no choice... slowly slid onto the highest ledge of the roof trying to reach the next window ledge with his foot.

 

His dislocated shoulder almost useless in holding on, as he tried to get a footing hoping to cross over. When the wild slammed straight into the metal window cover. Dean jumped from the noise losing his grip, all he could do is gasp as he fell from the roof.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel grunted as Michael and him carried his father into the car, Lucifer was quickly jumping the car as Castiel turned back towards the house. 

 

“Get him out of here and to safety!” Castiel choked out, as he looked towards the second floor. 

 

“Most of the leaders and royalty of the tribes just died! You can not go back there!” Crowley snapped as he grabbed Castiel’s hand. “You might be the only one able to care for the tribes as the chief!” 

 

“I have to go back! Dean’s in there!”  Castiel snapped as Crowley looked conflicted. “Dad let go!”

 

“Castiel, think of your son! Dean’s a smart cookie!” Crowley spoke. “Getting you to safety is best for everyone!”

 

“I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT DEAN!” Castiel snapped as Crowley sighed before nodding to Michael. 

 

“I-I’m sorry-” Crowley panted, close to passing out from his own injuries. 

 

“NO! LET GO-” Castiel grunted as his head was hit hard, and he was yanked inside the car as Lucifer drove off. 

 


	14. A little while longer

   

 

 

 

Dean’s body twitched with pain, as the wolf slowly opened his eyes. He...had no idea where he was. The wolf stood, weakly but after a few attempts stood, he was...in a kennel. The wolf moved towards the door to the cage and pressed on it. Nothing. Dean whimpered as he tiredly and sorely moved around the cage. 

 

What happened.

 

How did he get here?

 

Think Dean think.

 

H...He fell.

 

Dean lightly collapsed his body too tired to keep panicking. 

 

He fell off city hall. 

 

How was he still alive?

 

“You’re a werewolf, aren’t you?” A voice made him turn to a French bulldog in the kennel next to him, the dog was speaking to him. “Explains how fast you healed.” 

 

Dean still unable to speak in this form blinked, as the French bulldog eyed him.

 

“New to your wolf form by the judge of it.” The French bulldog eyed him. “Still can’t communicate...still can’t transform on will.” Dean lowered his head as the dog spoke. “But you understand...I’m Sneezy.”

 

Dean laid next to his side of the cage, whimpering only able to make noises of distress. He wanted to be free. He wanted to go home.

 

“They thought you were going to die,” Sneezy explained. “You fell onto someone’s car roof and they took you to this animal shelter. No collar, no chip. You end up with the rest of us.” 

 

Dean blinked as he looked at Sneezy.

 

“You’ve healed too quickly. They are going to ask questions.” Sneezy stated. “The doctor hasn’t been here to give you a good look over, she’s being stretched thin between three different shelters. Hasn’t been here since your surgery. She has a couple volunteers changing your bandages but it’s a matter of time before months of healing is realized to happen within two weeks. You’ll be on the news most likely...the miracle dog.” 

 

Dean scratched at the kennel, as Sneezy watched him. 

 

He had to get home, he had to get to Castiel and Dakota. 

 

Dean bit at the kennel, yanking roughly at the corners before he moved towards the outside door that allowed the dogs to go inside and outside in their kettle. 

 

Dean went outside, starting to try yank at the outside kettle, Sneezy followed him outside which Dean whimpered and scratched at the snow-covered cement. 

 

“Listen, I can get out of here and find your family,” Sneezy spoke as Dean paused looking at him. “I have been here for months. I have been working on this fence for a while. If you want to get out, you have to bail me out.”

 

Dean’s tail wagged as sneezy moved the corner of the outside cage. Dean got the hint, biting the cage trying to hold sneezy’s folded cage end as well that was against his own. Sneezy slid through the hole and was on the other side.

 

Sneezy took a couple sniffs of Dean, as Dean whimpered. 

 

“I got your scent. I’ll send them to you.” Sneezy spoke. “Thanks.” Dean watched Sneezy go as Dean whimpered laying down on the snow outside, Dean curled into himself softly hoping Castiel will come soon. 

  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held Dakota who whimpered in distress, Castiel hadn’t stopped crying. Dakota wanted his mama and didn’t understand why his wishes weren’t met. Castiel tried to comfort the puppy who only seemed to want to try to find his mama or play with his toys. 

 

Castiel placed the puppy on the floor watching as Dakota went to attack a bone squish toy, Castiel moved to pour himself another drink. He could feel Dean was alive..somewhere. He could still feel him. But the fear was there. Dean had been gone two weeks if he wasn’t extremely hurt or taken...why wasn’t he home?

 

Dakota happily wagged his tail chewing on a chew toy, when a noise against the front door made Dakota tilt his head before barking at the door. Castiel stopped his sip of wine to glance at Dakota barking at the door, Castiel didn’t check before throwing open the door. However, Dean wasn’t there. 

 

Sneezy sat on the doorstep as Dakota curiously sniffed him. 

 

Castiel blinked in surprised, as he looked down at Sneezy confused. 

 

“Oi, you a werewolf?” Sneezy barked as Dakota tilted his head.

 

“You’re a dog.” Castiel eyed him. “What do you want?”

 

“Doing a favor for a favor,” Sneezy spoke before tilting his head. “Wait, that food?” Sneezy moved between Castiel’s legs and ran into the kitchen helping himself to the sausage castiel left down for Dakota. Dakota barked obviously upset about the sausage as Castiel grabbed for Sneezy picking him up. 

 

“Out!” Castiel snapped carrying the dog to the door. 

 

“This is what I get for going out of my way to help a friend of yours,” Sneezy spoke as Castiel paused.

 

“A friend of mine?” Castiel turned Sneezy to face him.

 

“Yeah, I followed his scent around till I found this place. Wolf, young, can’t talk or change…” Sneezy explained. 

 

“Where!” Castiel snapped, as Sneezy glanced around. 

 

“I might remember...for another sausage,” Sneezy commented before Castiel sighed annoyed as he grabbed a handful and placed it on the plate placing sneezy next to it. “Yeah, he’s in the pound, second heart.” Sneezy chomped. “So good.” 

 

“Stay here and watch Dakota.” Castiel panted with happiness, and relief as he grabbed his car keys. 

 

“W-Wait! Yo! I don’t babysit!” Sneezy commented as Dakota continued to sniff the other dog curiously but Castiel was long gone. Sneezy eyed Dakota who wagged his tail wanting to play. Sneezy kicked a chew toy which Dakota went bolting for as Sneezy contently ate sausage.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slammed his shoulder hard into the back door, he let himself into the back door as he moved for the light switch. The lights turned on in the empty animal shelter. Castiel moved down the hall looking at the dogs when he ran down the last one. He… didn’t see dean. A couple empty cages but...no Dean. 

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel called with such heartache. Was he not there? Castiel looked down sadly covering his face when a loud bark got his attention. Moving his hand away, he looked down at the cage which now held the wolf covered in snow. 

 

Dean barked so happily, whimpering as Castiel moved to the keys on the wall, finding Dean’s key and forcing open the cage. Castiel sobbed so happily as Dean licked and whimpered happily. 

 

“Baby, I was so worried!” Castiel cried, Dean moving so happily he couldn’t sit still. “I-I thought the wilds got you.”

 

Dean licked his face so happily as Castiel scooped up his tired mate. 

 

“L-Let’s get you home.” Castiel sniffed, Dean whimpered at his sore body but Castiel already carrying him back towards the car. Laying Dean in the back seat, the tired wolf slowly let the hum of the heater allow him to sleep.  

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean whimpered as he sat up in his bed, his chest still covered in nasty bruises. Dean held his chest as he looked around his bedroom. He grunted in pain, as he took in his bedroom, a soft sneeze made him turn seeing Dakota curled next to him and Castiel next to him. Dean eyes filled with tears as he pulled Dakota closer holding him as he cried into his fur. 

 

Dakota whimpered waking up, as he excitedly started to lick Dean’s face. 

 

“Hi, baby!” Dean sobbed as Castiel slowly started to stir. Dean’s chest hurt to cry so hard, as Dakota wriggled and whimpered happily. 

 

“Careful of mama.” Castiel whispered taking the weight of his son so the injured Dean didn’t. Castiel held Dakota in his arms, as Dean moved to press kisses and cry into Dakota’s fur. Castiel watched Dean sadly as Dean held him both so tightly. “Babe, careful. You’re still hurt.” 

 

Castiel’s fingers slid up Dean’s tender chest as Dean recoiled, Castiel ripped his hand away as Dean gave him a sorry smile.

 

“S-Sorry, it’s a bit tender.” Dean glanced down at the horribly covered chest bruise. Castiel pressed a couple kisses to Dakota’s forehead before setting the very awake puppy on the floor. Dakota whimpered curiously as he looked up at his parents before happily bolting out of the room to play with his chew toy.

 

“Does it hurt?” Castiel asked trying not to touch it, Dean gave a soft loving sigh. 

 

“Only when I touch it or move,” Dean stated. 

 

“...” Castiel looked down sadly.

 

“This wasn’t your fault.” Dean frowned reading him like a book.

 

“If I never locked you up-” Castiel hesitated but Dean cupped his face. 

 

“No if’s, and’s or but’s!” Dean snapped. “What you did was brave. What I had to do was brave.” 

 

“What happened?” Castiel asked. “What happened when I left you in the room?” Castiel asked as Dean hesitantly looked away. 

 

“...” Dean sighed running his fingers through his hair. “...It...doesn't make sense.”

 

“What?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I fell…” Dean gave a soft laugh almost in disbelief looking away holding himself. “F-from city hall…”

 

“You...fell?” Castiel asked confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“I climbed out onto the roof to get away from a wild that had broken in,” Dean whispered holding his knees which caused his pain chest. “...and when I was trying to get away...I fell…”

 

“Dean...there...is no way you fell from the roof,” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head. “I...wouldn’t have survived a fall from that high. No one could.” Castiel explained as Dean hesitated. 

 

“...” Dean shook his head obviously upset Castiel didn’t believe him, moving to stand but he grunted in pain holding his chest. 

 

“Dean you need  _ REST _ !” Castiel spoke.

 

“I want cereal,” Dean stated already moving to the door. 

 

“I’ll get it.” Castiel moved to stop him, but Dean moved away from his touch. 

 

“Please don’t.” Dean scoffed as he moved to the fridge, passing the small boy who sat naked at the table. Dean continued to argue with Castiel as Dean made his cereal. 

 

“I’m not saying you're lying!” Castiel sighed. 

 

“That’s exactly what you’re thinking.” Dean snapped as he poured the milk. The small boy whimpered like a puppy holding out his hand, opening and closing it in their direction looking about two asked as Dean gave him the bowl and cereal without thinking. The boy awkwardly started to eat with his hands, scooping it up with his hand sloppily. 

 

“I’m not saying you’re lying!” Castiel scoffed. “I think maybe you hit your head...or maybe you fell but landed on a different part of the roof. No one could survive a fall like that.”

 

“I did, Castiel!” Dean snapped making another cereal for himself. “ _ I  _ survived! I wish for fucking once you could fucking believe my ass, for like five fucking seconds!”

 

“Dean! Can you please not cuss in front of Da-” Castiel ushered to Dakota which was staring at them pausing his eating. Both parents took in the two-year-old, taking in the boys bright green eyes, black hair seemed a bit long with a patch of Orange on the top of his head. Freckles kissed his face, and he spoke like every normal two years old in butchered barely understandable. “...kota….”

 

Dakota blinked his long eyelashes, as Dean covered his mouth his eyes filling with tears as he moved to Dakota. Not caring if he was going to be covered in milk that the two-year-old was covered in. Dean held him so tightly, as Dakota nuzzled back happily. 

 

Castiel couldn’t help but just...stare at...his son. How much like Dean he looked. How...much like him he looked. When Dakota looked forward at him, he looked so much like Dean but when he turned his head, he could almost feel he was staring at a mirror. 

 

“H-How is this possible?” Dean asked cupping Dakota’s face before wiping his own tears. “He looks a couple years old…?” 

 

“Puppies...age differently from humans. In his wolf form, he must have aged him.” Castiel spoke...Dakota and his growth were so different from anything. Normally werewolf puppies grew like normal children...Dakota...wasn’t normal.

 

Dean eyed over his baby’s face, looking at the small round cheeks. He was so beautiful. 

 

“You need a haircut.” Dean cried happily as Dakota blinked not understanding. “Come, baby, I think I have scissors in the bathroom. We’ll get you cleaned up and cut your hair.” Dakota let Dean take his hand as he leads Dakota towards the bedroom.

 

“Dean, you should be resting!” Castiel sighed but Dean was no longer listening. Focused on his son, he didn’t care about his injuries. Castiel sighed placing his phone to his ear, as he grabbed his keys.

 

“Hi, yes, I’m looking for Sarah Novak?” Castiel spoke into the phone as he moved towards the door. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly cut the last bit of hair, as the small boy blinked up at his mother. Dean grabbed a cloth he cleaned the hair away from Dakota’s face. Dean looked at him, poking his nose as Dakota broke into giggles wearing one of Dean’s shirts as Dean moved to place the scissors on the counter but grunted in pain at his wounds.

 

“You should be resting.” A voice made Dean turn as Dakota bolted behind Dean scared as a woman neither of them recognized stared at them. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Castiel asked me to look at you both.”

 

Castiel came in after her, as she stepped to the side as Castiel moved towards his mate and child. Castiel whispered comforting words in his mate's ear, as he ushered towards the bedroom. Dean hesitantly followed his words taking Dakota with him to the bedroom.

 

“I told him to lay down,” Castiel spoke. “He’s a bit wary of you, but he will allow you to conduct a examine on both Dakota and him.”

 

“Alright,” Sarah stated but Castiel simply walked towards the bedroom placing the equipment she needed near the bed. Dean was hesitant but trusted his alpha to keep him safe, as Dakota submitted to being laid into Dean’s arms. “I promise, I will not do anything without your permission.”

 

“Alright,” Dean whispered as Dakota blinked softly looking at Dean, starting to suck his thumb. Dean eyed his beautiful son, unable to stop looking at him.

 

“So Dean, can you give me a run down on your pain?” Sarah asked her focused on the two she had only met in their wolf form.

 

“My whole body feels sore, achy.” Dean shrugged. “Hurts to do anything.” Dean ran his fingers up and down Dakota’s spine. 

 

“Well, you look like a punching bag,” Sarah spoke eyeing his black eyes, and pale complexion. She softly started the machine, as Castiel laid next to Dean sliding Dakota closer to him just so his mother could check over Dean. “Since you refuse a hospital, and hospitals ask too many questions. I’m going to check you over with a couple of machines okay?”

 

Dean nodded as he continued to pet Dakota who nuzzled into his father, as Sarah slid gel on his chest, using the wand to check over his organs. Dean grunted at the pain, as she eased up on the wand.

 

“Judging by the images, your organs took a pretty bad hit.” Sarah glanced over the damaged and distressed organs. “...They must be...repairing. But...that’s so amazing.”

 

“How?” Dean commented. “I thought werewolves can heal.” 

 

“Damage like this...Dean, you shouldn’t have been speaking, let alone functioning.” Sarah stated. “I’ve seen people in comas for less.” 

 

“...” Dean gave Castiel a glance as Dakota sat up wanting to play with the wand which Sarah let him. Castiel watched Dakota moved the wand rapidly on Dean’s stomach till Dean grunted in pain. Castiel grabbed for Dakota stopping his hand. 

 

“Dakota, that hurts mum mum.” Castiel cooed, as Dakota blinked looking like he may cry. 

 

“It’s okay, Dakota,” Dean spoke sitting up as he pressed loving kisses against him as Castiel held Dakota’s hand still on Dean’s stomach with the wand. “You’re so good, baby. You didn’t mean to.” Dean pressed more kisses and Dakota continued to cry. “He’s hangry, babe.”

 

“Come on, let’s get you something more to eat,” Castiel whispered lovingly as he moved to take Dakota but Sarah grabbed his hand steadying Dakota’s hand.

 

“Stop!” Sarah choked out, as she looked at the ultrasound image. Castiel blinked at her, before turning to look at the screen as well. Sarah eyed a small dot in the middle of a circle which Castiel tried to figure out what it was.

 

“Sarah?” Castiel spoke with worry. “Is this his stomach?” Dean turned to look at the ultrasound image with worry as well. 

 

Was it cancer?

 

Was it a bad injury?

 

Was...he going to die?

 

“Mom,” Castiel called again as Sarah turned to him almost as though it was the first time she heard him.

 

“W-What?” Sarah asked. 

 

“What is this?” Castiel pointed to the dot on the screen. “Is this something to be concerned about?”

 

“Well, in Dean’s condition. It’s...a bit worrying.” Sarah choked out. “Since he’s so weak and injured there could be complications but we will have to monitor it.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel breathed with worry. “What can we do?” Castiel moved to take Dean’s hand who just continued to stare at the ultrasound.

 

“We are going to need absolute rest,” Sarah explained. “No stress. No fighting. Just love and kisses and spoiling, alright?” 

 

Dean and Castiel exchanged looks, both confused by her medical diagnostics. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m confused,”  Dean spoke. “Am...I dying? Is that why?”

 

“Oh no, sweetie,” Sarah stated cupping Dean’s face, rubbing his cheek lovingly. “I mean, Castiel’s going to have to talk to his father about the traditional werewolf rules but It’s going to be okay.”

 

“What rules?” Castiel scoffed confused and upset about this game his mother was playing. “You’re speaking in riddles.” 

 

“Sweetie, you recall your...last rut?” Sarah asked as Dean and her exchanged looks in surprise. 

 

“...Mom, we can’t be…” Castiel stuttered as his eyes moved to the small dot on the screen. “I-I’m not due for my rut for another week….I-It’s impossible.”

 

“Well, I think rut or not, you’ll won’t be having one for a while.” Sarah moved the ultrasound wand. “Ruts are for babies...and you already have one.” Sarah pointed the screen as the parents stared at the small egg against the wall of the uterus. 

 

“H-How old?” Dean choked outgaining their attention.

 

“Not that far along. Maybe a week or two.” Sarah spoke putting the wand away. “In your condition, I recommend  _ resting _ understand? Especially with how fragile and new, the baby is.” 

 

“Are we sure?” Castiel spoke. “That..this is a baby?” 

 

“I am sure.” Sarah frowned. “Why are you in disbelief?”

 

“I didn’t go into a rut, this baby shouldn’t exist without a rut.” Castiel explained. 

 

“Maybe Dean went into his own rut?” Sarah asked but Castiel scoffed at her stupidity.

 

“Dean  _ isn’t  _ an alpha.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“...Castiel, she’s right.” Dean blinked lifting his eyes to focus on them. “R-Remember? Everyone kept commenting on my scent? Remember how you couldn’t keep your hands off me? We were rough and animalistic...We were not our normal selves….and I think you know that.”

 

Castiel looked down remembering it all.

 

Dean was...right.

 

“How fascinating,” Sarah commented. “It’s like you...went into a mating kick-”

 

“Heat,” Dean commented biting his nail. 

 

“Heat?” Sarah asked. 

 

“I remember how hot I was. How being touched by Castiel made me feel good by the cold touches. I felt like I was fire, and he made my skin vibrate with life. It's how I desired for more…. It’s a heat.” Dean whispered as Sarah nodded.

 

“A heat,” Sarah repeated, Dean covered his mouth staring down at his stomach. Castiel wrapped an arm around him holding him close. Dean sobbed so happily and so full of love as Castiel nuzzled into his mate. “Just...make sure to talk to your father.”

 

“W-Why?” Dean commented sobbing happily. “What does it matter?”

 

“...” Castiel and Sarah exchanged looks.

 

“Werewolves…” Castiel started. “...are only allowed, one child.” 

 

“What?” Dean spoke scoffing. “Who decided that?”

 

“Elders.” Castiel winced at his words. “They decided that too many children could cause a negligence and end up causing a werewolf outing to the public. To spare that happening, they only allowed one kid.”

 

“B-But you’re the prince!” Dean choked out in fear.

 

“Babe! I got this. Please do not worry!” Castiel pressed him into a loving kiss, as Dakota’s voice made them turn Dakota petting Dean’s belly as the big brother happily laid his head on the clean area of Dean’s stomach sucking his thumb wanted a nap. 

 

“Nap time,” Dean confessed petting his baby’s hair, before turning to Castiel. “Talk to them. Now.” 

 

“Baby, calm down. I will.” Castiel kissed him repeatedly. “I got this.” 

 

“I know you do…” Dean whispered his slight lie before he cleaned his stomach. 

 

“I’ll have this done by dinner.” Castiel happily kissed Dean which calmed him. 

 

“Thank you my love,” Dean whispered snuggling down to Dakota who rubbed his eyes tiredly, Dean blinked tiredly watching Castiel and his mother leave the room, while Dean looked over Dakota more delicately. His pale freckled skin, the way he beamed reminded him of him. However, the second Dakota did the biggest happiest laugh. He...laughed like Castiel. Head threw back laughing to the heavens. 

 

Dean’s fingers slid over his stomach, his fingers shook as he gave a loving smile towards his stomach. Pulling Dakota close he nuzzled into his son, worried for the life inside him. 

 

For...what happens if the elders said refused to allow the second child?


	15. The hard choice

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel closed the door softly, as Sarah brushed some hair behind her ear, she eyed her son who stood just...taking it all in.

 

He...was already blessed with one miracle...Dakota…

 

Now he was getting another. 

 

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Congrats.” Sarah spoke as she touched his arm, he flinched but at the surprise of being touched.

 

“O-..Oh. Thanks.” Castiel mumbled, he looked away as Sarah eyed him softly. Even though Castiel was a man, it..was different being a parent. Realizing how much… someone else relied on him. How hard life was when you had something so small and helpless to protect. 

 

“You remind me of your father.” Sarah confessed with a laugh as Castiel turned to her. “The second you were born, Crowley was just as pale and nervous as you. You’re probably are thinking the same thoughts he did...It’s funny, everyone thought you would turn out like me...but you’re so much like him it’s like I’m staring into a mirror-”

 

“Maybe if you didn’t abandon us, I would have.” Castiel snapped as she looked down, as Castiel sighed. “...Look, I’m glad you came, but I’m not here for some family therapy-”

 

“I-I understand.” Sarah swallowed brushing her hair behind her ear once again. “But...um...I-I’ll stay with them, if you want to talk to your father.” 

 

“Y...you will?” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“I know you have things you need to worry about, and all of them don’t involve you being cooped up in the house.” Sarah said. “I can tend to them, and even get a check up for Dakota done when they wake up.”

 

“....Are you sure?” Castiel hesitated once again.

 

“Of course.” Sarah stated. “You and I both know, your father is the only one who can handle this situation.”

 

“...” Castiel nodded grabbing his keys as he paused at his mother. Patting her shoulder awkwardly thanks before walking towards the door and left.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel stood outside crowley’s house, a rather large mansion, which Castiel had once grown up in. Though he was welcome whenever, this...was almost like a different world. Castiel moved to the door, pushing it open.

 

A maid near the door blinked in surprised as she climbed down from dusting the furniture. 

 

“M-Master Castiel.” The maid choked. “Y-You’re here!” Castiel just stared at her. “S-Sorry, I mean of course you’re here, it’s still your home.” The maid waved it off. “Y-Your father is in a meeting-”

 

“I’m out, now.” Crowley spoke as the maid tensed at his voice. 

 

“R-Right!” The girl laughed nervously. 

 

“Leave us, if he’s here it’s because of something for my ears only.” Crowley used his cane going down the stairs. 

 

“R-Right.” The girl moved towards another room, as Crowley ushered him towards his office. Of course as always Michael and Lucifer stood protectively over crowley. They waited till they were both in the office before closing and locking the door. 

 

Castiel eyed the walls of his father's office uncomfortably as Crowley sat down in obvious pain.

 

“What is it?” Crowley snapped rather than speak in normal tone.

 

“Your leg.” Castiel commented. “It’s getting worse.”

 

“It’s fine.” Crowley waved him off but Castiel seemed unamused. His father was getting older, and soon Castiel would be in his shoes…Sure, he has played the role of prince well...but playing a king? The idea terrified him despite how prepared he was…”Now, I don’t have all day.” Crowley moved to take a sip of his tea.

 

“Dean’s pregnant.” Castiel spoke unemotionally as Crowley spat out the tea in surprise. Crowley moved to stand forcing the windows closed.

 

“These walls have ears!” Crowley hissed. “I do not need more panic on my plate than I have!”

 

“I know with a majority of the clan's leaders dead, this is a lot on your plate.” Castiel continued despite Crowley’s uneasiness as Crowley moved to sit down. “As you know, This child would be Dean and I’s second child.”

 

“Just as unexpected as the first.” Crowley commented but Castiel didn’t let it falter. 

 

“Since this baby it’s self if a miracle like it’s brother, Dakota. I am asking as leader of all twelve tribes that you pardon this child of the one child law and any more that may come.” Castiel spoke very elegantly. “I ask this as the next king and as your son.”

 

“...” Crowley sighed holding his chin in his hands. “... _ and any more _ , huh?” Crowley scoffed with a smile. “Is that a promise for more?” 

 

“As many as Dean let’s me.” Castiel spoke pridefully. “We have years of lives, you’ve had over three hundred years...and to be honest, a little more of Dean in this world is a good thing.”

 

“...You may be right.” Crowley spoke as Castiel’s eyes lit up with hope. “...but I can not approve of a second child. Not when we are attempting to rebuild the other twelve clans leaders. This will be seen as favoritism and obvious dictatorship. It could cause riots.”

 

“Then what do you expect me to do?!” Castiel scoffed in anger as Crowley sighed.

 

“What is always done.” Crowley sighed sliding on his glasses, Castiel was taken back. 

 

“B-But you  _ LOVE _ Dakota!” Castiel snapped as Crowley took off his glasses rubbing his eyes. 

 

“I do love the boy.” Crowley spoke. “But Castiel the timing  _ is _ terrible. If you want to let the pregnancy play out that’s fine, but this...isn’t something that can just happen overnight, or in four months from now. It might be easier for everyone involved because if it doesn’t pan out-.”

 

“You want me to bully  _ MY _ mate into losing the baby?!” Castiel slammed his hand on the desk. “Then if I don’t, you’ll adopt it out?! DESPITE having parents that want it?! That’s what you want?!”

 

“I don’t  _ want _ anything.” Crowley scoffed. “Do you think I want this?! This is the  _ LAW _ , Castiel. A law that has been around longer than you or I! I can’t just change it overnight because I have the power!”

 

“Pardon this baby.” Castiel growled. “Pardon this one, and Dean and I will hold off till this is situated. Fifty more years! One hundred! We will not have a baby till we get the okay, but till then...please.  _ Please _ . Pardon this baby.”

 

“...” Crowley sighed, but he knew he couldn’t change his mind, he sadly shook his head no as Castiel angry tossed his desk before storming out. Crowley sighed at the mess, before he covered his face. Castiel had to understand, no matter what you want personally...as king it isn’t about you anymore.

 

“Sir, are you alright?!” Michael asked as Crowley nodded. 

 

“Clean this place up.” Crowley stood in pain as he moved to lay down leaving michael and Lucifer to clean up.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel stormed through the door, as Sarah jumped in surprise almost dropping her book. 

 

“S-So…?” Sarah asked hopeful, but Castiel shook his head no. Sarah looked down conflicted as Castiel moved to the door to his bedroom.

 

“Thank you for stay, but please let yourself out.” Castiel spoke upset.

 

“Cas, wait.” Sarah called as Castiel suddenly stopped at the open door. Dean was fast asleep in wolf form as Dakota laid next to him in human form. Wearing pajamas Castiel didn’t recognize, clamped tiredly to Dean as he slept. “Dean wolfed out a couple hours ago...wanted to go outside but I didn’t let him…When he tried to sneak out the window, I realized and closed that too. I don’t know why but he was so persistent-”

 

“He’s...trying to nest.” Castiel whispered a tear slid down his face. “...for the new baby…H-....he did this with Dakota too.” Castiel wiped his tear. “...W-Where did dakota get the pajamas?” He changed the subject. Talking about the baby...made it too real right now. 

 

“They were yours….when you were his age.” Sarah confessed. “...I had a bunch of your kid clothes in storage down here...I just...retrieved them. There’s a bunch, it can hold you off for a while.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel whispered staring at his family. 

 

“...Goodnight Castiel.” Sarah spoke before grabbing her purse and walking away. Castiel only relaxed when she was gone, which he stripped his own clothes off and transformed. Climbing in bed with Dakota and Dean. Both wolf parents curled around their human looking son, who slept soundly. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel awoke to the strong smell of bacon, which Castiel grunted sitting up. He rubbed his face tiredly as he prayed the new day would take away the horrible truth that came with the announcement of their new child. 

 

Crowley expected him...to bully the baby away. 

 

Castiel’s grip held tightly on the sheets. 

 

It was werewolf tradition, that to keep order, family’s were only allowed one child. However, the reality is. Things didn’t work out that way. Some fled and were found or others...got rid of the baby. Sometimes it's as simple as knocking the pregnant beta’s belly while in wolf form, other times it was starving the beta till the baby was lost, the werewolf tradition was cruel and heartless. Old traditions are hard to kill, but with women rights to abortions and birth control it was easier and made accidents more...rare.

 

Castiel held his face, taking a second as Dakota’s human barking made Castiel glance up before he climbed out of bed. 

 

“Careful, dakota.” Dean cooed as he pulled the plate of bacon away from the grabby child. “Hot.” Dakota barked sounding like a child mimicking a puppy, but...that’s all he knew how to do...he never spoke english before. Dakota didn’t understand barking at Dean playfully before playfully growling trying for the plate again.

 

“Elikwa. (Enough.)” Castiel spoke in his authoritative voice which made Dakota’s smile stop and he yanked his hand away. Castiel tilted his head eyeing the boy who had held his hands behind his back showing he wasn’t going to disobey. Did…Dakota understand? Dean turned his attention away from Dakota to Castiel looking just as taken back. “...Ja yo si has? (Are you hungry?)”

 

Dakota nodded his head, as he stood next to Dean in the kitchen, Dean looked amazed, Dakota...was progressively smarter than anyone at his age. He was almost three months and was smart enough to understand language. How to walk. How to...learn first try. 

 

“Tsaladi (sit down).” Castiel tested again, as Dakota took a seat on the floor. “Tla, gasgilo. (No, Chair.)” Dakota stood up moving to sit at the bar stool at the table. Castiel moved to Dean who just stared at Dakota. “Tsa la gis hi wo ni? (Do you speak cherokee?)” Dakota looked down nodding his head. 

 

“T-That’s impossible.” Dean choked. “H-He’s three months old! How does he know cherokee?”

 

“Thlah Tla ya gwan ta…(I don’t know…)” Dakota sighed as the parents exchanged looks. 

 

“What did he say?” Dean spoke. 

 

“He said he doesn’t know.” Castiel stated. “...It normally isn’t this soon, but werewolf pups do tend to learn Cherokee easier than english, but no one knows why.”

 

“But...this early?” Dean asked. 

 

“Dakota...is a whole new breed.” Castiel spoke. “Nothing I can input could be correct, it’s anybody’s game to guess what he can or cannot do. He might have even picked it up when I was trying to teach you.” 

 

“When I was pregnant?” Dean blinked in surprised. 

 

“That’s when I assume.” Castiel stated. “I’ve been too busy to teach you recently and Gabriel wouldn’t be in the teaching spirit so there is no one else who could have.” 

 

“Then we better get started on this one.” Dean sighed affectionately, Castiel’s eyes lit up before he leaned down talking to Dean’s belly. 

 

“Eh, AwiUsdi? (eh, little deer?) Tsa la gis hi wo ni (do you speak Cherokee?)” Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s belly forgetting the reality for a second. Dean laughed as he rubbed his stomach. Dean said nothing for a long time as Dakota whimpered ushering towards the bacon, as Dean slid the plate over after taking a bite making sure it was safe to eat now as Dakota bit happily into the bacon. Castiel softly wrapped his arms around Dean, as Dean seemed a bit out of it. “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah...this is just a lot to take in.” Dean nodded as he turned becoming more affectionate to Castiel as Dean pressed a kiss to his loving lips. Castiel’s hand accidentally fell to Dean’s stomach, which lit Dean up happily. “And soon we will have one more to welcome….Dakota won’t be alone…”

 

Castiel paused at his words, but Dean didn’t seem to notice rubbing his stomach with love. This child...this child would have been the first they would have been able to actually know from the beginning. Castiel would be able to notice the little things he didn’t notice Dean do while pregnant with dakota. He would be able to be there for real this time. Spoil Dean like Dean deserved with Dakota…

 

“Go sit down, I’ll finish breakfast.” Castiel slapped Dean’s ass as Dean choked out before playfully smacking him. Dakota giggled chomping on the bacon. 

 

“What did your father say?” Dean asked as he moved to sit on the counter as Castiel took over the food. “Did he cry? I just imagined him crying in happiness-” Dean started to ramble about ideas to how the situation went, but Castiel didn’t correct him. Castiel focused on omelets. “So?” 

 

“...He said…” Castiel hesitated. “That he was so happy to be a grandpa again.” Castiel lied as Dean smiled laughing helping himself to the bacon. “...and he cried.”

 

“No fucking way.” Dean laughed before covering his mouth when Castiel shushed his bad word. 

 

“If his first english word is  _ fucking _ , I’m blaming your potty mouth!” Castiel snorted as Dean buried his face into Castiel’s neck laughing his sorrys. Dakota tilted his head just like his father did long before. Watching as Castiel moved dean’s face back before pressed Dean into a kiss. Dakota eyed them, taking in the obvious signs of love he had never seen before, from two people who were crazy about each other. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel climbed out of the shower, as Dean walked inside the bedroom. Castiel held a towel to his waist as Dean gave him an affectionate look over. 

 

“You’re the reason we have two.” Dean laughed as Castiel growled playfully at that, his arms moving to pull Dean close who cracked up laughing. 

 

“And I’ll be the reason we’ll have three, four, five.” Castiel hummed kissing Dean’s neck as he held his mate. 

 

“How many do you want?” Dean scoffed as Castiel laughed. 

 

“A decent realistic number.” Castiel laughed. “Only seventeen.”

 

_ “A decent realistic number _ .” Dean scoffed playfully as he shoved him giving him a kiss once he did he moved away. “I don’t know how we will manage to raise seventeen kids in our lifetime.”

 

“You're right...we should aim for twenty. Much more realistic.” Castiel stated as Dean laughed at his words. “We got hundreds and hundreds of years.”

 

“Who even knows if I have that long.” Dean chuckled, as Castiel’s smile faded. “...I’m human before I am a werewolf.” Castiel hadn’t even processed that fact, that Dean...despite being a werewolf now  _ was _ born a human. Maybe he wouldn’t live the same kind of life as Dean. What if...he lived a normal human lifespan?

 

“Nah.” Castiel blew off his comment. “We got five hundred years, at least. My uncle lived to seven.” Dean gave him a soft smile before grabbing his car keys. 

 

“Then twenty kids it is.” Dean teased but Castiel paused. 

 

“Why are you grabbing your keys?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I have a hour till work and before that, I wanted to run Dakota to get some stuff so we can start turning the guest bedroom into Dakota’s room.” Dean stated. “He especially needs a bed.”

 

“He can use the bed in there.” Castiel commented. 

 

“Until this one comes.” Dean stated with a laugh. “We are going to need two twin beds, at least.” Castiel smiled softly at that. 

 

“Hey, no buttering me up, you’re still weak. You shouldn’t be working.” Castiel stated as Dean shrugged. 

 

“We need to pay rent somehow.” Dean stated. “I’ll see you at the bar.” Castiel moved to speak but Dean didn’t give him the chance and walked away, leaving an annoyed Castiel.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bar was full as Dean poured someone else another shot, Dean laughed as Jo told him a joke as she took the drinks he made. It was nice...being at work again, despite most of the werewolves were drinking to mourn the lost of their kind. Then again, bars were here to mourn. In a odd sense the old normal routine was needed time and time again. Dean eyed the bar, but Castiel still hadn’t shown up. 

 

“Hey, jo. I’ll be right back.” Dean stated, as he moved away from the bar, heading towards his office. He unlocked the door, pushing it open as Dakota’s little figure on the couch made his heart soar. Dean moved to sit next to the sleeping child who clutched a chew toy in his arms. Dean softly took the chew toy from the child before tucking him in. 

 

Dean slid his hand against Dakota’s face, lightly caressing his cheek, Dean climbed onto the couch as well softly snuggling close to his pup. He did this for a couple minutes every two hours or so, he missed his pup too much without him being so close. Dean took in the light freckles on dakota’s face as whimpering started from the pup. Dean instantly pulled him close and Dakota instantly calmed. His little fingers tightened on Dean’s shirt as Dakota nuzzled into his warmth. 

 

Dean nuzzled back till Dakota’s breath evened again, and Dean instantly calmed down. He wondered what caused Dakota to whimper...Dean softly slid a comforting touch against Dakota’s spin as he held his son. Dean didn’t mean to doze, but the soft sound of the door reclosing made Dean’s eyes open. He swore...he just saw the door reclose. 

 

Dean moved away from Dakota, rubbing his eyes as he glanced at his clock. He was in here for a half an hour, he didn’t mean to fall asleep. Dean climbed off the couch, and returned back to the bar, jo must have came to check on Dean and his son. Dean went back to work without missing a beat.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel held his coat close as he watched kids playing at the park, it was super late and the kids were enjoying their last bit of fun before their family took them home. Castiel was taking a break from his meeting with some of the tribes and his father, which he particularly didn’t want to see now. But as a prince, he had responsibilities. 

 

Castiel paused when a trash can knocking over gained his attention, he turned seeing a small familiar dog digging through it. Castiel slowly made his way over staring at the dog who was coming up a bit empty handed. 

 

“Small world.” Castiel commented. “Left before I can thank you for rescuing Dean.” 

 

“You again?” Sneezy spoke before he let out a sneeze. “Get lost.”

 

“Nice to see you too, Dopey.” Castiel stated rubbing his arms.

 

“It’s  _ sneezy. _ ” Sneezy scoffed. “I am not a seventh dwarf.” 

 

“Could have fooled me.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“Why I oughta-” Sneezy spoke. 

 

“Come, I’ll buy you some actual food.” Castiel ushered, Sneezy eyed him suspiously but free food was free food...


	16. the white wolf

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean held Dakota coming into his house, Dakota rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sucked his thumb. It was fun explaining to Jo who exactly Dakota was, he couldn’t exactly say he was his birth son without having to go into his the mother was. Which was...him. He told Jo he simply adopted a son, him and Castiel. 

 

Jo was surprised but was full of love and support. Offering to babysit the little guy and take him out to ice cream. Which might need to be chaperoned with the little werewolf pup but he would be happy to take them both out to ice cream together. 

 

Castiel turned as Dean smiled lovingly at him, Castiel came over to collect the puppy from his mates arms, Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips. 

 

“How was he?” Castiel asked. 

 

“He was so good.” Dean rubbed Dakota’s back. “He went to sleep after playing in my office for a bit. Such a good puppy.”

 

“Good.” Castiel kissed Dakota as he moved to take a seat on the couch. Dean paused seeing Dinner made for Dean, though it wasn’t exactly made. 

 

“Ground beef?” Dean laughed as he took one of the plates. 

 

“For the baby.” Castiel confessed. “I stocked up, just incase you get a bit cravy.” 

 

“Thank you.” Dean smiled as he moved to take a seat next to him, scooping up the raw ground beef dean happily took a bite. Which Dean took a deep breath chomping at the relief of the taste. Castiel eyed him before Dean spoke. “This is exactly what I needed.” 

 

Castiel chuckled as he softly held Dakota, Dakota just sucked his thumb. Dakota glanced up at his father before Castiel pressed a kiss to his nose. 

 

“Anything to spoil my mate and babies.” Castiel laughed as Dean eyed him.

 

“I didn’t see you at the bar.” Dean commented getting a bottle for Dakota, despite not needing it, he still liked to drink it as Castiel rubbed his son affectionately. Dean handed the bottle to Castiel as he fed dakota letting him relax and drink ready to sleep again. 

 

“I was stuck in back to back meetings with my father and the remaining tribes leaders.” Castiel sighed. “They want to split the control of the tribes between us all till they can decide on tribes with no sons or daughters to continue the family lines. So far including me and my father there is only three others.” 

 

“So, you’ll control a tribe?” Dean asked. 

“I might have to control three.” Castiel stated. “However, my father is against me controlling any tribes.”

 

“What?” Dean spoke. “I don’t understand, is it because you are in line for his?” Castiel was hesitant to speak, it was because with three tribes...Castiel would be able to pardon his child. His father thought this was too dangerous. Using his power for selfish reasons. Crowley didn’t want his reign to start with selfish reasoning. 

 

“Yeah, he’s afraid he’s going to die and I won’t be able to keep attention to our tribe.” Castiel confessed as dean placed his empty plate on the coffee table. 

 

“Makes sense.” Dean moved to lay his head against Castiel’s shoulder as Castiel held him close his hand sliding down to Dean’s belly as Dean let out a content sigh. “You’ll be the best leader one day.” 

 

“And you’ll be by my side.” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded softly closing his eyes getting tired himself after a long day. Castiel nuzzled close, as he watched his mate and child dozen. “All of us will be there.” Castiel rubbed Dean’s belly. “I promise you little one…”

 

Castiel not wanting to wake up his family to move them, decide to be uncomfortable tonight and sleep on the couch with them.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The pregnant wolf slid out of his shirt, happily panting as he took a seat on the couch. He tilted his head seeing Castiel fast asleep with Dakota holding him close. Dean happily panted as he climbed off the couch grabbing a blanket he bolted back to the couch tossing it on them. Dakota lightly stirred but remained sleeping as Dean paused before going back to the bedroom. Sneezy slept in a dog bed, on his belly as he snored loudly. 

 

Dean tilted his head, before he licked Sneezy’s head playfully before he bolted out the bedroom screen window. Sneezy sat up looking confused, but seeing nothing he went back to sleep. 

 

Dean happily walked down the street, pausing only when he sniffed or found something he liked. He stopped when he happily found a small doll left in someone’s lawn. Dean walked down the street happily holding it, before sliding into the forest. Dean trotted through the woods, sliding through the wooden trees till he got to his little secret spot. Dean slid under the trunk happily shoving the doll into the little nest, he sniffed his items in the hole. It smelled off, but it had been awhile since Dean was here. Dean rolled in the hole, making it smell like him again. Dean happily shoved the doll in the corner in the pile. 

 

Dean rolled in the hole once more before he climbed out, he was hungry and you know what would hit the spot? Pie. 

 

Dean continued his way through the forest, pausing only slightly when he heard something behind him. Dean turned growling loudly when he noticed he wasn’t alone. 

 

_ We mean you no harm. _ The voice growled as Dean let out a whimper looking around at the pack of wilds who surrounded him. Dean turned as another wild spoke. 

 

_ What’s so special about this one? _ A female growled.  _ We don’t need him. _

 

_ We do. _ The male spoke as the large white wolf with the speckled face moved close to Dean. Dean backed away only lightly as the male bowed his body in respect. Dean paused hesitantly taking a seat, as the wolf surrounded him.

 

_ Why, you could mate any wolf. You could produce a pup with any female. Why this male. Why is this the one you want.  _ The female spoke again, as the white wolf circled Dean.

 

_ He is...new. Rare. The first werewolf made werewolf. An...omega, he calls himself. _ The white wolf spoke.  _ He can produce healthy strong children.  _

 

_ Impossible. He is male. _ The woman hissed. 

 

_ I have seen his child. A boy. Strong and healthy. Stronger than anything I’ve seen. Smarter.  _ The white wolf slid against Dean who slightly whimpered at the touch, it was affectionate towards him but Dean surrounded knew when to fight.

 

_ He’s mated, then? _ The brown female wolf circled him.  _ To who? _

 

_ To the prince of the Novak tribe. _ The white one spoke again, The wilds growled at the name. 

 

_ To hell with them!  _ Another wolf yelled. 

 

_ We should just kill off his mate! _ The brown haired female growled but the white wolf moved in front of Dean. 

 

_ I forbid it. _ The white wolf spoke, as the other wilds coward to their leader.  _ This omega will be my mate. We will produce the first royal bloodline required for our kind. _

 

_ I don’t understand why we can’t produce our own royal line. _ The brown wolf hissed. 

 

_ Because to overpower the werewolves, to have our equality, to not be seen as a problem to just...put down. We need to be stronger than them. Smarter. We need to be better than them in every way.  _ The wolf explained sliding his tail under Dean’s chin. 

 

_ I can  _ **_give_ ** _ you strong pups. _ The brown wolf snapped.

 

_ Can you promise me pups like his? As amazing as  _ **_his_ ** _?  _ The white wolf snapped back, she lowered her head to the alpha.  _ The pup is no older than four months, is walking and talking fluent Cherokee. Can you promise me pups like  _ **_his_ ** _? _

 

The wolf didn’t argue and she moved back with the others as the white wolf slid his tongue against Dean’s cheek, Dean whimpered but didn’t react farther than that. 

 

“You need to go.” A voice made the wolves turn seeing a large buck standing behind them, the white wolf eyed him. He moved through the wild wolves without fear. 

 

_ We have no quarrel with you, buck.  _ The white wolf paused his circling to stare at the large buck.

 

“However, touching what’s mine will cause one.” The buck stated ushering to Dean. “He’s under our protection, and from what I can tell... You are not.”

 

_ We mean him no harm. _ The white wolf eyed Dean.  _ My kind will not hurt him. _

 

“I do not care your vendeta with the wolves.” The buck spoke. “But when it comes to him, whatever your plan...I will not let you touch him. If you do, it will be a war and you will need to keep peace if you plan anything involving politics.”

 

_ Hm… _ The white wolf eyed him before starting to walk away. _ Then we shall go.  _ The white wolf nuzzled against Dean, as Dean let out a whimper.  _ Till next time my mate. _

 

Dean moved close towards the buck hiding behind him, as the buck stood strong waiting for them to go. When the buck untensed, a small doe moved towards Dean nuzzling against the shaken Dean. 

 

“Let’s get him to the witch’s home.” The buck spoke as the doe nodded. 

 

“Let’s go, love.” The doe whispered to Dean as the baby fawn tried to get Dean to play. Dean shaken still lovingly tended to the fawn, who wanted Dean’s attention. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s phone rang, as he rubbed his face tiredly. Dakota was sitting on the floor with Sneezy who was trying to convince dakota to open the front door for him.

 

“Just open the door, kid.” Sneezy explained. “I’m a WILD dog. Like you wolves. I DESERVE freedom.” Dakota giggled petting him affectionately. “Oi, pay attention!...Oh you don’t understand a word do you?”

 

“Gili. (Dog.)” Dakota giggled petting Sneezy. 

 

“Nope. Why would I assume you would.” Sneezy scoffed. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice called with no answer but he noticed Dean’s clothes sitting next to him. “D-...Dean?” Castiel moved to the phone quickly. “Dean?!” 

 

“No, honey.” Missouri spoke. “But I have him.” 

 

“Thank god.” Castiel choked out sitting up. “I-Is he okay?”

 

“He’s fine.” Missouri stated hesitantly. “but...I’ll explain more when you get here.” 

 

“Alright, I-I’m on my way.” Castiel spoke hanging up, as he scooped Dakota up. 

 

“Let me go, human!” Sneezy spoke. “Why have you imprisoned me!”

 

“You’re a pet dog, now you're  _ our _ pet dog. Go be one.” Castiel shooed him away as Sneezy glared. 

 

“I shall find my freedom, you swine!” Sneezy threatened as Castiel threw a chew toy. 

 

“Fetch.” Castiel spoke as Sneezy went after it without much prompting. 

 

“BALL!” Sneezy happily ran after it as Castiel took his son and his car keys and left out the door. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Missouri opened the door happily as Dakota giggled happily at the woman who scooped him up. 

 

“My perfect angel! Do you remember me?!” Missouri asked. 

 

“Tla! (no!)” Dakota laughed as Missouri pressed kisses to his face as he accepted her love happily. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel called as a small whimper from the dog bed near the couch made Castiel bolt to him. “My love, I was so worried!” Dean raised his head licking his face as Castiel nuzzled against him. 

 

“The deer brought him by.” Missouri spoke as she made him up a pie. “Poor thing was startled.”

 

“Startled?” Castiel asked looking at Dean concerned. 

 

“A bunch of wilds surrounded him. They did no harm and let him go freely, the buck couldn’t tell me more. But...whatever it was...it startled him good.” Missouri spoke as she helped Dakota eat. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered, but Dean looked away just licking at his belly with care. Castiel slowly took off his clothes, transforming he laid by his scared mate innocently nuzzling against him as the wolf whimpered against him. Missouri eyed them softly before moving to spoil the young prince.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean held Castiel’s coat close as Castiel wrapped it around him, he...didn’t remember what spooked him last night. Castiel didn’t push him, but...whatever it was...still spooked him. Dean gave Castiel a reassuring smile, but he didn’t think Castiel bought his fake smile. 

 

“Hey…” Dean grabbed his hand. “...Babe, I’m okay.” Dean squeezed his hand. 

 

“...” Castiel nodded. “Golig. (I know).” Castiel mumbled as he turned walking away. Dakota was being spoiled by Missouri. 

 

“Come visit soon, little pup.” Missouri hugged him, Dakota barked happily as Missouri pressed kisses to his face. Castiel softly collected him from missouri, placing him into his car seat. “It’s going to be okay, sugar.” Dean turned looking at her. 

 

“Yeah…” Dean nodded holding himself. “Tell him that.” 

 

“He’s scared. The world's a bit scary for him right now.” Missouri stated. “And now that you’re expecting again…” Dean touched his belly surprised she knew, but...she knew everything. “...The world’s going to get a lot more scarier before it gets better.”

 

“...yeah. I know.” Dean breathed. 

 

“What about you? The world scary for you yet?” Missouri asked. 

 

“No…” Dean rubbed his belly. “It’s...actually beautiful.” Missouri eyed him before Castiel lead Dean towards the car. 

 

“Thank you for keeping him.” Castiel spoke, once he came back, missouri held out a pie to him. 

 

“Any time.” Missouri hummed. “Now, you let my grandbaby come visit more.” 

 

“I will, I promise.” Castiel spoke, giving her a hug before accepting the pie. 

 

“Now, you keep all my grandbabies happy and fed.” Missouri laughed.

 

“I will, I got this.” Castiel spoke but his voice made missouri cup his face. 

 

“You don’t have to shoulder the burdens alone. Talk to your mate.” Missouri spoke. 

 

“It’s okay, Missouri. He doesn’t need the stress.” Castiel gave her a sad smile. “He needs to rest. Take care of our babies...not me.”

 

“Little one, you’re still a baby too.” Missouri poked his chin as Castiel gave a laugh. 

 

“Thanks for calling me a baby.” Castiel gave her a smile and she smiled back. 

 

“Still that stubborn bratty prince I remember you to be.” Missouri laughed. 

 

“I try.” Castiel snickered, before looking back to the car. Dean lightly had his head out of the window, he looked tired despite sleeping in his wolf form. He laid on his arm just lovingly watch him. “I should get him home.”

 

“Be good, and strong, little one.” Missouri spoke as Castiel gave a wave before getting in the car, Castiel slid on his seatbelt before petting Dean’s head with love. 

 

“I don’t feel so good.” Dean confessed as Castiel touched his forehead checking his forehead. 

 

“Morning sickness?” Castiel asked when he didn’t feel a fever as Dean nodded rubbing his belly. 

 

“Yeah, I-I think so...” Dean gave a soft smile as Castiel got him a bag from the back. “H-Honey, I-I’m fine, I don’t think I’m going to throw up.”

 

“Babe, I rather not risk it I just got the car cleaned.” Castiel commented as Dean raised an eyebrow. “O-or we can just...throw up where ever.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought you said.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“I...love...you?” Castiel let out a nervous laugh. Dean eyed him before pressing a loving kiss to Castiel’s lips. 

 

“Got out of that one.” Dean commented. 

 

“Did I?” Castiel asked. 

 

“By the skin of your teeth.” Dean laughed pressing him back to a soft kiss, as he laid his head back against the glass. Castiel gave him a loving touch, before starting the car. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel carried Dean, despite Dean refusing but he could tell his mate needed to rest. 

 

“Babe.” Dean commented as he sighed as Castiel brought him in.

 

“Now’s my chance!!!!” Sneezy booked it out the front door.

 

“Dakota. Go fetch.” Castiel spoke as Dakota barked bolting after him.

 

“W-What...or...who was that?” Dean asked as Castiel moved into the bedroom laying him on the bed.

 

“That’s Sneezy...he’s...our new dog.” Castiel gave a soft laugh as Dakota walked in with Sneezy in his arms.

 

“I was free dang nabit!” Sneezy barked as Dakota nuzzled him giggling. 

 

“Nice to meet you too, sneezy.” Dean laughed as he accepted the dog petting him affectionately. 

 

“Let go! I was meant to be free like my wolf ancestors!” Sneezy struggled as Castiel tossed a chew toy out of the room.

 

“MINE!” Sneezy booked it after it as Dakota laughed following happily after, Dean laughed feeling Castiel check his temperature again.

 

“Babe, I’m fine.” Dean sighed affectionately. “I’m just tired I promise.”

 

“You should be, you slept like shit last night.” Castiel frowned. “You kept waking up in a fright.”

 

“I had nightmares with dakota too.” Dean rubbed his stomach. 

 

“I know, but it doesn’t make it okay.” Castiel sighed. 

 

“I’ll rest if you promise not to stress about me or the babies.” Dean warned, as Castiel slid covers over him.

 

“I won’t. I promise.” Castiel lied as Dean let out a yawn. 

 

“Good.” Dean felt Castiel kiss him on the head. 

 

“You rest now, okay? I got Dakota.” Castiel reassured as Dean tiredly nodded, rolling over he tried to sleep when Castiel started towards the door. Castiel gave him one last glance and closed the door behind him. 

 

 

 

 


	17. The choice

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Sam pressed Gabriel into a hard kiss as they laid on the couch of Sam’s home, their secret relationship...has been...well...very  _ very _ hot. 

 

Sam gripped tightly to Gabriel’s shirt as Gabriel pinned Sam under him despite the height difference. Gabriel gripped Sam’s hair with lust, as Sam moaned under him. 

 

Though they haven’t gone past kisses, Sam hadn’t refused Gabriel a make-out session. Gabriel had been over every day just to hold Sam like this. Lost in each other, Gabriel willingly lost sleep for this. Even if things were up in the air...Gabriel loved to wake up next to him.

 

When a knock on his door made the two yank away, Gabriel quickly grabbed his keys as the two pressed kisses against each other as Sam walked him to his window. Gabriel climbed out before their lips pressed against each other one more time before Gabriel jumped from Sam’s third story apartment. 

 

Sam gave a slight wave, before closing the window. Sam fixed his hair slightly, before moving to the door. Sam pulled it open to reveal Dean, with Dakota on his hip and groceries in the other. Sam moved to grab the groceries, as Dean gave him a soft smile. Dakota sucked his thumb half awake, as Dean rubbed his back softly. 

 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Who's the kid-” Sam stopped when Dakota made eye contact with him. The second their eyes met? Sam knew who the small two-year-old looking boy was. He was the perfect vision of Dean and Castiel’s DNA. “...Dakota?”

 

Dakota tilted his head before opening his arm for Sam, Sam collected Dakota who happily laid his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

 

“He’s a bit tired,” Dean confessed as he gave him a pacifier instead, as Dakota sucked on that as well. 

 

“How is he that big?!” Sam spoke amazed as Dean took the groceries. “He should only be about four months right?” 

 

“I’m not sure myself why he looks so much older.” Dean touched Dakota’s forehead giving him a kiss before moving to sam’s kitchen. “I don’t know how you’re still alive without me here to stock your kitchen.” Dean moved to the fridge, taking the trash with him, he started to shove relatively fresh take out from either the bar or some fast food place and tossing it. 

 

Sam looked over Dakota, as Dakota gave him a soft smile poking Sam in the nose with his pacifier end. Sam cupped Dakota’s face sliding his hand over his cheek, which Dakota beamed at.

 

Dean slid freshly made meals Dean had made for Sam for the week, which Sam eyed Dean who stood up. 

 

“I hoped you kept yourself fed on actual food when I was missing.” Dean scoffed as Sam blinked.

 

“...Missing?” Sam tilted his head as Dean paused just staring at Sam. “...You went missing?” How did Sam not know…? Dean’s face looked annoyed. He could take a guess. 

 

“I mean when I wasn’t here.” Dean laughed lying. Why didn’t Castiel tell Sam, he was gone? Not that he didn’t mind him not worrying...but...Why hadn’t castiel told him? Did...Castiel still have a problem with Sam? Enough to not tell him something this serious?

 

“I ate a lot of Chinese food.” Sam shrugged.

 

“It’s unhealthy,” Dean stated. “Luckily you’ll be eating healthy to make up for it.” 

 

“Thanks, but I’m an adult Dean…” Sam gave a soft smile. “I can feed myself.” 

 

“...They are just leftovers. You know how I hate leftovers.” Dean lied. He actually liked leftovers and didn’t mind having his own. However, he happily gave his up for Sam to eat better. 

 

“Yeah, I forgot.” Sam nodded as Dean gave him a soft smile. 

 

“Well, you’re fed, I can’t hold being held responsible if you die anyways.” Dean breathed as Sam gave a soft smile. 

 

“Then your conscious is clear.” Sam laughed looking at Dakota who touched Sam’s face lovingly. Dean gave him a sad look when Sam wasn’t looking. 

 

“Have you been taking your medication?” Dean asked as Sam hesitated. 

 

“Yeah.” He spoke which Dean knew was a lie. 

 

“They don’t make Prozac for no reason, Sam.” Dean crossed his arms. 

 

“Prozac is for suckers,” Sam mumbled as Dean sighed running his fingers through his hair as he moved to clean Sam’s house. Sam walked into the back room with Dakota coming out with Sam’s old childhood box of collectibles to show Dakota. 

 

“How is…” Dean spoke as Sam glanced up. How do you ask? How are those mental issues going? 

 

“My mental health? It’s going.” Sam commented Dean hesitated but Sam sighed looking at Dean’s face. “...It’s getting better.”

 

“...You haven’t…?” Dean crossed his arms not sure how to speak. 

 

“I haven’t had a suicidal thought for a couple months now,” Sam reassured. “...I’m getting better. I promise.” Dean hesitantly nodded accepting the answer as Dean collected Sam’s clothes on the floor to wash. Sam looked away when Dean left the room to do the laundry. 

 

He was...getting better, but….the fight was constant. Dean didn’t understand. He wasn’t like...Sam. Sam constantly thought about suicide, when he was alone when he was happy, even he now, but it was the strength inside him to push that thought aside. If he told Dean it was only an hour ago he thought about dying, Dean would freak and try to send him to a therapist again. 

 

“Look at these, Dakota.” Sam opened the box showing some old baseball cards, and explaining why they were the best in history. A couple old photos of Dean and Sam as Children. Then a small tiny matryoshka doll, that was missing all the pieces except for the smallest doll. Sam eyed it sadly before offering it to Dakota. “Here little man.” 

 

Dakota softly took the doll in his little chubby child’s fingers as he eyed the doll, taking great care in holding it. Before offering it back.

 

“It’s yours.” Sam ruffled his hair lovingly. 

 

Dakota blinked softly as he rotated the doll in his little fingers. 

 

“Keep it a secret from your mama, okay?” Sam spoke as he took it from Dakota sliding it into Dakota’s overalls front pocket. 

 

Dakota looked at Sam blinking his long curled eyelashes at Sam as his face scrunched in happiness moving to bury his face in Sam’s neck. Sam softly hugged back lovingly, as Dean came back into the room. Dean paused before he was noticed and softly clicked a picture on his phone. Dean gave a loving smile before walking fully into the room, Sam glanced up at Dean who returned into the room.

 

“Done looking for the liquor in my house?” Sam commented. 

 

“I wasn’t-”  Dean choked out, he...slightly was. He did every time he came over, if he found any, he would toss it out or dilute it with water.  

 

“If you must know, I sensed you coming and I drank all the alcohol.” Sam sassily implied as Dean rolled his eyes. Flicking him on the back of his head.

 

“Take you medication and stop using the money I give you to buy liquor, buddy,” Dean stated as he crossed his arms. 

 

“See, Dakota. Your daddy thinks I’m an alcoholic.” Sam spoke in a cutesy voice. “Can you say Alcoholic?” 

 

Dean frowned noticeably taking Dakota from Sam, very unhappy with Sam’s denial and taking it out on his son, Dean smacked him roughly on the back of the head. 

 

“Ouch.” Sam scoffed rubbing his head. 

 

“One day you’re going to push everyone away.” Dean snapped. 

 

“Then maybe I can judge my own life choices.” Sam scoffed, as Dean looked at him pissed grabbing his car keys before coming back to eye Sam.

 

“By the way, your stash is down the drain.” Dean scoffed as Sam looked at him. “The ones you disguised as cleaning supplies? Yeah, Like you fucking clean.” Dean turned walking away as Sam ran his fingers through his hair with an angry sigh, as he angrily slammed his hand against the coffee table shoving his angry empty bottle from the table as it broke on the wooden floors. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel sighed tiredly at work, as Castiel took a sip of coffee letting out a sigh as he took a seat at his desk. It felt like so long ago that he actually took a day to himself with nothing going on, just Gabriel and him trying to wake up. 

 

“Thanks for the coffee,” Gabriel mumbled as Castiel nodded raising his own to him.

 

“You look dead tired.” Castiel laughed tiredly.

 

“Not as dead as you.” Gabriel gave him a soft smile. “Father of the year now.”

 

“With the tribe, with Dakota and Dean’s nightmares, and now with the new baby-” Castiel hesitated but he stopped when he accidentally revealed the pregnancy. 

 

“You’re expecting?” Gabriel whispered as Castiel let out a nervous laugh. “Again?! You just had this one!”

 

“Dean...went through something biological. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other. Remember when he smelled? He...now calls it a heat. It smells really good to me and other alphas.” Castiel whispered explaining.

 

“It smelled bad to me, and your dad,” Gabriel spoke. “We weren’t interested as alphas.”

 

“Well, my dad’s still technically mated to my mom, and your…” Castiel eyed him trying to figure him out. “...you.” 

 

“Thanks.” Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“Maybe if you're mated or seeing someone it doesn’t affect you.” Castiel made him paused. “I don’t know, it’s not an exact science! Okay?”

 

“How sure are you that you’re pregnant,” Gabriel stated as Castiel hissed to him to keep his voice down.

 

“One hundred percent. My mom checked Dean out personally.” Castiel whispered. “We haven’t even revealed Dakota to anyone outside the family, and with this one kid rule, we are going to have to be careful with who we trust with this information.”

 

“I understand,” Gabriel reassured. 

 

“Not even, Sam.” Castiel pointed his finger at Gabriel. 

 

“Why  _ not _ , Sam?” Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“One, I don’t particularly trust the drunk who tells everyone his business when wasted and he’s wasted ninety-nine percent of the time.” Castiel started as Gabriel looked away, he wasn’t exactly lying. “Two, I don’t need Dean talking to anyone about this kid when he doesn’t know there’s a one-child rule.”

 

“ _ YOU HAVEN’T TOLD HIM?!” _ Gabriel hissed as Castiel shushed him. “You  _ can’t _ hide Dakota any longer, sooner or later someone’s going to realize we have a new prince, whether they believe it's both of yours is a different story but they will realize you have a son. You  _ can’t _ hide the other for long unless you lock Dean and the baby away somewhere.” 

 

“I’m not locking away my mate and child.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

_ “Then what’s your plan, einstein _ ?!” Gabriel snapped. “Because you  _ obviously _ plan to keep it.” 

“Look.” Castiel ushered him closer. “I’ve been talking to my God relatives.”

 

“... _which one!_ ” Gabriel scoffed. “We are all each other's _God relatives!_ Hell, I don’t think we even _know_ if any of us are _really_ related anymore because of this raise kids in a village shit. I mean Your dad’s my god uncle. You’re my god cousin. Your mom is my- _”_

 

“Jimmy’s dad, my god uncle.” Castiel detailed in explaining better. “Look, he’s one of the few remaining tribes leaders.”

 

“You told him about the baby?” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“No.” Castiel scoffed like he was an idiot. “Look. He has heavily implied he wanted me to control three of the biggest tribes till they can find the next descendants to the tribes.” 

 

“Three?” Gabriel blinked in surprise. “You know what that means?” 

 

“I can  _ pardon  _ my baby.” Castiel breathed almost like the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders. 

 

“Well…” Gabriel spoke. “Congratulations…” 

 

“I thought you’d...be a bit happier.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“I am. I am I promised...just...have you thought this through?” Gabriel asked.

 

“You  _ sound _ like my father.” Castiel crossed his arms.

 

“Look. Have you thought as far to who you are pardoning?” Gabriel said.

 

“My  _ child, _ ” Castiel stated slowly.

 

“But only  _ your _ child?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Other people are in the same predicament as you, will you pardon others children?” Gabriel asked as Castiel paused. “Or is yours the only one who matters? Death shouldn’t be the only reason to get to have a new child, people like you and uncle should understand that-”

 

“I just...It would only be for those tribes for such a short while since I’m only temporary.” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“I see, you only care about the law when it comes to you.” Gabriel scoffed. 

 

“Gabe-” Castiel started with a sigh.

 

“Castiel.” A voice of someone entering the police station made them both stand. 

 

“U-Uncle Cain,” Castiel spoke as Cain walked in with Jimmy by his side. 

 

“My favorite nephew.” Cain moved pound hugging Castiel as Castiel hugged back. 

 

“So have you talked to the tribe's leaders?” Castiel spoke as Cain placed a finger to his lips. “Have you convinced them?”

 

“Let’s talk elsewhere, and let the other catch up.” Cain ushered him along as Jimmy and Gabriel embraced.

 

“A-Alright.” Castiel grabbed his coat, as he moved away with Cain. Gabriel let out a sigh as Jimmy grabbed for Castiel’s coffee left almost untouched. 

 

“Sucker, the cool kids get to chill while the grown-up talk.” Jimmy took a seat in Castiel’s chair, as Gabriel gave a loving sigh. 

 

“Hey, Jimmy,” Gabriel spoke as Jimmy beamed, Gabriel happy to hang out with his younger cousin, especially since he was his one of his favorite cousins who actually annoying him.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked towards his house, tired after a long day he glanced up to the small home as loud sobs from their child echoed from the home. Castiel gave a loud tired sigh as he walked up the steps. He paused slightly taking the last breath of freedom as he pushed the door open. Sneezy hid under the couch looking annoyed as Castiel eyed him slightly. 

 

He could hear his son’s loud sobs as he walked in towards the bedroom, their toddler half dressed in his pajamas cried loudly pulling on Dean’s shirt as Dean vomited into the toilet from morning sickness.

 

“Vgetsi! (My mother!)” Dakota cried pulling on the shirt, crying from his tiredness wanting to be picked up and held but Dean was too busy losing his lunch to make him happy. “Vgetsi! (My mother!)” 

 

Dakota’s screams paused when Castiel picked him up, Dakota started to calm as Castiel started to rock him on his hip.

 

“You okay, my love?” Castiel spoke kneeling down as Dean didn’t answer as he vomited into the toilet again. 

 

“Baby no likes cottage cheese.” Dean shook his head groaning as he sniffed wiping his mouth grossed out. Castiel gave his head a soft kiss, wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist holding close as he rubbing Dean’s belly affectionately.

 

“Babe,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to look at him. “Did I ever tell you I love you and think you're so amazing. Thank you for giving me the world.” Castiel leaned in to kiss him. 

 

“Babe! I just threw up.” Dean shoved his face away lovingly. 

 

“I don’t care, I’m just so happy.” Castiel laughed with love. 

 

“Why?” Dean asked as Castiel beamed. 

 

“...Because…” Castiel pressed a kiss to his nose. “...guess who is temporarily now in charge of three tribes.” Dean grew so happy as he hugged him, knowing how Castiel wanted nothing more than this since the opportunity arose.

“Congratulations!” dean breathed. 

 

Castiel happily buried his face into Dean’s neck, their child could be spared now. 

 

“Everything’s heading in the right direction, my love.” Castiel pressed kisses to his face. “Once we move out there this weekend, every will be right-” 

 

“Wait, Move?” Dean pulled back slightly from one of Castiel’s kisses. “Honey, I can’t move.”

 

“Yeah...babe, what do you think would happen if I got it?” Castiel spoke confused. “I can’t lead a tribe two hundred miles away.” 

 

“I-...I assumed you would just...coordinate everything from here.” Dean spoke. 

 

“It’s a couple states away, Dean,” Castiel stated. “I can’t do that. The tribes are scared and the leader needs to be with them.” Dean moved away. 

 

“I-I can’t leave. I can’t abandon my brother.” Dean stated. “Tell them you can’t accept.”

 

“I won’t,” Castiel spoke a bit harsher than he meant to. Dean didn’t understand, this was his  _ child’s _ life on the line, without this power, his...child could still die. He had to keep control, he had to keep power. At least till his father’s power was passed to him.

 

“...” Dean let out a breath in surprise and hurt Castiel was putting this in his position. “I can’t leave, sam.”

 

“Yes, you can. To move on with your own life. Plus it will only be for a little while.” Castiel stated. 

 

“...” Dean said nothing as he looked away conflicted. “Sam is entirely DEPENDANT! He can’t be without me.”

 

“He will be. Once you give him a chance to be.” Castiel cupped his face as Dean started to cry. “He can’t learn to be an adult if you do things for him, he needs this space.” Castiel...was manipulating Dean… and it killed him to. But they had to go.

 

“...” Dean looked down sadly. “Then...I need more than a weekend.” 

 

“Dean.” Castiel shook his head. “We need to go this weekend, they are already preparing for our arrival.” 

 

“Give me time. Please.” Dean spoke. “I need to ready him for this. I need to make sure he can take it.”

 

“Dean-” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Give me at least two weeks,” Dean begged. “Even if he’s not ready. I’ll come. You can take Dakota if you-” 

 

“...It’s okay, my love.” Castiel reassured. “...I trust you. In two weeks, bring Dakota and come home…Even…” Castiel sighed. “...if you drag, sam along with you.” Dean softly moved to hug him as Castiel held Dean tighter knowing the separation would kill them to do…

 

“I love you…” Dean whispered crying as Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck.

 

“...I know.” Castiel held him back as he tried not to cry himself, both now having to live with their choice. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Mama

  

 

 

 

**Four days left**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat up touching his face as glanced beside him, he wasn’t woken up. Castiel grabbed his phone realizing the alarm was turned off. Maybe telling Dean his password wasn’t a good idea. Especially since he planned to surprise Dean and Dakota with breakfast. Castiel climbed out of bed, walking towards the kitchen. 

 

Breakfast was already made, and Castiel could smell the amazing breakfast Dean cooked for them. When his eyes fell to the chef, he watched Dean sitting at the bar table stool with Dakota next to him, Dakota was making a mess with his food eating it with his hands more than with the fork though he held it with his other hand.

 

“Dakota,” Dean spoke as he held up a photo Dean had been working on with Dakota’s crayons. Dakota turned looking at Dean as he smacked his lips chewing on toast. “Want to see what mommy drew? See...This is you.” Dean pointed to the neatly drawn stick figures then pointed to Dakota to show the meaning. “Can you say, Dakota?”

 

Dakota blinked as he took another bite of his toast, not understanding. 

 

“And this…? This is mommy?” Dean pointed to another stick figure, pointing towards himself. “Can you say, mommy?” Dakota smiled as he chewed but didn’t say anything. “What about...Daddy? Can you say, daddy?” Dean pointed towards the bedroom not knowing Castiel was standing in the doorway.

 

“Siyu,” Dakota spoke in Cherokee. 

 

“G-...Good. Um…” Dean hesitated, not wanting to seem to disapprove of Cherokee as he waved his arms as he talked. “B-But let’s try saying Daddy in English too. Daddy. Da...Dee.” 

 

“Siyu,” Dakota spoke in Cherokee giggling. 

 

“He thinks you're saying hi,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned. “He doesn’t understand.” 

 

“Oh…” Dean sighed as he ruffled Dakota’s hair sadly as Castiel touched Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“Dakota,” Castiel spoke as Dakota chewed on toast looking at him. 

 

“E do da. Father.” Castiel touched his own chest. “Etsi. Mother.” He touched Dean’s chest before touching Dean’s belly. “S di ga. Baby.” Dean stopped looking at Castiel with love as Castiel rubbed his belly affectionately. Dean softly moved to press a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. 

 

Castiel happily turned his head to give him a kiss.

 

“Good morning to you too.” Castiel hummed moved to take his plate to help himself to Dean’s cooking, Dean eyed him softly with love before going back to add a baby to the photo.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Three days left**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The last week together was obviously...haunting mostly Dean and Castiel spent family time together, playing with Dakota. The first thing on the list of lame family adventures. The zoo.

 

Castiel softly watched as Dean kneeled down to Dakota to point to the animals which Dakota’s eyes lit up seeing, Castiel held the leash as Sneezy as Sneezy bit at the leash trying to escape to freedom. Castiel’s favorite thing about Dean being a parent was how when Dean talked to Dakota, he always talked to him at face level. Never talked to him like because the parent he had to respect him, Dean gave him a reason to. 

 

Besides… Did anyone else notice how good Dean looked in his jeans bending down? 

 

“Release me, human!” Sneezy spoke as Castiel shushed his barking. 

 

“Do you see that Dakota? That’s a lemur.” Dean spoke as Dakota giggled happily waving at the lemur. 

 

“...” Sneezy looked up at him with a sigh noticing Castiel’s sad look. “Look wolf, they will be with you before you know it. It’s just three weeks.” 

 

“Yeah...I know. I’m going to miss them.” Castiel gave him a soft smile. 

 

“You’ll be too busy even be lonely,” Sneezy stated.  

 

“I know...and I mean, I’ll have you.” Castiel shrugged as Sneezy paled. 

 

“Whoa no! I can’t go to you!” Sneezy tried to break away. “I’m mean to be  _ FREEEEEE _ .” Castiel gave him a loving look before turning to look at Dean as Dean turned to look at Castiel giving him a smile. 

 

Yeah, Castiel was the blessed one. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two days left**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s finger slid down his belly as Castiel and Dean prepared to have dinner with some of Castiel’s family. Castiel’s arms slid around his waist as Dean glanced back at Castiel who looked amazing in a suit. 

 

“When I see you again, you’ll be almost two months,” Castiel spoke. “I’ll be able to see your big belly when you wolf out in our new home.”

 

“I’ll be doing it more when we are away from the wilds and safe.” Dean stated turning to look at him. “I’ll have to find a new place to nest.” 

 

“I heard our new house as a BIG BIG BIG Backyard with tons of beautiful trees for you to nest under.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his neck as Dean laughed holding him.

 

“I can’t wait,” Dean whispered as Castiel gave their mating mark a bite before leading him towards the door. 

 

“Gabe, make sure you actually watch Dakota.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“One rude,” Gabriel started looking away from the tv. “I am a great babysitter.”

 

“Where’s Dakota?” Dean looked unamused.

 

“He’s right here.” Gabriel pointed to Sneezy. 

 

“No, that’s our dog.” Castiel chuckled as Gabriel shot up. 

 

“Dakota?!” Gabriel yelped. 

 

“He’s down for a nap.” Castiel laughed harder. “Take it easy... Dean’s a bit on edge with the pregnancy and all.” Dean chose not to comment, Castiel was right.

 

“He’s sleeping, and should be good for the rest of the night, he does tend to have nightmares. Just pet his hair till he goes back to sleep.” Dean stated as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“W-Will do, scary pregnant man.” Gabriel saluted as Dean gave a soft smile. 

 

“Let’s go.” Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist leading him away. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“No, if I  _ recall _ I only got this scar because you wouldn’t cut a werewolf off at the bar.” Castiel poked at the scar at his chin. “I remember it the day when Lex headbutted me.”

 

“No.” Dean snorted. “It wasn’t from then.”

 

“Yes, it was.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“No, it wasn’t. It was because I had gotten into a fight with some out of towner who touched my waitress. I clocked him with a bottle and when I went after him, you grabbed me from behind and I whipped my hand back with the end of the bottle and  _ THAT’S  _ how you got the scar.”

 

“No, it-” Castiel started but paused. “...Your right.” 

 

“See, I  _ TOLD _ you.” Dean laughed, as Castiel gave Dean’s inner thigh a loving squeeze. 

 

“I should never have doubted you,” Castiel stated pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips. 

 

“You never should.” Dean gave him another kiss as Dean happily held a glass of water, as Castiel took his sip of expensive wine. 

 

“You guys are really something,” Jimmy spoke with a laugh, as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. “Two halves of a whole.” 

 

“Him?” Castiel scoffed, lightly shoving Dean’s face playfully. “No way.” Dean broke into laughter, before yanking Dean close and kissing his cheek. Jimmy gave a soft smile. “When you're mated I’m sure you’ll feel the same way.” 

 

“I...am going to have to wait for a while,” Jimmy stated.

 

“Why? I thought you were getting mated? That’s why you were there.” Castiel stated confused.

 

“Well, I’m going to have to wait for a while,” Jimmy said. “My potential mate is no longer an option. 

 

“What do you mean? Who?” Castiel asked concerned. “What happened?” 

 

“It was meg,” Jimmy stated, the room grew quiet as Jimmy took a sip of his wine putting it back down. 

 

“Wh...What?” Castiel spoke.

 

“When you mated Dean, Meg was assigned to be my mate,” Jimmy stated.

 

“...J...Jimmy, I'm so sorry.” Castiel hesitated. 

 

“It’s cool.” Jimmy waved him off. “I didn’t even know her.” 

 

“You deserve someone better.” Dean took jimmy’s hand as Jimmy gave it a slight squeeze.

 

“...Thank you, Dean.” Jimmy stated as Dean gave him a smile before jimmy let go to lean back.

 

“I’m sorry my father couldn’t attend,” Jimmy spoke. 

 

“It’s okay, I think it turned out for the better,” Castiel stated jimmy waved him off. "I get to hang out with my favorite cousin."

 

“Now now quit buttering me up. I should be buttering you up.” Jimmy picking up his wine glass. "Congratulations on your tribes, man!” Castiel picked up his wine, as he toasted jimmy, before giving Dean’s glance a light tap as well.

 

“Are...you sure you don’t want something other than water?” Jimmy asked as Dean shook his head, waving no.

 

“I’m alright. Thank you.” Dean smiled as Jimmy nodded his head respectfully back, as Dean softly moved to lean into Castiel’s body, listening as jimmy and Castiel continued to talk. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One day**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rolled his hips as he rode Castiel in silence, their breaths were the only sound in the room. Dakota was fast asleep in the other room, as Castiel moved to flip them. Dean grunted as he felt his lips captured again, Dean cupped his face with one hand and the other dug nails into Castiel’s back. 

 

Dean let out a whimper breaking the kiss, as Castiel slammed into him a couple more time. Dean arched his back as Castiel came deep inside him, giving Dean’s neck a rougher bite than intended. Castiel’s eyes glowing his royal color, till Dean collapsed into the mattress which Castiel let go as Dean’s body grew limp.

 

Dean panted tiredly under him, looking up lovingly at Castiel who looked down lovingly at Dean.

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered against his neck as he pressed kisses to the bruising mating mark. 

 

“I love you too,” Dean whispered a hand moving to hold the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair. Glad Castiel wasn’t looking at him as tears filled his eyes, Castiel didn’t look at Dean’s face when he smelled the scent of tears as he tenderly pressed kisses to Dean’s mating mark. 

 

“... _ I’m going to miss you,”  _ Dean whispered as Dakota’s soft cries started from another room, as Castiel pulled out of Dean. 

 

“Rest, I’ll get him.” Castiel avoided Dean’s gaze as he slid on his boxers and left the room quickly closing the door behind him. Dean turned covering his eyes as he started to silently cry. Castiel could hear his hard breaths as Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. Watching Dean cry, seeing his tears...would make him stay...and that baby inside Dean...wouldn’t stand a chance. “ _...I’m going to miss you too.” _

 

Castiel touched the door with tears in his eyes as he moved away picking up his frightened son who cried loudly shaking as Castiel buried his face into his son’s neck, rocking him softly rocking him to sleep. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s last day**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean fixed Castiel’s suit for the plane ride, Dean loved this suit on him, Dean eyed him affectionately. 

 

“You look so handsome,” Dean spoke lovingly. “They are going to adore you as their leader.” 

 

“You think?” Castiel whispered holding their son. “...I’m scared shitless.”

 

“I swear, if his first engish word is shitless, I'm blaming you. He’s going to learn bad words from you.” Dean laughed as Castiel laughed as well tears in his eyes. “Hey, Hey, hey.” Dean shushed him softly poking the scar on his chin. “...No tears.”

 

“No tears,” Castiel whispered back as he gave his son a loving kiss. 

 

“Everything is already set,” Dean stated taking back Dakota when Castiel handed him over. 

“Dakota and I will be staying in your father's home till we come down, just to ease your mind about Dakota and I being home alone with the….wilds around,” Dean spoke their names hesitantly. 

“And I will try to sell the house because we don’t know how long we will be away, besides...we are going to need a bigger house...you know...for the twenty.” Dean smiled. Castiel scooped them up, his hand touching the loving baby he knew he was leaving.

 

“See you in three weeks,” Castiel whispered when he pulled back. 

 

“See you in three weeks.” Dean smiled back waving as Dakota waved, but he didn’t understand...he wasn’t going to see his daddy in a while. Dean gave Dakota a kiss before turning he jumped seeing Michael and Lucifer. 

 

“Oh. You scared me.” Dean laughed as Michael and Lucifer bowed respectfully. 

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Novak.” Michael bowed. “Master asked us to pick you up.” 

 

“Oh. How nice of him. But I have my car. I have to drive it there it has all our stuff.” Dean smiled at them. “We can just meet you there.”

 

“If you don’t mind, Crowley insisted we at least accompany you, you know...for safety.” Michael stated as Dean nodded softly. 

 

“I understand. You can follow me.” Dean offered as they walked towards the exit together. 

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**One week after: Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel spoke at the tribe meeting, one week down and he missed Dean like crazy. This...kept his mind busy. He discussed different options the three tribes have been struggling with without a leader. Castiel thought he was doing a good job despite the nervousness he seemed to always feel when he talked to these people. 

 

“Does anyone have any quick topics we need to discuss before our meeting ends in three minutes?” Castiel spoke as he eyed the meeting of his three tribes. “Alright, Next week we will discuss-” 

 

The front door slammed open as Castiel stood up upset at who stood at the door, his chair fell back to the floor at how quickly he stood. 

 

Sam stood in a ripped up bloody t-shirt panting, his skin blistered from the sun and had a deep set tan. A large lump on his back was covered in a large bloody blanket and he held whoever on his back with one hand. The other hand held himself under the blanket. 

 

“S-Sam?!” Castiel spoke as Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell forward dropping the man on his back and landing face forward. The people in the town meeting gasped and stood, as Castiel rushed over checking Sam’s pulse. Sam was alive. 

 

Castiel moved to the blanket, yanking it back to see a dehydrated Gabriel just as sunburnt and blistery as Sam, but honestly looked a lot worse than sam.

 

“G-Gabriel.” Castiel lightly slapped Gabriel’s face barely getting a response. “Gabriel?! Where’s Dean and Dakota?! Gabriel!” 

 

“T-There’s a kid! He’s holding a kid!” A woman screamed as Castiel moved away from Gabriel to Sam faster than he has ever moved as a couple people moved Sam up and scooped the boy from under sam, as moving the jacket that covered him and under a leather jacket that smelled like Sam...laid Dakota. 

Dakota panted weakly, not sunburnt or blistery but sweaty. His little skin seemed tan in some places, dehydrated and exhausted. Dakota panted rapidly with weakness.

 

“D-Dakota...Baby?” Castiel whispered as Dakota weakly opened his eyes. 

 

“...E….d...o….” Dakota panted unable to finish saying father, as a woman handed Castiel a water bottle and instantly started brought it to Dakota’s lips. Dakota drank needingly, choking and gagging on the water as Castiel pulled it away letting the child throw it up, not caring if it was on him. 

 

“Easy, baby.” Castiel choked out as Dakota coughed roughly starting to cry, Castiel tried once more helping him with tiny sips as Castiel looked at him worried. When Dakota refused anymore crying as Castiel held him close. “Dakota...Where’s mommy? Where’s Etsi (mother)?”

 

“Ahulu (gone to sleep).” Dakota sobbed. “Etsi (Mother), Ahulu (gone to sleep).” 

 

Castiel’s breath hitched as he felt his blood run cold as Dakota harsh sobs continued as Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat. 

 

“...Mama....” Dakota sobbed loudly. “...Mama…” Castiel could do no more than hold him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is not a Main character death story ;)


	19. Dakota's first word

 

Dakota’s eyes opened with hesitantly, as he let out a small whimper. A body held him close to his chest as the Dakota now healed laid against the warmth. A hand slid down his back and for a second he thought it was his mama. He could almost hear Dean’s soft humming as Dean ran fingers lazily up and down Dakota’s back as he read a book to himself. 

 

Dakota could almost believe that reality to be true...except for the scent of his father under him showed it was his father under him. The worried fingers in slow but obviously conscious actions on his spine proved it wasn’t. The crushing reality hit him, as he started to cry, as Castiel pulled him higher up on him hugging him tightly.

 

“Dakota,” Castiel whispered more focused on his child now awake rocking him. 

 

“Mama.” Dakota cried. “Mama.” Castiel’s heart broke at his child’s tears with no way he could make it better.

 

“I know baby...We are going to find him.” Castiel whispered as Dakota’s breath was so ragged from his hard sobs that it made Castiel worry more as he stood rocking him more. “Shhh.” Castiel pressed kisses to his face before a knock made him turn towards it. “Enter.” 

 

A maid entered as she looked hesitantly at Castiel.

 

“One of the gentlemen is awake.” The woman spoke. “You asked to be retrieved when one of them did.” 

 

“Yes. Thank you.” Castiel nodded as the woman looked to the child. 

 

“Did...you want me to take him, sir?” The woman offered. 

 

“Not right now, charlie,” Castiel whispered as the woman nodded softly. “I...can’t leave him right now.”

 

“I understand.” Charlie smiled softly. 

 

“Can you please find me a kids cup with milk in it, please?” Castiel spoke as Charlie bowed respectfully before walking away before turning to look at Dakota. “It’s going to be okay, Dakota...it’s okay...Sh...It’s-”

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The first day Castiel was gone: Dakota’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“-Okay.” Dean shushed his toddler’s sobs as he tried to put Dakota down for a nap who was refusing to cooperate. Dean moved to lay the struggling toddler down in his arms as Dakota coughed and sobbed. “Shh. My love. It’s alright.” 

 

“Hey, I got the bottle.” Jimmy ran up the stairs and into Dean’s open room. Dean gave a soft smile, as he took the bottle from Jimmy. 

 

“Thanks...” Dean gave a soft relieved sigh, as Jimmy plopped down next to him as he cradled Dakota, in his arms better before placing the bottle into Dakota’s mouth. Dakota instantly started to calm staring at Dean as he drank. Jimmy stared at Dakota who blinked up tiredly watching them. “I promise my brother and Gabriel should be here soon to keep me company so you can go...Crowley just didn’t want us left alone.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Jimmy stated. “I got nowhere to be anyways.” 

 

“Nothing to do on a Saturday night?” Dean laughed as Jimmy shook his head no.

 

“....So...this is your son?” Jimmy commented as Dean turned to him. “I don’t remember you guys mentioning adopting.” 

 

“It’s a long story.” Dean laughed softly. “...and hard to explain. You won’t believe me.” 

 

“I got time,” Jimmy spoke as Dean gave a soft smile. “...and I promise, I’ll pretend to believe you.” Dean let out a chuckle before he eyed him. “Come on, I’m not going anywhere till you cheer up and he’s asleep.” 

 

“I’m fi…” Dean started but Jimmy gave him a look as Dean’s face started to lose the fake happiness he held...trying to be strong. “...ne.” Dean’s let out a sigh. “...is it that obvious?”

 

“That you miss your mate?” Jimmy spoke. “Yeah, super obvious. I think that’s why Dakota is so upset….You know. Missing someone hurts...but watching someone you love miss someone hurts...even worse.” Dean said nothing but gave him a soft smile before laying his face into Jimmy’s sweater. 

 

“...It’s hard to be strong all the time. I got to be strong For Sam...for Castiel...for Dakota...for...” Dean whispered but paused not continuing to finish that sentence.  “...I don’t know how long till I break.” Tears slid down Dean’s face as Jimmy softly held them both. Dakota blinked his tired eyes unable to keep awake any longer, he fell asleep. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He pushed into the bedroom, as Dakota drank from his sippy cup holding onto Castiel as Gabriel turned holding Sam’s hand in tears. Gabriel despite healing during his sleep wasn’t fully healed, his lips were horribly chapped and his skin looked like it hurt to touch. 

 

“Cas?” Gabriel whispered as Castiel moved to him softly, careful not to touch him, as tears already started down his face. “I...Is that really you?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel’s eyes fell to Dakota who looked so much better than before, his cheeks reds as Gabriel reached a hand to touch Dakota’s cheek. 

 

“You’re okay…” Gabriel spoke as Castiel stared at him. “...Sam...I’m not sure...he’s still not awake…” Gabriel turned to look at him. “How did you find us…?” 

 

“Find you?” Castiel stated. “Gabriel...you found me. Sam brought you guys in yesterday.” 

 

“W-Wait?! Sam woke up?! He was awake?!” Gabriel choked out in tears of happiness as Castiel nodded, Gabriel brought Sam’s hand to his face crying. 

 

“He’s going to be okay, Gabriel,” Castiel whispered as Gabriel nuzzled into them. 

 

“Thank god.” Gabriel choked out a soft loving laugh, as Castiel pulled a chair towards them before sitting with Gabriel. 

 

“Gabriel. I know you’re tired and you most likely don’t want to talk about it.” Castiel started as Gabriel turned to look at him. “...but what happened…?” Castiel looked desperate. “...What happened to Dean?” Gabriel’s eyes slowly moved away from Castiel as he choked out the start of words. How did he begin…?

 

“...I-....” Gabriel started. “...W….We…” Dakota buried his face into Castiel’s neck as he softly sucked on his sippy cup. “...D-”

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The first day Castiel was gone: Dakota’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“-akota’s sleeping.” Dean hushed as Dakota blinked open his eyes from the bed as Dean shushed Sam who sat on one of the big couches in the room. The room seemed almost as big as Sam’s studio apartment. Crowley had spoiled Dean and Dakota for their stay. Diapers, toys, and furniture for their stay. Dean didn’t want to impose since they already had everything sent to their new house but Crowley insisted. 

 

“This is so cool.” Sam hummed tapping the chair arm. “I wished I lived here.”

 

“Crowley said you're welcome to stay here with me since he doesn’t like the idea of Dakota and I being alone,” Dean stated. “Otherwise Jimmy is forced by my side.” 

 

“I’m not forced. I actually enjoy time with you.” Jimmy snorted, as Gabriel lightly shoved his face away. 

 

“Knock it off lover boy, He’s  _ mated. _ ” Gabriel teased as Jimmy shoved him back, causing some rough housing. Gabriel got jimmy into a choke hold as Gabriel and Jimmy tried to overpower each other, knocking into the nightstand. 

 

Dakota sat up as the lamp on the nightstand knocked towards him, which Dakota didn’t have time to react when Dean snatched it midair yanking it away from his baby. 

 

The room went dead quiet as Dean glared at them murderously. 

 

“We are...so sorry.” Gabriel choked out as Dean moved towards them with the lamp. They all jumped back against the wall as Dean placed the nightstand on the table, before picking up Dakota. 

 

“Did you sleep well, my love?” Dean hummed as he pulled Dakota into a strong hug nuzzling into him. Dakota giggled happily as the two werewolves looked scared shitless of the loving omega. Dakota happily nuzzled back happy for the loving way of being woken up. “We are about happily going to be spoiled with hot chocolate and smores, right boys?”  

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll get it.” Jimmy laughed as he ruffled Dakota’s hair before heading downstairs. Dakota touched the top of his head after the quick ruffle as Dakota blinked in Jimmy’s direction.

 

“I don’t understand why you don’t just stay with me.” Sam scoffed continuing their conversation.

 

“You know why.” Gabriel scoffed back looking around the big room. 

 

“Okay, I know why.” Sam snorted as Dean laughed. “But still, it was an option.” 

 

“I know, Castiel just felt more comfortable with us here,” Dean spoke, not wanting to go into detail about the whole wild situation. Especially to Sam. 

 

“Why because he also thinks I’m a fucking alcoholic?” Sam’s obvious upset tone made Dean sigh.

 

“I’m not going to have this conversation, it has nothing to do with you,” Dean stated. “Sam, we are having fun. We are going to have hot chocolate and smores for Dakota’s first taste and watch a Disney movie.” 

 

“Yeah, we are having FUN!” Gabriel touched his hand as Sam looked angry.

 

“Sorry, I don’t know what fun is unless I’m  _ shitfaced, right _ ?” Sam snapped, as Dean sighed lightly moving to stand, as Dakota sat on the bed. Dean covered his face before he crossed in arms in front of Sam. 

 

“I  _ don’t _ want to go into this  _ right now, _ ” Dean stated as Sam stood grabbing his coat. “Sam don’t go!” 

 

“Why the fuck would I want to be here with you, when you paint me as the bad guy  _ every time! _ ” Sam snapped. 

 

“I’m not painting you as  _ ANYTHING!” _ Dean snapped. “You  _ NEED _ help! You are not the bad guy for needing it!” 

 

“I fucking  _ KNEW _ you didn’t just fucking invite me here for anything but to criticize me,” Sam spoke. “This was a fucking mistake.”

 

“Sam! STOP!” Gabriel snapped.

 

“MAYBE IF YOU’D LET ME HELP YOU-!” Dean started.

 

“I DON’T NEED YOU OR YOUR FUCKING HELP! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!” Sam snapped back. 

 

“YOU COULDN’T LOOK AFTER A FISH, LET ALONE YOURSELF!” Dean growled back. 

 

“DEAN! SAM!” Gabriel stated. 

 

“IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?! YOU THINK I NEED YOU?!” Sam snapped moving towards Dean as Gabriel moved in front of him to stop him. “I’VE  _ NEVER _ FUCKING NEEDED YOU! I STILL DON’T!”

 

“I’m TRYING to help you!” Dean choked out as Dakota flinched at Sam’s voice. 

 

“ALL YOU ARE TRYING TO DO IS NOT FEEL GUILTY ONCE I FUCKING OFF MYSELF!” Sam growled cruelly, Dean was taken back by his words. “BECAUSE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE LIKE TO ALWAYS BE THE FUCKING VICTIM! OH MY BROTHERS SUICIDAL! OH MY POOR BROTHER! FEEL BAD FOR ME! I GOT THE SHITTY END OF THE FUCKING FAMILY POOL BECAUSE I’M SO FUCKING PERFECT!” 

 

Dakota started to cry as Dean turned away, moved to pick up Dakota. 

 

“...Fuck you, Sam.” Dean breathed as the room grew quiet as everyone sat in the words that were said as Dean rocked Dakota who sobbed. Pressing kisses to Dakota’s face. “And Gabriel, you are just going to let him kill himself with booze till he decides to just give up? Don’t tell me you didn’t notice.”

 

“Dean. Enough.” Gabriel spoke as Dean said nothing looking away, scoffing at Gabriel’s cowardliness but didn’t comment more. 

 

“I’d like...you both to leave,” Dean whispered, as Sam took Gabriel’s hand moving towards the door before the door was forced open by Jimmy who pressed his fingers to his lips as glass broke downstairs. Jimmy slowly closed the door behind him as quietly as he could locking the door. 

 

“Grab your shoes and coats,” Jimmy whispered moving to the closet. 

 

“W-What’s going on?” Dean whispered as he placed Dakota on the bed, moving to the closet he grabbed Dakota’s little shoes and jacket sliding them over Dakota’s pink princess onesie pajamas. Sam helped Gabriel into his own jacket, before sliding on his own. Jimmy slid a coat onto Dean quickly, grabbing some practical shoes for Dean to slid on as Jimmy held Dakota. 

 

“Wilds. Downstairs.” Jimmy whispered. 

 

“Wilds?” Sam asked as Dean and Gabriel looked scared. 

 

“Werewolves…who have eaten the flesh of their own kind...they...are crazy...no ones right after that,” Gabriel explained quickly as Jimmy moved to the window. 

 

“What are they here for?” Sam asked but no one answered, they all knew. “They're here for Dean?” 

 

“What he is…” Jimmy whispered. “What he can do.” Dean touched his stomach slightly eyeing jimmy before picked up Dakota as Dean held him tightly to his chest, Dean let out a shaky breath. “Any minute now, they will bust down that door. We need to get you to the ground, and you run and don’t stop. Don’t trust anyone. You need to find Castiel.” 

 

“C-Crowley,” Gabriel spoke up. “W-We need Crowley.” 

 

“If they are coming for Dean, they already have Crowley hostage. You need to trust me, Dean. If you want to save your child.” Jimmy spoke, climbing out the window before holding out his hand. Dean didn’t hesitate to take Jimmy help out the window with Dakota as Sam and Gabriel followed suit. Gabriel jumped down first, before helping Sam down, then Sam grabbed Dakota from Dean. 

 

Dean moved to climb down as well but Jimmy stopped him, Dean turned as Jimmy held his coat.

 

“You go straight that way through the woods that way. You don’t stop till you get three towns over and you get a ride to Castiel. Okay?” Jimmy spoke as Dean nodded, Jimmy let go. “Be careful.” 

 

“You’re not coming?” Dean asked as Jimmy shook his head no. 

 

“Someone has to be the distraction.” Jimmy winked. 

 

“...They’ll kill you.” Dean stated with worry, as Jimmy helped him down. 

 

“They won’t…” Jimmy let go once Sam had a hold on them, Dean was set to the ground as Jimmy climbed back inside. The sound of werewolves fighting broke out, as Dean collected Dakota from Gabriel all of them bolting through the woods. Sam broke down after a bit of a jog, unable to keep going without a break. 

 

“I-I can’t. Ju...st leave m...e.” Sam panted roughly, as he keeled over in pain. 

 

“Sam, we can’t stop!” Dean panted looking around in worry as Gabriel moved to Sam. 

 

“Sam, let me carry you!” Gabriel stated as Sam shook his head no. 

 

“I-I’ll s...low... y...ou down! T-They d..o...n’t want me!” Sam panted as he noticed something in the distance. “GABRIEL!” Sam shoved himself in front of Gabriel when a gunshot went off. Sam looked down at the bullet wound in his chest before collapsing. 

 

“THERE OVER HERE!” The man in the distance. “I GOT ONE OF THEM!”

 

“SAM!” Dean moved to him ducking down, covering Dakota from seeing it, as Gabriel moved to look at the wound. Gabriel shook as he took off his jacket tying the arms to Sam’s chest as Sam shook in shock. 

 

“S-Sam, look at me,” Gabriel whispered as he cupped Sam’s face as he panted in pain, trying to stay conscious. “S-Sam stay awake.” 

 

“Just go.” Sam panted shaking violently as he coughed roughly. 

 

“We have to go. If they catch us, he’s dead. We have to go. W-We have to get to a safe place to look him over and help him.” Dean spoke as he forced Dakota’s face into his neck, trying not to let him see the blood, but Gabriel didn’t move. “Gabriel!” 

 

“C-Come on, Sam!” Gabriel choked out as he picked up Sam forcing an arm over his shoulder, but Sam lightly objected. “SAM! NOW!” Gabriel snapped as Sam listened to him. 

 

Gabriel led Sam quickly, all of them running. Dean held Dakota tightly as Dakota squeezed his eyes shut. He could smell the blood in the air, Dakota could feel Dean’s soothing fingers against his spine as he whimpered for it to be over. 

 

“AH!” Dean screamed as he fell forward hitting the ground hard, Dakota whimpered at the impact. Dean scooped Dakota close as Dakota looked down at his bruised and cut up skin. “Baby, are you okay?” Dean asked holding him shaking slightly. Dakota held him tightly tearing up, he was scratched up but he was okay. 

 

“Dean-” Sam panted as they limped back to Dean. keeping low, but his voice cut short. When their eyes fell onto Dean’s ankle, ripped and mangled in the large jaws of a bear trap. Dean focused on Dakota who stood before Dean, Dean softly caressing his face, and soothingly talking to him.

 

“I-I’ll get his ankle out.” Gabriel choked out, but Dean stopped him. 

 

“We don’t have time and you can’t carry us both. We both know they need me. They don’t need him.” Dean spoke calming looking at Dakota with a smile. “Go save, Sam...Save Dakota...please. Take him to Castiel.” Dean faked a happy smile to Dakota. 

 

“Dea-” Sam started but a bullet hit a tree next to him. 

 

“Go! Please!” Dean begged as Gabriel made his choice moving to grab Dakota with his other arm. 

 

Dakota cried out in surprise grabbing onto Dean’s hand. Dean could feel Dakota’s tight grip on his hand as Dakota looked scared. 

“It’s okay...let go dakota...it’s going to be okay,” Dean spoke with a smile on his face before caressing his face softly. Dean’s soft grip on his hand let go, as Dean’s hand slid out of Dakota’s grasp with a firm yank from Gabriel as Dakota cried out. 

 

Dakota struggled and started to cry as he held his hand out to Dean, watching Dean slowly becoming smaller and smaller the distance between them as Dean watched them go.

 

“MA...MAMA!” Dakota cried struggling. “MAMA!.....MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!”

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“.... We then got to a safe house...I patched up Sam’s wound before we with a mix of hitching rides and hiking...got here...somehow. Sam...I guess carried us the rest of the way...that last thing I remember I felt myself fade and passed out in some forest in the middle of the year” Gabriel whispered as Dakota buried his face into Castiel’s neck whimpering.

 

“...So they have Dean.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel looked away. “...They have my baby…” 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Gabriel choked out a sob. 

 

“He was  _ pregnant.” _ Castiel hissed as Gabriel started to cry. “You  _ left  _ him, hurt and alone with monsters. You left my  _ baby _ . For a man who doesn’t even want the life he has.” 

 

“I’m sorry…” Gabriel cried. “I-I couldn’t carry all three of them.” 

 

“THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT SAM!” Castiel growled, as Dakota flinched sobbing loudly, as Castiel stopped his tone instantly holding him tightly as he rocked Dakota who shook sobbing. “It’s okay...It’s okay Dakota….I won’t stop till mama is home. It’s okay.” 

Castiel stood walking away with Dakota, as Gabriel looked down sadly. Sam softly opened his eyes looking sadly towards the ceiling as he took in Castiel’s words. 

 


	20. Home

 

  ** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later**

  
  
  
  
  


A man wearing camo slid through the forest, equipped with silent weapons and worse case he had a gun. He was trying to blend in, trying to be quiet. The man slid close to Crowley's old house, eyeing the humanoid man that guarded it. Eyes slid recognized the guard from the bar, eyeing the almost different man. He didn’t know if it was because the man was now a wild, or it was all an act before?

 

The hunter moved silently on the guy before slamming a knife into the man’s throat. The man couldn’t get a scream out as the hunter held him silently till the man died. The hunter slid him away, before moving in and out of Crowley's mansion with care. He knew this place in and out. There was no getting this past him.

 

The hunter slid into the room he wanted, dropping down. When the captive man inside turned, the hunter slammed him straight into the wall covering his mouth.

 

“Quiet, Jimmy.” The hunter spoke ripping off his mask to reveal who he was to the other guy.

 

“...Cas?” Jimmy asked looking surprised. “W-...What? What are you _doing_ here?!” Castiel placed his hands to his lips.

 

“Rescue mission,” Castiel whispered moving away. “What do you _think_ I’m here for?”

 

“It’s dangerous,” Jimmy spoke as Castiel obviously ignored him. “You shouldn’t be here. Especially as one of the TWO tribes leaders _left_ not being held by the wilds. It was stupid to come back.” Jimmy snapped.

 

“I didn’t have a choice, I couldn’t leave him here.” Castiel snapped upset as Jimmy blinked taken back.

 

“ _Look_ , I admire your dedication but your father isn’t _here,_ ” Jimmy stated. “He’s stored at the Wilds secret prison. He wouldn’t be stored in such luxury.”

 

“My father?” Castiel scoffed looking annoyed. “As much as that’s on my to-do list, as well as the other living tribes' leader like your father, but I’m here for my mate.” Jimmy turned at that.

 

“Dean?” Jimmy spoke as Castiel blinked taken back. “What are you talking about? You have Dean.”

 

“No.” Castiel shook his head. “When you helped the others escaped, Dean was caught in a bear trap and was left behind, the wilds were on their trail. They have to have him.” Jimmy sadly shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry...They have been looking for Dean since that night. They think he’s with you. They stopped looking for him in the woods a month ago since no one has seen him in the woods.” Jimmy confessed. Castiel looked down sadly as he covered his mouth. “I’m really sorry, Castiel.”

 

Castiel pierced his lips taking a moment, taking a second for this information before he took a deep breath.

 

“Let’s go,” Castiel spoke as Jimmy nodded. “I need to get you to the meetup location before I come back to search for Dean.”

 

“Castiel-” Jimmy sighed sadly. “What if there is no Dean to find?”

 

“...I won’t stop...not when there’s a chance.” Castiel whispered, Jimmy could see the tears in his eyes, but didn’t argue.

 

How could he tell Castiel that after this long...it might be pointless?

 

How could he break a broken man with the reality Dean may...never be coming back?

 

Jimmy grabbed his coat, before following Castiel out ready to finally be free of this place.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

They ran in the dark, as Castiel kept to the shadows listening to the woods, the sounds. Any minute now they will realize Jimmy was gone. Any minute now, the wilds would be on high alert. They would be swarming looking for jimmy, and the search for Dean would be harder.

 

He knew what he was risking, but convincing the other leader to even let him do this...he had to take the opportunity to see...to see if Dean was still alive. If his baby… He knew if it was silly, and the chances were almost impossible…

 

But if there was a chance…

 

Castiel’s running stopped when he _smelled_ something familiar, he...smelled Dean. Castiel sniffed the air, looking around. He smelled Dean. He _SMELLED_ Dean. Jimmy stopped when Castiel looked around with hope.

 

“Cas?” Jimmy asked as Castiel sniffed looking around.

 

“I-I smell Dean.” Castiel breathed happily, Jimmy sniffed but smelled nothing but the smell of the swamp nearby. “Do you smell it?”

 

“No…” Jimmy spoke as Castiel moved towards him. “I smell nothing but the swamp. Dean wasn’t here-”

 

“Take this, and keep going straight till you get to the barn. Wait there, someone will come soon to lead you out of town.” Castiel stated as Jimmy grabbed for Castiel’s arm.  

 

“Castiel! This place is going to be swarmed with wilds! You could die-” Jimmy started but Castiel shook his head with tears.

 

“I can’t go home to my child without making sure,” Castiel stated. “I owe it to him. I’m sorry, I know...You are looking at me like everyone else has...I know you think he’s gone for good...but I have to try. I have to try.” Castiel slowly slid his hand out of jimmy’s touch before he ran into the forest.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel slowly and tiredly sank against the trunk of the tree, it had been hours running and dodging wilds trying to follow a faint scent. Castiel pulled a canteen from his waist as he took a large sip, his eyes falling to a dead deer. A rather recent kill, maybe a couple days old. Picked happily from what smelled like a cougar. Castiel debated if he was hungry for the scraps but he decided against the desperate need to take scraps.

 

Castiel laid back against the tree, closing his eyes as he relaxed his tired eyes. He didn’t mean to doze, but the sound of movement made Castiel’s eyes force open. A wolf jumped over a log landing silently next to the kill. The wolf sniffed the scraps before glancing around, Castiel’s eyes stared at the very thin wolf he could recognize.

 

Dean?

 

Castiel’s eyes took in the thinning wolf, the mangled ankle missing fur and obviously damage. Dean’s back leg was slightly raised, unable to keep the pressure on it. Castiel’s heart stopped seeing how sunken in Dean’s stomach was...Castiel squeezed his eyes shut trying not to think about….why. Castiel moved to stand but Dean had already started leaving, jumping back over the log after eating the last few bits of the dead carcass.

 

Castiel followed in desperation, his eyes scanning to keep up with the wolf oblivious to the tail. Dean moved and walked for a while in the woods before getting to a darkened area of the forest, surrounded by swamp the smell of the horrid odor was almost enough to gag. This was how Dean must have gotten away being in the woods for so long. The wolves tended to stay away from the swamp and its strong foul odor.

 

Dean slid past two large boulders, which Castiel would have missed altogether, but he moved to follow. Walking into a hidden cave, Dean walked down the cave till he got to the end. A couple plants grew inside the small space, and the only light seemed to shine in from some cracks in the rock from outside, which the full moon seemed to light the inside.

 

Dean slid into a couple large bushes, as Castiel could make out Dean circling to lay down in the middle of them. Castiel didn’t want to scare him, he needed to think of an easy way to bring him out. However, the soft whimper made Castiel turn towards the bush. Castiel’s heart skipped a beat at the sound and before he knew it...he was staring down into the makeshift nest in the bushes.

 

Dean softly licked and cleaned the fuzzy fur of a small white and black puppy against his stomach. However, that wasn’t the only thing moving against Dean. Two other little fuzzy puppies moved drinking hungrily from the thin wolf. The two other puppies, one with more brown and black, and the third puppy was a lot smaller than the rest. A small white puppy with a small orange and black swirl spot around his eye.

 

Castiel’s eyes filled with tears, the...puppies...his babies... _Their babies._ They...were still alive.

 

Castiel touched the bush causing the bush to make noise making Dean glance up ready to attack. Castiel didn’t have time to really react as Dean jumped at him, Dean bit roughly into Castiel’s arm growling and shaking his head. Dean didn’t have time to process Castiel. Dean was _fighting_ to keep his babies safe.

 

Blood spilled onto the floor and onto Castiel as Dean thrashed Castiel’s arm around making the wound worse.

 

“Dean! It’s me!” Castiel called but Dean didn’t stop. Dean started to drag castiel roughly, trying to rip his arm off.

 

Did...dean not recognize him in the heat of the moment or...was Dean...too far gone?

 

The longest Dean had been in his wolf form continuously was almost a week, when Dakota was born….Had he been this way the last two months?

 

And if he had...had Dean forgotten who he was?

 

The loud growls and whimpering puppies sound, as Castiel twisted into Dean. Dean growled and fought against Castiel’s wrap his arm around his neck. Tightening it, as Dean struggled.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” Castiel grunted as Dean’s vision started to go spotty. “...I’m going to get you guys home…” Was the last thing Dean heard before he grew limp and passed out in Castiel’s arms.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean shot awake panting as he touched his sore human neck, he looked around skittish, his heart racing he looked around the room. The first thought was...Where were my babies?!

 

Dean’s worry cut short as the sickly human heard the sound of a light whimper, Dean turned beside him in the white room to see the very small puppies sleeping in a small baby hospital crib. Dean let out a relieved sigh softly touching the babies. Dean’s body was physically worn, his left eye was bloodshot from a popped blood vessel, he was practically skin and bones. He looked more dead than alive.

 

“Well, Dean and the pups are very very malnourished,” Sarah spoke turning away from Dean. “The pups are very tiny for their age and it’s worrisome. We will have to monitor them closely to bring up the weight.”  

 

“H...How old?” Castiel asked sadly as he squeezed Dakota’s hand.

 

“No more than a day,” Sarah said. “Dean showed signs it wasn’t that long ago. You might have just missed it.”

 

“...” Castiel nodded as Sarah eyed Dakota before turning away.

 

“I don’t recommend you both see him,” Sarah stated. “It’s too…” She paused.

 

“Too, what?” Castiel asked as Sarah pointed to his healing arm.

 

“He’s dangerous,” Sarah spoke with a sad sigh from behind the two-way glass, as they watched Dean focusing and calming a whimpering puppy.

 

“He’s just scared,” Castiel spoke holding Dakota’s hand as they stood on the observing section of the hospital room. “He’ll come around.”

 

“He bit someone’s ear off,” Sarah explained. “I think he’s too far gone. He might not remember what it’s like to be human. Till we can try to assess how far gone, and try to bring him back to society it might be best to keep him here. Away from the others.”

 

“What are you saying?” Castiel asked as Dakota moved away from Castiel and towards the window. Peering into the room where his mother looked panicked around the room his hand never leaving his babies.

 

“That...though it's a hard process but sometimes it can work, we can bring him back into society. However, we need to accept the process might not work. He...could be too far gone, and if he is...it would be trying to make an actual wolf ride a bike...impossible. It might not work.” Sarah stated.

 

“I’m not giving up.” Castiel snapped as Sarah sighed.

 

“I’m not asking you to.” Sarah touched his arm. “But we need to go into this expecting the worse and I know that sounds harsh but we need to treat him like any other werewolf who’s too far gone. Keeping him from accidentally hurting more people than he already has. Isolation and space. Dakota and you shouldn’t see him like this, and what if he doesn’t recognize you and hurts you both-”

 

Dakota stopped listening as he forced open the door into Dean’s white room, which was secured with a large metal door. Dean turned angrily ready to attack, his growl loud when Dakota stood in the room. The door closing behind him as Dakota looked at Dean as Dean’s growl cut short.

 

“M...Mama?” Dakota spoke in his toddler's voice, as he slowly started towards Dean. Dakota walked in front of Dean and stood there as Dean looked down at the toddler.

 

“I...understand,” Castiel whispered sadly as his eyes moved to look at where he last saw Dakota only to find him in the room with Dean. “D-Dakota?!”

 

“Castiel, Dean could _hurt_ him! We need to get him out of there!” Sarah yelped as Castiel ran towards the door. Sarah moved towards the window in a panic. Dean towered over the boy as Dakota whimpered starting to cry as he held his arms up to be picked up.

 

“Mama up.” Dakota sobbed as Castiel moved to the door to get him with worry.

 

“Castiel! Stop!” Sarah spoke as Castiel stopped. His eyes moved towards the glass as Dean held Dakota in his arms holding him with shaking hands. Crying into Dakota’s neck as Dean held him in a tight hug, softly nuzzling into the toddler.

 

“ _...m-my baby_.” Dean sobbed as he squeezed his eyes out just sobbing holding him, as Dakota wheezed with tears and snot. “I got you...Oh, baby…Mama’s got you….sh….mama’s got you.”

 

Tears filled Castiel’s eyes as he fell to his own knees sobbing happily into his hands, as he placed a loving a hand on the mirror, though no one on the other side could see.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Dakota laid in Dean’s arms as Dean softly touched Dakota’s spine sliding a loving touchdown it like he did before. Dakota could feel how sickly skinny Dean was as Dean nuzzled into his baby as his other hand laid in the bassinet with the puppies. Dakota nuzzled and held onto Dean who tended to his need for affection.

 

“Mama?” Dakota spoke as Dean hummed against him. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Dean tensed at that slightly holding Dakota tighter but Dakota was patient with his mother. “It’s okay, mama. It will only be a second.”

 

Dean hesitantly let the pup slid out of his hands as Dakota walked back towards the door, the door swung open with Castiel on the other side as Castiel lightly touched his son’s face before Dakota took his hand.

 

“Come on, daddy,” Dakota spoke as he softly led Castiel towards Dean who tensed at the other wolf in the other room, Dean growled ready to fight but Dakota raised his hand to Dean lovingly. “Mama, you remember daddy, right?”

 

Dean’s growl cut short as he actually looked at Castiel, Dean eyed him as Dakota brought Castiel closer. Dean seemed skittish slightly backing away and they both allowed him to be.

 

“See daddy?” Dakota spoke as he looked over the bassinet with the three triplets inside. The puppies were sleeping, huddled against each other breathing in sleep. “Aren’t they so cute?”

 

“They are…” Castiel spoke with tears as Dean eyed him tears filling his eyes as he hugged the wall. “Can I hold them?”

 

Dean eyed him hesitantly as tears slid down his eyes, Dean nodded watching him closely as Castiel scooped up one of the puppies on top. Castiel eyed the larger puppy, the small black and white one who started to whimper at the touch moving. Dean instantly moved closer to the sound, but he didn’t stop Castiel from holding the puppy to his chest.

 

“...Do they have names?” Castiel spoke looking at Dean as Dean hesitantly shook his head no. “...We will have to think of some…”

 

“Mama, Can I hold one?” Dakota started as Dean nodded, Castiel set the puppy down before he helped Dakota sit on the bed. Dean tensed at closeness backing up as Castiel moved to collect a different puppy, placing the small brown and black one on Dakota’s hands who instantly started to giggle happily at the puppy who moved.

 

“There all boys.” Castiel chuckled as Dean eyed him and his words. Castiel moved to collect the smallest, the almost pure white one with a black and orange spot on his eye. The puppy let out a cry in fear, as Dean moved to it instantly with worry clamping his hand over Castiel’s as the puppy calmed down. Dean hesitantly glanced up to meet Castiel’s eyes as Castiel slid his hand slowly over Dean’s.

 

Dean’s eyes started to spill tears more rapidly, slowly leading a shaky hand to Castiel’s face as Castiel leaned into it. Dean choked out a horrid sob as he shook tenderly sliding his thumb over his cheekbones.

 

“Are...you real?” Dean whispered as though he didn’t believe it.

 

“I am,” Castiel spoke as Dean started to break down, Castiel scooped up Dean into a tight hug taking the weight of the man who was going to just fall into his knees as Dean let out broken heartfelt sobs. Castiel held him close as he set the baby back into the bassinet before squeezing Dean so tightly rocking him in his arms unable to let him go.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat on the bed as Castiel laid next to him, Dean cradled Dakota in his arms nuzzling against him with so much love. Castiel softly slid fingers through Dean’s hair, Dean was still a bit tense, but Castiel kindly held him. Keeping the omega calm as Dean softly cried. Whatever he had to do to survive was a lot on Dean, fighting to stay alive, fighting to keep those babies alive.

 

“I promise, Dean,” Castiel whispered. “No one will hurt you again.” Dean softly turned his head burying it in Castiel’s neck as Castiel held him softly.

 

Dean softly stared at the bassinet, watching through the clear basket as his children were warm in a small blanket. God, how there was a time he didn’t cry himself to sleep. How he didn’t fear being caught or found. Even now surrounded by his family he was scared. He didn’t know who to trust. Dean held them tighter as Dean closed his eyes, losing himself to the sleep he desperately needed. Sleep he never allowed him to have, deep and peaceful, and this time when he dreamed it was of being home...

  
  



	21. What's up with Sam?

 

   ** **

 

 

 

Dean shook as he opened his eyes, a tear slid down his face as he curled into himself as Castiel held him from behind. Sarah eyed his mangled and horribly healed foot, the bones obviously never sitting right. She moved it which cause obvious pain from the man.

 

“Are you ready?” Sarah asked as Dean nodded weakly as Sarah grabbed a hold of the foot, snapping the bone with three harsh turns as Dean screamed in pain sobbing at the feel. Sarah moved to cast the foot, which Dean violently shook at the rebreaking. “We’ll set your foot to keep it from healing incorrectly, once the bones have set, you should be able to walk again on it.”

 

Dean covered his face but said nothing as he shook from the pain as a single touch made Dean break down. Castiel could do nothing more than hold him, as Sarah and her assistant tried to cast the foot. Ignoring the horrible sobs of pain and pretty much torture as they tried to fix it.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Dean sat in a wheelchair as Castiel wheeled him around, Dakota sat outside with Gabriel who was also waiting to see Dean. Dean flinched at the sounds around him, no longer use to the loud city and the people going about their lives. Dean watched a human from the hospital talking to a werewolf. How easy were the lives of humans in comparison to the hell he has endured.

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice ripped Dean from his thoughts as Dean’s eyes fell onto Gabriel before his eyes searched around him.

 

“...Where’s Sam?” Dean asked as Gabriel gave a shy smile.

 

“H-He wanted to come.” Gabriel started but Dean already had stopped listening.

 

“...Is he alive?” Dean asked as Gabriel taken back by the words nodded his head yes. “...Okay.” Dean seemed to settle for the answer and gave Gabriel a soft smile. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“It’s really good to see _you_ ,” Gabriel replied as he softly touched Dean’s hair. Only Castiel noticed the slight flinching as Gabriel ruffled Dean’s hair. “I thought for sure you were a goner.” Gabriel joked.

 

“Har har.” Dean lightly shoved his hand away as Gabriel let out a loving laugh. Castiel eyed them softly as Dean smiled listening to Gabriel talk about how boring it was without an omega around. Dean needed this, he needed the normal, he needed Gabriel’s non-stop talking about the weather and how he knows it’s going to rain because of some sort of toe thing.

 

Castiel gave a soft smile looking down as Dakota softly took his hand, Castiel turned his attention to Dakota.

 

“Where’s uncle Sam?” Dakota spoke in his broken toddler words.

 

“I don’t know, buddy.” Castiel touched his hair as Dakota glanced towards the sound of puppies whimpering made them all turn as Sarah brought out a small basket with the puppies happily tucked inside.

 

“Well, Novaks.” Sarah hummed giving the small puppies a light touch. “You all have been cleared to go home.” She offered the basket to Dean who took them quickly, a blanket covered the puppies which kept the sun off of them. The youngest whimpered softly, but Dean calmed it with a touch. “I expect to see the puppies once a week till their weight is good. They need to be fed every hour. If for any reason they seemed distressed to bring them back.”

 

“Ah, are these the newest Novak’s?” Gabriel spoke as he lifted up the basket’s blanket to look at them but Dean slightly pulled the basket closer. “S-Sorry.”

 

“I-It’s okay.” Dean choked out when he realized what he did. “I-I…” In those woods, he had to keep himself alive, in those woods he had to try to keep fed without leaving a trace by picking up scraps and when those babies were born...Dean had to keep them hidden. Keep them away from everything...Here...he didn’t have to.

 

“It’s okay, Dean.” Gabriel comforted him. “I don’t have to see them today…” Dean hesitantly looked down.

 

“Can...we wait till we get to the house? Please? It would make me feel better.” Dean choked out upset as Gabriel rubbed his shoulder.

 

“Of course we can,” Gabriel spoke as Dean gave a soft smile.

 

“Why don’t we get you home then.” Castiel whispered to Dean who nodded with a relieved sigh at that word. Home. He knew it wasn’t their old home. It wasn’t the bar in their old town overrun by wilds. It was a house Dean has never seen. In a house that smelled of nothing but Castiel and Dakota. Home was in a place he had never been too but he could already tell it was a place he would never want to leave.

 

A home was wherever his family roamed.

Castiel wheeled them towards the car as Gabriel picked up Dakota and they followed after.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Dean eyed the large home, they pulled up to. It was...like he imagined. The stupid movie house you see in every horror movie, supposedly haunted or something. With a large backyard that Dean could barely make out the fence to? That was their home… and he already loved it.

 

How fitting was it that a werewolf family would live in his house destined for such.

 

Dean dragged his eyes back to Castiel who used a makeshift ramp to bring him up into the house. Dean grunted slightly at the movement which rocked his cast. Man, he almost forgot the pain. He had been so use to keeping off of it.

 

“Sorry,” Castiel commented as he moved Dean into the kitchen. Gabriel helped Dakota into the house as Dean looked around at a house filled with new and improved stuff.

 

“Nice house,” Dean commented as he hesitantly set the basket on the table, Castiel noticing that moved to get the bassinet that was given to him by some of the residences of the tribe. Castiel carried the bassinet into the kitchen, lifting up the basket’s blanket. He smiled down at his sons, as he softly transferred the puppies into the bassinet one at a time.

 

Dean watched them with worry till the last one was placed into the basket and a warm blanket was placed over them. Dean let out a relieved breath. Gabriel beamed moving over to the babies looking at them.

 

“Are you sure they are yours?” Gabriel teased, taking in the color palettes of the babies that obviously were made up of Dean’s fur color palette of blacks, browns, oranges and white. The closest to Castiel was Dakota. “They are all Dean to me.”

 

“You’re just jealous I could pop out triplets.” Castiel boasted as Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah, because you’re the alpha of all alphas.” Gabriel chuckled as Castiel hummed.

 

“That I am.” Castiel hummed wrapping his arms around Dean holding him close.

 

“It’s totally because of you and not the amazing all powerful omega,”  Gabriel spoke as Castiel pouted playfully.

 

“No,” Castiel stated as Dean softly laughed.

 

“Of course, he did it all on his own,” Dean stated sarcastically as Castiel nodded. “I did absolutely nothing.”

 

“I’m glad you admitted that, love,” Castiel spoke as Dean started to laugh at Castiel playful tone. “I mean. It was my sperm, and my...hell I’m pretty sure it was my egg too. Hell, I’m pretty sure they are my kids...but I’m not sure they are yours?”

 

Dean playfully slapped him as Dakota moved to be picked up, Dean softly held the tired Dakota in his arms.

 

“I can tell their Deans.” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“Oh yeah? How?” Castiel spoke playfully.

 

“Because the kids are cute...and you’re ugly.” Gabriel scoffed as Dean let out a loud laugh as a small whimper from the youngest made Dean looked down concerned.

 

“They're hungry,” Dean commented as he turned towards Castiel.

 

“Then let’s get you to our bedroom and get them fed,” Castiel stated softly.

 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” Dean spoke.

 

“It’s cool. I got to get home anyways.” Gabriel stated as he gave the puppies a small touch. Before giving Dean a soft hug. “Bye guys.”

 

“Bye…” Dean whispered after him, he let out a sad sigh when Gabriel was gone.

 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked as he led Dean towards the bedroom.

 

“...I’m fine...I just wish...Sam came you know?” Dean stated as Castiel nodded.

 

“I know.” Castiel gave him a soft kiss before placing Dean into the bed, Dean slowly stripped what he could of his clothes as Castiel brought back in the babies placing the puppies on the bed.

 

Castiel came to help him finishing changing before Dean changed into a wolf despite his cast, happily licking and tending to the tiny puppies who were so tiny, till they latched on to drink. 

Castiel couldn’t help but watch so full of love as a bigger puppy moved onto the bed. Castiel sighed lovingly as Dakota jumped onto the bed in his wolf form taking a nuzzling lay against Dean’s chest as Dean’s tail started to wag. Licking Dakota happily whimpering at the feel of tending to his oldest pup. Happy.

 

Castiel eyed them before stripping the black wolf climbed onto the bed with his mate and pups happily tending to his family as well. Having the first family moment in so long...

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gabriel's POV**  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Gabriel walked into the apartment. Sure they weren’t Castiel important but because of Castiel, they got their own apartment and not a house with other werewolf refugees. Castiel had two families sharing because of the massive amount of werewolves who had run from the Wild’s territories.

 

Sam was working out, sweating as he kept himself busy, kept himself moving.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t come to see your brother,” Gabriel spoke as Sam turned eyeing him before going back to worrying out.

 

“I said I wouldn’t,” Sam stated as he moved to do push ups, Gabriel eyed him. “Why are you acting surprised.”

 

“Because I didn’t _think_ you would be this much of an ASSHOLE!” Gabriel scoffed, Sam ignored him standing as Gabriel rammed him back into a wall. Sam glared at him, his eyes glowing blue. Gabriel eyed him taken back at Sam’s anger. “...I know...you’re upset still...about being an omega...but the sooner you go back to your normal...it will be okay…”

 

“How can it be _okay_?” Sam snapped. “All I have ever wanted was to die. Even if I didn’t die till old age! You made me...into this...thing...and I’m suddenly supposed to forgive you and Love life? No! You took all I ever wanted away from me!”

 

“Sam,” Gabriel stated as Sam hesitantly tensed at his face being touched. “I’m...sorry I saved your life...against your wishes...but I won’t be sorry for saving it.” Sam felt tears in his eyes as he looked away but Gabriel forced him looking back. “I love you and I know you better than anyone...and I know as much as you want to die...there’s a small part of you that wants to see…your nephews...grow to an old age...”

 

Sam hesitantly looked at him tears in his eyes.

 

“No,” Sam whispered. “It hurts too much…”

 

“What does Sam?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Everything.” Sam whimpered as Gabriel shushed him with love as Sam started to cry. Gabriel stroked his face with love as Sam cried. His omega blue eyes glowed as Gabriel placed his hand under his chin to raise his face.

 

“...We are going to get you help, okay?” Gabriel stated Sam hesitated. “We will go together if you want...I can sit there making animal noises every time you cry. It will be great.” Sam gave a loving laugh as he cried cheering up. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah…” Sam nodded as Gabriel eyed his face before blinking surprised.

 

“It’s...weird...I...never noticed how good you smelled till now...” Gabriel whispered as Sam eyed his face before slamming him into a needy kiss. The Alpha gripped him back in surprise before the hot and needy kisses made Gabriel pick Sam up. Sam yanking Gabriel’s shirt from his body as the kissing continued, Gabriel rocking against Sam pressing kisses against his neck.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Gabriel kicked open the door to an empty condemned house as Sam bled out from his wound. Sam was...dying. Dakota struggled in Gabriel’s arms as Gabriel set him down to look at Sam’s wound.

 

“S-Sam?” Gabriel cupped his face, as Dakota went to bolt out of the house but Gabriel moved to him snatching him before slamming and forcing the door locked. Dakota moved to it crying as Dakota tried to pull open the door to get to his mama. “Sam stay with me okay?! Sam!”

 

Dakota sobbed loudly as he turn to Gabriel yanking at the door with as strong of strength as he could but it did nothing.

 

“Mama! Mama!” Dakota cried as Gabriel checked Sam’s pulse.

 

“Fuck, I’m losing him,” Gabriel spoke, Sam was unsavable. At this point. With this much blood lost...Wait. Gabriel’s eyes fell to a drug needle on the floor, used but functioning. Werewolves couldn’t catch human illnesses, especially ones through needles...and Sam was...a goner anyways if this didn’t work.

 

He needed a miracle.

 

He needed a miracle like Dean got.

 

Gabriel slid the needle into his own arm dragging out blood before finding a vein on Sam’s, he slid the reddish-black blood into Sam. The blood of an unroyal alpha. Sam didn’t seem to respond. Sam started to grow fainter a heartbeat every ten seconds and Gabriel broke into harsh sobs burying his face into Sam’s chest.

 

Just wanting him to live.

 

It was selfish.

 

But...all he wanted was for Sam to live _._

 

When Sam’s heartbeat stopped Gabriel felt his heartbreak, broken screams erupted from the man as Gabriel shook holding onto Sam. Just crying.

 

Everything he ever loved.

 

Everything he ever believed in.

 

Gone.

 

“Please…” Gabriel sobbed. “Please wake up.”

 

When someone started to push on him, Gabriel turned to see Dakota, his eyes were full of tears. He pouted and sniffed trying to hold back his tears, Dakota held out his wrist.

 

“What Dakota?” Gabriel whispered as Dakota offered his wrist again.

 

“Aya (Me.)” Dakota sniffed when Gabriel still didn’t understand. “Aya (Me.)”

 

“...” Gabriel’s eyes widened. “...Dakota... That’s sweet but...Sam...Sam’s…” Gabriel started to break down again but Dakota shook him once more.

 

“Aya (Me.)” Dakota shook his wrist getting upset. “Aya (Me)!”

 

“Dakota...sweetie...if my blood didn’t work…” Gabriel paused as his eyes widened, grabbing for the needle, he slid it into Dakota’s wrist.

 

The blood.

 

Gabriel stared at the black blood similar to Castiel’s but...it was different. The coloring seemed to shimmer, like glitter. This...was like Dean’s blood, however, Dean’s blood was a red color with this shimmer. Almost humans except for the shine.

 

Dakota flinched but didn’t cry, as Castiel got a needle full before he slammed it into Sam’s heart. Gabriel injected it, before he yanked it out before he started to press on Sam’s chest. Trying to get his heart to start.

 

Dakota sniffed watching as Gabriel gave him CPR. Trying to get Sam to show the simplest signs of life.

 

“Please! Sam!” Gabriel sobbed, as he pinched his nose blowing air into his lungs. Dakota started to cry when Gabriel’s will slowly faded. He started sobbing himself, looking down at Sam as Gabriel moved to hold Dakota holding him in his arms.

 

How long had it been since Sam breathed?

 

Maybe even if they saved him...it was too late for Sam.

 

His brain would have been dead by now….his body starting to rot.

 

Gabriel rocked Dakota who cried just as hard, holding him so tightly when a harsh gasp made them turn to look at Sam behind them. Sam’s eyes glowed a dark blue as he glanced around confused.

 

Dakota moved away from Sam who was in too much shock, Dakota instantly held him. Sam held back slowly, looking around.

 

He was...dead...he was...dead.

 

Dakota nuzzled into Sam as Sam rocked him easily trying to calm the crying child. Gabriel’s and Sam’s eyes met before Sam moved to touch the once bullet hole in his chest.

 

It was...gone.

 

Sam touched for the wound but when he found his healed skin he looked to Gabriel again.

 

“...What did you do?” Sam whispered upset as a slam against the door made them turn.

 

“OPEN UP!” A wild screamed ramming against the door.

 

“We have to go.” Gabriel choked out, as Sam stood with Dakota, bolting out the nearest exit barely avoiding the wilds after them.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Sam let out a harsh pant, as Sam’s eyes were blue as Gabriel pounded him roughly from behind, holding Sam by the front of his throat. Sam arched his back as Gabriel took control of him.

 

They...weren’t there in their relationship.

 

Yet...there they were…

 

Sam could only grip their bed frame at the roughness as a hole started from it slamming into their wall. Sam’s eyes glowing blue, as Gabriel’s glowed the normal alpha red. Sam let out light chokes of almost high pitched whimpers. Sweat sliding down their skins, what were they doing? It was almost like they...were compelled to.

 

Despite Sam never...having sex before, and Gabriel never having sex with a man before.

 

Right now, everything felt good.

 

Everything was rough, and no prepping occurred, Sam was wet and needy for him and if Gabriel could think past pounding Sam, he would have thought this went too smoothly.

 

Gabriel started to get close when Gabriel’s hand slid up accidentally covering Sam’s mouth who panted against his fingers. When Gabriel gave his last harsh thrusts, they both came in unison, Gabriel in as deeply as he could as he filled Sam. Sam bit down on Gabriel’s fingers at his own orgasm.

 

Gabriel so lost in it didn’t even notice when they finished, Gabriel looked down at their connected bodies as he felt the crushing warmth of his cum against his cock. Gabriel didn’t overthink it and didn’t notice when Sam’s teeth let go of his fingers. He held himself in that position for a few minutes and Sam pressed back against him at the feel. When he finally pulled out he watched as some cum slid out from Sam, it was beautiful but the sight wasn’t seen for long as Sam sat up in bed.

 

Sam let out harsh pants as he realized what they did, and the weight of that step so early in their relationship? When Sam barely saw them as a couple? Sam had agreed to live in the one bedroom with Gabriel and the comfort of his company during his hard time was welcomed...but what they just did.

 

“...I’m going to sleep on the couch,” Gabriel spoke up before Sam could, Sam avoided his gaze conflicted on his feelings as Gabriel grabbed a blanket and a pillow.

 

“...It’s not your fault.” Sam whispered. “...You don’t have to sleep on the couch.” Sam’s eyes were no longer that glowing blue anymore, as Gabriel looked at him. “I kissed you. Come back to bed...we can just forget it ever happened.”

 

Gabriel hesitated as Sam held out his hand but Gabriel didn’t take it.

 

“...Good night, Sam.” Gabriel turned away unable to follow his request, as Sam flinched at the door closing in his face. Sam held himself softly, as he laid back in the bed that smelled like Gabriel. Oddly comforting as Sam pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep.


	22. One child laws

 

   ** **

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel sat on the couch sliding his fingers over the bite mark on the sides of his fingers, It had healed leaving a rough scar of teeth going down on his pointer, middle and ring on his right hand. Gabriel eyed the wound that had dried blood that had at one point slid down his wound, Sam had bitten him good and even after a good couple week and a half. 

 

Gabriel flinched when the door slammed with Sam bolted into the house, Gabriel sat up from the couch as Sam moved to the nearest bathroom losing his lunch in the toilet. 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke standing up, he moved to the bathroom. “Are you o-” Sam forced the door closed on his face as Gabriel flinched at his action before slowly turning. 

 

This has been their relationship since they had sex. 

 

Neither had spoken a word to each other since then. 

 

“...I’ll make you some coffee.” Gabriel sighed as he moved towards the kitchen. When the coffee was brewing, Sam finally finished throwing up and had come out of the bathroom pouring mouthwash into his mouth sloshing it around. “Hungover before eleven?...Typical.” 

 

Sam made a face, before walking into the kitchen he spit the mouthwash into the sink before drinking some water. 

 

“I’m not drunk,” Sam mumbled his pissy comeback. “I got a bug. ” Gabriel didn’t speak as he focused on the coffee. 

 

“...You were outside.” Gabriel whispered. 

 

“...Well. I was looking for a job.” Sam stated. “Back in our own hometown, I had the bar. Now, all I do is sit here...It’s boring...and even drinking gets boring.” Gabriel turned looking at him as Sam wiped his mouth. 

 

“...well then coffee wouldn’t help.” Gabriel touched his back as Sam slightly turned to look at him. “Is it your stomach?” Sam nodded. “Go to bed, and I’ll cook you something…” 

 

“...Thank you.” Sam whispered as Gabriel watched him go with a loving sigh before he moved to the fridge to make something for Sam.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes shot open as Dakota’s crying echoed from the living room and Dean instant stood using his crutches in fear. Dean moved to dakota’s bedroom where Castiel was already trying to comfort Dakota. Dean paused at the sight, his body now accessing that….this? Wasn’t a life or death situation. 

 

Castiel hadn’t noticed Dean’s presence as Castiel tried to rock Dakota who hiccupped and sobbed in fear. Dean eyed him taking in how much better Castiel was with him...how much better Castiel got with being a parent. Castiel use to tell him how nervous he was. How much fear Castiel had just being alone with Dakota for too long. 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _ The betas raise the children.” Castiel explained sliding his fingers over Dean’s belly the night after they found out they were expecting more. “When my mother left, my father had no idea what to do with me. Alphas’ are raised to be...colder to emotions or caring...weakness and especially me as a prince? I was raised by my father to be nothing but strong...cold. To be the leader of my tribe...not a kid.” _

 

_ “Man, I remember promising myself to never conform...never be my father to my kids, you know?” Castiel let out a nervous chuckle. “...but I am...I did anyways. I became my father...I don’t know the first thing about kids….or being a relatively good person...I don’t want him raised like I was...yet I barely can hold him for five minutes without him sobbing...and I always panic and pass him off to you.” _

 

_ “...I’m my dad passing his son off with the maids when he cried.” Castiel scoffed.  _

 

 

 

 

 

Dean watched Castiel rock Dakota who sobbed in fear, Dakota’s eyes fell onto Dean who instantly started to reach to him crying. Castiel turned in surprised seeing Dean as Dean moved to Dakota taking him into his arms. Dean moved to sit on Dakota’s bed so he didn’t have to balance his crutches too as Dakota buried his face into Dean’s neck. 

 

“I’m sorry...did we wake you?” Castiel asked taking a seat next to him. 

 

“It’s okay.” Dean spoke. “I got to wake to feed the kids anyways.” Dean glanced towards the clock as Dakota tried to lay in his arms. “Did you have a bad dream, my love.” Dean pet Dakota’s face with love. Castiel grabbed his sippy cup as Dakota instantly started to drink blinking up at his parents. Dean turned looking up at Castiel, as Castiel moved pressing kisses to his lips. 

 

Dean gave him a couple kisses back before laying his head on Castiel’s shoulder, Dakota slowly blinking as he started to fall asleep. Dean smiled down at Dakota, missing these moments, as Castiel pressed a couple kisses to Dean’s neck.

 

“He missed you.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“I missed him so much too.” Dean whispered as pressing kisses to Dakota’s face before sitting up. Castiel pulled back the covers before they slid Dakota in, Dakota too out of it to object as he softly was laid in bed. Dakota succumbing to sleep, as Dean gave him a kiss on his forehead before Castiel did as well. 

 

They both left the room leaving their loving son to sleep, Dean moved back to their bedroom to feed their other pups but Castiel pulled him close. 

 

“Let’s get you fed before you wake them.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck before leading him to the kitchen. Dean moved to lean against the table as Castiel pulled out some stuff to make something for Dean. Dean watched him, before forcing himself up on the counter setting his crutches to the side as Castiel cooked. “You’re getting a lot bigger.” 

 

Dean glanced down at his thin body. 

 

“I eat way more than I did before. I would hope so.” Dean laughed as Castiel cut up some fatty meat into the a pan.

 

“How is your therapy going?” Castiel asked as Dean’s smile faded. 

 

“I still don’t think I need it.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Dean, you went through something I can’t even begin to imagine.” Castiel said as he cooked the meat.

“I know. Which is why I’m sticking with it.” Dean stated as Castiel gave him a soft look. “Something might come from it.” 

 

“Did I mention I love you?” Castiel cupped his face kissing him and Dean laughed waving him off.

 

“You better.” Dean chuckled as Castiel handed him a plate of food. Dean eyed him softly digging in. “You know, I was thinking…maybe we should go to the beach.” Castiel looked up. “You know since the boys are doing better, and we’ve been staying home to gain our strength.” 

 

“We should wait till we at least name them.” Castiel made an excuse, he seemed to always be making an excuse. 

 

“We are looking. We...just haven’t found names that fit them yet.” Dean stated. “Plus they can enjoy the beach too without having names. I think Dakota would love it….You know. A Family...bonding day at the beach…?” 

 

“Um…” Castiel paused as though he wasn’t really considering it. “Yeah...Yeah we can do that.” Castiel started cleaning up. “Just not today, I have work.” 

 

“O-Oh.” Dean nodded. “O-Okay.” Dean stated hopeful that he was just misreading Castiel. Why wouldn’t he want to have a bonding time? 

 

A knock on the door made Castiel turn as he lovingly touched Dean’s shoulders. 

 

“That must be my ride to the office, will you be okay?” Castiel reached over touching his cheek. 

 

“With the two bodyguards always outside?” Dean asked with a slight scoff. “Yes.” 

 

“They will get you anything you need.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll be home later tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Dean stated. “Love you.”

 

“Love you.” Castiel smiled before grabbing his suit jacket and walking out the door, meeting with his own personal bodyguards before closing the door behind him. Dean took a bite of his omelet before a whimper from one of the puppies made him take one last bite before going into his bedroom. 

 

The smallest puppy, the white one whimpered and wiggled away from his siblings and was now in the corner confused to why he couldn’t drink the blanket. Dean gave the loving pup a smile before scooping him from the bed. 

 

“Are you hungry little one?” Dean asked as the smallest puppy whimpered happily his little tail wagging very fast, Dean laughed at the puppy half expecting him to take off like a helicopter. His little rut of the litter. Dean placed him on the bed, before collecting his siblings, stripping off his clothes he transformed into a wolf moving to allow the little ones to feed. 

 

The bigger ones latched on quickly but the tiniest one, that one seemed to be pushed back by his more powerful siblings. Dean whimpered nudging the white one towards the an area away from his stronger siblings. The puppy weakly sniffed confused as Dean licked him with worry trying to get him to latch on. After some tending to the puppy latched on, Dean only calmed when he did and Dean nuzzled into the small white wolf. The smallest puppy happy to drink his fill.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel glanced over paperwork that was placed in front of him, he rubbed his growing headache. The wilds were trying to take over their deals, their territory, Castiel took a relieved sigh when coffee was placed in front of him. 

 

“Here you go.” Jimmy offered, as Castiel let out a content sigh. 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel took a sip as Jimmy eyed him. 

 

“You look tired,” Jimmy spoke. 

 

“Dakota woke up with a nightmare a couple times.” Castiel stated with a sigh. “Ever since Dean returned the dreams got worse, not better.”

 

“Do you know what the dreams are about?” Jimmy asked. 

 

“...He keeps saying something of a wolf gobbling me up.” Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

“So I see you and Dean have been busy.” Jimmy joked as Castiel lightly hit him. 

 

“I just have a lot going on Jimmy, and this Wild’s war? It’s not helping.” Castiel sighed. “...Jimmy are you sure you don’t know who is the leader of the wilds?” Jimmy slowly shook his head no. 

 

“I gave you a list of the wilds I saw,” Jimmy stated as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Sorry, I just...it would be a lot easier to get this over and done with if we knew. We could find their weakness.” Castiel stated as Jimmy nodded placing a caring hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

 

“We will find out who,” Jimmy stated, giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

 

“I hope so too.” Castiel sighed.

 

“So, when will we see the queen of the tribe?” Jimmy spoke. “You’ve plan on keeping Dean locked away from everyone forever?” 

 

“...” Castiel touched his own lips, playing with them in thought. “...I would prefer it that way.” 

 

“...” Jimmy said nothing as Castiel moved to go back to work which Jimmy got the hint. “I’ll check on you in a little bit.” Jimmy walked away, when he closed the door he let out a sigh ruffling his hair conflicted on what to do before leaving. 

  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean tied on Dakota’s shoes, before giving his loving nose a poke. Dakota giggled as Dean moved to the lunch box he had made for their first outing to the park. Dean looked down at the little carrier, which he had created little pouches for all three of his sons to keep them secure in transport all sporting little sweaters Dean made. 

 

“Ready to go to the park?” Dean smiled at Dakota nodded. Dean slid on his scarf, before taking the carrier and the basket. Dakota pulled the door open running out when one of the bodyguards stopped them.

 

“Mr. Novak, is there anything you require?” The man spoke. 

 

“Oh, no.” Dean smiled at him trying to move past him but the man refused to budge. 

 

“Mr. Novak, we have been asked to keep a protective watch on you.” The man hesitated. 

 

“We are just going to the park before my therapist comes. We will only be gone a hour.” Dean explained trying to move past. 

 

“Mr. Novak-” The man started. 

 

“I’ve had bodyguards before, you could just chill a bit away.” Dean stated trying once again to move away from him but the man stopped him. 

 

“You need to go back inside, Mr. Novak.” The man stated grabbing onto Dean's crutch as Dean looked surprised. 

 

“...By whose orders?” Dean eyed him, as the man didn’t speak. Dean scoffed looking pissed as he shoved past him leaving his crutch. His foot had healed a good amount and despite it being stiff as long as he wore the large medical boot he was free to be crutch free. 

 

“Mr. Novak!” The man spoke, as Dean took Dakota’s hand and moved down the stairs with his boot awkwardly flipping off the bodyguard. “Go after him.” The man ushered to the other bodyguard as the second man followed after Dean. The first man picked up the phone calling Castiel. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched happily as Dakota played with other kids who looked about his age, he could tell they were werewolves too, especially when Dakota playfully started to howl at him. Dakota was the next in royal line after Castiel, it was obvious even the young children knew to respect him as such. Taking his direction or any suggestion to heart, following him wherever he wanted to go. 

 

Dean let out a smile as he slowly heard a little noise, Dean turned to the carrier with the babies inside, raising the blanket to protect them from the sun. Dean softly touched the brown and black puppy calming his little stirring before placing the blanket down. 

 

“A little small for Dakota don’t you think?” A woman spoke which made Dean jump, turning to see a woman holding some cheese and crackers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dean noticed the bodyguard starting towards them but Dean waved him back but he came anyways. 

 

“It’s alright,” Dean stated. 

 

“Your Castiel Novak’s mate, aren’t you?” She asked. 

 

“I am.” Dean offered his hand. “Dean Novak.” 

 

“Amara Shirley.” She shook his hand. “I’m Lilith’s mom.” She pointed to the girl in the bright pink dress and sneakers who followed after Dakota playing. “I thought I’d be braver than the other mom’s and bring you a peace offering. Cheese sticks and crackers?” 

 

Dean smiled at her laughing in amusement as he ushered her to have a seat. 

 

“Your offering is accepted,” Dean stated taking the cheese and crackers as she sat. 

 

“Awesome, now officially part of the cool kid's circle.” Amara laughed.

 

“The cool kids circle.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Well, I just came to welcome you to your new home and to say we are all glad you are safe.” Amara stated.

 

“So...everyone knows?” Dean asked.

 

“Not the details, but we knew the wilds had you and that Castiel never stopped looking for you.” Amara stated playing with grass, Dean gave a soft smile when another whimper made him look down, Amara looked confused when Dean pulled out the black and white puppy. 

 

“It’s okay….shush.” Dean softly placed the puppy to his chest rocking him which whimpered his tail wagging with love. “My little whiner.” Amara stared at the puppy, she could...smell he wasn’t a real dog…

 

“Are...you babysitting?” She asked as Dean shook his head no. 

 

“No.” Dean laughed. “I’m sorry, let me introduce you to our newest little ones.” Dean lifted the blanket as Amara eyed the puppies. 

 

“These...are yours?” Amara asked. “You...have four kids?” 

 

“Yeah, long story.” Dean stated with a laugh. “Our happy accidents.” When the others started to whimper and wake Dean let out a loving sigh. “I’m sorry, I should get them home. They need to be fed.” 

 

“I-...I understand.” Amara stood brushing herself off, she seemed upset. “I’ll see you okay?”

 

“Yeah by-” Dean turned but Amara had left already. “...bye?” He turned calling for Dakota, before they started towards their car, Castiel stood pissed as he walked up from his limo. Dean sighed, ignoring him as he started to slid them into his car. “I’m heading home, _ Warden _ .” 

 

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“You know  _ EXACTLY _ what that means. Ordering your men to keep me in the house!” Dean slammed the door once all the kids and him were in. 

 

“It’s for your protection!” Castiel stated as Dean started to drive away ignoring Castiel’s words. “DEAN!” Castiel yelled but Dean had already drove off, Castiel angrily slammed his fist into a nearby sign before he returned to his car ready for the fight at home.

  
  
  



	23. 3M

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

Dean snapped awake, panting as he sat up in bed. Sweat pouring down his face, running fingers through his hair. His fingers moved to find Castiel in bed, but Dean found himself alone. Castiel’s pillow gone, it was obvious by that Castiel had opted to sleep on the couch...if he was even home. Which neither of them had talked about their fight. 

 

Dean twisted in the bed, sitting up on the edge of it. Just taking a second to compose himself before he stood. Walking out of the bedroom, he walked towards the fridge. His eyes slid over the empty couch, but his eyes only lingered for a second before Dean opened the fridge. He started to pull out a soda when the front door opened, Dean’s eyes moved to the door seeing Castiel saying goodnight to the werewolves who stood protectively outside it. 

 

Dean was unnoticed so far, and Dean wondered if he should use Castiel’s distraction to scatter but he only tense thumbing his fingers on the soda can when Castiel finally noticed him in the dark. Castiel seemed to tense as well, both stood in silence before Castiel looked away slowly undid his tie. 

 

How had their relationship come to this? 

 

Dean watched him as Castiel slid off his suit jacket placing it on the coat stand, Dean not wanting to seem to...awkward moving to take a seat on the counter top. Dean’s eyes moving to look at down at the soda he only thumbed on. Castiel’s eyes slowly returned to Dean when his gaze left him, Castiel unbuttoned his white buttoned up shirt sleeves folding them up past his elbows before he pulled his eyes away to move to the kitchen. 

 

Dean didn’t speak as Castiel opened the fridge, Dean’s eyes moved to the clock reading that once again Castiel had come home past six am. Meaning he had been working a full day since he had last been home. Castiel pulled out milk, which Dean glanced up every so often to watch him, before looking back down. 

 

Castiel moved to him, and Dean’s breath hitched when Castiel placed a hand beside him. 

 

“Excuse me,” Castiel mumbled, which Dean scoot a bit over to allow Castiel into the head cabinet space, but he held his breath when he felt Castiel’s hand now on his thigh. Dean slowly and hesitantly brought his eyes up to Castiel’s and for the first time in a while. Castiel searched Dean’s face before he moved to grab his bowl, Dean’s eyes remaining on his face almost if begging for that intimacy again. When Castiel moved to pull away, Dean reached for his shirt, making Castiel stop. 

 

Dean knew he was angry at him. 

 

Dean knew he had good reason to. 

 

Castiel’s eyes searched Dean’s desperate ones before Castiel’s calloused hand reached up cupping Dean’s face moving closer. Dean couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when their lips pressed desperately against one and others. Castiel body moving in between his open legs as their lips moved rough and needing against each other. 

 

Castiel’s hand moved to hold his hip, as the other moved to the back of his head. At this moment, he...just missed him. Dean deepened the kiss, as he felt Castiel pick him up. Carrying him as though he weighed nothing and Dean was pretty sure he didn’t. Dean let out a breath when Castiel laid him onto the bed roughly, Dean had no time to even process when their lips met again to his relief. 

 

Dean twisted on top of him to pull off his white top, and Castiel took the time to slid his fingers over Dean’s boney body before Dean lost the advantage. Castiel moved on top of him again, giving Dean freedom from his boxers and Dean shivered from the missing clothes. However, Dean’s fingers were already happy to unbuckle Castiel’s pants giving him the same freedom. 

 

Castiel unbuttoned his top pulling it free as he pressed needy kisses against Dean’s body, letting hickeys welcome the pale body. How long had it been since they were intimate? It seemed like forever since they slept in the same bed, and it was like missing half of who you are. Dean was wet, which Castiel took full advantage of sliding fingers in. Which Dean arched his back at, looking at Castiel’s eyes, Dean let out a squeak of a silent moan. 

 

Castiel took in his face, before rocking the finger in and all Dean could do was hold onto Castiel’s arms. Staring into his eyes as Castiel took in every reaction he had missed. How he had missed his mate. Even with their fighting...Castiel missed him so much, every time he saw Dean, it was like looking at him through a glass wall. Untouchable. 

 

Dean connected their lips in a needy kiss as Dean reached out grabbing for his alpha. Castiel let out a grunt when Dean needingly moved him towards his hole. Castiel eyed his face before looking down to position himself. Castiel gave a rough thrust that had lead to a gasping breath, Dean’s fingers moving to Castiel’s hair. 

 

Castiel bit at Dean’s mating mark, which made Dean arch his back before Castiel thrust needingly into his mate. Dean could only hold on, as their emotions echoed through their bodies. Desperation and need. Dean’s breath against his ear as they moved against each other. Dean’s right hand moved to grip at Castiel’s ass. Castiel let out a growl at the touch as they moved against each other roughly. 

 

Dean never wanted this to end but the universe was cruel. When Dean came he could only whimper at the feel of Castiel’s orgasm filling him, Dean tensed almost wishing he could keep him there. Keep him this close forever, but Castiel nuzzled against Dean’s head, which Dean softly moved his head to nuzzle back. Dean’s hadn’t realized Dean’s fingers were gripping Castiel’s arms trying to keep him till the nuzzling had calmed him down enough that he had let go. 

 

Dean slowly lowered his hands, which Castiel took this as a sign. Castiel softly pulled out, moving to lay beside Dean in bed which Dean softly turned away. Facing the opposite direction, he stared at the pictures of Castiel and him on the nightstand. Dean closed his eyes at the feel of Castiel’s arms slipping around him, pulling Dean back towards his chest. Dean let out a content breath that Castiel had still opted to sleep near him. 

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered against his neck pressing multiple kisses against Dean’s shoulders. Dean blinked tired eyes as he listened to Castiel’s multiple almost pleas of love. Dean wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Dean or himself as Dean fell asleep to his soft words.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean opened his eyes as he laid naked in his sheets, his eyes falling on the child who chewed on a bone staring at him blinking. Dean eyed Dakota who continued to chew on the bone staring at him. Dean laid back covering his face rubbing his eyes before his eyes moved to look at Castiel but...the bed was empty. Dean stared at the empty cold bed, blinking back the tears he hated he felt want to fall. Before he looked back at the ceiling, he waited a couple seconds for his tears to go away before he sighed looking back at Dakota. 

 

“Where’s daddy?” Dean asked as Dakota shrugged, Dean let out a sigh. Work. “...Hungry little man?” Dakota nodded continuing to chew as Dean sat up grabbing for his clothes on the floor. He slid on his boxers before ushering Dakota towards the kitchen. “Let’s get you fed.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean finished helping Dakota get on his shoes before he moved to the triplets who were inside the baby carrier. All dressed in baby doll or sock clothes, just to keep them warm while it was chilly in the cool morning. The smallest whimpered as Dean gave him a loving kiss as the other remained happily asleep. 

 

“Let’s go my little ones.” Dean took Dakota’s hand before they walked out of the apartment. One bodyguard followed without comment, the other remained at the house to keep anyone from tampering with it. “Good morning, Benny.” 

 

The man smiled as he fixed his suit jacket, they had become good friends since Benny was Dean’s main bodyguard. He followed Dean everywhere and it was only when Benny wasn’t working that Dean had a tight leash. 

 

“Good morning, yourself, Mr. Novak.” Benny charmed.

 

“Please. Do not call me that.” Dean laughed. 

 

“What don’t like the title?” Benny wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“One, I told you to call me Dean and Two...I’m currently not liking my husband,” Dean confessed as Dakota tried to be picked up by Benny 

 

“Up! Ben Ben! Up!” Dakota stood in front of Benny who eventually caved picking him up. 

 

“You never like your husband.” Benny laughed as Dakota sat on his shoulders laughing.

 

“That’s not true.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Oh okay,” Benny said sarcastically as Dean laughed. “So what secret things will we be doing under the radar today?” 

 

“Well, We will be going to the therapist because Castiel’s checking on that and then...I don’t know.” Dean confessed as Benny helped Dakota into the car, as Dean started to strap in the triplets. One whimpered which drew Benny attention after Dakota was strapped in. 

 

“Awh! Why are you whining!” Benny laughed lifting up the blanket to see the triplets. One was awake and wiggling in the makeshift holders for them. “Have you named them yet?” Dean paused his moments before giving Benny a look. 

 

“No.” Dean sighed annoyed. “I haven’t even had a second to talk to by husband. I have to make an appointment.”

 

“Ouch.” Benny winced at Dean’s word as he took the black and white one out of the holder. “Have you been looking?”

 

“Yeah, I got three names.” Dean nodded. 

“Then just name them,” Benny suggested. Dean sighed but didn’t comment. “Or at least storm down there and talk to him. Tell him what you want to name the kids.” Benny placed the small black and white puppy back in the holder before Dean climbed into the passenger and Benny took to driving. 

 

Dean paused at they drove towards Dean’s therapy session, Dean dialed a number into his phone before he spoke.

 

“Hi, I was wondering if there were appointments available with Castiel Novak?” Dean asked as Benny eyed him. “That will work. My name? Benny Lafitte. Thanks.” Dean hung up as Benny chuckled.

 

“I didn’t say I needed to talk to him.” Benny snorted. 

 

“...I just didn’t want him blowing off my appointment.” Dean whispered as Benny gave him a sad look. Dean laid his head on the glass watching the cars drive by.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mr. Novak?” The therapist spoke as Dean ripped his eyes away from the corner he was staring at. “I lost you.”

 

“...Sorry.” Dean whispered. The therapist, named Charlie took off her glasses she used when she wrote. She eyed him for a moment before she sat back in her chair. 

 

“As much as I love daily sessions of silence or updates on your favorite tv shows. We both know you are here for a reason.” Charlie spoke as she took her hair out of a ponytail, she did this when she was saying something she was slightly frustrated. Dean didn’t blame her. He mostly talked about Doctor sexy updates. 

 

“Yeah...I guess.” Dean shrugged, as Charlie let out a sigh when she finished fixing her ponytail just staring at him.

 

“As my agreement with you, I promised to give your husband bullshit hopes of improvement. However, our agreement said you will talk to me.” Charlie stated bluntly. “I have kept my promise.”

 

“I know.” Dean hesitated. 

 

“Then let’s skip on Doctor sexy spoilers.” Charlie gave him a soft smile. “And...just let it out.”

 

“...” Dean sighed looking at the corner of the therapy room, as Dean held a pillow to his chest just burying his chin into it. “...Every time I close my eyes...I see him…” 

 

“...Who Dean?” Charlie asked as she slid on her glasses writing on her notepad.

 

“The...W-...” Dean shook as he spoke. “The white wolf…” Dean felt tears in his eyes as he started to cry. Charlie moved closer grabbing him some tissues as Dean buried his face crying into the pillow. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel took the paper from his receptionist eyeing the list of meeting and back to back appointments. Being the mayor and the only chief of over half the United States made his job a living hell. This is why they had a tribe leader for each tribe, now, however, they had two. Him and another leader, the daughter of a tribe over from him, named Hannah. With Jimmy back, however, they would have three since Jimmy could rightly take over some of the tribes. Help bring some order to scared tribes and stop the growing rate of tribes being taken over by wilds. 

 

“You have a meeting with a...Mr. Lafitte.” The woman spoke. “I allowed him into your office to wait for you.”

 

“Thank you, heather,” Castiel spoke as he walked towards his office, eyeing when exactly he would be allowed a nap or sleep. After this, he was scheduled for about a fifteen-minute naptime or coffee time before he had an important meeting with Hannah over reinstating Jimmy with the more middle tribes.

“Hi, I’m Mr. Novak,” Castiel spoke going through his paperwork, as he walked in. 

 

“I know who you are,” Dean spoke. Castiel glanced up to see Dean sitting on his desk, Dean eyed him as Castiel tensed at his presence. 

 

“Hey...honey?” Castiel blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Hoping to catch you with your mistress.” Dean joked as Castiel seemed taken back by the comment. “...Joke.” 

 

“I’m glad you came to visit, but I have a short meeting with a Mr. Lafitte,” Castiel spoke as Dean drummed his fingers against the desk. 

 

“That’s me,” Dean stated. “...I called for the fifteen-minute meeting. I’m Mr. Lafitte.” 

 

“...Oh,” Castiel spoke slightly setting the paperwork on the desk letting the silence continue. “Why did you make an appointment?...Whatever it was...we could have talked about it at home.”

 

“Yeah right,” Dean mumbled. Castiel for once didn’t comment.

 

“...” Castiel eyed his mate undoing his tie as he hit the phone button. “Heather, can you bring in two drinks.” Castiel glanced up at Dean. “What would you like?” 

 

Dean took a second to realize he was talking to him.

 

“Whatever.” Dean shrugged as Castiel asked for a surprise and hung up with Heather. Dean watched him as the silence continued after that, Castiel took off his jacket. It was...off. 

 

They were always off now. 

 

Like mismatched gears grinding against each other, only matching every so often making the machine move but the other ninety-nine percent was a stall. 

 

“I wanted to talk to you about the kids,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Are they okay?” Castiel asked concerned but Dean nodded.

 

“O-Of course. I just...wanted to go over the triplets names.” Dean stated. 

 

“We should do that. Shouldn’t we.” Castiel chuckled as Dean's eyes lingered on him as he moved to take a seat in front of Dean instead of at his desk. Dean took in Castiel’s dark circles as Castiel relaxed in the chair with a soft groan happy for the comfort. “Got some names? Or should I ask Heather to bring in a baby book as well?”  

 

Dean let out a soft breath cracking a small smile as Heather brought in their drinks, which Dean was happy for the bubbly water, which Castiel took some coffee. 

 

“Anything else I can help you with Mr. Novak?” Heather asked. 

 

“No thank you, heather,” Castiel spoke as heather started out towards the door. “Oh, and heather?” Heather turned. “This is my husband. Mr. Dean Novak. He has top priority in my office.” 

 

“U-Understood,” Heather said embarrassed she didn’t know it was Castiel's husband as she left. 

 

“There, now you don’t have to schedule under false names.” Castiel chuckled drinking his coffee. 

 

“I do if I don’t want you dodging me,” Dean stated as the awkwardness fell again, Dean looked down silence Dean changed the subject. “...I was thinking for the brown and black one...we can call him Machk.” 

 

“Bear?” Castiel spoke and Dean nodded. “He does look like a little bear.” Dean smiled at that nodding. 

 

“His coloring reminds me a bit of a bear,” Dean confessed. 

 

“Perfect. Little Machk.” Castiel settled. “What about the black and white one?”

 

“I was thinking, Mochni,” Dean stated. “Since he’s always trying to get attention.”

 

“Talking bird,” Castiel mumbled in thought. 

 

“It would pair up with Moki...That’s what I wanted to name the littlest one.” Dean stated.

 

“Deer.” Castiel thought. “Machk, Mochni, and Moki?” Dean nodded. “All Native American names?”

 

“I know how much you like names like that. I only went by Native American names.” Dean confessed as Castiel glanced up at that. 

 

“You...did that because of me?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Of course,” Dean whispered as they stared at each other for a long time. The silence was back. “How...fucked up is that...that, that surprised you.”

 

“I don’t want to fight,” Castiel whispered back and the silence once again filled the space. Dean stood moving towards the door but stopped before walking back. 

 

“...Castiel, do you love me anymore?” Dean asked as Castiel looked at him surprised, he instantly took his hand. 

 

“Of course I love you.” Castiel choked broke by those words as tears filled Dean’s eyes. “...God. I love you more than life.” Castiel moved himself to softly lead Dean onto his lap, Dean wishes he didn’t, Dean buried his face into his neck holding him the soft touches breaking him. 

 

“I...I miss you.” Dean sobbed unable to hold back. “I want things to go back to the way they were….I don’t...want to spend my days and nights alone...anymore.” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut listening to Dean breaking down. “Please…”

 

Castiel just held him as Dean cried into his neck, rocking him comfortingly wondering how he could fix Dean when he didn’t even know how to start...


	24. That atta hurt

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean wiped his tears as Castiel pressed kisses to his lips, Dean had cried and he had cried hard sitting on his lap in the office. When Heather had called to asked Castiel if he wanted to push back all his meetings and his break, Dean stood to allow Castiel the chance to catch some sleep despite Castiel’s protests.

 

“I’ll be home for dinner.” Castiel cooed and Dean nodded as Castiel pressed loving kisses to his lips. Dean didn’t know if he was telling the truth but those words were the strength he needed to leave the room. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Dean smiled through his tears feeling better than he had in the last week. Dean moved to leave when Castiel wrapped his arms around him from behind for the one last goodbye which Dean laughed at lovingly. “I’ll be waiting for you at home. Now go to sleep.”

 

Dean wiggled out of his grasp before he left blowing one last kiss. Castiel caught it before Dean turned to open the door to leave, Castiel gave a soft smile staring down at his empty hand. Though there was nothing there, he still placed his empty hand against his heart.

 

Castiel grabbed a pillow and a blanket from a cabinet in his desk before just collapsing into the couch. Tired and exhausted, the only thing that gave him a sense of peace was that Dean and him had their first real heart to heart in a while. Dean talked about how lonely he was, and that Castiel’s attempts to keep him safe while he healed had only isolated him more.

 

Though it was a short conversation, the conversation obviously came from Dean’s heart and the idea Dean had opened up to him again....God Castiel was to the moon and back. Castiel didn’t speak or try to explain himself but allowed Dean to speak which Dean seemed to appreciate.

 

Castiel would have to move things around to be home for dinner, but he wouldn’t break his promise. Castiel’s eyes closed and for the first time in a while, he slept peacefully.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  


Dean gave the city hall one last glance before he rubbed his swollen eyes from crying, seeing Benny waiting outside for him. Dean gave him a soft smile.

 

“They still asleep?” Dean asked walking up as Benny glanced up in his hands, laid Machk who instantly started to wiggle at Dean’s voice. His tail wagging happily as he whimpered Dean happily collected the puppy from his hands. “Did you miss me?” Dean cooed to the child who relaxed at Dean’s scent.

 

Dean placed him to his chest before looking at benny.

 

“How did it go?” Benny asked.

 

“Well,” Dean spoke. “It seemed like he listened.”

 

“That’s great, Dean,” Benny spoke holding the door for Dean which Dean climbed into the car. “Home, then?”

 

“Home,” Dean commented with a smile as he placed on his seatbelt and Benny moved to drive them.

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam wiped his mouth in the kitchen as he spat out some spit in his mouth, with the lingering taste of vomit. Gabriel lowered his coffee cup, looking at the omega who seemed to just be having a miserable time as of late with this illness.

 

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked. “You sounded like you were face first in the toilet all night.”

 

“I was. Sorry, I tried to be quiet.” Sam mumbled.

 

“It’s okay...it’s not exactly like I can call you a doctor,” Gabriel stated as Sam nodded helping himself to Gabriel’s breakfast without asking. Twisting the plate to now be in front of him, Sam dug into french toast. “I made you a plate, you know.”

 

“You were done,” Sam commented with a mouth full of food. Gabriel shrugged as he drank more coffee. “What about Dean’s doctor?”

 

“Who _Castiel’s_ mom?” Gabriel scoffed. “If I tell anyone you're an omega, they will tell him. They would be obligated. Not only if their family but if they are under his care. So literally we can’t trust anyone. I don’t want this getting out.”

 

“Yeah. I get it.” Sam mumbled when a hand touched his shoulder.

 

“If you don’t feel better in another week, I will call Castiel’s mom,” Gabriel reassured. Sam nodded finishing the plate. Gabriel watched Sam contently chew on the sweet treat.

 

They were getting better.

 

Talking a lot more.

 

Sam even started to admit he’s...been a little happier. That made Gabriel ecstatic since it has been a bit since Sam was heavily intoxicated. Sam still had a beer every so often, but he was more obsessed with watching sad movies and eating sweets. Gabriel never commented on that.

 

“...So I was thinking.” Sam started gaining his attention, Sam was already helping himself to the second place. “If you’re open to it…” Sam chewed and swallowed before continuing. “I thought we could do a friends with benefits sort of deal. You game?”

 

Gabriel blinked as Sam didn’t look at him as he helped himself to big bites of his meal.

 

Was Sam suggesting they have sex?

 

...Not only once but a lot?

 

“Y-...Ya.” Gabriel blinked still trying to process as Sam nodded grabbing his plate.

 

“Let’s go then.” Sam chewed walking it into the bedroom, trying to finish before they had sex. When Gabriel blinked staring at him and still hadn’t processed enough to follow Sam’s voice sounded. “...You coming?”

 

“Y-Yep.” Gabriel choked out as he moved towards the bedroom, Gabriel was so awkward when Sam instantly kissed him heatedly with syrup maple lips, pinning him against the bedroom door. Gabriel kissed back chasing the taste as he allowed Sam to pull off his top before Gabriel twisted them, pinning Sam against the door as Sam’s blue eyes glowed.

 

Sam smirked lustfully before he leaned down placing the most innocent trail of kisses on his alphas chin which Gabriel’s eyes glowed red before Sam lead him back towards the bed.

  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean finished cooking dinner, as he watched Dakota looking at the puppies sleeping on the dog bed, happy and plump with milk. Dakota laid on the dog bed in his human form already filled with chicken nuggets and macaroni. Dakota was almost fast asleep surrounded by his younger siblings who snuggled into his warmth.

 

Dean glanced at his phone, it was later than he expected to finish dinner, but then again Castiel wasn’t here yet. This dinner was...sort of a date. Dean even dressed a bit nice than pajamas. Dean hadn’t even took into consideration that Castiel might not show up but his thought evaporated the second Castiel walked through the door. Dean lit up the second Castiel eyed him coming in.

 

“Something looks really good.” Castiel walked over Dean as he tossed his coat on the couch.

 

“It’s Shrimp Scampi,” Dean commented ushering to the food, Castiel chuckled taking Dean into his arms.

 

“I was talking about you.” Castiel chuckled as Dean blushed. “You even smell good.”

 

“I-I’m not in heat right?!” Dean choked out as he sniffed himself.

 

“No, Remember, you didn’t go into heat last time till Dakota was four months,” Castiel stated.

 

“So maybe it’s every four months,” Dean mumbled rubbing his chin.

 

“We will have to keep track,” Castiel stated before he pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. “I missed you.” Dean smiled at that, pressing a loving kiss back as they held each other softly. Dean softly cupped Castiel’s face caressing it.

 

“You look so tired,” Dean whispered. “Are you sure you don’t want to nap instead?” Dean eyed the tired Alpha who let out a sigh. “How about we save this for the morning and we all take a nap?”   


Dean took the food as Castiel let out a loving sigh. He softly started to collect the kids placing them in the bed as well, before Dean moved to join them. Dean gave a soft smile to the children in the bed before Dean stripped down to his pajamas and climbed in. Castiel didn’t bother to change as he pulled Dean close, so tired he buried his face into Dean’s neck just holding them close before he fell rather hard into a deep sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel scrunched his face when he felt a rather wet surface slid against his finger, Castiel pulled his fingers away still half asleep when a few moments later a whimper followed by licking made Castiel open his eyes. His fingers now a few inches away from his face he was welcomed to blue eyes from Moki who licked his fingers. The white puppy with the almost black eye coloring on around his eyes blinked lovingly wagging his tail happily.

 

Castiel sat up blinking at the puppy who had wormed his way over to Castiel from where he was placed before. Castiel picked him up staring at the blue eyed puppy who was so small for his age, the runt of the litter. More whimpers made Castiel turned to see Machk had his eyes open too, licking at Dean’s sleeping toes as Mochni whose eyes were closed buried his face into Dean’s stomach trying to latch onto something that wasn’t there. Dean scrunched his face moving his toes away from Machk who barked happily wiggling himself back towards Dean’s toes.

 

Castiel reached out grabbing for Machk when he got stuck on some bedsheets and was unable to wiggle past it. Dean opened his eyes at the movement, which Machk was now happily licking Castiel’s face. Dean blinked in surprised that the puppies eyes were open when he felt movement against his belly. Dean glanced down to see the black and white puppy trying to latch on.

 

Dean reached down collecting him as Mochni, as the puppy whimpered, Dean glanced to see Mochni’s eyes to see if they were open, but they weren’t. The puppy scrunched his face as though attempting to before slowly the puppy opened his eyes. Dean smiled at the multi-colored pup, who had blue ones with freckles and spots of brown. Dean turned to Castiel who smiled at him with love. Machk’s little blue eyes as well.

 

“Blue eyes… Like their daddy….” Dean whispered. Castiel didn’t comment as he leaned in pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.

 

How fucking blessed was he.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  


Sam’s vomiting had woken him up again which Gabriel stood to comfort Sam. Still sticky with cum, the shower was running which meant that Sam was attempting a shower. Gabriel comfortingly rubbed his back which Sam shivered before vomiting again. Gabriel softly grabbed a towel he wrapped it around Sam, softly rubbing his back till his vomiting stopped.

 

“What was it this time?” Gabriel asked.

 

“The toothpaste’s smell,” Sam stated as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes. “God, I have never felt this sick.”

 

“...I’ll talk to Dean’s doctor. Okay?” Gabriel comforted him as Sam nodded weakly before Gabriel helped him into the shower. Gabriel waited a few minutes to see if Sam would need him before he got dressed heading to her home clinic.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel stood outside Sarah’s new home vet clinic, which helped any werewolves especially those forced to become refugees by the Wilds. Gabriel moved to knock when Jimmy slammed the door open storming off.

 

“Jimmy!” Sarah called but Jimmy was already in his car and backing out of her driveway. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair when she stopped noticing Gabriel. “Hello, sweetie.” Sarah held herself. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Was that Jimmy?” Gabriel spoke as Sarah sighed with a sad smile. “He looks pissed.”

 

“I told him something hard to swallow. He’s going to be.” She sighed.

 

“What?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Nothing, it’s personal,” Sarah spoke rubbing her neck. “Come inside, you’ll catch a cold.”

 

“R-Right.” Gabriel followed her inside as he took a seat at her kitchen as she started to pour him tea.

 

“What can I do for you, sugar?” Sarah asked.

 

“I-I just had a question.” Gabriel hesitated. “ _Hypothetically_ , if Dean was vomiting all the time from random smells...what would you think is wrong with him?” She crossed her arms.

 

“Any personality changes?” Sarah asked. “Like being angrier than usual?” Gabriel said nothing before she sighed. “ _Hypothetically._ ”

 

“He cries a lot, now.” Gabriel hesitated. “Likes to sit home and cry.”

 

“I swear those two need to be neutered.” Sarah sighed handing Gabriel a tea.

 

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked taking a sip looking worried.

 

“You’re telling me, Dean’s pregnant again?” Sarah scoffed as Gabriel spat out his tea, Sarah looked surprised by his reaction.

 

“N-No! Dean’s not pregnant! I-I just used Dean...as an...example!” Gabriel choked out as Sarah blinked.

 

“Oh,” Sarah stated. “Well. I would assume if they are a male, they may have the stomach flu.” Gabriel sighed in relief. “I would like to see them to make sure.”

 

“Um…” Gabriel spoke. “He’s...in another state.”

 

“Oh.” Sarah blinked.

 

“He doesn’t have health insurance so…” Gabriel stated.

 

“Tell him to take some stomach relievers and drink lots of fluids,” Sarah spoke as she let out a chuckle as Gabriel stood up.

 

“Thanks, Aunt Sarah,” Gabriel stated before he started to walk to the door. “...Hey, aunt Sarah...why were you so sure he was pregnant? When you thought he was Dean?”

 

“...The mood swings...cravings…” Sarah stated looking to grab something behind her. “If your friend wasn’t a he, I would assume he was pregnant. I remember when I was pregnant, I use to find any reason to cry, Not because it was fun or anything but...it make me feel better being so emotionally bottled up…” Gabriel paled. Sam...couldn’t be...pregnant right? “I mean, there isn’t a reason to believe your male friend is pregnant right?” She laughed.

 

Gabriel passed out hitting the floor hard as Sarah looked turned back around surprised moving to look around.

 

“Gabriel?” Sarah asked confused not realizing Gabriel was now passed out on her floor.

 


	25. The oblivious adventures of Dean Winchester

   
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel walked through the door icing his rather swollen head as Sam looked up from the couch with a beer. 

 

“What happened to you?” Sam eyed him. 

 

“...I fell.” Gabriel spoke as he moved to take a seat with Sam. His eyes remained on the television till Sam moved to place the beer to his lips. 

 

BEER?!

 

BABY!!!

 

Gabriel instantly whacked the beer away, making the beer fall to the floor which Sam blinked confusedly. 

 

“Dude.” Sam scoffed as Gabriel continued to blink at him. “It’s my first one.”

 

“I-I know.” Gabriel choked out as Sam moved to pick the beer off the floor. Eyeing Gabriel who was rather focused on it. 

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Sam stated as Gabriel hardcore stared at his stomach. Sam followed his gaze, looking a bit confused. “...So are you going to tell me what your thinking...or?” 

 

Sam moved to drink the beer again, but Gabriel grabbed it this time, drinking it all himself. Sam blinked annoyed but Gabriel placed the beer on the counter with shaky hands. 

 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’m just going to say it,” Gabriel spoke as Sam blinked at him, Gabriel then sucked in air. “...I want you to take this.” Gabriel held out a package which Sam chuckled confused as he read the box. 

 

“A...Pregnancy test?” Sam chuckled.

 

Gabriel didn’t laugh along. 

 

“I-I mean.” Sam laughed harder. “Please! There’s no way I could be…” Sam’s smile faded as he paled as well giving a slow glance at the pregnancy test before bolting to the bathroom. When Gabriel finally stood Sam was staring at the test. “I-It’s blank! What does blank mean?!”

 

Gabriel grabbed the box fumbling with it. 

 

“I-It said we need to wait five minutes.” Gabriel choked out but Sam had stopped listening placing the pregnancy test on the counter before he keeled over and held his head to his knees. 

 

“...I really can’t be pregnant.” Sam mumbled as Gabriel slowly kneeled down next to him.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Gabriel touched his knees trying to comfort the Omega. 

 

“No, it’s not.” Sam whimpered as tears prickled in his eyes. 

 

“Sam…” Gabriel hesitated. “...I know you don’t love me and it’s….not a right state of mine to even be handling this.”   
  


“W...What?” Sam sniffed. “You  _ think _ I’m upset because I don’t love you and might be pregnant?” Gabriel looked confused but nodded. 

 

“No! I’m  _ upset _ because I’d never want a child to suffer from having a shitty parental figure like me.” Sam sobbed covering his eyes. 

 

“W...What?” Gabriel choked out watching Sam cry. 

 

“My mother left because she picked drugs over being a family.” Sam hiccupped a sob. “Then when my dad left-” Sam cried as Gabriel cupped his face. 

 

“I don’t know why you're crying,” Gabriel spoke lovingly as Sam sobbed wiping his tears. “You are a wonderful human being, Sam.” 

 

“N-No, I’m not.” Sam cried as Gabriel pressed kisses to his eyes trying to calm him down. “I-I’m an alcoholic.” 

 

“When was the last time you had a drink?” Gabriel whispered as Sam looked to the beer left in the living room. “I mean  _ really _ drink. You haven’t gotten drunk in...what? A good couple weeks? Sam, you stopped just  _ because.  _ you didn’t stop because you had to. You stopped just  _ because _ .”

 

“S-So?” Sam sniffed.  

 

“So?! SO?!” Gabriel scoffed. “You are absolutely amazing. I have never met anyone as beautiful as you.” 

 

Sam glanced at him with tears as Gabriel smiled staring at him like it was obvious. Before Gabriel pressed him into a hard kiss, which only lasted a second. 

 

“Now, you know me.” Gabriel laughed with tears as well. “I’d mate you in every corner of this house in a second and have twenty babies with you.”

 

Sam smiled at that wiping his tears looking away, as Gabriel eyed him. 

 

“But I know you aren’t ready for that.” Gabriel looked at him affectionately, Sam looked down. “You still need time before you can settle down with me.”

 

“ _ I’m sorry….”  _ Sam whispered as Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“I’m not,” Gabriel spoke as Sam looked surprised by that answer. “You only hesitate because you're scared to get close to me...and that fucking means the world to me because if...this...us becoming a thing was easy? I knew you wouldn’t think I was permanent.”

 

Sam gave a smile as he wiped his nose, trying not to break down again.

 

“I’d rather this be hard than temporary...and I’ll happy wait for you to be ready.” Gabriel kissed him again. “Because every second with you is an adventure I’m willing to take. I want so many adventures with you…” 

 

Gabriel kissed him once more as Sam smiled. Sam sniffed at that wiping his tears once again as his eyes fell onto something on the counter before he picked it up. 

 

“Mind if we have another tag along in that adventure?” Sam sniffed seeming happy as he picked up the pregnancy test as Gabriel looked at him as though Sam was playing a prank on him. “Maybe someone smaller and needier?”

 

“Y-Y...You’re messing.” Gabriel breathed shaking as Sam offered the pregnancy test. 

 

“Unless I’m reading the pink plus sign wrong.” Sam gave a shy smile as Gabriel’s eyes filled with tears before he moved towards Sam’s stomach as he buried his face into Sam’s stomach hugging his waist.

 

“You're really pregnant?” Gabriel squeaked out a sob breaking down as Sam nodded softly. Gabriel nuzzled into his belly pressing kisses as Sam watched him affectionately. He let out choked sobs of happiness, Sam could only pet his head comfortingly. 

 

Gabriel was having a baby with the man of his dreams.

 

Gabriel pulled back looking at Sam like he was full of every emotion in the book. 

 

“Y-You’re okay with it?” Gabriel choked out. “With having a baby with me?”

 

Sam nodded.

 

“A-A little y-you and m-me baby?” Gabriel whimpered in a high-pitched voice as Sam nodded. Gabriel let out an unintelligible sound as he buried his face back into Sam’s stomach just holding him and...them. The little baby who had the fifty-fifty genes of Sam Winchester and...Gabriel?

 

“All I ask is for the time,” Sam whispered as Gabriel nodded. “I need time to adjust and process and...maybe see a therapist?”

 

“Y-You’ll really go?” Gabriel whispered back as Sam nodded. 

 

“If we plan to do this, I need to fix some stuff about our past...the stuff in my head….So I can be better, you know? For them?” Sam sniffed. 

 

“Then we will wait to tell anyone till your ready.” Gabriel sniffed, as he looked up at Sam.

 

“Thank you…” Sam whispered as Sam lifted his face softly pressing a kiss to his lips. “...Not to be a mood killer...but I’d really want a turkey sandwich.” 

 

“It’s not a mood killer at all!” Gabriel choked out as he stood. “I’m going to the store right now and am going to make you the best turkey sandwich ever! I’ll be right back okay! You rest!” Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek as he bolted out the door. Sam shook his head as he moved to stand from the toilet, he paused at the mirror touching his stomach. 

 

Was he really going to do this? 

 

Sam gave it a soft rub.

 

“Are you why I’ve been feeling happier and thinking happy thoughts?” Sam whispered to the baby he knew couldn’t hear him before he pulled his hand away. Tossing the pregnancy test in the trash before he walked to the bedroom to continue to watch his movie. 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The three puppies whimpered and wiggled at Castiel watched Dean care of them, sliding them into makeshift clothes for warmth when they took them anywhere or when it was too cold. Getting home from the park, Dean was now changing them into their pajamas which were little socks with holes cut in them. Each puppy was too busy trying to lick Dean’s fingers then wiggle free. 

 

“Stop it.” Dean laughed as Mochni licked happily at Dean’s fingers. 

 

“Daddy.” Dakota moved to him which made Castiel turn. “When will they be human too?”

 

“Soon baby. You were about two months when you transformed.” Castiel pulled him close. 

 

“I can’t wait to play with them.” Dakota beamed as he started to bite at his chew toy, Castiel gave him a soft smile rubbing his back. “We can play tag.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Castiel laughed with love. Dakota bit a piece off as he chewed on the dog bone, despite being human and looking two, Dakotas wolf teeth were still coming in and constant chew toys were required and happily Dakota took a bone to a teething toy. 

 

“Dad, next time, can we have a baby sister?” Dakota asked as Castiel turned to him surprised. 

 

“I-....I don’t know.” Castiel blinked. 

 

Could they...have girls? 

 

Between two boys?

 

“Will mama know?” Dakota chewed as Castiel shook his head no. “Mommy! Could we have a sister next time!” Castiel went deep red slowly turning to look at Dean who now held Moki who turned as well. Dean eyed Castiel who felt his heart beating in his chest. 

 

“If we can, I don’t see why not.” Dean shrugged placing Moki into the crib as Dakota giggled happily. 

 

“YAY!” Dakota giggled running Dean as Dean placed Moki on the dog bed in the living room as the puppies, who were slowly wiggling around the dog bed, but unable to get past the rim of the dog bed remained there. 

 

“Bedtime little one, go to bed and we will come kiss you goodnight.” Dean pressed kisses to his face as Dakota sighed and moved to go to bed. Dean walked to pull out some goodies they kept from Dakota. “Maybe we should ask your mother.”

 

“Ask her what?” Castiel asked as he stole a cookie.

 

“If it’s possible to have a girl.” He stated as Castiel paused at his second bite. “...I mean if it’s in the possibility, I wouldn’t mind it.” Castiel smiled at that. “For future knowledge, not now. I don’t want to have more kids till the triplets are on their way to college.” 

 

“We have time, but...I wouldn’t mind knowing now.” Castiel hummed. “Maybe I should invite her to dinner and we could ask.”

 

“Yeah, I need to ask her a few things, but maybe we should visit her at her clinic. Maybe she needs to take blood or something.” Dean offered. 

 

“Okay, I’ll call her,” Castiel stated as Dean smiled at him softly. Castiel paused taking another cookie. “Curiously, what  _ else _ do you need to talk to my mom about?”

 

“Oh. I thought that was obvious.” Dean blinked taking a bite of the cookie. “I was hoping she could get me some form of birth control.” Castiel coughed on the cookie as Dean stared. 

 

“You didn’t expect me to just pop out children every four months do you?” Dean chewed. 

 

“Well…” Castiel spoke once able to breathe.

 

“We will have the twenty kids in the time frame I so choose.” Dean swallowed. 

 

“A man can dream,” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“You are thinking with your alpha brain, not Castiel.” Dean poked his nose. “Besides once the birth control is in, I hopefully will be able to have uninterrupted sex with you during my heats. And we can learn...just how fun they are and all the ins and outs. Valid offer?”

 

“Offer accepted.” Castiel hummed as Dean stole his cookie walking away. “Hey.” 

 

“Let’s go say goodnight to the big man,” Dean stated. 

 

“You got it, boss.” Castiel followed after him. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean snapped awake to whimpering, as Dean sat up he could hear an animal whimpering and yelping in pain...from the woods. Dean stood concerned but the touch to the cold side of the pillow had meant that Castiel had gone for the day. Dean stood grabbing a coat and some shoes, he slid them on. Heading down the stairs he glanced around the dark house seeing nothing. Moving to the backyard he glanced out the window before opening the door, Dakota’s voice made him stop.

 

“Mama. aren’t you scared?” Dakota spoke, giving Dean nearly a heart attack. 

 

“Of course not, now go back to bed, little one.” Dean hushed his worried.

 

“He sounds like he’s in pain. What if whatever hurts him, hurts you?” Dakota continued as Dean sighed, kneeling down he touched Dakota’s arms affectionately.

 

“When something may seem scary, it might only...look scary...or in this case sound scary,” Dean explained with love. “But maybe it’s not scary at all.” 

 

“How would you know?” Dakota asked. “If it's a scary or not?”

 

“By being very brave.” Dean smiled at him. “But the trick is, You got to know when to be brave and when being brave means to run.”

 

“How can you tell?” Dakota asked, his baby voice still apparent and he was confused not understanding the logic. 

 

“You’ll know right here,” Dean whispered poking Dakota’s chest where his heart was, and Dakota looked down. “Back to bed, mommy will be right back.”

 

“Okay, mommy.” Dakota yawned as he turned heading back up the stairs. Dean let out a sigh before turning back to the noise of pain outside. Dean started towards the woods, looking around following the cries of pain when Dean came across the owner of the whimpers. 

 

A male maned wolf, beautiful large and awkward whimpered with its foot in between two large rocks. Its foot was terribly mangled and it had twisted trying to break free. The wolf growled at Dean’s presence as Dean put a hand out defensively. 

 

“It’s okay, pretty girl,” Dean stated as he slowly moved closer. “Let’s get you out of there.” When the wolf sniffed the air and slowly had submitted to him, Dean moved pulling the rock away with most of his strength. The maned wolf moved it’s leg from the trap and licked it in pain, it was obvious the wolf wouldn’t be going anywhere. “...I’m going to take you home, okay?” 

 

The wolf only whimpered as Dean hesitantly touched its soft fur, Dean was surprised how soft it was and only wanted to bury its face into its neck. When Dean tried to slowly wrap its arms around its waist, the wolf whimpered as though hit and snapped to bite.

 

“Sorry, Sorry.” Dean pulled his hands away…He said he did the same thing while pregnant...if this was a girl, it was possible... 

 

Could...this one be pregnant too?

 

“Come with me, pretty girl.” Dean ushered the wolf which stood, limping it slowly followed Dean back into the house. Dean walked into the house to grab some blankets for the wolf to sleep on outside, not expecting the wolf to want to come any closer….

 

...But whimpering from his children made him stand instantly in worry. Dean stood looking over to see the wolf was now laying on the dog bed with the puppies. Softly cleaning the puppies fur as they barely responded to the nurturing use to Dean and stirred only slightly before falling asleep again.

 

Dean hesitantly moved closer, as the wolf glanced up, Dean softly and hesitantly moved a hand to pet the wolf who submitted with pained whimpers from its paw. 

 

“Let’s get you patched up, okay? Anyone who is good to my babies is good in my book.” Dean patted the wolf, who laid his head back down, Dean went to work on the foot.

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Dean was finished and the foot was bandaged as well as he could, he placed some bowls in front of the dog bed which the wolf stood to scarf down hungrily. The puppies whimpered and woke at their missing warmth but Dean slid a blanket on them making sure they were warm before putting them back to sleep.

 

“I was you once,” Dean whispered to the fox-like wolf. “Pregnant and scared...hurt.” Dean touched the once injured leg, now fully healed without scarring. “It’s the worst thing in the world to be on your own for so long.” 

 

The wolf whimpered as Dean pet it almost like...it understood Dean. 

 

“I promise, you’ll always have a warm place and food out for you, here.” Dean smiled as he gave him a couple more affectionate pats. “I think out of anyone I understand-” 

 

“Wow!” Dakota spoke coming down the stairs. 

 

“Wait-” Dean spoke but Dakota was already by his side.

 

“So pretty! Are they staying forever?!” Dakota giggled as the wolf moved to happily lick Dakota’s face when Dakota kneeled down to her. 

 

“No baby, they are only here till they heal,” Dean spoke petting the wolf. “Once they heal, they need to go back home in the wild.” 

 

“But why mama?” Dakota whimpered with tears. “I love Sam.” Dean sighed.

 

“No naming her. Besides you have an uncle Sam, we don’t need two.” Dean explained.

 

“But-” Dakota started.

 

“No buts.” Dean waved him up as Dakota started towards the bed. “I’ll talk to your father about this later today.” 

 

“But Mama-” Dakota was hushed again and told to go brush his teeth for obedience school. Which was odd to say, but werewolf puppies were ordered to attend by...technically the tribe’s leaders who were technically now Castiel and Hannah. It wasn’t like normal puppy school, this was one that taught kids how to handle their wolf abilities in a were friendly environment. Dakota liked it, and so Dean let him go to the daily daycare. 

 

Dakota listened as Dean softly collected his puppies from the wolf’s side, knowing they were supposed to be fed soon. 

 

“Just rest, girl,” Dean started petting the wolf’s nose as the wolf laid down to sleep tired from the long night. 

  
  
  



	26. I now pronounce you

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah glanced down at the results of the samples she had taken from Dean and Castiel, eyeing them as Dean sat with Castiel during Castiel’s lunch. They had snuck over to see if...it was possible to have a daughter. Dean held Castiel’s hand as Sarah gave them a sad sigh, and Dean’s...stomach dropped.

 

Sarah took a seat in the chair in front of them as Castiel gave his hand a squeeze, as Sarah looked at them.

 

“I know you were...excited.” Sarah started hesitantly, as Dean looked at Castiel. “But...a daughter...won’t be possible…biologically anyways. You see. Normally the sperm has the markers for the gender. Which in this case, Castiel does.”

 

“So…? Why then is it not possible?” Dean asked as Castiel touched his hair softly.

 

“It is because of your eggs,” Sarah spoke. “Your eggs contains Y chromosomes. Which seems to...override any possibility for a female chromosome.” Dean looked down sadly, as Castiel touched his back.

 

“I’...I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean choked out, as Castiel cupped his face.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Castiel shook his head upset. “You should never apologize, Dean.”

 

“Dakota’s going to be sad.” Dean choked out holding his hands that were shaking.

 

“No. Dean-” Castiel whispered Dean wiped his tears before just standing before storming off upset. “Dean!” Castiel moved following after him. Sarah sighed sadly, wishing she could have given them the good news.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Dakota’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


“Mr. Benny,” Dakota spoke as Benny turned to look at him as Dakota watched Benny caring for the puppies while Dean and Castiel were away since Dean asked him so nicely he didn’t mind that at all.

 

“What’s up kid?” Benny asked placing one of the puppies back into the crib.

 

“How do you do your job?” Dakota spoke as Benny picked him up leaving the room with the puppies sleeping Benny walked down the stairs.

 

“I hang out with you guys all day, and protect you from danger,” Benny stated.

 

“How?” Dakota asked as Benny opened the fridge grabbing Dakota’s snack from the fridge before sitting him in a chair in the kitchen.

 

“By wolfing out of course.” Benny patted his hair before opening Dakota’s lunch Dean made for him.

 

“How?” Dakota chewed on his chicken nuggets which he liked cold.

 

“What do you mean how?” Benny smiled at that. “You know how to transform.”

 

“But you can’t right?” Dakota chomped with his mouth open. “ ‘cause you're human?” Benny’s smile faded, as Benny seemed startled by that.

 

“W-Who told you that?” Benny breathed out, as Dakota chomped.

 

“I can smell it,” Dakota stated as Benny panted obviously having a panic attack. “Even though you hide it.”

 

“E-Eat your chicken nuggets,” Benny spoke as he moved upstairs as Dakota chewed watching him go when he glanced back over to the dog bed that was now empty. Dakota climbed off his chair, sniffing the air as he pulled open the closet to see Sam naked covering himself. His wounds now healed, however, he had no clothes, no chance to have escaped.

 

“Hi, Uncle Sam!” Dakota beamed.

 

“D-Dakota.” Sam breathed out, happy it was him and not someone else. Was he at Dean’s house?

 

“You’re human again.” Dakota giggled.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Sam cleared his throat holding his...yeah to keep the kid from seeing it.

 

“You’re expecting a baby!” Dakota giggled as Sam blushed.

 

“Y-Yes,” Sam stated hesitantly as Dakota smiled up at him. “Hey, Dakota. Could you do me a favor and get me something to cover myself?”

 

“Okay.” Dakota smiled as he ran off, Sam quietly clothed the door cold wondering how he even got here. When the door opened again Dakota held out a small blanket meant as decoration draped on the couch. Sam took it without argument, it covering himself with the very small blanket he looked like a Tarzan cloth on the tall man.

 

“I got to go little man.” Sam ruffled his hair, as he glanced around before he walked out the back door. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Bye Uncle Sam!” Dakota called as Benny slowly came back downstairs smelling more wolf than before. Dakota tilted his head at the smell.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Benny asked Dakota ignored the question.

 

“Mr. Benny, why do you smell funny?” Dakota stated.

 

“Because I had to reapply my mixture,” Benny stated. “Since the smell was fading.”

 

“But why?” Dakota stated. “I like you the way you are, Mr. Benny.”

 

“Yeah, but I’ll be... _sent away_...if they found out,” Benny whispered. Killed. He would be killed. A human knowing about werewolves? His parents would be punished for adopting him and lying he was a werewolf.

 

“My daddy won’t do that,” Dakota stated as Benny brought him back to the table.

 

“I know.” Benny lied. “Hey, Dakota, can you do me a favor and not tell your daddy?”

 

“Okay, Mr. Benny.” Dakota chewed his chicken nuggets as Dean and Castiel came into the room. “Daddy! Mommy! Am I going to have a new sister?” Dakota spoke as Dean flinched at the question.

 

“No baby.” Castiel gave him a sad smile.

 

“Awe, Man.” Dakota chewed.

 

“Only brothers.” Castiel ruffled his hair. “Brothers are cooler anyway.”

 

“Ya.” Dakota chewed happily, chomping.

 

“Thanks for watching them,” Dean spoke obviously still upset as Benny turned to look at him.

 

“It was my pleasure,” Benny spoke as Dean gave a half smile before giving him a light shoulder pat before walking up to feed his children, as Benny turned to leave.

 

“Thanks again, Benny.” Castiel waved. “Your welcome to take the rest of the day off, paid, of course, You did us a huge favor.”

 

“Thanks,” Benny stated.

 

“Tell your mom hi for me,” Castiel spoke as Benny gave a wave before letting himself out. Dakota continued to chew on his chicken nuggets as Castiel rubbed his back, taking a seat next to him. “Hey buddy, I’m sorry you aren’t going to have a baby sister.”

 

“It’s okay.” Dakota shrugged. “Girls are icky anyways.”

 

“They are…” Castiel whispered ruffling his hair before he stood to turn to Dean as Dean came down the stairs. “I got to go back to work. Will you be okay?”

 

“Of course,” Dean stated as he pressed kisses to the three puppies now happily away and hungry.

 

“I love you.” Castiel stood giving them all kisses a kiss before leaving out the door as Dakota happily continued to eat.

 

“...Dakota...where is the wolf?” Dean asked when he noticed she was gone.

 

“Sam wanted to go home.” Dakota chewed. “He left out the door.”

 

“Did you let her out?! She was hurt!” Dean spoke looking to the door with worry.

 

“Sam will be okay, Mommy.” Dakota chewed Dean turned to him and sighed, he couldn’t be angry at the two-year-old, he didn’t know.

 

“You’re right baby.” Dean kissed Dakota’s forehead before going to feed the babies.

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into his office as heather stood to move to follow him.

 

“Mr. Novak, you have an appoint-,” Heather spoke but Castiel was already facing to face with the woman inside.

 

“I see. Mrs. Lafitte.” Castiel smiled as he walked over, she smiled and stood.

 

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Novak,” Lilith spoke pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“I just gave your son the day off,” Castiel spoke. “Told him to say hi.”

 

“That’s kind of you,” Lilith spoke as he ushered her to take a seat as Heather let him out.

 

“What can I do for you, Mrs. Lafitte?” Castiel asked.

 

“Nothing….Well….. It’s what I did for you.” Lilith spoke.

 

“Excuse me?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Your mate confided with one of my close friends about your...triplets. I was able to convince her they were someone else’s children.” Lilith spoke. “Wouldn’t want that getting around would you?”

 

“I-...Thank you.” Castiel spoke as Lilith bowed her head. “I owe you.”

 

“Yes, you do. Which is why you will providing a mate for my son. Benny.” Lilith spoke. “I need a male of black blood. Someone of status that can keep him safe and no children production.”

 

“I...don’t believe in arranged marriages, Mrs. Lafitte,” Castiel spoke. “He will find someone at his own time. Give him that.”

 

“He’s human. Castiel.” Lilith spoke as Castiel paused. “He’s getting to an age where, if he does not take a mate they will grow suspicious. If he does not mate, he will go against tribe laws. If he does, he risks them finding out the truth and he will be killed.”

 

Castiel said nothing.

 

“The same reason your children are still under lock and key is the same reason mine is.” Lilith spat. “Now I ask again. Find a male of power and status that will mate my son and keep him safe...or I _will_ tell everyone your dirty secret.” She stood without another word and stormed out leaving Castiel to swallow his words.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny laughed with Dean as they walked with the kids towards Castiel’s office, Dean seemed...better than he had the day before. The...hidden sadness was still there, but at least he was smiling again.

 

“Are you excited to go to see papa?!” Dean smiled to Dakota who giggled. “We are going to be able to go next door to the shopping center during his lunch.”

 

“We can get candy!” Dakota cheered.

 

“Yes!” Dean laughed as they got to Heather who stood instantly.

 

“Mr. Novak is in a meeting...Mr. Novak.” Heather paused.

 

“Call me, Dean.” Dean smiled as he moved to take a seat, the puppies in the basket happily whimpering. “And he we will wait out here.” Benny moved to take a seat but Heather spoke.

 

“Mr. Laffite. I was told I needed to let you in...” Heather hesitated as she ushered to the door. Benny gave Dean a look but Benny slowly did what he was told. Coming into the office a quick knock, Benny paused when he noticed Castiel wasn’t alone.

 

“I don’t understand why I’m here if it isn’t about becoming a tribe lea-” Jimmy turned as Castiel turned to look at Benny as well.

 

“Benny come in, and close the door,” Castiel spoke as Benny came in and slowly took a seat next to Jimmy who slowly sat down in his as well. “Jimmy, if you do not know, this is Benny, Benny this is Jimmy.” Castiel introduced them.

 

“Hi,” Benny spoke but Jimmy didn’t respond.

 

“What are you doing?” Jimmy spoke to Castiel as Castiel didn’t speak.

 

“The last step for you becoming a tribe leader. A mating.” Castiel ushered to Benny.  “An arranged mating as stated in our tribe laws.”

 

“What?” Benny choked out.

 

“What?!” Jimmy spoke. “I-I-”

 

“It’s the law,” Castiel said. “All Tribes leaders must do it.”

 

“But you?” Jimmy scoffed.

 

“W-Wait, I don’t want to mate a stranger!” Benny choked out.

 

“Your mother arranged the match,” Castiel spoke.

 

“My mother?” Benny breathed in surprise taking this all in.

 

“It is an arranged marriage, you do not have to do more than mate. You do not have to love each other, but you will have to live together. I also ask discretion on anything you learn about each other.” Benny glanced up at this.

 

“I am _not_ mating-” Jimmy stated.

 

“Will you reject your tribe leader requirement?” Castiel spoke coldly but Jimmy just angrily stood. “We can just have someone else take the position.”

 

“ _Come on,_ then.” Jimmy spat forcing Benny’s hand into his and yanking him along.

 

“I-I’m working! Wait!” Benny spoke but was yanked out of the office.

 

“Benny?!” Dean stood as Castiel came out with a sigh.

 

“Let them go,” Castiel spoke. “They got a lot to discuss.”

 

“Who was that with him?” Dean asked.

 

“Jimmy.” Castiel sighed as Dean turned to him.

 

“J-...Jimmy?” Dean breathed looking upset. “T-...That was jimmy?”

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean changed the subject. “What’s wrong?”

 

“L-Let’s go...yeah?” Dean asked turning away as left towards the elevator with the kids. Castiel hesitated before following after him.

 

...What had gotten dean so upset?

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  


He was quiet as he sat in Jimmy’s car, listening to the sounds of the radio so faint he didn’t exactly know where they were going but this...guy he seemed pissed beyond belief. Mumbling that he thought he was free of this burden since Castiel was now in charge. Something about _real_ change Castiel had told him was bullshit.

 

When they pulled up to a rather decent size house, Benny didn’t have to question whose stuff was outside Jimmy’s house. It was his.

 

“Take your shoes off when you come in,” Jimmy mumbled before angrily exiting the car, Jimmy collected some of Benny’s stuff when he walked to his front door unlocking the door he kicked the door open and walked in.

 

Jimmy carried his stuff to the guest room, which when Benny finally took off his shoes to follow he noticed. This room wasn’t lived in, and it was obvious how model home it seemed. Jimmy placed his stuff in the room as Benny did the same to the last bit of his stuff.

 

“Well. This is your room.”  Jimmy ushered coldly. “Did you want to do this mating thing now, or later?”

 

“...L-Later.” Benny choked out when he realized he was being spoken to as he stared down at his stuff. He could barely function talking at this moment. He couldn’t think.

 

“What’s mine is yours I guess.” Jimmy scoffed ushering to everything again.

 

“...Thank you.” Benny whispered as he slowly moved to take a seat. Jimmy watched him, seeing the shellshocked look on his face, Jimmy slowly turned walking away. Benny said nothing as Jimmy gave him one last look before closing the door to his room softly.

 

...Though Benny could only flinch at the sound as though his prison door had been bolted shut.


	27. Unknown

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat at home curled up on the couch, Dean lightly chewed on his nails as he read a book silently to himself, his babies in their dog bed, with their eldest brother asleep in his room. Dean jumped slightly with the sound of scratching on the back door, Dean stood confused before walking to the door. Peering outside the beautiful pregnant wolf had returned, happily whimpering as Dean slowly opened the door.

 

“You came back?” Dean commented kneeling down as the fox like wolf whimpered and licked at his hands happily. Before the fox wolf went towards the triplets happily licking them before settling down near them on the doggy bed. 

 

Dean watched Moki raise his head blinking confused at the warmth now against him as Sam quickly licked his awake face. Which Moki whimpered looking around for Dean. Dean walked over collecting the wiggling puppy, as the others slept with Sam. Dean moved to lay on the couch cradling Moki on his chest the puppy yawned. 

 

Dean smiled wrapping them both up in a blanket he cradled him close, Dean ran soothing hands over the puppy’s back as it started to drift off to sleep again. Dean looked at his tiniest puppy, the smallest one. He was a good two sizes smaller than his brothers and Dean couldn’t help but worry about him...besides he couldn’t help but feel he was to blame. 

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: Almost three months ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean could hear Dakota’s screams as he turned away from the direction he watched them run to, to focus on the bear trap on his leg. Dean struggled and tugged at the bear trap as he could... _ smell _ how close the wilds were. There was no way he could just get his foot out in time, Dean grabbed a nearby stick trying to pry the trap open, slowly the weight started to move it open, Dean started to feel the stick start to break at the weight. Dean only having seconds to shove a rock into the slight opening he gave it as the rock held it slightly more open than before. 

 

The opening...maybe...just maybe. 

 

Dean slowly started to rip off his clothes, tossing them away into the swamp as he transformed, through the trap barely allowed it, the wolf slowly but painfully slid its foot out of the trap. The wolf whimpered pulling his leg free as blood poured onto the floor. Dean moved his leg towards his mouth, clamping his mouth around it, he hobbled away sliding under another tree.

 

Dean made sure not to spill any blood as he did, half submerged in the wet swamp, he squeezed his eyes shut he tried to keep his wounded foot from touching the bacteria ridden soil or water that half filled the tree as two wilds came over to the trap. They sniffed it, but when someone kicked one of them they only whimpered at the rough greeting. Moving away as a man in all white picked up the trap giving it a sniff. 

 

Dean could feel his blood filling his mouth but he ignored it watching the man who tossed the trap away.  Dean didn’t have to even begin who think who this man was, How he was controlling the wilds. It was...the white wolf. 

 

“He was  _ JUST _ here!” The man snapped as the wild’s cowardness. “GO GET HIM!” The two wilds booked in opposite directions, one limping from the kick as two people came dragging a body. He was beaten and bleeding, the man turned towards the body as he forced the injured man’s head back by the hair. Revealing the barely conscious Jimmy.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean jumped awake when a hand touched his face, Dean screamed causing Sam to sit up as well as the puppies. 

 

Castiel covered his mouth instantly shushing his sweat covered mate, who struggled till he slowly understood who it was. Cas. Dean felt tears fill his eyes, as he moved to hug him. Moki whimpered licking at Dean’s arm who was once happy on Dean’s chest was now no long being cradled but in between Dean and the back of the couch trying to get his mom’s attention. 

 

Castiel held him till Dean calmed down enough to turn to scoop up Moki, Castiel felt tugging at his pants as Machk and Mochni moved and happily tried to get his attention. Machk growled trying to pull Castiel’s pants as Mochni stood on his back paws scratching on his leg. 

 

“Did you two walk?!” Castiel scooped them up with kisses as they wiggled happily. “My walking boys!!!” 

 

Dean gave him a loving smile sitting up, as Castiel took a seat next to him. 

 

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Castiel spoke. “I honestly didn’t mean to stay so late. I promise I’m not breaking our promise.” 

 

“It’s fine. It’s only today that you were late home from work.” Dean spoke as he placed Moki between them, the other puppies happily moved to their youngest brother who still didn’t still understand how to do that. 

 

“No, it’s not.” Castiel kissed him. “But thank you for letting me off the hook.” Dean smiled at that before Castiel’s eyes fell to the wolf on the dog bed. “...That’s a wolf.”

 

“Y-Yeah. But she’s super friendly.” Dean spoke as he turned to Sam as well. “She’s been coming by ever since I rescued her from the woods. I think she is just looking for a place is having babies.” Castiel turned to the wolf, eyeing ‘her’ when Dean stood. “Let me put them to bed, and I’ll tell you more about it.” Dean collected the puppies carrying them upstairs to their crib as Castiel looked at Sam. 

 

“Ga do de tsa do a? (What is your name?)” Castiel spoke to Sam holding out his hand as Sam not understanding the words tilted his head panting before he tried another way. Calling Gabriel, he watched the wolf’s reaction.

 

“ _ Hello?” _ Gabriel’s tired voice came through as Sam instantly bolted towards the phone licking it happily as Castiel pulled the phone back.

 

“Hey, sorry, I know it’s late. I need to see you in my office tomorrow...Yeah, I’ll see you then.” Castiel hung up rubbing Sam’s face. 

 

“ _ Gabriel’s in so much trouble…” _ Castiel spoke in a baby voice as Sam happily licked his face, not understanding. Castiel ruffled Sam’s hair before Dean walked down the stairs and Castiel moved to him. Dean smiled up at him as Castiel whispered something into his ear, Dean smiled with a small laugh. Castiel didn’t argue as he turned on the stereo, music flooded into the room. 

 

Dean let out a laugh as Castiel softly pulled him close, both slowly dancing to a song in their living room. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny lit a smoke as he sat out on the living room balcony, the sun was only starting to peak over the forest and made such beautiful lights in the sky that was still for the most part covered in stars. 

 

Benny should have seen this coming. He should have known it would. He was going to have to mate one day. He just didn’t expect the wool over his eyes. How quickly it came. How almost tossed he felt. 

 

Benny turned when someone came out on the balcony, leaning against the railing next to Benny he helped himself to Benny’s pack. Benny eyed him as Jimmy sucked in the smoke to his system. 

 

“You know I quit.” Jimmy looked at the cigarette before tapping it lightly. “Thanks for letting me bum one.”

 

“You didn’t ask.” Benny scoffed as Jimmy tilted his head watching him. 

 

“Sassy,” Jimmy commented taking another hit. “One of the two things I know about my future mate.”

 

“One of two?” Benny asked. “What’s the first? The smoking?”

 

“That you're human,” Jimmy spoke casually but Benny was almost floored about it. “Castiel called me last night...and we had a talk. He wanted me to know this...wasn’t your idea...but I figured…No one looked as shocked as me but you. Cas may be an asshole, but he’s...trying.” 

 

“Yeah,” Benny spoke blowing out smoke. 

 

“Look, this sucks. I think we both know that. At least with normal matings, we have multiple encounters and at least know each other...we are kinda are just thrown at each other.” Jimmy stated. 

 

“I think...my mom had something to do with this,” Benny confessed as Jimmy laughed. 

 

“Dude, it’s fine...it’s...okay.” Jimmy put his hands up as Benny smiled. “What’s done is done.” 

 

“But...It’s not done.” Benny spoke as Jimmy eyed him. They still haven’t mated.

 

“Well...We can’t do the normal week long mating in the woods because you're human and...it’s dangerous with the wilds being so close.” Jimmy flicked his cigarette off the side. “But when you're ready, I promise I will do what I can to make you happy as your mate and husband….I don’t love you now, but one day I hope I do...”

 

Benny gave a soft smile at his words before he looked into his eyes. 

 

“You may be human, but you are my mate. I will not cheat on you. I will not belittle you. You are my equal and will rule by my side. What do you say? We start this mating as friends?” Jimmy spoke offering his hand, as Benny flicked his cigarette away, as Benny moved closer. 

 

“Shouldn’t we first start the mating?” Benny asked.

 

Jimmy didn’t expect Benny to forgo his hand, passing it to grab Jimmy’s chin and press a kiss to his lips. Jimmy’s eyes widened. Jimmy took a moment as he flushed Benny to his chest. Their kisses grew desperate, as Jimmy’s hand slid under Benny’s shirt lustfully. Just touching the bare flesh made Jimmy turn slamming him back against the balcony wall. 

 

Benny gasped at the roughness, as Jimmy’s eyes glowed with a color he hadn’t seen before. He had seen Beta’s with amber eyes, normal Alphas with candy red eyes. Black blood alphas like Castiel with blood red eyes and even Dean with blue, however...emerald green eyes stared back at him. 

 

_ That  _ color. 

 

He knew what  _ that  _ color meant. 

 

Jimmy looked away hesitantly, realizing his eyes now showed the truth of what he was... _ now.  _

 

“...We all have our secrets.” Jimmy whispered looking down in shame.

 

Benny honestly  _ should  _ have freaked. 

 

Benny _ should  _ have called Castiel. 

 

Benny  _ should _ have left. 

 

However, for  _ SOME  _ dumb reason.

 

Benny roughly  _ pulled _ Jimmy back into a heated kiss as Jimmy held him tightly. Forcing Benny’s pajamas shirt off as Benny moved to squeeze his ass. Jimmy slowly picked him up holding him tightly to his body as Jimmy walked them back inside. 

 

_ He didn’t know why he didn’t.  _

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stared down at yet another battle plan. The wilds were...winning. Castiel closed his eyes, as a knock on the door and Sarah came in looking down at her tired son. 

 

“You know, my receptionist is here for a reason,” Castiel mumbled as he looked down at the plans. Sarah placed a tea on the counter for him before taking a seat in front of him.

 

“She’s on a lunch,” Sarah spoke as Castiel took a sip of tea avoiding his mother. “...I’m sorry, I had to break the news.”

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel spoke. “It’s not like we would know what to do with a little girl,” Castiel spoke coldly like he didn’t care. But he did. It was obvious in his eyes. 

 

“You can always adopt,” Sarah stated. 

 

“We can’t,” Castiel spoke before looking at Sarah. “The law is the law.”

 

“You broke the law already,” Sarah stated. “There’s no saving you from a tribe’s wrath.”

 

“I can’t change it,” Castiel stated. “Not now. Everything’s so...scrambles that if I change their lives like that it might cause a panic and protests more than I already have. I don’t need more drama.” 

 

“So you pardon your kids but no one else's?” Sarah scoffed. 

 

“What choice do I have?” Castiel eyed her annoyed. “We need to deal with this war. The change will happen like I promised. I will expel the forced mating and expel the one child rule. I just need time. Please. Give me that so we at least can get one win in.”

 

“...Okay.” Sarah started patting his back. 

 

“Why do you care about that stupid law anyway?” Castiel scoffed.

 

“Because,” Sarah stated as though thinking of the most logical answer, taking a second to have the thought. “...I can’t help but think of the mother’s who cry as they give their babies to childless parents. Yes. They are going to a good home...but it’s...and it…”

 

She paused.

 

“It’s...not ever going to be the home they would have had with their real parents,” Sarah spoke sadly before beaming. “Get some rest love. You look like the dead.”

 

She pinched his cheeks. 

 

“I will, Mom.” Castiel waved her off as she gave him a loving smile before going to the door. 

 

“...Hey, it’s lunch time. Did you want lunch?” Sarah asked. 

 

“Dean and the kids have a date with me for lunch. They should be here any minute.” Castiel spoke writing down another strategy to get the hostages back. Speaking holding like he didn’t care.  

 

“O-Oh well. Do you mind if I tag along?” Sarah asked. “I-I’ll pay.”

 

“No, thank you. But sorry...It’s a family thing.” Castiel spoke to his mother looking at her annoyed. “Is there anything  _ else _ ?”

 

“...” She looked shook her head no before letting herself out. Castiel only relaxed when she left and castiel let a sigh running his fingers through his hair. His mother was just looking for any reason to bother him. Castiel was sure it was because his father was being held, hostage. 

 

Castiel rubbed his nose annoyed taking off his reading glasses. When another knock made him look up to see Dean.

 

“Hey, handsome.” Dean hummed as the kids on leashes came in barking and whimpering for Castiel as Dean held the runt of the puppies in his little front pocket. Moki poked his hand out as Castiel’s petting the lump of the puppy on Dean's chest. “Ready for lunch?”

 

“Yeah,” Castiel spoke collecting what he needed he picked up Dakota before walking with them.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dakota’ POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dakota chewed on the churro his parents had bought him, he chomped happily looking around as his parents talked. Dakota’s mouth chomped as he watched people walking by, the triplets except for Moki on their leashes happily and experimentally trying real food, which they seemed to be enjoying a lot. Dean cradled the smallest puppy who was fast asleep in his pocket, his nose twitching to his mother’s touch. 

 

Dakota looked under the table to the puppies, his eyes drawn to his parents lightly touching their legs together, how could he ever think they weren’t in love. Even when they were fighting, they just..had to touch each other somehow. Dakota didn’t think he knew of a moment without them having touch each other. 

 

Dakota sat back up when Castiel touched him wiping Dakota’s mouth before wiping the ice cream from his mouth with a cloth. 

 

His parents were talking about something boring, which Dakota didn’t seem to try to function. 

 

“He’s all sticky,” Dean commented. “Maybe churros and ice cream weren't the best idea.”

 

“We got to get you cleaned up, little man,” Castiel commented as Dakota hopped off the chair.

 

“I got it!” Dakota chewed finishing the last of his Churro as Castiel started to help himself to the ice cream.

 

“You sure, little man?” Dean asked as Dakota was already moving to the bathroom.

 

“Bye bye.” Dakota waved as he left. Dakota entered the bathroom, a little too small for the sink he climbed up on the toilet before leaning over to wash his hands in the sink. Water slid over his hands as he washed them without soap since reaching it was out of the option.

 

_ “LET ME GO!” Dean’s scream  _ made Dakota turn, but he saw nothing.  _ “STOP!” _

 

Dakota’s eyes fell to the mirror. Dean was inside. He was in the forest, struggling with someone on top of him. 

 

_ The man was trying to pin him, Dean struggled roughly.  _

 

_ “Scream all you want.” The man growled as Dean wiggled enough to kick the man in the nuts, trying to use his pain to slid away but the man grabbed Dean by his jean pockets. “In the end of the day, you’ll be my mate if you like it or not.”  _

 

_ Dean screamed when the man bit roughly into Dean’s neck as blood slid down Dean’s neck trying to mark Dean has his. Dean moved forward and bit at the man’s ear, biting a piece off as the man yanked back holding his ear before he whipped his hand back and punched Dean twice hard in the face knocking him out.  _

 

_ The man stood looking down at the unconscious omega before he grabbed Dean’s ankle dragging him through the woods without much care and blood slid down his face.  _

 

“M-Mama?” Dakota choked out as placed his hands against the mirror, Dean sliding just off the mirror, Dakota tried to move closer. “M-Ma-?” Dakota didn’t get another word in, as he slipped hitting his head hard on the sink he fell to the ground laying lifeless on the floor as his black shimmering blood spilled out of his head. 

  
  



	28. Jimmy

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mr. and Mr. Novak.” The doctor hesitated as she came out of the hospital room. Dean’s eyes didn’t leave the window of the hospital room, tears filling his eyes as he stared down at his child’s unmoving body inside the room. Castiel moved to the doctor who spoke. “I’m...sorry…but there’s nothing we can do-” 

 

Dean started to cry, as he stared at his son, pressing his hand against the glass as he listened to the doctor explain that their son was dead-....Dean paused when he noticed Dakota sit up, yawning he moved towards the bathroom. 

 

Oh shit. 

 

God Damn omega blood. 

 

Didn’t Dean himself come back to life once? 

 

Dean turned quickly looking at Cas in a panic that this human doctor will  _ notice _ a dead kid come to life!!!

 

Dean started to wave over the doctor’s shoulder, gaining Castiel’s attention who looked at Dean confused before Dean ushered to the now empty hospital bed. Castiel’s eyes widened understanding what Dean meant. 

 

The doctor turned to look at what Castiel was looking at, but Castiel snagged her attention.

 

“D-Dean go say goodbye to our son while I-I talk to his doctor about our son.” Castiel choked out. “A-Are you  _ sure _ you did everything? L-Like CPR? Like how sure sure are you that he’s dead? Like define what you think Dead is and we will compare.”

 

Dean bolted into his son’s hospital room, moving towards the bathroom just as his son was walking out half asleep. Dean kneeled down cupping his face, eyeing the barely visible scar on his forehead where a couple minutes ago you could see bone and brain. Dean pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

“Don’t scare mommy like that again,” Dean whispered as Dakota nodded.

 

“Sorry, mommy.” Dakota giggled as Dean paused not exactly sure how they were going to get him out of here without being on the front page news.

 

“Hey, Dakota want to play the burrito game?” Dean smiled as Dakota nodded happily, as Dean moved him towards the bed. Placing him on the top sheet he rolled him till he was wrapped like a burrito. Dakota’s laughter made the Doctor turn. 

 

“No, Mr. Novak, Dead does not mean heart beating every twenty minutes. Dead means dead-” The doctor turned. “What the hell are you doing with that dead body?” Dean carried the obviously wrapped body walking out of the room with it.

 

“W-We...are...Deporting him.” Castiel spoke coming up a lie on the spot...was hard.

 

“Excuse me now?” The doctor turned to him as Dean slowly slid away with Dakota. 

 

“Yeah. Um...W-We just found out that...He’s like a 40-year-old man pretending to be...an American kid. Yeah. Tragic.” Castiel poorly lied. 

 

“...Okay, let’s pretend for a wild moment...that I believe this...your...plan is to...deport a dead body?” The doctor spoke slowly as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Y-Yeah...He wanted to be buried with family in...canada.” Castiel spoke his lie. “I-I’ll personally see to it.” Castiel made a swift exit as the doctor choked out a few words, luckily a werewolf doctor came and covered just as they made it to the elevator. 

 

“I am so going to kill you myself,” Dean whispered unwrapping Dakota who laughed before he was picked up by Dean.

 

“He should have died with a wound like that.” Castiel choked out pressing kisses to Dakota’s face.

 

“Thank my omega genetics,” Dean stated as Castiel moved to kiss Dean too. 

 

“I thank them every day.” Castiel smiled pressing more kisses to Dakota.

 

“Let’s get you home, little man,” Dean spoke, as they covered Dakota in the blanket as though he fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder and quickly lead him to the car.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny sat up, his body sore from a mating with an alpha. Benny’s hands moving to the deep bite on his shoulder. One that would be associated with them forever, the one mark on a werewolf that would never fade. Benny softly rubbed the healing wound, twisting his neck and letting the muscles move before he noticed his mate was no longer in bed. 

 

Benny glanced around but the sound of something being cooked alerted him to where he was. Benny got up, sliding some boxers on before slowly coming out of the bedroom. Jimmy turned to him which Benny suddenly felt self conscious that he hadn’t decided to get more dressed. However, seeing Jimmy was only wearing an apron made him feel better for obvious reasons.

 

“Ah,” Jimmy spoke seeing Benny. “I wasn’t quick enough, I was going to make you breakfast in bed.” 

 

Benny blinked at that. Yes, he knew the Alphas who mate adore the very ground their mates walk on and spoil them...but he honestly thought this was more Jimmy than that.

 

“That’s okay.” Benny smiled taking a seat on the bar seat in the kitchen. “I don’t need breakfast in bed.”

 

“Yes you do.” Jimmy frowned. “It’s our tradition.”

 

“Is it now?” Benny laughed laying his chin on his hand amused. 

 

“Of course, we got to celebrate every single morning I get to wake up with you.” Jimmy spoke. “I mean, I can’t remember the last time I woke up this happy. L-Like I just want to go to bed to wake up with you again.” 

 

“I think that’s the mating talking.” Benny laughed as Jimmy took it personally. 

 

“I do not think so.” Jimmy laughed back wagging his finger. “Can I be love struck with my mate? Who... _ moans _ my name like a god, and can take it an Alpha mating like a champ.” Benny laughed as he watched him. 

 

“Now I’m sure that’s the mating talking.” Benny laughed as Jimmy placed some food in front of Benny.

 

“No, I mean it. I’m no saint but I normally don’t go two rounds with anyone.” Jimmy confessed. “Especially a human.”

 

“ _ Especially a human. _ ” Benny laughed. “I feel honored.”

 

“God, where have you been all my life?” Jimmy asked.

 

“A couple tribes away.” Benny spoke as Jimmy sat next to him with his plate. Jimmy took a bite placing an affectionate hand on his leg. Which Benny helped himself to his own plate. 

 

“A couple tribes too far,” Jimmy stated as he ate, Benny eyed him taking his own bites. 

 

“Now that I know we are compatible in bed.” Benny joked. “...I want to learn more about you, Jimmy.”

 

“Anything, I’m an open book.” Jimmy spoke affectionately taking his hand giving it a loving kiss. 

 

“...When did you become a wild?” Benny asked as Jimmy paused, slowly stopping his eating. “Don’t play dumb, I know exactly what those eyes mean....”

 

“...Almost three months ago.” Jimmy spoke...hesitantly focusing on his food then looking at Benny. 

 

“Was it by choice?” Benny asked.

 

“...No.” Jimmy whispered as Benny gave his hand a squeeze, Jimmy gave him a light glance and said nothing. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jimmy’s POV: Three months ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimmy grunted in pain, seeing double as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared up into glowing green eyes of a man that was pissed off to all hell.

 

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy-” The man snapped before forcing his fist back down on Jimmy’s broken face. Jimmy’s face cracked from the sickening blow, which if the other wilds weren’t holding him up, he would have fallen. “Did you  _ really _ sacrifice yourself for Castiel? For his mate?” 

 

“To keep him safe from you?” Jimmy glanced up at him. “Yes. I would.” The man smirked at that, before he grabbed a rock from the ground, slamming it straight into Jimmy’s jaw. Jimmy’s jaw shattered, and jimmy’s mouth poured blood spilling it onto the floor, as Jimmy tried to stay conscious. 

 

“You  _ know _ how badly I wanted him.” The man hissed. “You know how badly I  _ needed _ him. The brat would have been a bonus, a good test subject and leverage but not  _ really _ needed. Seeing how Dean and I will soon bare our own.” 

Jimmy grunted but unable to speak, as the man cupped Jimmy’s jaw holding it as he gripped it tight. Jimmy let out something like a scream. 

“You should know better right by now,  _ baby brother _ ...I’m not one you should mess with.”  Jimmy's brother snarled.

Dean from his spot sucked in air at the words but he went unnoticed by all parties.

 

Jimmy mumbled something but his brother laughed coldly. 

 

“What was that? Kill you?” His brother mocked. “I could never do that!...We’re family.” His brother almost tease him. “Besides...what’s the fun in that? ...Bring it here.” 

 

The men brought a box towards him, as his brother yank it open before pulling out a bloody heart, the heart still bled which means it wasn’t long ago that it was...once alive.

 

Jimmy struggled as someone held his hair back, as Jimmy struggled his mouth continuing to poor blood. 

 

“I don’t know why I have a soft spot for you, Jimbo.” His brother laughed as he kneeled down. “But maybe I understand...what a good nanny you’ll be to the first born wilds.”

 His brother hummed before he took a big bite of the heart, still warm in his mouth as he chewed before he swallowed taking another bite he gave jimmy a innocent smile. 

 

Before forcing Jimmy’s jaw open, he shoved the piece into Jimmy’s mouth. Clamping his hand over his mouth and nose, keeping him from breathing or spitting it out but he couldn’t. 

Jimmy felt the warm heart slid down his throat as his brother smiled happily letting go. Jimmy wheezed and choked, coughing and clearing his airway of blood. Jimmy’s heart was racing as Jimmy ripped away from the men that held him.

 

Jimmy screamed in agony, as his whole body felt like it would explode, he tried to vomit but it wouldn’t come up and with his broke jaw it only caused more pain. 

 

When Jimmy finally collapsed, his eyes a bright green as he stared up at the sky with a sensory overload. His body felt on fire, his body felt so sick he couldn’t move. Barely conscious as he slowly started to lose consciousness. 

 

“Welcome to the family, brother.” Jimmy’s brother smirked taking another bite of the heart. “Wish Dad were here to see this…” Jimmy’s brother paused as he slowly turned to look at the heart. “...I guess in some twisted way he was.” 

Jimmy’s brother chewed before Jimmy let out a broken sob. 

“Take him back to the house, make sure he’s comfortable. Only the best for my  _ baby  _ brother.” Jimmy's brother smirked.

 

Jimmy was yanked away, as Jimmy sobbed for his father, sobbed for what he was and sobbed for his pain.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV: Now**

  
  
  
  
  


Benny sat in silence as Jimmy softly removed his hand from Benny’s leg. 

 

“I’m...sorry.” Benny whispered. “...I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Jimmy seemed shocked that benny held sympathy for what he was. 

 

“...Yeah.” Jimmy spoke as Benny eyed his face, Jimmy looked down sadly at their combined hands. “...Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Go ahead.” Benny spoke offering the same kindness as Jimmy. “I’m a open book.”

 

“...If you knew what I was...why did you mate me?” Jimmy asked questioning as Benny stopped softly and paused. 

 

“Your words.” Benny spoke. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ “You may be human, but you are my mate. I will not cheat on you. I will not belittle you. You are my equal and will rule by my side. What do you say? We start this mating as friends?” Jimmy spoke offering his hand. _

  
  
  
  


“...You had no reason to say that to me...Technically, in your world. I am below you. I was...given to you as a mate. You could have taken me whenever. But...you...waited for me to make the move….” Benny spoke. “...No one has to be that kind if they don’t have to be...That’s why I mated you.” 

 

Jimmy smiled softly at that before he placed a kiss to Benny’s hand. They said nothing for a while, before Benny gave a soft smile looking at him.

 

“I’m...a orphan. That’s why my family...my were-family took me in.” Benny spoke. “...A wild came and killed my family. My were-family was sent by the tribe leader to get rid of the evidence and found me alive…..They took me in...claimed I was a werewolf and...hid with my mother’s homemade were smell mix. Been here ever since.” 

 

“You don’t have to tell me-” Jimmy spoke as Benny shook his head no.

 

“I want to.” Benny reassured as they softly eyed each other, Jimmy pressed him into a loving kiss, Benny slowly melting into it. Benny moaned when Jimmy picked him up, carrying him back to the bedroom as Benny let out a loving laugh happily kissing him back.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam made the once again walk of shame stroll back to his place, which Gabriel stood from the table looking tired and worried when Sam walked over to him. Gabriel pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling his omega with worry.

 

“A-Are you okay?” Gabriel asked as Sam nodded. 

 

“I was at Dean’s again. Snuck out when the maid was busy cleaning.” Sam sighed. 

 

“At least you're there, you could have been injured or killed.” Gabriel worried.

 

“You said Dean was overprotective of his babies during pregnancy. I’m sure I’m the same way.” Sam gave a soft smile rubbing his flat stomach. His wolf form was actually starting to show. 

 

“I’m just worried. I know you wouldn’t put them in harm's way.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“You’re just a worried Alpha.” Sam laughed. “I get it.” 

 

“It’s our jobs to just worry about our omegas and chase after them all night while they are safe and are having fun.” Gabriel spoke as Sam gave him a kiss.

 

“Sorry for worrying you.” Sam confessed. “But I really want something to eat.” Sam moved to the fridge which he eyed till he noticed the whole drawer of raw meat packets. “Um…?”

 

“Just...try it.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“As is?” Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

 

“As is.” Gabriel spoke. “Dean couldn’t get enough of raw meat while pregnant. Since he was the first it’s good to just...try.”

 

Sam eyed him before shrugging and pulling it open, he hesitantly took a small piece and lightly licked it. Sam made a face of disgust that slowly turned to satisfaction as Sam slowly started to shove more into his mouth.

 

“W-Well?” Gabriel asked as Sam pressed a loving kiss to his lips. 

 

“What a perfect Alpha, you made your mate and pup very happy.” Sam chewed walking away as Gabriel went red. “Thank you for spoiling us.”

 

“W-Wait,” Gabriel spoke. “W-We aren’t mated…” Gabriel commented on the mate comment.

 

“Keep this up and you might get what you want.” Sam winked chewing. “Good call on the drawer ready to go. I might just fatten up with this.”

 

“L-Let me know if you need anything, I have to go to work,” Gabriel called.

 

“Love you,” Sam called from the other room, as Gabriel blushed at that.

 

“Love you too,” Gabriel whispered before walking towards the door and went to work.


	29. Castiel's lie

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benny walked with Dean held Moki in his shirt, as the other two puppies tugged and pulled happily on the leash wanting to play. Dakota sat on Benny’s shoulders talking about the weather and how he wanted the sky purple. Dean’s eyes fell to benny’s collarbone staring as though he could see the mating mark that now bound Jimmy and Benny. 

 

“Dean, you okay?” Benny asked. 

 

“Y-Yeah. I’m sorry.” Dean looked down as he walked with him towards Castiel’s work. “It’s just hot.” Dean lied looking away. 

 

“Did you want to rest?” Benny asked concerned as Dean shook his head no. 

 

“We are almost there,” Dean spoke as Benny hesitantly nodded focusing on him. 

 

“...I might have to resign as your bodyguard. Once Jimmy becomes tribe leader of the central United states.” Benny spoke as Dean glanced down.

 

“I know. Castiel told me.” Dean stated like he didn’t want to have this conversation as ran his fingers on Moki who was fast asleep, his little runt. 

 

“...You know, you have been acting really weird around me ever since I returned from my mating week.” Benny spoke, Dean hesitantly made eye contact. “We are friend’s Dean, you can tell me what’s up.”

 

“I don’t trust him,” Dean spoke hesitantly.

 

“Trust who?” Benny asked but he paused. “...Jimmy.”

 

“...He is related to the man who is behind this.” Dean stated. “The wilds. The one who wants me.”

 

“He told me,” Benny whispered. 

 

“Why hasn’t he told Cas,” Dean asked seriously. “Why is he hiding it?! He could be  _ helping _ Castiel stop the Wilds, yet he is hiding.”

 

“And make himself a target?” Benny spoke. “You know what he is. You know what he risks by coming forward. He will be put to Death.” 

 

“Castiel will not allow that to happen.” Dean snapped. 

 

“He would not have a choice! It would be trial by the public. He would have to kill them to keep the peace.” Benny yelled. 

 

“He would never do that,” Dean spoke. “I know my mate.”

 

“Do you?!” Benny stated. “Do you  _ actually _ believe you know Castiel? Why the hell do you think he locks you and the pups away?!”

 

“W...What does that mean?” Dean whispered as Benny turned away. 

 

“Nothing.” Benny rubbed his face as Dean looked so...upset.

 

“You were referring to something.” Dean choked out. 

 

“It’s nothing. I overspoke.” Benny moved to walk inside Dean grabbed his arm.

 

“Benny, if it's something involving my children...please don’t leave me in the dark,” Dean stated as Benny was quiet. Benny softly sighed turning back.

 

“I have you ever met a werewolf’s sister?” Benny asked as Dean seemed taken back. 

 

“W...What? What does that-” Dean choked out angry. 

 

“Dean?” Gabriel spoke as he had stopped also walking towards Castiel’s office. 

 

“Gabriel?” Dean turned as the puppies whimpered for Gabriel’s attention happily jumping onto his legs barking. 

 

“Hi, Uncle Gabe!” Dakota beamed.

 

“Hi, guys.” Gabriel kneeled down petting the puppies. “They are getting so big.” 

 

“It’s any day now, they should become human.” Dean hummed as the puppies ran back to Dean happily barking. 

 

“Where’s the-” Gabriel stopped when he noticed the smaller puppy in Dean’s sweater, sleeping tiredly in his shirt. Dean softly touched Moki. 

 

“He’s a little behind on the others,” Dean confessed. “He’s getting better...I think.” Dean breathed sadly but changed the subject. “Are you here to see Castiel?”

 

“Yeah, he asked me to come in for a meeting,” Gabriel stated Dean smiled, obviously avoiding the question he wanted to ask. “Sam’s doing okay. He’s...two months sober.”

 

“T-That’s wonderful.” Dean beamed. “...So he’s doing okay? I-I heard he got a new job at a bookstore.” 

 

“Yeah, he’s starting today. He’s excited.” Gabriel spoke. “He’s...making his life better. He actually getting his shit together since-” Gabriel stopped.

 

“Since what?” Dean laughed curious to what made Sam get better. 

 

“Since...you came back,” Gabriel confessed as Dean blinked looking down smiling to himself. Though it wasn’t entirely true, he felt as though some of it was. Dean looked at Gabriel smiling at him. 

 

“Well. Tell him he’s always welcomed at my home.” Dean stated. “I’d...love to see him.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell him,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

_ He literally just got home from your house, I’d love to see him more.  _

 

Gabriel moved to hold the door for Dean who walked in with a thank you, walking towards the elevator to Castiel’s floor he paused.

 

“Hey, so...there was someone Castiel’s been telling me about a funny story with you and...” Dean walked with them as he talked to Gabriel. “...Someone from your guys tribe.”

 

“Who?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Um...shoot I forgot their name.” Dean lied. “I know I went to school with their sister.”

 

“A human?” Gabriel spoke. “I mean there was a bunch of people.”

 

“No, I’m sure they were a werewolf,” Dean commented but Gabriel paused. 

 

“With a sister?” Gabriel scoffed. “From our tribe? No. For sure they must have been human.” 

 

“What does that mean?” Dean asked as Gabriel tensed suddenly. “You  _ really _ can’t think of one person with a sister?”

 

“U-Uh nothing! Got to go.” Gabriel spoke before he quickly moving past Heather the receptionist. 

 

“H-hey!” Heather called but Gabriel already let himself into Castiel’s office. Dean watched him go, how...come he couldn’t name one werewolf with a sister?

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel glanced up from his writing on his desk, he let out a sign as Gabriel took a seat.

 

“You’re late,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I’m always late,” Gabriel spoke. “What’s up?” 

 

“...So. Did Sam get home okay?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“W...What do you mean?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“You know since he’s been spending this whole month at my house.” Castiel put the pen down as Gabriel went quiet.

 

“...Yes...he got home okay..” Gabriel whispered. “How did you-?”

 

“He’s a beautiful wolf,” Castiel stated. “A wolf breed not normally found wandering the woods behind my house.”

 

“...” Gabriel stated.

 

“When is he due?” Castiel asked Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“If he’s following Dean’s pattern he’s still got a couple months,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Have you got him checked out by my mother?” Castiel sighed, Gabriel, shook his head no. “Go collect Sam and get that done. No more secret you got that?”

 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Gabriel stood. 

 

“And Gabriel,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel turned. “...Congratulations, let me know the results.” 

 

“Thanks.” Gabriel beamed as he left out the door. Castiel let out a breath going back to the paper he was working on but barking made him look up and he happily moved to throw the door open. 

 

“My baby boys!!!” Castiel kneeled down at the jumped happily licking Castiel’s face. “I missed you!” Dakota was let down by benny who also ran to hug his daddy. 

 

“Daddy! Mr. Benny helped me tie my shoes!” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Did he?” Castiel Pressed kisses to Dakota’s forehead. 

 

“He showed me to put bunny ears!” Dakota stated as he kneeled down to retie them but his brothers happily went to tug and pull at the laces. “Machk! Mochni!” Dakota tried to pull his shoelaces back. “Let go!” Dakota started struggling with the puppies. 

 

“Stop picking on your brother.” Dean leaned down collecting the two puppies, Dean pressed kisses on their cheeks as the puppies licked his face. Castiel focused on watching Dakota explain how to tie his shoelaces. 

 

“Good job kiddo,” Castiel spoke as Dakota got it tied. He picked Dakota up who giggled happily before Castiel pulled Dean close giving him a kiss before lightly petting the small puppy asleep in his shirt. “How is our littlest one?” 

 

“He’s sleeping a lot lately,” Dean whispered, though he didn’t mean to, his voice showed his worry.

 

“He’s just a runt. He will catch up.” Castiel stated as Dean nodded before Castiel gave him another kiss. “Let’s get lunch.” 

 

“Can we get ice cream?!” Dakota cheered. 

 

“No, we are going to eat something good for you.” Dean kissed Dakota as Dakota started to cry, Castiel whispered comfortingly into Dakota’s ear as Dakota threw a fit. Dakota calmed as he sucked his thumb, calming from Castiel’s words. 

 

“I’ll meet you here when you guys are done,” Benny spoke respectfully as Dean nodded all walking away with Castiel as benny watched them go. 

 

Benny gave heather a smile as he slowly walked out of the room, placing his phone to his ear he leaned against the wall listening to it ring.

 

“Hey, love.” Jimmy’s voice spoke as Benny smiled at his voice. Sure, he was human and didn’t feel the same bond to Jimmy as Jimmy naturally felt to him...but he...adored this feeling. It felt so new. So...right. 

 

“Hey,” Benny spoke as he looked out the window. “What are you doing?”

 

“I just got off the phone with the realtor for our new place,” Jimmy spoke. “They are looking for a big private manner, with its own private lake with one big kitchen as requested.” Benny smiled into the phone. “Anything for my perfect mate.” 

 

“Actually...there was one more thing I wanted to ask for,” Benny spoke as Jimmy smiled. 

 

“Anything. I can give him a call for more stuff to look for.” Jimmy started grabbing a pen to write it down. 

 

“How about...some kids rooms?” Benny stated shyly as Jimmy paused at his writing. “I-I thought we could adopt you know..There are so many kids left without families...” He then blushed. “….I-I mean if you don’t want to I totally get it-” 

 

“I can’t wait...to start a family with you,” Jimmy spoke as Benny smiled into the phone. “Hey, are you on break? Want to get lunch?” 

 

“I’d love to.” Benny smiled as Jimmy stood up. 

 

“I’ll be there in five. Love you.” Jimmy stated as he grabbed his keys and moved to meet him.

 

“Love you too…” Benny hung up before smiling down at his phone...He thought the worse of arranged marriages...but he was happy...Super happy. 

 

“Stop smiling, your face will stay that way.” Heather joked from a bit away as Benny laughed. 

 

“Hopefully it will.” Benny smiled before waving goodbye before walking down to wait for jimmy. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean softly placed a bowl of spaghetti on the floor for their puppies,  which the puppies happily moved to chew at the little meat bowl. Dean helped himself to his own food as Dakota chomped on his broccoli pretending he was a dinosaur. Dean ruffled his hair as Dakota smiled at him before Dean heard a child crying. 

 

Dean turned and looked to see a werewolf comforting a crying little girl, she was wiping her tears speaking to her lovingly as the little girl cried over her knee. Dean watched her for a moment before his eyes fell to another werewolf family having lunch. Two parents and a little boy laughing with ice cream on his face. 

 

Dean softly glance around as he noticed more and more...there was only...one child per family unit. Moki whimpered blinking open his eyes, looking around as Dean stood softly. 

 

“I’m going to be right back,” Dean stated as he moved towards the unisex bathroom, happy they had one with a changing room which he had to go change the diaper he put onto Moki since Moki still couldn’t walk. Dean moved to the changing table in the bathroom, as Moki tried to lick Dean’s fingers as he tried to change him. 

 

A woman came out moving to wash her hands, she paused slightly seeing the puppy. 

 

“He’s so small, I remember when my little one was that young.” She hummed. “I miss having someone that small around...and god….I do miss that new baby smell.”

 

“Well, you could always have another,” Dean commented picking up Moki, who started to lick Dean’s face. 

 

“If only.” She sighed. “I would have another in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for the stupid law.”

 

“Law?” Dean asked she tilted her head. 

 

“The one child law.” She explained. “Where it’s illegal to have more than one child? Honey, you don’t know about that?” Dean looked down at Moki who was happily licking his hand. A...one child law.

 

“T-The new tribe leader must not know about it,” Dean spoke. “I-I’m sure if he did, he would abolish it.”

 

“No.” The woman scoffed. “He just reinstated it when it was up for renewal a month ago. Tribes leaders. All the same and here I thought he would be different since he mated some freak. It’s sad, the other day I had to watch someone yank a child from a crying mother and the parents were sentenced to death...Just keep that in mind and be happy with the one you got.” She gave a small smile to Moki before leaving the bathroom. Dean breathed roughly, as he held Moki. 

  
  


Dean pulled out his cell phone, shakingly dialing for Benny. Benny answered as Jimmy pressed kisses to Benny’s skin. 

 

“H-Hello?” Benny panted naked in the front seat, Jimmy nipping at his neck with loving bites and kisses. 

 

“P-Please come pick me up.” Dean choked out, Benny lightly pushed Jimmy’s chest back as Jimmy stopped looking at him in concern. 

 

“Dean, what’s wrong,” Benny asked as Dean let out soft sobs. Benny didn’t have to wait for an answer. “I’ll be there soon.” Benny climbed of Jimmy as he quickly started to get dressed. “Can you drive me to the diner down the street?”

 

“Y-...Yeah.” Jimmy started to dress as well sliding himself back into his pants and buckling himself up before quickly starting the car. Benny, however, didn’t expect to see Dean and Castiel having a full blown argument in front of the diner.  

 

Dean was crying, and Castiel was trying to convince Dean to stay, but Dean shoved him hitting him when Benny jumped out of the car picking Dean off of Castiel. 

 

“YOU PROMISED NO MORE LIES!” Dean sobbed. “YOU FUCKING PROMISED!” 

 

“I was trying to keep you and our children safe!” Castiel argued with a bleeding nose. “I won’t apologize for that!”

 

“I don’t know who you fucking are anymore!” Dean snapped as Benny stood between them. “Don’t fucking come home.” Benny stood protectively in front of Dean as Dean moved to collect his children from the table, Dakota was crying and the puppies were scooped up from the table.

 

“Dean will you just fucking listen to me!” Castiel called but benny blocked him. “STEP OFF, BENNY THIS DOESN’T CONCERN YOU!”

 

“He doesn’t want to talk!” Benny snapped back. “Let it go. Let him calm down!”  

 

“MOVE!” Castiel shoved him back, as Benny slammed back into the table. Dean yelped when Castiel took Dakota from his grasp. “Dean, enough of this. Let’s go home.” 

 

“I  _ don’t _ want to go home with you. I don’t want to be anywhere near a monster like you.” Dean sobbed. “Give me my son.” 

 

“He’s  _ MY _ son.” Castiel snapped. “Come home, and let me explain. Please. Dean, you just don’t understand.” Dean shook his head no, as Castiel looked angry. “You go, you go alone.” 

 

“W-What?” Dean choked out. 

 

“You don’t come home, you go alone,” Castiel spoke coldly. “Jimmy, take my puppies.” Dean noticed jimmy, who was cradling the injured benny who was holding his bruised arm. Jimmy eyed him not wanting to be apart of this. “The law of a separation states the Alpha has child custody. Is it not?” 

 

“...He’s right, Dean.” Jimmy whispered as Dean turned to him. “If you try to separate from him, he will have custody of the children. It’s a horrible...European law in our tribe… The Alpha’s rights….”

 

“What else,” Castiel spoke as Jimmy looked down.

 

“With you not even being a beta...you don’t even have rights as a living were a person. Legally, he could take you back home and there is nothing we can do about it. ” Jimmy spoke.

 

“I don’t want to do that, to force you to listen to me,” Castiel spoke. “I think this is just a misunderstanding...but you're stubborn. You won’t see my side right away….Please don’t make this more than it is.” 

 

“M-Mommy.” Dakota cried as it broke his heart. Dean moved to him picking up Dakota he..submitted just cradling the crying boy. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Castiel spoke as Dean didn’t argue holding Dakota and Moki close he walked the children towards Castiel’s car and got in without another word. Dean flinched when Castiel got in, Dakota crying in the back seat. Castiel looked upset that’s what he had to do to keep them. “I’m...sorry. I just...wanted to explain. I-I would never actually take the kids-”

 

“Can we talk about this tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep.” Dean whispered his hand black and blue from punching Castiel.

 

“I should look at your hand,” Castiel spoke as he reached for Dean’s hand. Dean ripped it away. Castiel was quiet for a long time as Dean looked out of the window. “...are we ever going to be okay from this?” Castiel’s voice was so small Dean almost didn’t hear him.

 

“I honestly don’t know, Castiel,” Dean spoke rubbing Moki’s back with love and care. 

 

“...I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel whispered as he started the car...and Dean...just quietly cried the whole way home. 

  
  
  


  
  



	30. Moki

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean softly gave a loving smile to Dakota who was already falling deep asleep, Dean softly tucked him in, as he caressed his face. Dean paused when he heard Dakota’s bedroom door open, which Dean didn’t turn to see who it was. Dean gave Dakota a soft kiss on his forehead but tensed when Castiel leaned over him to give Dakota a kiss as well. Dean held still before Castiel got the hint and hesitantly moved away.

 

Dean said nothing as he also moved away from Castiel at the first second he could, Castiel sighed as he watched Dean go before following after him. Dean moved to the doggy bed where Moki was fast sleep on the dog bed.

 

“Time for dinner for you, little Moki.” Dean scooped him up as the puppy whimpered.

 

“Dean. can we please talk first.” Castiel asked softly as Dean sighed moving to sit on the couch with Moki. Dean looked down at the puppy who was waking after his nap.

 

“I have nothing to say to you,” Dean whispered.

 

“Dean.” Castiel took a seat next to him. “I want to abolish that stupid law so many times.”

 

“I don’t care, Castiel,” Dean stated with a sigh.

 

“Dean, The people are scared right now, any big changes could cause them to riot. I am trying to keep the peace.” Castiel stated.

 

“By killing innocent people? That just want to have children?” Dean spoke disgusted at him.

 

“If I change the law now-” Castiel spoke.

 

“You don’t think death is pointless?! Death is all around us because of the wilds, they are looking to you for safety. Yet around you, they just get more death?!” Dean spoke as Castiel looked ashamed. Dean stood placing Moki on the dog bed, before going into the kitchen and getting a knife. Dean held it out to Castiel angrily to take.

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel sighed.

 

“I broke the law,” Dean spoke. “I had three triplets with the man I adored, and I am ready for death.”

 

“Dean.” Castiel sighed. “I pardoned you and the kids.”

 

“No. I want to be held to the same standard.” Dean snapped as Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. “...you have a mother and father sentenced to death for trying to have a second child. If they are to be put to death...I will too.”

 

“Dean-” Castiel spoke as Dean forced it in his hand as Dean turned his back to Castiel sitting in front of him.

 

“Just do it,” Dean whispered as castiel instantly let go of the knife, and wrapped around Dean's shoulder just crying into his neck.

 

“I’m sorry...I’m so fucking sorry.” Castiel sobbed as Dean softly placed a hand on Castiel’s arm softly touching it.

 

“...Then you know what you have to do.” Dean whispered.

 

“I don’t even know how to begin,” Castiel spoke Dean turned to face him.

 

“Then let me help you, Castiel,” Dean stated. “Stop trying to do this all on your own.”

 

“...Okay.” Castiel whispered as Dean cupped his face.

 

“The first thing we are going to do...is get rid of that stupid law, save those werewolves our sentenced to death, draft a omega rights and make sure beta and omega have equal rights to alphas especially in custody.” Dean stated. “I’ll help you figure it out.”

 

“I thought you hated me,” Castiel whispered.

 

“...I could never hate you.” Dean sighed playing with Castiel’s hair. “Don’t get me wrong, I am fucking pissed to all hell and I’m not sure if you’ll ever see me naked again but this is definitely the first step.” Castiel softly smiled before softly burying his face into Dean’s neck.

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered.

 

“I love you too, but you ever threaten to take my babies again. They will never find your body.” Dean threatened as Castiel nodded holding him close.

 

“...I’m sorry,” Castiel spoke. “I...I just didn’t want to lose you.”

 

“You get dumb around me. I know.” Dean whispered as Moki whimpered Dean turned looking at Moki concerned. “I should feed him,” Dean spoke as Castiel pulled back turning to look at Moki.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel wiped his eyes of tears that threatened to fall. Dean scooped up Moki who looked around confused. “Did you want me to collect the others?”

 

“No, I need to cut them off. They are starting to bite me when they feed.” Dean stated as Castiel collected Moki from Dean so Dean could strip down. “Moki’s not teething yet. “

 

“He’s just the runt,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I know. I know.” Dean stated as he moved towards the dog bed. “He’s just so behind his siblings.”

 

“He’s going to be fine,” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded sadly transforming. Dean in his wolf form looked a bit thinner than Castiel remembered. Dean licked at Moki in Castiel’s hands before Castiel placed him by Dean’s belly. Moki whimpered as Dean ushered him towards his belly but...Moki wouldn’t drink he laid down weakly. Dean once again trying to get Moki to latch on. “Come on buddy, you're scaring mommy.”

 

Castiel woke Moki up who whimpered, as He lightly moved Moki’s nose against Dean’s stomach but Moki started to lull his head. Dean whimpered as Castiel once again tried to wake Moki up, but when Moki was unresponsive Dean stood up barking and twirling upset whining as he licked at Moki.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Castiel choked out as Dean grabbed for Moki from Castiel’s hands and escaped out the doggy door just as Sneezy was trying to walk through after his failed escape attempts.

 

“Hey! Watch it!” Sneezy barked as Castiel forced open the door.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel called as Sneezy blinked. “Sneezy watched the kids!”

 

“I’m not a baby sitter!” Sneezy frowned. “I’m a wild wolf!”

 

“You’re a french bulldog! Just stay here and be a dog!” Castiel snapped forcing him inside as he bolted towards his car. “DEAN!”

 

Where would Dean go?!

 

What would Dean do?!

 

Castiel climbed into his car and drove down the street towards his mom’s house. He kept trying to call his mom when he finally pulled up to her house. The lights were on, which was a good sign. Castiel forced the door open to see Sarah turn as She softly petting Dean.

 

“H-How is he?” Castiel asked with worry as Sarah moved to him.

 

“Moki is fine, he was a little weak. I just got him to latch on, he’s eating.” Sarah moved Castiel away from Dean. “He’s just really weak.”

 

“W-Why? I don’t understand?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Castiel, runts don’t normally make it,” Sarah stated. “He just...was developing too slowly, I’m surprised he even made it this long.”

 

“W-We feed him. W-We feed him every day like you said.” Castiel choked out.

 

“We have done everything we could,” Sarah whispered. “If he survives, that’s all up to him...I think...at this point...if he can make the night, I think he will be okay but we will have to go from there-.” 

 

Castiel moved past her moving to lay next to Dean and Moki, Moki weakly drinking a couple times stopping just falling asleep. Dean would lean down licking Moki trying to wake him up, and slowly Moki would start to drink again.

 

Sarah watched sadly as Castiel laid by his mate and his child, Castiel would run small circles on Moki’s back as Moki breath started to grow rough. Castiel tried to comfort him, Moki would whimper and other times he would grow so still, only with a loving caress by Dean’s tongue would bring the puppy to movement again.

 

Castiel couldn’t sleep, didn’t want to.

 

What if his son...didn’t make it?

 

Dean seemed calm and tended to the small puppy’s needs with grace as Castiel looked like he would fall apart with any struggled breath from Moki. Dean’s attention left the puppy to tend to Castiel when tears started to fall. Castiel would calm focusing on Dean for a moment before a whimper would make them focus on Moki.  

 

Castiel would cradle his son as Dean tended to them, licking them both as their son fought for his life, weakly shaking. Castiel wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke he was covered in a blanket, a pillow under his head. Dean laid curled next to him on the dog bed as Castiel’s eyes searched for their son.

 

“Moki?” Castiel called as Dean raised his head as well letting out a yawn. Castiel stood looking around before he knocked on his mom’s bedroom door. “Mom, did you take Moki?”

 

“No,” Sarah spoke tiredly from the other room as Dean contently sniffing at something that was inside Sarah’s covered cat bed, the cat came out annoyed at the presence smacking Dean with her tail. Dean watched her go before he stuck his head into the covered Cat bed. 

 

“Dean quit messing with the cat,” Sarah called as she came out to help them but a child’s laughter made both Sarah and Castiel turn towards the bed.

 

Castiel lightly moved Dean out of the way, before scooping a small four-month-old looking child from the cat bed, the little-naked boy giggled chewing on his hands. Castiel took in the freckles and the shaggy brown and black hair, similar to his eye marking. His skin almost looked like paper, so pale that the lightest touch looked as though it would bruise.

 

“Moki?” Castiel spoke before he crushed the baby to his chest as Dean softly licked at him.

 

“Look at that, he’s very impressive,” Sarah stated touching his back. “Looks a lot better than yesterday. Would explain why he was so weak...he was trying to transform. We are lucky it didn’t kill him…”

 

“He’s so small,” Castiel spoke. “When Dakota transformed he looked two. Moki...can barely keep his head up.” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“He was a runt. I would be surprised if he was able to function on his own despite his brothers being more advanced.” Sarah spoke as Castiel turned to Dean.

 

“You don’t think?” Castiel asked as Dean barked. “H-Hey mom, we got to go. We are going to check on the boys.”

 

“Wait, let's see if I don’t have your baby clothes somewhere.” Sarah smiled as she walked into her closet. She came out with a bunch of clothes for Moki, she said she was storing for a rainy day. Castiel was grateful. “I’ll see if I can get a crib for you, too.”

 

“Thanks, mom.” Castiel gave her a light kiss before he finished strapping Moki into the baby seat, making sure it fit in before opening the passenger and letting wolf Dean into the car. Sarah smiled watching them go when Castiel pulled up to their house. He let dean out who bolted inside through the dog door, and Castiel happily picked up Moki.

 

Castiel pulled open the doors to see the kitchen a mess, food everywhere as Dakota sat at the tv playing his video games. Two other boys sat next to him, with food on their faces, Dean happily licked at the donut as the two boys giggled at the happy wolf.

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over a darker skinned boy, his hair curly black and his skin a dark tan, his eyes were a dazzling blue, and the boy who sat next to him had extremely pale complexion with white hair and black on top similar to Dakota’s. They were preoccupied with Dean as Dakota looked to his daddy.

 

“I showed them how to dress.” Dakota chewed. “But they were hungry and Sneezy said to eat everything.”

 

“Sneezy.” Castiel glared to the french bulldog who happily fat from their mess.

 

“That’s what you get for calling me a dog.” Sneezy whimpered with an upset stomach.

 

“You are a dog,” Castiel spoke when Dean licked his baby’s faces. Both looking about Dakota’s age, as Castiel moved next to his sons pulling all four into a hug pressing kisses to their heads. 

 

Castiel didn’t know what came over him, but he cried. Just holding them close till Moki started to whimper and cry, fussing noticeably. It wasn’t till a hand pulled the fussing hungry baby away and Castiel turned seeing Dean in human form now dressed cradling Moki.

 

“He’s hungry,” Dean commented down to the small baby in his arms, Castiel looked up at Dean as Dean leaned down to wipe the tears from Castiel’s face. “Why don’t we spoil the boys with Ice cream?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Really?! Before breakfast?!” Dakota cheered.

 

“Now that they are in human form I think it’s fair to allow one spoiled breakfast,” Dean spoke as he rocked Moki. “...Since you spoiled it already.”

 

“YAY!” Dakota cheered.

 

“Afterwards, We can go buy baby supplies,” Dean stated looking at Castiel. “Since he’s going to need a crib.”

 

“Fair,” Castiel stated but paused when Dean handed him the phone.

 

“But first, I think you have a call with Hannah from the west tribes to abolish some law?” Dean spoke as Castiel wiped his nose taking the phone. “Come on, boys. Bath time. Once we get you all clean and daddy cleans up the mess, you can have ice cream.” The boys giggled hanging on Dean’s arm as Dean lead them up the stairs.

 

Castiel sighed at the mess as he glared at Sneezy.

 

“Don’t look at me! I’m innocent-” Sneezy spoke as he turned to the fox wolf who had woken from the dog bed and was happily chewing on the donuts on the floor. “OI! I CALLED DIBS, YOU PREGNANT RACCOON!”

 

Sneezy barked rapidly at Sam who sat up chewing on one as he stared at him as though amused by him but ignored him to chew another.

 

“BARK! BARK!” Sneezy said bark and did not actually bark. Sam smacked him with his big flowy tail as he chewed. “Listen you fat naturo! I’m telling on you!” Sneezy bolted upstairs to Dean who he happened to run to when he wasn’t getting his way. Dean always spoiled him. “DEAN! THE STUPID ORANGE CARROT STOLE MY DONUT!” Sam slowly walked over to Castiel.

 

“You haven’t changed back yet?” Castiel chuckled as he offered Sam a donut who happily took it. “It makes me feel better you were home watching the boys.”

 

Sam climbed onto the couch next to him, as Castiel softly started to pet him, taking in his stomach which was growing larger by the day.

 

“You know, secrets just got me in trouble with Dean. Keeping you one is doubling my chances of never getting laid this lifetime.” Castiel frowned as Sam rolled onto his belly to be pet, Castiel’s eyes fell to his large...package. “Jesus and Dean really thought you were a girl-”

 

Castiel looked away as he contemplated if seeing his mate’s brother's penis was cheating. Sam whimpered to be pet again and Castiel kept his eyes away petting his rounding belly happily as Sam panted with his tongue out. When a knock on the door made Sam and Castiel turn towards the door. Castiel got up curiously as Sam followed, when Castiel pulled open the door Gabriel panted looking worried and out of breath.

 

“Gabe?” Castiel asked.

 

“Cas! Sam hasn’t been home-Oh.” Gabriel blinked seeing Sam who happily had his tongue out and was wagging his tail. “Hey, Sam.” Sam barked.

 

“He’s supposedly been here all night,” Castiel spoke. “I think he stayed longer because he knew something was wrong.”

 

“Is everything okay?” Gabriel asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, long story. Have lunch with me later today and we can talk about it.” Castiel spoke.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Come on Sam.” Gabriel spoke as Sam barked happily again bolting out towards the car.

 

“Wait,” Castiel spoke. “...What did my mom say? You saw her like I said right?”

 

“Yes... We are having one healthy pup, due in December.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel smiled softly at that.

 

“Congratulations.” Castiel beamed. “You’re going to be a great dad.”

 

“Thanks,”  Gabriel stated as he blushed.

 

“I’m sorry, we can talk more tomorrow. I gotta go make this call to Hannah.” Castiel spoke but Gabriel stopped him.

 

“Wait? For what for?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel sighed.

 

“For something I should have done a long time ago,” Castiel stated. “I’m going to finally end that stupid one child law.”

 

“You’re going to end it?” Gabriel blinked in surprise as Castiel nodded.

 

“It’s time it ended.” Castiel gave him a soft smile and turned to close the door.

 

“Two,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel stopped the door from closing.

 

“What?” Castiel questioned.

 

“We are actually having two.” Gabriel gave a soft smile before turning to leave, Castiel watched him go, Castiel smiled to himself before closing the door. Castiel moved to sit on the couch as Frenchy now satisfied with Sam gone scarfed down some more food from the floor as Castiel put his phone to his ear.

 

“...Hello? Hannah?...It’s me...do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about the renewal of the one child law…” Castiel spoke as he let his words fill the air, when Hannah had agreed he made one last call to heather to send out a notice to spare the couples already going to be killed for their second child crimes. When Dean and the kids came down, Castiel happily hung up and scooped up one of his boys to happily have ice cream for breakfast.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel slowly opened the front door to the house, as Sam bolted in whimpering happily. Sam moved to the fridge and instantly started to whimper again. Gabriel gave his lover a loving sigh before opening the fridge. A magnet fell from the fridge which Gabriel sighed placing a bowl of food on the floor for Sam before he closed the fridge happy to pick it up.

 

Gabriel kneeled down collecting the magnet and then...stopped seeing the photo. He softly picked up the photo staring...at the ultrasound of his twins. Gabriel gave a loving sigh as he listened to Sam hungrily chewing on raw meat, licking the bowl clean.

 

Gabriel ran his thumb over the twins when Sam started to growl, Gabriel stopped when he slowly turned to see Sam growling at him.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke as he put his hand up hesitantly showing he meant no hard. “Sam it’s okay. Come here, boy.” Sam whimpered and spun around as though...upset.  “Come here. It’s okay.” Sam hesitantly after a bit of coaxing moved over to him licking his face, Gabriel pet him lovingly but Sam still whimpered upset. “What’s got you so spooked?”

 

“That would be me.” A voice spoke and creaking behind him made Gabriel’s blood run cold as Gabriel turned looking over his shoulder in fear. A man stood kneeling behind him with a cruel smirk. Gabriel turned quickly falling on his butt in fear, as a bag slammed over Sam causing him to whimper as two men pulled the bag closed.

 

“I-Inias?” Gabriel choked out. “...H-How? Y-You’re dead!” Inias stood smirking himself as he stood looking down at the man as his eyes glowed green.

 

“Why is that?” Inias smirked cruelly.

 

“Because you were _sentenced_ to death,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Oh right,” Inias stated remembering it as if it were some fond memory. “Crowley sentenced me for killing that _little_ girl. I remember now.” Gabriel eyed him with fear as Inias shook his head amused. “Was so long ago, it’s hard to forget to stay dead.”

 

“H-How?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“How am I alive, when I was sentenced to death by Crowley and the other tribe leaders?” Inias smiled as though the idea was cute.

 

“Let’s say, my father, Cain wasn’t exactly that forthcoming of me when Crowley sent his _loving_ mate to put me down.” Inias squatted down picking something off the floor. “Let’s say...he _knew_ exactly what to say to make her... _lie_ about the whole me dying fiasco.” He waved it away like it was irrelevant. “Just like I know _exactly_ what to say to you.” Inias flipped the picture quickly in his two fingers revealing the twins ultrasound.

 

Gabriel growled and moved to attack, his eyes going red but he was grabbed by Inias’ bodyguards. Inias closed his eyes amused before poking Gabriel’s nose.

 

“Now Now.” Inias stood as he paced in front of Gabriel his hands in his pockets. “I don’t want _you_ or your _second rate_ mate. I _need_ the original. I need-”

 

“Dean.” Gabriel spoke looking up in fear as Inias kneeled down again.

 

“Now, you are speaking my language.” Inias winked amused.

 

“...and if I don’t agree?” Gabriel spoke when Inias punched him so hard without warning, blood slid down Gabriel’s nose as he laid unconscious.

 

Inias stood ushering his head towards the door as the man dragged Gabriel out and then Sam in his bag whimpering and struggling. Inias lit a cigarette with a match, shaking the match before tossing it away when it was out like it was nothing. Inias blew out the thick smoke before he walked towards the exit, stopping as he stared at Sarah who stared down at the ground like...this was killing her.

 

“You promised no one would be hurt,” Sarah whispered.

 

“No.” Inias scoffed eyeing her with disgust. “I promised no one dead.” He stated uncaring as he walked past her in the doorway as Sarah flinched as the door slammed leaving her alone in a hauntingly empty apartment.


	31. As well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little heavy. Sorry.
> 
> There is a mention of: 
> 
> *non-consensual sex (No detail given)
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________
> 
>  
> 
> Mention of the non-consensual sex will be able to skip. I will place a star where to stop and when to start again. 
> 
> I think you can understand what is going on without it. Since you read the motive of the white wolf mentioned before.
> 
> I will not go into any detail and that's the most we will hear about it. 
> 
> This story is darker, but I think you got that with meg's story line. The wilds storyline is dark. 
> 
> It's going to get better and No I don't do Main character death. ;)

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

Dean softly cradled Moki who fused softly, cranky and tired for a nap, Dean had been trying for hours to get him to settle down enough to sleep. At this point, Dean was trying to get him to fall asleep in his arms but Moki was too busy trying to move.

 

“You’re cranky because you're tired. And you're tired of being cranky.” Dean mumbled tiredly to the baby who laid on his stomach lifting his head and just fussing. Dean stared at him, hoping this nap would equal a nap for himself. Tired after a day with his son’s enjoying their new human bodies. Dean sighed when he heard his three son’s in the other room were obviously jumping on the bed. “BOYS!”

 

The laughter came to a stop with loud shushing which Dean sighed tiredly, glancing at the bed where his mate would normally be resting. However, Castiel was in the office late again to help the process of getting rid of the one-child law. Dean gave him the space to break his promise about being home each night, just until the law was abolished.

 

Dean softly touched Moki’s hair who continued to fuss, as Dean eyed his baby boy who started to chew on his own hands. Moki was much easier to put down as a puppy....Dean softly pulled him close petting the back of his head as Moki whimpered and continued to cry.

 

“It’s okay, my little one.” Dean hushed when barking made Dean sit up, Dean picked up Moki placing him back into the crib. Was it the fox looking wolf? Dean knew it wasn’t sneezy who was currently having a camp out with the boys in Dakota’s room. This was coming from outside.

 

Dean put on his sweater as he walked downstairs listening to the frantic and needing scratching from the backdoor. Dean sighed as he pulled his sleeves up.

 

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Dean unlocked and pulled open the door, expecting the wolf Dakota lovingly referred to as Sam.

 

...however, he was welcomed with nothingness.

 

The wind blew mildly in their backyard making a low groan as Dean stepped out into the back porch. Dean shivered at the wind as he looked out into his long yard that came to a dead stop at the forest treeline. Dean eyed the white picket fence that was too big for any child or dog to climb out of but low enough for the adults not to miss the view.

 

Dean eyed the darkness of the full moon lightened night before he walked back inside grabbing a bowl of food for the wolf he normally left out for him. Since Sam normally came through the doggy door and helped himself to sneezy’s food. Dean lightly shook the bowl to make a sound, looking out to see if Sam would come out of where he was hiding.

 

“H-Here, girl,” Dean called shaking from the cold but…

 

...no one came.

 

Dean pulled his sweater closer at another whining wind blew. Dean shook in the wind before he softly placed the food at the end of the porch.

 

Dean looked around one more time before he closed the door rather harshly than he cared to admit. Locking the deadbolt he paused, what...had him so spooked? Dean moved to walk back upstairs but paused before moving to the door once more he slammed the Dog door cover down locking it. Dean eyed the door once more before he rushed back upstairs.

 

Dean moved checking on the boys who were now starting to calm down enough to sleep, he eyed the silent room, before he moved back to his own room. Moki whimpered before Dean picked him up, Moki now calming he submitted softly to being laid down. Dean pulled him close nuzzling into his warmth, before allowing himself to drift to sleep...missing as the front door started up shaking from rough scratches once more.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Castiel's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed running his fingers through his hair as he signed a couple more papers, before glancing at the clock very lazily, pausing when he realized the time.

 

“It’s late.” Castiel cursed before he stood grabbing his coat from the chair, he turned off his desk lamp before walking out of his office locking the door. Castiel gave heather’s empty desk a look over, her lamp was still on, which she only left on when she was working. “Heather?” Castiel called, eyeing the desk before he reached over turning off the light.

 

He eyed the room once more before walking out of the room and went to walk down the stairs, missing as heather’s dead body half hanging out of a room way down the hall half hanging out before it was dragged roughly into the room with one rough yank.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel jogged up to his front door, going through his keys before he let himself in. He paused seeing Dean pouring himself something hot, the steam obvious in the barely lit room. Castiel took in his mate’s half-dressed appearance, which consisted of a t-shirt and boxers. Dean turned seeing Castiel as Castiel moved to him cupping his face he placed loving kisses to his mates lips.

 

“Nice to see you too,” Dean mumbled into the kiss as he softly moved to hold Castiel by his shirt. Castiel could not believe he came home to him because Dean seemed so unreal. So perfect he was imaginary. Castiel softly picked up Dean placing him on the counter as he broke the kiss to press kisses to his neck.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Castiel whispered as Dean smiled at the kisses wrapping arms around his shoulders.

 

“I expected you to be.” Dean hummed as Castiel let out a soft chuckle. “I know it isn’t permanent, you are just repealing the law.”

 

“I’m almost done,” Castiel mumbled burying himself into Dean’s neck. “Hannah just flew in for the meeting. We will publicly announce it tomorrow at 10 am in the town hall.”

 

“You mean today?” Dean laughed looking at the time as Castiel groaned. “You stayed late, it’s five am now, babe.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Castiel grumbled into Dean’s shirt as Dean laughed lovingly. “I got to be up in five hours.” Castiel heard Dean’s continued laughter as Castiel raised his head. “Don’t laugh at my misery.”

 

“I’ve been up with a baby who can’t decide if he wants to spit up on me or drool on me,” Dean stated as Castiel laughed at that. “Laugh it up, This is the sixth shirt I wore today.”

 

“God, how boring we have become.” Castiel snorted. “A Government Official and a parent.”

 

“Excuse you.” Dean laughed. “I’m very unboring.”

 

“Are you?” Castiel chuckled.

 

“Oh yeah.” Dean hummed before whispering. “My husband should be home any minute...we shouldn’t be holding me like this…” Dean teased flirtingly as Castiel smirked at him.

 

“Any minute?” Castiel mumbled as he playfully leaned into bite Dean’s neck who softly moaned at that. “...Then maybe he could see a real alpha take his omega.” Castiel picked him up as Dean laughed carrying him to the couch. “Shhh. More than half our kids can walk.”

 

Dean covered his mouth laughing harder before Castiel let out soft laughter. Castiel eyed his mate lovingly.

 

“...I love you, Dean.” Castiel whispered as Dean softly snorted.

 

“And I love my husband!” Dean lightly hit him laughing softly. “What kind of Affair was this?”

 

“R-Right! Sorry!” Castiel moved to kiss him as Dean laughed into the kiss cupping Castiel’s face.

 

“... _I love you too, stupid.”_ Dean whispered back as Castiel moved on top of Dean as they softly kissed lovingly. When a rough knock on the door made the two turn towards the back door.

 

“Who could that be?” Castiel mumbled.

 

“This late?” Dean looked at the wall clock as Castiel moved to the door.

 

“Who is it?” Castiel asked as Dean pulled his large sweater closer to his body. Castiel paused listening but no one responded. Castiel started to undo the locks, but Dean felt a chill....Something was wrong.

 

“Cas, Wait-!” Dean called as Castiel pulled open the door and Gabriel looked down sadly.

 

“Gabriel?” Castiel spoke as he noticed he wasn’t alone, a crowd was outside of his home.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” Gabriel whispered as The werewolves grabbed him yanking him outside to the angry mob as Dean started bolt towards him to stop them. Castiel was yanked towards a makeshift Gallow, as Castiel struggled to get free.

 

“LET HIM GO!” Dean screamed as he tried to get through the crowd, but a hand shot out grabbing his arm. Dean gasped at the touched being yanked towards someone as Inias smirked at him with his glowing green eyes. “Y-You?”

 

“MOMMY!” A child’s voice made Dean turn, his eyes widened to see his boys screaming and crying as two wilds roughly held their children.

 

“GABRIEL WASN’T LYING!” A woman gasped.

 

“THEY DO HAVE MORE THAN ONE!” A man growled as Castiel was lead onto the Gallows, people attacking him as he walked and a noose was forced over his neck as people started to scream and yell things like ‘What else were you lying about?!’ ‘How could you?!’ and ‘You killed my family when you don’t even follow the law?!’

 

“ENOUGH!” Inias yelled as everyone silenced in the crowd, only the children’s crying could be heard.

 

“Let us go!” Dean struggled.

 

“MAMA!” Dakota cried sobbing as the other two tried to get away from the bruising grip and Moki sniffed and cried. A wild silenced him with a slap on the face, and except for Moki’s crying the children grew quiet.

 

“YOU MONSTER!” Dean screamed struggling.

 

“Now now.” Inias shushed him.

 

“Do what you want to me! Let them go!” Castiel called as he was bound.

 

“You don’t have a choice on what we do…” Inias spoke. “Not anymore.” The crowd cheered as Dean continued to struggle but Inias seemed unphased by him. “This isn’t a triak. This is a sentence for a guilty man. The last of the tribes'  _so-called_ leaders.”

 

“L-Last?” Castiel choked out as a wild held out a severe head of Hannah, the crowd cheered as Dean turned in Inias’ grip and vomiting into the grass. Castiel looked away to his children as the children’s cries started up. “A ni tsu tsa, ni utsatina! (Boys, look away!)” Dakota and the boys looked away whimpering.

 

“Castiel, you have been charged with crimes of being against the people you are supposed to serve. Your punishment...” Inias spoke with a smirk. “Death.”

 

“NO! STOP!” Dean forced himself up, as cheering started as they shoved Castiel off the rickety makeshift gallows. Castiel choked out suffocating slowly as Dean tried to break away. Dean was crying as Inias pinned Dean against him, forcing Dean to turn and watch roughly behind held by his jaw so roughly Dean thought it was going to break as Castiel suffered. It wasn’t till Castiel had grown still that Dean broke sobbing as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“THE KIDS TOO!” Someone yelled as the crowd cheered.

 

“MAMA!” Dakota screamed as the kids screams started before Dean could scream, Inias forced him to turn.

 

“I can _save_ them,” Inias spoke coldly as Dean looked at him with tears. “Be mine and I’ll save them.” Dean looked at him with fear as another child’s scream made Dean try to turn, but Inias grabbed his jaw. “ANSWER, NOW!” Inias growled as Dean moved to him pressing a hard kiss into his lips. Inias smirked into the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around him holding him, as Inias’ wild guards called off the mob.

 

“M-Mommy!” A voice getting close called as Dean yanked away moving to the boys that just got through the crowd.

 

“It’s okay.” Dean sobbed grabbing Moki from the wild, as he pulled them close, holding the crying boys. As Inias spoke to the crowd calming them, claiming that this was a new beginning and that he would lead the wolves and wilds to a peace, using Dean and his union as the start of it. To prove his point, he forced Moki from Dean’s hands who cried and Inias kissed Moki’s cheek and the crowd roared to life. Inias lead Dean and the children away, as the mob followed after them. Leaving the hanging body of Castiel to rot...

  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A couple months later**

  
  
  


Dean stood in the kitchen, fixing up a chocolate cake for Dakota, his first birthday. Dean focused on the cake, the sound of a party going on in the living room. Children screamed and played in the other room when Dean finished the last bit of cake decorating. When hands grabbed his waist, yanking him back into a body as a growl made Dean grow cold to it.

 

 

*******

“Stop,” Dean whispered, trying to push the hands away.

 

“Now. I want you.” Inias growled lustfully, as Dean pushed his hands away again.

 

“Stop. Not now.” Dean hissed weakly but Inias growled forcing Dean to turn, grabbing his jaw tightly.

 

“We’ll stop when you give me my children-.” Inias hissed coldly.

********

 

 

 

“Brother.” Jimmy’s voice spoke as Inias pulled back from Dean as Dean turned away holding himself. “...On your step son’s birthday, you are in here chatting it up? You're supposed to be a host to your guests.”

 

“Where are my manners?” Inias spoke keeping his voice calm, he lovingly turned to Dean whispering cruelly. “Go get checked out...you better be expecting.”

 

“I...I will get checked out. P-Please just let me give Dakota his cake.” Dean whispered weakly. Inias eyed him nodding before he walked out to greet his guests, Dean shook as he wiped his tears weakly. “...Don’t look at me like that.” Dean let out a weak laugh. “...Even if he hurts me. I won’t give him what he wants. Giving him the child he wants...is cruel.”

 

“...I know.” Jimmy spoke looking away, Dean eyed the cake with a sigh.

 

 

 

 

*******

“...The only things that gets me through the day are my children are taken care of and...I have to be _willing_ to get pregnant.” Dean scoffed. “I guess...Omegas have to be _willing_ to be pregnant or go into heat...at least that what Sarah believes is why I haven’t...despite my kids having changed into their human forms.”

*******

 

 

 

 

“...” Jimmy hesitated as though he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. “...I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t care. It’s...just a task now.” Dean whispered as he grabbed the cake moving to walk out, plastering on a big smile. “Happy birthday to you-” Dean started to sing as Jimmy sighed sadly before walking out with him. Dean placed the cake lovingly in front of Dakota who gave a half smile. Everyone at the party sang as a knock made Inias turn, moving to let a man in the house. “Happy birthday to-”

 

Dean stopped as he stared at the man that walked in a large black trench coat, dark jeans, and black boots, he had a beard and medium shaggy black hair. An eyepatch, and a scar on his face. Everyone clapped for Dakota as Dakota blew out the candles...but Dean couldn’t stop staring at the blue eye man... the man held and the unsettling feeling it brought.

 

“Dean,” Inias called waving him over as a maid moved to help cut the cake for all the kids at the party. Dean moved to him on his command, taking Moki from a maid who had brought him. Moki continued to fuss as Dean walked over. “This is Augustus. He will be your handler.” Dean turned to look at the man eyeing him casually before turning to Inias like he didn’t care.

 

“What happened to Evan?” Dean asked eyeing him.

 

“We went-” Inias stated as Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“On Vacation and never came back.” Dean scoffed. “Oops. Did I skipped ahead-” Dean’s words were cut short when Inias looked at him coldly grabbing his wrist.

 

“I think…” Inias spoke as Dean learned not to show how bad Inias’ grip hurt him. “You have a doctor’s appointment.”

 

“...” Dean nodded weakly wanting the pain to stop, as Inias snatched Moki from his arms who cried harder. Inias walked away with the child, rocking him starting to calm him.

 

“Hey pal...Why are you crying, huh?” Inias spoke kissing his head. Dean looked on obviously upset but hid his tears before walking out. Augustus eyed Inias before following after him.

 

**_________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean slammed the back seat door closed as he covered his face angrily kicking the passenger seat. When Augustus got in, Dean stopped, just burying his face into his knees, he took the ride to compose himself. When the car stopped, Dean raised his head expecting to be at Sarah’s when he realized the car was pulled off on the side of the road.

 

“W-...Why did you st-” Dean stopped when the man softly offered him a handkerchief, Dean eyed him before he hesitantly took the handkerchief. Dean looked down at his first act of kindness since becoming Inias’ mate. “...Careful…” Augustus turned to drive. “...Evan was nice too…”

 

Augustus eyed him in the rearview mirror before starting the car and driving towards the address the GPS had given.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Augustus opened the car door for Dean who got out, he walked up to the door to Sarah’s house. Which Sarah opened the door, her smile instantly faded seeing Augustus, she looked startled but instantly turned to Dean.

 

“Come inside, love. I was expecting you.” Sarah spoke as she led him inside, closing the door she watched Augustus move to sit on the chair in the front of her house.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

**Benny's POV**

 

 

 

 

Benny took a sip of water, as he sighed in his hot kitchen. This was his days. A stay at home human, unable to leave home with the Wilds now running everything. It was after this way-

 

“You let _him_ , out!” Sarah snapped just letting herself into his house as Benny sighed turning from the kitchen.

 

“I didn’t _do_ anything.” Benny frowned. “That was _all_ your son...I _just_ happened to agree.”

 

“Agree?! There is no agreeing!” Sarah stated. “He doesn’t even _remember_ who he is and you allow him into the TIGER’S DEN?!”

 

“Jimmy thinks it would do him good being around Dean.” Benny stated. “I for one agree.”

 

“He died _once_ already!” Sarah stated. “I can’t _lose_ him again.”

 

“Really? I think you are _completely_ okay with losing a son.” Benny spoke coldly before walking away leaving Sarah in his kitchen.


	32. You don't own me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Sarah held herself angrily as Benny ignored her words making dinner tasting the sauce he was making. Jimmy walked up to the front door, slightly pushing it open. He could hear Sarah’s angry yelling as Jimmy groaned knowing he would have to make it up to Benny.

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Jimmy called as Sarah turned angrily at him as Jimmy moved to kiss benny.

 

“Welcome home.” Benny sighed obviously annoyed.

 

“Where’s my son, Jimmy?” Sarah hissed knowing the answer based on her anger.

 

“.... _here I am?”_ Jimmy joked Sarah didn’t laugh. “ _Touchy_ ,” Jimmy mumbled to himself.

 

“Why is _Castiel_ with Dean?” Sarah asked.

 

“With his mate and kids?-Oh that was a serious question?” Jimmy snuck a taste of the meal benny was cooking, as benny noticed and smacked his hand away. Jimmy beamed.

 

“You risked him being killed!” Sarah growled.

 

“I just might! But having him live out the rest of his life in my basement?!” Jimmy spoke. “As his family suffers without him?!”

 

“I know, but he doesn’t even SPEAK!” Sarah panicked. “How is suppose to call for help?!”

 

“He’s a big boy, despite memories missing, he was able to handle himself,” Jimmy stated.

 

“God damn it, how can you be so _COLD_?!” Sarah said. “He’s your brother!” Jimmy seemed angry at this, slamming a fist onto the counter.

 

“ **I’M** DOING WHAT IS _BEST_ FOR EVERYONE, UNLIKE **_YOU_ **.” Jimmy snapped.

 

“W-What does that mean?” Sarah was taken back.

 

“Leave.” Jimmy snapped as Sarah glared at him. “Leave before I say something **you** _can’t_ swallow!”

 

“...” Sarah turned moving to leave before she stopped. “...What happens...will be on your hands.” Sarah turned and walked away. Jimmy didn’t speak till he sighed and covered his face.

 

“I hate her,” Jimmy stated.

 

“You don’t,” Benny spoke casually.

 

“She thinks I’m doing this because I’m loyal Inias,” Jimmy stated. “I hate Inias, he’s a monster.”

 

“You love him too. You saw him as your brother for years.” Benny stated. “Though that wasn’t truly the case…”  

 

“The thing he has done-” Jimmy snapped.

 

“You hate him...but the hate is so strong because you are hurt by him.” Benny continued to cook. “Just as you love your blood brother and are jealous he got the life with two loving parents you wish you had.”

 

“I loved my father, Cain,” Jimmy mumbled.

 

“But you wish you could have remained with Sarah. You wished you could have had Crowley know about you. That she wasn’t blackmailed to keep Inias from being put down because they noticed she was pregnant. You wish she hadn’t agreed to keep him alive so you could be. They agreed to raise you as their son now that their son was ‘dead’.” Benny cupped his face. “It’s okay to be conflicted...loving and hating them all.”

 

“...” Jimmy said nothing as Benny moved to hold him as Jimmy buried his face into Benny’s neck and cried. Benny held his mate, pressing kisses to his skin trying to calm him as Jimmy just held him and cried.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Augustus’ POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Augustus watched as Dean pressed kisses to two of his children’s cheeks, Machk and Mochni as they laid in their own twin size beds.

 

“Mommy... I miss daddy.” Mochni stated.

 

“I know, love.” Dean petted his hair.

 

“I don’t like...Daddy Inias.” Machk started to cry, as Dean moved to him pressing loving kisses to his face. Daddy Inias being Inias’ forced nickname on them. “I want daddy to come home.”

 

“He will one day.” Dean kneeled down taking their hands squeezing them.

 

“R-Really?” Mochni sniffed as Dean wiped their tears.

 

“Really,” Dean spoke as he moved to kiss their hands.

 

“You really think daddy is coming home?” Machk asked.

 

“Of course...in fact, I know so.” Dean lovingly spoke so full of hope and love as he smiled. “Your daddy is going to come and he’s going to take him home.”

 

“I hope he comes soon.” Mochni sniffed as Dean smiled sadly.

 

“...Me too.” Dean whispered before his fake smile came on again and he kissed them again before standing. “Bed.”

 

“Love you, mom.” The two boys spoke as they moved to lay down. Dean blew them kisses, turning to leave he stopped looking upset at an empty third bed, before walking out and closing the door. When Dean moved down the hall he noticed Augustus did not follow, normally used to his handlers just getting the hint. Dean turned and watched Augustus stare at the door.

 

Dean didn’t have to ask why Augustus stared.

 

“...The third bed will be empty till Inias returns home.” Dean spoke. “...It’s how he keeps me in check. His prisoner. So we can’t run…” Dean nodded holding himself. “I never have all my children together. Inias always have one...He will bring Dakota home later.” Dean gave an emotionless smile, before walking back towards a different room and Augustus followed. Dean moved to sit in a nursery, a small one with the rocking chair and a few small toys but no crib.

 

“So every day I have feeding hours,” Dean spoke, as a maid brought in Moki who looked around almost as if he understood where he was being brought. Dean took him as the maid offered Moki to him. “Inias has set feeding hours I’m allowed to see Moki and feed him. Inias keeps us on a tight schedule, I’m sure he gave you and didn’t understand.”

 

Augustus softly nodded.

 

“These is his back up keep Dean plan. I don’t know where they keep him when he isn’t brought to me here.” Dean whispered, as he softly pressed kisses to Moki’s head as he moved to feed him.

 

“Moki...only has two months left with me feeding him...Inias thinks he’s the reason I’m...not pregnant. That I still breastfeed...I’m not sure where he will be after that since he hates when he cries...and Moki is only four months...H-He...still needs tending...So I’m assuming...” Dean blinked back his tears as Dean softly moved to feed Moki as Augustus respectfully looked away, as Moki blinked up lovingly at his parent. Augustus’ eyes hesitantly looked back to see the sadness on Dean’s face.

 

Did...Dean think Moki would be given away?

 

“...You can’t speak can you?” Dean spoke as Augustus hesitantly shook his head quickly looking away, Dean nodded softly. “It’s better...that way. Less likely you will end up dead here.”

 

Dean glanced down lovingly at his son, as Augustus hesitantly looked back at him from the corner of his good eye. When the time came for Dean to say goodbye, Dean held himself with the strength he lovingly kissed his baby as the maid came back in taking him. Dean gave a sad sigh when the maid left him alone. After the front door was heard, Dean left the room following the rules to see his son and walked down the hall.

 

“I’ll show you to your room. Just follow the schedule to a T and keep your head down. Maybe you’ll be fine after all. ” Dean spoke, as he walked down a little down the hall and opened a door, Augustus walked in before Dean looked around the room. “...just toss Evan’s stuff...your stuff is here, just...leave it in the suitcases, it will be easier for the next guy to toss.” Dean closed the door coldly as Augustus moved to sit on the bed, pulling out the schedule Inias had given him. He read the words over and over but the words for the end of the day which came right after Moki’s last feeding, and Dean tucking away the last child for the night would always make him pause.

 

**-My mate and I will not be disturbed for any reason once our door is closed.**

 

After a While Augustus, as though haunted by the words laid down in his bed, closing his eyes, he let sleep take him.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Augustus’ POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Augustus stood waiting for the door to open, Inias came out smirking to himself before he headed off to work. Augustus watched him go as after a couple minutes, Dean came out smelling of a fresh shower, hickies and rough bites on his neck obvious as Dean started to walk out of the room quickly.

 

“Let’s go. I’m already late.” Dean mumbled not happy. Augustus followed without another word as Dean walked down the stairs happily greeting the three older children who were getting ready to go to school. Dean pressed kisses to their faces and got them ready with Augustus close by.  
  
Dean said an extra long goodbye to his boys when they finally dropped him off at school, pressing kisses on their cheeks when the bell rang the younger boys went to preschool and Dakota went deeper into the school for kindergarten.

 

Dean smiled watching two of his triplets play with the younger looking children despite it being the other way around. Dean gave them a sad look watching them for a few minutes before he hesitantly got into the car to keep his schedule when a phone was passed to him. Dean took it reading the text.

 

_I think we will be late to your next appointment._

 

“Why?” Dean asked as he handed back the phone watching as Augustus typed and handed it back.

 

_The car isn’t working._

 

“What?!” Dean blinked handing it back. “...r-really?” Castiel softly shook his head no, but Dean got it slowly smiling to himself getting the hint as he moved near the window to watch his children just a bit longer. Dean only got a few hours a day to see his children...now he at least had a couple minutes more.

 

__________________________________________________________________

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel glanced at the clock as he worked on the farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, chopping wood. When loud crying made him turn as one of Inias’ maids brought over Moki who sniffed and cried. He missed Dean, and Gabriel moved to him taking him from the maid before she turned and walked away. Going to collect him later, Gabriel looked at the small baby who chewed on his hands whimpering.

 

“Hey, little guy,” Gabriel spoke pressing kisses to Moki’s head which he started to calm down. A small bell chime made Gabriel glance up. “Let’s go see Uncle Sam.”

 

Gabriel walked into the house grabbing a few things before walking into a closet, he waited for the door to be locked behind him. He stood in the darkness holding Moki before the wall in front of him unlocked and Gabriel pushed it open to see Sam in his wolf form large and pregnant, he sat on a makeshift bed Gabriel had been allowed to make him.

 

Sam whimpered happily to see Gabriel, as Gabriel softly placed Moki in the dog bed next to Sam as Sam softly licked at the small boy. Gabriel traded the empty food bowls with clean ones before putting food and water into the bowl. Sam has been in his wolf form every day for the last couple days. Gabriel knew that meant he was getting close. Within the next month, Sam would give birth.

 

Moki giggled as Sam tended to him, Gabriel knew Inias did welfare checks on them. To make sure Gabriel hadn’t tried to break the rules. Gabriel knew better. Sam was to remain in this room away from him, and only three times a day was Gabriel to see him. If Sam ever broke the rules, this room would be Sam and his children's’ tomb. The room was solid metal and only one pipe lead to the fresh air in the room.

 

However, this room wasn’t _just_ a room.

 

It was a large oven, that Inias threatened to light if ever Gabriel broke the rules...and Gabriel never did.

 

“Look at you, my love.” Gabriel smiled. “Our babies are getting so big.” Gabriel ran his fingers over his belly feeling the pups moving underneath.

 

“He is getting large, isn’t he?” Inias spoke as Gabriel turned looking in surprise. “Any day now, hm?” Gabriel nodded as Inias kneeled down petting Sam.

 

“As you know, you are taking Moki at the end of this new month,” Inias spoke.

 

“I thought you were giving Dean two months,” Gabriel asked but was quiet when Inias stared.

 

“Another month extra would be a waste of a good month start to make our own children,” Inias spoke coldly. “You will be taking him in four weeks.” Gabriel hesitantly nodded as Inias eyed him.

 

“Do you have a list of what you require this month?” Inias spoke, Gabriel nodded pulling out a list from his pocket that Inias skimmed over. “...A prepaid cell phone?” Inias scoffed.

 

“To phone Sarah,” Gabriel spoke nervously. Ushering to Sam. “For when Sam goes into labor and care thereafter. I will follow your rules and only visit during the visiting hours, The cell phone will only be to contact her. Please…”

 

“...No,” Inias spoke as he shoved the list into his pocket.

 

“N-No?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Sarah will be busy focusing on making sure Dean is carrying. She will not be able to visit.” Inias spoke coldly.

 

“P-Please. What if something goes wrong?” Gabriel choked out.

 

“Let’s hope it all goes right,” Inias started eyeing him, as Gabriel said nothing as tears filled his eyes.

 

“...Can...I at least be granted the ability to see him more regularly…?” Gabriel whispered. “...Since he will be unable to have a doctor?”

 

“...No,” Inias spoke as he put back on his hat, and turned walking away, Gabriel flinched as he watched him go before Gabriel weakly collapsed onto his knees next to Sam. Sam whimpered trying to comfort him but Gabriel could do no more than cry.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Augustus’ POV**

  
  
  
  


Augustus watched as Dean got another shot into his arm, in hopes from Inias to make him more fertile. Dean looked so...lost as Sarah slid a band-aid over the shot.

 

“He wants me to start giving these every day,” Sarah whispered. “It’s dangerous at those levels.”

 

“It will not make me produce the child he wants,” Dean spoke. “But I will not die for him.”

 

“I know…” Sarah spoke putting the needle away before she sighed looking at him. “Why don’t you skip a couple days. Go have some...you time.” She offered. “I’ll say you were here.”

 

“...” Dean smiled at that, happy for the first ounce of freedom.

 

“I-I can?” Dean spoke as Sarah nodded.

 

“Two hours of freedom of day, how does that sound?” Sarah stated as Dean nodded. “You can start now if you’d like, just be back at the end of the month.” Dean beamed climbing off her chair as he grabbed Augustus’ arm yanking him along. Sarah gave him a loving smile as Augustus started to drive.

 

Augustus listened to Dean’s instructions as they drove almost twenty minutes to a nearby town countryside. Dean rested his head against the window feeling the sun on his skin for what felt like the first time in so long. Augustus asked Dean why he wanted to waste some of his time to drive to a town so far away.

 

Dean didn’t answer but when the car pulled up to the forest Dean got out, eyeing the woods with familiarity before he walked into the woods. Augustus walking with him, till they came to a ring of the trees that Augustus forced apart in respect for Dean. Dean walked in, eyeing the almost overgrown space. Dean eyed the tree trunk with a small abandoned burrow. One that Castiel once made him for the week of their first mating. The one Dean had made their first son’s den, and the one Dakota was born into.

 

Dean softly kneeled down moving to lay in the den that brought him so many fond memories. Dean allowed himself to cry, burying his face into a small stuffed animal and sobbed for the man he could never mourn in peace. As Augustus moved to sit down at the entrance and let Dean the peace he deserved.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One month later**

 

The hour he got in freedom, he spent it here for the last three and a half weeks...with Augustus. 

Soon...tears turned to stories and Dean would talk for hours...just dumb stories ranging before Dean became anything to Castiel, till just before Castiel’s death. Dean was much happier with his prison and lived for the hour he would have alone up here. Augustus would smile and listen, sometimes he would write into a cellphone to communicate but normally he left Dean to his therapy of talking to him about everything and nothing at all. 

Dean...actually saw them as friends.

  
  


_We should head back._

  
  


Dean glanced at the text Augustus had typed into his phone before Dean nodded sadly. Augustus got up before he moved to help Dean out of the hole, When Dean got out he tripped crashing into Augustus’s chest as Dean broke into laughter. Augustus laughed as well, Dean fixing himself to be upright, but they...didn’t pull away.

 

“...” Dean eyed his face, taking in the scars and eyepatch before it fell to his lips then looked away. “ I forgot what it is like...to be in someone’s arms who doesn’t leave bruises...”

 

Dean’s fingers slid softly against Augustus’ chest. Augustus stared down at Dean, both unmoving as Dean gave a soft sigh fixing Augustus’s shirt waiting for Augustus to let go of him now steady when he realized August didn’t let go. Dean slowly and hesitantly glanced up looking at Augustus’ eye.  

 

Augustus leaned down hesitantly as Dean felt himself moving in too when Dean moved his face away.

 

“W...we can’t...I’m Inias’...I-...I’m sorry.” Dean breathed before he moved away, Augustus watched Dean get into the car without another word. Augustus nodded before following after him.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Augustus POV: That night**

  
  
  


Dean waited in the nursery for his son, Augustus stood beside him and watched as Dean paced nervously, the visit was late. Something wasn’t right. When he heard his cell phone ring, Dean put it to his ear.

 

“Where is Moki?!” Dean snapped. Augustus didn’t have to guess who he was talking to. “You _gave_ me another month, you can’t just take it away! The earliest you can wean a baby is six-” Dean went quiet, as he listened to the phone. Angrily wiping the tears from his face he agreed before hanging up. “...I have a doctors appointment instead from now on. More Fertility drugs. Come.”

 

Dean stormed out of the room, as Augustus followed giving one last look to the cribless nursery before following after. Dean sat in silence as Augustus drove to Sarah’s making it up the backroads they normally took.

 

“...Pull over.” Dean spoke angrily as Augustus glanced into the rear view mirror. “You heard me pull over.”

 

Augustus pulled over listening to him as Dean quickly took off his seatbelt before Augustus could even look back at Dean. Dean climbed onto Augustus’ lap from the back seat as Dean gripped his face and eyed his face with anger and tears.

 

“He...doesn’t...own...me.” Dean hissed eyeing Augustus’ face before he slammed his lips. Augustus moaned in relief into the kiss as he gripped Dean roughly, as Dean instantly moved to yank off his top, Augustus’ hands happy to touch Dean’s bare chest. Not caring if their rough and lustful movements kept hitting the horn in the remote countryside.

 

Dean felt the feeling of tenderness after so long, and learning touching doesn’t have to leave bruises.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel rocked Moki who had been crying to be fed, he wanted Dean and Gabriel didn’t know how to give that to him. Over the last couple hours, Sam had been panting and whimpering. Gabriel had been waiting in agony listening to Sam do this all alone. Gabriel kept trying to be busy, kept trying to make Moki take the baby food which Moki refused.

 

When he heard the bell chime, Gabriel moved into the closet with Moki and when it finally opened revealing a bloody messy Sam tending to two very orange and black puppies. Gabriel broke down into tears, moving to press kisses against Sam’s forehead.

 

“You did it, baby.” Gabriel cried as Sam whimpered weakly. Tiredly. “You did so well.” Gabriel picked up one of their twins, checking them over in silence with one hand, the other handling Moki. “I don’t know how we did it. But...We got ourselves girls, Sam. Beautiful girls.”  

 

He put the last one back down near Sam’s stomach which they latched on without compilation. Gabriel set Moki down on the clean section of the dog bed, noticing the food bowl was empty and the water was nearly so.

 

“Took a lot out of you to have them.” Gabriel petted his head, he moved back into the closet to grab some of the food and water for Sam. When he exited the chamber it closed shut behind him. “WAIT! NO! NO! NO! THE DOOR STILL HAS A FIFTY-THREE MINUTES TILL IT CLOSES! PLEASE! OPEN IT UP!!! MOKI’S IN THERE! SAM NEEDS FOOD AND WATER! PLEASE!!!!!” Gabriel pounded on the door but the door didn’t open. Gabriel slid down the door listening to Moki’s cries and Sam’s whimpers muffled by the door...and cried. Knowing it would be twelve hours till he could get to them again...


	33. Silence of Mourning

 

 

 **Augustus' POV:  
**   
  
  
  
 

Dean panted as he panted roughly as Augustus held him, their naked bodies covered in sweat and cum. Dean shivered his arms wrapped around Augustus’ shoulders as Augustus tended to his body with soft touches and kisses. 

 

“I...can’t believe we did that.” Dean laughed as he met Augustus’ lips in a smiling kiss. Augustus nodded moving to kiss him again happily. Augustus pulled back as he grabbed his phone in the passenger typing something in. 

 

_ Your fertility shots...I came inside? _

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean softly ran his fingers through his hair. “I have to be open to pregnancy…there was only one person I ever wanted that life with.”

 

_ Castiel? _ __  
  


Dean read it and nodded sadly. 

 

“...I’m sorry I put you in this situation...and I’m sorry I keep bringing up my ex,” Dean whispered sadly.

 

_ You’re allowed to mourn, Dean. I won’t take it personally.  _

 

“You are a really nice guy.” Dean looked down at his nails picking at them. “...we shouldn’t do this again...I risk getting you killed.”

 

_ I can take care of myself. _

 

Dean smiled sadly, as Dean slowly looked at him again. Augustus eyed him, sadly taking in the eyes that looked so broken. Augustus moved closer kissing Dean as Dean softly kissed back holding him easily before Dean hesitantly broke the kiss.

 

“...I’m going to hurt you...I can tell you are starting to like me...and...” Dean whispered hesitantly looking away. “....I can’t love you, Augustus.” 

 

_ I know… _

 

Dean glanced at him at that and Augustus softly pressed a couple more kisses to his lips feeling Dean melt into it. Dean moaned softly before Augustus pulled back handing him the phone.

 

_ But If I can make your smile for a moment...then all the pain of you going to break my heart is worth it. _

 

Dean looked down smiling at the phone, as Augustus smiled to himself. 

 

“...I can’t come home smelling like you.” Dean laughed. 

 

_ I know a place. _

 

Augustus slid himself back into his pants as Dean dressed in the passenger seat, and when Augustus walked up to an apartment that was Jimmy’s emergency hideout in case anything came up. Which Dean followed before he let him into his apartment. Dean took in an empty apartment. 

 

“Bare.” Dean commented as Augustus looked around and shrugged before opening the bathroom door for Dean. “Why thank you.” Dean smiled before going to the bathroom. Augustus moved to take a seat as the shower went off, Augustus covered his face as he took in a deep breath. 

 

Dean might be right about one thing…

 

...Augustus really liked Dean…

 

...and he knew it was going to hurt. 

 

...but…

 

“Augustus.” Dean spoke as the door opened and Dean popped his head out. “Can you get me some soap and shampoo?” Augustus nodded as he got up to move to the supply cabinet.

 

...he was okay with that.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Augustus's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked into the house smelling nothing like what Augustus or he did, running into Machk and Inias who were just getting home as well.

 

“M-Mommy!” Machk cried as Dean picked him up pressing kisses on his skin. Dean rubbed his back as Machk held on. 

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Dean asked as Machk cried. “What did  _ you _ do?!” Dean snapped at Inias. 

 

“He needs to learn to control his mouth when spoken to,” Inias stated coldly as Dean rocked Machk. “I disciplined him.”

 

“He hit me, mommy.” Machk sobbed as Dean glared. 

 

“You  _ ever _ lay a hand on my sons-” Dean screamed pointing a finger in Inias’ face.

 

“Or what?” Inias asked coldly. 

 

“I have been forth coming with your demands...but I will not humor them any longer if you ever touch  _ my _ sons again. Do you understand?” Dean hissed as Inias didn’t speak whipping a hand back he backhanded Dean before he turned to Augustus. 

 

“Take Machk and put him down, I will need to show my mate to hold his tongue.” Inias spoke coldly as Dean held his face. Machk was crying as Dean hesitated. “....Do not make me put the boy down.” Dean handed Machk to Augustus with tears threatening to fall down his face before Dean pressed a kiss to Machk. Inias wasn’t kind as he grabbed Dean’s arm hard enough to bruise and lead him upstairs. 

 

Machk cried as Augustus held him carrying him to bed, ignoring any noises that came from Inias’ room. Augustus sat on Machk’s bed rocking him as the other two brother bolted to him looking over the swelling bruise on Machk’s face. 

 

“Are you okay, Machk?” Mochni spoke as Machk cried burying his face into Augustus’ neck, a loud whimper in pain from Dean made the children flinched. Augustus looked towards the door, Dean was normally quiet whenever their door was locked, Inias wasn’t being even slightly kind. 

 

Augustus pulled out his phone typing into it, he showed the kids but the kids shrugged scared by Dean’s random whimpers and the sound of crashing. 

 

“We can’t read yet,” Dakota spoke as Augustus paused and hesitantly nodded before opening his mouth. 

 

“C...Can you get a book?” Augustus spoke, his voice extremely raspy. Mochni moved grabbing a book, and Augustus took the book worn from daily readings. Augustus opened the book eyeing the page as Augustus cleared his throat. When Dean cried out again the boys moved to hold Augustus in fear. 

 

“YOU DARE BACK TALK ME?!” Inias screamed before more crashing. 

 

“Once upon a time.” Augustus started as he spoke louder despite sounded more like he was a smoker than anything. “There was a little prince who loved nothing more than to eat cherry pie-” Augustus wrapped an arm around them holding them close as the boys listened, soon the sounds of Dean’s pain ended. The boys slept on Augustus who held them, Machk being the last one up who was almost fully asleep. 

 

“Mr. Auggie...” Machk sniffed. “...I don’t like you very much.” Augustus paused his loving petting as Augustus slowly started to pet again.

 

“Why is that?” Augustus asked as Machk softly sucked his thumb. 

 

“Because you smell like my daddy…” Machk mumbled as he slowly buried his face into Augustus’ neck before softly allowing him to drift to sleep. Augustus said nothing as he cradled them close before he himself falling asleep. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Augustus' POV**  
  
  
  
  
  


Augustus jumped slightly at a touch to his skin, Dean looked at him softly with a loving smile as Augustus cupped Dean sore and bruised face instantly as Dean hesitantly looked away. It had been all night and still Dean hadn’t healed? Obviously Inias had beaten him harder than before. 

 

“The kids were dressed and brought to school by the maid today,” Dean spoke. “I didn’t want them to see…”

 

“...” Augustus said nothing as he eyed Dean’s face before Dean slowly moved Augustus’ hand away from his face.

 

“Come on, we should get the day started. I’ll be downstairs.” Dean whispered giving him a sad look before walking out of the room. Augustus followed him out, moving to his room to change. He stared into the mirror, he couldn’t get Dean’s bruised face out of his mind, as he turned once dressed and followed him out. 

 

Augustus drove in silence as he drove Dean down the backroads to Sarah’s, Dean stared out the window. Using the cold glass to ice his face, when he felt the car slowing to a stop. Dean turned to look at him when Augustus turned to look at Dean. Augustus cupped Dean’s face looking at him, mapping the bruises and cuts on Dean’s face before leaning in he pressed soft easy kisses to each wound. Taking time and care to almost kiss the bruises away, Dean closed his eyes as tears slid down his face. 

 

How long has it been since someone to kiss away his pain?

 

“I’m sorry…” Augustus spoke in his raspy voice and Dean opened his eyes breaking at his words, Dean moved roughly kissing Augustus desperate for his soft and loving touches as Dean lead Augustus into the back seat of the car.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Gabriel's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel had the supplies ready as he waited outside the door for the door to allow him in, when the clock hit ten am the bell chimed. The door to Sam and the others was opened as Gabriel rushed inside. How long had it been since he heard Moki cry? He had ran in with worry, expecting the worse. However despite Sam being tired and sticky, everyone was alright. The babies drank needingly at the substance Sam provided for him. Gabriel’s eyes fell to three heads that happily drank, Gabriel took in his daughters and the obviously larger white puppy. 

 

...Moki.

 

“You are one smart puppy.” Gabriel touched the puppy no longer in human form. Cold and missing his mother, Moki found comfort in the next best thing. Gabriel was worried what would happen if he refused to eat...He was so thankful. Sam lovingly licked at the three puppies, as Gabriel gave him a loving sigh petting him softly lovingly. Gabriel traded out the food and water bowls. 

 

Sam sat up moving to drink as the puppies whimpered and complained, as Moki yawned. Sam drank the water, Gabriel petted him lovingly moving a small bowl to clean Sam of the sticky blood and fluid. Gabriel moved him away from the puppies as he cleaned Sam with care. Sam whimpered which Gabriel would lovingly press kisses to his skin. 

 

“I was thinking Sadie and Candice.” Gabriel spoke. “What do you think?” Sam licked Gabriel’s face lovingly as Gabriel dried him with a towel. Sam shook now feeling himself clean and dry. Gabriel lovingly pressed kisses to his fur before Sam turned away looking to the food and helped himself as Gabriel moved to fill the water again. 

 

The puppies whimpered for Sam’s warmth as Gabriel turned to look at his daughters before fishing small makeshift sweaters from his pocket. Crochet puppy sweaters Gabriel had made as one of his forms of entertainment when he had nothing else. He slid on a green sweater and one blue one on the other onto his girls before placing a pink one on Moki. 

 

“Don’t worry,  I made you one too, Moki.” Gabriel spoke as Sam moved to take a seat with the puppies. Gabriel moved to help the puppies back to Sam’s stomach as Sam laid his head down tiredly. “Not done with yours yet, Sam.” Gabriel chuckled. “We are all going to match when I’m done but...I’ve been so obsessed with making them stuff...I haven’t really got started.”

 

Sam licked his face and Gabriel loving pressed kisses to the most beautiful wolf’s fur. Gabriel moved to lay next to him, just wanting to be next to him. Gabriel softly pet his children and moki with love as Sam laid next to him. Missing him too.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
**Dean's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


How had one Spiteful one night stand become an affair? 

 

Dean desperately was carried by Augustus to the almost empty apartment, Dean clinging to Augustus almost as though he needed him for air. The almost two hours a day, twice a day Dean was skipping out on his visits with Sarah were now spent in this apartment. Losing himself to loving touches and easy sex, keeping the horrible life outside these walls forgotten. Dean saw this as his...Sanctuary. 

 

The one place he could laugh, cry and just be free for less than two hours a day before he had to return home to his cruel mate. A home where his children knew they weren’t love. Where Dean had to play house with the man that ruined his life, because the cruel man was the only person who knew where his son was- 

 

“Dean?” Augustus called as Dean glanced up chewing on some pizza, sitting naked on the bed as Augustus dried his hair walking around in his jeans. “Did you eat all the pizza?” Dean looked down at the Pizza he happily had eaten. 

 

“What? It was good.” Dean stated with an awkward laugh. “You can eat my last slice.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you liked it.” Augustus leaned down kissing him as Dean gave him a loving kiss back before Augustus moved to sit next to him. “What did you want to eat for dinner? I was thinking Chinese.” 

 

“...We will not be able to come back here for dinner.” Dean spoke as he continued to eat. “Inias will be accompanying us to Sarah’s to see if I’m carrying.” Dean chewed uncaring. “...It’s because Moki has almost been gone a month…”

 

“Ah,” Augustus spoke with a sigh. “Won’t he get it through his head? It’s not going to happen.” Dean nodded in agreement chewing finishing his pizza before he stood up. 

 

“I need to shower, the boys will be out of school soon.” Dean hummed pressing a kiss to Augustus’ lips before Dean moved to shower. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
**Dean's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in silence in the backseat, staring at the window as Inias rubbed Dean’s knee affectionately. Dean seemed not very interested in Inias and seemed to ignore him completely, judging by the slight glancing Augustus gave in the rear view mirror. It was noticed by Inias or his bodyguard as they came to a stop beside. 

 

When the car came to a stop at Sarah’s Dean got out after Augustus opened the door to him. Dean got out with help and walked inside with a small thank you, Dean walked inside. 

 

“Hello everyone,” Sarah spoke as she patted for Dean to climb up on the chair. “Dean, any pregnancy symptoms?”

 

“No,” Dean stated with a sigh.

 

“He threw up,” Inias stated as Dean looked at him annoyed. 

 

“I choked on my lunch a week ago.” Dean corrected. 

 

“Well, we can check,” Sarah stated as Dean lifted his shirt. Dean flitched at the gel, cold to the touch as Sarah looked. “And Dean is…” Dean waited for the normal no, so he could clean himself off but a choked out noise. “...pregnant.” 

 

Dean paled as Inias moved to the screen to look at the small fetus inside his mate, as he spoke happily at the discovery. However, Dean wasn’t paying attention to Inias at all. Dean’s fear was focused on Augustus who...must have realized the same thing. 

 

The baby inside was not Inias’. 

 

But his. 

 

Dean’s eyes ripped away from Augustus as Inias pressed loving kisses to Dean’s face as Dean pretended to be happy. Augustus stared unable to look away as his eyes focused on Dean’s flat stomach and his child who laid inside. 

 

“Our first.” Inias beamed before he pressed a couple more kisses to Dean’s lips before focusing on Sarah to take some pictures of the child to honor the occasion. 

 

...Dean couldn’t help but vomit on the floor.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
**Dean's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean...was free. 

 

Inias let him off his schedule…

 

Inias was to the moon with the idea of the first Wild and hybrid child. 

 

Dean...felt like a bomb went off. 

 

Inias promised to no longer...force himself on him. 

 

Why would he need to?

 

For now, the deed was thought to be done.

 

Inias was happier...

 

Dean, however, had his focus on avoiding Augustus’ gaze, who seemed to linger on him as they walked in. 

 

“Boys, how about Ice cream to celebrate your baby siblings!” Inias spoke as the boys glanced towards Dean.

 

“It’s okay if you want to go,” Dean spoke holding himself, but the children already knew better than to... _ reject _ Inias’ kindness.

 

“Alright,” Dakota spoke hesitantly as Dean nodded. 

 

“Coming Dean?” Inias spoke as Dean quietly shook his head no. 

 

“I’m no...not feeling very well. I should lie down…” Dean spoke seeing the twinge of anger in the rejection. “...for the baby’s sake.” The rejection was now more accepted. “Could you spoil us with some snickers ice cream when you return...? I know they will be hungry later.”

 

“Ah. Of course.” Inias spoke. “I will bring you the biggest tub.” Inias leaned forward as Dean played along accepting the loving kiss. Inias ushered the boys along as his bodyguard followed. Dean watched the boys give him one last look before they left out the door. Dean let his composer calm down as he gripped his hair having a panic attack. 

 

“I-I can’t be pregnant.” Dean panicked. 

 

“Dean.” Augustus moved to him grabbing him as Dean almost collapsed. Augustus caught him bringing him to Augustus’ room, sitting him on the bed. “Breath.” Augustus would not allow the conversation to continue till he calmed down at least a little. “I thought you have to be open to pregnancy.”

 

“I-I do.” Dean choked in tears. “I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” Dean covered his face. 

 

“M-Maybe…” Augustus hesitated as Dean glared at him. “...Okay. Not maybe.” 

 

“I don’t  _ know  _ how  _ this _ happened.” Dean sniffed upset. “But I  _ know _ this isn’t  _ his. _ ” Dean grabbed his hand touching Augustus’ hand. “This baby…? Can’t you feel it?...It’s pure...beautiful...It’s...you.” Augustus paused staring at the stomach his hand that caressed the flat belly. “You have to feel it too…”

 

Augustus hesitantly nodded as Dean held his head and sighed.

 

“I’m going to be sick,” Dean whispered as Augustus moved to his cabinet to get something to ease Dean’s stomach. 

 

“...It’s going to be okay.” Augustus spoke he was shaking from nerves and...excitement, trying to keep Dean calm. “I don’t know how it happened, but I’m not going to abandon you. We will figure this out….How could this have happened?”

 

“...I don’t know.” Dean covered his face rubbing it before he sat up holding himself, moving he grabbed the trash can he vomited roughly into it. Augustus listened to Dean vomit and looked for frantically for something to ease Dean’s stomach. 

 

“Bread. T-That’s what my mom gave me when I was sick.” Augustus turned moving down the stairs to get some sort of food for his stomach. Anything to ease his stomach. “I-I’ll be back!” 

 

Dean felt...better after vomiting. Dean rubbed his sore stomach, as he tossed the trash can back into the corner of the room when he knocked it into Augustus’ dresser hitting something metal onto the floor. Dean cursed as he moved to collect it from the floor, as he kneeled down he paused at a ring he never thought he would see again. 

 

The ring Dean had given Castiel on their mating week. Dean’s own ring tossed away after Inias had claimed him as his mate. But this ring. This...was on Castiel’s hand the night he died. 

 

“I got you toast,” Augustus spoke nervously holding out a plate of toast. Dean stared at him in disbelief as a single tear slid down his face just staring at Augustus. “...What?” 

 

“...Sit down.” Dean spoke as Augustus blinked, Dean angrily stood as Dean forced him to sit on the bed. “Sit down!” 

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Augustus spoke.

 

“Is this yours?!” Dean held out the ring.

 

“What?” Augustus questioned.

 

“IS. THIS. YOURS.” Dean yelled. 

 

“Yes!” Augustus spoke confused taking it from Dean holding it in his hand. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Who is your mother?” Dean snapped, as Augustus looked confused. “WHO IS YOUR MOTHER?!”

 

“...I-...I don’t-” Augustus blinked, as Dean moved to the bathroom grabbing a razor as Augustus looked confused. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Dean demanded more than asked.

 

“What?” Augustus eyed him. 

 

“DO. YOU. TRUST. ME.” Dean yelled. 

 

“Y-Yes...but-” Dean moved to sit on Augustus’ lap forcing him down. Augustus yelped as he froze feeling Dean move the razor against his neck, he kept perfectly still only hissing when Dean accidentally cut him in his swiftness. 

 

Blood slid down Augustus’ neck as Dean stopped staring down at the marking. Along Augustus’ neck was the indent of what looked like a rope. Was this why Augustus sounded so raspy like he downed forty packs of cigarettes a day? Why...he was carrying a child...from him? Dean’s fingers slid against Augustus’ neck as Dean raised his eyes to look at….

 

“C-Castiel…?” Dean looked at him as tears started pouring down his face, he tossed the razor away. 

 

“W...What?” Augustus choked out, as Dean moved to hold him crying. 

 

“I-I missed you so much.” Dean sobbed him. “I-I thought you were dead. I-I thought you were dead...”

 

“D-...Dean, I’m not him.” Augustus spoke as Dean cried pulling back to cup his face.

 

“Y-Yes you are! You are.” Dean sobbed. “Why else do you have the wedding ring I gave him?”

 

“I-It’s just a ring-” Augustus choked out.

 

“The indent of a rope marking?!” Dean cried. 

 

“I-I had an injury-” Augustus tried to explain.

 

“Why I’m carrying your child when I only ever believed in the idea of children  _ with _ castiel?!” Dean cried. “You are him! You are Castiel!”

 

“Dean...I’m sorry…” Augustus choked out as Dean sobbed. “...Castiel is dead.”

 

“No, he’s not... he’s you.” Dean sobbed as though he was clinging to this, but Augustus spoke soothingly, cupping Dean’s face as he cried. 

 

“...I’m sorry, Dean.” Augustus shook his head. “But I’m not Castiel-”

 

“....” Dean sat lifelessly, his whole being broken by shattered hope as Dean softly stared off. Dean got up and walked to the door. 

 

“D-Dean-” Augustus sat up as Dean opened the door and walked out without another word. Leaving Augustus in the silence of Dean’s pain.

 


	34. The Ultimate

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in silence as he ate his steak dinner, Augustus stood a bit away in the doorway. The boys were helping themselves to their own dinners as Inias sat on the other chewing on his own. The house was silent except for the sound of forks scraping glass plates.  
  
Augustus’ eye watched Dean who had not spoken to Augustus since the awkward Castiel confrontation.

 

Dean...was mourning the man he loved once again.

 

Dean’s hand slid over his stomach as he ate, stopping only to clean his sons’ hands or mouth. Dean focused on his food once again, when Dean’s voice almost so small if it wasn’t for the boys looking at him, it would have gone unnoticed.

 

“...Can Moki come home?” Dean whispered, as Inias glanced up at that, placing his fork down he crossed his fingers staring at Dean. “...Now that I’m pregnant.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be a lot of work on you, my love?” Inias spoke as though it was common sense. “Having to deal with your pregnancy and deal with _Moki’s_ needs?”

 

“I’ve done it before,” Dean spoke shaking.

 

“No, No,” Inias spoke going back to eating. “It would be too hard on you, I wouldn’t be a good father to allow this.” A tear slid down Dean’s face as he looked down at his shaking hands. “Besides, how selfish of you would it be to neglect our child for him? You need to devote your time to our son...Just be lucky for the boys you have, that they are self-reliant.”

 

Dean didn’t know what overcame him, he slammed his fist into his plate, as blood poured from his hand. Inias stared at him coldly as Dean’s blood pooled on the plate.

 

“M-Mommy.” Dakota spoke as Dean shook in anger his other hand gripping his knife as he stared at Inias. Inias calmly stood wiping his mouth.

 

“Come on, boys,” Inias spoke. “Mommy wants some alone time.” Inias moved to walk past Dean as the boys followed hesitantly. Inias smirked as he leaned down whispering softly into Dean’s ear. “ _I dare you._.. Then you’ll _never_ see your _son_ again.”

 

Inias pressed a loving kiss on Dean’s cheek as he grabbed his coat from the coat rack calmly before walking out leaving Dean alone. A tear slid down Dean’s face, when Augustus’ hand slid lovingly over Dean’s hand. Dean turned to see Augustus softly taking the knife from Dean’s almost white knuckled grip. Dean shook softly as he looked away.

 

“You know hurting yourself accomplishes nothing,” Augustus spoke.

 

“Why do you care?” Dean snapped as Augustus stared at him almost as though the words stung.

 

“...because I love you,” Augustus spoke as Dean forced himself to stand angrily slamming the broken plate into the wall.

 

“SO DOES INIAS!” Dean snapped his chest heaving. “YOUR LOVE MEANS NOTHING!”

 

“Does it?” Augustus asked as Dean was taken back.

 

“...Does what?” Dean asked confused.

 

“Does it truly mean nothing to you?” Augustus spoke but he didn’t sound angry. He sounded calm. “Or does it hurt because you are falling in love with me?” Dean took a step back as Augustus walked a bit closer. “After all your promises to a dead man that your heart and soul die with him...but you find yourself wanting love again and that scares you-”

 

Dean slapped him...hard, as Augustus shut his mouth as Dean eyed him before he moved away to walk away but Augustus grabbed his hand stopping him. Dean moved to slap him again, to force him to let go but Augustus slid his tongue over Dean’s bleeding wound, cleaning it with his werewolf saliva. Dean winced at his hand as Augustus tended to it.

 

Dean submitted to the touch, and even let Augustus tend to the wound wrapping it while Dean stood looking away.

 

“Do you need anything?” Augustus spoke, Dean, eyed him. “...Anything for the baby or you?”

 

“...” Dean paused before he opened his mouth. “...Find Moki.” Augustus paused at this. “...I’m worried...He isn’t….” Dean opened and closed his mouth upset. “ _...alive_...anymore.”

 

“Dean.” Augustus cupped his face as Dean moved away from his touch.

 

“...Please...I...just want to know he’s safe...” Dean spoke pulling his hand away when Augustus finished patching him up. Tears started to pour down his face as Augustus pulled him close, Dean couldn’t help but sob holding him tightly. “...I just want him to be safe.”

 

Augustus held him throughout Dean’s rough sobbing, trying to calm him...but he knew better. He knew the kind of man Inias was...and he just hoped with everything...they were both wrong.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jimmy’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimmy pressed loving kisses to his mates’ neck, panting after rough sex on the couch. Benny hummed at the affection sitting on Jimmy’s lap, as Jimmy held him close.

 

“God, I just love you so much,” Jimmy growled as Benny laughed moving to kiss him again.

 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Benny hummed as he pressed more kisses on his lips. Jimmy hummed as he moved to climb on top of Benny.

 

“It’s...what? One round for every year I was born?” Jimmy hummed as Benny snorted. Jimmy laughed as well, giving Benny a nip on his mating mark when the front door slamming open made them pull back. Benny grabbed a blanket that hung over the couch, he covered himself as Jimmy sat up to look over the couch to see Dakota and the other boys looking around happily.

 

“Hi, Uncle Jimmy!” Dakota beamed as Jimmy gave a slight salute as benny tossed the blanket onto Jimmy to spare the children. Benny already half dressed as Inias walked in looking around.

 

“Hello, baby brother.” Inias hummed eyeing Jimmy’s mate as Benny got a shirt on. Jimmy stood tying the blanket to his waist as he moved to stand in front of Inias blocking the view of his mate. “Still a human I see.”

 

“We decided to keep it that way.” Jimmy crossed his arms, as Inias watched Benny lean down to greet the small children.

 

“Uncle Benny, where’s Sneezy?” Dakota asked.

 

“He’s outside,” Benny spoke. “Want to go see him.” The boys nodded happily as Benny moved to let them go outside with him.

 

“....Shame.” Inias clicked his tongue. “You’re missing out on breeding him,” Inias smirked as he watched Benny talking to Dakota. Jimmy moved in front of the view as Inias eyed his baby brother. “Easy…I don’t need your mate. I have what I want.”

 

The words made Jimmy uneasy as Inias moved to sit on the table.

 

“I didn’t get a congrats from you,” Inias spoke as Jimmy hesitantly got dressed.

 

“For?” Jimmy asked.

 

“...Dean’s pregnant.” Inias stated as Jimmy paused his movements, the words immobilizes him. Jimmy took a second to compose himself enough of getting dressed. “We are due in October.”

“C-...Congratulations.” Jimmy spoke as he turned to his brother. Inias eyed him.

 

“You don’t sound too thrilled about having a nephew,” Inias spoke.

 

“What does Dean think?” Jimmy spoke as Inias smirked.

 

“He’s thrilled,” Inias stated. “Finally going to have a genetically superior offspring. One worthy of his gift.”

 

“He has beautiful children worthy of his gift already,” Jimmy stated coldly.

 

“...He might not have some for long.” Inias spoke cruelly as Jimmy shook at his words. “...I’m only kidding.”  Inias laughed taking an apple taking a bite of it as he climbed off the counter. “Do you think so badly of me, that I’d hurt children…?”

 

Inias walked past Jimmy who was hesitant to follow him with his gaze.

 

“Watch the children for me, would you?” Inias stated. “I need to take off for a bit.” Jimmy hesitantly nodded as Inias walked out the door and left Jimmy with a chill down his spine.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel cut wood as he passed time till he waited till he could see his children and moki again. Gabriel wanted nothing more than the hours to pass and for him to finally be with them again. Gabriel stopped when he noticed a car pulling up in the driveway. Gabriel held the axe, ready for anything when he paused seeing Sarah climb out of the car.

 

“A-Aunt Sarah?!” Gabriel choked out as they bolted to each other. Sarah hugged him tightly as Gabriel let out choked breaths of happiness.

 

“Gabriel, you look so thin,” Sarah spoke cupping his face as he tried just not to break into tears.

 

“S-Sam had the babies. T-They are girls.” Gabriel choked out, as all emotions rushed to him. “H-He did it all on his own-”

 

“G-Girls?” Sarah blinked. “T-That’s entirely different than Dean’s...maybe different varieties and mutations of Omega? Can you take me to him, so I can check on him and the girls?”

 

“I-I can’t, not until-” Gabriel started but a voice spoke.

 

“The door should be open,” Inias spoke looking around.

 

“B-But the time?” Gabriel looked at his watch.

 

“I made an exception,” Inias stated as Gabriel lit up moving to grab Sarah he led her towards the room where Sam and the children where.

 

“Why, hello Sam,” Sarah spoke as Sam stood happily moving to lick her face as the puppies whimpered. The girls woken up by the movement started to wiggle confused. Sarah lovingly pet Sam before picking up the girls. “Why don’t we take you out into the light and get you looked at huh?”

 

Gabriel went to object knowing the rules Sam nor the girls should ever be outside the room, but Inias stepped aside for Sarah as she exited. Sam not knowing any better, picked up Moki by the mouth and followed after them. Gabriel stared at Inias worried he would be angry but he eyed him and walked out before sitting on the single arm chair. Sarah took her own seat in the living room, glancing over the healthy and beautiful color girls.

 

Gabriel hesitantly walked out, slowly and hesitantly moving to be with his children in the living room. Inias paying no mind as he played on his phone, Gabriel took a seat near Sarah who now held all the puppies, watching as Sam had bolted out the front door playing in the grass he had missed for so long. Gabriel watched him roll in the grass in the sun since he was locked away.

 

“They are very healthy, Gabriel,” Sarah spoke as she even picked up Moki. “And I recognize this cutie! Hello, Moki!” Moki panted as he tried to lick her face. She laughed as she pressed kisses on his skin. When Sam finally came in her smile faded slightly, ushering Sam closer she glanced at a small lump on the back of Sam’s leg that made her looked concerned.

 

“What is it?” Gabriel asked as Sarah turned to him.

 

“...That lump.” Sarah stated, she touched it as Sam ripped his leg away. “Sorry, Sorry...boy.” Sarah softly pet him as Sam whimpered.

 

“W-What is the lump?” Gabriel asked.

 

“It’s an obvious tumor,” Sarah stated. “Especially since he’s so thin, this is concerning.”

 

“L-Like cancer,” Gabriel whispered, Sarah hesitantly nodded.

 

“I will have to check it out under the knife to be sure since cancer is common in his type of wolf. If it is...we will have to plan out the steps and plans to help get him cancer free.” Sarah stated petting Sam. “I will take him tonight and get started.”

 

“B-But he can’t leave.” Gabriel choked out with worry.

 

“I’ll allow it.” Inias sighed not really listening. “Sarah you can do what you need to for your patient. If you need anything let me know.”

 

“...Alright.” Sarah stated. “We can get some formula you can feed the babies till Sam is back in the morning.” Gabriel nodded, as he focused on inias who seemed...to not care at all.

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah loaded Sam into the car, as Sam whimpered wanting nothing more than to stay with his children. Sarah gave him a loving pet before closing the door and walking up to Gabriel.

 

“I’ll bring him back in the morning. You have my cell phone number if anything goes wrong.” Sarah stated.

 

“I-I don’t have a pho-” Gabriel started but Inias handed him a cell phone standing near the car.

 

“I’ll let you know the results as soon as I know.” Sarah finished as Gabriel stared at the phone nodding. She moved getting in the car, as Inias glanced up from his phone.

 

“The formula will be here in one hour,” Inias stated. “You don’t have to use the room any longer...unless you give me a reason to force you to.”

 

“...why are you being so nice?” Gabriel spoke as Inias eyed him.

 

“Because the debt you’ll owe me for this,” Inias spoke with a smirk. “An indebted man is worth more than a loyal one...and one day I will ask for your service and you will give it without hesitation…”

 

Gabriel watched him go, as Inias get in the car and drive away, leaving Gabriel to tend to the puppies in his arms. His little girls’ first moments in the sun...

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Augustus’ POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean vomited roughly into the toilet as Augustus stood at the door listening to Dean suffering miserably from morning sickness. Augustus...didn’t know how to help him. Dean was colder to him since the Castiel incident. He knew it was Dean’s defense mechanism. He tried not to take it personally. Inias was coming home any minute and any chance of Augustus comforting Dean was out the window.

 

He wanted to hold Dean. Rub his back affectionately.

 

God how it killed him to pretend not to love him or the baby inside him.

 

“Is he vomiting again?” Inias spoke as Augustus turned to see Inias set down the car keys on the side table as the boys sounded downstairs obviously home and waiting to play. “My poor mate.” Inias walked towards the door but paused noticing how close Augustus had been to the door. Almost as though he...was _concerned._ “...So how do you know my brother Jimmy again?”

 

“I’m your cousin.” Augustus cleared his throat. “From your mother’s side.”

 

“Ah. Yes. The deformed one. “ Inias eyed him. “You know. It’s funny. I recall you being at least six years younger than me...but you look around my age.”

 

“Life wasn’t very kind.” Augustus touched his face as Inias took in his reactions suspiciously.

 

“...I can tell. You are hard to look at.” Inias eyed him mockingly. “I don’t know how my mate can stand to look at you. I know I hardly can’t.”

 

“...” Augustus said nothing.

 

“...Let me see your eye.” Inias spoke curiously. “The one under the eyepatch.” Inias waited as Augustus paused at the request before realizing he wasn’t kidding. Augustus hesitated before he slowly moved his hand towards his eye patch. Inias watched. Augustus flipped the eyepatch up, revealing his scarred up eye, he slowly opened his eye, pale white eye. He was obviously blind in that eye. “That’s DISGUSTING.”

 

Inias laughed mocking Augustus as Augustus said nothing.

 

“Only a face a mother could love, ya?” Inias slapped Augustus’ arm hard as he calms his breathing. “...Now I’m going to go bang my mate. You go do something up to your speed. Go play with the children.” Inias waved him along. Augustus said nothing as he pretended the words didn’t phase him as he went downstairs. He was just trying to gauge his reactions. Augustus was getting too obvious. He needed to control his emotions.

 

“How are you doing?” Inias spoke as he entered the bathroom, he could barely make out Dean’s sickly reply as Augustus walked down to the children who beamed at him.

 

“Mr. Auggie!” Dakota laughed as he took his hand. “Want to play Pokemon with us?”

 

“Pokemon?” Augustus asked as he was lead to a table where the boys sat him down. They boys didn’t exactly know how to play Pokemon. It mostly was them picking their favorite Pokemon and placing it down because it had a star rating. Only one Pokemon automatically won the game.

 

They gave him cards as he watched the children battle out which Pokemon had winning star rules and which was an exception.

 

The children fought over every single card, and Augustus only got sidetracked by Inias who in truth had not went to ‘bang’ his mate, but instead was trying to spoil their ‘hybrid’ offspring by bringing Dean some food. When Inias had gone back upstairs with some food, Augustus turned looking at his hand of cards feeling so much better to know Inias hadn’t forced himself on the sick Dean and _their_ child inside him.

 

“I win,” Augustus spoke placing a Pikachu on the top as the kids stared in shock. “What? Pikachu wins right?”

 

“...How did you know?” Dakota asked.

 

“What you explained it didn’t you? The rule that Pikachu is the ultimate?” Augustus spoke as the kids slowly shook their head no.

 

“It’s dad’s rule,” Dakota spoke. “He made it up because he didn’t know any of the other Pokemon...said it was only fair he decided the ultimate.” Augustus stared down at the Pikachu card as the children stared at him in silence. “Mr. Auggie...how did you know that?”

 

“....I...I don’t know.” Augustus spoke as he stared at the card, not sure how he did….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. You'll owe me one.

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat on the couch tiredly a blanket draped over him, Dean pressed kisses to his sons’ foreheads as they went to school. Dean cupped their faces, taking the time to make out their faces and lovingly kissing their forehead. When Inias came up, he cupped Dean’s face before kissed Dean who barely reacted to it. Almost as though Inias didn’t exist. 

 

Inias placed a hand on his belly which got a reaction out of Dean. Dean sucked in air as Inias leaned forward kissing his belly. 

 

“Daddy loves you, so go big and strong okay?….” Inias stated to the baby before he kissed Dean one more time before, he stood. The boys being ushered out by the maid, as Dean only let out air when the door closed, Dean already missing his boys as Dean pulled his sweater close. 

 

Augustus’ eyes fell onto Dean who slowly slid his eyes over to him. 

 

“When was the last time you ate?” Augustus spoke as Dean shrugged as Augustus walked into the kitchen.

 

“This morning?” Dean shrugged.

 

“You’re lying,” Augustus spoke. “You haven’t eaten today.”

 

“The baby makes me vomit,” Dean whined when Augustus eyed him from the kitchen. “...I never had morning sickness this bad before with any of the other two pregnancies.” Dean sunk into the couch pouting. Rubbing his stomach with a frown. “I just want to go a day without being in the toilet.”

 

“Here.” Augustus held out a plate of food which Dean took with a sigh as he sat up, Augustus taking a seat next to him as Dean slowly bit at a Tuna fish sandwich the instant touch of the food to his tongue made Dean want to vomit but... Augustus moved closer to him holding Dean close, as Dean sucked in air.  Augustus lovingly held him, his hands moving to Dean’s stomach as the instant need to vomit was soothed. Dean slowly chewed, calmed now that the urge was gone. “Better?”

 

“M-...Much…” Dean chewed. “H-...how did you know that would work?”

 

“...The baby was just missing his daddy.” Augustus whispered as Dean stopped chewing, feeling Augustus’ loving hands as Dean felt tears slid down his face. Augustus noticed as Dean gave a loving smile at him. 

 

“...I’ve been missing his daddy too,” Dean confessed eyeing his face in tears. “I love you, Cas-”

 

“Dean.” Augustus sighed pulling back.

 

“Don’t  _ Dean _ me.” Dean sobbed as Augustus watched Dean bury his face into his knees. “... _ please.  _ Not today.” 

Augustus sighed eyeing Dean’s broken form before he pulled Dean onto his lap,  Augustus softly leaned down rubbing his nose against Dean’s lovingly as Dean sniffed. 

 

Making sure Dean finished all his sandwich before he pressed loving kisses against Dean’s lips, as Augustus held him closely their lips moving against each other. Dean submitted to each touch wanting nothing more than it, Augustus picked him up, carrying him upstairs to his bedroom needingly.

 

...knowing he would have to clean everything once they were done to keep their love and the baby they made from it a secret. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel glanced up when he heard the harsh whimpering and scratching at his front door, Gabriel who was currently cleaning his daughter of poop that she somehow managed to roll into in her sleep. Placing her on a blanket now clean, he moved to the door to open it, as Sam whimpered rushing in wiggling and moving to lick his mate who smiled happily at his return.    
  
Sam looked good, his fur seemed as though he got a proper bath, and a whimper from his daughter made Sam bolt to her, licking the excess water from her fur as Moki wagged his tail trying to help. Sam raised his head to see Moki standing, which he still hadn’t accomplished the skill. He licked his cousin helpfully before he fell over onto Candice, as Sam lovingly nuzzled against Moki before he sat down licking at the wet fur. 

 

“He’s happy to be home,” Sarah spoke as Gabriel held the door wider for her to come in.

 

“This isn’t home,” Gabriel spoke. “This was a prison we have learned to care for.” Sarah’s smile faded as she nodded. “So the lump?”

 

“Good news. It wasn’t cancer.” Sarah spoke as Gabriel offered her a seat. 

 

“Then what is it? It obviously is causing him pain?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“It looks like an injury, that never healed right…” Sarah started taking a seat. “His bone fused incorrectly.” She showed him what it looked like by using her hands as an example. “...Do you remember when he could have gotten an injury like that?” 

 

“...” Gabriel glanced down as a wave of sadness hit him. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV: Months before**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam whimpered in the bag as the wolf tried to break free of the sack, Gabriel’s vision coming to as he groaned in pain. What hit him? Gabriel sat up before he moved to the sack realizing his pregnant mate laid inside. 

 

“S-Sam?!” Gabriel spoke before a light stunned him just as Sam was freed of the bag. Gabriel then realized where they were. Gabriel glanced around a large but metal structure as Sam whimpered. Gabriel’s hand moved to soothe him, as a voice spoke on a speaker. 

 

“Gabbie Gabbie Gabbie.” Inias’ voice spoke as Gabriel remembered what had happened. Inias had taken them from their apartment. “Welcome to your little hobble! Isn’t it nice? I had it made  _ especially _ for you!”

 

“Let us out Inias!” Gabriel snapped as he stood. “When Castiel finds out you have us, whatever you’re planning will be done!” 

 

“I see Castiel as no threat.” Inias laughed coldly, Gabriel stopped at that. “In fact, you’ll be playing a small role in his downfall.” 

 

“I won’t let you hurt Castiel,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“You are so naive to think you have a choice,” Inias smirked. “Now, I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen. You are gonna break your mate’s leg and then you are going to do realize you have no choice but to do everything I say.” 

 

“The HELL I will!” Gabriel snapped as Inias laughed cruelly. 

 

“Then you’ll notice the room is going to get...a bit  _ hot _ ,” Inias smirked when Sam’s loud whimpers of pain started as Sam tried to keep his feet off the floor. 

 

“S-Sam?!” Gabriel choked up as he quickly took off his jacket wrapping it around his mate before picking Sam up who whimpered nuzzling him now free from the heat. Gabriel held him as Gabriel could feel the heat rising from the floor. “STOP! STOP! PLEASE!” 

 

He heard the sound of a click and the metal whine with the room stop as it slowly started to cool in the room with the heat now leaving. Gabriel touched the floor hesitantly before laying Sam onto the floor with his jacket underneath as it cooled. 

  
“Do you understand what is at stake now? Either you break your mate’s leg and be able to live. OR listen to the sound of your mate dying in agony with your little babes inside him.” Inias smirked. “Get the  _ game  _ now?” 

 

“P-Please. I-I’ll do what you ask! You don’t have to hurt him.” Gabriel choked out but Inias laughed cruelly. 

 

“See this is what you must learn…” Inias whispered cruelly. “That you don’t have a choice.” 

 

Gabriel looked at the camera that watched them horribly upset as he felt the room start to heat up once again. Sam whimpered in fear as he looked around feeling the heat start to slowly heat the floor as Gabriel kneeled down quickly taking Sam’s leg into his hand. Sam whimpered not understanding and scared from the burning floor. His eyes trying to look at Gabriel for comfort, as tears slid down Gabriel’s eyes. It was hurting Sam, or...their death. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry,” Gabriel spoke as Sam tilted his head confused as tears slid down his face as Gabriel snapped Sam’s leg with a sickening snap, and loud horrible sounds of pain echoed as Sam ripped his leg away from Gabriel and bolted into the corner. 

 

Gabriel couldn’t stop the look of fear from sam... _ of him. _

 

“S-Sam...I-I’m sorry. I-I’m...so sorry.” Gabriel sobbed as Sam tried to bury himself more into the corner, shaking in fear from Gabriel. The heat died from the floor at the snap and the room started to cool. 

 

The door opened to their oven prison as Sam licked and tended to his wound whimpering in fear. 

 

“Come,” Inias spoke, as Gabriel stood almost on command by Inias’ voice as Gabriel shook crying. 

 

“S-Sam, l-let me-” Gabriel moved to him, wanting to help his mate out of the room but Inias’ voice stopped him.

 

“He stays.” Inias snapped. “Come.” Gabriel flinched watching his mate move away from his touch. Gabriel slowly pulled his hand away, looking down at his hand before he turned listening to Inias. Inias waited for Gabriel to be out before the door closed automatically. Leaving Sam to whimper alone in the dark. Gabriel jumped when the door automatically locked, Gabriel moved to try to open it. 

 

“LET HIM OUT!” Gabriel choked out in worry. 

 

“If you want to see your mate again,” Inias stated calmly as he held out the old farm house’s keys to Gabriel. “You’ll follow the rules. The door will open three times a day. Ten am. Four pm. And Ten Pm. All for an hour a day. Sam nor your children will ever be allowed to leave that room. Or I will pour Gasoline on your mate, cook him alive and  _ eat _ him and your children. Do you understand?”

 

Gabriel slowly nodded listening to his cold and uncaring words, as Inias ushered him along, an arm slid over his shoulder. 

 

“Now, you are going to go into town and convince the last remaining werewolves of the children Castiel has been hiding from them-” Inias spoke as Gabriel gave one last look towards the door and left with him. 

  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV: Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I-I thought I placed it back correctly, H-He seemed fine after he naturally healed,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“I’m sure you tried,” Sarah reassured. “But without medical knowledge, it might be hard to place things correctly.”

 

“What can we do?” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Well, Surgery. I will need to rebreak the bone and I will have to put metal pins and he will be unable to move his leg till it heals.” Sarah held herself sitting in the chair. “This will not be a normal heal. This could take months-”

 

“Then let’s do it,” Gabriel said. “If it makes him better.” 

 

“If I do, he will be once again unable to move. He would need time to heal. Much longer than his wolf self is used to.” Sarah stated. “There will be no quick get away.”

 

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Gabriel spoke waving her off. “There will be no quick get away.”

 

“W-What do you mean?” Sarah watched him get up. “You can’t honestly can’t be  _ staying _ here. In his prison.” 

 

“I will not  _ RISK  _ my family when we can live here in  _ relative  _ peace.” Gabriel waved her off again walking towards his fridge to make lunch. 

 

“You  _ owe _ him a favor.” Sarah choked out in fear. 

 

“I know.” Gabriel sighed annoyed pulling out food.

 

“He won’t use that  _ favor _ lightly!” Sarah explained. “His favor will be the most horrid thing you can think of and you  _ WILL  _ have to do it.”

 

“I understand that.” Gabriel snapped. 

 

“You have NO idea what he’s capable of asking,” Sarah yelled.

 

“YES. YES, I DO.” Gabriel growled angrily slamming down a plate, glass shattered as Sarah flinched. 

 

“...Please. I-I talked to jimmy-” Sarah stated. 

 

“You didn’t tell him where we were, did you?” Gabriel growled. 

 

“Y-Yes. I-I did.” Sarah spoke. “I-I was just trying to help-”

 

“You aren’t!” Gabriel snapped. “You are risking our lives! If Inias finds out-!”

 

“He won’t!” Sarah pleaded. “...Please. Let us try…You and your children deserve peace!”

 

“Enough, I don’t want to hear it!” Gabriel hissed before he slowly calmed. “...I got to clean this shit up now.” Gabriel grabbed a broom cleaning it, as Sarah watched him with sadness. 

 

“...You might not want our help...but you need our help.” Sarah whispered. 

 

“What I  _ need _ right now is for you to  _ fix _ his damn leg.” Gabriel snapped. “...we all have our parts to play in this shit show, and I’m making sure we make it to the finale….” Sarah sadly sighed as she turned to Sam watching the puppies feeding needingly as Sam lovingly tended to them. 

 

Sam lovingly slid his tongue over their fur, even Moki got equal attending to. Sam loving nuzzled against the white wolf, though Sarah could see the sadness left in them. He missed his brother…

 

“I will do the surgery.” Sarah turned. “...but make sure it’s the right decision right now.” 

 

“It is,” Gabriel spoke coldly.

 

“...Will you not at least think about it?” Sarah asked Gabriel, said nothing as Sarah hesitantly turned to Sam.

 

“Sam. Let’s go, boy.” Sarah called as Sam raised his head before he lowered his head not wanting to leave the babies again. “Come on. You’ll be back tomorrow.” Sam still didn’t move and whimpered licking his babies upset. 

 

“Anagidi! (Go!)” Gabriel snapped clicking his fingers, as Sam whimpered at his anger and got up giving all the puppies loving licks before he moved to follow Sarah. Gabriel sighed realizing his anger was misplaced and kneeled down ushering for Sam to come over. He softly pet Sam, before pressing kisses to head. “You’ll be back tomorrow, love…You’ll be feeling a lot better soon.” 

 

Sam gave his face a lick before Sarah brought him back to the car, Gabriel watched him get back in. Gabriel sighed sadly before he turned to his daughters who whimpered for their mother. Gabriel softly grabbed their bottles and moved to feed them. 

 

“Moki, I got you a bottle too but I really think you are going to love this soft puppy food I got them to get,” Gabriel stated as he placed the soft food in front of Moki who curiously sniffed it, he stood and curiously licked it. Gabriel beamed at Moki eating his first solid food but Moki fell forward still too weak to stand and into the food as Gabriel broke into loving laughter. “...Maybe that is a little too advanced for you.” 

 

Gabriel reached down taking Moki he returned to the sink to clean the second child today in the sink. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sarah’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah opened the door to her clinic as Sam ran into it happily, moving towards the dog bed he plopped in it before sticking his head into the covered cat bed as giving the cat loving licks as the cat hissed. 

 

“Sam-” Sarah sighed lovingly as she placed her stuff onto the counter.

 

“-Leave the cat alone.” A voice made Sarah freeze as she froze in place, a tear slowly slid down her face. Recognizing the voice she never thought she could hear again. She slowly turned as Crowley stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Sarah stared at him like...one word could break him. 

 

“F-Fergus.” Sarah choked out as she took in his jeans and a black t-shirt, looking almost exactly like the man she first fell in love with before he became tribe leader. Sarah slowly moved to him, cupping his face with shaking hands. 

 

“Sarah…” Crowley spoke touching her hand on his face, she broke down into sobs. 

 

“Y-You are dead...he told me you were dead.” Sarah cried as Crowley shook his head. 

 

“He held me for so long...” Crowley whispered as Sarah sobbed. “He told me everything…”

 

“Ev...everything?” Sarah choked out.

 

“...The second child rule...Jimmy…” Crowley choked out ashamed. “You left so Jimmy could live...I always thought you didn’t love me anymore.” 

 

“Never!” Sarah cried. “I-I always loved you, Fergus...I still do.” 

 

“Fuck, Sarah...I’m so sorry.” Crowley pressed their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” Sarah moved pressing him into a hard kiss, Crowley held her back as their lips moved against each other before Sarah ripped her lips again. 

 

“W-Wait...how did you get here?” Sarah spoke confused.

 

“Inias... he let me go…dropped me off here and told me to wait…” Crowley spoke. “I-I thought it was another trap...but he said...you’ll pay him back.” Sarah shook at those words as she absorbed them. “Sarah?” 

 

Sarah shook her hair uncaring the words of worry in her mind as she pushed Crowley back into a hard kiss, holding him….

 

...Willing to pay the price...


	36. It's time to pay the piper

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

Inias turned in bed sleeping, as a lump of clothes beside him moved as a very content pregnant wolf popped his head out of a shirt collar, sticking out his tongue panting as he looked around happily. How long had it been since Dean’s wolf form come out?

 

Dean whimpered when Inias took a deep breath, Dean put his ears down then climbed off the bed the shirt coming free from the wolf’s form. Dean climbed up opening the bedroom door with a paw before he climbed out walking into the hall. Dean sniffed the air before he moved towards his children’s room pushing open the door.

 

He sniffed one of the sleeping children’s ear before he lightly climbed onto the bed pressing his teeth again the back of Machk’s neck which slowly forced the sleeping pup to transform into his puppy form. Machk didn’t react as the wolf mother collected him into his mouth before carrying him out of the room and down the stairs. Dean moved to the back door able to unlock it the same way as before the door knob turning inside unlocked the door. Dean carried the puppy outside contently and into the night.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Augustus' POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Augustus snapped awake at the sound of a glass shattering and screaming, Augustus jumped up as he looked in worry.

 

“D-Dean.” Augustus choked in worry as he bolted down the stairs to see Inias screaming.

 

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” Inias snapped as Sarah crossed her arms listening to him yelled at her.

 

“I _don’t_ know.” Sarah snapped. “I _told_ you, he might run off in his wolf form. He did it in every pregnancy. I have no idea _where_ he could have gone!”

 

“AND TAKE THE CHILDREN?! IS THAT A _NORMAL_ THING HE DID TOO?!” Inias growled his eyes glowing green.

 

“WHAT’S THE ALTERNATIVE?! LEAVE THEM WITH A MONSTER LIKE _YOU_?!” Sarah growled as he raised his hand to hit her when Augustus spoke up.

 

“I-I might know where he went,” Augustus yelled stopping Inias’ hand short. Inias growled his eyes moved to Augustus. Augustus realized his anger was now directed at him. “D-Dean use to tell me of a place he gave birth to his son...Dakota...said he used to run there when he was in wolf form.”

 

Inias’ eyes slowly returned to normal, almost as though he remembered something about that. Calming. He lowered his hand, looking more annoyed than anything Sarah grabbed his arm.

 

“...It means he’s healthy. This is good behavior, Inias. It means the baby is happy and healthy. It means he is happy.” Sarah lied a little, taking the attention off Augustus, which Inias almost instantly calmed. “It means you are starting to grow on him...just like I said you would.”

 

“...” Inias nodded accepting this answer as he turned to Augustus eyeing him. “...Please find my mate, my son and my step children and bring them home.” Augustus eyed him and nodded before Inias moved to leave mumbling something about work he left. Sarah turned to Augustus who eyed her.

 

“...” Sarah took her...son in as Augustus turned his gaze away.

 

“...He’s yours. Isn’t it?” Sarah stated as Augustus didn’t speak. “...The new one.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Augustus scoffed turning away but Sarah grabbed his arm.

 

“You _stupid_ idiot.” Sarah snapped. “And what happens when he _realizes_ because that baby has is unlucky to have beautiful blue eyes and black hair-”

 

“I don’t know!” Augustus snapped. “I-I’ll figure it out.”

 

“You better _pray_ that baby looks like dean. For yours, his and the baby’s sake.” Sarah snapped. “Because not only did you bring a new helpless child into this shitshow….you also a risk? This baby? Will be raised by _Inias_ ...to be a cruel and vicious killer like _Inias_. Then what happens? Dean gives birth to a killer. Then Inias will try again for a second. Then a third. Will you keep this going to keep Dean safe for four months out of the year till the baby is weaned off and he could get pregnant again?!”

 

“I _DON’T_ need your lecture!” Augustus snapped. “I didn’t mean for _THIS_ to happen. Neither of _US_ did. But it has. I will do _EVERYTHING_ I can to keep Dean and _MY_ babies safe.” Augustus turned to leave when Sarah’s words stopped him.

 

“... _babies_ , huh?” Sarah stated Augustus, paused at her tone. Why did he say babies? He didn’t say another word and left out the front door.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Augustus' POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Augustus drove in silence as he started down the long drive towards Dean’s secret spot a couple towns over, this was a stretch and if he was wrong this was an hour wasted. Augustus came to a stop sign, glancing around the empty backroads before he went to turn left but….stopped when his gaze fell on a road he almost missed. Eyeing the path that was starting to be eaten by the plant life. Augustus didn’t know why he pulled over, climbing out he took the abandoned path missing the mailbox on the street for The Novak family.

 

Augustus' eye slid over the house seemingly abandoned in a hurry, he looked at the opened front door, which halls were covered in leaves and dirt. Walking to the house, he eyed a wooden structure in the back that seemed out of place in a beautiful family home. A half cut rope hung like an eerie reminder of the past.

 

Augustus turned away moving up the steps and into the house, he pushed the semi-open door open. Taking in the house and the dust that started to swallow it, Augustus walked deeper into the house stopping when he stepped on a picture frame lying under piles of leaves. Augustus took his foot back, picking up the old picture of two men at the bar together.

 

Dean sitting on the bar table after work. His legs were crossed at the ankles as he spoke to Dean, a man Augustus...didn’t...know but he felt like he …. recognized….leaned against the bar facing him, they seemed to be having a normal conversation but their fingers...lightly crossed lovingly over each others' showed the love they tried so hard to hide from the world.

 

Augustus jumped at a harsh thump from upstairs, making Augustus’ eyes look towards the ceiling before he set the picture down and walked up the stairs as though compelled. He walked towards the bangs, coming from the master bedroom. Augustus slowly looked in pushing the door open, he eyed the empty room but silence echoed. Augustus eyed it before he moved to leave closing the door when a bark made Augustus stop. A small little bark. Augustus pushed the door open again to see a black puppy with an orange spot on his head on the bed.

 

Augustus blinked as the puppy tilted his head at Augustus’ presence.

 

“...Dakota?” Augustus spoke almost...recognizing the child in wolf form before Dakota barked happily wiggling his tail. Two more puppies came bolting out of the bent open closet happily running towards Augustus moving to get love and attention. Augustus kneeled down happily petting the puppies that he was so happy to see. “I’m glad you're okay too, loves.”

 

Augustus’ eyes moved to the puppies who instantly turned and bolted back into a hole in the closet door, as though something was slammed into it. Augustus stood before following them, hesitantly grabbing the door, he forced the closet open slowly and with obvious difficulty. When the door finally opened his noticed his pregnant lover with his head laying on some old clothes. Augustus’ eyes slid over the obvious attempts at nesting, as Dean raised his head moving to lick Augustus’ face with love.

 

“This is where you ran off too…” Augustus whispered so happy Dean and the puppies were okay. He gave Dean’s belly a lovingly pat, as Dean licked him happier he acknowledged the baby. “My lovely _not_ fatty. I want to see you plumper. I want to roll you down the street to get you home. You...weren’t this skinny with Dakota.” Augustus spoke not realizing his words.

 

Dean stood as the puppies moved to Augustus licking and happy for his attention as well, Augustus stopped when Dean kept collecting things and handing it to Augustus. Augustus blinked at the random assortment of items Dean attempted to drop into his hands. A beer bottle, a black sock, an old chew bone, and a stuffed animal.

 

“It’s okay, you can keep it.” Augustus offered but Dean whimpered taking a seat when Augustus attempted to put it down. Dean once again picked it up and attempted to get him to accept it again. Which Augustus took, understanding Dean wanted Augustus to have it. “O-Okay, Okay...I’ll take it….thank you…”

 

Augustus stared at the small dusty stuffed animal, a small wolf beautiful and soft fur worn by the elements. Augustus didn’t know why this animal...made him feel hollow. Dean stood walking past, as Augustus turned to watched him.

 

Dean barked at the puppies before he walked down the stairs and out of sight, the puppies moving to Augustus plopping next to him. Augustus gave them a loving pat before standing moving to see where Dean had gone...but he was nowhere to be found.

 

“...I guess I will have to wait till he comes back.” Augustus spoke as Dakota’s voice made him jump.

 

“He’s getting food,” Dakota stated, as Augustus eyed the child wearing nothing but a blanket now sat on the bed.

 

“You understood him?” Augustus asked as he leaned back to sit on the floor as the other two puppies laid against him.

 

“No...Mama doesn’t speak in wolf form.” Dakota turned towards the door eyeing it before turning emotionlessly to Augustus. “He’s not hard to read, though.”

 

“...No. I guess not.” Augustus spoke.

 

“....How did you find us?” Dakota asked.

 

“I don’t know...accident,” Augustus spoke.

 

“...weird accident, don’t you think?” Dakota eyed him.

 

“Why, you know something?” Augustus asked. Dakota didn’t respond.

 

“I don’t believe in coincidence,” Dakota mumbled as Augustus picked up the two triplets petting them as Dakota sat staring at his hand.

 

“I don’t like them normally either,” Augustus spoke as Dakota turned to eye him. “They explain away too much.”

 

“...Mr. Auggie…” Dakota asked. “...What was your first pets name?”

 

“...What kind of question is that?” Augustus chuckled as Dakota stared at him very seriously. Augustus sighed before thinking about it. “Um…” Augustus thought about it a couple more minutes longer than he carried to think about it. “...I don’t remember, kid.”

 

“Alright,” Dakota stated. “Then tell me something you do remember.”

 

“About what?” Augustus asked.

 

“Anything from your past,” Dakota stated as Augustus eyed him.

 

“...Um…” Augustus thought but he paused but he couldn’t come up with anything. “I don't know what you want me to say, kid.”

 

“You can’t come up with anything can you?” Dakota asked.

 

“I’m kinda on the spot,” Augustus confessed.

 

“It’s because you don’t remember anything,” Dakota said. “Only things that you can remember is what was told to you.”

 

“I-It’s because I had an accident,” Augustus started feeling uncomfortable.

 

“An accident you don’t remember. The past you don’t care to.” Dakota stated, Augustus placed the puppies on the bed that moved to play with Dakota but Dakota ignored them. “Was it grandma Sarah who told you who you were? Or was it uncle jimmy?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Augustus choked out uncomfortable.

 

“Yes, you do,” Dakota stated angrily, as Augustus stood. “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.”

 

“No, I don’t, kid!” Augustus snapped, obviously upset.

 

“I _hate_ you,” Dakota stated. “I hate you for _every_ night he hurt mama! I hate you for _never_ being there to protect us! I hate how you always leave _mommy_ alone! I hate that you make him cry! I _hate_ you, daddy! I _HATE_ you!” Dakota stood shoved him, his eyes glowed purple as he screamed. Hitting him angrily.

 

“I-I’m sorry Dakota. I-I’m not your daddy.” Augustus stated as Dakota screamed and cried continued to hit him.

 

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, DADDY!” Dakota screamed, a loud bark caused Dakota to yank away. Dean dropped a dead bunny moving to his son who was angry and sobbing. Dean whimpered licking Dakota's face as Augustus breathed rapidly obviously upset.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I-I can’t do this.” Augustus turned moving to leave as Dean whimpered unable to figure out what’s going on. “I-I’m sorry, Dean. I-I should have never gotten involved with this. I-I have to go.”

 

Augustus turned and bolted down the steps, not looking back as Dean’s whimpers continued from upstairs, he ran as hard as he could down the stairs.

 

_______________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

“Mama, leave him be,” Dakota begged as Dean whimper obviously wanting to follow. “He’s no good mama.” Dean licked his face a couple more times before Dean followed after Augustus. “MAMA!” Dakota moved to the door but Dean was already almost out the door.

 

Augustus bolted to the car, starting it as he quickly drove off down the road. Augustus’ heart was pounding and he was having a panic attack. Barking behind him and he looked into his rearview mirror seeing Dean chasing him trying to keep up. Augustus put his foot on the gas going faster till Dean visibly was left behind. Augustus ignored the guilt in his stomach as he drove into the darkness of the rainy afternoon.

 

Dean whimpered as the rain came pouring down, as he slowly came to a stop on the backroads. Dean slowly sat in the road almost waiting for him to turn around but...Augustus never came back. Dean stood walking towards the house as the puppies instantly moved to greet him on his return. Dakota moved to his mother instantly, as he noticed blood on the floor.

 

“Mama, you hurt your paw chasing after him. Roads got glass mama.” Dakota mumbled as he moved to examining his mother’s front paws. Dakota grabbed some sheets wrapping the wound as Dean tried to nip the back of Dakota’s neck to return him back to puppy form. “No mama. Someone’s got to take care of you. You don’t need to care for me.”

 

Dean continued to try, Despite Dakota trying to keep his neck away. Dean eventually got his way, and Dakota was returned to puppy form. Dakota whimpered in puppy form as Dean collected him moving him back into the closet, taking his time to move the others as well. Dean then pulled the dead bunny into the inside as well letting them eat. Dean laid down sadly watching his puppies. Dakota noticed his mother made no attempt to eat and moved a leg over to him. Dean whimpered but refused to eat it, nudging it to his puppies which the two triplets ate happily.   
  
Dakota whimpered before moved to lay with his mother after he ate. Nuzzling into him. Dean licked and contently moved to lick and care for his puppies. Dean never showed his pain to his babies...but Dakota could read him like a book...and saw his heart was breaking…

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Jimmy's POV**

**  
**  
  


Jimmy softly pressed loving kisses to Benny’s lips as Benny sat on the counter drinking cocoa in Jimmy’s long black shirt that hung on him like a dress. Jimmy stood in boxers lovingly kissing his mate as Benny enjoyed the drink.

 

“Good morning.” Jimmy hummed kissing his neck.

 

“Good morning.” Benny smiled as he kissed him again softly. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“I didn’t. You woke up too early.” Jimmy spoke, as benny snickered.

 

“You are such a baby.” Benny laughed as the sound of the door opening and closing made Benny sigh. “You need to stop giving people the house keys.”

 

“I know. I know-” Jimmy mumbled annoyed as well. Benny frowned as Augustus came in. “A-Augustus. What are you doing here?! You know what you risk just coming here!”

 

“I-I want a new job. I-I can’t be Dean’s bodyguard. I-I can’t do this.” Augustus breathed covering his face. “I-I want to go home.” Benny put the cocoa down. Jimmy moved to Augustus, pulling him into a tight hug. Augustus started to cry, as Jimmy held him tightly.

 

“...Baby, We’ll be right back.” Jimmy spoke as he turned to benny. “I-...I have to have a talk with...my brother.”

 

“...Your...Your brother?” Augustus whispered confused but Benny just nodded softly, Jimmy tried to lead him out but Augustus started to panic. “W-Wait, D-Dean...H-He took the kids and left last night. T-They are in an old house on the backroads-”

 

“The old house?” Benny asked as Jimmy nodded.

 

“Sounds like it,” Jimmy stated.

 

“Go. I’ll get them.” Benny spoke as Jimmy moved pressing a kiss to Benny’s lips before benny climbed down from the counter watching as Jimmy walked him out leaving benny alone. Benny took one last sigh before moving to get dressed. Missing the camera in the corner of the room vent that saw and heard the whole things.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
**Inias' POV**  
  
  
  
  


Inias slid his fingers over his lips as he watched eyeing jimmy’s empty house, seemingly annoyed as he hesitantly grabbed for his phone making a quick call.

 

“...It’s me.” Inias stated coldly as he leaned back in his chair. “...I’m going to need that favor...”

  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
**Augustus' POV**  
  
  
  
  


Jimmy opened the door to the house, Augustus still shaken as he slowly took in the reality. He was...Castiel. The word was foreign. He was having a hard time swallowing it, He was Castiel. Jimmy had explained everything, even in such simple English every bit of it was foreign.

 

How was he...Castiel?

 

“I know it's a bit to swallow,” Jimmy spoke but Augustus didn’t step in. Too upset.“But don’t worry. You have your family to be there to walk you through it.”

 

“...It just doesn’t feel real.” Augustus spoke.

 

“I know...but you’ll get back to your old self soon.” Jimmy patted him. “Your brain is just...sick. I’m sure you will remember soon. I mean...look how naturally you and Dean fell for each other...right? If that’s not destiny, I don’t know what is.”

 

Jimmy eyed his face, and he was kind as he sighed.

 

“...Did you want to go back to the emergency apartment?” Jimmy spoke. “You don’t have to come here yet and face Dean.”

 

“...I don’t remember...and that’s not far to cause them pain...but I love him and  he’s carrying my child.” He paused before changing his words. “He...has my _children_...even if Dakota hates me...I need to try...for them.” Augustus whispered.

 

“You’re a good man.” Jimmy patted him. “I’m glad you're my brother, Castiel.”

 

“...I’m glad you’re mine too,” Augustus whispered and Jimmy hugged him tightly. Jimmy pulled back ushering him in before he turned on the hall coat. “Think they are sleeping?”

 

“Most likely,” Jimmy stated, as he took off his coat and helped Augustus with his. “We were out all day.”

 

“Sorry,” Augustus spoke as Jimmy placed his keys on the counter.

 

“It's what family does.” Jimmy patted his back before moving to the light switch turning it on for the living room. Blood covered the floor and stairs, as Jimmy looked around in panic.

 

“D-Dean?!” Augustus called, as Jimmy moved quickly following the trail.

 

“BENNY?!” Jimmy called but the house was silence, Jimmy moved forcing the bedroom door open. He could hear the shower on. More and more blood seemed to cover the floor.

 

“Jimmy, Wait-!” Augustus tried to stop him, as Jimmy forced open the bathroom door to see Benny’s pale lifeless body laying on the bottom of the tub.

 

“BENNY!” Jimmy screamed bolting to the body, he pulled him from the running shower, his body cold and wet. Jimmy caressed face, but Benny was unresponsive. Jimmy was sobbing rocking him. “BENNY WAKE UP. GOD. PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE...I D...DIDN’T GET TO SAY GOODBYE...GOD, I DIDN’T GET TO SAY GOODBYE.” Jimmy rocked him crying a total mess, Augustus took in the defensive wounds, the multiple stab wounds, messy and sloppy.

 

Someone’s first kill.

 

Augustus tried to touch Jimmy, but Jimmy swatted him away. Jimmy sniffed taking off his coat quickly before he grabbing items to try to revive Benny.

 

“Go find dean and the boys….If Benny is like this...there’s no telling what’s happening with Dean or the boys.” Jimmy whispered hollow as he sliced into his own arm, blood dripping heavily as he grabbed some tubing from the shower head, he forced both ends into benny and his arm. Trying to revive him.

 

“Jimmy-” Augustus spoke.

 

“GO!” Jimmy screamed as he pressed his forehead against jimmy’s just sobbing holding him, begging for him to wake up. Augustus sadly eyed them before walking away trying to find Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do main character death, but side characters...hm. ;) You're going to have to wait to find out.
> 
> SO do you think Benny will make it?
> 
> WHO do you think did it? 
> 
> Let me know who and why! Also if you think benny will make it. ;)


	37. Over spilled tea

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Augustus’ POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Augustus bolted towards Inias’ house in a panic, worried about the fate of his mate and children. When he got to the door he slammed into it breaking the lock as he choked out in panic. 

 

“Dean-” Augustus stopped when he noticed Inias pull back from Dean who was holding him against the kitchen table. Dean was sitting on it having a slow make out session with Inias. Which dean did without much care. 

 

Inias pulled back as Dean turned towards the door, Inias made a clicking noise as he pulled Dean to look at him kissing him again. Dean gave him a kiss back use to their intimacy and just use to it before Inias turned his attention to Augustus. 

 

“Now, why the  _ fuck _ are you barging into my house, mate?” Inias snapped as Augustus' eyes moved to Dean who looked away, coldly not wanting to look at him. 

 

“I-I…” Augustus turned eyeing Dean...Dean was okay. “Benny was attacked.” Dean turned looking at Augustus at that. 

 

“B-Benny. I-Is he okay?” Dean got off the counter, walking closer standing by Inias. 

 

“I-I think he’s dead,” Augustus spoke. “J-Jimmy is trying to revive him.” 

 

“Dean we need to go,” Inias stated sounded concerned. “My brother needs us...and I’ll call Sarah on the way.” 

 

“I’ll wake up the maid,” Dean spoke worried as he moved up the stairs. “Cleo! Miss Cleo!” Inias watched him go as Augustus examined him as Inias turned to him. 

 

“It was so weird. W-We just saw him a couple hours ago.” Inias stated looking like he would cry. Augustus...took in his dementor. Inias actually looked upset...Augustus was sure he was behind it...but...those tears on the corner of his eyes. “Can you drive us?”

 

Augustus nodded softly, as Dean came downstairs a hand on his belly naturally protecting the baby inside him when he got to the last step. 

 

“Careful love,” Inias spoke as Dean paused when he held out his hand. Dean took it hesitantly, Inias holding his hand before they moved out the door. Dean ignored Augustus as they moved to the car to get to benny.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean ran into the house, Inias taking the lead, Dean gasped at the blood before Inias eyed the trail and lead him upstairs. 

 

“Dean stay out here,” Inias spoke. “I don’t want you to see.” 

 

“I-I’ll be fine.” Dean choked out. “J-Jimmy!” Dean moved past Inias stopping when he saw the bloody bathroom, Jimmy cradling Benny in his arms. Dean took in the blood before he turned vomiting into the planter, unable to hold it back. Inias gave his back a loving touch as he moved past him. 

 

“Jimmy. Let me.” Inias spoke as he moved the sobbing mess, Jimmy, away. Jimmy cradled his face as he pulled his knees closer, shaking and unable to see from his tears. 

 

“I-Inias.” Jimmy sobbed. “H-He’s not...He’s not breathing.”

 

Jimmy unable to process anything but that, that Benny wasn’t breathing. Willing to take any help he could. Inias laid Benny down, before raising his chin he checked for a pulse. 

 

“How long has he not been breathing?” Inias spoke as Augustus ran into the bedroom, Dean now kneeling by the planter as he had tears in his eyes. 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Jimmy sobbed loudly. Inias moved to his own wrist biting into it. Blood and skin were ripped from his own body, Inias moved the meat he bit off and shoved it into Benny’s stomach wound pushing it into his stomach. 

 

Dean turned to vomit again as Augustus turned rubbing his back soothingly, watching as Inias then move his bleeding wound to Benny’s chest wound pouring it into the one that had hit his heart. 

 

Inias kept muttering for Benny to wake up before he laid benny down and started chest compressions. When Benny gasped snapping awake his eyes glowing a sea green as Inias climbed off of him. Benny coughing and gagging as Jimmy yanked him close softly holding him as Benny weakly laid in his arms.

 

“B-Benny?!” Jimmy choked out as Benny laid softly in his arms. 

 

“What’s going on…? Did I pass out? My head feels dizzy.” Benny whispered super tired as Jimmy held him rocking him crying in his arms.

 

“He will be okay...the wild inside him will heal all the effects of brain death from lack of oxygen,” Inias spoke, Jimmy looked at him nodded his head as he sobbed. 

 

“Thank you, brother….” Jimmy sobbed reaching a hand out submittingly as Inias covered it out of respect. 

 

“We’re family, that’s what family does.” Inias gave him a smile moving out of the bathroom to his mate. Pushing Augustus roughly away from his mate, helping his mate up lovingly as Dean covered his mouth. 

 

“I-I should have listened…” Dean whispered. “I threw up in their pot.” 

 

“It’s okay, I'll send the maid to clean the place,” Inias spoke as Sarah ran into the room. She let out a sigh and moved to the bathroom taking a seat. 

 

“Looks like I was a little late to the party,” Sarah spoke eyeing Benny, she eyed his healing wounds. “How do you feel?”

 

“Tired,” Benny spoke holding his head. 

 

“Would it be okay for him to sleep?” Jimmy asked kissing benny’s head. 

 

“I would think so.” Sarah stated giving him a shot for the pain. “...Do you remember who hurt you benny?” Benny stared at her in thought before he shook his head no. “...” Sarah started at him for a moment before she hesitantly nodded concerned before turning to Inias. “We should have someone to watch the house.” 

 

“I already called some of my men to watch the house,” Inias stated. 

 

“Good.” Sarah stated. “He’s healing and responsive. I’ll be back tomorrow to check on him. Till then, bed rest and water.” Sarah stood as Jimmy picked Benny up, Benny whimpered as Jimmy took it easy carrying him to the bed. Benny didn’t make it to the bed before he passed out, Jimmy softly placing him into the sheets. Benny’s soft breath of sleep had everyone looking at him in concern. “Let’s let him sleep.”

 

Jimmy sat next to Benny just watching him sleep sadly, as Dean walked out with Inias put an arm around his waist. Augustus followed after him, Sarah softly closed the door. Climbing down the stairs, Dean held himself feeling sick as Inias rubbed his back. 

 

“Are you alright?” Inias asked. 

 

“My stomach is just not feeling it,” Dean spoke keeping a hand on his mouth almost like he could vomit again. Dean made a face as he moved towards the downstairs bathroom. “I-I’m going to vomit.”

 

“...” Inias gave him a loving smile as he turned to Augustus. “Where were you when this happened?” 

 

“I was…” Augustus started but he thinned his lips. He didn’t want Inias to know why he was here instead of looking for Dean like he was ordered to do. Yeah, Inias I was upset by the fact Dean thinks I was Castiel which Jimmy took me out the drinks to explain I was, duh. “I was looking for Dean, I asked for Jimmy and Benny’s help. Jimmy went with me and Benny said he would start looking after.”

 

“Makes sense.” Inias nodded when Dean returned wiping his mouth. Not obviously feeling very well, Sarah eyed him. 

 

“Morning sickness still terrible?” Sarah spoke as she dug into her bag. “Here, this could help.” Inias stopped her hand, as she stopped. Inias took the medication eyeing the bottle before he handed it back. 

 

“There won’t be side effects for the baby right?” Inias asked. 

 

“The baby will be fine,” Sarah reassured before she gave him the bottle. “This should help.” 

 

“Thank you,” Dean spoke still uncomfortable as he moved away from the blood. 

 

“...When was the last time you saw benny, Inias?” Augustus asked as Inias scoffed slightly. 

 

“I’ve been with Dean and the kids since Benny dropped them off,” Inias spoke. “But it’s good you are trying to see where everyone was. We can figure out who it was this way. Dean is my alibi.”

 

“He’s right. He’s been home since we got home with benny.” Dean nodded holding himself. 

 

“I do have a lot of enemies.” Inias pulled Dean close. “I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them tried to get to me one way or another. I’m just thankful it wasn’t dean or the boys.” Dean looked worried at that turning to Inias. 

 

“Can we please go home? I-I’m now worried to leave the boys alone.” Dean stated as he nodded. 

 

“Of course, my love,” Inias spoke, as Dean let him lead him away. Augustus moved to follow, as Sarah walked out of the house with him. Dean’s eyes falling to the beautiful colored wolf in Sarah’s car. 

 

“W-Wait? Is that Sam?!” Dean beamed happily moving away from Inias to move to Sarah’s car where Sam sat on his doggy bed in the back seat. Sarah tensed when she heard what Dean called him as Inias and her exchanged looks. “What is she doing here?” 

 

“ _ S-She _ hurt her leg. I-I just finished patching her up.” Sarah stated relieved, moving to her car as Dean opened the car sitting on the car back seat he softly started to pet Sam, oblivious that was his brother. Dean pet him, as Sam whimpered happily licking his face. 

 

“Hey girl, I missed you.” Dean hummed kissing her fur before he paused noticing the obvious signs of nursing. “...She had her babies?” 

 

“Y-Yes! Sam had two beautiful girls.” Sarah stated as Augustus paused at that, why did that seem so familiar. “I can send you some pictures when I return her if you’d like.”

 

“I-I’d love that.” Dean stated as Sam whimpered so excited to see Dean but couldn’t move from his re - broken leg in a cast. “I bet your babies are beautiful.” Sam continued to whimper as Dean gave him some more love before he get up. “I shouldn’t keep you guys from going home. I...understand what it’s like to miss your babies.” Dean said sadly before he got out of the car. 

 

Sam moved to follow him but the door closed keeping him inside, Dean gave him a sad smile before he stood. 

 

“Where are you taking him?” Dean spoke. 

 

“A Sanctuary where he will heal and raise his babies,” Sarah stated.

 

“H...he?” Dean blinked.

 

“I-I mean she,” Sarah stated. “Don’t worry I will take care of them.”

 

“Do you think I can visit sometimes?” Dean asked. “I really want to meet the babies.”

 

“Um...I’ll see what I can do. It’s not my rescue.” Sarah spoke as Dean nodded. 

 

“Thank you.” Dean spoke before he waved goodbye to Sam who whimpered loudly before Dean got into his own car. Dean leaned against the window as the car drove by Sarah’s car, Dean able to get one last look at Sam before they drove home.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked into the house silently as he moved to the kitchen he poured himself some water taking some morning sickness pills as Inias watched him from the hall. Augustus’ eyes stayed on Inias as Inias walked over to Dean. 

 

“Honey, are you okay?” Inias asked rubbing his back. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean spoke waving him off. “I just want to sit and watch Tv till the baby lets me off throw up detail.” Inias nodded cupping Dean’s face, Dean allowed the kiss. Inias whispered into Dean’s ear touching Dean’s stomach as he nodded before Inias pulled away. Inias headed upstairs as Dean moved to grab some snacks out of the fridge before moving to the living room and putting on the tv turning it loud enough not to be heard. “Say your peace.” 

 

“...Dean. He  _ killed _ benny.” Augustus spoke. 

 

“He didn’t.” Dean spoke as he leaned on the counter eating some raw meat. “Benny dropped us off here. Then he’s been with me all day. If he did it, he didn’t do it personally. Which I don’t think he did.” Dean stated. “Besides...no one broke in...he let them in. It had to have been someone he trusted.” 

 

“...” Augustus eyed him.

 

“It just doesn’t make sense why Inias would kill him just to revive him.” Dean chewed. 

 

“...Why  _ don’t _ you care? Why do you sound like you're defending him?” Augustus snapped as Dean glanced up at him.

 

“I'm accepting this shit show for what it is. My life.” Dean spoke. 

 

“You need to take the kids and run,” Augustus spoke moving to sit next to him. 

 

“Where? Where does Inias’ reach not touch?!” Dean snapped as he continued to eat. “My best bet is to just...keep my head down. It will keep my babies alive.”

 

“I can’t  _ believe _ I’m hearing this from you,” Augustus spoke. 

 

“I am just accepting my life,” Dean spoke. “A Life  _ without _ you!” 

 

“I’m here, Dean,” Augustus stated angrily. “I’m right here.”

 

“Are you?” Dean snapped. “I don’t know  _ who _ you are.”

 

“You  _ know _ who I am,” Augustus spoke.

 

“I know you're a man that abandons an your pregnant mate because you don’t like hearing reality.” Dean snapped, Augustus looked down ashamed. “I feel like I was knocked up by a  _ stranger. _ I should have  _ never _ slept with you... It was a huge mistake.” 

 

“Dean-” Augustus tried to touch his hand but Dean yanked away. 

 

“Your son hates you,” Dean spoke as Augustus slowly pulled his hand back. “...I’m starting to hate you too.” 

 

“Dean-” Augustus sighed as Dean stood. 

 

“...My life sucks...but missing you...makes it worse.” Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. “...It would have been easier if you stayed dead.” Dean moved up the stairs without another word. Augustus gave a sad sigh as he buried his face into his hands and sat in the dark. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah pulled up to Gabriel’s farm as Gabriel came out obviously angry, as Sarah got out of the car. Sam whimpered as Gabriel moved to collect Sam. 

 

“Where have you been, it’s been _ days _ .” Gabriel snapped holding him. 

 

“I’ve been busy,” Sarah spoke as she followed Gabriel back inside, as Gabriel laid his lover on the dog bed who whimpered at his leg. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Gabriel pressed kisses against his forehead. Gabriel moved to collect the puppies from another room, as he set them down near Sam. Sam whimpered happily licking each puppy that he placed by Sam’s stomach. Sam went to tending to the puppies Moki and Candice fast asleep, but Sadie happily whimpered. Sam nudged her towards his belly as she latched on Sam whimpering and tending to her. 

 

“...Benny was attacked.” Sarah spoke. “That’s why I couldn’t make it as planned.” Gabriel stood crossing his arms. 

 

“...Is he okay?” Gabriel asked as Sarah nodded. 

 

“Inias saved him, turned him into a wild,” Sarah stated. “I will check on him in the morning.”

 

“That’s good.” Gabriel nodded. “I mean the wild thing, not so much...but Jimmy adores him…”

 

“Yeah. He loves him.” Sarah nodded, they stood in silence before Gabriel spoke.

 

“Did he tell you who did it?” Gabriel asked 

 

“He doesn’t remember,” Sarah stated as Gabriel nodded. “...you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

 

“...” Gabriel stared at her coldly before tilting his head eyeing her before he spoke. “...would you?” Neither of them spoke as Gabriel opened the front door. “...I still have my favor… but can you say the same?” He didn’t wait for a response not caring if she argued she did or not. “Goodbye, Sarah.” 

 

Sarah closed her mouth, as she walked to the door, Gabriel closed the door behind her as he moved to sit next to his mate, Moki and his children. Laying beside Sam who whimpered looking at Gabriel. 

 

“I know. I missed you too.” Gabriel whispered as he took off his clothes and turned to his wolf form. Laying beside his mate he started to clean and care for Sam. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean opened his eyes at the feel of arms around him, Dean didn’t look to see who. He knew. Inias pressed kisses against Dean’s shoulder as Dean stared off into space. It was easier to pretend, wasn’t it?...To love Inias. 

 

Dean didn’t react as Inias spoke softly. 

 

“I have a surprise for you, come downstairs..” Inias stated as he climbed out of bed. Dean waited till Inias was gone before Dean sat up, rubbing his face before he came down stairs after him. Dean came down his eyes falling on Inias who had a box on the counter for him. Dean eyed him before slowly walked to the box.

 

“This...is for me?” Dean asked. Inias eyed him and nodded as Dean slid his fingers over the lid. “Inias, this is so sweet...but I can’t accept-” 

 

Dean stopped when movement and whimpering inside the box made Dean’s eyes widen. Dean turned to Inias who smiled before Dean forced the box’s lid open. Inside laid Moki who whimpered and moved in the large box. Standing up on the side of the box before he weakly fell back into the box. Tears filled Dean’s eyes as he scooped his baby from the box, Dean holding him as Moki whimpered and wiggled so happily. Dean sobbed holding his baby as he moved to hug Inias sobbing.

 

“Thank you...Thank you.” Dean whispered as Inias wrapped arms around him holding him. Augustus stood on the top of the stairs watching as Inias opened his eye smirking up at Augustus.  Augustus stared coldly his fist clenched but slowly walked back upstairs...and Inias smirked in victory.


	38. With what fight I have left

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean moved to change Moki who was now crying in human form, Dean was alone at home. The boys at school and his only company was Moki and-

 

Dean paused seeing Augustus just  _ staring at him _ . Yeah. Not creepy at all. Dean felt him slowly move from the door. Not wanting to talk about it, he quickly turned handing him Moki. 

 

Augustus was taken back taking the baby that was forced into his hand. 

 

“Here can you hold him? I got to go to the bathroom.” Dean stated rather than be pinned by Augustus into a conversation he didn’t want to have Dean moved past him but Augustus grabbed his wrist.

 

“I  _ love _ you,” Augustus spoke as Dean stood looking away.

 

“I don’t  _ believe  _ you.” Dean scoffed as he tried to pull his hand away. 

 

“But you’ll believe Inias is sincere about bringing back Moki,” Augustus spoke. 

 

“...” Dean angrily tried to yank away but Augustus pulled him towards him. Dean sucked in air at their closeness as Augustus moved to pressed kisses to Dean’s neck just  _ holding  _ him. Moki chewed on his hand, as Dean sucked in air as he tried to get free. 

 

“I  _ know _ who I am,” Augustus spoke, as Dean froze in his hands. “I mean, I can’t remember...but Jimmy told me the truth….I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” 

 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Dean spoke tears as Augustus held him closer nuzzling into him. Dean sniffed as Augustus held him. 

 

“I love you so much, Dean...I was just scared you couldn’t love me...that you only loved Castiel.” Augustus spoke as Dean whimpered covering his eyes with his hands. “...but I was selfish. You have gone through so much, you have been keeping our babies safe....no matter what, our babies are alive and well because of you.”

 

Dean whimpered and wheezed as Augustus held a broken man, Dean lightly tried to shove him away but slowly submitted to the touch. Dean sobbed so loudly, Dean softly fell to his knees as Augustus held him softly kneeling down with him. 

 

“...I-I use to drink...before I got pregnant...it helped me get through the day…” Dean sobbed. “...Sam had something going for him I guess. It’s just so hard to keep fighting and finding a reason to get up to know I’m never going to be able to rest. I’m just so  _ tired. _ ” 

 

“Dean…” Augustus spoke as Dean cried. 

 

“When...I met you...and god I started...to like being treated nicely...and feeling like my whole world wasn’t hell. Then I got pregnant...and starting losing you.” Dean sniffed just breaking down. “If I didn’t have the boys...I would have…I don’t even want to think about it. I’m just so  _ tired. _ ” 

 

Dean just started to cry, Augustus held him tightly, Dean was so broken. Augustus held him as Moki whimpered and reached for Dean. Dean softly wiped his face, of tears before accepting Moki who held his mother tightly. 

 

“I’m going to get us out of here, Dean,” Augustus spoke as Dean sniffed. “I’m going to make sure you and our babies never have to cry again.” He cupped his lover's face, as Dean stared at him, Augustus loving wiped the tears. “I promise you, this baby will never know a life of Inias.” 

 

“...Thank you...even if you don’t mean it.” Dean whispered as Augustus eyed his face. 

 

“I promise you, Dean,” Augustus spoke as Augustus moved pressing his lips against Dean’s but...Dean turned his head stopping him.

 

“...We can’t…Inias is asleep in the other room.” Dean whispered glancing around, before Moki started to laugh, playing with Augustus’ ear. Dean gave him a loving touch as Moki giggled and smiled. “But if you want...Did you want to sit with me on the other side of the couch and put Moki down with me? It involves some Disney movies and a couch.” Dean asked as Augustus nodded with love. 

 

“I’d love to sit on the other side of the couch and watch Disney movies with you while you put Moki down,” Augustus spoke wanting to kiss Dean. “I’ll get you some snacks and you can pick the movie..how does that sound?”

 

“Prefect.” Dean eyed him obviously wanting to kiss him but didn’t.

 

“Dada.” Moki smiled chewing on his hand as the parents exchanged looks. 

 

“His first word, Cas-” Dean beamed, as he paused realizing he called him Castiel again. Dean paused when Augustus gave a soft smile. 

 

“Good job, Moki.” Augustus spoke. “Daddy is so proud of you.” Augustus leaned in pressing a kiss to Moki’s head as he beamed all giggles with Dean. Dean felt tears again as he moved to bury his face into Augustus’ neck as Augustus whispered words of affection Dean missed for so long… Dean slowly raised his gaze noticing a blinking red light in a vent...which he stared at curiously.

 

“H-hey. I’ll meet you down there.” Dean spoke as he pulled back, handing Moki to Augustus. “I do have to use the restroom.”   
  
“Okay.” Augustus beamed as he took Moki out of the room. Dean waited till he had left before moving the baby rocker towards the vent. Dean tried to peer in but couldn’t see much. Before grabbing his cell phone making it light up the vent. 

 

Dean pushed up on his tippy toes trying to get a good view of what was inside the vent when Dean’s eyes fell onto a Camera. 

 

“W...Wha-” Dean blinked in surprise before the rocking chair’s sturdy balance gave and Dean crashed hard into the ground, clipping his head on the change table.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV** **  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
**  


  
  


Jimmy awoke to an empty bed, as he jolted awake he looked around in panic. 

 

“Benny?” Jimmy called as glowing sea green eyes moved to him, the dark figure staring in front of the window. 

 

“I’m right here,” Benny spoke wearing one of Jimmy’s long shirts as he walked over and straddled him. Jimmy looking up at the glowing green eyes, as Jimmy held his waist.

 

“You should be resting,” Jimmy stated with love. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Benny spoke eyeing his face. “I have too much energy.” 

 

“You died my love,” Jimmy stated. “Your body is rebuilding you.”

 

“I feel so off…” Benny spoke pressing lustful kisses against Jimmy’s lips. “Like I’m suffocating from the inside. Like thick ooze moves through my veins. I can feel my body in every cell.” Benny grinded his hips on Jimmy’s who moaned, eyeing Benny’s face as his eyes started to glow. 

 

“W-We shouldn’t.” Jimmy moaned slowly submitting to the kisses, as Benny slid his hands down Jimmy’s pants. Jimmy growled as Benny was turned pinned against the bed. Benny moaned as Jimmy lifted up Benny’s t-shirt, Benny naked under the shirt. Jimmy lustfully pressed kisses against Benny’s stomach. Scars covered his body as Benny’s eyes flashed blue. 

 

Benny forced Jimmy out of his pajamas as Jimmy got the hint, grabbing the lube from the drawer he slid lube onto his cock. Benny kissed him hard and needy, as Jimmy easily opened his legs. He was taken back by...how wet benny was. This wasn’t...normal. He didn’t even need the lube on his cock, but he moved to position himself which Benny whimpered happily. 

 

Jimmy slowly slid in, as Benny gasped arching his back. 

 

“M-Move.” Benny gasped as he felt Jimmy rock against him, easy and slow. Benny’s eyes flashed as he panted roughly and needing. Jimmy took his time, taking it easy with his mate. As Benny gripped him happily enjoying the sex. Deep and each thrust made Benny shiver. Jimmy pulled back eyeing Benny’s face as their eyes glowed. 

 

The bed squeaked at their touch, as Benny got closer. Benny’s eyes slid over Jimmy’s before he moved pressing him into an easy kiss. When Jimmy came, it was hard. Benny ripped his lips away with a growl and bit roughly into Jimmy’s neck, biting a bit too harshly. Jimmy grunted in pain as blood poured onto Benny’s skin as Benny came roughly. Benny licked and swallowed the blood needingly as Jimmy shivered at his almost tender gulping of the blood. 

 

Jimmy allowed his mate what he needed till Benny let him go, jimmy pulled out collapsing next to benny as Benny licked the blood on his face. The black blood with a greenish tint. 

 

“....Hey, are you feeling okay?” Jimmy asked as Benny turned to him. 

 

“Yeah? Why?” Benny panted as Jimmy touched the bite on his shoulder bone. 

 

“You bit me to the bone,” Jimmy stated. 

 

“S-Sorry.” Benny moved to tend to the wound. “I-I don’t know what came over me.” Jimmy watched as Benny got up moving to the bathroom. Benny stopped almost as though he could see the blood that was no longer there. Benny eyed it, before he grabbed the first aid kit, coming back into the room he climbed onto the bed. He instantly started to tend to Jimmy’s wound. 

 

Jimmy took the beautiful form of his mate, and the cum sliding down his leg. Jimmy gave an affectionate smile, as Benny wrapped and cleaned the wound. 

 

“You just got to learn from your strength,” Jimmy stated. “It’s okay...you are getting used to your body.” 

 

“I didn’t realize how being a werewolf was...so weird. I feel like I’m not...me.” Benny confessed as Jimmy winced at the bandages Benny put on him. 

 

“It will get better…” Jimmy spoke as Benny paused. “...I’m sorry you had to go through this.” Benny nodded softly. 

 

“...I get a second chance with you.” Benny spoke. “...and now I get life times...I just wish my family was alive...you know...to see how happy you make me.” Jimmy looked down. Benny had lost his human family to wilds, and his wolf mother was all he had left after everything and she had recently passed from a stroke. 

 

“They know, my love,” Jimmy whispered pressing a kiss against his lips. Benny’s stomach growled as Jimmy let out a loving laugh. “Hungry?”

 

“Yeah, but I can wait till morning,” Benny spoke moving to lay his head on Jimmy’s chest, which Jimmy laid down submitting to his touch, as Benny snuggled into him. 

 

“...Why do you think someone killed me?” Benny asked as Jimmy paused his loving caresses. 

 

“...I don’t know.” Jimmy whispered continuing his touches. “...but I know whatever it is...Inias is behind it...and I’m going to make him pay for what he did....”

 

“How do you know?” Benny asked as Jimmy paused. 

 

“Inias doesn’t do anything without it being a plan,” Jimmy stated. “Trying to be the hero only draws my suspicion...Whatever the reason...he’s playing us all.”

 

“...What reason do you think?” Benny asked as jimmy paused again.

 

“I don’t know...but if I find out who hurt you...I’ll kill them,” Jimmy stated as Benny held him saying nothing as he curled to him just slowly allowing sleep to overcome him with Jimmy’s loving touch ….now that he felt safe too. 

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean scrunched his eyes weakly against the light in the room, taking in the white of the unfamiliar room. Dean’s eyes moved away from the light to the almost numbing sound of hospital equipment sounding as he glanced around. 

 

Dean placed a hand on his stomach with slight confusion as he sat up glancing around the empty room. 

 

Why was he in the hospital?

 

Dean moved up on the bed holding his head which was wrapped with care. Dean grunted at the touch, his head throbbing as he looked around.

 

He remembered...that camera. 

 

The bastard has been recording them this whole time. 

 

Dean felt fear slid through him. Did Inias  _ know _ about Augustus and him? Did he  _ know _ this baby might not be his? Dean thought quietly about it. How many cameras were in the house? 

 

His fear grew as he thought of the camera. 

 

Dean...had always worried he might...and his fears was realized.

 

How much  _ did _ Inias know?

 

Dean turned to the door as Inias came in plastering on his face fucking affection that Dean wanted to beat in. Inias cupping his face and kissing him, Dean felt...shell shocked. He was so angry the world was like a bomb went off. Silent and harsh, as he felt the ringing. Dean almost checked to see if his ears were bleeding by the feeling alone. 

 

Something inside of him snapped. 

 

Inias has been playing them all a fool this  _ entire time _ . 

 

He _knew_ **_everything_**.

 

This high pitched whining in his ear like a bomb?

 

It was disgust. 

 

It was...fear.

 

It was... _ rage _ .

 

Dean stared up at him as Inias talked to a doctor that had smiled thinking it was a loving father worried about his child and  _ mate. _

 

This fucking man...was a  _ Liar. _

 

This  _ fucking _ man was a  _ rapist _ . 

 

THIS FUCKING MAN WAS A MOTHER FUCKING  **_MONSTER._ **

 

Dean never felt the fire in him rage as Inias took his hand, talking about how  _ worried _ he was over Dean and  _ his _ baby. 

 

Over _MY_ ** _FUCKING_** DEAD BODY!

 

Dean knew he had no choice but to fight. It wasn’t only him he was fighting for. 

 

Dean’s other hand slid over his stomach and the growing child inside. 

 

He was going to  _ kill _ Inias. 

 

One way or another.

 

He was going to  **_FUCKING_ ** end this. 

 

Or die trying…

 

But Inias...be fucking prepared. 

 

Even if he did fucking lose, you were going down with him.

 

BUT 

 

_ HE fucking won’t lose. _

 

_ HE Fucking COULDN’T lose. _

 

Because Mother fucking  **DEAN NOVAK** **_HAD TOO MUCH TO FUCKING LOSE!_ **

 

“Dean?” Inias’ voice spoke snapping Dean out of his glare. “The doctor’s talking to you.” Dean slowly looked at the Doctor who beamed at the attention. 

 

“Well, Dean. The baby looks good, I do wish you were a little plumper. Even in human form, you should gain about five pounds in human, ten in the wolf. Your head got a nasty bump, knocked you out good for the night. But no concussion, and you’re free to go home when you feel up to it.” The doctor reassured as she nodded her head before making her leave. Dean watched as Inias focused on flowers he had most likely bought Dean for show. 

 

“I don’t know what you were doing on the rocker,” Inias stated. “Gave me a heart attack to be woken up to the crash. Thought my baby and you-” 

 

“You know,” Dean spoke as Inias smirked his back to him. “Don’t you?”

 

“Ah. Yes.” Inias turned. “About Augustus being Castiel or that loving affair you have been having behind my back?” Inias turned eyeing him. Dean said nothing but watched Inias’ amusement. “I know a lot of things. I can’t believe you are surprised, to be honest. I’ve always been one step ahead. There’s one thing you failed to understand thus far Dean. Nothing I ever allow to happen is without my say so.” 

 

Dean said nothing.

 

“Speechless?” Inias hummed taking a sniff of the flower in his hand as he walking casually around the room. “I could imagine what it’s like to be... _ played  _ so easy, but I never had the pleasure. All I had to do...was save Castiel. That. I had a  _ little _ help on.”

  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**After Castiel’s Death**

  
  
  
  


Castiel’s lifeless body hung as Dean sobbed being pulled away. How long the body swung lifelessly on the rope...How long since Castiel breathed air? 

 

The only sound that remained after the cheering crowd had gone was the soft blowing wind that slightly rocked the lifeless body. It wasn’t till a masked man walked out from the woods that Castiel’s body was cut down. The man yanking off his own mask eyeing Castiel with worry. 

 

“Cas?” Crowley spoke as he breathed with panic, eyeing his son’s face as he moved to start chest compressions. “Come on! COME ON!” Crowley panted as he tried to get his son to breath. “I-I just got you back. Please! Baby boy! Please! Breathe!” 

 

Crowley blew air into his lungs as Crowley pressed harder tears building up in his eyes. Crowley pressed, again and again, refusing to give up on his son. When Castiel’s breath wheezed air into his lungs. Crowley let out a happy sigh cupping Castiel’s face as he squeezed his eyes closed just sobbing in happiness. 

 

Castiel was breathing.

 

“Bloody hell.” Crowley breathed as Inias’ men came up behind him waiting to take them both. “...Giving me a heart attack, boy…” Crowley breathed to his son who wheezed air into his lungs unconscious, as one man roughly grabbed Crowley. The other snatched Castiel up, tossing him over his shoulder and walked away. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Inias hummed at Dean’s obvious confusion. 

 

“ _ Why did you save him, when you wanted him dead?” _ Inias mimicked Dean’s voice poorly, Dean continued his silence. “Because I was warned  _ constantly _ you had...to be  _ willing _ and  _ fully accepting _ to be pregnant.”

 

Dean watched him move around the room. 

 

“You see.  _ Castiel _ was my...backup plan.” Inias spoke. “I knew if I introduced Castiel back into the picture, it was only a matter of time before you  _ opened _ your legs to him. You’ve proved it. Over and over again. Dean and Castiel. Always and forever.” 

 

Dean held his breath at Inias’ laugh. 

 

“The memory loss was a  _ fucking _ bonus.” Inias snorted. “And just as I planned  _ you  _ **_fell_ ** for him. Let him have you. Now, my sweet. Your confusion to  _ why _ I would want this...is why I will  _ always win _ .” 

 

Dean stared at him hiding the shaking his body started to do. 

 

“You _willing and fully accepting_ **_Augustus_** left you open to my will,” Inias stated placing his hand on his bed frame as he smirked at Dean. “I just had to make sure _Castiel_ couldn’t give you that baby _your_ body was _willing_ to have with your _mate_. Got Crowley to give him a...snip. Luckily he was Sarah’s assistant for a time. Saving Castiel got him his life, snipping Castiel? His freedom.”

 

Inias eyed Dean as Dean held back his emotions.

 

“All I had to do was wait for  _ one _ little thought of  **Augustus** to slip in while I took you...and  _ voilà… _ the little hybrid baby I have  _ always been waiting for. _ ” Inias spoke as Dean stared expressionlessly. “The  _ first _ born Wild Omega hybrid...All thanks to your  _ stupid _ caring heart.”

 

Dean said nothing as he watched him, clenching his fist as Inias eyed him coldly. 

 

“I’m  _ sure _ he’s worried about you and  _ my _ baby,” Inias stated as he smirked. “...Shouldn’t keep him waiting...should we?” Dean spoke as Inias stopped at the door

 

“...If it’s true.” Dean choked out his voice desperate as tears slid down his cheeks at his words. “...Then...why keep Castiel around?! What would be the point?” 

 

“...because I like watching you both suffer.” Inias shrugged smirking cruelly as he went to grab Dean a wheelchair as tears slid down his face. 

 

It...couldn’t be true...could it?

 

Was this  _ truly _ Inias’ baby?

 

Dean softly touched his stomach, as Dean shook his head. 

 

Even if it  _ was _ biologically Inias’...

 

This baby was Dean’s...and this fucking baby deserved a wonderful father like Castiel. 

 

Dean would  **_NOT_ ** let him have him. 

 


	39. A fresh start

  
   
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean stormed into the house as Inias watched him storm up the stairs upset, Augustus stopped putting Moki down in the baby rocker, which Inias turned to look at him eyeing him. 

 

“You should follow,” Inias smirked. “I know you want to.” Augustus wondered if this was a trap, but still slowly moved to the stairs. Keeping an eye on Inias who smirked softly at him as he moved towards his office. 

 

Augustus now sure Inias was away from the children under the care of the maid, Augustus moved to his lover upstairs who was angrily ripping a camera from a vent and smashing it. 

 

“Hey! Hey!” Augustus moved bolting to him, as Dean growled at him his eyes flashing blue. Augustus put his hands up defensively as Dean closed his eyes trying to calm down. “I come in peace.” 

 

“...” Dean covered his face. “I know I know.” Dean moved to take a seat on Augustus’ bed. Augustus eyed him before kneeling in front of him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Augustus cupped his face, his eyes moving to the head wound that had still have not healed. 

 

“...Inias  _ know _ everything.” Dean choked out sobbing.  “He said the baby is  _ his. _ He said he tricked us so I can get pregnant-” 

 

“Hey hey,” Augustus spoke. “ _ You believe _ this garbage? He’s just trying to get you upset Dean. You really think this baby isn’t mine?” 

 

“...No.” Dean sniffed as Augustus gave him a sad loving smile. 

 

“Of course it’s mine.” Augustus moved his hand to rub the baby bump. “You said it yourself ...It’s pure...beautiful...It’s...you...and me.” Dean smiled at his words wiping the tears from his face. “...He’s only saying this to upset you, Dean. IF he told you this, it’s because he  _ knows _ this baby isn’t his. He wants you to lose this baby. He just doesn’t want to admit he lost. If you stress yourself out, it causes our baby stress, Dean. You can’t let him win Dean.”

 

“...” Dean nodded softly before Augustus kissed him easy, Dean submitting to each kind kiss but Dean hesitantly pulled back. “...what if it is...his?...would you hate me?”

 

“...Dean.” Augustus shook his head kissing him lovingly. “Nothing you or Inias can do can make me hate you or this baby...So what if this baby isn’t biologically mine? It’s  _ ours _ . No matter what.”

 

“...Would you want to know?” Dean spoke wiping his tear. “....If you could?”

 

“It wouldn’t matter Dean. This is  _ our _ baby. No test can change that.” Castiel spoke as Dean sniffed giving him a sad loving smile. “I love you so much, Dean. I love this baby so much. I  _ will _ save us, as soon as I can safely.”

 

“...Would you trust me?” Dean stated. “...If I said I had a plan?” 

 

“...” Castiel eyed his face and nodded as Dean leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips before he stood. 

 

“...What would you like for dinner?” Dean asked as Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**That Night**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean smiled at his babies as he placed dinner plates in front of his boys, Moki asleep in the baby carrier on his chest as Dean pressed kisses to his son’s faces as they ate. Augustus sat at the table, which wasn’t normal, and Inias who looked annoyed at that sat at his normal spot. 

 

“What the fuck is he doing at the table.” Inias frowned. 

 

“I’m kind of wondering why you are at the table,” Dean stated coldly eyeing him. “We are trying to have a family meal.”

 

“He isn’t part of the family,” Inias growled pissed. 

 

“Well, it’s more like  _ you _ aren’t,” Dean spoke holding his own plate. “Since you know the truth there is no point in hiding it. Augustus and I will be having dinner with the child-” Dean looked annoyed when Inias growled grabbing Dean’s plate he knocked it from his arms. Before Inias snapped backhanding Dean, Dean said nothing. Not holding his face though it burned from the slap. 

 

Inias got up moving to Augustus, taking his plate without care and started to eat. 

 

“...If I ever catch you in my fucking dining table again...eating... _ my _ food. I’ll kill you and the brats. You understand?” Inias snapped. 

 

Augustus nodded slowly before Inias took the plate moving back to his seat as Augustus slowly stood. Dean eyed Augustus who took his proper standing position at the doorway as Inias slammed his hands on the counter making a clanking noise. 

 

Inias had to say nothing and Dean understood. Which Dean submitting took a seat at the table. 

 

“Take the kids, they get no supper or water till their mother learns obedience.” Inias snapped his fingers, as Inias’ bodyguard grabbed Dakota and Machk roughly which caused them to cry out in whimpers. Dean flinched at the sound as Augustus moved to snag the other too, making sure to grab Moki to make sure this man didn’t hurt the fragile baby and followed them upstairs to the kids' room. 

 

Dean watched them go upstairs, as he stayed silent sitting at the table. Inias ate pissed before he grabbed one of the kid's plates angrily tossing it at Dean. Dean flinched as the plate slammed in front of him, food falling to the table as Inias glared. 

 

“Fucking feed my child,” Inias stated as Dean hesitantly scooped up a spoon and ate slowly at what was in front of them. When Inias finished he stood before getting up wiping his mouth he angrily slapped Dean again. “You ever fucking do that again. I’ll kill you and eat your children.” 

 

Dean nodded weakly before Inias walked out of the room, Dean slowly stood moving to collect the plate as he paused staring at Inias’ empty plate before a small smirk appeared on his face. Dean happily moved to clean the dishes despite his injured face, deciding it was  _ safer _ to toss Inias’ plate away. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**The next day**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean took out the pie he made, smiling as the children giggled at the two pies. 

 

“Mommy, Can we have some?” Dakota asked trying to sneak a taste. 

 

“No no,” Dean spoke as he secretly provided them an ice cream pop. “This is just for Inias. These are much better than that.” 

 

“...But mommy.” Mochni spoke as Dean gave him kisses. 

 

“Go, Inias will be home and I don’t want him to see I fed you,” Dean warned as Augustus moved quickly from the window noticing Inias had pulled up into the driveway. 

 

“Come. Now.” Augustus spoke as the boys whined wanting to say goodbye but they knew not to argue and quickly ran up the stairs as the front door banged open. Dean quickly moved to place a slice of food in front of Augustus who moved to sit scratching lightly as his throat as he placed his feet on the table. 

 

Inias moved taking a bite before he noticed Dean was just...staring. 

 

“Take a fucking seat.” Inias ushered as Dean moved to take a seat. Inias eyed the fact Dean didn’t have a place and snapped to his bodyguard. “Get my baby a fucking slice.” 

 

The man didn’t argue, giving Dean one who sat emotionless. Dean’s eyes moved to the slice as Inias tilted his head. 

 

“Pie. Your fucking favorite.” Inias snapped. “Eat.” 

 

“I have been having morning sickness-” Dean started but Inias eyed him. 

 

“I won’t eat my pie. Unless you have a bite.” Inias spoke suspiciously. 

 

“...Fine but if I vomit on you. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. Dean took a bit staring at Inias, taking a long slow chew of his bite before swallowing. Dean opened his mouth showing his mouth empty as Inias eyed him before he took a fork and held out his own pie to Dean. Dean sighed as the bodyguard grabbed it and handed it to Dean who once again bit and chewed slowly before swallowing. Unfazed by the request. 

 

“...” Inias eyed him as though waiting for a reaction he didn’t get. Inias then started to shove more pie into his own mouth as Dean took smaller bites of his own. Inias happily took two slices before he stood. “I’m going to my office. I don’t want to be bothered. You better be in fucking bed when I get done.” Inias stated coldly as he waved his bodyguard to be off duty for the night, as the man moved to his own room. When Inias slammed the door, Dean silently collected the dishes and put them in the sink. Dean grabbed the garbage moving to take it out to the front trash can, that was put out for the garbage man down the long lane. 

 

Dean half way there, started to move quickly dropping the trash bag by the trash Dean stuck his fingers down his throat forcing himself to vomit. Dean vomited his pie, not stopping till only stomach acid was greeting him. Dean wiped his mouth feeling sick from all the vomiting he tossed his trash before composing himself he went back inside. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Day three**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rubbed his own belly as he cooked a pot roast for dinner, Augustus stared at him with worry as Dean who had an upset stomach all night covered his mouth trying not to gag from the smell. 

 

“You should rest,” Augustus whispered. “You did enough.” 

 

“It’s not,” Dean stated as he gave his children a plate of grilled cheese. “I told you to trust me.”

 

“I-I do,” Augustus spoke cupping Dean’s face. 

 

“Then trust me. Just be ready for you to do your part.” Dean stated as Augustus nodded. The sound of a car pulling up, made the children rush upstairs in fear as Augustus moved to follow them. 

 

Dean quickly made two plates, placing the plate for Inias and then one for his own, he even made a third before quickly taking a seat at the table as Inias came in pale, and sickly. Dean watched him take a seat in front of Dean angrily drinking the beer Dean provided him before taking a seat and slamming the glass down. Dean got up providing him another one before he handed the bodyguard the extra plate. 

 

“...Since the kids can’t eat it. I really hate for the rest to go to waste.” Dean held it out, the man hesitantly took it as Inias waved his okay. The man bowed his head respectfully before going to his room. 

 

Dean watched him go before he moved to sit at his end, Inias eating and coughing sweat pooling down his face as he fixed his tie. 

 

“You’re sick,” Dean commented. “You have a fever.” 

 

“I have the stomach flu,” Inias stated. “I have all the symptoms.” Inias shoved more food into his mouth chewing weakly as Dean stared at him tilting his head. 

 

“...Really?” Dean asked as Inias coughed even rougher shaking, as he moved for his beer again gulping it thirsty. Dean got up providing him another beer which Inias moved to Drink needingly as Dean paused his hand as he leaned over and handed it to him. “Careful my love, beer is just as bad for the liver as it is for Kidney failure.” 

 

Dean left the beer as Inias stopped, turning angrily but he knocking over the chair and fell as Dean eyed him. 

 

“What the fuck did you do?” Inias wheezed as he coughed blood into his hand, Inias looked at the blood weakly as Dean stood over him. 

 

“I did what I had to. I think it’s a horrid process really. I think it’s a cruel fate for rats. I actually like rats.” Dean spoke eyeing a box of rat poison. “I’d rather use it for people like you that really deserve it. After all...People are monsters. Not so much Animals. They are….innocent. People, on the other hand, do things because they want to.” Dean kneeled down as he poured the box onto Inias’ face which made him wheeze at the chemical. 

 

A harsh bang upstairs meant the bodyguard was dead, as Inias barely clung to life. 

 

“I had you eat it…” Inias whispered. “I...had you-”

 

“Things I could make without the special ingredient I ate. Everything else was thanks to  _ your  _ loving baby.” Dean patted his belly mockingly. “ _ He _ loves to make me throw up. Missing some morning sickness pills and one hand down my throat and I was a fucking projectile, the baby didn’t like how it was making mommy feel...Such a good baby to protect his mother, don’t you think?”

 

“Fuck...F...Fucking bitch.” Inias wheezed. 

 

“And that Inias, is how I know _this baby_ _is Castiel’s,_ ” Dean spoke with a smirk. “Blood or not. Any hopes or Dreams to have this baby be _your_ shining legacy are done with you. He will be raised never knowing you _ever_ fucking existed. A fair fate. Don’t you think?” 

 

“G-Give me…” Inias weakly grabbed Dean’s arm as Dean yanked away. Inias reached out for his child, trying to touch the baby one last time. But Dean didn’t give him the pleasure, smirking as Inias threw up blood shaking, as he started to violent seize on the floor. Foam pouring from his mouth as he choked on his blood and vomit, reaching for the baby he could never have. Outsmarted by the Omega he always wanted. 

 

Dean could only smirk as he leaned down straddling him, grabbing his nose and forcing his mouth shut, Inias shook and body fought for air...Dean felt his life drain and when Inias went still, Dean continued to hold his nose and mouth. Almost not believing, it wasn’t till almost a half an hour later that Augustus’ soft hand touched him which Snapped Dean away from Inias’ body. Dean scooted back staring at Inias’ wide fearful eyes that were lifeless and cold. Augustus hesitantly checked his pulse before he focused on Dean. 

 

“...He’s gone, Dean.” Augustus spoke as Dean held himself staring almost as though waiting for Inias to get up. 

 

“A-...Are you sure?” Dean shook as Augustus nodded. “H-He’s really dead?” 

 

Tears filled Dean’s eyes as he stood shakingly he moved to the sink and vomited just letting all the balled up emotions he had left in him out. Dean holding his belly, as Augustus held him from behind lovingly petting his back. 

 

“You did it, Dean...He’s gone...and he will never hurt  _ anyone _ again.” Augustus spoke as Dean let out shaking breaths as Dean turned to Augustus. 

 

“...I need to lie down.” Dean spoke as Augustus nodded, scooping Dean up, he carried him upstairs in worry laying Dean in Augustus’ bed with the children asleep. Dean calmed seeing his children he nuzzled into them, holding them tightly as Augustus turned to Deal with the aftermath. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean awoke to the smell of breakfast which _actually_ smelled good, Dean’s eyes falling to a plate of hot pancakes, sausages, and eggs. One big plate for him and a mini one for _the baby_  ❤. At least that’s what the cute note said as Dean sat up looking at it. Tracing the heart on the handmade name cards. Dean took the baby plate, thinking the baby deserved to be spoiled after the week it had. Dean took tiny bite savoring the home cooked meal and the happiness that...made this house feel so much more welcoming after all these months. 

 

The bedroom door opened, and dean...honestly expected Inias to come in. However, Mochni came running in trying to balance orange juice and it mostly spilled all over the floor. 

 

“Mommy! I got you your favorite!” Mochni spoke as Dean looked in fear at the floor. Inias was going to be so mad-. Dean paused. Inias was dead. “I spilled, though.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Dean spoke with a hum. “I love your messes the  _ most _ Mochni,” Dean stated as the kid beamed, Dean took the last sip of Orange juice before handing it back. “Can I have some more?”

 

“Okay, mommy!” Mochni beamed as he bolted out of the room, spilling more of the juice onto the floor as Dean beamed. 

 

Was this what freedom is like?

 

Dean glanced around Augustus’ room that despite the love Augustus and him had to have in this room...this house will never be a home. They would have to move and Dean...couldn’t wait for that to happen. He couldn’t wait for the fresh start. Dean finished the baby's food, before leaning back as rubbing his belly. Despite in human form...he almost could  _ feel _ the baby’s happiness.

 

Dean heard someone coming into the room, and expecting Mochni, Augustus knocked and came in holding a large cup of juice. 

 

“I thought you might like a full cup,” Augustus spoke. 

 

“That would be lovely, Augustus.” Dean laughed lovingly taking a sip before Augustus’ voice stopped him. 

 

“...Cas.” Augustus spoke as Dean paused. “I-I’m actually thinking of going by Castiel again. I...I mean I don’t remember anything really...but I...really want to...try. I want to remember who I am...and I think my first step is being called my own name.”

 

“...” Dean looked down affectionately before looking up. “We can start over if you’d like,” Dean spoke before Castiel nodded liking that idea. “So you can fall for me as Castiel and I can fall for you as the new Castiel. No pressure. Just...clean slate.” 

 

“Alright.” Castiel beamed as he held out his hand. “Hello, I’m Castiel Novak, no memory of who I am or what I have done in life. I’m literally a fucking brick wall...so what’s your name.” Dean laughed before he eyed Castiel with love. 

 

“I’m Dean, Dean no name,” Dean spoke. “Recently got divorced, and am unmated.” Dean moved his collar back to show Inias’ mark gone. “I got four kids, with a fifth one on the way and no means of actually supporting myself because my bar and now sugar daddy is dead. Think I got a chance of a second date with anyone?” Dean laughed as Castiel frowned eyeing him. 

 

“Well, I can’t be your sugar daddy yet, but I will find a job...something I’m good at and make sure you’re taken care of,” Castiel spoke seriously. “W-We can even find you a bar and you can run one again. Anything you want to do.” 

 

“Sounds like you’ll be a great sugar daddy.” Dean laughed as Castiel beamed. 

 

“Maybe it will be enough to win you over one day.” Castiel laughed as Dean eyed his face. Castiel collected toast from the tray and gave them both one. “To friendship?” Dean lightly tapped their toasts together. Dean took a bite of his toast, as Castiel took a bite of his own as well, both of them laughing at their silly toast, till the laughter died down and they ate their toast in silence. “...are you sure you want to start off our new life as friends?” 

 

“...I feel like...a lot was forced upon you because everyone just expected you to be Castiel and assume the role.” Dean spoke as he rubbed his belly. “...I want this to be done not out of obligation or...guilt of a bad situation or...lust even...whatever happens, happens...but I want it to be done truly and honestly.”

 

“...” Castiel took his hand softly kissing it as Dean gave him a soft smile. “...We’ll start looking for new places tomorrow. Maybe with an extra spare. You know. When we get to the spot of being comfortable living together again...”

 

“I’d like that,” Dean spoke as Castiel softly and lovingly handed him over the pancakes as Dean happily nibbled, making sure to fatten up for the loving baby inside who was slowly learning what love meant from two strangers….

  
  
  
  



	40. The moments of peace

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Dakota laughed as Dean eyed Castiel playing with their sons as Dean folded clothes in their room. Dean sighed watching them affectionately knowing that soon, someone would come looking for Inias. Dean was able to brush them all away easily saying he was sick. Dean would soon tell them he passed from illness, and Inias would be buried in the past...and under the old tree in their backyard. 

 

Dean watched them affectionately as they slowly got the house in order to move once the time was right. Dean watched as Castiel gave the boys piggyback rides, jumping them one at a time on his back. The boys were giggling as Dean turned his attention away from them to Moki’s cries.

 

Dean moved to the other room picking up Moki who cried loudly, standing up in his crib he started to fall back but Dean got him, Moki whimpered and cried for attention.  Calming as he looked around Dean walked back into the boy's room, which Castiel turned to him softly. 

 

Dean naturally use to doing everything by himself he set Moki on the bed to grab his baby sling, he slid it on as Castiel watched him put Moki into the strap then continue his work of folding and packing the boys things. 

 

Castiel eyed his beautiful smiles at Moki Dean had made every time he made eye contact with Moki which Moki slowly stopped his tears and smiled back. Dean...was in his own little world focused on his baby. Castiel liked...to watch Dean when Dean didn’t know he was. Dean so absorbed in his smiling son who beamed at the slightest glance from Dean. From the attention, that anyone who has ever met Dean...wanted. 

 

Castiel wondered if their child would receive the glances of affection like Dean gave Moki or his sons. 

 

“Daddy!” Machk giggled, pulling Castiel’s hand bringing Castiel to look at him. Taking in one of the boys, Machk’s dark skin and black hair compared to his pale siblings. Many would think because of the boy’s skin color he couldn’t possibly hold Dean’s beautiful cheek bones or Dean’s smile. 

However, Castiel was looking right at the obvious Dean in him. Moki and Machk looking more and more like Dean as they grew.  However...Castiel brought a hand up cupping Machk’s face affectionately tracing Machk’s nose which Castiel knew belonged to him and the blue eyes he knew were his. 

 

It was odd...to know these children were his. 

 

Even if he couldn’t recall anything about them. 

 

It was like….falling in wonderland...and knowing he could never leave. 

 

Castiel happily kissed Machk’s nose which made the boy break out laughing. Castiel turned to look at Dean once again who looked away at the glance. 

 

“Come on, boys. We got to help your mother.” Castiel spoke as the boys laughed as Castiel brought them to sit on the bed one at a time. The boys tried to get up but Castiel pinned them playfully, the boys struggled under his weight. “Quick! Toss me some clothes.” 

 

Dean playfully tossed a huge handful of clothes on top of them, as the boys groaned at the clothes but happily sitting up they started to help fold them. A doorbell ringing made the laughter stop. Everyone grew silent as Dean turned to get the door. 

 

“Sh,” Dean spoke as the boys stayed quiet, almost as if Inias’ haunting force silence remained in the home. Dean moved down the stairs holding Moki as he moved. Getting to the door, Dean plastered on his fake sadness and opened the door.  “Can I help you-”

 

“Dean,” Sarah spoke as Dean’s face stopped the sadness. “I-...I came to check on you. I haven’t seen or heard from you guys in a week-” Sarah stopped short when Dean pulled her inside. 

 

“Castiel,” Dean called upstairs and Sarah winced at the name. 

 

“D-Dean, what if Inias hears you?!” Sarah hissed looking around. 

 

“Inias isn’t here to hear it,” Castiel spoke as Sarah glanced up the stairs at him. “...In fact, he won’t be hearing a lot of things for a long time.”

 

“W..What do you mean?” Sarah asked as the boys came running down the stairs as Dean softly held Moki closer looking away. 

 

“GRANDMA!” The boys cheered running to her, she greeted them with love before she turned looking at Dean and Castiel. 

 

“....Is he really-?” Sarah started picking up one of the boys which Castiel nodded. “...” Sarah beamed as she pressed kisses to her grandson’s faces. “He’s really gone?”

 

“Yes.” Dean choked out tears filling his eyes as Sarah started to cry as well, happily moving to hold her grandsons. 

 

“You know what this means?” Sarah asked them.

 

“What grandma?” Dakota beamed as Sarah smiled. 

 

“We are going to have a  _ wonderful _ celebration dinner, how does that sound?” Sarah kneeled down as the boys giggled happily. “I’m going to come back with a bunch of surprises for  _ everyone _ .” 

 

The boys smiled turning and looking at as Sarah stood. 

 

“What about you parents? How about a big celebration?” Sarah asked. Dean turned to Castiel as Castiel looked at Dean.

 

“Are you up for it?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly, rubbing Moki’s back softly. 

 

“I’ll be okay.” Dean nodded, Castiel eyed him but nodded turning to his mother with a smile. 

 

“...Yeah. Sounds good. I can do the cooking and get stuff ready. Dean will be resting.” Castiel spoke but Dean turned to him. 

 

“I can help.” Dean offered, but Castiel slid his hand on Dean’s stomach. 

 

“You need rest. You are running for two.” Castiel stated. “You’ve been doing a lot the last week with inias...and with packing. You should rest.” Dean smiled softly as he looked down. 

 

“I’ll take it easy,” Dean spoke which brought a beaming smile on Castiel’s face. “...I am pretty exhausted.” 

 

“I can tell.” Castiel rubbed his stomach affectionately as Dean softly smiled at him. He eyed his face before slightly turning away. 

 

They had agreed to be friends. 

 

A fresh start. 

 

Kisses and other affections weren’t part of the friend's territory. Dean missed that intimacy he was able to have with Augustus, but it was selfish for Castiel to keep up the lustful intimacy. As much as Augustus liked Dean, their relationship wasn’t exactly starting off well. This was a chance to fall in love, not fall for sex and comfortability in a bad situation. 

 

They decided to fall for each other again, as they went through his pregnancy. 

 

Castiel eyed Dean when he wasn’t looking giving him a loving look that Dean didn’t see as Castiel turned to look at his mother. 

 

“Alright. See you at Seven?” Sarah spoke as Dean beamed at her happiness. “God, it feels so good to be...free. safe….Like a new sense of peace, you know?”

 

“We have to discuss handling Inias’ passing with the public and wilds,” Castiel spoke as Sarah beamed. 

 

“After the party! No worries today!” Sarah smiled as Castiel nodded. “I’ll see you guys tonight!” 

 

“Bye Grandma!!!!” The boys spoke as Sarah waved walking away,  as Dean smiled down at Moki who needed a diaper change judging by the smell. Dean rubbed Moki’s back pressing a kiss to Moki’s forehead who started to whimper needing to be changed. However, Castiel pulled Moki from Dean’s baby sling. 

 

“I got him,” Castiel spoke. “You’ll be taking a nap.” 

 

“Cas, I’m fine. I’m just physically tired.” Dean spoke holding his hands out for his baby. 

 

“Nap,” Castiel spoke as he lightly jumped Moki up in his arms who cheered up and giggled. Dean let out a sigh as he moved heading up the stairs without a complaint, sliding his hands over his belly he moved collapsing into their bed tiredly. 

 

Dean closed his eyes for a second before he turned just staring at the former room that was his and Inias. Now just belonged to him and Castiel, despite the fact they were moving, They had opted to change rooms for the space to keep the spare crib in it.

 

Dean took in the empty and bare room before he softly closed his eyes just letting sleep take him. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Dean's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s wolf side popped his head out of the sheets, the wolf happily turning to look at the fact it was now almost night now, the sun was gone. Dean stretched on the bed before he headed downstairs, the kids were helping Castiel finish dinner of mashed potatoes, chicken and vegetables. Moki crawling on the floor, he paused seeing his mama as he clapped his hands. Dean moved to him licking his face happily as Moki failed to keep the happy wolf in his grasp. 

 

“Mommy’s up,” Dakota spoke, as Dean moved away from Moki to greet all of his children, Moki moved to follow giggling. 

 

“Look at you, gorgeous!” Castiel beamed as he kneeled down lovingly leaning down petting dean who licked his face happily. Castiel rubbed his face before moving to his belly, Dean was extremely thin for being pregnant, he was getting bigger and bigger every day which made Castiel beamed just seeing him. 

 

Castiel glanced up when he heard the door, Dean moved away from him to move to Moki. Moki glanced up at his mother almost proud he caught up to Dean which wasn’t the case. Dean moved to nip at Moki’s neck making the puppy transform, which Moki was picked up and carried to the dog bed. Dean put Moki down to be fed, which Moki happily complied as Castiel opened the door. 

 

“Hi, sweetie,” Sarah spoke as she walked in pressing a kiss to Castiel’s check which Castiel accepted. Before the boys rushed over to greet her. 

 

“Grandma! Grandma!” Machk giggled. 

 

“Where’s our surprise?!” Mochni asked. 

 

“Well, I got a  _ bunch _ of surprises for everyone.” Sarah beamed. “Who should I give a gift to first. Mommy, Daddy or you guys?”

 

“Us! Us!” The boys cheered as Sarah laughed. 

 

“Okay, Okay,” Sarah spoke as she moved to the door. “Dad, take a seat. I don’t want you to spoil your surprise.” Castiel sighed affectionately and moved to take a seat on the couch next to Dean and Moki. The boys happily waited, as Sarah stuck her head outside ushering a couple inside.

 

“UNCLE BENNY! UNCLE JIMMY!” The boys giggled, as Benny scooped up one of the boys, and Jimmy scooped up the other two and pressed loving kisses to his face before benny moved setting a dog bed besides Dean who tilted his head at the presence of it. 

 

“Did you miss me?!” Jimmy asked as the boys giggled and nodded happily for their uncles’ attention. Benny pressed a loving kiss to Dakota’s nose who giggled. “Are we the best gift ever?” The boys giggled at Jimmy dramatic display. “But as amazing as we are, we aren’t the only gifts! Next amazing gift! Please!” 

 

Sarah stuck her head out of the door before slowly opening the door widely, Gabriel came in holding Sam in wolf form, his leg still broken and in need of healing. Dakota and the boys gasped as Gabriel moved laying Sam on the dog bed near Dean who raised his head with a happy whimper his tail slowly wagging. 

 

Sam turned to his brother his own tail wagging as he stared at Dean. When Sarah came in with the two puppies in hand. Dean blinked raising his head to follow her place them down near Sam. Sam licked his girls instantly with love before raising his head to look at his brother. Dean stood happily running over to his brother, he whimpered excitedly licking all three of them before Dean stood to pick up Moki, he moved to Sam’s bed laying in front of him, his puppies in between them as Dean loving tended to his brother as Sam whimpered happily from the reunion. 

 

The boys were screaming and happily jumping on Gabriel before, Gabriel could get a word in. Gabriel not used to the company tensed slightly but didn’t call them off. 

 

“Boys, boys,” Sarah spoke as the boys turned. “Why don’t we give him a break, you still have one more present.” The boys went quite watching respectfully as Sarah ushered in the last gift. The boys gasped as Crowley came in, holding a couple presents for them, Castiel glanced at the man, not recognizing him as the boys cheered. 

 

“GRANDPA!” Dakota cheered running to him. Castiel blinked in surprise as he heard who he was. Grandpa? This...was his dad? Or...stepdad?    
  
“Hello, boys.” Crowley took the time to see their faces, meeting the grandchildren he never knew before he looked to Castiel who was staring at him in confusion. “...Hello, Son.” 

Castiel tilted his head at that unable to know how to feel. Crowley lightly moved taking a seat next to him, lightly patting his knee saying nothing. Like he understood and it was okay for him not to remember.

 

Castiel gave him a shy smile, his eyes sliding over everyone who was happily greeting each other. This was...new to him. 

 

“Let’s get dinner going,” Castiel spoke patting Crowley's knee in response, which Crowley softly started. 

 

“I’ll help you set up.” Crowley offered moving to follow him, as Sarah eyed the family as well moving to help as well. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Benny softly took off his pants, changing into his pajamas as Jimmy watched him eyeing his mate lovingly. Benny was lost in thought which lately he really hated. Jimmy hated not be able to read his mind or help him. Benny hated the idea of sleeping, sleeping made him uncomfortable and Jimmy didn’t know how to help him. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jimmy asked as Benny turned to him. 

 

“I’m okay.” Benny shrugged as he moved to straddle Jimmy trying to ease jimmy’s worry. 

 

“Are you sure?” Jimmy stated. “You’ve been out of it every since-” 

 

“I died?” Benny chuckled which Jimmy looked down. “I’m fine, my love. Just tired…” 

 

“Okay. But you know you can talk to me, right?” Jimmy spoke as Benny nodded. 

 

“Of course.” Benny lovingly kissed him. “Did you have fun tonight?” 

 

“I did...never thought I would have all the family together,” Jimmy spoke as Benny beamed at that softly touching his cheek. “...I even was able to talk to my father...a real conversation as father and son.”

 

“I’m so happy for you,” Benny spoke as Jimmy beamed at him. 

 

“W-We are going to get coffee and talk tomorrow,” Jimmy confessed. Benny nuzzled him. 

 

“Then you should get your sleep,” Benny spoke as he climbed off to lay next to him. “You drank quite a lot tonight.” 

 

“It was free,” Jimmy whined as Benny shook his head lovingly. “You know what’s weird.” Benny snuggled into him, as Jimmy turned off the light. “You were the only one who didn’t drink.” Benny paused at that as Jimmy curled him close, Thinking it over he had refused every glass that night. Kept saying he was okay with soda, Sam and Dean obviously having pups to attend to didn’t drink either... Benny questioned that, as he laid in silence. 

 

“Maybe I’m pregnant.” Benny joked nervously, Jimmy soft even breath meant he had passed out, as benny moved to softly touch his stomach. 

 

He was...an omega, right? Like Sam and Dean?

 

Was it possible? 

 

Benny slowly eyed Jimmy’s face taking in his face, as Benny nuzzled closer. To be pregnant with the man he adores baby? Benny touched his own stomach, wondering if it was true. Benny softly closed his eyes to sleep, holding onto him. 

 

____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid next to Sam on the dog bed, as Castiel kneeled down petting him. 

 

“You know, you're welcome to stay the night.” Castiel turned. “You can stay as long as you need till you find a new place.” Gabriel turned to him. 

 

“Thank you,” Gabriel confessed as Sarah cleaned up dinner with Crowley. “It would feel nice not returning to his prison…” Gabriel looked down holding himself. 

 

“You’re both also welcomed at our house too,” Sarah spoke walking over. 

 

“I think Sam would prefer to be near his brother if he can,” Gabriel spoke. “And I’m not against it.” 

 

“Alright.” Sarah touched his arm before turned to Castiel. “Then we should head home.” 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” Castiel spoke as Sarah nodded pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Don’t worry about your mama,” Crowley spoke holding Sarah’s hips as she laughed before Crowley gave everyone a wave. “Night everyone.” 

 

“Night,” Castiel spoke as Crowley and Sarah let themselves out, Castiel turned to Gabriel. “I can show you to your room-” 

 

“I’d rather sleep near my mate and girls,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded understanding. 

 

“Well. You can have the other dog bed.” Castiel offered, turning to Dean. “Come love. Let’s let them sleep.” Dean whimpered, as he looked at Castiel. “They will be here tomorrow, come on.” 

Dean stood collecting Moki into his mouth before taking them upstairs. Castiel took a blanket off the couch before placing it on Sam and the girls before saying goodnight to Gabriel and walking up the stairs. 

Gabriel watched them go before he moved double checking the locks and making sure they were safe inside, before he stripped down, transforming he laid besides his mate.

 

Sam blinked tiredly as Gabriel licked and tended to him, the girls fast asleep, before Sam laid down to turn down as well. Gabriel laid near him too worried to go to sleep, the moonlight sliding over them when a loud werewolf howl made Gabriel whimper. 

 

Candice whimpered making loud noises as she almost fell off the dog bed, but Gabriel snatched her moving her farther in, Sam raised his head slightly when a loud sound of something moving outside made the parents tense. 

 

Candice whimpered again, which Sam quickly ushered her to feed which calmed her as the loud growl stopped at the front door. Gabriel stared at the front door, that  _ whatever _ was outside sniffed and curiously growled at the door. Whatever it was...was large. They held their breaths as the sound of little footsteps down the stairs made Gabriel turn. 

 

Mochni came down the stairs carrying his small blanket moving to get some water from the fridge. Mochni turned on the light which made Gabriel whimper gaining Mochni’s attention. 

 

“What’s wrong Uncle Gabe?” Mochni mumbled rubbing his eye as he paused noticing where they were staring at. Mochni curiously moved to the door as Gabriel moved to stand quickly the wolf moving to stop the child, but Mochni pulled open the door looking out into the empty night. “See there’s nothing to be scared of, Uncle Gabe.” 

 

Mochni stepped out and looked around the empty street for a moment before he softly closed the door locking it before he moved to get water. Gabriel hesitantly sat back down as Mochni went upstairs carrying his blanket and water spilling it on the way. 

Gabriel laid down staring at the door as the curious growl returned to the door, sniffing it, the young boy missing the extremely large beasts yellow glowing eyes through the glass decor of the door before it growled taking one last sniff of the door before turning and bolted off into the night.  


	41. Benny's asleep

 

 

  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


_Dean moaned as he pressed against Castiel in a heated and needy kiss, as Castiel pressed him needingly back against the table. Dean’s focus on needingly pulling off Castiel’s shirt as Castiel unbuckled his pants needingly lustfully rocking his bulge into Dean’s-_

  
  
  


Dean's eyes shot open as he panted realizing he was rock hard in his boxers uncomfortably, Dean was shimmering with sweat, as Castiel slept besides him on the bed deep asleep. Dean wiggled obviously uncomfortable, and just lucky his body was facing away. Dean’s hand moved to cup himself, cursing himself for this pregnancy lust that happened. They had agreed to share the bedroom, and bed. Making it easier on them to shove Inias’ items into Castiel’s previous smaller room and lock the door and never looked back.

 

Dean uncomfortably shifted freezing when he felt Castiel turn letting out a sleeping breath sucking in air as he when turned in his sleep facing him. Dean closed his eyes hoping Castiel didn’t realize he had woken up from a sex dream. He needed to go to the bathroom and deal with this without waking up Moki or Castiel.

 

An arm slid around Dean’s waist, as Dean sucked in air at the touch before Castiel slid a hand down his pants. Dean glanced back as Castiel softly started to stroke him, Dean sucked in air as he closed his eyes feeling Castiel start to softly stroke him.

 

“C-Cas.” Dean breathed as Castiel held him from behind. “W-...We aren’t there yet…”

 

“This is helping relieve my pregnant friend,” Castiel spoke as Dean closed his eyes hesitantly submitting to touch as Castiel moved his hands easily.

 

“Sorry.” Dean panted as Castiel continued. “I-I always get...like this while pregnant. I-I normally had you to…” Dean didn’t continue as Castiel watched him rock his hips. “W-When I didn’t have you. I-I had to just…”

 

“Handle things yourself?” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded sucking in air as he tried to keep quiet. “Despite us trying to take it slow, you do have my baby in you.” Dean opened his mouth to pant, as Castiel took him all in. “I can take care of you without destroying what we are accomplishing.”

 

Dean felt his body start to give, as he tensed opening and closing his mouth, as he came roughly into Castiel’s hand. Castiel softly coaxed him through his orgasm, letting the last bits of cum spill off into Castiel’s hand before he pulled his hand away.

 

Castiel eyed Dean before he pressed a kind kiss to his shoulder, before cleaning his hand with a Tissue as Dean turned to him just watching him. Castiel laid back in bed turning to look at Dean. Dean eyed him, watching a small caring smile form on Castiel’s face before Dean moved burying his face into Castiel’s neck holding him close as Castiel held him back. Dean said nothing holding him Castiel’s hand moving to his belly just holding him.

 

“Do you think you can love me like you once did?” Dean asked as Castiel glanced down. Tears forming in Dean’s eyes as he slowly missed the days of love and happiness with his Castiel. “Love our children the same as before? Despite not having memories of us…?”

 

“...No,” Castiel whispered softly using his hand to stroke Dean’s spine as Dean tensed at his words tears spilling from his eyes as he tried not to break down. “...but I think I can love you ten times more…”

 

Dean softly relaxed at his words, as Dean softly moved burying himself into Castiel’s chest. Just feeling his embrace, Castiel letting a soft breath just...holding Dean. Dean blinked his tired eyes before he softly submitted to sleep once again.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Benny snapped awake with rough panting sitting up naked in a field, he was cold and had no idea where he was. Benny looked down at the mud, and what looked like dried blood that caked his skin, and the small cuts that slid against his skin from being in the woods all night.

 

Benny looked around, the sun was rising and the smell of death loomed over him. Benny’s eyes fell to a dead cow that laid eaten besides him, flies swarmed it as Benny moved away obviously upset. He moved taking seat on a broken log in the woods, shaking from the cold, as he glanced around the unfamiliar woods. Before burying his face into his hands, hoping he could be found.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake from a phone call, which he turned away from Dean who turned away to go back to sleep.

 

“Hello?” Castiel mumbled.

 

“I-I can’t find Benny,” Jimmy spoke obviously upset as he ran down the street following his scent. “I-I woke up to an empty bed and his pajamas left in a pile on the bed. I-I think he wolfed out.”

 

“Where are you?” Castiel sat up as Dean opened his eyes tiredly.

 

“I-I’m on Hatton Avenue,” Jimmy spoke looking around. “I think he darted off into the woods.”

 

“I’ll be there in a second, stay there,” Castiel spoke before sitting up. Dean sat up confused as he mumbled tiredly.

 

“Cas,” Dean mumbled as Castiel started to get dressed.

 

“Stay here,” Castiel spoke. “Benny’s missing, Jimmy’s in a panic. I need to find him.”

 

“I’m coming with you.” Dean got up, as Castiel turned watching Dean start to strip, Castiel didn’t argue slowly watching Dean change out his dried cum covered underwear, which Castel respectfully turned away, his eyes only returning to the faded bite mark on Dean’s shoulder. A bite belonging to Inias. His mating mark.

 

It was an almost faded scar.

 

Castiel didn’t know why the site of Dean not having a mating mark...made him uncomfortable. Like something was wrong.

 

Castiel turned away when Dean started to dress again his back to Castiel.

 

He was thankful Dean wanting to start over, he wanted the new Castiel to create his own life...no matter of the outcome.

 

He loved him so much…

 

Castiel...wished he could remember loving him.

 

Dean deserved that.

 

Dean deserved to be remembered.

 

Castiel may not love Dean by past actions, but every day he found himself learning something new about Dean.

 

The one thing he wished Dean understood.

 

The one thing he wished Dean knew.

 

Was that, no matter if they had started off a strangers, if Castiel forgot him all over again….

 

...Castiel knew from the second he saw Dean…

 

That he was meant to love him.

 

Castiel was so lost in thought when Dean spoke he turned to look at him.

 

“Ready?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. “I’ll have Gabriel watch the kids.” Castiel held his hand out for Dean which Dean took before they headed down the stairs.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Benny walked in the woods holding him, his feet hurt, he was cold, and Benny was so lost he had no idea where to even start. Benny hissed falling to his knees, tripping over a rock he grunted in pain from his broken toe. Benny whimpered as he reached for his toe, when it suddenly snapped roughly into place like someone had jerked it. Benny screamed loudly as he held his knee crying.

 

He had see werewolves heal, it was quick but caused no pain. Even injuries. Nothing. Benny... _felt_  it. He _felt_ his bones rip back into place. Benny sobbed holding himself, when a voice gained his attention.

 

“BENNY?!” Jimmy called a bit away, Benny slowly sitting up.

 

“I’M HERE!” Benny cried out into the woods. “I’M HERE!”

 

“Benny! Thank god!” Jimmy moved to his mate holding him tightly, which benny sobbed grabbing on being cradled by his mate whistling a signal as two wolves came out of the woods. Dean and Castiel in wolf form came through the brush, Dean happily laying down. Castiel took a seat next to his lover. “Thank you...Thank you guys so much.”

 

Benny shook in Jimmy’s arms as Jimmy wrapped a jacket around him before softly scooped him up. Jimmy started to walk him away, as Castiel moved to follow but Dean didn’t move. Happily panting Dean stopped and rolled on the ground playfully, Castiel eyed moved to this lover. Dean reached up licking his chin, similar to a puppy which Dean in wolf form always seemed to keep with a strong innocence.

 

Castiel smiled to himself softly lean down, licking his lovers belly softly. Dean panted happily whimpering as he stood up nuzzling into him softly. Castiel nuzzled back into his pregnant mate, who continued to pant from all his exercise. Castiel heard a whistle again from Jimmy before he lovingly ushered his mate up, which Dean listened and followed him on Castiel’s insistence.  

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel happily licked and tended for his lover who laid besides him half asleep in a dog bed at Jimmy’s house, Benny watching them softly care for each other. Benny’s focus on them as Jimmy tended to him. Benny eyes slowly moved back to jimmy, as Jimmy cleaned him with a cloth.

 

“Do you remember going outside?” Jimmy asked as Benny shook his head no.

 

“I don’t remember anything after going to sleep.” Benny confessed as he shook his head. “Do you think I will do this often?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jimmy spoke before cleaning a bit around his face. “You are...new, love. The only examples of your kind...The only other examples are Dean and Sam...and they only did that when-” Jimmy scoffed at the idea with a soft chuckle.

 

“They were pregnant?” Benny spoke softly which Jimmy’s smile faded, as Jimmy quickly gave a glance towards Benny’s belly and back to benny’s face.

 

“...You couldn’t be…?” Jimmy whispered as Benny shrugged softly not sure.

 

“...What would you say to me if I was?” Benny asked, Jimmy was taken back by Benny’s words. Jimmy cupped his face eyeing his face in so much happiness. Tears filling his eyes, he pressed a loving and happy kiss to Benny’s lips. Benny melted into it, easy and with care. When they pulled back, Jimmy once again cupped his face pressing one soft kiss on it.

 

“What couldn’t I say…?” Jimmy spoke. “A baby? With you?” Benny felt tears in his own eyes, as Jimmy smiled so happily. “You have given me so much already. To give me a child would spoil me.”

 

“...I’m so glad I mated you.” Benny whispered as Jimmy pressed an easy and soft kiss to his lips, holding him closely as their tongues moved against each other. A loud bark made them turn away to see Castiel reminding the lovers of their presence. Benny turned away embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

 

“W-Well. I should get them home.” Jimmy chuckled. “...but...maybe we should stop by my mother's on the way back? To see?”

 

“I-I don’t know.” Benny made a face. “Maybe we are jumping the gun.”

“What do you mean?” Jimmy spoke. “Just to see. If we aren’t then maybe that’s something we can talk about you know.”

 

“If it is even possible.” Benny scoffed.

 

“You’re a omega too.” Jimmy reminded him. “Standing next to the original omega.” Jimmy ushered to Dean, Dean raised his head at the knowledgement sitting up which Castiel glanced over to his mate. Dean moved to them as Jimmy lovingly pet Dean’s fur. “What do you think Dean? Think he could be expecting too?”

 

“Jimmy.” Benny snorted as Dean moved pressing his nose against Benny happily taking in his scent. Dean took a couple sniffed pressed against Benny’s stomach before his ears went back, Dean backed away with a whimper before moving to the corner of the room almost in fear. Benny looked concerned touching his own stomach, as Jimmy looked at Dean.

 

“Come on, buddy...What’s wrong?” Jimmy asked but Dean remained in the corner. Castiel moved to his lover not understanding the wolf, but Dean just turned into the corner. “...Dean?” Castiel changed back reaching a hand to pet Dean who looked back at him.

 

“He must have just smelled something on you from the woods.” Castiel spoke as Jimmy handed him clothes. Castiel slid on his clothes before softly petting Dean trying to calm him down.

 

Benny grabbed one of Sneezy’s dog treats moving to Dean before offering it hesitantly to Dean, Dean’s ears raised before he happily took the treat panting. Benny gave a soft smile before petting Dean.

 

“See, he’s all better.” Benny ruffled his fur, Dean panted sticking out his tongue going back to sniffing Benny’s hands for more treats.

 

“Let’s get you home.” Castiel picked Dean up once dressed, Dean whimpered loudly nipping at Castiel’s hand enough to cause him to slightly bleed when Castiel tried carrying him put pressure on his stomach. Castiel moved his hand away naturally which Dean lovingly licked his face to make up for it. “Yeah, yeah, Mr. Tubs. I know you're sorry.”

 

Castiel put his finger into his mouth tasting the blood, which Benny watched his bloody cut open finger. Benny could see Dean had bitten him to the bone, though Castiel wasn’t too worried about it. Knowing it will heal. Benny watched the blood drip into the carpet as Jimmy held the door open for Castiel.

 

“Benny?” Jimmy spoke as Benny glanced up from the floor, the blood that laid on the white carpet. “You coming?”

 

“Yeah.” Benny spoke moving to follow Jimmy.

  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Benny watched Castiel carry Dean inside, watching as Jimmy and Castiel said their goodbyes. Jimmy happily thanked him for his help, which Benny turned away at the gratefulness. Why had Benny wolf’d out like that. What had he done last night?

 

Benny had heard Dean describe his own wolfing out, and Dean said he didn’t remember anything. It...was scary. Not remember what happened to you. It’s different hearing it, then experiencing it.

 

“Well?” Benny spoke as Jimmy shook his collar getting some of the water off of his coat from the rain that started to fall.

 

“Castiel, joked I should put a bell around your neck.” Jimmy chuckled as Benny eyed him. “And ask if we can plan this next time so we don’t wake them up so early.” Benny laughed loudly.

 

“I will make sure I keep my sleepwalking to a minimum.” Benny spoke as Jimmy took his hand pressing a kiss to his hand.

“...did you...want to make a quick stop at my mom’s?” Jimmy whispered as Benny’s eyes softly raised to jimmy’s who hid his smile.

 

He...really couldn’t be pregnant...could he?

 

Benny softly nodded, as Jimmy pressed more kisses to benny’s knuckles, Jimmy was obviously over the moon with the idea of benny being pregnant.

 

“And if I’m not pregnant?” Benny spoke laughing.

 

“...Well...I think… with inias gone...I think we have a chance to try.” Jimmy spoke. Benny blushed, softly pressing kisses to his hand in return.  

 

Benny gave him a soft smile, the happiness in his face there as Jimmy started the car. Benny’s smile softly faced.

 

Was it wrong to be hopeful and believe they can move on?

 

The backlash of Inias had not even begin.

 

Benny’s killer was still out there.

 

The world was scary and Benny...entertained the idea of bringing someone else into this world that was full of Monsters?

 

“I really fucking love you benny.” Jimmy whispered as Benny’s insecurities melted away.

 

“...I love you too.” Benny whispered as Jimmy drove lightly singing to the radio, forgetting the world around them, and just for a moment...only had each other.


	42. Mochni's imaginary friend

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Sarah’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Benny laid on the table as Jimmy softly pet him pressing kisses to his hand as Sarah took a seat at the doctor’s chair, she moved closer grabbing the wand after taking a pregnancy test she hadn’t told them the results. She moved spraying gel onto his stomach which Benny tensed at the touch letting out a nervous laugh as Jimmy squeezed his hand. 

 

“N-No this is stupid. I’m not an omega like Sam and Dean.” Benny moved to sit up when Sarah put the wand against his stomach. Benny paused when Sarah gave a soft smile. 

 

“Ah, there they are,” Sarah spoke as she beamed, Benny and Jimmy turned to the screen pausing as they took in a small little fetus on the screen. Benny blinked in surprise as Sarah softly outlined the fetus. “Looks like I’m welcoming another grandbaby.” 

 

Benny just continued to stare as Jimmy beamed happily moving to press a kiss to his lips. Benny felt tears in his eyes as he held jimmy back, Jimmy pressed their foreheads together just sobbing like a mess, as they both turned back to look at the screen. Jimmy holding his benny’s head to his chest before he moved a hand away to stroke the screen of the baby. 

 

Sarah stared curiously at the baby taking in...the impossible. 

 

“Huh.” Sarah spoke as Benny and Jimmy turned to her. 

 

“W-What’s wrong?” Benny spoke as Sarah turned to them. 

 

“N-Nothing.” Sarah turned away shaking her head, taking a couple photos before she moved to her printer. She softly cut a couple pictures out and handed them to Jimmy. “I-I just was wondering if I could have a couple.”

 

“Of course,” Jimmy spoke suspiciously, however, she just softly cut out a couple and handed the rest to him. 

 

“Come back for regular checkups weekly,” Sarah stated. “Alright?” Jimmy nodded as Benny cleaned himself up. Cleaning the gel from his stomach, before they said took the photos and said their goodbyes. Crowley came out of the bedroom, his cane in hand as he limped with his bad leg. 

 

“Did I just miss them?” Crowley spoke as Sarah nodded still staring at the door where they have gone. “So what’s the news?”

 

“He’s expecting,” Sarah stated as Crowley smiled. 

 

“That’s wonderful,” Crowley spoke but noticed Sarah wasn’t smiling. “...What’s wrong, love?”

 

“...Nothing...it’s just...If I didn’t know any better...that baby looks two and a half months.” Sarah mumbled. 

 

“That’s impossible, love,” Crowley spoke. “Benny’s only been a werewolf for a month, even if he got pregnant right after this baby would still be less than a month.” 

 

“Not unless it is growing faster than Dean’s pregnancy,” Sarah stated. “We are going to have to keep an eye on it, too fast and they could lose the baby.” 

 

“Is there anything we can do?” Crowley spoke. 

 

“No, the baby looks healthy. Telling them and stressing them out for no reason would cause more harm.” Sarah moved to him holding him. “We will have to just keep an eye.” Crowley held her waist as he nodded. 

 

“...You know, you’re too young to be a grandmother.” Crowley chuckled, Sarah, laughed with him, pressing him into a kiss. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny moved to open the car door once he returned home, surprised when Jimmy opened the door for him. Benny let out a laugh as Jimmy moved to pick him up bridal style. 

 

“What are you doing, you idiot?” Benny snorted as Jimmy carried him inside. 

 

“Spoiling you,” Jimmy spoke as Benny laughed watching as jimmy tried to open the door, but failed before he handed Benny the keys to open the door. Benny laughed once the door was opened, Jimmy carried him into the house before sitting him on the kitchen counter. Benny watched Jimmy move away as Benny watched him with love as Jimmy scrambled around the kitchen. 

 

“What are you doing?” Benny laughed watching him, his hand on his belly before Jimmy popped open a beer taking the cap before turning away from Benny who was trying to see what jimmy was doing before Jimmy turned getting on his knees. Benny looked confused as Jimmy held out a makeshift ring from the ring of the tuna can pull back lid and a beer lid as the decoration. “Jimmy?”

 

“Marry me,” Jimmy spoke as Benny blinked confusedly. 

 

“What?” Benny laughed.

 

“Marry me. For real this time. Not behind closed doors. Not without our traditional mating week. I want to marry you for fucking real. Because you fucking deserve it. Because I fucking adore you. And you made me the happiest man in the world and now you made me the happiest father.” Jimmy spoke, as Benny smiled with love tears filling his eyes as he nodded. He softly slid the ring on the very top of his pinky finger, too short to go any farther. 

 

Jimmy pressed him into a loving kiss repeatedly, which Benny happily pulled off his own shirt happily to kiss him with rough and needy kisses. Jimmy climbed on top of him on the table as the kisses grew roughly. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly looked down seeing his mate whimpering and circling for the ground beef Castiel was placing in the bowl. Dean kept whimpering and begging as Gabriel at the table, the house was quiet with the boys at school. 

 

Dean was staying in wolf form more and more, Castiel realized. Which was a good and bad thing? They had yet to get the word out that Inias had “passed away from illness”, Dean was the full force behind making it legit. Dean could barely stay in human form long enough to pick up the kids from school, how was he suppose to answer questions? Especially since he had no control of his wolf form to either. 

 

They waited too long. 

 

“I know. I know.” Castiel pet Dean’s stomach with a loving couple pats as Dean stood on his back legs barking happily for the meal. Castiel set the bowl down as Dean hungrily helped himself to the meal like he hasn’t eaten in forever, Castiel barely sat down before Dean begged for more. “Okay. Thirds.” Castiel stood to get more which Dean was already begging for.

 

“He’s getting close,” Gabriel spoke chewing on his own food. “The kid should be born soon.”

 

“My mother said any time the next couple weeks,” Castiel spoke as Dean panted happily at him as Castiel lowered the bowl waiting for Dean to finish to give him his last helping.

 

“Are you scared it will look like him?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel paused at that slowly turning to him. “...You did refuse a DNA test.” 

 

Castiel said nothing as Gabriel played with his food moving it around with his fork. 

 

“...But then again you both have dark hair, eyes are different but...you could always explain away the eyes. Genetics from so and so on your family’s side.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“I never had it checked,” Castiel spoke coldly which Gabriel looked at him. “Because I  _ don’t _ care. I get you are a bit bitter since you haven’t really interacted with Sam in a while-” 

 

“Yes, I-” Gabriel mumbled grumpily.

 

“Wolf form doesn’t count for omegas and you know it.” Castiel snapped as they stared at each other, Neither of them said anything for a long time. When a yelp made them turn, even Dean turned away from his food but went back to his food. Gabriel moved to the whimper to see Sam now in human form holding his casted leg. His leg in pain, which the cast was now crushing his leg. 

 

“SAM!” Gabriel moved to him breaking the cast that now freed his weak leg, Sam panted in relief, rubbing his leg which was now feeling much better out of the wolf leg cast. Castiel moved to him softly wrapping a blanket around them. 

 

“Gabriel...what’s going on?” Sam asked looking around. A small whimper made Sam glance down beside his stomach him to see the small puppies near him fully asleep. One was wiggling and yawning before she went back to sleep. 

 

“Sam, what do you remember?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“...I-...I remember everything.” Sam spoke as Gabriel looked surprised. “We are in Dean’s house, Castiel doesn’t remember anything, and T-These are our girls, Sadie and Candice-” Gabriel slammed him into a hard kiss as Sam softly kissed back when they pulled back Sam glanced back down at their girls softly petting their soft fur. 

 

“How do you remember and Dean doesn’t?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“I-I don’t know…” Sam spoke. “Maybe t-the same reason he can only have boys and I can only have girls.”

 

“Different variations,” Castiel spoke, as Sam nodded. “Different ways of creation. Different blood. Just like I’m sure Benny is different.”

 

“...” Sam nodded softly. 

 

“Come on, baby, let's get you in the cleaned up and dressed,” Gabriel spoke as he moved to help Sam stand.

 

“...Wait, what about-?” Sam asked but Dean had already moved to take his place with the girls, licking and caring for them. “...Dean.”

 

Dean raised his head, as Sam reached down softly petting Dean’s chin. 

 

“I promise we will be human at the same time very soon…” Sam said sadly as Dean licked his wrist lovingly. Sam let Gabriel help him towards the guest bedroom as Castiel turned to look at Dean once they had gone.

 

“...So...who wants ground beef?” Castiel asked as Dean lit up his tail wagging as Castiel smiled moving to get him more food. Castiel paused as he grabbed some more ground beef happy to feed his mate once more. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam laid in bed his two children fast asleep in homemade shoe box cribes as Sam for the first time sleeping in a normal human bed for a change. Sam curled against Gabriel as Gabriel held him close as Sam tried to get used to being human again. It was awkward not sleeping in a dog bed with his girls curled next to him. Sam laid his head on the pillow laying in silence. 

 

“Not use to a human bed anymore?” Gabriel laughed as Sam nodded. 

 

“It feels like sleeping over a friend's house in middle school,” Sam confessed. “...so wrong.”

 

“You’ve just been a wolf for a very long time sam,” Gabriel reassured, Sam nodded. 

 

“Being human is so weird,” Sam confessed as Gabriel nodded cupping his face. 

 

“Just take your time. I’ll take care of you.” Gabriel spoke as Sam's eyes his face softly.

 

“....” Sam softly moved to press a kiss to Gabriel’s lips before pulling back, Gabriel was surprised, touching his own lips. “Thank you, for everything you did while I was in wolf form…” Gabriel looked down with guilt, his fingers sliding over the scar on Sam’s leg. “...and I mean everything. I know what Inias has made you do…” 

 

Gabriel glanced away, Sam brought his hand to bring Gabriel’s face softly before he eyed his face once more before kissing him easily. Gabriel hesitantly kissed back as Sam softly pressed him back into the bed, keeping it down as Sam straddled him. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


The wolf’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Mochni’s giggling, Dean sat up from the dog bed in the bedroom, Dean walked down the stairs stopping when he saw the front door open. Mochni giggled which made Dean turn to see Mochni was running down the street. Dean raised his head concerned as he moved to follow. 

 

Mochni was talking to someone which there was no one visible in the park down the street from their house. Mochni stared up towards a tree and talking and spinning around in his rain boots and train pajamas. Dean whimpered in concerned, before he slowly walked towards the small boy who was talking about his day. 

 

“My mommy has been a wolf a lot today, daddy said it’s because my baby brother will be born soon.” Mochni explained. “Mommy likes to make us back into wolf form after school so we can take a nap-”

 

Dean barked as Mochni turned to see Dean looking around concerned. 

 

“Hi, mommy!” Mochni beamed as Dean moved to him, Dean jumped up attempting to bit his neck to turn him back into a puppy to bring him back but Mochni lightly put hands up stopping Dean’s attempt. “Wait mommy, just five more minutes?” 

 

Dean tried out again and before Mochni could block Dean turned him back into a puppy, Dean softly licked the puppy with worry, which Mochni stood before Dean picked him up and walked him away. However, the sound of the tree groaning and moving with movement behind him made Dean turn, however...nothing was there. The tree moved as though something roughly had moved in it, but...Dean’s eyes slid over the tree, Dean turned back walking towards the house, missing the yellow eyes that started to glow in the trees. 

 


	43. There's something wrong with Grandma Sarah

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s wolf eyes opened in panic standing as he whimpered standing uncomfortably, his large belly moved as he paced on the dog bed. Castiel’s eyes shot open at the sound of distress, he turned to look at Dean who kept pacing and whimpering. 

 

“Dean?! Is it time?” Castiel asked but Dean didn’t respond, Castiel should have known better. 

 

He moved to his phone calling for Sarah, when Dean got the bedroom door open. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel stood to follow but his almost dead phone made him be pulled back by the cord. “Ah! Ouch! De-Oh!-Sarah! I don’t know if it’s time but can you please come over?!”

 

“Okay...” Sarah’s tired voice echoed before she hung up. Castiel ran out of the room, searching through the rooms and waking up each occupant. Everyone let out low grumbles of annoyance who sat up rubbing his eyes.  

 

“AGAIN?!” Gabriel grumbled annoyed from the extra bedroom as he sat up tired. Sam sat up tiredly as well, moving to get up to help find Dean. “This is the tenth time this week and it’s only Wednesday!”

 

“I am so sorry,” Castiel whined as Dakota and Machk tiredly coming out of their room to look for Dean. Sam move to help look as well, looking under beds and in the dark spaces. 

 

“He’s not upstairs,” Gabriel spoke as everyone groaned. “Can’t he ever just stay in one place?” 

 

“He used to.” Castiel sighed as everyone walked down the stairs.

 

“The front doors open,” Dakota mumbled. 

 

“Damn it.” Castiel cursed as he moved to grab his keys. “Gabriel, can you stay here in case Dean comes home. I’m going to drive around the neighborhood.”

 

“Will do,” Gabriel spoke before Castiel left, as Sam moved to bring the kids to get food to shake on the porch. Sam glanced around confused. 

 

“Where’s Mochni?” Sam asked. 

 

“Sleeping?” Machk shrugged as Sam ruffled his hair. 

 

“I’ll go get him,” Dakota stated as Gabriel picked him up. 

 

“Let him sleep.” Gabriel sighed as they went to the porch. “Not all of us should suffer.” Sam walked with them to the front door to sit on the porch to wait for Dean to come home.

  
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked down the street sniffing around as Mochni’s laughter made Dean glance up, Mochni was sitting on a swing talking happily talking to a small child on another swing. Dean whimpered as he moved to his son, Dean moved licking his face as Mochni laughed. The young child stopped swinging, as Mochni giggled. 

 

“Hi, mommy.” Mochni as he laughed, Dean whimpered trying to turn him into a puppy. “Mommy, wait, Klaus is still waiting for his mommy to pick him up.” 

 

Dean paused taking in the boy besides Mochni. This boy...he smelled off. He wasn’t...a werewolf. 

 

What was he?

 

“Can we wait till she comes?” Mochni asked as Dean whimpered moving around before he laid down near Mochni’s feet. Mochni beamed.

 

“..That’s your mom?” Klaus spoke his eyes glowing an almost pale yellow. Klaus held out his hand to Dean which Dean hesitantly moved to his hand. Klaus pet him kindly as Dean softly submitted to his touch. “...He’s going to have a baby?”

 

“He’s special.” Mochni beamed, as Klaus looked at Mochni. 

 

“I see,” Klaus spoke, getting a scratch behind Dean’s ear that made him happily pant. “...He’s funny.”

 

“I wish my dad was that funny,” Mochni spoke. “My dad is Mr. grumpy.”

 

“So’s my dad.” Klaus shrugged. “I think all dads are like that.”

 

“Lame.” Mochni laughed as Klaus tilted his head watching him laugh but did not laugh along. Almost as if he didn’t understand his laughter.

 

“...My mother’s here.” Klaus jumped off the swing and Dean whimpered wanting more pets. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mochni…” 

 

Klaus gave Dean a few more pets, the kid wasn’t...very readable as he walked towards the forest. Arms slid out of the forest as a pale almost grayish skin inhumanly long thin arms with sharp long nails and large thin like hands slid out from the darkness of the woods embracing his boy pulling him into a hug. 

 

The extremely tall women's black and purple victorian dress blew in the wind. The ends of it seen only when it was in the light, and the pale yellow eyes seen in the dark as the trees whined as they left into the darkness. 

 

“BYE KLAUS!” Mochni beamed as Dean sniffed where the boy was trying to figure out what he was. But this smell...wasn’t...familiar. The boy was obviously not human...and judging by his mother...he wasn’t for  _ sure. _ “BYE-” 

 

Mochni suddenly shut up when he heard the loud threatening growl. Mochni shook in fear at the sound as Dean slowly turned to see what got his son...freaked. 

 

A Large beast knocked over a trashcan digging through it, it was large, humanoid...but furry. Almost like a movie werewolf some humans had made up. Glowing golden yellow eyes Dean stayed quiet as the large beast was occupied in his own world. 

 

“...He always comes at night.” Mochni whispered as Dean turned to him. “...He likes the park too…but he’s not as friendly…”

 

“...” Dean turned towards the beast which was chewing on an old burrito which he nudged the trash can for more. The beast turned towards them paying them attention which mochni instantly dug into his pockets. 

 

The beast growled at Dean, drooling onto the floor as he glared dangerously at Dean. Dean backed away as the Beast howled before moving towards him ready to attack. However, before he could get to Dean, Mochni stood in front of Dean offering the beast a handful of candy. The beast’s attack came to a stop before the beast sniffed the candy before slowly taking the candy with a lick of his tongue. 

 

The beast took a couple sniffs of Mochni and Dean who stayed so still, they both didn’t breathe. The beast took in their scent before turning and running off, Dean whimpered checking on Mochni for injuries but he was fine.

 

“...he’s always hungry,” Mochni stated as he showed Dean the pockets of old Halloween candy he got a couple months ago. “But...If you give him candy he leaves you alone…” 

 

“DEAN?! MOCHNI?!” Castiel called getting out of the car as Dean turned, Castiel kneeled down petting Dean. “Good job in finding your mama.” Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s forehead as Dean sat calmly. Castiel looked him over for any sign of injury or signs he had the baby but found none. 

 

Dean whimpered as though trying to tell Castiel of Mochni’s friend and the other beast in the woods but Castiel couldn’t understand the wolf who couldn’t speak. Castiel moved to pick him up which Dean whimpered at the pickup but Castiel made sure to avoid his stomach as he led them away. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat panting glancing around on the dog bed, as Sarah glanced him over her eyes moving over him. She slowly took off her gloves as she stood which Castiel stood looking concerned. 

 

“He’s not in labor. It’s another false alarm.” Sarah breathed as Castiel took a seat on his own bed in relief. 

 

Despite already being a father (and not remembering) he was  _ still _ in the first father worries. As far as Castiel remembered  _ this _ was the first pregnancy he was a part of and judging by Gabriel’s comment, this might be the first birth he’s actually there for or apart of. Dakota, he was fighting Meg and with the triplets, he wasn’t there. 

 

“He’s been waking up with a start,” Castiel spoke. “He was showing all the signs you told me.” 

 

“He might be having nightmares,” Sarah stated. “He used to have them a lot with each pregnancy.” She held herself softly as Dean stood panting whining for a meal. Castiel slowly ushered Sarah to follow, as he moved to get him more ground beef. 

 

“Is there anything we can do for him?” Castiel asked as Sarah hesitantly shook.

 

“I think we should...be worried,” Sarah stated. “We can’t ask him anymore, he’s too long in his pregnancy for him to return to human form.”

 

“...I know. I’ve been having a problem, People are asking me where Inias’ is. His people are growing suspicious.” Castiel sighed. 

 

“We need to handle this,” Sarah stated holding herself. “I have been updating his progress to the community. They trust me. However, the longer we put this off, the more and more risk we have.” 

 

“...Okay. How do we do this without Dean?” Castiel asked. 

 

“...I’ll take him. Give the word with him by his side.” Sarah stated. “They will take my word for it….however, I’m going to need the body.” Sarah patted his shoulder as Castiel gave Dean some food. “Dig up that body for me will you?...and call me if Dean seemed like he’s in labor.” 

 

Castiel sighed as he watched her go.

 

“...So Dean. Want to watch me dig up a body?” Castiel looked down at Dean once she had let herself out, Dean tilted his head curiously and Castiel moved to grab a shovel from the garage.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid on the ground on a doggy bed, with Moki hungrily eating, he was getting older his teeth starting to come in, but Dean didn’t seem to mind it for now. Feeding Moki like this became less and less since Moki was now more curious with the food given to Dean then getting  _ from _ Dean. 

 

Castiel watched Dean every so often as Dean sat on the porch, Castiel digging up Inias. Castiel took his time at Night knowing he should hurry before the daylight. 

 

Castiel dug in silence as the sound of a crunch made him pull the shovel back. Inias’ rotting and maggot filled body made Castiel want to vomit. Castiel pulled his body from the hole by his hair, as the body slowly pulled away. A loud whimper from Dean made Castiel glance up, Dean now standing as he looked at the body like it could  _ hurt _ him. 

 

Castiel watched Dean’s ears lower as he picked up Moki and walked inside without another word. 

 

Castiel was now understanding that despite Dean’s revenge...it didn’t heal the wounds already in place. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel put the body into the garage, hiding it from view as he moved to his lover now inside. Castiel laid next just petting him as Dean whimpered softly. Castiel softly just being there for him as Dean whimpered nuzzling into him. 

 

Castiel wished he could take away the pain. 

 

“I promise, Dean,” Castiel spoke. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.” 

 

Dean didn’t do more than rest his head onto Castiel’s chest moving closer as Moki yawned happy for sleep. Castiel pulled their son close and allowed himself to drift too. 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sarah’s POV**

 

Sarah stood in front of the town hall one that she knew was full of Inias’ friends and closest allies. One wrong move and this could be the death of a lot of innocent people and the start of a war. 

 

Sarah looked down at the paper she had made, for this reason, a list of things she needed to say about a man she was glad was dead. 

 

She slowly looked down at the leash in her hand to see Dean in wolf form looking rather stressed and uncomfortable. Sarah leaned down giving him a loving pat, which Dean calmed slightly at her presence. 

 

Sarah took a deep breath when they called her name to speak at this town meeting, Sarah led Dean to the microphone stand as people respectfully bowed their head to Dean. After all, he  _ was _ Inias’ queen. 

 

“H-Hello.” Sarah cleared her throat fixing the microphone as it whined at her voice already booing her with an ear irritating whine. “...I have come here to update you all on our great leader's recovery.” 

 

Dean sat on a dog bed, which most people paid attention to the large roundness of his belly, the supposed offspring of their great leader. 

 

“...But with a heavy heart, it comes at a heartbreaking truth that it is not good news.” Sarah stated watching a mixed amount of emotions in the large room. “...Last night, our… the great leader was unable to overcome the illness that he fought so hard to overcome-”

 

“Liar.” A man growled his green eyes glowing. “He wouldn’t allow himself to die...so pathetically-”

  
“Sit!” Sarah snapped as the man paused at her words. “Show some respect to his mourning mate!” The man hesitated by his own need to respect his leader and took a seat. 

 

“He was pronounced Dead at one AM last night,” Sarah explained. “He died of an incurable form of cancer that filled his lungs making him unable to breathe and he passed in his sleep.” The room was silenced by those words. 

 

Inias was a horrible man, but uniting the wilds and the wolves were one of his more redeeming actions. The room filled with Wilds and Wolves was dead with the mourning of him. Even if he was terrible, he couldn’t be so bad if he did that right?    
  
Politically? Inias was a genius and built his reputation based on political actions instead of who he really was. 

 

Sarah knew this man would be mourned like a hero….

  
  


___

  
  
  
  


_ Sarah yelped when the front door opened and Inias stormed in, Sarah didn’t have time to react as he eyed Sarah. _

 

_ “I need that favor,” Inias spoke, Sarah was taken back but refused.  _

 

_ “I-I’m busy, another-” Sarah tried to leave but he grabbed her arm. _

 

 _“Right now, your_ ** _sons_** _are having a wonderful talk about Castiel’s fatherhood,” Inias spoke pretending he hadn’t played them, Sarah said nothing in fear. “...mazel tov....”_

 

_ She shook in fear holding herself. _

 

_ “...Now, I would like to cash in that favor.” Inias whispered into her ear cruelly and Sarah knew not to question what horrors to come her or her family if she didn’t. She knew. Especially from an  _ **_cheated on_ ** _ Alpha...But Sarah didn’t realize the horrors that would come either.  _

  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Please stop!”_ _Benny begged as he tried to drag himself up the stairs, bleeding and drugged he couldn’t fight, hell he couldn’t even see straight. Couldn’t even function enough to know who was killing him. She knew she would win. Benny’s blood soaked into everything as he begged for his life. However, she had to pay back his favor or she risked her family…_ ** _Jimmy...Castiel_** _..._ ** _Dean and Castiel’s children._**

_ “S...Stop! It hurts….It...hurts….please...I-I just want to see him one last time...p-please.”  Benny sobbed. "I just want to say goodbye."  _

_ Him.  _

He meant Jimmy.

_  
_ _ Sarah choked out a sob as she raised the blade again, Benny crying sobs for his mate as Sarah did the unthinkable. _

  
  
  


_ ___ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah was quite suddenly but people took it as her mourning. It wasn’t true. She celebrated his death...and every horrible thing he has made her do.

  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sarah bolted up the stairs when Castiel had called for her, she moved to the bathroom when she paused seeing Inias had_ **saved** _Benny’s life. Sarah stared in shock._ ** _Confusion._** _Why did Inias make her hurt him...only for him to save him?_

 

_ Sarah stopped to see how grateful Jimmy was to Inias.  _

 

_ This was just a power play.  _

 

_ She saw it in Inias’ lying face.  _

 

 _That_ **Fucking** _monster._

__  
  


_ ___ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Why did you make me do that?!” Sarah yelled at Inias who smoked a cigar. “Why make me kill him just to save him?”  _

 

_ “Because I could -” Inias started but was cut short when Sarah spat in his face before she scoffed eyeing him in disgust. _

 

_ “...You know what?” Sarah leaned forward growled with hate and disgust. “...That baby has his daddy’s nose...and I don’t mean you.” Inias’ eyes glowed yellow in an uncontrollable rage.  _

 

 _“I'm going to need to make you all understand something.” Inias growled in rage, Sarah looked in fear as Inias grabbed her she whimpered being slammed into the wall. “It’s time you learn your place, bitch. I own you. I own Dean. Jimmy._ _Benny._ ** _Crowley_** _.” He grabbed her mouth roughly. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND THERE IS NO YOU_ ** _WITHOUT_** _MY SAY SO?!”_

 

_ “Cr-Crowley is dead.” Sarah choked in tears trying to shove him back.  _

 

_ “Is he?” Inias growled with a cold smirk. “Someone should tell him that.” _

 

_ “H-He’s...alive?” Sarah spoke in tears, as Inias growled.  _

 

_ “Not much longer,” Inias stated as he eyed her face. “Imagine. I was going to give him back to you for being good.” Sarah felt the tears slid down her face as Inias eyed her before pushing her roughly into the wall causing her head to throb. “Now I have to kill him.” _

 

_ “Please. I did what you ask...Please.” Sarah sobbed. “I’ll do anything. Please give him back to me.” _

 

_ “...You will do a DNA test.” Inias hissed. “If one little sperm made that baby from Castiel. You’ll never see Crowley again. And if you even think of trying to play me. I’ll brutally murder Dean’s youngest brat and eat him. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” _

 

_ “Y-YES!” Sarah cried knowing he meant it as he threw her away, Sarah coiled into herself once she picked herself off the ground, sobbing as she held herself. Knowing her falling from grace as a journey she could  **never** redeem herself for.  _

 

 


	44. The Imaginary friend

  

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

Mochni and the boys chewed on his breakfast, Dean fat and happy sat on the floor waiting for his third helping, Castiel was focused on making it for him. Even Moki was eating cut up pancakes, happily shoving them into his mouth making a mess as he chewed, sometimes just dropping them on the floor which Dean happily ate the ones off the floor which made Moki giggle at the sound of Dean trying to catch them when they fell. Mochni paused his eating as he put his fork down. 

 

“Daddy? Can I spend the night at my friend's house?” Mochni asked. Dakota and Machk turned to look at each other. 

 

“I don’t see why not. I just need to meet the parents.” Castiel spoke as Dean caught a cut up piece of pancake, his mouth made a wet clamping noise as Moki broke into giggles. 

 

“But mommy met them,” Mochni whined. “Right mommy?” Dean got all excited wagging his tail at the mention.

 

“Daddy Dean can’t vouch for that.” Castiel stated, Mochni groaned. “I got to meet them.” Castiel placed the food for Dean on the floor which Dean hungry chewed at it. “Come on boys, time for school.” The boys grabbed for their backpacks ready to go as Castiel patted Dean, Dean happily at the food. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Castiel spoke leaving his and Gabriel’s plate on the table and put a plate down for Sam near the dog bed. Sam panted happily as his hungry girls ate, growing bigger and stronger by the day. Castiel gave him a loving pat before walking out with the boys. 

 

__________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Please, Dad?!” Mochni whined. 

 

“No, not till I meet the family,” Castiel stated strongly.

 

“But his mom doesn’t like humans,” Mochni whined as he climbed out of the car. Castiel looked confused, as Machk climbed out as well. Dakota paused looking at his dad before speaking.

 

“He’s talking about his imaginary friend, dad...he doesn’t have any friends,” Dakota explained as Castiel blinked. “Everyone thinks he’s weird.”

 

“Mochni has an imaginary friend?” Castiel asked Dakota, nodded. “When did this start? Does Dean know?”

 

“He started to talk to someone who wasn’t there when...we first moved in with Inias,” Dakota stated, Castiel said nothing nodding. Dakota climbed out and Castiel sat quietly. Mochni must have created this imaginary friend to cope. Castiel ran his fingers through his longish hair before driving off, heading home. 

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked in, tossing the keys on the table Dean and his wobbling belly moved to him happily. Castiel kneeled down to pet him as Gabriel came out half dressed. Gabriel scratched his chin. 

 

“I made breakfast,” Gabriel commented tiredly Castiel made a face before slowly looking at Dean who panted heavily. 

 

“What-wait….” Castiel squinted at Dean who panted innocently. “My lovely fatty.” Castiel chuckled shaking his head before standing, he thanked Gabriel for the food before going to take a seat. Moki was now happily crawling over the floor, happily giving his cousins attention. Moki giggled as he pet them before using Sam to try to stand leaning on him. Sam was currently trying to sleep as were the twins, however, he didn’t mind Moki’s curious nature. 

 

“Any day now right?” Gabriel spoke ushering to Dean who laid down, the baby inside moving with life. 

 

“Yeah. Any day.” Castiel stated eyeing Dean before taking a bite of the sandwich Gabriel had made him. Dean moved to lick his stomach, Gabriel watched him. 

 

“...Excited to be a first-time father? Twice?” Gabriel asked as Castiel smiled at that. 

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel blushed, his eyes moving to his lover again. “I’m nervous despite already being a dad to the kids. Keep thinking I’m going to fuck up on them and this new baby.”

 

“Perfect. You are already a dad.” Gabriel joked Castiel chuckled, he looked down at Moki who was trying to stand using his leg. Castiel smiled down at him, which Moki beamed up at him.

 

“Mmm,” Moki spoke chewing on his hands before Castiel picked him up. Castiel pressed kisses to Moki’s face as Moki broke into loud happy giggles. Castiel nuzzled into him, happy to share his meal with him. Moki gummed at the sandwich which he made a face at the spicy sriracha sauce in the breakfast sandwich which Castiel chuckled at. Moki smacked his lips as he looked at Castiel, smacking his lips blinking at Castiel at the odd tasting food. 

 

“What do you think Moki?” Gabriel chuckled. “Think your uncle made a good sandwich?” Moki continued to access the taste before he turned back to the sandwich opening his mouth for moving for it. Gabriel and Castiel laughed watching Moki gum again at the sandwich. “A man after my own heart.”

 

“No...Like father and son.” Castiel eyed Moki before pressing a kiss to his forehead with so much love. Castiel let him have a bite before having one of his own. God, how he adored his children…

 

____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel affectionate put his children to bed all after they placed into bed, Dakota and Machk asleep in their room as he tucked in Mochni last. 

 

“Daddy. Can I  _ please _ sleep over Klaus’ house?” Mochni begged for the fifth time tonight. “He wanted to show me his house.”

 

“...” Castiel sighed eyes his son’s eyes. His imaginary friend. Klaus. He didn’t know what exactly he should do about it...Feed into the delusions? Fight them? “...Yeah. Sure buddy.” 

 

“YAY!” Mochni beamed and hugged him. “THANK YOU! THANK YOU, DADDY!” Castiel laughed pressing kisses to his nose. 

 

“To bed.” Castiel playfully growled as Mochni listened moving to lay down. Dean whimpered circling but Castiel didn’t understand why. “What’s wrong, love?” Dean just continued to whimper. “Come on, love.” 

 

Dean hesitated but followed him out. Castiel gave mochni a loving smile before he moved to close the door, leaving him alone. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Dean's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean awoke with a start, but this time didn’t wake up Castiel who was snoring against the pillow, Dean moved to the door letting himself out. The wolf didn’t bother checking Mochni’s room, before running down the stairs and out the front door. Dean jogged to the park where Mochni giggling at the park with Klaus. His backpack on the ground near the jungle gym. 

 

Dean jogged over happily licking Mochni’s face when he slid down the slid. 

 

“Mommy, what are you doing here?” Mochni asked. “I’m spending the night at Klaus’ tonight.” Dean whimpered as he continued to lick his face. “Daddy said it was okay.” 

 

“Hi, Mochni’s mom,” Klaus spoke as Dean rotated in circles seeming uncomfortable before greeting the boy by licking his face. Klaus giggled. Dean moved to his son, trying to bite the back of his neck as he panted. 

 

“Mommy! No! Daddy said I can spend the night!” Mochni shoved Dean’s face away, but Dean kept trying till Mochni accidentally gave a hard shove to Dean’s stomach. Dean’s will faltered with a whimper before Dean’s legs gave out on him. Dean caught himself with shaking legs before hesitantly laying in the sand. 

 

Dean was panting and whimpering his tongue out as he looked around. 

 

“Mochni, is your mom okay?” Klaus asked concerned. 

 

“Are you okay, mama?” Mochni stated not realizing where he hit, as Dean affectionately licked his face showing he was okay. Klaus turned towards the woods before the wind blown. 

 

“Mochni, my mom’s here,” Klaus spoke as Mochni grabbed his backpack. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, mommy.” Mochni kissed Dean’s face which Dean only whimpered as he watched Mochni move to the forest. Water pooling on the sand under Dean, which he whimpered looking down. Did his water break from the hit? Dean tried to get up but he was too uncomfortable and in pain. Dean glanced up but Mochni and Klaus were gone with no signs of them. 

 

“Dean?!” Castiel called as Dean turned to look at him, Castiel paused seeing the water in the sand before he kneeled down he pet Dean’s head. Dean started to whimper which Castiel to start to panic. “Dean, is it time?” 

 

Dean only whimpered, Castiel pet his head before he moved to pick Dean up. Dean whimpered so loudly Castiel flinched but Dean couldn’t have their baby here. 

 

“Let’s get you home,” Castiel spoke as Dean whimpered in pain from a contraction as he bit down on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel ignored the pain as Dean whimpered towards the woods his son was now in. But Dean was too weak to fight in Castiel’s arms as Castiel led him away. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pushed into the house as he yelled for Gabriel, Gabriel came down the stairs with Sam who seemed surprised. 

 

“Is it time?!” Sam asked as Gabriel moved to grab the Dog bed placing it on the table which Sam moved to call Sarah. “She’s not answering.” 

 

“There’s no time,” Castiel spoke, pulling up a chair as Dean laid his head down panting and whimpering, as Castiel pet his head. Dean panting heavily and whimpering every so often. 

 

“I-Is this normal?” Castiel asked as Sam took a seat next to Castiel. 

 

“Yeah. I did it when I had the twins.” Sam stated.

 

“He’s in so much pain,” Castiel stated. “...He did alone twice?” 

 

“Yes,” Sam stated. “He will be fine Castiel. Just be here for him.” Sam rubbed his back, Gabriel brought warm water and a cloth for castiel before he stood. “...Call us if you need anything.” Castiel nodded as they slowly made their way back upstairs as Castiel turned his attention to Dean who was whimpering and panting. Castiel softly pet him, everyone so absorbed in the new baby that no one noticed Mochni wasn’t home.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

When Dean started pushing, Castiel panted watching Dean struggling and panting rapidly. Castiel could only pet him with love and care, whispering comforting words to the wolf that was obviously suffering. 

 

If Dean could talk, it would consist of the following.

 

_ Shit. Fuck. Ouch. I seriously fucking hate you, you did this to me. Fuck. Ouchy Ouchy.  _

 

What Castiel could understand?

 

_ Whimper. Whimper. Pant. whimper. Pant. whimper.  _

 

It wasn’t till a small puppy started to move on the dog bed, that Dean instantly moved to clean it that Castiel sat in awe. A small silver, white with black markings lay on the dog bed wiggling with life at Dean’s tender care as Castiel...couldn’t even fathom how...beautiful his son was.

 

Dean nuzzled against the puppy who breathed his first breaths of life tired and adjusting to the light as Dean whimpered looking to the door. He wanted nothing more than to stay with his newborn...but...Mochni. The longer he wasn’t searching for him the longer his scent faded and the farther Mochni got away. Castiel collected the baby from Dean cleaning off all the stuff Dean didn’t, the puppy wiggled and moved at the feel of water. 

 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke the puppy clean but he was already hungry, whimpering and wiggling weakly. “Your turn again-” Castiel turned to return the puppy to Dean, but Dean was already trying to let himself out the front door despite his pain and tiredness. “Dean?” 

 

Dean got the front door jarred and was trying to get it wide open. Castiel put the puppy back into the bed, quickly bolting to the door, trying to slam it shut before Dean got out. Dean let out a loud whimper like he got kicked, ripping his paw away from the door that had closed on it in his paw in his attempt to leave. Castiel winced at the sound of his cry, Dean limped as Castiel felt so bad. 

 

Castiel picked up Dean with care, his body still weak and injured from the birth and now Castiel slammed his paw in the door. He placed Dean back on the table, forcing Dean to sit, but Dean refused to stay down.

 

“SAM! GABRIEL!” Castiel called as Sam and Gabriel came rushing upstairs at his yelling. 

 

“What’s wrong?!” Sam spoke as Gabriel moved to pin him with Castiel. Sam snatched the puppy away from the mess of fighting. 

 

“I don’t know! He keeps trying to leave!” Castiel yelled. 

 

“With the baby?” Sam asked Castiel shook his head no. 

 

“Call my mom!” Castiel begged as Sam moved to call her comfortingly cupping the puppy who was confused and scared world he was born into. Wanting what any baby would want, the comfort of his mother. Sarah finally answered which Sam explained the situation. Sarah was silent as Sam put on speaker.

 

“What do we do, mom?!” Castiel stated as Dean struggled fighting tooth and nail to find his son, not knowing what could happen if Mochni went with the long supernatural creatures Klaus and his mother were. Sarah choked out trying to figure out how to start before she hesitantly spoke. 

 

“...It sounds like he is trying to abandon the baby.” Sarah spoke, as Dean growled at Gabriel who grabbed him a bit too rough. “...I was afraid of this. If the baby was Inias...He might be abandoning it.” 

 

Sam turned to Castiel who looked...broken. Sam closed his eyes wishing he hadn’t put on the speaker which Sam looked down at the silver wolf puppy. Trying to see if he could  _ see _  Inias, but he couldn’t see anything. Not Castiel. Not Inias. 

 

“What should we do?” Castiel spoke despite wanting to cry. 

 

“...Dean shouldn’t be in the same room as him.” Sarah spoke. “He might attack him seeing him as a threat. I would separate them. Keep Dean locked in a room to heal and Maybe Sam can help keeping up his care.”

 

“This is only temporary right?” Castiel spoke trying to keep Dean down. “Dean will grow to accept him?” Sarah said nothing, as Castiel breathed in weakly. “Maybe once he’s human-”   
  


“That could lead to problems, Castiel. I’m sorry...but I think we will...have to find a way of raising this baby without him.” Sarah spoke. Castiel was quiet. 

 

“Sam, take him out of the room.” Castiel decided as Dean noticed in his struggling Sam taking his baby away. Dean panicked trying to escape but the two Alpha’s held him down. Dean seeing no other choice biting roughly into Gabriel’s arm making blood pour onto the table as he shook ripping into it hard. Gabriel screamed as Castiel tried to free Gabriel from the wolf’s jaws. 

 

Gabriel ripped his hand away collapsing onto the floor holding his mangled arm, blood spilling onto the tiled floor. 

 

“Gabriel!” Sam choked out, he moved to his mate, cradling the puppy. When Dean knocked Castiel into the floor biting his wrist and shaking it pulling him far from Sam and the puppy. Castiel grunted in pain surprised by the vicious attack, Dean’s eyes glowing blue as he turned his attention to Sam. 

 

He moved to Sam, slamming into him knocking him onto the title hard enough to knock him out as Dean snatched the puppy from Sam’s unconscious body and bolted towards the back door, he quickly opened it and ran out.

 

“DEAN!” Castiel called as he ran to the door but Dean was long gone into the woods. Castiel cursed, knowing he needed to go after him, but with Gabriel bleeding out on the floor and Sam passed out. Castiel moved to his friend, putting pressure on the wound. Gabriel screamed in pain. The wound was bad and would be a bitch to heal. Castiel couldn’t feel his fingers which were barely functioning. He struggled to provide pressure. 

 

“Dad?” Dakota asked.

 

“Stay upstairs!” Castiel called panting as Sarah came in gasping with Crowley who moved to instantly help Sam. Sarah moved to Gabriel to help him when Castiel tried to stand but he was weak. 

 

“W-Where are you going!” Sarah snapped. 

 

“Dean took off with the baby-...” Castiel panted. “I have to find them. I need to stop Dean from hurting him.”

 

“I’ll go,” Sarah spoke, forcing him to sit down. “I’ll go. Stay.”

 

“C-Careful.” Castiel panted as he laid down his head spinning from the blood loss. “He bites.” Sarah nodded moving towards the door. 

 

“Sarah!” Crowley called with worry. 

 

“I’ll be okay,” Sarah stated. “Help them.” Sarah bolted into the woods.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean weakly collapsed, falling into the dirt, the small puppy weakly whimpering. Blood slid down Dean’s face, which spilled onto the baby. Dean collapsed in the grass unable to keep going as he softly lowered his son to the ground. His son wiggled on the ground, as Dean ushered him towards his belly to eat which the puppy rolled till it found a nipple latching on. Dean panted roughly and weakly. His front leg swollen, bruising and most likely broken from the force of Castiel trying to prevent Dean from leaving. 

 

However, Dean noticed that wasn’t the only thing wrong. Blood spilled heavily down his legs from the rough birth and inability to just rest and heal. Dean was dizzy, and even feeding his son was a hard task. 

 

Mochni was missing, Castiel and the others thought he was abandoning his son. Dean  _ couldn’t _ defend himself. He couldn’t even talk. He just couldn’t allow them to take his baby away. 

 

Dean licked and cared for the small baby. The baby made the cutest sounds as he was cleaned and ate so happily. Dean softly smiled when a noise made Dean look up. Sarah came out of the clearing which made Dean tense. 

 

“Dean,” Sarah spoke as Dean moved to pick up the baby and bolt for it. However, Dean’s legs wouldn’t even move anymore and Dean just hit the ground too dizzy to stand. The baby whimpered confused as Dean weakly tried not to pass out. “I can’t let you hurt him, Dean.” 

 

Sarah reached for the puppy when a growl from behind Sarah made her pause. Sarah slowly turned as the yellowed eyed...wolf-like beast stood on its hind legs towering over her twice over. 

 

The beast…

 

_ “...He always comes at night.” Mochni whispered as Dean turned to him. “...He likes the park too…but he’s not as friendly…” _

 

Dean panted heavily the baby whimpering and moving for its mother, as Dean’s vision faded in and out as Sarah could only let out a gasp before the beast attacked her. Sarah screamed and fought as Dean panted so weakly, as he could only watch her try to fight for her life. The last thing Dean noticed before passing out was the weak touch of his baby against his chin and Sarah’s loud choking on his blood before it went black.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**The beast’s POV**

  
  
  
  


The beast stood over the fresh remains, happily having his fill before he turned his attention to the passed out Dean and the puppy smaller than his finger. The beast moved slowly to the puppy, giving him a couple sniffs as the puppy softly continued to whimper and wiggle. The beast turned to give Dean a look watching Dean breathe heavily in sleep. 

 

The beast slowly scooped the baby into his claw-like hand, the baby happy for the warmth. The beast scooped up the bleeding mother, walking off with Dean over his shoulder and the baby held so close to his chest protectively. Leaving the woman’s lifeless body behind….

  
  
  



	45. The beast

  

 

 

 

  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel kneeled down sadly staring at the blanket covered body, it was better that his father wasn’t here to see this. Unable to really be in public, since Crowley was... _ dead _ . Castiel didn’t know how he was going to tell his father his mother wasn’t coming home when he stood turning to Jimmy. 

 

“...And how do you say you found her?” Castiel asked as Jimmy sighed sniffing and sobbing mess. 

 

“I was looking for Benny. I told you. He’s been...disappearing during the pregnancy. I thought he might be here because this is where he was last time.” Jimmy whispered weakly. “I just...found her on the way...half  _ gone _ .” 

 

Castiel stared at him and said nothing before turning to look at Gabriel. Gabriel looked at Castiel almost knowing. 

 

“...” Castiel looked down.

 

“W-What?” Jimmy sniffed. 

 

“...We have two possibilities.” Castiel spoke. “One...that a wild was able to overcome mother...and kill her…”

 

“...Or? What else is there?” Jimmy sniffed as Castiel looked up.

 

“The second...is that...Dean attacked her when she tried to save my son….” Castiel sighed.

 

“Y….you think Dean…?” Jimmy spoke in disgust and disbelief. 

 

“He brutally attacked Gabriel, Sam and I trying to get to our newborn son,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“He must have had a reason! Dean has NEVER been violent!” Jimmy scoffed. 

 

“His reason is that…” Castiel snapped before he closed his eyes. “...That I’m not the father.” 

 

“....” Jimmy’s eyes widened at those words. “Castiel. I-I’m so sorry…” Castiel didn’t say anything after a while. Was it dumb to believe...he had a chance of it being his son? He was snipped. It’s horrible to believe his father fucked that up. 

 

“He’s...just traumatized,” Castiel whispered. “I-I know he will come around…I-I need to believe he will.” 

 

“Will he be able to forgive himself if he did?” Jimmy whispered. “Killing his child and mother in law…”

 

“....” Castiel said nothing before Jimmy sat up upset.

 

“...Shit. Benny. He’s still out there!” Jimmy sat up. “W-We need to find him.”

 

“We’ll split up,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel turned. 

 

“What about Dean?” Gabriel asked.

 

“...” Castiel looked down. “...I’m sure he...already…” Castiel choked out, he had loved that baby...despite the fact it wasn’t his DNA. He saw a future with that baby. Now Castiel had to mourn his mother and his son.

 

“...” Gabriel gave him a loving touch when Castiel realized he was just staring at the blanket covered body. “Did you want to stay with her?” 

 

“...No,” Castiel spoke He couldn’t sit here with her...knowing his mate killed his mother. 

 

“...I’ll watch after her,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded before he and jimmy started to strip again and their wolves made off into the night. 

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke with a start at the sound of his puppy whimpering with need after he finished having his fill of milk, as Dean instantly moved to lick and care for his puppy. The puppy instantly reacted to his mother's tongue, happily whimpering and wiggling. The puppy was picked up brought closer to Dean’s mouth so he could better clean him still covered in blood. Dean’s leg was swollen, he could tell it had healed the wrong way last night. 

 

Once the puppy was clean and cared for, Dean actually took in where he and his son were. They were in a large cave, water dripped from the floor as Dean tried to stand weakly with his son in his mouth when a loud growl made him sit back down again. 

 

The large beast walked into the cave carrying some bushes ripped out at the root. Dean softly laid his son protectively in between his front arms. The beast placed the bushes on the corner of what he realized was a...bed. The beast creating a large and beautiful bed. 

 

The beast circled inside the bed once done he rolled in it making the inside more flat for him, Dean kept his head down watching him. The beast...killed Sarah. 

 

Dean glanced down when he realized the beast had moved towards him, Dean tensed pretending to be asleep. The beast softly eyed them before he looked for the puppy, once he found him, he then decided that was a good spot for him. The beast lifted Dean’s lower half taking some moss from under him, he then replaced it with some more before he left him alone. 

 

Dean forgot he was pouring buckets from the birth, though he had healed, for the most part, he was still bleeding. Not too bad. The beast was keeping dean comfortable off the dry floor but also trying to absorb the blood with the moss he collected. 

 

The beast moved to lay in the rather looking comfortable nest, the beast contently nuzzled into the bed. Dean watched him curiously, watching the beast start to clean himself with his own tongue. 

 

This beast...had a saved him and his baby. Taken him here out of the elements to heal. Dean flinched when he realized the beast had noticed he was awake. Dean tensed sitting up when he watched the beast move towards him. Dean protectively covered his baby when the beast had….brought something over to him. 

 

Dean paused seeing a bunny rabbit had been placed in front of him as well as an almost bowl like rock of water, The rabbit dead but rather recently the beast could tell he was scared but was kind to place it in front of him and leave returning to the nest. Dean hesitated but moved his baby softly to be out of the way and ripped at the rabbit hungrily. 

 

The puppy wiggled next to Dean’s stomach, which it happily latched on accepting the opportunity despite being full. Dean was guilty how fast he consumed the rabbit but the food in his stomach had made him feel a bit more grounded...human. 

 

Dean lapped thirstily at the rock almost whimpering for the water from the dripping moist walls, before he moved to just finish taking his fill in water from them. The room was cold from the moisture. Dean didn’t know if that was why he could barely feel his lower half, but he assumed it was the mixture of the blood loss and the cold. His main concern being his son, who was so much stronger than he currently was. Dean licked and cared for his beautiful son. The son he could obviously see Castiel in. 

 

This was his son. 

 

Castiel’s spitting image.

 

How inias had failed in life and death. Dean’s attention happily cleaning his small pup who unlatched after a bit and wanted to sleep. Dean pulled the puppy closer, nuzzling into him which the puppy happy for the warmth as Dean’s eyes moved to the beast who was just watching him. Dean wished he could communicate. Wish he could ask things going on in the beast's head. But he knew he couldn’t.  

 

Dean didn’t know why he felt the weight of the exhaustion return to him as he softly found his eyes closing and not reopening. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel returned to his house, hoping for better news than his own. However, the fact Jimmy was sitting on his porch alone showed that they had made no progress last night. 

 

“Well?” Jimmy asked hopefully. “D-Did you find benny?”

 

“No. I can’t find his scent anywhere.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“T-This is the first time Benny hasn’t come home.” Jimmy whimpered covering his face. “I-I’m so worried. He started to come home later and later but he was always home.”

 

“We will find him okay,” Castiel reassured. “I promise we will…” Castiel was quiet. “...did anyone tell…?” Jimmy nodded. Someone told dad...that Sarah was dead. “How is he taking it?”

 

“...As well as to be expected I suppose.” Jimmy stated. “He’s been in your room since we told him. Wants to be alone.”

 

“And the kid?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Sam’s been taking care of them,” Jimmy whispered. “He’s cooking them dinner.”

 

“Hey, rest up, eat and take a nap.” Castiel patted him. “Then when you wake up we will go out again.” Castiel walked inside to see Dakota and Machk chewing on their breakfast. Moki was chewing on some hand foods chewing rather experimentally on the food he didn’t know. 

 

“Dad!” Dakota beamed. “Did you find mommy?” 

 

“Not yet baby.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Where’s your brother?”

 

“I don’t know.” Dakota chewed as Castiel moved up the stairs to wake him up. Castiel knocked on Mochni’s door, softly knocking on it. 

 

“Buddy, breakfast,” Castiel called. 

 

No response. 

 

“Mochni, come eat. Your food is getting cold.” Castiel called before he opened the door. Mochni wasn’t inside. “Mochni?” Castiel moved to check the closets and under the bed. “MOCHNI!” Castiel called before rushing downstairs. “Mochni is gone.”

 

“What?”  Sam spoke in surprise. 

 

“I’m going to go check the park,” Castiel stated. “Every time he’s run off it’s to play in that park.” The phone rang but Castiel ignored it, moving to leave.

 

“Daddy. Answer the phone.” Dakota spoke making him stop, as Castiel slowly stopped turning to phone. Castiel moved to it, collecting it he placed it to his ear. 

 

“Hello?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Well well, long time don’t you think?” A woman spoke. “Ah, but you don’t remember me. Missouri’s my name, and I’m going to help you poor idiots with a clue.” 

 

“A clue?” Castiel spoke with a scoff. “Listen, I don’t have time for fucking games.”

 

“Mochni will not be at the park. He will not be able to be found without my help so if you want to give me lip I will hang up-” Missouri hummed before he choked out. 

 

“P-Please,” Castiel spoke. “Anything. Please. I’m sorry.” 

 

“...Mochni is in the woods. Far from humans and their sights.” Missouri warned. “If you mean them no harm you will find them, but if you go there will ill intentions you will be lost in the forest and never return.” 

 

“Wait...H-How do I even begin to find him?” Castiel spoke not even noticing the  _ them part. _

 

“Go to the park, behind the swing sets.” Missouri hummed. “Finding Mochni will help you find Dean, Benny, and your pup.” 

 

“M-My pup?” Castiel choked out. “B-but Dean-”

 

“My love, will you always be this dense? Of course, that baby is biologically yours and Dean loves you both. Scaring that poor boy to death, taking his baby away. You should be  _ ashamed _ .” Missouri clicked her tongue. “You owe him and me both, and I am not letting you get out of this time. No sir.” 

 

“.... Thank you.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Take Jimmy with you. It’s going to be nasty as is with him, but worse as hell without him.” Missouri spoke. “...Also...I’m sorry about your mother, baby….”

 

“...thank you,” Castiel whispered once again, as Missouri hung up. Castiel hung up as well, seeing Jimmy now standing in the hall. “...I need you to help me find Mochni. Finding him will help us find benny.”

 

“Let’s go then!” Jimmy moved to the follow him and they headed towards the park. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Standing behind the playground swings, the wolves eyed the forest surrounding the city like a protection. Castiel and Jimmy exchanged looks as they stared into it. 

 

“Did the lady say how exactly we find this clue?” Jimmy asked. 

 

“She said we had to want it. To...come with good intentions and it will show us the way.” Castiel said as jimmy sighed.

 

“So fucking helpful.” Jimmy scoffed as Castiel paused heading into the forest. An arm of Mochni’s teddy bear laid suck in between a couple branches, must have got caught. Castiel collected it, softly examining it before shoving it into his pocket. 

 

“He was indeed here,” Castiel stated. “He can’t sleep without the thing.”

 

“Then how do we find him,” Jimmy repeated obviously annoyed. 

 

“....” Castiel stayed quiet just listening for a sign when the wind blew brushing the leaves forward. Castiel softly started to walk, ignoring Jimmy’s words of complaining. Castiel continued through the woods before a hand silenced jimmy’s loud ranting. Castiel pushed some branches aside stopping at Jimmy words.

 

“Are you sure we are even heading the right-” Jimmy stopped realizing Castiel was gone. “CASTIEL! CASTIEL! WHERE DID YOU GO?” 

 

“Jimmy I’m right here.” Castiel scoffed but realized Jimmy couldn’t see him despite standing in front of him. Castiel reached a hand grabbing jimmy and yanking him closer. 

 

“Where had you gone?!” Jimmy choked out looking around him. 

 

“I’ve been standing in front of you this whole time...” Castiel spoke.

 

“H-How, I literally saw you disappear before my eyes.” Jimmy choked out when Castiel noticed something behind him. 

 

“Jimmy. Quiet.” Castiel spoke. 

“It’s got to be a force field or something,” Jimmy commented. 

 

“Jimmy shut up,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Something to keep the humans out. It’s perfect.” Jimmy spoke. “Why weren’t we this advanced?!” 

 

“Jimmy for the love of god SHUT UP!” Castiel spoke turning him around to a mountain side full of yellow eyes out of the openings of the cave's darkness.

 

“ _ Trespassers.”  _ Whispers filled the air, echoing through the dark crevices of the mountain. Despite the fact that Castiel had to strain to hear them, the wind almost louder than them. Almost how he would imagine fairies sounded, despite how soft and kind the voices had a threat. 

 

“ _ Kill them.” _ The voices whispered. 

 

“W-Whoa, H-Hey hey.” Castiel and Jimmy choked out getting on the defense as the creatures long arms started to pull themselves out of the cave, flesh almost death tone when a voice spoke.

 

“D...Daddy?” Mochni yawned half asleep in his pajamas wearing his slippers. Castiel moved to scoop him up so grateful he was okay, he kneeled down pressing kisses and touches on his skin. “What’s wrong daddy? You said I could spend the night.”

 

“I know. I know.” Castiel spoke as he kissed him and held him tightly. “Daddy is just an idiot.” Castiel pressed kisses to his skin, the other retreated deeper into the cave but a small boy stared at him from the darkness remaining, a woman behind to him wearing a ragged dress, she seemed to lightly hover over the ground her toes curled, dragging. 

 

“Daddy. Meet Klaus and his mommy.” Mochni spoke as Castiel stared at the woman taking her in. 

 

“What are they?” Jimmy asked the question Castiel thought. 

 

“We….Wagogo!” Mochni spoke as the mother whispered softly. 

 

_ “Wendigos.”  _ The mother’s words floated like the wind. _ “We are a werewolves distance cousin….Unlike you who can flow through forms….We are a mutation...Once we transform...We can not change back….” _

 

“I didn’t know we had cousins,” Jimmy spoke as the woman eyes moved to him, yellow and seemed to shine in the dark. The only thing they could obviously make out in the dark. 

 

_ “Do you not know your history? _ ” The mother spoke. “ _ The brothers? The beginning of monsters? Of our kinds?” _

 

“...No,” Castiel spoke. “I’m sorry, most of our history has been lost,” Castiel stated. 

 

_ “...It is good to note the past...so one does not repeat it.”  _ The woman spoke as Castiel turned to look at jimmy who kneeled down to mochni

 

“I promise, we will have a history lesson,” Jimmy stated as he held his shoulders. “But Mochni, you need to tell us where your mommy is.” 

 

“Mommy? Mommy is home?” Mochni spoke, Jimmy covered his face defeated as Castiel shook his head. 

 

“N-No, baby mommy’s missing. Do you know where mommy and uncle benny are?” Castiel asked. Mochni shook his head no. 

 

“ _ The new wolf.”  _ The woman spoke, as Castiel nodded. 

 

“M-My mate,” Castiel spoke. “He’s missing.” 

 

“ _ The new breed took him.”  _ The woman spoke raising a finger to her towards the forest. “ _ You’ll find it’s cave if you go that way. You’ll know when you find it…. The animals are afraid of it.”  _ Castiel looked the way the woman pointed as Jimmy picked up Mochni. 

 

“Alright, guys. That way.” Jimmy spoke as Mochni was dragged away. 

 

“Bye Klaus,” Mochni called, Castiel hesitantly moved to follow him but Klaus spoke up. 

 

“...It’s best to listen to what animals fear.” Klaus spoke, as Castiel hesitated but followed after Jimmy.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean awoke to the sound of groaning, whimpering and loud panting from the beast. Dean raised his head to notice the beast was curled away, having some sort of nightmare. Dean quietly got up, fully planning on sneaking out with his son. His son whimpered at his movement, but Dean quickly lapped at him softly calming him before Dean stood. Careful with his broken arm, the wolf started to limp out when the beast on the nest made a slithering almost whine. 

 

Dean paused when he was about to exit the cave when a loud whimper made him pause. Dean turned to see the beast was panting….He knew...why. 

 

He hadn’t noticed it before but the beast...was struggling in pain. Dean watched as the beast panted and sweat. This...was labor. He couldn’t help but remember his own labor, especially since he had the triplets alone in a dark cave. No offense to the beast, but...where was its mate? And...who had the balls to try to have sex with this thing. 

 

Dean turned to leave again when another horrid groan left the beast, it’s tail moved long but the tail was no longer an almost wolf-like tail. It looked similar to a Dragon now. Moving and sliding against the floor in pain. 

 

Dean paused as he hesitantly moved to the beast’s bed, moving to lay next to the beast’s head. The beast opened his eyes in confusion as Dean let his son feed as he laid here. Dean started to lick and comfort the beast laying beside him. Moving between both to care for them both.

 

The beast soothed by the omega, closed his eyes breathing heavily as the beast’s neck moved like gills. Dean didn’t know what this creature was...but no one deserved to be alone… Dean continued to lick and care for the beast while the beast whimpered in pain….

 

Dean loud almost inhuman calls came from the beast that seemed to change, it wasn’t until a groan of almost relief when loud crying made Dean look down. The beast had moved its head to see a small almost...human baby. 

 

The baby almost human look, the human body, had little wolf ears, gills, and a little octopus bottom. It seemed to be able to change like its mother. Moving with less skill and with less grace of moving and changing his body. Dean watched the child’s pale white skin color change almost in a blink going through the shades before returning to pale again.

 

Dean looked onto the child who was trying to decide a form, a body shape. When a voice gained his attention, Dean glanced up as the beast stopped tending to the child to glance up.

 

“Dean!” Castiel called as the beast growled his yellow eyes his eyes glowed a sea green as the beast scooped up the baby in his arms as his tail went flying at Castiel. Castiel was slammed against the wall Dean whimpered before the beast whipped his tail to hit the person who rushed in to help Castiel but the tail paused at who. 

 

“Cas-whoa.” Jimmy blinked as the beast stopped his attack right before the tail hit Jimmy. The beast hesitated to look at Jimmy...with something Dean could...not describe. The beast let his guard down and glanced down at the baby who cried in his arms... "Someone's a daddy," Jimmy spoke as Castiel looked at him holding his own broken ribs as Jimmy shrugged at his poor humor. "Mazel tov to the happy couple, and the beast that decided to top _that. Like holy crap am I right?_  Now, To get back to the main reason I am here... Where the hell is my mate?"  

  
  
  
  



	46. The shifter

  

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jimmy’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel grunted holding his broken ribs as Jimmy looked for his mate, but his hope dwindled with no sight of him. 

 

“Castiel are you okay?” Jimmy spoke. 

 

“I’m fine.” Castiel stated standing up. “I think we honestly have bigger problems.” Castiel ushered to the beast who growled at him shielding his baby from Castiel. Seeing him as a threat. He had to get dean away from that thing. “D-Dean, come here boy.” 

 

Dean whimpered but didn’t go to him. Dean sliding farther behind the beast against the wall, Castiel’s heart hurt. Castiel opened his mouth to apologize, to say  _ something _ , however, nothing could make up for the hell he gave him. 

 

“Mommy?” A voice behind them made Dean look. Dean didn’t hesitate to move away from the nest to run to his son, Mochni happily giggled as Dean circled him. Dean carrying the small puppy in his mouth he placed the small puppy happily into his son’s hands, as Castiel’s heart soared seeing his son. Dean hadn’t killed the puppy…

 

“Is this my new baby brother?” Mochni gasped with love happily and with care loving his brother. 

 

“Mochni...can I hold him?” Castiel spoke as Mochni softly passed his brother to Castiel earning a growl from Dean. Castiel softly kept the puppy in view kneeling down so Dean could take him back if he was too uncomfortable. 

 

“Dean I’m so-” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him his growling came to an end comforted he could take the puppy back with ease any time he wanted. Dean heard Jimmy cry out, the snake-like tail sliding around Jimmy leg yanking him towards the nest. No one had time to react as Jimmy was yanked into the nest and...nuzzled?

 

“Jim-” Castiel started but paused. “...Is he nuzzling you?”

 

“...I-I think he might like me.” Jimmy choked. The beast curled around him, his tail around his waist pinning him as Jimmy froze in fear. The baby looking around and blinking as Jimmy laughed nervously. “I-I guess I’m just a lady’s, man.”

 

“Jimmy, do you think you will be okay long enough for me to get Dean and the kids out of here?” Castiel spoke being cautious. Despite the beast being a cuddling lap dog, Castiel could smell the blood on it. Despite being human, his wolf side was….in fear of this thing. His mate and children too close made Castiel not retreat with his tail between his legs. 

 

“P-Please don’t leave me here,” Jimmy whispered as the beast breathed in making a clicking noise in happiness. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I will be back before you know it.” Castiel reassured as he picked up Mochni, still holding the puppy close knowing Dean would follow. 

 

“CAS!” Jimmy hissed loudly but quieted at a weird noise the beast was making. “God, it sounds like something out of Jurassic park.” Another weird clicking noise made Jimmy shut up, before the beast tried to pass the baby to him.  

 

“I-I wait-” Jimmy choked out but accepted the kidnapper's command as the beast curled into him. “I-...Okay.” 

 

“...C-...Cute baby?” Jimmy spoke as he took in the baby’s white eyes, the baby looked around taking the dark cave in. The beast nuzzled Jimmy to hold it, which Jimmy held the baby mostly in fear of his wrath being so close. Jimmy eyed the baby on his chest, taking in his pale skin almost transparent as he tried to keep form. His hair was a pale white hair on his head. The baby just stared at Jimmy as Jimmy softly smiled at him when the baby started to sob and fuss. “H-Hey hey….it’s okay, buddy. Don’t cry.”

 

The baby continued to sob and fussy, Jimmy hesitantly rocking him in his arms, the baby’s wail similar to a sharp scratch on a violin. Jimmy didn’t know the first thing about babies! Why did this beast pick  _ him _ to attach to? 

 

“Um...I’m sorry buddy. I’m the idiot with no dad experience.” Jimmy explained as the baby continued to cry. “Pathetic, huh? Soon to be dad who hasn’t even babysat before. My nephews don’t count, they are smarter than anything I ever met...but a baby with needs and tears...I have no idea what I’m doing.”

 

Jimmy smiled down at the baby who blinked up tiredly at him, softly blinking slowly calming down. The baby’s tears sliding down his cheek, as his lip quivered as Jimmy lightly poked his nose softly as the baby’s octopus legs changed into a small baby deer legs. 

 

“...You know...for a odd thing you are really cute…” Jimmy whispered as the baby wiggled. “Got a button nose and everything…” The skin jimmy touched seemed to change but returned to normal when his skin left the baby. Jimmy’s thoughts left him, when the beast stood, cleaning himself  a bit before he walked out of the cave. “H-Hey! Your baby!” Jimmy paused realizing the beast was long gone. 

 

“...Hey!” Jimmy called again standing at the door to the cave. “...Heeeey!” Jimmy sighed as he paused looking down at the baby. “...I-I...plan to be rescued soon! I-I have a mate to look for! I-I need you to come back now!....Here….boy.” The beast didn’t return, Jimmy looked down at the baby who was half asleep in his arms. Tired from his first day of life, the baby blinked tired sleeping eyes at the first hours of his life.

 

Snow started to fall from the sky as Jimmy looked up. A cold shiver slid against his skin as Jimmy softly pulled the baby close and returned back inside the cave. Jimmy glanced around for some sort of warmth for the baby, as he placed the naked baby into the soft leafs. Jimmy started a fire to warm him, as Jimmy stripped down to his wolf form. 

 

Jimmy climbed back onto the large nest softly curling around the baby who shivered from the cold. Till Jimmy softly curled against him, the baby slightly woke at the touch, it’s now human fingers slid against the fur. Taking in the feeling as the baby slowly turned to look at the wolf who softly nuzzled into him. 

 

The baby softly closed his eyes against the white wolf, softly the baby submitted to his dreams. Jimmy watched him sleep, jimmy couldn’t help watch him. Taking in how beautiful the small baby was. How...beautiful he was….Jimmy didn’t know when he fell asleep curled up warm against the baby missing The baby’s form softly changing as a small white puppy almost the spitting image of Jimmy. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimmy’s eyes shot open when the sound of dragging made Jimmy raise his head. The beast was back dragging in a large mountain lion. Blood trail dragged behind it, as the beast shook off its now white fur, looking like a cross between a large bird and bear. Jimmy almost missed the fact this was the same beast….except it seemed to ruffle its feathers seeing Jimmy awake and moved to him. 

 

Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut as the bird beast sat on him and the pup like a chicken would do her eggs. Jimmy grunted collecting the small baby from under the large bird, the wolf wiggled free from under the bird like bear. Jimmy didn’t get out very far though before the bird snatched him back against him nuzzling into Jimmy and the baby….who was now an otter. Jimmy placed the baby down before he barked and growled how much of an idiot the beast was and how he almost squashed them to death. 

 

The beast not understanding anything took it rather well starting to try to clean the wolf with his large beak. 

 

“Back off! No means no, you giant chicken!” Jimmy barked. “I’m a  _ married man!” _

 

The baby scrunched his face waking up from the ruckus as it started the baby into a string of tears as the beast moved to ignore Jimmy to carefully slid the baby to eat, which the baby latched on eating and kneading as he hungrily drank down the milk. 

 

“W-Well. I had fun babysitting.”  Jimmy barked backing away as the beast softly started to tend to the baby with concern. Jimmy was almost out the door when a small sneeze made Jimmy flinch….the baby was...cold. Jimmy turned almost expecting the chicken to turn into something else, but when it attempted to warm the baby. The beast’s wings grew into tentacles and not more warmth for the baby. 

 

Could he not control his powers?

 

Jimmy watched him look concerned as the baby tried to curl into the warmth of the feathers, the beast cooed with worry as he tried to change again, only to gain an anteaters face. The beast's tongue darted out to clean the otter who seemed to be able to control himself to only be one animal at a time. The beast wasn’t that lucky. What if the beast turned into an elephant in the middle of the night and  _ killed _ the pup? The beast would be unable to save him in time. 

 

“...” Jimmy sighed returning to share the space before he plopped down besides the baby curling against him making sure the baby was warm as the beast coo’d with love moving to lick the baby with his anteater’s tongue. The baby continued to drink happily warm once again. Benny wouldn’t forgive him if he left this baby to suffer or the inexperienced mother. The beast licked his face and started to tend for Jimmy but Jimmy turned his face away. “Don’t read into this. I’m mated.”   
  


The beast tilted his head and licked his face once again making Jimmy frown noticeably, before Jimmy turned around and sat the opposite way, the beast whimpered lightly nudging the wolf’s behind but jimmy continued to ignore him. The beast let out a sad defeated whimper as he lowered his head again facing away from jimmy the beast softly let himself sleep. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimmy felt something wiggling against his stomach, Jimmy raising his head he saw a small pig moving trying to find milk, the pig was shoving his nose into Jimmy’s neck suckling as Jimmy chuckled to himself moving his neck away. The small pig who's eyes were still closed, sniffed softly curiously at the wolf. Realizing this wasn’t his mother. 

 

The wolf slowly lowered his nose to him, which the pig sniffed him with a curious nature as his nose breathed against the wolf. Jimmy smiled to himself nuzzling and sniffing back, as the baby pig seemed to get happy at Jimmy’s attention. The kid was so cute. 

 

The beast moved behind them, softly curly poodle fur brushed against them, the beast was now a poodle with a chihuahua head. Jimmy snorted to himself, as the beast moved to him almost as happy as the pup. 

 

“I-I can’t with you right now.” Jimmy barked laughing at the odd beast. The beast slid it’s tiny tongue against Jimmy’s ear as Jimmy snorted and laughed harder at the odd small head on the large poodle body. The beast kept licking him as he moved away, before he moved to the exit. “H-Hey! Where are you going?”

 

The beast circled around before leaving. The beast...was like Dean he didn’t understand what Jimmy was saying to him. The beast….where was his mate? What even was the beast? He seemed to shapeshift into any amount of animals. However, could...he shapeshift into a human?

 

Jimmy turned his attention back to the pup who was burying himself into Jimmy’s stomach trying to rest in his warmth, Jimmy licked at the pup with kindness and care. When a noise made him lightly turn, seeing Castiel standing at the entrance. Castiel moved to him giving him a couple loving licks. 

 

“Let’s go.” Castiel barked. 

 

“You’re the one that’s late,” Jimmy commented, hesitantly getting up which the piggy whimpered moved to curl into himself. Jimmy paused getting up seeing the piggy trying to get warm.

 

“Well, I assumed you wouldn’t want me to ruin your touching family bonding.” Castiel joked sarcastically. 

 

“Ha ha.” Jimmy rolled his eyes, as he looked at Castiel. “Have you found benny?” 

 

“...” Castiel shook his head no. “He hasn’t turned up...I barely came got here. We have problems, Jimmy. Your father wants blood for what killed mom.”    
  


“I think we all want that,” Jimmy stated with a scoff as he transformed back into a human, Castiel paused before changing back as well. 

 

“What if it was Dean,” Castiel spoke as Jimmy paused at that as he put back on his clothes. 

 

“...” Jimmy said nothing as Castiel lightly shoved him. 

 

“What if it was Dean?!” Castiel growled. “He wants the beast dead!” 

 

“Mom was eaten. Dean’s still a wolf.” Jimmy started to look at him. 

 

“I tried to explain that,” Castiel spoke. “He says any animal could have come around, she was out there for hours.” 

 

“C-...Can we please not talk about her being eaten.” Jimmy seemed sad. “You may not remember her as your mother, but she was. You talk about her so coldly.”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing looking down. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to be cold.”

 

“Well, you are.” Jimmy stated as he moved to walk out of the cave when a whimper from the baby pig made Jimmy turn. The pig was shaking and trying to bury himself deeper into the brush. Obviously cold in the cold cave and whimpering as the pig tried to get warm...but it was so cold. 

 

“...” Jimmy stared at the baby. 

 

“We can’t take it,” Castiel spoke. “We need to let nature take its course. If the baby dies from exposure then it dies.”

“The beast is a new mom,” Jimmy spoke. “Plus he thought I was here with him.”

 

“What do you want to stay?” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“...” Jimmy shook his head no, before he started to follow Castiel out before he paused returning to the small pig. He took off his jacket off, wrapping the small pig who made a small noise being picked up. Jimmy walked towards the cave with the baby hidden in his jacket. 

 

“What did you forget something?” Castiel asked not knowing he stole the baby.

 

“Yeah. I’m good, let’s go.” Jimmy spoke as Castiel transformed back into a wolf leading away.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The beast’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


The beast returned dragging a bucket of water, trying his hardest to keep the water in. Now inside the cave the beast happily returned to Jimmy and child to feed him when he paused. The beast let out a noise of fear as he started to tear up the nest. The beast realizing the baby was gone let out a growl of agony before he bolted out of the cage in a rage. 

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Jimmy’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel let him in as Jimmy softly moved the sleeping piglet in his arms, as Jimmy looked around. Gabriel was arguing with Crowley, Sam was holding Moki rocking him as Moki looked around curiously. 

 

“WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?!” Crowley spoke. “THAT MONSTER KILLED SARAH!”

 

“He didn’t KILL anyone!!!” Gabriel snapped. 

 

“Hey where’s Dean?” Jimmy asked the kids who were at the couch watching as Dakota pointed to the garage. Jimmy moved to the garage to see Dean.

 

“Kids, go upstairs.” Castiel went to send the kids away from the fight. “Dad, Calm down! I won’t let you hurt him!” 

 

Jimmy moved to the garage pushing the door open, Dean glanced up from the dog bed, Jimmy took in the collar and the chain that kept Dean in the room. Dean stopped from tending the puppy to growl, not particularly happy with anyone. 

 

However, when Jimmy softly pulled back the jacket revealing the small pig who sniffed looking around confused. Dean stopped growling, whimpering with worry  _ knowing _ as Jimmy softly placed the piglet against Dean’s belly. The pig softly latched on, Dean whimpering knowing what Jimmy had done as he tended to the baby. 

 

“I-I know.” Jimmy spoke. “I-I know. I shouldn’t have taken him. B-But I just couldn’t leave him.” Jimmy softly touched the baby’s back. He didn’t know why. 

 

“DAD!” Castiel yelled as crashing noises made Jimmy turn. 

 

“Keep him, safe Dean,” Jimmy spoke as Dean whimpered watching him go, as he looked down at the pig, worried about the repercussions.

 

Jimmy returned to the kitchen as Gabriel held his shoulder, blood spilling from a large wound. Castiel was trying to cover the wound as Sam held Moki far away from the window that looked in fear. 

 

“Gabriel!” Sam called. 

 

“Stay back!” Gabriel called as Crowley limped to the window holding a shotgun, as Jimmy looked at him in fear. 

 

“W-What’s going on?!” Jimmy spoke moving to help Castiel. 

 

“T-The beast.” Castiel spoke. “He must have followed us.” Wrapping the large chunk of meat missing from Gabriel’s shoulder. “Dad got a shot in, but the beast didn’t even seemed phased.” Jimmy looked guilty but Castiel didn’t comment. “What could have gotten him so mad?”

 

Jimmy knew.

 

“I-...” Jimmy spoke watching Gabriel scream in pain from the wound as Castiel tried to stop the bleeding. 

 

“What  _ was _ that thing?!” Crowley panted looking out the window into the darkness. 

 

“We don’t know, it lives in the woods,” Castiel spoke. “The animals fear it.” 

 

“Why is it attacking us?!” Crowley asked.

 

“I-I think it’s because of jimmy,” Castiel explained, jimmy tensed. “...he seems to really like him.”

 

“R-Right,” Jimmy spoke as Castiel softly helped Gabriel stand, bringing him towards the couch as Gabriel held his wound shaking from the blood loss.

 

“Maybe the beast will go because it will realize it wasn’t worth the effort?” Castiel stated as a loud crash upstairs made everyone glance up. “T-The boys!” Castiel moved to the stairs he pushed Dakota’s bedroom door open, the kids were scared in the corner except for Mochni.

 

“H-Here you go…” Mochni offered the beast a candy holding out his hand as the beast sniffed around looking for something. “W-We want to help you. We don’t want you hurt too.” 

 

“M-Mochni. Get away from him!” Castiel whispered as Mochni ignored him, the beast turned to Mochni when he came closer. 

 

“...It’s okay.” Mochni spoke holding out the candy closer. The beast moved his nose towards the candy sniffing it when a shotgun going off made the beast fall forward throwing his hand out to catch himself. Mochni cried out as the beast accidentally sliced Mochni’s chest, Mochni cried out as blood slid down his chest. 

 

“MOCHNI!” Castiel called as he bolted to Mochni pulling him close as Mochni whimpered in pain. The beast, looking like a combination of a bear and a bat growled at Crowley threatening him from the doorway, he moved towards crowley who was already trying to reload his gun when Jimmy jumped in front of him. 

 

“Hey! Hey! Easy! Easy!” Jimmy put his hands out as the beast paused his rage, the beast’s chest heaved in anger as Jimmy softly and hesitantly reached a hand out to him. “I’m sorry...please. Don’t be mad at them….I’ll take you to them...Follow me…” The beast slowly lowered back onto four legs before it followed him still on guard. Crowley frozen in fear as the beast followed jimmy down the stairs.  

 

Dean sat up when the garage door opened, the babies fast asleep against him as Dean whimpered putting his head down. Jimmy walked into the garage moving to collect the pup but paused, the baby pig was now a white fur covered wolf pup. Jimmy paused staring at the pup, before taking him into his hands. 

 

Taking in the wolf’s pups soft fur, taking him in, why...did look at this...shape...shifter make him shake. 

 

Maybe because of how similar the wolf form looked to him…?

 

How even the way his hair fell on the pup's head was similar to his own…?

 

Jimmy hesitantly turned back to the beast who stared at him, Jimmy felt tears fill his eyes, his body recognizing something that his mind could barely process as Jimmy walked over to the beast….

 

“B-Benny?” Jimmy whispered as the beast made a cooing noise, the beast softly lowered his head to nuzzle himself against him, as Jimmy broke down gripping him tightly. When a gun going off made Benny cry out. Benny let out a growl, he turned in anger to Crowley who shot him again. “DAD! STOP!” 

 

Crowley tried to load the gun but the beast slammed him into the wall with a harsh hit from his paw, Crowley held his broken ribs his chest bleeding. 

 

“BENNY! STOP!” Jimmy screamed as Benny paused his attack. “L-Let’s go back to your cave. Let’s go home. T-The baby is tired.” Benny turned to him, looking at the baby who woke at the gunshot whimpering and softly listened to him, nudging his mate to the door. 

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  


**Crowley’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“J-Jimmy-” Crowley spoke but Jimmy left without another word heading out the back door to the woods. Crowley watched him go panting upset, before pulling up his shirt to look at his wounds...it looked like the one Sarah had….Identical. 

 

Crowley panted as he stood, moving to dean, Dean backed away into a corner unable to run. Crowley softly unhooked the collar, the collar he demanded dean be forced to wear till they could... _ punish him _ for killing Sarah. 

 

Now he understood he was wrong.

 

Crowley walked towards the back doors as Dean stood whimpering moving to collect his pup before going into the house, moving pass Cas who was running back to make sure no one else was hurt. He opened his mouth to stop Dean, but Dean was already making his way up the stairs with the baby. 

 

“Dad?” Castiel spoke. “Dad!” Castiel ran to him in worry as Crowley held his wound. “Are you okay?! Where’s jimmy?!”

 

“He’s gone…” Crowley spoke looking at the woods Jimmy disappeared in. 

 

“Gone what do you mean gone,” Castiel asked, as he followed his gaze. 

 

“He went with the beast,” Crowley stated as Castiel moved to stop the bleeding on the wound on Crowley’s chest. “He doesn’t know.” 

 

“Come on dad,” Castiel stated. “Sam already is taking Gabriel and Mochni to the hospital, you need to go too.”

 

“He doesn’t know Castiel,” Crowley stated being lead inside.

 

“Doesn’t know what dad.” Castiel spoke leading him.

 

“That the beast killed his mother,” Crowley spoke breaking down into tears. “I’m so sorry, Castiel. I’m so sorry I ever blamed Dean.” 

 

“We will talk about this later dad,” Castiel whispered as he led his father to the car, and watched him be driven away, leaving Castiel in the horrible silence of the aftermath. 

  
  



	47. The woman

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mochni woke with a start glancing around, his chest heaving as a hand softly touched his hand. 

 

“Hey, buddy.” Castiel touched his head as Mochni turned to look at his dad.

 

“Dad?” Mochni spoke as Castiel touched his head, Mochni looked around seeing he was home in bed. He remembered going to the hospital for the large deep gash on his chest. Mochni touched his chest feeling the scar was now gone, but he could feel the stitches that were placed to help him heal...you know if he wasn’t a super kid. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked.

 

“I-I’m okay,” Mochni spoke. “H-How is uncle Gabriel? And Grandpa?” 

 

“They are okay. Everyone’s a little grumpy but okay.” Castiel stated pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Where’s mommy?” Mochni spoke. 

 

“Not being happy either,” Castiel spoke. “...He’s kind of made a nest in the crawl space of the closet and refuses to come out...He growls at anyone who comes close. Bit me good when I tried to open the closet to get him food, I couldn’t manage to get water to him.”

 

“He’s scared,” Mochni spoke. 

 

“I know…” Castiel scratched his head with a sad sigh. “...And it’s all my fault...because despite loving Dean...I find myself scared of him….what he can do….It’s...something inside of me...that knows we don’t know his whole story.” Castiel paused. “...I don’t know why I told you that.”

 

“...He’s scared too, daddy. You’re scared of one person...who has the whole world to fear.” Mochni whispered. 

 

“...I don’t know what to do to make it up to him. I should have trusted him, and yet I never do.” Castiel confessed. “Again, I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

 

“...We have to go home.” Mochni spoke. 

 

“We are home,” Castiel asked confused.

 

“No. We have to go to our new home.” Mochni stated. “The one in the dream.” 

 

“We’ll find a home soon….We just...have a lot going on-” Castiel stated. 

 

“No! We have to go now!” Mochni started to panic. “We need to go!” 

 

“Mochni,” Castiel spoke confused wondering why Mochni panicked.

 

“Daddy! We got to the one in the dream!” Mochni cried. “We’ll die here if we don’t!” 

 

“Mochni!” Castiel yelled as Mochni started to break down and cry. 

 

“Please Daddy! We have to go!” Mochni sobbed, as Castiel pulled him into his arms rocking the scared child. Mochni just sobbed, Castiel rocked him till he calmed down, sucking his thumb as he picked him up. 

 

“Let’s go see mommy….” Castiel whispered as Mochni allowed Castiel to carry him into the master bedroom, the closet was shut as Castiel pushed it opened only to receive a harsh growl and teeth sinking into his hand. Dean whimpered like he had been kicked...he feared Castiel. He feared the world.

 

Castiel just stared at him as Dean growled like a wild animal, he paused seeing Mochni in Castiel’s arms. Dean’s eyes assessed the risk of letting go of Castiel but decided it was alright. Castiel pulled back his bloody hand to offer Mochni to Dean. Dean hesitantly reached biting the back of Mochni’s neck transforming him. 

 

Mochni turned into a small puppy, which Dean quickly pulled back into the closet descending back into the crawl space. There were five puppies in total in the back of the crawl space. Moki growing bigger with size every day, he was getting so big...Their little runt. 

 

The newest puppy quickly moved back into the nook of Dean’s neck as Dean nuzzled him. Glaring at Castiel as Castiel hesitantly left the door slightly open for Dean to come get the food and water when he needed. Hoping Dean would trust him enough to come out to eat. 

 

He hadn’t even had a chance to even get a good look at him. He didn’t even have a name. Did the puppy even know who he was…?

 

Castiel turned and laid back against the door the close, closing his eyes as he covered his face. He felt like he was losing his family. He felt like he was losing a piece of himself. Castiel softly covered his face with his hands lying in the silence till he fell asleep.  

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s Dream**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood on the porch of a house he didn’t recognize, he could tell it was old fashioned...but it looked so brand new. Castiel’s eyes slid over the house before it was drawn...to a woman.

 

A woman stood in the middle of a field smiling to herself as she caressed her swollen belly, She gave it a softly smile as the wheat moved around her with the wind. She brushed some dark brown hair out of her face as her belly moved with life. She let out a loving laugh. 

 

“Hey,” Castiel called hesitantly as the woman paused her laughter, turning slowly she hesitantly looked at Castiel.

 

Castiel felt himself falling back as the ground caved in around him, images flashed in his head of the old house, abandoned and forgotten. The woman’s eyes glowing blue kept popping into his head before he snapped awake.

 

___________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reality**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted snapping awake, his hands hitting the water bowl, knocking the water slightly. Castiel turned to look at the bowls now realizing his waking world. Castiel stared at the food bowl, which was empty. Castiel almost believed Dean had eaten or drank water, but Dakota and the triplets had bolted back into the closet startled by Castiel. 

 

Castiel took a deep breath running his fingers through his hair before he stood pacing around the room, Castiel hesitantly moved to the boxes they had packed to move, starting to take it to the car. He packed the car like he was in a panic like he had no choice. 

 

Castiel paused his last trip when Gabriel stood at the door, eyeing him curiously. 

 

“Where are you going?”Gabriel stated.

 

“...We’re...moving.” Castiel spoke moving past him but Gabriel stopped him.

 

“Now?” Gabriel scoffed. “A lot going on to just up and go, don’t you think?”   
  


“The longer we stay here the harder it is for us to move on,” Castiel stated as Gabriel crossed his arms. 

 

“You haven’t even buried your mother,” Gabriel spoke with a scoff. 

 

“I know.” Castiel continued walking back upstairs with Gabriel following.   
  
“What about your brother?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“What about him?” Castiel asked.   
  
“Benny’s a  _ monster, _ ” Gabriel stated. “He  _ nearly _ took my head off.”

 

“He thought you stole his son,” Castiel stated.   
  
“I have  _ kids _ of my own. Two girls who need me to live till they go to college.” Gabriel snapped.

 

“Then stay away from the forest,” Castiel spoke not really listening.

 

“He  _ killed  _ your mom!” Gabriel snapped his yell as Castiel paused in the hallway turning to face him with annoyance, knowing what Crowley has been saying since they got home. “What? That’s just okay to you? I thought that at least would get a reaction, but you don’t even care do you?”

 

It’s true, Castiel didn’t even know Sarah that well anymore. He didn’t remember a life with her, or Crowley. 

 

He didn’t...feel anything to see his mother dead….

 

To see her lifeless body surrounded by flies, or to know benny had killed her….

 

All he knew to be true was that Dean was his lover, they had one child together that he remembered...but he adored the children he didn’t remember having. Right now, he knew Dean hated him. He knew Dean was terrified. He wanted Dean safe enough to eat, drink and sleep.

 

What he knew right now to be true, was that he needed to fix his broken family.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Maybe  _ NOT _ be a heartless asshole!” Gabriel snapped as Sam came down the stairs with a crutch confused. 

 

“Hey, What’s going on?” Sam asked pulling up the sleeves of his long sleeve, a small ponytail on his head.

 

“He’s taking Dean and the kids then leaving.” Gabriel snapped. “He doesn’t give one shit the mess he’s leaving behind, The community after you  _ killed _ their leader! Your father! Your brother! US!” 

 

“Is...that true?” Sam asked hesitantly looking to Castiel. 

 

“...I got...to be selfish.” Castiel looked at Sam. “...I need to do what’s best for my family….I’m sorry.”

 

“So fucking rich, you know that?” Gabriel snapped. “You and your terrible choices are fucking everyone else's lives and you’re just running away-?!” 

 

“Gabriel. Enough.” Sam spoke as he moved to Castiel Gabriel looking over at him as Sam took Castiel’s hand. “...Do what you think you must…” 

 

“Sam!” Gabriel spoke obviously upset with him as Sam turned to him. 

 

“My brother is not well!” Sam snapped as Gabriel was taken back. “He’s sick! He’s not happy! I’d rather be here picking up the pieces then watching my brother falling into the same damn depression that ALMOST killed me.” Gabriel looked down as Sam crossed his arms turning away. “...Someone’s got to put Dean first. I’ll pick up the pieces my damn self.”    
  
Sam sobbed, before he turned at the sound of whimpers, heading into the kitchen to see the twins wiggling in the dog bed, Sam wiped his tears as he softly pet the puppies in the box on the counter. Gabriel stared at him conflicted, he wanted to comfort his mate, to wipe those tears away. However, he let his anger get the best of him as he clenched his fist and stormed out the door leaving Sam alone. 

 

Castiel flinched at the slammed door, turning to look at sam who recovered from his own flinch. 

 

“...You’ll let me know how it goes?” Sam turned to Castiel. “...Bring them back to visit?” 

 

“...I will.” Castiel spoke as Sam nodded wiping his tears. 

 

“How… are you going to get him out of the closet?” Sam spoke as Castiel hesitantly moved to Sarah’s medical bag pulling out a needle and a vial. 

 

“A way neither of us will particularly like,” Castiel mumbled before heading upstairs, Sam let out a sigh, before he took the babies into the spare room to feed them. Knowing this was for the best. 

 

___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean softly licked and cared for the tiny pup with no name, his other puppies moving and playing around him. Even Moki was trying to play, slowly starting to be able to lift himself up and take a step before falling down which every time he did, Dean would move him back towards Dean’s chest and give him licks him like crazy making sure he was okay. Which he always was and always tried again with Dean’s support. 

 

A loud couple whistles from the slightly open door made, all the puppies and Dean raise his head. A hand came in with a bowl shaking it, as Dakota and the triplets moved to try to get the food. Dean tried to stop them, snatching all the puppies away from the hand. Scared they wouldn’t return, but Machk slipped past him and bolted out the closet door. 

 

Dean watched with worry looking at the door as after a few moments a hand slid back into the space. Machk slid into the closet now in human form wearing some clothes, the closet was big enough for him, but the crawl space in that form wasn’t. 

 

“Mommy,” Machk spoke as he attempted to reach Dean in the crawlspace. Sliding himself into it, Dean whimpered worried he will get hurt and moved his neck closer to Machk trying to bite the back of his neck. Machk pet Dean’s face with one hand, affectionately stroking his cheek Dean once again trying to get to the back of his neck but Machk lightly pushed his face away. “Sorry, mommy…”   
  


Dean didn’t have time to process the needle puncturing his skin, Dean only let out a whimper as he tried to shy away from his hand. Machk pulled the needle out as Dean back deeper into the crawl space away from his son when Dean’s world started to spin, his body backed up deeper into the old crawlspace, the ground whined and gave way as the wolf tumbled through the floor and hit the ground in the garage with a harsh bang. 

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel drove in silence listen to the music playing loudly from the car as the children enjoyed Ice cream in the back of the car. Castiel glanced through the rearview to watch the kids enjoying the breeze from the open windows as they stared at the wheat growing in the fields.

 

Even Moki was enjoying his ice cream which he was making a large mess in his lap, licking at the ice cream on his fingers and still attempting hand-eye coordination.

 

Castiel’s eyes drifted further back to the old dog crate they had in the garage, Dean resting asleep in the back as the puppy contently sat in Castiel’s lap half asleep. He would sometimes whimper but Castiel’s warm thumb so big in comparison against his head would slowly drift him to sleep. 

 

He didn’t want the puppy to have any of the medication he gave Dean to knock him out, luckily it helped with the pain of the broken and bruised bones Dean had from his fall. Dean wrapped like a mummy with wrapping as his chest moved softly with sleep. 

 

He had some kitten formula for the puppy with no name once he got...where ever they were going...but Castiel couldn’t get his dream out of his head. The woman… 

 

“Isn’t that-?” Machk spoke as the others shushed him, whispers among themselves made Castiel glanced back at them. 

 

“What are you whispering about?” Castiel laughed. 

  
  


“That’s where the lady wants us to go,” Mochni spoke as Castiel’s smile faded, as he quickly pulled over, turning to stare at his sons. Machk, Mochni, and Dakota exchanged looks before they slowly turned to look at their dad. 

 

“What woman?” Castiel turned as Dakota sighed. 

 

“...The lady from our dream.” Dakota stated.

 

“Wait, you all have the same dream?” Castiel asked as they nodded. “How long have you been having these dreams?”

 

“Forever,” Dakota stated. “Even when I was a puppy...I think even mama has the dreams.” Castiel’s eyes slid down to the crate Dean was in. “...you saw her too...” Castiel said nothing looking at Dakota before he turned starting to drive again. 

 

“Daddy! You got to turn!” Mochni spoke panicked as Machk looked out the window. 

 

“I got us a hotel we have to check into and I would like to do it before Mommy wakes up,” Castiel spoke giving them a glance. 

 

“Daddy! Look out!” Dakota cried out, as Castiel turned back slamming on his breaks, startling the puppy on his lap as Castiel looked at the bear that stood up on his legs, Castiel blinked at the bear holding his breath, the dark bear with a scar covered its face. Castiel turned to look at them, as the kids looked in fear, Castiel pressed a finger to his lips. 

 

Castiel hesitantly backed up the car very slowly, the bear growled at their movements and Castiel stopped driving. He didn’t want the bear to attack the car. Not with his family so close. Castiel stopped noticing a dirt car path beside him. Castiel stared at the bear before quickly turned the car into drive and sped down the dirt path as the bear went back on his four legs before the bear walked away into the woods. 

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The kids screamed as Castiel drove quickly down the path, trying to get far away from the bear, but the path suddenly...just stopped and they were speeding through wheat. Castiel couldn’t see over the large wheat, as he slammed on his breaks. The car came to a rough stop in front of a large structure. Castiel panting calming down, as the puppy in his hand whimpered and moved as Castiel brought him up pressing loving kisses to his fur. 

 

Nuzzling into him as Castiel got out of the car, he moved checking on Moki who was sobbing in fear and the boys sat in shock. 

 

“Boys are you okay?!” Castiel spoke as he softly put Moki’s pacifier into his mouth and softly pet him trying to calm the upset baby.

 

“...The house.” Machk spoke pointing. “...You found it.” Castiel’s eyes followed his finger pointing to the intact house, old and worn down...but something about the house...felt almost alluring. Castiel turned when he heard the car door open, seeing Mochni running inside. 

 

“MOCHNI!” Castiel called before handing the pup to Dakota. “Stay here and keep an eye on your brothers….MOCHNI!” Castiel ran inside following Mochni upstairs, Castiel checked the rooms with a quickening pace, passing Mochni in the room. Castiel quickly doubled back, stopping at the door as Mochni pressed a hand on an old carved wooden crib, there was two in the room. Mochni watched the crib move with a loud creak, the dusty cobweb crib moved with life. 

 

“Mochni,” Castiel spoke as Mochni turned startled. “Baby, come here. We don’t know how safe this building is. Let’s go.” Mochni moved to him, as Castiel lead him down the stairs. Dakota sat in the car with the newest puppy as Moki whimpered from a variety of things, being sticky, wanting comfort. 

 

“Dad, Moki needs a Diaper change. He smells.” Dakota stated. 

 

“Okay, we will change him in the hotel,” Castiel spoke, ushering the children back into the car as he moved to start the car. “Hold on to your brother.” 

 

Castiel paused when he couldn’t get it to start. Castiel tried once more to no avail, Castiel got out of the car cursing as he opened the hood, he heard a hissing noise as smoke came out the engine. Castiel peered under the car, seeing a fallen tree stump had pierced the engine on impact. Castiel pulled out the cell phone on him, unable to get the reception he groaned in anger. Castiel kicked the car tire in anger before he moved opening the doors getting Moki out. 

 

“Come on boys, we are going to have to walk,” Castiel stated as a voice made him stop.

 

“What about the bear?” Dakota spoke as Castiel paused. He was right...that was dangerous.

 

“It’s going to be dark soon,” Mochni spoke. He...was right too. He couldn’t take the kids out in the woods on an adventure when the sun was going down, and he had no idea where the next town or reception was.

 

“And Mama,” Machk spoke touching the trunk of the minivan. He’s...also right. He couldn’t leave Dean in the car especially after being drugged. That was also dangerous. Damn it, smart kids.

 

“Okay. Change of plans.” Castiel spoke grabbing the diaper bag and grabbed some blankets from the back seat. “Come on kids, into the house.” 

 

“What about Mama?” Machk asked not wanting to get in the house without him.

“I’ll get him once you are all inside,” Castiel spoke as he led them inside. The house had furniture. It was dated and...almost looked abandoned. No one had lived here...since god knows when. Castiel brought them to the living room, having them take a seat on an old couch which groaned at the weight. 

 

“Sit here. I’ll find blankets.” Castiel started moving through the house, before he pulled blankets off the beds patting them free of dust before he came back into the living room. Castiel laid some blankets, mattresses and pillows on the floor as the kids glanced up at him. 

 

“Why can’t we sleep in the beds?” Mochni spoke. 

 

“Because I’m not sure the house can even support our weight. It’s super old...” Castiel spoke eyeing the place. “Plus I’d rather us all be together for the night. It’s safer.” Castiel made it as comfy for them as possible, before he moved to collect the crate from the minivan. Bringing Dean inside who was slightly waking up, really out of it as he opened his eyes, his head spinning.

 

Castiel placed the crate on the floor as Dean weakly placed his head back down, as Castiel opened the crate, Dean barely reacted. Castiel reached a hand to pet him, to bring him some comfort from Dean obviously not feeling good from the medication. Dean flinched away from the hand and Castiel let out a sad sigh stopping his hand, softly pulling it back before he moved to his take-out food container, leaving the meal box open for Dean. The lid he filled with water for the wolf when the wolf could stomach eating.

 

Castiel changed Moki’s diaper pressing loving kisses on his cheek before placing him into the makeshift bed. Castiel heard the smallest puppy whimpering for food in Dakota’s hand, which castiel made up a bottle for tonight feeding the hungry pup which took the milk like he hadn’t eaten in so long. Castiel moved to take a seat, on the makeshift bed as Castiel softly touches Machk’s head. 

 

“I’ll catch something for you guys once the little ones are put down,” Castiel stated. 

 

“It’s okay, daddy.” Machk yawned. 

 

“How about you guys go to sleep?” Castiel said. “When you wake up you’ll have a big feast okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Dakota spoke as the children moved to lay on the bed, as Castiel fed his son, sliding his finger affectionately against his ever so tiny jaw. Feeling so much strength out of this tiny body. Castiel eyed his silver and white son, he didn’t remember any of the children being this small…   
  
“...Easy.” Castiel chuckled at his son’s eagerness, his little tail attempting to wag as he sucked at the bottle. “Easy...this isn’t going anywhere.” 

 

Castiel chuckled eyeing the life in the little pup. How could he ever think...this little life could be made from that...monster. Castiel watched the little pup drink the small bottle dry, which Castiel took the bottle away to press kisses to the baby’s fat little milk-filled belly before setting him down to transform into a wolf. He picked the pup up as he moved to lay in between his children with the pup near his neck and fell asleep surrounded by them.

 


	48. You don't know me

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sucked in air at the sound of the children playing, The black wolf raised his head as the children played with some of their toys on the porch. The front door was open and the wind brought it a nice breeze which Castiel recoiled from the morning crisp air. Castiel looked down to see Moki and the littlest one curled together with Dakota asleep next to him.

 

Castiel turned his head to his mate who was no longer resting in the crate, Castiel stood in worry, as he glanced around before he went to the crate sniffing it. Where was Dean?

 

Castiel walked out whimpering in a panic as Castiel walked out in his wolf form to see Machk and Mochni sitting on the front swing. They turned seeing the black wolf looking into the corn field.

 

“What’s wrong, daddy?” Mochni asked as Castiel turned whimpering.

 

“He’s looking for mommy,” Machk stated. “I saw mommy go that way.” Machk pointed towards an old barn. Castiel took off following in the direction he was lead to. It was easy to pick up Dean’s scent after that. Castiel eventually found Dean curled under the barn, his body facing away from Castiel. He...had gotten sick, the smell of vomit obvious as the wolf curled into himself.

 

Castiel softly slid under the barn crawlspace, before getting to Dean. He was covered in vomit, and it had dried into his fur. Castiel whimpered softly but his mate barely responded. Still feeling sick and his body hurt from the fall. Castiel bit the back of Dean’s neck softly leading him out of the crawlspace which Dean came without a struggle. When Castiel had Dean laying in front of the barn, Castiel transformed back into a human, carrying the wolf back inside who whimpered at his hurt body.

 

Castiel eyed the crate on entering, Dean must have gotten sick in the middle of the night from the medication. He walked him into a old metal tub, before he went to try to heat up some water. Cutting some firewood he was able to start the fire with a lighter he had. Using one of the old pots he was able to take water from the well near the house to help wash off Dean. Dean whimpered at the first touch of the warm water against his skin, Dean relaxed after Castiel’s hand went into his hair. Dean relaxing enough to close his eyes once again.

 

Castiel filled the tub till it was deep enough to clean Dean’s fur but low enough so Dean didn’t drown. Dean didn’t object resting as Castiel cared for him, when Dean finally was clean, Castiel emptied the tub and slid Dean out with a towel. Drying him, he laid him on the makeshift bed with the babies. Dean didn’t wake up when moved this time, tiredly resting his weakened body.

 

Castiel looked concerned as he moved to the medication he gave him, did he get too much? Castiel read over the instructions, but he has dosed him...correctly. Judging by the label. What had he done wrong?

 

Castiel ran fingers through his hair before moving to clean the crate Dean had gotten sick in, The boys played outside in the field as Castiel scrubbed out the crate. Castiel staying closer to the house incase Dean or the youngest two needed him.

 

Castiel stopped scrubbing the crate, glancing back in the house he noticed Dean was making movements. Dean weakly cleaned and tended to the small pups in his care. The newest puppy whimpered happily knowledging his mother, as Dean lightly nudged him towards his belly.

 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke which gained Dean’s attention, Dean recoiled from Castiel’s attention, backing away as Castiel returned inside. “You can’t feed him yet, I don’t know if the medication is out of your system.” Dean snatched the puppy and horribly attempted to flee, unable to stand, Castiel easily moved to the panicked wolf. “Hey, Hey. It’s okay.”

 

Castiel spoke as he touched Dean causing Dean to whimper loudly in fear, if it wasn’t for the puppy in his mouth Castiel would have been bit. Castiel raised his hands away from the wolf with a sigh, Dean still attempting to try to stand with a few shaky movements before Dean sat back down unable to leave. Dean curling away from him hiding the pup from him, Moki moved to his mother with love and wobbly movements.

 

Castiel noticed the prying eyes of the boys at the door, which Castiel hesitantly sighed looking down. He...was the reason Dean didn’t trust him. Why Dean feared him. Dean had every right to fear him.

 

“...Dean. I know...I haven’t done any of this right.” Castiel spoke, Dean glanced at him obviously not liking him. “...and I know I don’t deserve anything with you….and I know you are a bit sore with the drugging thing...okay, _a lot sore_...but please...trust me to care for the babies till you’re well. I promise I will not take them from you again…Let me feed him.”

 

Dean hesitantly eyed him, before he offered the small puppy to him, which Castiel took him with care. Castiel turned to look at the boys, as Castiel stood up with the puppy.

 

“Hungry, boys?” Castiel spoke, the boys nodded. “I’ll hunt something after I feed your brother. Then when we are done we are heading to town.”

 

“But we need to stay,” Machk stated the other boys shushed him.

 

“We can’t stay here, we don’t have much and besides this isn’t our home,” Castiel spoke as he made the baby a bottle.

 

“But-” Machk started but the boys ushered him away to play, and Castiel went back to feed the baby.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Machk’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

“Guys,” Machk stated once they were far away. “We can’t go.” He pulled his arm away from Dakota and Mochni.

 

“We know.” Dakota crossed his arms. “Dad doesn’t know that.”

 

“Dad doesn’t remember who we are.” Machk snapped back. “He doesn’t know a lot of things.”

 

“Well, Machk you tell the future, you tell us what happens.” Dakota snapped as Machk crossed his arms.

 

“I can only see two possibilities,” Machk stated. “It isn’t set yet. I keep telling you, this isn’t an EXACT science here. What’s your secret power again?”

 

“...” Dakota crossed his arms.

 

“Oh right, you are clairvoyant.” Machk snapped. “Tell me about my feelings with your dumb powers.” Dakota grabbed his shirt and raised his fist his eyes glowed purple.

 

“Stop fighting!” Mochni yelled as the boys continued to stare at each other, Dakota stubbornly let go. “We won’t leave. We can’t. You said yourself Machk it isn’t safe. Bad things are coming. Maybe I can convince-”

 

“You can only force people, to tell the truth,” Machk stated. “And what does it matter anyways? You’re leaving.” Mochni was taken back. “You agreed to be Klaus’ mate to form an alliance between the wolves and the wendigos.”

 

“Mochni, you didn’t,” Dakota stated with a sigh.

 

“I…” Mochni was taken back.

 

“You think I wouldn’t know?” Machk stated. “They want you to stay with them till you're old enough. Are you going to?”

 

“No, I told them I wanted to grow up at home.” Mochni crossed his arms. “And what about you? You tell me your future if you’re judging mine.”

 

“I can’t _see_ mine.” Machk snapped. “And if you aren’t _going_ how come I still see that possibility in your future?”

 

“Enough!” Dakota stated as he turned to Mochni. “No one is mating or going anywhere, Mochni and Machk, we know we have to stay. You said they were coming right…?” The boys grew quiet before he hesitantly nodded.

 

“...” Machk nodded softly, the boys exchanged looks. “I only see a chance at survival if we stay here.”

 

“Okay…” Dakota stated. “We just got to convince him to stay.”

 

“Easier said than done.” Mochni sighed.

 

“We could try to ask Moki,” Machk spoke as they turned and looked at him, he looked at them like they should know. “...He’s going to have the power of suggestion, he just isn’t strong enough to use it.”

 

“...” Mochni and Dakota blinked. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US HE DOES?!”

 

“Oh sorry, I forget you can’t see the future too.” Machk laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

 

“So we just got him to use his power if we can get dad to stay half the battle is over,” Dakota stated.

 

“He’s so young. It’s going to be hard.” Mochni sighed.

 

“He’s older than you both,” Dakota stated.

 

“He’s also the runt,” Mochni said. “Doesn’t matter if he’s ten minutes older.”

 

“Well, what do you think Machk, do you think it’s possible?” Dakota asked.

 

“Possible,” Machk stated. “But possible isn’t easy.”

 

“Alright, since we don’t have much else to go on, we will have to go by that logic,” Dakota stated. “We need Moki to use his powers on dad.”

 

“Yeah, but _how_ ,” Mochni asked as Dakota shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, but not trying isn’t helping.” Dakota crossed his arms.

 

“We are just going to have to hope he’s strong enough to use them,” Machk stated as Dakota nodded. “Dakota, go see if we can’t play with Moki. Maybe we can start now.”

 

“Why me?” Dakota asked.

 

“You’re the responsible one. They won’t let us have him.” Machk stated. “Besides you’re the oldest.”

 

“...Fine.” Dakota sighed before walking inside. The fraternal siblings exchanged looks before Mochni spoke.

 

“You...can see my future right? With Klaus?” Mochni asked as Machk nodded slowly. “...Will I be happy?”

 

“...” Machk eyed his face before he softly nodded. “You could be…but that depends on you both.” Mochni softly put his hands into his pocket at that, before looking down. “It’s not going to be easy, but if you both don’t give up, you will be.”

 

“I figured...It wasn’t for mom.” Mochni nodded understanding. Dakota came back holding Moki in his arms who chewed on his hands, happily being bounced.

 

“Alright...what now?” Dakota asked as the three exchanged looks. “...”

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

 

 

 

 

Benny snapped awake his body cold and felt hot to the touch, he was curled against his baby, which had a human top and octopus legs, a couple tentacles curled around his arm. Benny buried his face into his baby’s neck which the baby stirred only slightly before falling back to sleep. Benny uncurled from his child, sitting up slightly he glanced over his hands. He was human again.

 

Benny ran his fingers through his hair before he slid out of his makeshift nest, pausing to see where Jimmy had gone.

 

“Jimmy?” Benny spoke when the sound of shuffling made him turn towards the entrance, Jimmy stood looking at him with relief as he moved to him. Benny softly was taken into Jimmy’s arms who held him like he would break. Benny took care in holding him back, easy and kind, he could smell the salt of tears that had fallen moments before...and he knew why.

 

Benny remembered what he did. He remembered killing Sarah. He didn’t mean to...but he did. The beast was like...another him. When the beast was in control, Benny felt like he was watching a movie. It wasn’t like Dean and his not remembering, it wasn’t like Sam and him being in control. It was an odd feeling not being in control of one's own body.

 

Benny buried his face into his neck, was Jimmy mourning just Sarah? Or was he mourning the life they would have to have now? Hidden away in the deep woods and mountains far away from the family Jimmy just started to love. Benny held him tightly, guilt in his chest.

 

“You’re back to human form,” Jimmy commented.

 

“Not for long,” Benny spoke. “I can feel it even now wanting to resurface.” Benny touched his own chest.

 

“It will take time and practice, like Dean and Sam,” Jimmy reassured.

 

“No, I don’t think so…Whatever I am is so unpredictable. I wouldn’t even say I fall into their category...I’m not an omega werewolf...I’m something...else.” Benny stated as sobs echoed from the small baby besides him. Benny pulled back to scoop up the child who pouted and sobbed upset by who knew what. Benny cradled the baby, taking in his beautiful white eyes as the baby sobbed it shimmered. Benny touched the baby’s face with love as Jimmy’s eyes stared down at his child.

 

“We haven’t named him yet, have we?” Jimmy changed the subject, and Benny wasn’t sure if it was because Jimmy couldn’t deal with the idea...Benny was _something..._ or if it was easier to avoid talking about his beast form.

 

“We don’t even know if they are a he,” Benny stated. “I’ve seen them with both or none at all.”

 

“...Well.” Jimmy hesitated. “I guess we have to think up some unisex names till they figure it out.”

 

“Or not.” Benny laughed. “Either or.” Jimmy smiled softly touching the baby’s hand, the baby calmed looking around trying to chew on Jimmy’s fingers.

 

“Stellan.” Jimmy offered, as Benny looked at him. “It’s more of a masculine name, but we can always call them Stella if they decide it.”

 

“I like it,” Benny stated. “What does it mean?”

 

“It doesn’t have one,” Jimmy stated touching their child’s hand. “It’s unknown.”

 

“...I think that is perfect.” Benny stated. “...You make that name mean something. Okay, Stellan?”

 

The baby softly smiled, Benny pressed kisses to Stellan’s face before turning to look at Jimmy. Stellan sneezed causing them to transform into a bunny, which Benny laughed softly as the baby started to get upset not knowing what that was. Benny didn’t realize he himself had transformed, Benny’s now otter face nuzzled into his child. However, his eyes moved to his mate who...was looking away from the beast that Benny was now.

 

Benny saw the coldness in Jimmy’s eyes as Benny softly curled around their baby bunny in the nest as Jimmy stood.

 

“...I’m going to get some hunting done.” Jimmy spoke as Benny made a cooing noise. Jimmy ignored him and walked out of the cave. Benny looked down sadly as their son curled into a ball against him. Benny softly started to lick and clean their son, carrying for them ignoring the pain in his chest….His mate loved Benny….not the beast that killed his mother.

 

Jimmy…

 

How...could Jimmy ever love him after…?

 

Benny felt tears sliding down his face as the beast curled away from the cave entrance. Benny made a whimpering sob as he curled into the bunny and sobbed in silence, alone.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel carried a boar in, Castiel was covered in blood from the kill and he placed the boar onto the table. The makeshift bed was gone, empty and the house actually looked cleaner than before.

 

“Boys?” Castiel called hearing laughter upstairs. Didn’t he tell them to stay downstairs? He sighed and headed upstairs. “You aren't supposed to be up-” Castiel paused seeing Dean turning to look at him. The boys in the bath, and Moki in the baby car seat with the youngest curled against him, both asleep together in the seat. Dean helping the other boys get clean. “...Dean.”

 

Dean said nothing hesitantly turning back to the children.

 

“They told me you didn’t want them up here, but the bathtub is bigger,” Dean stated. “They needed a good scrub after the field.” Machk giggled when Dean ruffled his hair. Castiel continued to stare at the back of Dean’s head as Dean moved to pick up one of his sons with a towel.

 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel spoke as Dean blinked at him. Dean was avoiding his gaze.

 

“I’m still off,” Dean confessed as Castiel quickly collected Machk from his arms. “Cas-”

 

“Please rest,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him before hesitantly collecting Moki and the Baby Car seat. “Come on boys, let's get you dressed and we can go eat.” Dakota and Mochni stood to follow him as Dean watched them go before he carried the others downstairs.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean’s eyes slid over the fire Castiel had started as he cooked the meat over the flame, the sound of the boys coming downstairs made Dean tense as he looked hesitantly over his shoulder to see Castiel was staring at him again.

 

Dean turned away softly pulled off the piece he was cooking, blowing on it before offering a piece of the boar to Moki who seemed very content eating it. Dean smiled at his son, before he offered him another piece, in his lap was the smallest puppy curled into him, a blanket keeping him warm since Dean’s human form didn’t provide that.

 

Dean noticed he transformed a lot earlier than he normally did...Normally he would have a chance to let the puppy settle before he was gained the ability. Dean snapped out of his thoughts as the boys helped themselves to a stick of meat, not being careful if it was too hot or not before stuffing their faces with it. Two instantly regretted their actions and the last one Machk smiled smart enough to blow on it first.

 

Dean paused when he felt a weight on the couch, feeling Castiel lean over him to grab his own stick Dean had prepared for him. Dean tensed at the touch to his back which Castiel recoiled from, his eyes casting down as he took a seat back.

 

“...” Castiel sat in silence so close to Dean he could easily touch him if he wanted, but...his heart broke to see what happened if he tried.

 

Dean softly stood after the kids were just picking at the bone.

 

“Bedtime,” Dean spoke as the kids groaned.

 

“...We should head out on the road.” Castiel spoke but Dean just eyed him.

 

“It’s too dark now. I noticed the car was broken when you were gone. It’s best to spend the night.” Dean ushered the children upstairs.

 

“...Dean...can we talk?” Castiel spoke. “Once they are in bed.”

 

“...I don’t know.” Dean sighed like he didn’t want to.

 

“Please…” Castiel whispered as Dean hesitantly nodded before heading upstairs with the kids. Castiel took a seat on the couch his face in his hands. It felt like hours till Dean descended down the stairs with a small box that held the youngest pup wrapped in a small blanket. Dean placed the small box on the table as he took a seat a bit farther away from Castiel then Castiel liked.

 

“...Okay.” Dean ran fingers through his own hair. “What exactly did you want to talk about?” The words were hollow and Castiel had to pause at them. Spoke without care.

 

“...I’m sorry...I thought you were going to hurt our son.” Castiel spoke. “I’m sorry I made you attack Gabriel, Sam and I. I’m sorry I accused you of hurting my mother and I’m sorry for drugging you,” Castiel spoke trying not to cry at his own frustration.

 

“...I forgive you.” Dean spoke casually as he moved to stand once again, trying to collect the sleeping puppy. “Good talk-”

 

Castiel’s hands on his stopped Dean in his tracks, as Castiel looked at him obviously upset.

 

“That’s not it, Dean,” Castiel whispered. “I hurt you. Please talk about it.”

 

“...” Dean was quiet before he took a seat again. “...Do you...love me, Castiel?”

 

“Of course,” Castiel spoke as Dean cupped his face touching the small spot of scarred tissue near his eyepatch.

 

“...I don’t...think you do.” Dean stated as Castiel was taken back.

 

“How can you say that?” Castiel spoke. “Of course I do-”

 

“You love our son,” Dean stated touching the box. “...you like the others, and you feel you must like me...but I don’t think you feel anything for any of us. You are trying to play a part.”

 

“Dean-” Castiel hesitated but Dean pressed a finger to his lips.

 

“...I understand.” Dean stated. “I expected too much too soon. I thought once I realized it was you if...I had this baby you’d remember and we would go back to the way things were. However, life isn’t that easy. It can’t anymore.”

 

“Dean-” Castiel started again, as Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. Castiel was taken back before he roughly started to kiss back, Desperate and needy before Dean pulled back. Dean eyed his face before he looked down sadly.

 

“The man I love was hanged..and he is never coming back….and as much as I want to love you...you aren’t him. You are a stranger...” Dean eyed his face as Castiel was taken back before Dean softly pulled away carrying the child upstairs as Castiel watched him go unable to stop him.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Why couldn’t he speak?

 

Why couldn’t he fight for him?

 

Castiel slowly looked down at the bedroom door upstairs closed as Castiel sat in the dark. Castiel wasn’t sure how long it took him to actually move from the position Dean left him in, as he softly laid on the couch watching the fire slowly die…

 

Why did Castiel feel nothing?

 

He expected heartache.

 

He felt nothing.

 

Castiel covered his face with his hands.

 

Maybe...guilt.

 

Dean...deserved better...

 

He deserved someone to love him and trust him....

 

Dean...deserved the real Castiel....

 

Not...this hollow copy.... 

 

Castiel slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	49. Castiel's wish

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel opened his eyes to the sound of yelling outside from the children playing, as Castiel noticed some food placed a paper plate. Castiel softly sat up eyeing the plate of boar, a blanket he had not had when he fell asleep draped over him. 

 

Castiel eyed the food, his eyes drifting towards Dean now in wolf form laid out on a blanket outside watching the children as the smallest fed hungrily on some milk. Castiel glanced back at the food, taking some time before he ate. 

 

There was that guilt again. 

 

Castiel’s eyes looked back at Dean, who hadn’t noticed he was staring, his back to Castiel. 

 

How he wished he had the memories. 

 

How he wished he remembered how they met.

 

How they fell in love. 

 

When they had their children. 

 

He wished he remembered anything.

 

_ Something. _

 

And he tried.

 

He really did. 

 

He thought he was pretending so well. 

 

Hoped the memories would return. 

 

All he knew of Dean was having an affair with him. The happiness of realizing he was expecting a child with him. 

 

He didn’t know Dean’s favorite colors or his favorite song. 

 

He didn’t know what Dean like to do in his spare time.

 

Or what always made Dean laugh. 

 

He didn’t know him. 

 

Dean wasn’t...wrong.

 

Castiel stood walking hesitantly to the door, as he stared at Dean who cleaned and cared for the pup with no name. Dean nuzzled at the pup that whimpered and wiggled around against his fur. 

 

Dean did deserve better. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

 

 

Dean watched the children a bit away from the barn, out of earshot talking to Moki who was happy to try to stand up then listen. They kept trying to get his attention. Dean paused when he heard someone coming up behind him. Dean turned his head to see a black wolf, Castiel standing before him. Dean didn’t acknowledge him more than stare, before turning back to the puppy. 

 

Castiel moved to lay behind Dean, which Dean continued to care for their son, Castiel moved to lay his head on Dean’s back. Dean didn’t react more than moving to lick their son to give kind licks to Castiel’s head. Castiel looked at Dean as Dean continued to comfort them both. 

 

Castiel softly licked back moving to give Dean some attention. Dean closed his eyes contently at the affection. 

 

Castiel nuzzled into the man he knew he had a connection with. A pull. 

 

He may not love Dean like Dean said. 

 

But he cared for him. 

 

Castiel gave Dean’s nose a lick, nuzzling into him. 

 

Just as he cared for the boys who only ever knew him as Daddy. 

 

He wouldn’t give up on him.

 

Or this. 

 

Dean softly buried his face against Castiel’s neck as Castiel’s eyes slid over to the children. 

 

Even though Castiel felt so lost...he...knew this...with Dean was right…

 

“MISSOURI!” Dakota beamed as he bolted towards a woman walking up the path, Dean and Castiel turned his head towards him.  

 

“My child!” Missouri picked him up pressing kisses to his cheek. The triplets looked at her as she walked up, Dean happily got up moving to her carrying the small pup. Missouri happily cupping her hands as Dean placed the pup in her hands. Missouri took the silver pup eyeing him. “Look at you Dean, creating another handsome fellow!”

 

Dean wagged his tail happily as Castiel remained far back on the blanket, he didn’t know why seeing her...made him uneasy.

 

“This one doesn’t have a name yet?” Missouri spoke as Dean barked. “Well I can promise you, I am FULL of suggestions. I got a list.” Missouri turned to the other children which had walked up. Missouri kneeled down touching Machk’s cheek then softly touching Moki’s and Mochni’s heads. “Nice to finally meet you,” Missouri whispered as they smiled. 

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Machk spoke, before Missouri turned to Castiel. 

 

“Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to help an old witch to a spare room?” Missouri asked as the wolf blinked.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stood in the doorway watching as Dean talked to Missouri at the table, holding her hand with love and care as they talked like old friends. The small pup in a basket on the table and Moki having a hard time sitting still in Dean’s arms. Dean happily bouncing the small child who was learning to walk. 

 

“They are all so big,” Missouri spoke as she smiled at Moki. “They seem to be aging so well!”

 

“The triplets are not even a year and look almost ten years old. Same with Dakota. Except for my two youngest.” Dean confessed kissing Moki’s cheek, he giggled. “Machk and Moki look more and more like me every day.” 

 

“Mumumumumum.” Moki chewed on his hand. 

 

“I wish I could tell you all the secrets of the world, little one.” Missouri sighed lovingly touching Dean’s hand. “But I will tell you, they adore you.” 

 

“Thanks, Missouri.” Dean smiled softly as Missouri’s eyes slid over to Castiel who seemed taken back by her gaze.

 

“I don’t bite, boy.” Missouri as Castiel hesitated, before he under pressure of her eyes, he moved to sit next to Dean. Dean softly looked away to focus on his son as Missouri eyed them both. “You both don’t love each other anymore.” 

 

They both blinked taken back. 

 

“Now, now. I didn’t think a little memory loss would end your relationship.” Missouri spoke. 

 

“I don’t-” Dean tried to lie. 

 

“Don’t you lie to me, boy.” Missouri pointed a finger at him as Dean quieted, Dean felt tears welled up in eyes in the silence that Castiel left, Castiel sat holding himself slunk into his chair, he didn’t move when Dean, grabbed the basket with their baby in it and Moki, running upstairs to cry. 

 

Castiel only flinched when the bedroom door opened and shut upstairs, Castiel could feel Missouri’s eyes on him as she shook her head. 

 

“What?” Castiel scoffed, as she reached over as though to take his hand but instead she smacked him hard in the head. “OUCH?!” 

 

“What  _ are _ you doing?” Missouri asked. 

 

“What am I-?!” Castiel snapped but she cut him off.

 

“He is your mate and the mama of your babies.” She started, he tried to talk but she cut him off. “Sure you might not remember, but that boy is obviously upset by you, disturbed and upset by what you keep doing to him.”

 

“I tried!” Castiel snapped when he got a word in he stood. “I TRIED! I can’t pretend! He deserves the truth! I tried to pretend to love him, I tried to  _ his _ Castiel! It’s not working! I can’t BE him! This is destroying us BOTH! It would be better off for everyone if I stayed dead!” 

 

Castiel stood turning away turning to look out the window, as Missouri turned her head to look at him. 

 

“Is that what you wish?” Missouri spoke. “That you and Dean never reunited, never created that beautiful boy? Never gave those kids a father again?” 

 

“That’s not what I mean,” Castiel spoke with a sigh scratching the back of his hair with frustration. “Of course...I wouldn’t wish my kid away….but Dean’s right, I can’t…” Castiel opened his hands and closed them as though trying to grasp air. “...I can’t be someone I’m not, and I’m  _ not _ Castiel, and I’m never going to be…They would be better off without me.”

 

“....Alright.” Missouri spoke sitting up as Castiel expected departing words or silence as she walked upstairs. However, when silence welcomed him, he took a deep breath before turning around. He jumped seeing Missouri glaring at him, he was taken back before she hit him hard on the head, lights. Out. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel woke up on the side of the road, his head was spinning as he slowly sat up. God, what hit him? 

 

Castiel glanced up to see he was in front of the long path towards the house, Castiel slowly got up brushing some of the dust off his shirt, he looked like he got over a hangover. Castiel fixed his hair ruffling it, as he turned and walked back to the house. 

 

Castiel was sweating when he walked back to the house, the driveway did  _ not _ seem so far in the car. Castiel sighed walking up to the house he moved past the kids sitting on the floor playing with some toys they had in their bags they packed before the move. 

 

Castiel fanned the sweat off his shirt patting Dakota’s head, as the kids turned looking at him. Dakota stood, as well as Mochni and Machk before they bolted inside. 

 

“Mom!” Dakota called ushering the kids upstairs before Castiel walked into the kitchen. Castiel moved to the cooler they have been using for snacks, but he paused seeing the house had done some...much-needed touch up. The house looked...modern, no long old and falling apart. Castiel eyed a new fridge before he opened it happy to see some modern food. 

 

Castiel beamed grabbing a place of chicken from the fridge, he took a bite before closing the fridge. He didn’t expect Dean to grab him and throw him into the wall. Castiel grunted at the impact, barely able to get to his knees before Dean tried to hit him with a frying pan.

 

“De-” Castiel called throwing his hand up blocking the blows before he shoved Dean back hard enough that he went into the fridge. 

 

Dean cried out in pain, Castiel barely got up before Dean jumped at him again. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s legs but Dean tried to claw his eyes out. Castiel got the upper hand, pinning Dean by the neck hard pinning him against the wall with his body. 

 

“ **ENOUGH,** ” Castiel growled in his alpha voice. It normally didn’t work on unmated omegas. Rarely did it work unless your family to an unmated omega. Dean….despite Castiel no longer wearing the mating mark...Dean submitted. 

 

His eyes glowing blue as he panted angrily at Castiel, their faces so close their hot breath breathed against each other's lips, Castiel eyed his face. it was fire and God if Dean hadn’t just kicked his ass, he would have kissed him. 

 

“Now... _ why _ are you attacking me?” Castiel panted stopping himself from taking the omega, the slight arousal with both of them.

 

“You’re the  _ creep _ who broke into my house!” Dean growled, the realization setting in that this wasn’t some fantasy, Dean struggled. 

 

“Broke in?” Castiel choked out in surprise watching Dean struggle.

 

“Mom!” Dakota cried out upset as Castiel turned to see the older boys whimpered upset from the half wall separating the kitchen. Castiel looked to see the boys were crying because of...him…?

 

“Now, now boys,” Missouri spoke touched their shoulders. “Go play. It’s alright. It’s just a friend of mine.” The boys hesitated but eventually listened running back out the door to play. Castiel hesitantly let Dean go as Dean laid back against the wall panting calming down. 

 

“You know him?” Dean panted eyeing Castiel with blue eyes before looking at Missouri. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you he was coming?” Missouri hummed, as she moved to take a pie from an oven.

 

“No,” Dean spoke.

 

“I’m sorry. This is my son Castiel.” Missouri lied, Dean, eyed him in disbelief. “He’s adopted.” 

 

“Oh.” Dean covered his mouth. “I’m so sorry.” Dean laughed embarrassed touching Castiel’s forehead softly. “I’m so sorry, I should have checked before hitting you with the frying pan-”

 

“It’s alright,” Missouri spoke for Castiel. “Dean, why don’t you go feed that little one upstairs while I talk to my son.” Dean nodded, as Dean went to feed the youngest. Missouri moving to let the pie cool. 

 

“...” Castiel stared at the back of her head. “...What did you….how did you…” 

 

“I’m a witch,” Missouri spoke. “A thing you didn’t remember. Another thing you forgot….Words...are... powerful.” She turned to face him. “I gave you what you want. Dean and the kids have a wonderful life without you. Dean is happy. Dean no longers remembered what damage you have done. His children either. You have got your wish. They  _ are _ better off without you.” She crossed her arms.

 

“...They don’t remember me?” Castiel whispered as he looked out the door watching the children play. 

 

“They don’t remember a lot of the bad things...including you,” Missouri explained Castiel glanced back at her. 

 

“Then...the kids?” Castiel started choking out words in shock trying to wrap his head around this.

 

“Dean had a wonderful mate, who died before his time.” Missouri looked over at the children. “The only memories they do deserve. The good ones of a love story. A father who loved them…”

 

“...They do.” Castiel whispered as Dakota ran in. 

 

“Is the pie ready?” Dakota laughed. 

 

“In a minute, love.” Missouri ushered him outside before turning to Castiel. “....They have a future. One that they need to be here for. One that will he hard, and full of loss but it will be worth it. Every happy time, and smile. It will be worth it but….there’s one thing I realized….”

 

Castiel slowly raised his eyes to look at Missouri. 

 

“....That big future they have...They don’t need you in,” Missouri spoke. “...Dean could always find someone better….mate and have children. Any children that needed to be born will be. They will just look different. Maybe act a bit different but….if they are supposed to cure cancer, they will.”

 

Castiel watched her cut him a piece of the pie. 

 

“So now, you have the option of taking this piece of pie...and walking. Never to come back. Live the life of this...new and improved Castiel Novak, and if you’d like I can even spare you the attachment to your newest pup. You can have your life and they get a life without you.” Missouri stated. 

 

“...” Castiel stared at the pie. 

 

“Or you can stay, be a parent to your family, and be the husband your mate deserves,” Missouri spoke. “But the choice is yours.” 

 

Castiel was quiet as Missouri walked away. Castiel quietly walked to the table and sat thinking for a moment to reflect. When he finally agreed on his choice he stood moving to look for her in the house.

 

“Missouri, you made your point. You can fix everything!” Castiel called looking for her. “Missouri-”

 

“She already left,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to face Dean in surprise. “Sorry, shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.” 

 

“W-What do you mean she just left?” Castiel asked. 

 

“She said you will be staying and helping tend the farm?” Dean stated embarrassed. “I really want to thank you, I’ve been conflicted with how I was going to maintain everything.” Dean held the small puppy in his hand petting him with his thumb. 

 

Missouri...wasn’t going to fix this? 

 

“Did you want me to show you where you will be staying?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitantly nodded before Dean walking outside towards the barn. Dean softly walked him out to the now fixed up barn. “This is where you will stay. You have like an own studio out here. Um. Just maintain the upkeep of the house and the fields. If you need anything just let me know.” Dean turned to leave when Castiel spoke. 

 

“Your...puppy, does he have a name?” Castiel asked eyed the son he never named, Dean paused glancing down at him taken back. 

 

“I have been thinking Doli,” Dean spoke. “It means bluebird.”

 

“That’s...cute,” Castiel spoke as Dean softly smiled. 

 

“Thanks. It...was what we had planned to name one of the triplets in the early stages before we decided on named with all Ms.” Dean stated. “My mate...loved that one. Liked the fact it was similar to Dakota but unique. He liked that despite it being a native American name but he could sound Italian while disciplining them. “Wanted to nickname them Doli Cannoli…” 

 

Castiel stared at him with a soft smile, he didn’t….ever know that about himself. It was different hearing about himself as though he never experienced. When people talked to him about his life before it was as though repetitive words will help him remember. It was….nicer to hear stories.

 

Castiel laughed as Dean smiled softly, laughing along. Dean...he never seen him so happy or full of life. Dean softly pressed kisses to Doli who yawned. 

 

“...Your mate sounds amazing.” Castiel spoke.

 

“He was…” Dean smiled. 

 

“How...did he die, might I ask?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“He died on the job. He was a sheriff.” Dean stated. “He died...instantly.” Dean didn’t seem sad. Dean smiled softly before looking at the farm. “Anyways, your stuff is over there Missouri had the kids move it in, and...let me know if you need anything.”

 

“....Oh, and Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to look at him. “...Does the name Isaias mean anything to you?” 

 

Dean paused as he thought for a moment.

 

“...” Dean spoke. “...No? Should it?” 

 

“...” Castiel shook his head no as Dean walked away leaving Castiel to think. 

 


	50. Sadie and Candice

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel softly opened his eyes feeling eyes on him, which there were. Taking in the two blonde two-year-old girls who blinked at him, helping themselves to chocolate syrup and peanut butter Gabriel had left open and on the floor after his snack. Gabriel could only blink at them.  

 

Ever since Dean and Castiel left, the whole world seemed to be falling apart. The werewolves were panicked. Inias was dead. Dean and Inias’ son “The new crown prince” missing. Jimmy who could have also taken over temporally after Inias’ death was also missing. They also left...Crowley a mess. Crowley was not doing okay. 

 

Even Sam and Gabriel's relationship wasn’t doing okay. Everyone wasn't doing okay.

 

Gabriel blinked as the girls shoved their hand in the peanut butter they were covered in it, Gabriel just stared at them when Sam came rushing down the stairs. 

 

“Gabe! The girls are gon-” Sam paused as he stopped seeing the two dirty girls. “...Sadie...Candice…” 

 

Sam moved to them picking up the two girls who barked happily at their mother. Gabriel couldn’t stop staring at him. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Sam breathed as the girls happily allowed their mother to take them away. 

 

Gabriel got up quickly following just staring how beautiful they were. Pale white skin, bright blonde hair. Gabriel stood at the door watching as Sam lowered the girls into the tub, Sam himself covered in their mess. Sam loving started to clean the girls, Gabriel took a seat on the floor by the door. Just looking at them. 

 

God….They looked like him. 

 

Gabriel felt tears in his eyes, as he just stared at them. Watching as Sam care for their daughters, He didn’t even realize how long he watched till Sam was helping take the girls out of the bath. Gabriel stood moving to help the Omega. 

 

“H-Here. Let me.” Gabriel spoke moving to take one of his daughters, Sam flinched at his touch. Gabriel instantly pulled his hand back. Gabriel’s smile faded, as Sam barely looked at him and walked out with the girls. Gabriel followed without pausing, had this become whatever they called their relationship?   
  


Gabriel sleeping on the couch?

 

Living in the same home but never having any time together?

 

“We need to get them clothes,” Sam spoke when Gabriel came into the room, watching Sam dress the girls in Gabriel’s shirt.

 

“I’ll go,” Gabriel stated, as Sam nodded.

 

“I’ll get them. Before you go, can you check on Crowley.” Sam stated as the giggles of the girls smiled at him as he dried them. “I tried knocking earlier but he didn’t answer. I think he has an issue with omegas. He flinches when I try to talk to him.”

 

“Can you blame him?” Gabriel stated. “One killed his wife.”

 

“Granted, we both know she killed him first,” Sam stated. “It’s not hard to figure out who killed him if you didn’t do it.” Gabriel nodded softly turning to leave before he paused. 

 

“...When I come home, can we talk?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“About?” Sam stated growing cold.

 

“Our fight?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Are you going to tell me I'm wrong again?” Sam stated. “That I was selfish to let them go?” 

 

“I just think you should have given you more thought.” Gabriel defended himself. “Everyone is suffering because we let them run from the mess they left.” Sam sighed rolling his eyes. “Sam.”

 

“I’m not going to argue with you.” Sam sighed walking past. 

 

“You need to think about what is important!” Gabriel stated. 

 

“I AM!” Sam growled his eyes going blue, as Gabriel was taken back. “My BROTHER is important.” 

 

“What about our children?” Gabriel spoke out of spite, Sam looked disgusted as he crossed his arms his eyes glowed blue. “Because I’m honestly doubting you give a shit.” 

 

“How... _ dare _ ...you,” Sam growled as Gabriel flinched at his stare. “I  _ would _ like you to leave.”

 

“...Leave?” Gabriel scoffed before he paused. Sam was serious. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“I’m  _ completely  _ serious.” Sam scoffed.

 

“...You just want things to end just like that?” Gabriel stated. 

 

“I don’t want anything.” Sam scoffed. “I regret nothing. If you can’t understand I did what was best for  _ my _ family. You can go because I am not going to sit here and fight with you every single fucking day. You are  _ not _ my mate. Hell, you aren’t even really my  **_boyfriend_ ** **. Are you?”**

 

“....” Gabriel stared at Sam coldly. 

 

“...this arrangement was only ever supposed to be till it didn’t work anymore,” Sam stated. “If you really want this to be the reason it doesn’t work then fine, leave. We can work out custody for the girls, otherwise. I don’t want to hear it anymore.” Sam turned grabbing a brush he used for his hair, brushing it through their long locks. 

 

Gabriel stared at him, as Gabriel scoffed upset. 

 

“...Fine. If this is how you want this to be.” Gabriel snapped stubbornly before walking to the door. Sam’s voice made him pause. 

 

“I won’t... _ play  _ games with you, Gabriel…I have gone through so much hell and personal growth to be thrown back into the boxing ring. I know when to tap out.” Sam whispered as Gabriel paused. “If you decide this is it. This.  _ is. _ It. There won’t be second chances…but...tell me...is your anger, stubbornness and pride worth it?” Gabriel said nothing leaving out of the door in anger, Sam wondered what Gabriel’s choice would be.  

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One month later: Sam’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Sam jumped onto the girls who giggled and broke into laughter as Sam tickled them. 

 

“Time to get up, Loves,” Sam spoke as he helped the two girls out of bed, the little ones were getting so much better at their English. They were picking it up with as much grace as Dean’s children did. 

 

“Mommy?” Sadie asked as Sam helped her into a morning outfit. “Is it a daddy day?” 

 

“Why yes, it is,” Sam spoke as she beamed. Candice waited for her turn to be dressed. 

 

“Mommy, are you going with us to daddy day too?” Candice asked as Sam sucked in a breathe. 

 

“No baby,” Sam spoke rubbing their legs softly. “That’s why it’s daddy day. He gets you for his days off. I keep you the rest of the time.”

 

“Why do you not want to come with daddy?” Sadie asked.

 

“Because your daddy just wants time with you,” Sam stated. “He loves you so much he doesn’t want to share.”

 

“Daddy loves you too,” Candice stated. 

 

“Yes.” Sam hesitated to smile at her. “...Daddy loves me, and I love your daddy too...but we are better as friends-” 

 

“Hello!” Gabriel’s voice echoed downstairs as the Sadie now dressed moved to greet him. Sam moved to finish dressing Candice as Gabriel walked into the girl’s bedroom. 

 

“Hi, Daddy!” Candice spoke as she moved to hug him as Sam stood seeing Gabriel affectionately holding his girls.

 

“Hi, baby girl!” Gabriel pressed kisses to their faces, they giggled. “Ready for daddy day?” They nodded. “Then go get your shoes on.” 

 

The girls rushed down the stairs leaving Sam and Gabriel alone in the room, despite how they ended things. They ended up going back to this gray area they were in long ago when Dean was a new werewolf. Awkward feelings. 

 

“So what are you plans on the homefront?”  Sam asked as Gabriel took in his little ponytail, loose shirt. Gabriel on the other was wearing his sheriff's uniform. With how much the werewolf community had gone to civilized society to ghetto, Gabriel had filled the role as sheriff to keep some sort of order till they found someone to sort out this mess. He had to do something. And despite Sam being against it, he supported him.

 

“A movie, toy store, some junk food, and Dinner,” Gabriel spoke watching Sam make the kids bed. 

 

“Hopefully not in that order.” Sam chuckled. 

 

“We will see.” Gabriel joked as Sam gave him a half smile. 

 

“How is Crowley...still..?” Sam asked as Gabriel nodded. Crowley had refused his anti-depression medication, refused to eat and had attempted on many occasions to...end his life. 

 

“He’s getting better,” Gabriel stated. “I’ve been sneaking the medication into his daily whiskey.” 

 

“I’m glad he’s getting better,” Sam said. “Though, I don’t think that’s the best way to do it.”

 

“Desperate times.” Gabriel shrugged. “He wolf’s out without it. Unable to keep his form. Got me good last time.” 

 

Sam nodded as he moved to collect some stuff animals, Gabriel eyed Jimmy’s old home. Left to them since Jimmy and Benny no long lived in now became Sam’s new home. Gabriel lived with Crowley in Sarah’s old home. Made it easier for Crowley to be near her.

 

“So….there’s room in my truck for one more.” Gabriel offered. “How does a lame kids movie and dinner sound to you?”

 

“...” Sam looked conflicted. 

 

“...Just as friends?” Gabriel spoke noticing his conflict. 

 

“...I don’t think we are ready for that.” Sam breathed. “...Besides. I think it would distract you from the girls.” 

 

“Then...maybe we could have a date night?” Gabriel offered. 

 

“Gabe-” Sam sighed.

 

“Just the two of us. Or Maybe all four of us.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Gabriel,” Sam stated looking at him.

 

“I miss you. I miss us.” Gabriel spoke hopefully. 

 

“We were never a... us. We were a...second.” Sam spoke sounding heartbroken. “Besides you decided you needed to make a mountain out of a molehill. Hinted that our daughters didn’t matter to me-”

 

“I apologized. I was just...angry.” Gabriel stated. “I was seeing the world of problems and not the blessings in front of me. I will never stop apologizing for not coming home.” Sam stared down at the stuffed animal in his hand. Sam hesitated to open his mouth. “You don’t have to give me an answer now. Take the weekend and think about it. When I drop off the girls, You can give me your answer.”

 

“...Okay.” Sam hesitated, as Gabriel lit up. 

 

“Y-You will?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Sam stated as the girls called up to Gabriel, Gabriel turned before he eyed Sam one last time, obviously wanting to hold him or touch him. 

 

“I’ll see you Monday?” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded, Gabriel turned to leave but paused. “You’re welcome to come anytime. You know if you change your mind about the pizza.” 

 

“...I’ll keep it in mind.” Sam smiled before Gabriel tipped his hat and left out the door. 

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Benny’s POV**

 

 

 

 

A small lamb wiggled to walk as Benny as the beast watched with care, moving to slid his tongue over Stellan’s back before Stellan stumbled back onto its butt. Benny was staying in the beast form more and more, which Stellan seemed to never be in human form. Preferring a small deer or lamb form. They were always in animal form now and days. 

 

Benny raised his head when Jimmy walked in with a couple rabbits in his mouth, Jimmy never talked about what happened with Sarah...but had gotten more use to Benny with Benny’s beast form. Benny moved to stand the beast happy for the meal, as Stellan wobbled to follow. Moved rather terribly to drink while Benny helped himself to a meal. Jimmy moved to help the lamb get to Benny, which latched on drinking the milk. 

 

Jimmy softly licked his child, before moving to eat his own bunny. Jimmy watched his mate as he fed on the rabbit. 

 

They were getting better with communication in this form too. 

 

Benny swallowed down the rabbit without much effort when Stellan had finished their fill, Benny softly ushered them to the bed. Stellan took a bit too wobbly to actually walk, and Benny softly licked him. Caring for him, as he put the little one down. 

 

Benny changed as he turned back to a human, his eyes glowing a pale amber before he squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“You’re getting better at transforming,” Jimmy spoke as Benny turned to look at him. Jimmy now human and covered with blood from the rabbit. Benny stood pressing a soft touch to his child's head who was being put down. 

 

“I am even getting better at keeping my forms. Been practicing keeping up with them.” Benny explained before standing Jimmy went to the cave entrance. “Where were you? Took a bit longer than normal to get here-” Benny stopped seeing a grocery bag, Benny laughed softly as Jimmy shushed him, Stellan lightly raised their head before moving to curl back to go to sleep. 

 

“Come on, I got a surprise for you.” Jimmy hummed as Benny softly let him take his hand. 

 

It was odd being dressed again as he sat on a log in the snow. It was no longer snowing, Jimmy had made a bonfire with marshmallows and some other things. Jimmy was so romantic at times and Benny fell in love with him every time.

 

“What’s all this for?” Benny asked as Jimmy gave him hot chocolate. 

 

“Because I want to thank you for giving me my world,” Jimmy stated, pulling him close. “I know...a lot of your life has changed as of late and I want you to know I appreciate all you have done to keep our child safe.”

 

“You are so sweet.” Benny laughed pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

“I just...haven’t told you how much you mean to me lately,” Jimmy stated as Benny eyed him. 

 

“...Just me or the beast?” Benny asked as Jimmy’s smile faded eyeing Benny’s face. “He is me...you know? We are...one in the same.”

 

“...I know.” Jimmy stated pulling his arm softly away from Benny. 

 

“...I’m sorry...I killed Sarah. I know she was put up to...killing me-” Benny explained.

 

“Ben-” Jimmy stated. 

 

“No, we need to talk about it,” Benny stated. “To love me, you have to love the beast-”

 

“Jimmy, I  _ do _ love you,” Jimmy spoke as Benny hesitated. “...and I…” Jimmy was quiet. “...I love everything about you. Even the beast...I know what...my mother did. I…don’t blame you. I just...need time.” 

 

“...” Benny softly nodded as Jimmy turned to him pulling Benny into a bunch of kisses. Benny broke into laughter as Jimmy pressed kisses to his face. 

 

“I love you so much.” Jimmy held him as Benny chuckled holding him tightly in return when the sound of crunching made the two parents turn. A large buck panted coming out of the clearing covered in blood he panted nuzzling a small fawn through the woods. The large buck fell panted weakly as Jimmy ran towards him. “Hey! Hey! It’s okay.” 

 

The fawn was scared by them approaching and bolted into the trees. 

 

“I-I need the wolf prince. Castiel. The mate of the Omega.” The buck panted bleeding terribly as Jimmy tried to stop the bleeding. 

 

“Hey don’t talk, save your energy,” Jimmy spoke trying to stop the blood.

 

“T...Tell...him...They are coming…” The King panted, as the young fawn cried in the woods for his parents. 

 

“W-Who's coming?” Jimmy spoke as King started to fade. 

 

“The Hunters.” The King breathed his last breath as Jimmy looked down at the king, the deer bleeding onto the sand. 

 

“It’s okay,” Benny spoke trying to call to the scared and upset little fawn. “It’s okay.” The fawn rightfully did not think it was and kept moving away from Benny and hiding among the trees. “Who is that? How can he talk?!” 

 

“That...was a cousin to the wolves. You might have heard Dean or Castiel mention him. He was the king. That must be the crown prince. They are like us. They can transform, they just choose not to-or so the rumor goes. They never do. Some say they can’t. They never got that far in evolution. But no one knows for sure.” Jimmy explained as Benny tried to coax out the fawn. 

 

“What was he talking about the  _ hunters _ ?” Benny spoke but the fawn kept crying out.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Jimmy lied seeming spooked but Benny didn’t notice. Benny cursed before stripping. He changed into a doe, softly moving into the woods with the fawn when Benny came out the fawn was calmed enough to hungrily try to drink from Benny. Taking comfort in Benny as Benny lead him away from his father’s body. “Take him inside. Don’t come out. I’ll deal with this.” 

 

Jimmy stated as Benny slowly started to bring the starving fawn into the cave before Jimmy calmed his shaking moving to rid of the deer he paused before quickly putting out the fire. 

 

Jimmy looked in the woods hoping no one noticed the flame when no sound was heard Jimmy dragged the buck to bury him in peace and then set to bury his trail hoping no one had followed.

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Crowley’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Crowley sat in front of the tv as Sadie and Candice continued to play with him. 

 

“I’m going to miss you, Grandpa,” Sadie said. 

 

“Me too, Grandpa,” Candice stated as they moved to hug him. Crowley rarely reacted to intimacy or any people engaging with him, however when it came to the children...Crowley softly held him as Gabriel collected their bags. 

 

“Tell Grandpa we will see him next week,” Gabriel called. 

 

“I know.” Crowley softly cupped their faces taking their faces in, mapping it. “I love you girls so much...You be good to your mama.”

 

“Love you too, Grandpa.” The girls said before they kissed his cheek before they left. Gabriel moved towards the door before the girls followed after. Crowley watched them go with love as Gabriel turned to him. 

 

“...I’ll be back soon, uncle,” Gabriel spoke as he went to drop off the girls at Sam’s. Crowley turned listening as the car started, Crowley got up and peered out the window to make sure the car was gone. Crowley used his cane walking towards Gabriel’s gun safe, though Gabriel was smart with his code. He was smarter.

 

Crowley took out the shotgun, and walked back over to his chair, placing bullets into the gun. Crowley slid the gun into his mouth as he hesitated. He clutched a picture of Sarah as he moved to pull the trigger.

 

“I’m sorry, are we interrupting?” A voice spoke as Crowley paused turning to look over his shoulder. Five people stood behind him, they looked...younger than thirty but they were obviously much older.

 

“...Y-You? The Or...Originals? I-I thought the Wilds got you.” Crowley stated as one girl smirked softly. 

 

“The wilds are just vermin.” A woman spoke as she moved the gun away from his hands. “They are no match for us.” She took a seat on the coffee table in front of him. “...We came out of retirement because you and the little kiddies are running rampant. Acting like uncivilized beasts, and not a rich race. We are done watching you all risk our kind. We are going to restore order.” 

 

“Order?” Crowley scoffed. “You may be the first leaders but you all ran into hiding in hills and caves, no one respects you anymore. You’re nothing. And with no more Clan leaders, you have nothing to tie the people.”

 

“You’re right. We are irrelevant as of late. With no clan leaders, we have no ties to the people…” She nodded. “But you're wrong. We have our tie.” She softly placed a picture of Gabriel and the girls on the table. “He stepped up to try to restore order in this... _ mess. _ That’s a person we need. We have plans for the tribe. We have decided clans are too mess. We have decided a dictator is more an appropriate look.” 

 

“Gabriel?” Crowley spoke. “He’s a lovable fuck, but he has no royal blood. No ways to take the throne even if you or him wanted to.” 

 

“That’s why we decided to donate ours. Make him  _ better _ .” The woman stated. “However, the only downfall in our plan to restore the clans and destroy the impure wilds...is him. He doesn’t have the heartlessness or the strength to lead. He’s only ever been a sidekick but what we need from him...is someone like  _ you _ .”

 

The originals grabbed him as Crowley struggled. 

 

“That’s why we thank you for your donation to the cause.” The woman spoke as Crowley gasped in pain as a original slit his throat. The originals placed a bowl under his neck taking the blood, making sure they took it all.

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The girl’s screamed in happiness as ran inside, Sam turned to yell them to go get ready for bed which they listened. Sam turned looking at Gabriel as he leaned against the door. 

 

“Were they good?” Sam asked.

 

“I honestly don’t know if they know how not to be.” Gabriel chuckled as Sam nodded. “...So have you thought-”

 

“Yes,” Sam spoke quickly as Gabriel beamed happily. Sam spoke too eagerly. “...I-I mean...sure. We can try...a date.” Gabriel looked at him love as Sam blushed. “I-I should put them to bed.” 

 

“...Yeah. I-I’ll call you for the date.” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded turning to leave back inside before he paused before turning back to him, he pressed a kiss on Gabriel’s lips. Soft and innocent, Sam licked his own lips softly before going back inside. Gabriel touched his lips happily smiling as he turned to head home. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel opened the door to his house smiling to himself before his eyes fell onto Crowley. 

 

“Crowley!” Gabriel moved to Crowley, but he had long since been dead, Gabriel started to cry upset when arms grabbed him forcing him to the chair across. “Hey! L-Let go!” 

 

Gabriel struggled when needles were forced into his arms, Gabriel watched as blood spilled into his veins a mixture of black blood and dark gray spilled into his arms. Gabriel screamed at the pain his whole body vibrating with agony and the uneasiness of his stomach. Gabriel’s body shook as he thrashed. 

 

“Relax. Relax.” The woman took his face squeezing his cheek. “We are just going to destroy...literally everything that made you... _ you. _ ” 

 

Gabriel shook in fear throwing his head in a pained scream, as his own blood spilled out unneeded onto the floor, his body grew limp as the blood that started on the floor was black with a silver tint spilled onto the floor, they cut it off. Pulling the needles, Gabriel’s wounds healed. Gabriel remained lifeless before he shot to live, his eyes glowing a deep blood red with a cruel smirk on his face. 

 

The woman could only smirk. 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam heard a loud pounding on the front door, which he moved down the stairs, Sam looked at the clock reading it was past midnight. Sam moved to the front door, checking the peephole. He opened the door. Gabriel in a leather jacket with his hair greased back, nothing like he normally wore. 

 

“Gabe? Do you realize what time-” Sam started as Gabriel yanked Sam into a hard kiss, Sam was taken back. He should of push him back or fought him, however...Sam could smell...Gabriel was...extremely turned on by something. Sam’s eyes flashed blue unable to stop himself from reacting to Gabriel, Sam felt Gabriel pick him up carrying him to the bedroom. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Sam watched Gabriel finishing putting on his clothes, as he slowly put back on his pajamas. Sam was still sore. Gabriel was rougher than he had been before, they never had sex so animalistic. Gabriel stood eyeing him before he pulled Sam into a hard kiss. Sam winced at the bite mark Gabriel had given him, which Gabriel pulled back his eyes flashing a blood red, moving to check the wound. 

 

“You bit me hard,” Sam stated as Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to his wound. 

 

“I’m sorry, my love. I got carried away.” Gabriel eyed him, his eyes glowed, as Sam touched the wound. 

 

“...Gabriel...what came over you?” Sam asked. “It was like you were totally a different person. I mean...I thought we were taking it easy.” 

 

“We can.” Gabriel hummed kissing his lover's neck. “We can also help with each others needs too. As your friend...it’s my duty to make sure you go to bed unable to walk with an ass full of cum.”

 

“...Can you handle that?” Sam asked. “What your proposing is a friend with benefits type of deal?”

 

“I’m a big boy,” Gabriel spoke smugly with a smirk. “I’m a patient man….Because I can wait for what’s  _ mine _ .” 

 

Sam shivered at Gabriel’s words as he slid his tongue at the mark before standing. Sam took in how dominate over him he seemed. Sam almost felt as though he had to ask permission to breathe. Gabriel fixed his pants, before pulling out a money clip going through a couple hundred he held some out for Sam. Sam eyed them before Gabriel ushered him to take them and Sam hesitantly did. 

 

“Buy you and the girls something nice. Text me if you need a good fuck.” Gabriel stated emotionlessly as he grabbed his phone and walking towards the door without a care. Gabriel wouldn’t have been able to handle this before...he would have cried and begged Sam to want him back. This was too weird.

 

“W-We shouldn’t do this aga-” Sam stopped when Gabriel already was gone. Sam fell back onto the bed with a sigh, closing his eyes he slowly stared up at the ceiling. God. He was the one that wanted it to go slow! Damn it, why was Gabriel so addictive in bed? Sam curled into himself trying to sleep away the rough and needy man he loved. “God, I love him…” Sam breathed a sigh before closing his eyes to sleep. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

 

 

Gabriel climbed into a limo as the woman sighed staring at him. 

 

“Was that really necessary?” The woman spoke. 

 

“I needed to release some energy.” Gabriel shrugged adjusting himself before he was handed his gun. “Besides, If you want me to be king, they are part of the package.”

 

“You’re now as pure as an original. In fact, I would be so bold as to label you one….but you can produce many  _ capable  _ children with a beta of my choosing.” The woman explained, Gabriel cut him off. 

 

“He is my mate, and those are my children,” Gabriel growled as she looked at him.

 

“Not officially right?” The woman asked Gabriel’s eyes glowed a red color. “Biting him over and over will not change the fact he didn’t bite you back.” Gabriel reached out grabbing her which the woman didn’t budge at his touch. 

 

“You want your knight, you got him. You want your king, I’m yours. My family? If I find you anywhere near what’s  **_MINE?_ ** That’s when I stop being  _ so  _ cooperative...You have  _ changed me _ . I no longer care about human life. I no longer care about  _ anything _ ...but the one thing you didn’t take from me...is my care for them.” Gabriel warned. She eyed his face. “I could pull the gun on my own mother if you asked...but the second you cross the line on my family? I’m done.” She eyed his face but nodded, as Gabriel felt the limo stop as he got out. 

 

A man with a bag on his face was whimpering and begging for his life, Gabriel eyed the man forced on his knees. 

 

“Who is this?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“The leader of the pureblood wolves gang.” She stated staring at Gabriel. “...Killing him will give you an army, and all you have to do-” Gabriel pulled the trigger without care killing him as the woman smirked. 

 

What a good little soldier.  


	51. Doli

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid up over the rows of wheat, he wiped his sweaty brow with a pant, the air was hot and sticky. Castiel was pretty adapted to living in this isolation with Dean and the children. Castiel glanced towards Dean’s house before he stood brushing himself off and walked over. Castiel pulled the screen door open to see Dean was wolfed out on the living room laying on the doggy bed as Doli hungrily fed. He was getting bigger...stronger. He was already attempting to walk on his own. Castiel felt a twinge of pride when Dean said he was advancing much faster than his siblings, who they themselves seemed to only be getting older aging rapidly like when they were puppies, but a bit more subtle.

 

They grew taller, more lengthy and seemed to be getting older by the day.

 

They were growing too fast for Dean’s liking.

 

Dean had gotten comfortable with Castiel roaming the halls of his house, which Castiel never took much advantage of. He would get some water after working in the fields and...just take a quick peek at Doli who was more housebound than the other children.

 

Dean paused his licking of Doli who raised his head slightly to see Castiel make his way to their fridge to get some water. Taking a sip he enjoyed the cold AC for a moment before he turned to look at Dean. Dean paused once again when a bowl of water was placed besides Dean. Dean raised his head as Castiel kneeled next to them softly reaching an affectionate hand to touch Doli. Giving him a soft pet before getting up petting Dean’s head and walking back outside.

 

Castiel eyed the field that he eyed before his eyes fell onto three boys looking almost looking sixteen or seventeen, despite being very young. The boys were growing more and more beautiful and intelligent every day.

 

“Boys,” Castiel spoke as the three boys turn. “Why don’t you stop helping me, and help your mother get food started?”

 

“But it’s hot,” Mochni spoke. “We can help!” The boys spoke in agreement.

 

“How about we all stop for today?” Castiel stated. “Besides we will lose the sun in the next few hours and your mom needs you to help around the house.”

 

“Alright.” The boys spoke. “Will you come hang out?”

 

“You’ll have to ask your mother-” Castiel sighed.

 

“Their mother doesn’t mind,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to see Dean sliding back on his shirt at he stared at the doorway. “Their mother also gives you permission to stay for dinner.” Dean eyed him softly before leaving the puppy to rest. The boys cheered happy all making comments to Castiel as the boys led Castiel inside.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

The children talked Castiel’s ear off the entire dinner which Castiel was used to, Dean tried to keep the questions to a minimum but...the children adored Castiel. Even Moki was all smiled at the table helping himself he was talking too. The little cutie barely could keep from talking. Though no one could understand him, he was a gurgling little talking box.

 

“Mr. Novak, are you mated?” Machk asked.

 

“Machk,” Dean stated as Castiel started to chuckle.

 

“No,” Castiel stated.

 

“Have you _ever_ been mated?” Machk asked.

 

“Machk,” Dean stated.

 

“Not that I remember,” Castiel spoke honestly.

 

“My mom isn’t mated,” Machk stated bluntly, Dean went red, when Moki made them turn.

 

“Daddy,” Moki spoke, everyone turned to see Moki holding his arms out to Castiel. Dean scooped up Moki who started to whimper. Castiel just stared at him. Did Moki remember?

 

“That’s not Daddy, baby.” Dean kissed his skin, Moki continued to fuss for Castiel.

 

“Boys, I think you bothered Mr. Novak enough, I think,” Dean stated as the boys pouted. “Time for bed.”

 

“I got him,” Castiel spoke when Moki started to scream wanting Castiel.

 

“Are you sure?” Dean hesitated.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Castiel stated as Dean handed Moki over, Moki got comfortable and moved to lay his head on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel rocked Moki softly as Dean lead the boys upstairs. Castiel rocked Moki who was calm now, softly enjoying hold him. Missing being intimate with the boys, as Moki made noises. “I miss you too buddy.”

 

Castiel softly moved upstairs carrying him into his nursery, which he shared with the small Doli. Who was fast asleep in the small crib for him, which Castiel placed in Moki in his own crib. Moki didn’t seem to argue, happy to be put down by his father. Castiel softly gave both children a loving touch and a kiss before he moved to head back downstairs.

 

Castiel started to do the dishes, finishing when Dean came back down the stairs. Dean smiled affectionately when Castiel wiped his hand on a towel drying them.

 

“Not busy to get home are you?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled.

 

“No,” Castiel stated. “Why got dessert in mind?”

 

“I was thinking beers,” Dean confessed holding out two beers as Castiel smiled.

 

“I am glad we have the same idea for dessert,” Castiel stated and followed Dean outside to the porch swing. Dean handed him one as they sat watching the sunset on the swing. They sat in silence as Castiel’s eyes slowly fell to Dean. They were friends, him and Dean. Never even attempted to cross the lines. Castiel just...loved learning about him. Dean was...funny. He always made him laugh. Dean was...an amazing friend.

 

“I miss drinking.” Dean joked as Castiel snickered.

 

“Planning to get plastered when Doli’s off his milk money?” Castiel asked as Dean snickered.

 

“Oh yeah,” Dean stated. “I’m going on a bender. No more kids, more liquor.”

 

“Can I join?” Castiel asked.

 

“Sure,” Dean stated. “But you pay the tab.”

 

“That would require you having to pay me,” Castiel commented as Dean snickered.

 

“I pay you with my body.” Dean joked taking a sip.

 

“Then I’m way behind on payments.” Castiel snickered, they let themselves let their laughter die before Dean eyed his face.

 

“So why aren’t you mated, Castiel?” Dean asked as Castiel eyed his face.

 

“Never the right place or the right time I guess.” Castiel shrugged taking a sip of beer. “What about you? I’m sure you can snag up a new mate easily. You’re a catch.”

 

“Maybe if I wanted to reenact the Brady bunch.” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel snorted.

 

“No man in their right mind would want a mate with two young babies and three children who are growing too fast for their own good,” Dean commented, Castiel snorted. “What? It’s true! A werewolf doesn’t want to me someone’s dad, they want to be their owns dad. I’d rather be single than deal with fake devotion till I get back into heat.” Dean took a sip.

 

“I can tell you, someone would love to be an actual father to your children,” Castiel spoke seriously as Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Please. Tell me, one person who would be interested-” Dean scoffed.

 

“-I mean I for sure would-” Castiel scoffed back as Castiel and Dean looked at each other silently for a long time, fair blush on Dean’s cheeks made him turn away taking a sip of his beer.

 

Castiel...could have kissed him.

 

God, he really wanted to.

 

This Dean he knew...was so beautiful. How Dean cared for his children, but Dean was more than that. He was...trouble. He looked life in the face and took it as a challenge. How could he not have...seen this man before...hidden behind so many broken promises and hope. Most he knew were because of him….

 

Castiel looked away.

 

Maybe...it was best to...stay away.

 

“Sorry I-” Castiel started.

 

“No, it’s fine. You obviously care for my babies. It just came out wrong-” Dean tried to ration.

 

Wouldn’t he only hurt him by returning?

 

Was he risking all the trust and friendship he built here with him on this bench for the last two months?

 

“Anyways.” Dean changed the subject before drinking another sip of beer. “I want to open another bar.” Castiel turned to look at him as Dean shrugged. “I miss it. I miss the excitement and the way things were when…” Dean stopped looking down. Remember the life with his mate before he was gone…

 

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Castiel supported.

 

“Does that mean you’ll help me clear the field and build one?” Dean asked. “I was thinking over there.” Dean ushered to a random direction as Castiel scoffed.

 

“Why waste the foundation?” Castiel stated. “With all, we grow you can craft your own beer, we shouldn’t waste the crop.”

 

“Then what do you suggest? I want to be close enough to be near my children.” Dean stated.

 

“Use the old barn. It would be an easier conversion.” Castiel ushered to his home. “It’s big and spacious plus there’s already a building, running water. The works.”

 

“But then where will you live?” Dean asked with obvious worry for Castiel. “Th-...That doesn’t mean you're quitting right?”

 

“Well, I can find something for the time being,” Castiel spoke. “Unless you don’t mind lending me the basement?” Dean blinked taken back.

 

“In the main house?” Dean asked glancing towards the home.

 

“If it’s too much to ask-” Castiel started but Dean cut him off.

 

“No, it’s fine. I just got to buy a lock for your room. The children are noisy.” Dean stated. “They might try to explore you. They think you’re an interesting man.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Castiel confessed.

 

“But I do,” Dean commented as Dean paused hearing a whimper on the baby monitor. Dean collected the monitor listening as Moki fussed. “I should get inside.”

 

“O-Okay.” Castiel stood respectfully as Dean started towards the door.

 

“Thanks again,” Dean commented before pausing. “You can move your stuff over any time you’d like….I mean...you have a key after all.” Dean gave him one last glance before heading away.

 

____________________________________________________________________  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean’s eyes shot open as he heard the children’s laughter, as Dean curled into Moki who was still fast asleep next to him. Another string of laughter made him sit up, tiredly opening his eyes to see Moki chewing on some bread just starting with love at his mother. Dean blinked tired eyes at him, as Dean scooped him up in his arms and climbed out of bed.

 

Dean came downstairs watching as the three older children ran down the stairs to the basement. Dean choked out to stop them, moving to the entrance, when Dean turned he was almost knocked over by a bed frame. Dean yelped feeling himself falling backwards down the stairs when an am grabbed his waist pulling him forward and onto his feet again.

 

“Ouh.” Dean grunted as Castiel held him tightly to his chest.

 

“Careful. You and Moki almost took a tumble.” Castiel confessed as Dean felt Castiel’s body against his, Dean’s heart started to flutter when he felt pressed against him.

 

“I-I.” Dean choked out with blush when the boys came up.

 

“We got it!” The boys grabbed the bed frame wooden beams pulling it from him, Castiel was the one that choked out but the boys were long gone.

 

“Sorry, they get their helpfulness from me,” Dean confessed. “But the strength from their father.”

 

“You know how to make a man blush.” Castiel chuckled swelling with pride but that took Dean back.

 

“E-Excuse me?” Dean asked confused. Castiel’s smile faded, as he softly pulled back from Dean now that he was standing straight.

 

Oh...that’s right...he didn’t….have a right to claim these boys….

 

“Sorry. I meant..your husband's a blessed guy…” Castiel lied.

 

“Yeah. He was.” Dean held himself when Moki whimpered for Castiel. Castiel instantly held his hand out for him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why he’s so clingy to you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel confessed as he took him, holding Moki close softly rocking him. Dean eyed him with a soft smile before Dean rolled up his sleeves.

 

“I guess it would be rude of me not to help,” Dean commented as Castiel choked out in objection. The children laughed coming up the stairs and pulled Dean along to help Castiel bring stuff in. Castiel could only smile with love watching them.

 

But...one thought sunk its way in hollowing that smile.

 

They….never had a Christmas together...did they?

 

Why did the thought that this new castiel never had one with them?

 

Castiel looked down sadly as Dean and the kids moved past him with crates of stuff.

 

...and why did that one thought make him so sad?

 

“Hey, guys?” Castiel spoke as Dean and the kids turned pausing as they carried down a box of Castiel’s clothes. “It’s Christmas next month right?” Dean nodded. “...D...did you want to have Christmas together...I-I mean...it will be my first Christmas alone.”

 

“We’d love to,” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced at him. “...It will be our first Christmas alone too.” The first Christmas without his mate in Dean’s mind. Castiel said nothing for a long time before he looked at Moki.

 

“...that settles it. Maybe we should worry about Thanksgiving first. That’s next week.” Castiel commented as Dean raised his eyebrows.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t celebrate Thanksgiving,” Dean spoke as Castiel chuckled.

 

“It’s not your European thanksgiving,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed his face. “We’ve taken it back as our own….I can tell you all about it if you’d like?”  

 

“I would…” Dean beamed as Castiel followed downstairs.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: One month later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean happily placed the last glass on the table, one month and the bar was finally complete after Castiel and Dean spent their nights and days together fixing the barn...It was finally over and complete.

 

Dean sighed tiredly as he took a seat on one of the tables, Castiel letting out a sigh checking it out.

 

“It looks great, dean,” Castiel confessed leaning back against another table. “I should have never doubted your interior design skills.”

 

“I told you to never doubt a gay man,” Dean stated when the table whined, Dean yelped, when the table snapped under his weight. Castiel moved grabbed him, they both tumbled to the floor as castiel turned taking the hit. Dean laid on his chest as they laughed roughly.

 

“Dean, when I asked if you screwed in the last screws….which way did you turn them?” Castiel asked as Dean didn’t answer laughing harder. “...You just twisted it and hoped it worked huh?”

 

Dean nodded laughing as Castiel laughed cursing Dean’s name. Dean buried his face laughing into Castiel’s chest when they calmed down Dean raised his head looking down at Castiel as Castiel eyed his face softly. Castiel cupped his face thumbing over the cheek, Dean eyed his face back before Dean leaned down pressing an almost desperate kiss. Castiel pressed back just as heated, Castiel twisting to be on top of him.

 

Dean allowing him to pull off his shirt….

 

 

How natural it was to be intimate.

 

And it was odd…

 

Castiel felt like….they had done this before.

 

Loving touches in a bar….

 

But...he couldn’t place why he thought so….

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

Dean and Castiel softly made out holding each other like they were teenagers, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Dean broke the kisses to stare into Castiel’s eyes as Castiel let out a happy sigh.

 

“I...been wanting to do that since I met you,” Castiel whispered as Dean smiled softly.

 

“I wanted to kill you when I first met you so…” Dean stated as Castiel snorted in laughter. Castiel softly stroked his face eyeing him with love.

 

“I’m so glad to have met you,” Castiel whispered as Dean eyed his face.

 

He knew it was a little late to that realization….

 

“...I’m so glad to have met you too…” Dean spoke as Castiel slowly moved to kiss him again.

 

Maybe this new start…

 

...and second chance…

 

...Was what they both needed….

 

 

….to make their love their own….

 

  
….No accidents…

 

  
...no obligations….

 

  
...just two men who fell in love…

 

  
….for the second time...

 

**________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dakota’s POV: Two months later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The kids giggled as Dean swished them close as they sat by an open fire, Moki stood holding onto Castiel as Castiel sat next to him keeping him up. Doli barked and happily running around the, happy and always a happy little puppy.

 

Dean grabbed Dakota’s face taking it in as the kids enjoyed S'mores while they waited for some rabbit to finish cooking. Dean eyed the growing boys face, he didn’t know why his children seemed to be aging so quickly, but he hated it. Dean eyed the boy's face who every day seemed to be looking and growing into a man.  

 

“Why are you all growing so fast. You use to fit in my hand.” Dean spoke sadly as Dakota eyed his face. How could he tell his mom the truth, the truth that all the children knew. Why Moki woke up crying every night, why the boys aged quickly. Dakota blinked his eyes at his mother, who smiled sadly pressing a loving kiss on Dakota’s freckles nose. “I love you, little babe.”

 

“I love you too, mom,” Dakota confessed as Dean pulled him into a hug. Dakota laid his head on Dean’s chest letting him hold him. His eyes slid over his younger siblings as he watched Machk and Mochni sitting next to each other sharing a blanket laughing and listening to stories Castiel stated. Dakota took in the similar noses and eyes.

 

“I’ll be back soon.” Dakota pulled back from his mom, as Dean held his hand till his fingers slip away when Dakota was too far away.  Dakota making his way back to the house, before he walked towards the bathroom. Dakota splashed water on his face, taking the time to calm this...uneasiness. He’s been feeling this way ever since Dean and Castiel finished the bar, ever since Dean and Castiel started making not so subtle glances and touches whenever they were near. Even now, Castiel and Dean’s fingers were not so subtly touching with loving strokes.

 

Dakota panted his head was spinning as he held his head, something...was not right. Dakota turned to go to his parents but paused when he saw a darkened shadow of a person standing in the doorway. Dakota blinked trying to get focus, but...this thing...this person...was what was causing his powers to be on full blast.

 

“W….who are you?” Dakota shook panting.

 

The man turned his head, voices echoed as though he was cycling through him till one familiar one came from his mouth like he mimicked it.

 

“ **MOM! MOM! HELP! MOM!** ” The shadow yelled...in _HIS_ voice.

 

“W-What?” Dakota mumbled when the shadow roughly shoved him and Dakota hit his head on the toilet knocking him out.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Doli’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dakota?” Dean turned towards the house as Doli barked and happily tried to keep his mother's attention but Dean stood quickly. “Dakota?!” Castiel was already rushing inside as everyone followed. Doli barked not understanding what was going on but happily trying to keep up with everyone when a voice stopped him.

 

“ _Doooooooli!_ ” Dean’s voice echoed from the woods as Doli paused close to the front door, he looked confused especially when he heard Dean cry out obviously upset from the house. _“Come on baby….come on Doli. Come to moooooommmmmmyyyyy…._ ”

 

Doli barked happily running towards the forest, the second Doli entered the woods Doli let out a surprise loud whimper….but nothing else remained but silence.


	52. The fawn

 

 

****

 

 

**Dakota’s POV**

  
  
  


Dakota squeezed his eyes closed, attempting to open them, as the world faded in and out. 

 

“Dakota? Can you hear me?!” Dean sobbed as he winced at Dean touching his wound.

 

“Mmh ya, cor’s.” Dakota mumbled before everything went black. 

  
  


___________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


“Careful! Careful!” Dean spoke as Castiel lowered Dakota onto the couch, Dean’s fingers were covered in blood, as he tried to hold the cloth on his head. 

 

“Dean he’s going to be okay.” Castiel breathed touching Dean’s shoulders as Dean shrugged him off. “He died once remember, this will be nothing.” Dean wiped his tears as Dean hesitantly paused. 

 

“...I never told you that, how did you know?” Dean asked suspiciously, as Machi came in with a bowl of water. 

 

“Mom, it’s okay,” Mochni started coming in with some cloth in his hand. “Let us take care of him.”

 

“You’re babies.” Dean sniffed touching the stubble on Dakota’s face. How much of an adult Dakota looked now. All his children did.

 

“...It’s okay.” Mochni whispered helping Dean stand as Machi went to help Dakota who groaned at his touch. 

 

“Mummum.” Moki whimpered as he touched Dean’s leg, Dean pulling his attention from Dakota and focused on Moki picking him up.

 

“It’s okay...your big brothers just fine,” Dean whispered kissing the toddler's head when he paused. “Where’s Doli?” Machi looked down sadly. 

 

“He must still be outside,” Castiel spoke looking towards the back doors.

 

“Can you go get him?” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded moving towards the back door. Mochni noticed how his brother tensed, taking his arm he eyed Machi’s face. 

 

“What did you see?” Mochni whispered as Machi shook his head. “What aren’t you telling everyone…?” 

 

“...They won’t find him.” Machi whispered. 

 

“What?” Mochni whispered as Castiel came in. 

 

“Dean, I can’t find Doli,” Castiel spoke in a panic as Dean handed Mochni, Moki, before rushing outside. 

 

“DOLI!” Dean screamed as Castiel helped him look. 

 

“Machi, where is Doli? You see the future, Where is he?” Mochni snapped upset as Machi shook his head.

 

“I don’t know,” Machi explained. “Just...that the future only told me he wasn’t going to be with us for long… But he will be back…” 

 

“DOLI!!!” Dean sobbed falling to his knees, Castiel moved to him holding him.

 

“So...he’s alive?” Mochni whispered as Machi nodded, as Mochni hold Moki tightly, listening to Dean’s horrid sobs of pain. 

 

______________________________________________________________________-

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


“Sadie and Candice!” Sam spoke as he worked on a cake for Gabriel’s birthday, the girls were giggling in the other room. He knows Gabriel’s been busy with work and hasn’t been the same since Crowley’s death. He’s been giving him space. Sam watched the girls bolt in covered with grass stains, holding a bunch of flowers. 

 

“Look mommy! I picked these for you!” Sadie beamed. 

 

“And I helped!” Candice beamed as Sam winced at the smell. “Uh oh, mommy’s nose is sensitive today.” 

 

“Girls, why don’t we put those in a cup on the outside table for them.” Gabriel’s voice made the girls turn. 

 

“Okay, daddy!” The girls spoke as they rushed outside taking a cup with them, Sam sighed his eyes moving to Gabriel who moved to him.

 

“I gave you that spare key as a spare. It’s not yours to come in and go as you wish.” Sam sighed obviously annoyed as Gabriel held him placing a hand on Sam’s waist and stomach pressing kisses on his neck. Sam turned his head but didn’t object to the touches. They were still separated. But, Gabriel was doing very well as sheriff, even was able to buy them a larger house, more private with a lake. 

 

“I miss you,” Gabriel growled lustfully into Sam’s ear as Sam sucked in air submitting to his touch. “I’m coming over tonight.” Sam closed his eyes as Gabriel nipped at his bare neck.

 

“O-Okay.” Sam breathed, hated how much he submitted to sex with Gabriel. He felt that pull. Gabriel pulled back with the girls came in, digging into his pocket he pulled out a pill container. 

 

“Here I got you more of those...pills,” Gabriel stated as Sam thanked him, taking the birth control that seemed to be working for them. Sam took some when Gabriel went to focus on the girls, They unprotected sex a bit ago which Sam and Gabriel both agreed that pregnancy wouldn’t be in the cards for them. So...Gabriel’s got a friend who could give them birth control without asking why or who needed them. Also, has been keeping him from having heat. 

 

“Girls, why don’t you go get your daddy his birthday presents,” Sam stated lightly fanning himself. 

 

“Okay!” The girls beamed bolting into the room, as Gabriel laughed before turning his attention to Sam who had moved to lick a spoon full of frosting he used for the cake. “You can have some if you want. I know you do.”

 

“It’s okay,” Sam stated but Gabriel had already moved cutting him a slice. Sam eyed it. “I’m on a diet.” 

“One slice.” Gabriel tempted before Sam caved taking it as the girl's distracted him.

 

“Come daddy! Come see your surprise!” The girls yanked them to his bedrooms, Sam watched them go before Sam tossed the cake in the trash. He rubbed his upset stomach, which would rather vomit than eat. Maybe he was catching something? 

 

He moved to the girl's room watching Gabriel talking to the girls before he moved to his own room to place the pills on the shelf. Pausing to eye the toothbrush Gabriel left here for the day's Sam allowed him to come over. Sam missed this, him. However, Sam noticed a change in him since Crowley passed. 

 

Something was off about Gabriel.

 

Gabriel was cocky, more dominate than previously, always seemed to find a way to get his way. Sam barely saw the man he loved any more, it felt...like he was playing house with a stranger.

 

Sam felt a wave of nausea he swallowed back down, feeling the burn in his throat as he covered his mouth leaning against the sink a bit till the nausea passed. 

 

“You okay?” A voice made Sam jump, as he turned startled by Gabriel standing behind him eyeing him. 

 

“Jesus.” Sam held his hand over his heart. 

 

“Sorry, Sorry.” Gabriel chuckled putting his hand up softly. “Just wondering if you were okay.” 

 

“Yeah. I am.” Sam started holding himself, eyeing Gabriel. “I’ve just been feeling this on and off queasiness. I think I’m sick...or pregnant.” Sam tensed at that, Gabriel has been coming over a lot more lately. “Shit what if I’m pregnant.” Sam panicked. 

 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Gabriel commented.

 

“It is for me!” Sam stated angrily. “ _ We _ aren’t together.  _ We  _ aren’t even dating.  _ We _ are occasional fuck buddies at best. You are barely here for the girls and no offense, I don’t particularly like who you are, or want to have a child with you-” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face. 

 

“You aren’t pregnant.” Gabriel shushed him. “You have been taking the birth control, and we only had unprotected sex once which I gave you medication for that. If you are concerned, I’ll even get you a pregnancy test to make you happy.”

 

“...I’d feel better if you grabbed one,” Sam stated seriously. 

 

“I’ll grab one before I come over tonight,” Gabriel spoke as Sam hesitantly nodded.

 

“And I would prefer you wear condoms from now on. I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Sam stated. 

 

“Whatever you want,” Gabriel spoke, Sam could tell he didn’t like them but Gabriel smiled almost too sweetly. “Let’s go enjoy my birthday.” Sam nodded as he was lead away from the bathroom.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel came into his home undoing his tie off his sheriff’s uniform, the happy father figure melted away instantly as a woman who sat on his couch glanced at him placing down her book. 

 

“Done playing house?” The woman asked.

 

“Shut up, Dagon.” Gabriel scoffed as he plopped down on the couch next to her. “I need a pregnancy test that will read negative and a box of condoms.” She eyed him unamused.

 

“Why? Sam’s getting suspicious of the child he’s carrying?” Dagon scoffed. “I didn’t know why you thought it needed to be him. I’m sure we could have found a black blood for you to mate with to produce this child. There was no need to produce more abominations with this...thing.” 

 

Dagon choked out as Gabriel clenched her throat his eyes bypassing their normal alpha red for completely black eyes she whimpered trying to breathe. 

 

“IT  **_HAD_ ** TO BE HIM!” Gabriel snapped as Dagon nodded before Gabriel let go. “I agreed to your terms, I will  **_cleanse_ ** the werewolves, I  **_will_ ** make the werewolves strong and pure...but my  **_children and mate_ ** are off limits.” Gabriel turned to walk into his bedroom.

 

“But...Sam’s not your mate, now…” Dagon said as Gabriel turned coldly. “....is he?” Dagon smirked before Gabriel backhanded her so hard her teeth vibrated as he walked off. “Careful, I gave you that power...I Could always take it away.”

 

“IF you could of...you would of.” Gabriel smirked coldly before walking towards his bedroom. Leaving Dagon alone. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel knocked on Sam’s door, which the living room light came on which meant that Sam had been waiting for him. Sam opened the door, didn’t give him a proper greeting before opening his hand to him. 

 

“Got the test?” Sam asked. 

 

“Oh.” Gabriel nodded pulling out the test which Sam ushered him in before going towards the restroom of his master bedroom. Sam walked into the bathroom, as Gabriel moved to sit on the bathroom sink waiting as Sam sat on the toilet looking at the stick, waiting for it to change to negative. Which the test was made to do. Gabriel eyed his mate who stared at the stick. 

 

He should feel bad about lying. 

 

He should feel bad about a lot of things. 

 

He felt nothing now. 

 

“Oh.” Sam sucked in air and for a second Gabriel wondered if Dagon had on purpose gave him a working pregnancy test. One that would tell Sam about the child growing inside of him. One that would admit the “birth control” he was receiving wasn’t prenatal vitamins. That this child would be the first naturally born blood child from an Original, or a now original. This child was part of a bigger plan, and the plan involved Sam not knowing….”It’s a negative.” 

 

“See I told y-” Gabriel spoke but Sam had already forced his lips on Gabriel, needy for the intimacy of him. Gabriel kissed back, happy to hold him as Sam’s eyes glowed blue with lust as they tumbled onto the bed. Part of this needy sex was the child craving the intimacy of safety he felt with the alpha around to protect the baby and the omega. The other part of it was Sam...missing what love they had felt for each other…

 

“Touch me…” Sam whispered needily, as Gabriel moved to pin him against the bed, Sam turned arching his back against the alpha. Gabriel’s eyes glowed red forcing the omega’s top off with need...wanting nothing more than to touch him too. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Benny’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Taking care of one child wasn’t easy but two seemed to be working out just fine. Benny watched the two children curled against each other, the baby prince had adjusted ever since he lost his father only responding well to Benny in doe form and sometimes crying for his mother. The baby prince Benny referred to him as Bambi. Bambi seemed to take comfort in Stellan, curling into him and seem to sleep easier when Stellan would almost wrap himself around him. 

 

Benny paused when he noticed Jimmy come into the room, Benny sat up as Jimmy shook the snow from his fur. Benny climbed down from the nest moving to him, transforming into human form as Jimmy met him as well. 

 

“Well?” Benny asked as Jimmy took a deep breath.

 

“I haven’t found him, no,” Jimmy spoke as he moved to dress, Benny went as well. “It might be a loss cost. Castiel and Dean are nowhere to be found.”

 

“Well, you tried,” Benny spoke softly touched Jimmy’s cheek. 

 

“It was his father’s dying wish to find Castiel,” Jimmy spoke bitterly. 

 

“And we tried.” Benny took his hand. “That’s the best we can-” They went quiet when they heard the sound of crunching noises Jimmy softly quieted Benny pushing him softly behind him. They were quiet, as they head a sound of men talking. 

 

“There’s been a fire here.” A man spoke, as Benny felt tense Jimmy ushered him back towards the children. Benny softly moved to the nest as Jimmy grabbed his coat.

 

“Now Lilith, can you tell me if this is a human camping spot or a supernatural camping spot.” The hunter asked his daughter who looked maybe six. 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Lilith struggled as her father kissed her forehead softly.

 

“I know you can do it. How about this, Lilith. You tell us if the people hiding in the cave are human or not okay? I won't help you.” The father stated as Lilith nodded as Jimmy came out. 

 

“Hey,” Jimmy spoke holding a gun. “This is my camping spot. Get your own.”

 

“We mean no harm, partner.” The man stood as the girl took his hand. Jimmy eyed the three tall men, and the child who gave him attention. “We are just passing through.”

 

“Well, you’re trespassing,” Jimmy growled. “Scaring off the wildlife.” 

 

“We apologize.” The man stated glancing at his daughter. “Ready to go?” His daughter eyed Jimmy before she nodded and they walked away. The two other men followed him, and Jimmy eyed them waiting till their scent faded before going inside. 

 

“Benny grab the children,” Jimmy spoke as Benny nodded moving to grab the children when Benny cried out, holding his chest as a bullet slammed into him. “Benny!!!” Benny grunted as blood spilled onto the children which the deer and lamb cried in panic. 

 

“Good job, Lilith.” Her father spoke as she beamed from the mountain ledge as they sniped them from a bit away.

 

Benny panted started to transform, which Jimmy grabbed the children who cried and panicked trying to pull them from the way of fire but an owl like tallot grabbed Jimmy and the babies. A Large owl slammed itself out of the cave roof flying into the air. Jimmy could only hold onto the children as they soared through the sky. 

 

Jimmy protected the children when more bullets slammed through the air, Benny let a loud roar as he staggered. 

 

“Benny! Down closer to the tree line!” Jimmy yelled as Benny listened sliding down towards the treeline. The children cried and whimpered as Jimmy held them nuzzling them close, just glad they were okay. 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Lilith’s POV**

  
  
  
  


“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Lilith’s brother Adam yelled in disbelief as Lilith looked upset. They have been hunting her whole life...but that beast...was...scary. Lilith whimpered when big arms scooped her up in her arms. Lilith started to cry to the familiar scent. 

 

“It’s okay, little one.” Michael cooed rubbing her back as she cried. Lilith’s father turned looking at them eyeing him. Lilith nuzzled into Michael, a good friend of her father...he had been there for Lucifer after their mother died. Michael helped keep Lucifer from sinking down, and kept the family in order, he helped raise Lilith. 

 

Michael was much more of the nurturer and Lucifer was much more of the brawn. 

 

“She’s fine,” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“No, she’s not.” Michael barked back Lucifer went quiet. “How can you expect her not to be upset when that thing frightened us all. What even  _ was _ that?” No one could answer that, as Lucifer softly placed a hand on Michael’s lower back. 

 

“We’ll camp here for the night,” Lucifer whispered as Lilith noticed Michael tense at his touch, Lucifer never noticed...but Lilith did. She noticed Michael’s long glances at lucifer…. The way he would tense and hold his breath when Lucifer touched him. Lilith rubbed her eyes as Lucifer kissed her head. 

 

“But!” The twelve-year-old spoke turning towards the beast. 

 

“We can practice your tracking skills in the morning. Let’s let your sister rest while we can look into what the hell was that, then we can hunt for dinner.” Lucifer spoke as Michael moved to sit by the unlit fireplace holding Lilith till she calmed down. Lucifer moved to make the fire as Michael softly wiped Lilith’s Tears.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Lily-bear,” Michael whispered. “It’s going to be okay…” Lucifer’s eyes stayed on him for a moment but he went to follow his son inside the cave.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat on the porch wiping his tears, he felt a blanket be draped over his shoulder. Dean glanced up to see Castiel who took a seat next to him, wrapping a soft arm over his waist. 

 

“Babe, you need to come inside...you’re so cold,” Castiel whispered pressing soft kisses against Dean’s neck. 

 

“No, Not until Doli comes home.” Dean sobbed, Castiel winced at his name. “My baby is gone...I can’t rest till he’s home.”

 

“I know…” Castiel felt tears in his eyes as Dean moved to hold him, Castiel held back as the ground started to shake. Dean and Castiel pulled back, as a giant owl crashed through their wheat field, Dean and Castiel barely had time to react as it came to a stop crashed halfway into their porch. They blinked as the Owl’s Claws forced open and a small lamb and fawn came out shakily. The Lamb collapsed onto its legs sitting unscathed as the fawn moved almost sitting on the lamb, needing his comfort, the lamb didn’t seem to mind blahing for its mother.

 

“...Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Castiel blinked as Dean stood looking at the young deer prince. 

 

“Damon?” Dean commented confused as the fawn raised his head at the name before it moved to Dean, Dean collected him. “Where’s your dad and mom?” He watched as the beast’s claw opened and Jimmy got out. 

 

“BENNY!” Jimmy sobbed moving to the owl, which slowly started to morph back into a bleeding mess of Benny. Jimmy scooped, Benny up rocking the man covered in bullet holes, pale and barely breathing.

 

“Jimmy? Benny?” Castiel choked out as Dean turned to him with confusion.

 

“...How do you know them?” Dean asked wondering why Castiel knew things and people he shouldn’t as The boys came out of the house. 

 

“Boys. Help me.” Castiel spoke as the boys went to help them, Dean just...stared at Castiel. For a man he supposedly trusted….he didn’t...know one thing about him….


	53. The warning

   
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes fell to the small lamb that nuzzled against the fawn Damon before they fell to Castiel who was wrapping and caring for Jimmy’s wounds. Jimmy hissed as he felt Castiel pull a bit too quickly on the wound. 

 

“Careful. Careful, brother.” Jimmy’s eyes glowed green hissing in pain, as Castiel pulled a bullet from his shoulder. 

 

“It’s shattered,” Castiel commented as Dean held himself pacing. 

 

“Thanks for that captain obvious.” Jimmy panted with a chuckle, as Castiel eyed him. “Just wrap it up.”

 

“You really need a doctor.” Castiel eyed him. “An actual one.”

 

“Like mom?” Jimmy asked Castiel went quiet. 

 

“...yeah,” Castiel spoke before getting the hint they were on their own and moving to wrap it himself. Dean eyed them before a groaned from Benny made them all turn, Dean moved to Benny stopping him from sitting up. 

 

“Stop, you need to rest,” Dean spoke as Benny shook his head.

 

“The hunters-” Benny choked out in panic.

 

“Hey hey hey,” Jimmy spoke moving to him quickly touching his shoulder calming his mate with a soft touch. “You need to rest.”

 

“But the hunters…” Benny whispered.

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you or the kids,” Jimmy spoke as Benny weakly touched his shoulder. “Please, you’re so weak, please rest.” Benny softly nodded hesitantly laying down again. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief when Benny's tired breaths almost instantly evened out. 

 

“Blah,” Stellan called as Damon moved snuggling closer to Stellan, Jimmy moved to softly pet him. Comforting them both, as Stellan tried to suck at Jimmy’s fingers hungrily as Damon also whimpered for a meal.

 

“Dean, would you mind-” Jimmy asked but Dean had walked away at the request, Jimmy was taken back as Castiel sighed. 

 

“...We lost a child.” Castiel spoke. “I don’t think he can handle that right now.”

 

“But-” Jimmy spoke worried.

 

“Jimmy, it’s okay,” Benny whispered ushered for the children on the bed. “I’ll need to put them down anyway.” The children moved to him, as Benny pulled the blanket over them. Jimmy moved to sit next to them. 

 

“We will be upstairs if you need anything,” Castiel spoke as Jimmy nodded weakly just caressing his mate's arm. 

 

“We’re okay…” Jimmy whispered as he pet Benny’s head. “We are going to be okay…”

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat on the porch, quietly just holding himself as he wiped his tears. He couldn’t stop crying now that his son was gone. First, he lost his mate, and now his son?

 

“...Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean wiped his tears a bit more quickly. “It’s late to be outside. Come on in, why don’t we get you to bed.” Castiel softly helped Dean up as Dean went without a word. He had to be strong for them both. Castiel led him to the bedroom when Dean paused noticeably when Castiel let him go at Jimmy’s voice calling them from the other spare room. “Coming, Jimmy-”

 

“How do you know Jimmy?” Dean spoke as Castiel physical flinched at his words. “You said you were Missouri’s grandson, a werewolf from California. Yet he called you brother and mentioned his mother like you knew her.”

 

“...Nothing, Dean.” Castiel hesitantly spoke.

 

“Are you hiding something from me?” Dean asked crossing his arms as Castiel moved to holding his waist pressing kisses against his bare neck. 

 

“Of course not, my love,” Castiel whispered, pressing himself back against Dean. Dean let him hold him, as Castiel nipped at his neck. “Let me just see what Jimmy needs then I can take care of you.” Dean nodded softly turning he softly pressed loving kisses against Castiel’s lips before Castiel moved to leave. “Can you spend the night with me tonight?” Dean whispered feeling Castiel cup his face. “...I don’t want to be alone…”

 

“Of course,” Castiel whispered pressing some loving kisses against his lips before he pulled back to help Jimmy. Dean went to change into some pajamas’ when a loud small bark from the woods made Dean glance up towards the windows. 

 

_ Barrrrk. Barrrrrkk. _

 

“...Doli?” Dean spoke eyeing the woods.

 

_ Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark. _

 

Dean moved to the window looking out, as a shuffle in the bushes made Dean run out towards the woods.

 

“DOLI!” Dean screamed looking for him. “DO-!” Dean searched as he ran through the woods, he slammed straight into a chest making Dean fall onto his back. “-li...” Dean paused seeing a black smoke like monster, Dean barely had time to react when the smoke engulfed him and he was gone.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mochni’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mochni pressed heated kisses again Klaus’s lips as Klaus held him closer, symbols on their hands glowed hot as though reacting to their touch. In Klaus’ word, their souls were connected and...they were mated. Which is why Klaus aged as rapidly as Mochni did. To keep them together.

 

“Wait. Did you hear something?” Mochni spoke as Klaus sucked in air pausing their make out session to listen for a second. 

 

“All I hear is you.” Klaus breathed, pulling to hold his waist. “Needy and wanting for more.” 

 

“You know I want to wait,” Mochni whispered eyeing his face.

 

“I know...but we  _ are _ mated.” Klaus breathed kissing his neck. “I miss you when we are separated.”

 

“Tough struggle, buddy.” Mochni pushed away playfully from the dark tall and handsome man. “You might be mated to me, but I’m not mated to you.” He poked Klaus’ shoulder, bare without a bite mark. Klaus took Mochni’s hand leading him back against him, as mochni eyed his face. 

 

“I know you miss me too,” Klaus whispered as Mochni nodded before their lips met once again. Klaus holding him affectionately, before Mochni pulled it back. 

 

“No.” Mochni laughed, as Klaus chuckled with a groan. “I told you, there are things that need to happen. There’s a reason me and my siblings aged so rapidly- and it's not that.”

 

“Alright. Alright-” Klaus spoke kissing him again. 

 

“Mochni,” Machk spoke holding a lantern as the two broke the kiss. “...Dakota’s awake. It has begun.” Mochni nodded moving to leave the woods as Klaus sighed softly. Machk’s eyes watched Mochni leave before he turned to Klaus. “I would give up on mating him. Be content with what you have now. He won’t do it without my blessing and you don’t have it.” 

 

“And why is that? We are already mated in my species.” Klaus spoke as Machk stared at him coldly. “Mating in yours changes nothing. Why do you care so much?” 

 

“He’s my baby brother, and you are his first love,” Machk stated. “...Besides I told him he would get pregnant the first time you have sex.” Klaus stared at him for a long time before speaking.

 

“...You lied.” Klaus stated as Machk chuckled. “You lied to stop him from finishing our mating.”

 

“Of course, you nitwit.” Machk shook his head. “It’s my job. Besides. What's coming...It’s not going to be a walk in the park and it will really test you both.” 

 

“I keep hearing that ominous warning. But...What’s coming?” Klaus asked as Machk eyed him. 

 

“You are about to find out,” Machk stated before walking towards the house leaving Klaus alone.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dakota’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dakota woke with a start his head pounding, sitting up as Machk eyed him before holding out a water bottle. Dakota pulled the water to him drinking heavily as Mochni held himself standing next to Machk. 

 

“What did I miss?” Dakota spoke.

 

“Whatever attacked you took Doli,” Mochni spoke but Machk added.

 

“And mom,” Machk stated.

 

“Wait, mom was taken?” Mochni spoke concerned as Machk nodded. “You couldn’t warn us?”

 

“It wasn’t a possibility till it happened,” Machk confessed. “Even the future can’t keep up with what is coming.” Dakota stood trying to get his clothes on, tossing off his pajamas. “I'm honestly as clueless as you guys on what's going to happen.”

 

“Then why did it age us. Why did it give us abilities if it doesn’t want us to stop what’s coming.” Dakota asked tossing on a shirt.

 

“I don’t know. All I know is we are going to need moms help. He is the first of our kind.” Machk stated. “That I know for sure.”

 

“Then we better find him,” Mochni confessed. 

 

“Sure thing captain obvious, I’ll give him a ring,” Machk stated stubbornly putting his fingers like a phone to his ear. “ _ Hello? Mom? Who has you captive? _ ” Mochni shoved him annoyed. 

 

“Enough you two,” Dakota spoke stopping the boys from arguing. “Anything else I should know about?”

 

“Uncle Benny and Uncle Jimmy are here,” Machk stated. “The timeline has moved up.”

 

“Alright.” Dakota nodded as he stood fixing his clothes. “Find mom, stop our extinction, stop the hunters. Anything else on the list?”

 

“Nothing beneficial for the now,” Machk stated as Dakota gave him a look. 

 

“Where are they?” Dakota asked. 

 

“Recovering from the hunters,” Klaus stated cockily as the men turned seeing the man in the window. “What I pay attention.”

 

“What is he doing here?” Dakota turned to Mochni and machk pointed to Mochni who smacked his hand. 

 

“Because whatever he is getting himself into. I am game.” Klaus spoke. 

 

“Klaus, you aren’t part of this.” Mochni tried to explain but Klaus shrugged. 

 

“I always like to butt into places I don’t belong,” Klaus stated. 

 

“Klaus-” Mochni started again when Castiel’s calls made them turn. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed into the woods. “DEAN! Where are you?!” The boys turned towards the outside as Dakota went to follow quickly followed. Seeing Castiel in a panic. Machk paused, glancing around, something wasn’t...right. 

 

“Cas,” Machk spoke freaking out. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel called moving to run into the forest. 

 

“Cas wait!” Machk spoke grabbing him before a gun went off which both Machk knocked them both to the side as sudden groaned of twigs snapping from touch made everyone silence themselves. Lucifer came out with a gun with Adam beside him Castiel and the others paused seeing the guns.

 

“Look at us intruding,” Lucifer spoke as Castiel and Machk panted on the ground. “It looks like you have something we want.”

 

“You can’t have them,” Dakota spoke as Adam turned to look at him.

 

“Dakota-” Castiel spoke but a gun was pointed at them, Lucifer kept the gun pointed at them stopping them from being able to get up. 

 

“Smart not to argue.” Lucifer eyes Dakota stood before them, Adam kept moving his eyes between his father and Dakota. “Smart not enough to lie to me. I hate liars.” 

 

“I know we will be wasting our time,” Dakota stated. “You know what we are, and you know they are here. Your plan is for us to hand them over, you in hopes it would lessen our numbers. We outnumber you and your rather good looking son.” Adam was taken back before Dakota winked at him, Adam made a disgusted face. “...and we know it. So Let’s not waste each others time.”

 

“Cocky, aren’t you boy?” Lucifer scoffed. “What makes you think you have the upper hand?”

 

“Because I can smell the young child and her caretaker on the mountain side.” Dakota’s eyes glowed purple as Lucifer seemed taken back by the color. Never seen anything like that before. 

 

“You shouldn’t be able to-” Lucifer spoke, but Dakota beamed sliding his hands into his pocket. 

 

“Be able to smell them?” Dakota chuckled. “I can smell a lot of things. Do a lot of things…” Dakota turned toward Adam. “...Like him looking at me questioning his sexuality.” 

 

“W-Whoa. I am not!” Adam choked out, but Dakota ignored him.

 

“Like how the small child and this man...are you, children,” Dakota stated. “And I can feel that the one baby sitting the little one up the hill?...He’s a bit...special to you….isn’t he? Care to spill some secrets?” Lucifer eyed them before he ushered for Adam to follow him away.

 

“We aren’t going anywhere...beast,” Lucifer stated as Adam disappeared into the brush. “The moment you are at your weakest, we will strike. Oh...and I hope you don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. I left a little special surprise if you do.” Lucifer smirked before he left into the woods, Dakota watched them go. Mochni helped Castiel and Machk up, as Castiel looked towards the woods.

 

“D-Dean’s out there somewhere!” Castiel spoke in worried breaths.

 

“Dean’s safe,” Dakota spoke as Castiel turned to him. “He wanted to visit Uncle Sam. He said he needed time.” Castiel paused looking down. “Trust me. He’s safe.” 

 

“...” Castiel looked down before he moved towards the house already calling his cell phone. “Dean, when you get this, please don't come home-”

 

“Go find his cell phone and hide it,” Dakota spoke to Mochni.

 

“Already got it,” Klaus smirked holding the phone glad he had a teleporting ability which Dakota took without looking at him. “Can  _ I _   be part of this suicide squad?”

 

“We got to deal with the hunters and the silver traps around the camp before we can go rescue mom and Doli,” Dakota stated.

 

“We need to have watch posts,” Machk commented. 

 

“We’ll take first watch,” Klaus spoke wrapping arms around Mochni from behind who laughed Klaus. Mochni moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders as Klaus pulled him into a loving kiss, Mochni laughing in between when Machk rolled his eyes grabbing Mochni from Klaus. 

 

“ _ You _ got first watch.” Machk stated eyeing Klaus before pulling Mochni along. Klaus clicked his tongue before pouting and taking a seat on the porch steps staring into the woods. 

 

____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean slowly started to wake up, a soft hand shook him as Dean’s eyes opened. A small dressed African American two year old sat next to him, making small whining noises till Dean softly pulled himself up. Dean didn’t comment looking around at the cave they were in when the small child crawled into Dean’s lap nuzzling him. Dean didn’t do more but hold him close, giving the child affection and nuzzling back. 

 

He didn’t even question who the child was.

 

“It’s okay, Doli.” Dean breathed holding the child close who whimpered. “You’re safe now.”

 

“You are. At least for now.” A woman spoke as Dean turned to see a blonde spoke placing a bowl of cookie down she was working on down. 

 

“Who are you?” Dean questioned.

 

_ Who are you? _ The darkened shadow beast called in Dean’s voice from behind Dean, Dean turned slowly to see the beast who took Doli and him. Dean looked at him in fear backing away. 

 

“Alfie.” The blonde sighed moving towards him putting the cookies down as she moved to her brother placing a hand on his chest. The beast repeated her words like echoes in her voice as Dean eyed them both. “I told you to wait to soften...them meeting you….You put a _ lot  _ of people off first meetings.” 

 

Dean watched her try to comfort the beast that repeated her words and looked down seeming upset. 

 

_ Put a lot of people off. Put a lot of people off.  _

 

Dean stood holding Doli in his arms, looking at them upset.

 

“WHO  **_ARE_ ** YOU PEOPLE AND WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN US?!” Dean snapped as the two turned.

 

“I’m Jessica and this is my brother, Alfie,” Jessica spoke as the beast repeated her words in her voice. “...And I’m sorry, but my brother and I are the reason someone in your family dies…” Dean could only take a step back in fear. 

  
  



	54. Sick

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean placed Doli behind him carefully backing up as Jessica raised her hands. 

 

“We mean you no harm,” Jessica stated softly as Dean scoffed. 

 

“Mean no harm my ass!” Dean stated. “You  _ just _ said you’d kill my family.” 

 

“We would never harm your family…” Jessica stated. “But the originals...they want... to destroy everything. We need to stop it before they destroy everyone.”

 

“The originals?”  Dean spoke eyeing her. 

 

“We are like you. The first of our kind.” Jessica stated. “Born from a human and a fallen angel...we were born with abilities....Abilities we were unable to control. People...feared us. Our father abandoned us before we were born, and our mother died when we were children….we only had each other and our imaginations.” 

 

Dean stared at her as she sighed softly, looking down as she softly handed him a small scroll, Dean glanced down at the kid's drawing of two small kids surrounded by five more kids holding hands in a circle around them. 

 

“We had the ability to create from stone, from mud, from water…” The woman explained. “...and we did. We created the first. The first five originals. The first ever that stemmed and created of what you call vampires, werewolves, Djinn and every other nightmare you ever had as a child. We created.”

 

“But at first? It was good. They were kind.” Jessica spoke. “But the hatred we felt, the loneliness and the abandonment...when we created them...we never realized they would have felt it too. The hate for the humans that shunned us. The loneliness despite being surrounded by others. They started to attack and hurt human creating mutations of themselves and when the mutations didn’t take...it killed them…”

 

“So the origins of horror stories...They were real.” Dean stated.

 

“When we couldn’t control them. We locked them away.” Jessica stated. “...except for one.”

 

**_Except for one. Except for one._ **

 

The brother repeated as Dean turned to look at him.

 

“We couldn’t find her, and she wasn’t harming anyone anymore...so we let her go,” Jessica stated. “We thought she maybe she had seen the error of her ways...besides we were too busy overseeing the humans and their lives we forever change. And...they adapted. Some found happiness and had groups then...we watched different groups meet and slowly different species emerged. We had created a whole new world... “

 

“That’s why werewolves, Wilds...and...omegas…different but similar.” Dean stated. 

 

“I think you out of all people understand...you created omegas…and the second generation evolution of your species. Human made werewolves. Children who could be born omegas. Your children are so much more than anything and I know you can feel their power.” Dean said nothing as Jessica touched Doli’s head.

 

“...She released the others and now they are using your brother and his mate to bring forth the end of creation in the form of a child. Changing Gabriel into something we can’t even begin to describe, they have helped create a child so powerful it will bring the end of humanity. They want to destroy everything and create their own world…” Jessica stated. “Now I need something even more powerful than us to stop them from taking that baby,  save your brother and the world.”

 

“...” Dean looked upset. “My brother’s child…?” 

 

“...If we do nothing, that child will be the end of the world and everything in it...including your family.” Jessica looked down sadly before Dean looked at his son who nuzzled into him.

 

“...Okay.” Dean spoke sadly. “What do I have to do?” 

 

“We can’t get close without them knowing we know their plan,” Jessica stated as she held out a bag. “Witches spell. This could help you defeat them.” Dean glanced at the bag to see needles. 

 

“Injecting the baby with the needles can...make it a normal omega pup,” Jessica stated. “They would lose. You’d win.” 

 

“That’s all?” Dean stated suspiciously.

 

“That’s all,” Jessica stated as Dean hesitantly nodded. 

 

“...I want Doli with Castiel. Safe and out of harm's way.” Dean demanded. 

 

“We can do that,” Jessica reassured Dean held Doli closer. 

 

“How can I be sure?” Dean stated. “That you're the good guys.” 

 

“You don’t,” Jessica spoke being honest. “But I know you can feel we aren’t lying…” 

 

“...” Dean nodded as he turned cupping his little boy's face. “Mommy loves you so much, Doli.” Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead before Alfie stepped forward in his whispers started. Doli tried to whimper but the second Alfie touched Dean and they were both gone. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sucked in air when he found himself standing in a town he never thought he would see again. Dean glanced back to the endless road, knowing that would lead him back to his babies, but Dean turned back towards the town. He needed to save Sam. He needed to save his brother’s child. He headed down the road to town, just as the rain poured in. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s pov**

  
  
  
  


Sam cut apples for their daughters, as the girls ran around, Sam held the counter wanting to vomit. Sam covered his mouth, as he held the knife with the other. The girls were screaming as Sam turned angrily. 

 

“ENOUGH.” Sam snapped at the girls, his eyes glowing orange as the girls stopped looking scared. “I had ENOUGH of you two! Go to your room!” 

 

The girls looked upset and bolted away, one was crying as Sam’s eyes returned to normal before he moved to vomit into the trash can. Sam couldn’t help but vomit up his lunch. Sam took a deep breath when his stomach calmed down enough to move away from the trash when he eventually could. The instant guilt of yelling at his girls made him turn to go apologies. 

 

“Sadie, Candice,” Sam spoke weakly as he jumped seeing Gabriel standing behind him. “Jesus.” 

 

“Sorry,” Gabriel spoke eyeing him. “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah. I...Just..” Sam placed a hand on his stomach the queasiness still there. “I’ve been so cranky and I snapped at the girls.” 

 

“I will talk to them,” Gabriel spoke. “They know you don’t mean it.” Gabriel shrugged sliding his hands into his pocket. 

 

“I hope so.” Sam sighed before eyeing Gabriel and crossing his arms. “Again, the house key is for emergencies. I wish you’d knock.” 

 

“Next time,” Gabriel commented. 

 

“You always say next time.” Sam sighed. Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. You’ll have to see next time. Look, I brought a peace offering.” Gabriel stated, Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel offered a bag of food which Sam took moving to unwrap a burger and leaned back against the counter.

 

“While I have you.” Sam chewed. “Can you take the girls tomorrow?” 

 

“Why? Got a hot date?” Gabriel asked.

 

“No. I have a doctor's appointment.” Sam chewed, Gabriel’s smile slightly faded. 

 

“Doctor’s appointment? You sick?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“My stomach has been acting up,” Sam stated. “I’m getting checked out. I’ve been sick far too long.”

 

“Did you want me to come with you?” Gabriel offered. 

 

“No, I just would like to go without the girls,” Sam commented. “It would be easier on me.”

 

“But you told me yourself that you have been feeling dizzy lately, thought you might pass out,” Gabriel stated concerned.

 

“That’s why I’m being checked out,” Sam confessed. 

 

“What if you get in an accident from getting dizzy?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“It’s not all the time,” Sam stated. 

 

“But what happens if you get hurt in an accident and die because you wouldn’t let me take you to the hospital?” Gabriel asked Sam sighed. “Let me get a babysitter, just let me take you.”

 

“Okay.” Sam sighed. “You win. Fine.” 

 

“Okay.” Gabriel moved pressing him a kiss to his lips, but Sam turned away. Gabriel made a face but didn’t press it as he turned to walk towards the girls. “I’ll talk to them. Rest.” Sam nodded moving to lay down as Gabriel went to talk to the girls.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Candice was crying as Sadie kept bringing her toys to calm her down the girls turned when Gabriel entered the room. 

 

“Daddy?” Candice sobbed as Gabriel moved to collect his baby girl. Candice moved to curl against him as Gabriel nuzzled her. “Daddy, mommy was mean.” 

 

“And you know why right?” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Our new baby brother or sister?” Candice spoke as Gabriel nodded rocking her close. Gabriel pulled Sadie onto his lap just holding her as well. 

 

“Yes, so you got to be very nice to mommy, it wears him out,” Gabriel spoke. “Your brother or sister is a new beginning for all of us. Powers and abilities unlike any we have ever known. We just got to give your mom some love and peace. The baby is taking a lot out of him.” 

 

“Okay, daddy,” Sadie spoke. 

 

“When are we going to tell mommy about the baby?” Candice asked. 

 

“Soon, love,” Gabriel spoke, as Candice nodded. “Now, go tell mommy you are sorry and you forgive him.” Candice agreed and went to listen. Gabriel sighed watching Sadie eye him. 

 

“Why can’t mommy know about the baby?” Sadie asked. 

 

“Because it’s a surprize. I want to surprise mommy.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“...When are you coming home?” Sadie asked. “I don’t like you not being home.” 

 

“I’m coming home soon baby,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Promise?” Sadie questioned before Gabriel nodded and Sadie held him. 

 

“Let’s get you some ice cream. A big bowl.” Gabriel stated. “Go get your shoes on. We will get your mom a big bowl.” 

 

“Okay,” Sadie spoke and ran to her shoes. Gabriel walked over to the Master bedroom, Sam was laying in the bedroom holding Candice, Gabriel watched from the doorway as Sam nuzzled into her, before Gabriel knocked on the door. 

 

“Sam, we are getting ice cream if you want to come,” Gabriel stated. 

 

“...Actually, I will.” Sam spoke. “Let me dress.” He moved to dress, as Candice grabbed his hand. Gabriel took in his slightly rounding belly as Gabriel was pulled away by Candice. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked in the town, the town seemed almost off, Dean walked past a couple kids who were playing jump rope on the street. Dean eyed the empty almost silent town, as he felt the almost upset stomach he felt being back here. Everywhere he looked he could see... _ him. _ Dean could still feel  _ him _ here. 

 

Being after _ him _ , Dean would never be okay here. 

 

Dean softly held himself when people on the street who passed him stop and whisper. Dean was back. Everyone kept watching him as Dean moved towards Sam and Gabriel’s old home. Dean found himself ringing the doorbell as people stood around him, Dean glanced around before pushing the doorbell again. 

 

The door buzzed letting him upstairs which he instantly breathed in relief and went inside before anyone built up the courage to ask where he had been, or why as the leader's mate he had abandoned them. Dean couldn’t answer himself. Dean walked up to Sam’s apartment and rang the doorbell, what he didn’t expect was a female to answer the door. Dean was taken back. 

 

“W-Who are you?” Dean spoke. “Does Sam and Gabriel no longer live here?”

 

“...Oh. They do.” The woman spoke and open the door softly. “I’m just the house sitter, did you want to come in and wait? They should be back tonight.” 

 

“...” Dean hesitated, but someone staring in the hallway made him rethink saying no. “Yes. Please.” Dean moved to walk in, as Dean came in. The woman cast a glance towards the noisy neighbor who instantly went to dial the phone.

 

“Gabriel? It’s me.” The neighbor spoke slamming the door. “You have a visitor.” 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel glanced out the boarded up windows, as the boys were eating some cooked beans from the fireplace. They had cut whatever power they had and now the boys had to resort to some canned foods. 

 

“Cas, come eat!” Machk spoke helping himself to the second can of beans. Dakota eyed him. 

 

“Stop eating all our rations.” Dakota tried to snatch Machk’s hand but Machk continued to happily eat. 

 

“Live and let live brother.” Machk chuckled as Mochni and Klaus shared a can of baked beans, Castiel turned to his children who were bickering. Castiel felt a hand touch him, and Castiel jolted his hand back to see Doli standing there. Castiel broke into a sob and moved to hold the child. Doli nuzzling into his father. 

 

“Doli, Jesus. You’re okay.” Castiel sobbed as he noticed a woman standing beside the child. Castiel glanced up as Jessica held out a bag of food. 

 

“I brought some warm food,” Jessica stated. “To show you it meant no harm.” 

 

“She’s my hero,” Machk stated no need of questioning who she was.

 

“....I’m sorry, who are you?” Castiel spoke. “And how did you get past the traps.” 

 

“Oh, I didn’t come that way,” Jessica commented, as Moki laughed running to Doli, Doli happily moving to hold his brother. “But I promised Dean I would bring him home.”

 

“Iginvtli! (My brother!)” Doli spoke and moved to hug him. Moki broke into giggles. 

 

“Brabra!” Moki laughed.  

 

“Dean? You came from the village?” Castiel spoke with hope.

 

“Uh…” Jessica blinked as all three older brothers nodded their heads at her. “Yes. Yes, I did.” 

 

“Is he okay?!” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Yes. Very much so.” Jessica stated as the brothers gave her a thumbs up. “He wanted to make sure you were okay…”

 

“Thank Jesus….” Castiel spoke softly. “...But why didn’t he come back on his own?” 

 

“Um. I can only transport twice a day, and with an extra person it was hard for me to do so.” Jessica lied. “...So dean offered to stay till I could come for him.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel hesitated with the lie. “...I guess with that, it buys us enough time with the hunters. Dean will kill me if he comes home to this mess.” 

 

“Hunters?” Jessica stated and glanced out the window. “And what are they here for eh? They wouldn’t be camping for a family of werewolves not causing any trouble would they?” 

 

“They are here for us,” Jimmy spoke as Jessica turned to him. Jimmy was holding a small baby who like Moki hadn’t aged quickly, keeping the human top half and the octopus bottom. Jessica's eyes fell to the baby as she moved to touch his skin. 

 

“This...is yours?” Jessica spoke eyeing Jimmy's eyes that flashed green. “A Wild and a…?” 

 

“I honestly don’t know what I am anymore,” Benny confessed as Jessica took him in. “I was a human changed by a wild...with the abilities of an omega.” Jessica looked at him so fascinated.

 

“Aren’t you your own breed...” Jessica commented before looking down at the baby. She touched their little fingers,  as the baby blinked softly at her. Jessica couldn’t help but be amazed by what she had started. It had only started with originals...now there were species and subspecies that made themselves up on their own. This...was much bigger than she ever thought… “I promise, I won’t let anyone hurt you. You deserve to be protected…” 

 

“Thank you…” Jimmy spoke as Jessica gave them a soft smile. 

 

“Come eat...I brought extra.” Jessica encouraged as they walked to get food together. 


	55. How do I prove I'm not?

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam sighed softly as Gabriel handed him some food as he waited in the hospital waiting room to be seen by a werewolf doctor. Sam told Gabriel wasn’t hungry but the second the food was placed in front of him, Sam dug in chewing on the burger and fries happily.

 

“Thanks.” Sam groaned with a mouth full. “I know I said I didn’t want it, but I definitely wanted it.”

 

“I know you would.” Gabriel hummed as Sam took another bite. Gabriel’s eyes slid down to the slight pregnancy belly. Gabriel watched his lover affectionately eat, feeding the loving child inside him he had no idea he carried.

 

“Sam Winchester.” The nurse called, as Sam stood handing Gabriel the food.

 

“Wait out here? Ya?” Sam asked.

 

“Of course,” Gabriel spoke as Sam moved to go get his weight in and his blood pressure. Gabriel’s smile faded when Sam left the waiting room, Gabriel slowly got up moving to the nurse, his eyes glowed as the nurse gave him attention at his presence. “I’m going to need to speak to Sam’s doctor before he’s seen.”

 

“R-Right away.” The nurse started calling the doctor as Gabriel smirked before a phone call got his attention.

 

“Hello?” Gabriel spoke.

 

“It’s Dagon. We have a problem.” Dagon spoke turning to see Dean tied up on the chair, Dean struggled against the restraints. Dean had a bloody forehead and was roughly struggling. “Your mate's brother. He’s at your apartment. I got him tied up. I need you here to handle this.”

 

“Give me a few hours.” Gabriel cursed as he hung up the phone before turning to talk to Sam’s doctor.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Stomach flu?” Sam scoffed eating some more food. “Really? I’ve gained like ten pounds how is that scream stomach flu.” Sam asked looking at the pills he was given as Gabriel pulled him up to his driveway, the girls were fast asleep with a babysitter as Sam turned to look at him. “...Thanks for taking me home.”

 

“I’d happily do it every day,” Gabriel confessed as Sam nodded, Sam eyed his face before softly kissing him, Gabriel softly submitted kissing back as Sam found himself needingly kissing him. Gabriel pulled back panting as he noticed Sam’s eyes glowing blue. Pregnancy lust.

 

“Come inside,” Sam stated needing, pressing him back into needy kisses.

 

“I...can’t.” Gabriel choked out nervously. “...I have a thing.” Sam hesitantly pulled back looking annoyed with him.

 

“...you have….a thing…?” Sam scoffed.

 

“Work related...A criminal broke into somewhere.” Gabriel spoke. “...I can come over later if you want.”

 

“...” Sam sighed in annoyance but shook his head no. “We shouldn’t be doing this anyways. We are separated.”

 

“Hey hey hey.” Gabriel choked out. “Let’s not get in his headspace.” Gabriel cupped his face, as Sam wiped a frustrated tear.

 

“...I love you, and being separated _kills_ me.” Sam choked out in tears.

 

“Then let me come home.” Gabriel cupped his face.

 

“I don’t _know_ you anymore.” Sam sobbed. “You’ve changed and _don’t insult me by saying you haven’t,”_ Gabriel said nothing as Sam just cried in front of him. “You’re _killing_ me Gabriel.” Gabriel looked down as he moved to say something to confess, tears in his eyes when Gabriel’s eyes started to glow and he held his head in pain. Gabriel cried out slamming his head against the window. “Gabriel?!”

 

Gabriel suddenly calmed his eyes returning back to normal, as he smirked at Sam his eyes still glowing.

 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel spoke as he moved to start the car. “I have to go, so get out... unless you're down for a quicky.” Sam was disgusted as he moved to leave the car as Gabriel rolled his eyes when Sam left and backed up leaving the driveway in a hurry. Sam angrily tossed his soda at the expensive car but Gabriel seemed to ignore it as he drove.

 

“Jerk,” Sam mumbled before going inside, the young babysitter looked up from the couch as she sat up.

 

“Welcome home,” Claire spoke getting up from the couch. “How was the doctor?”

 

“Stomach flu,” Sam spoke taking off his coat as he set his pills on his counter. Claire picked up the pills reading the label. “They gave me some cold medication and sent me on my way.”

 

“...This isn’t cold medication.” Claire scoffed with a laugh. “Those are prenatal.”

 

“...What?” Sam looked confused as he read the label. “It says take for stomach flu.”

 

“The name. I know that medication. We are practicing it in medical school. I had a test on vitamins and what they do. These are for pregnancy….I mean….It’s weird though, why would they lie and give you these?” Claire asked.

 

“...How sure are you that they are?” Sam asked as Claire poured some into her hand.

 

“...One hundred percent.” Claire shrugged, as Sam looked at the pills.

 

“Wait...I’ve seen those pills before.” Sam moved to his bedroom and came back with another set of pills Gabriel had given him for birth control. Sam put the pills side to side, they...were the same.

 

“What’s that?” Claire asked.

 

“...My birth control.” Sam growled angrily tossing the pills into the sink in anger.

 

“...If that’s your birth control. You’re screwed.” Claire stated.

 

“...Claire can you watch the kids. I will be right back.” Sam grabbed for his own car keys and left out the door. Sam got into his car and drove to the nearest gas station. Sam quickly grabbed two pregnancy tests on the counter and moved to the counter.

 

“Just these, and your bathroom,” Sam spoke as the human eyed him confused.

 

“Just to the left.” The human eyed him confused as Sam paid and move to the bathroom. The five-minute wait was torture, and Sam kept cursing to himself during the wait. When his phone went off he grabbed the tests. Both positive.

 

“That son of a bitch.” Sam choked out, as he felt sick. Sam touched his stomach as he choked out a sob. Sam looked down at his swollen stomach, his stupid cravings, his stupid weight gain...how had he not noticed? Sam rubbed the belly giving it a loving touch. “...Hello, baby…” Sam sobbed as a knock on the door made Sam glance up.

 

“You okay in there?” The human asked as Sam grabbed one of the pregnancy tests and toss the other before leaving out the door. Sam walked towards the car and moved to his phone dialing Claire’s cell phone.

 

“Hello?” Claire answered.

 

“I’m pregnant,” Sam stated as he started the car.

 

“Congrats,” Claire stated.

 

“I have to go give Gabriel a piece of my mind. I’ll be home soon. Mind staying a bit longer?” Sam asked pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“I don’t mind. Go get him.” Claire laughed as Sam thanked her and hung up moving to go confront Gabriel.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“OH GOD,” Dean grunted in pain as Gabriel slammed his fist into his stomach.

 

“What are you doing back Dean?” Gabriel spoke smoking a cigarette as Dagon sat on the table a bit away.

 

“Sightseeing.” Dean panted cursing at the pain as he struggled with his tied hands.

 

“Your back for a reason. It’s obvious it is not a family reason.” Gabriel spoke before Dagon moved off her seat grabbing Dean's hair yanking it back as Dean cried out.

 

“You smell of _them_ ,” Dagon spoke. “Sent here to stop whatever we are planning? Huh.”

 

“I-I don’t know what you're talking about.” Dean choked out as She rammed his head back against the wall so hard Dean’s vision blurred.

 

“What do they know?” Dagon growled as Dean got a hand loose.

 

“I wouldn’t tell you.” Dean spat in her face, as Dagon wiped the spit and blood from her face before she backhanded him roughly. Dean grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Gabriel, you son of a bitch-” Sam growled as he slammed the front door open and walked in. Pausing to stare at the scene in front of him. “Dean…?” Dean used this to take the upper hand, ramming Dagon into the table, fighting to win against her. Sam jumped back when a hand touched him Gabriel touched his hand. “Don’t touch me.”

 

“Sam, you shouldn’t be here,” Gabriel spoke, but Sam backed away every time Gabriel tried to touch him. “This is a lot of stress, you need to go home-”

 

“Why because of the _fucking_ baby?!” Sam shoved him back, as Gabriel looked surprised.

 

“What baby-” Gabriel choked out as Sam angrily tossed the pregnancy test at his head as Gabriel closed his eyes after he saw what fell on the floor.

 

“You got me _pregnant_ !” Sam sobbed. “On _purpose_!” Dagon reached from her pinned position grabbed the knife from the kitchen, Dean grabbed her hand trying to stop her from stabbing him with the knife. When she grabbed and tossed him across the room, Dean slammed against the wall. Gabriel kept trying to calm Sam down, Sam was crying roughly.

 

“You don’t understand, our _son_ will be a god of all people.” Gabriel spoke as Sam kept shoving him away.

 

“A God?!” Sam snapped. “What are you going ON about?! This is a BABY! NOT some tool!” Sam sobbed before he was grabbed by Gabriel pulled him away from the fight as Dagon was slammed back pinned against the wall next to him. Dean gripped the knife fighting her to keep it from being stabbed into him. “Dean!”

 

Sam screamed moving to help him when Dagon reached out to retaliate against Sam. However, the second Sam whimpered from her grip on his neck when Gabriel lost it. Shoving Dean out of the way, Gabriel’s eyes glowed threateningly grabbing her. Dagon lets go of Sam and put her arms up showing she meant no harm.

  

“Gabriel. Stop. I won’t hurt him!” Dagon choked out in fear as Dean grabbed Sam’s hand.

 

“We need to go,” Dean spoke quickly pulling him along, as Sam and him bolted out the door. Sam got in the car, quickly starting it as Dean got into the passenger seat groaning at his wounds.

 

“Shit, Dean you're bleeding.” Sam choked out looking at the wound on Dean’s side as they drove.

 

“We need to get the girls, we can take them back to my place,” Dean stated holding his wound. Sam nodded, as he drove back to his house.

 

“W-Why was Gabriel torturing you?! Who was that girl?!” Sam asked.

 

“Gabriel’s...possessed or something. That girl is one of the originals. They wanted to make a super baby or something-” Dean spoke panting at his wound.

 

“My baby,” Sam whispered as he touched his stomach, before calling Claire’s phone. “Claire, can you wake the girls and pack them a bag? I don’t have time to explain but please have the girls out front in ten minutes. Thank you.” Sam hung up as he drove in silence, Dean didn’t pressure him to talk, Sam was just crying in silence as Dean hesitantly looked out the window.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dagon whimpered as Gabriel’s eyes slowly returned to normal, she shook softly as Gabriel blinked snapping out of it.

 

“You back?” Dagon asked as Gabriel nodded before she shoved him off. “Good. Now we need to go after your mate and brother in law. He has the baby and if they can kill the brat before we finish this, we lose.”

 

“T-They wouldn’t kill him.” Gabriel’s stomach dropped.

 

“They want to stop us, they will,” Dagon growled.

 

“I won’t let them,” Gabriel growled upset, as he turned to Dagon. “Call them. I want the originals present. Now.”

 

“We don’t have time, they are getting away-” Dagon snapped.

 

“NOW!” Gabriel threatened as Dagon shut up, hesitantly complying as she moved to make calls when she hung up she turned to him.

 

“It’s done. They are on their way.” Dagon spoke as Gabriel turned. “Why do you want them to come anyway?”

 

“...Because I need your powers to protect my son.” Gabriel’s eyes started to glow with a smirk, Dagon cried out as Gabriel lunged at her biting into her neck, black blood spilled onto the floor as he absorbed her power through her blood.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam pulled into his driveway seeing the girls tired and sitting on the porch, Sam pulled open the door moving to his daughters pulling them into kisses and hugs.

 

“Mommy, why are we up past bedtime?” Sadie asked as Sam kissed her face.

 

“We are going on a trip,” Sam spoke as Claire helped them into the car, Sam moved to put on their seatbelts.

 

“Dude, is he bleeding?” Claire asked noticing Dean bleeding out in the seat.

 

“...Think you can patch him up real quick?” Sam started trying to be quick on helping his daughters. “We don’t have time to explain.”

 

“He _really_ needs a hospital,” Claire stated looking at the wound.

 

“I’ll live.” Dean panted as Claire sighed and moved to grab her gym bag.

 

“...Just shove this in the wound, this should help.” Claire offered to Dean, who shoved open the bandage and shoved some in. Dean shivered as the feel.

 

“Feeling better already.” Dean smiled awkwardly as Claire rolled his eyes.

 

“Best I can do,” Claire spoke to Sam. “He really needs a hospital.”

 

“Thanks, Claire,” Sam spoke as Claire nodded and walked towards her house down the block as Sam got back in the car. Sam started the car, he noticed Dean was looking in the back seat….this was the first time he had seen them...in human form. The kids blinked innocently back at the pale man, Candice holding a stuffed animal close.

 

“They are beautiful, Sam,” Dean spoke. “...Just like mom…” Dean panted as Sam smiled softly at that, before reversing. Dean moved to rest his head on the window.

 

“Hey, don’t pass out, you’re my GPS,” Sam spoke.

 

“I’m okay.” Dean breathed closing his eyes, just panting. “Head down the freeway entrance, keeping going, it’s a far ride, I’ll tell you when to get off…” Dean breathed as Sam nodded, worried as he softly pet Dean’s hair with care.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Machk’s Pov:**

  
  
  


Machk was reading, Mochni asleep next to him as Machk laid on the floor with his legs on the wall. Machk was flipping the book he was reading before his eyes glowed fully white. Before Machk’s eyes returned to normal. Machk frowned softly before he glanced around finding Dakota sleeping on the couch a bit away. Machk tossed a pillow over at Dakota who grunted and sat up annoyed.

 

“Your turn,” Machk spoke disinterested. “Mom’s on his way back with Sam. You got to distract the human standing guard in the front exit, so mom and Sam can come.”

 

“Alright...Alright.” Dakota rubbed his face before tiredly getting up, Machk went back to reading but Dakota lightly tossed the pillow at his face. “You need to sleep, you can read later. You got plenty of time to after all this.”

 

“...I only have ten chapters left.” Machk mumbled.

 

“Nerd.” Dakota laughed as Machk ignored him before Dakota walked out of the house.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dakota’s POV:**

  
  


Adam stood guard in the cold as he waited and block the path to the road, keeping watch on the street exit. He shivered when a twig snapping made him turn pointing the gun, as Dakota stood there.

 

“D-Don’t move,” Adam spoke as Dakota stood there, he had a blanket over his shoulders and two hot cocoa cups in his hand. Dakota lightly blinked before he held out his hand offering the cocoa. “What? Is it laced with something?”

 

“It’s called Hot cocoa,” Dakota spoke. “Thought you would be cold.”

 

“....” Adam hesitated slowly taking it.

 

“Come on, I also brought food,” Dakota stated as he walked towards the clearing deeper in the woods. Adam hesitated to follow not sure if he should follow the werewolf or guard the entrance. Adam groaned and decided to follow Dakota after an internal argument about it following him over to where he was setting up a blanket with the food. “Take a seat. You can put the gun down. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Adam slowly and hesitantly sat down and kept the gun close as he slowly sipped the cocoa.

 

“...Thanks.” Adam spoke as Dakota beamed he put the food out for Adam who started to eat.

 

“How long is your watch tonight?” Dakota spoke.

 

“For the rest of the night, the shift just started.” Adam started chewing on some warm heat up burritos.

 

“Sucks,” Dakota stated.

 

“Well, this made it better...and the company,” Adam confessed.

 

“Glad to be a better part of the night…” Dakota spoke as Adam blushed. Adam said nothing for a while before they started talking about everything and nothing...All easy conversations. Adam paused.

 

“...I’m not... _questioning_ my sexuality.” Adam hesitated. “I-I’m straight.”

 

“Oh Okay,” Dakota stated sounding disinterested about it.

 

“I-I am,” Adam spoke.

 

“Okay.” Dakota nodded taking some food.

 

“I’m serious.” Adam frowned.

 

“I believe you,” Dakota spoke still sounding disinterested.

 

“...What do I have to do to prove it?” Adam raised an eyebrow. “So you believe me?”

 

“....Kiss me.” Dakota beamed. “If you can kiss me and only stop at one, I can believe you.”

 

“...Okay.” Adam stated. “Blunt but I get it.” Adam wiggled as he scooted closer, sitting crossed legged in front of him, Adam hesitantly leaned in. Adam’s lips softly touched his, before he pulled back slowly. Adam paused swallowing after a soft touch, before Adam’s eyes his face. “...See, I’m not-”

 

Adam chuckled when Dakota cupped the back of his neck and pressed them back into a kiss. It was hard and rough, Adam moaned kissing back just as roughly. Dakota softly leaned Adam back into the blanket, the kiss growing needier as Dakota’s hands touched Adam’s sides when his shirt slightly raised. Missing Sam’s Minivan that slowly drove past them a bit away on the dirt road towards the main house.


	56. Your wish

  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was a mess when he pulled up to the house, Sam noticed a man standing outside holding a book. 

 

“H-Help. He’s bleeding-” Sam choked out but the man calmed him. 

 

“It’s going to be okay, Uncle Sam,” Machk spoke softly as Castiel bolted out from the house and moved to the passenger side window. 

 

“Uncle…? Machk?” Sam choked out in surprise. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel choked out as Dean was pulled from the car. 

 

“I’m fine. I’m slowly healing.” Dean choked out as Castiel picked him up, and carried him inside. 

 

“Dean-” Sam called getting out of the car when a girl came out. 

 

“Sam, right?” The woman spoke. “I’m Jesse. Everything's going to be okay. But we need you to stay in the car. Jimmy and benny will be joining you and the kids. We are going to go away for a bit. Just till everything is settled.” Sam looked worried but nodded, Hesitantly climbing into the backseat before Mochni, Klaus and jimmy helping them into the car. “I’ll take them.”

 

“Okay,” Mochni spoke. “Keep them safe.” Jesse nodded as Jimmy pulled Benny and their baby close, as Jesse got in the car driving them away.

 

“Mochni,” Machk spoke as he turned to him. “He should be coming. Get ready. He’s going to see us as a road block.” Machk stated returning to his book. 

 

“Okay. We’ll get ready.” Klaus spoke leading Mochni back inside, Machk softly felt a hand on his shoulder he turned seeing Dakota beaming. 

 

“Still reading that book?” Dakota asked with a chuckle. 

 

“I got two more chapters left,” Machk stated as Dakota chuckled, ruffling his hair before they both walked inside. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel worked at the wound, Dean grunted in pain as Castiel helped sew up the wound. 

 

“Got yourself good.” Castiel laughed as Dean nodded weakly. Castiel eyed his face when he finished the last couple stitches. Before Castiel pulled him into a soft kiss, pulling him close as Dean cried. 

 

“I missed you,” Dean confessed.

 

“I missed you too.” Castiel cupped his face as they pressed their foreheads against each other, holding each other as Dean eyed his face.

 

“...” Dean wiped his tears. “...I’m so tired Castiel. I just want us to be happy, Safe-”

 

“I know…” Castiel choked out as he kissed his tears away. “I promise...It will be okay. We are going to end this.” Dean nuzzled him softly, as Dakota came in. 

 

“Mom, Cas,” Dakota spoke. “It’s time.” Dean stood as Castiel moved to stop him. 

 

“Let’s do this.” Dean panted. 

 

“Dean, you're hurt,” Castiel spoke as Dean growled his eyes glowing blue. 

 

“I am  _ ending  _ this.” Dean growled as he shoved away from Castiel as he transformed bolting out of the door, Castiel sighed quickly following after him. Dakota went to collect his brothers, knocking on the wall gaining Machk’s attention who was on the last page of his book. 

 

“You said it was time right?” Dakota stated. “We should go.”

 

“....” Machk closed the book slowly getting up, as he dusted himself off. “...Okay. It’s time...” Growling and whimpering made the two glance at each other. 

 

“KLAUS!” Mochni screamed as the two other brothers bolted outside to see Gabriel angrily held Klaus by the neck, Dean was tossed roughly against the barnas Mochni stood a bit away. “Uncle stop! We can help you!”

 

“GIVE ME BACK WHAT’S MINE!” Gabriel growled barely looking like he used to. 

 

“GABRIEL! STOP!” Castiel called. “They did something to you, we can cure you-” Gabriel growled slamming Klaus into the growl, as Gabriel lunged at Castiel. Castiel transformed biting into Gabriel’s shoulder as Dakota moved transforming himself moving to help The humans moved around the woods, pointing their guns at the supernatural beast. 

 

“Dad.” Adam moved to Lucifer. “We have to help them.” 

 

“Let them kill each other and we can kill the rest,” Lucifer spoke.

 

“No Dad, they need our help.” Adam snapped. “Look, if they were evil then we could have been killed by now. We need to help them!”

 

“You stay out of this, they are  _ monsters _ .” Lucifer growled, but Adam was already firing to Gabriel. Lucifer cursed as he started to fire as well. Gabriel screamed as bullets shot through him, black blood spilled onto the floor. Burning into the floor, as Gabriel’s eyes flashed back to their normal color before he turned towards the humans growling loudly. Dakota and Machk exchanged looks before moving to attack, biting roughly into Gabriel more blood slid out from his wounds spilling out onto the floor. 

 

Dean moved biting into Gabriel’s ankle, Gabriel kicked him roughly knocking him back down. Castiel moved to protect him. Gabriel kicked them away, before tossing Machk and Dakota off him. Mochni slammed into him as attempting for Gabriel to lose balance. Gabriel leaned down attempting to bite into the young wolf, but Klaus jumped in front of him raising his hand protecting Mochni from the blow. Gabriel bit into the bone, grabbing Klaus before ripping off Klaus’ arm. 

 

Klaus was tossed away as Mochni bolted over him, the wolf whimpering as Klaus was bleeding out. Mochni changed back, as Machk bolted over in human form wrapping a light wound. 

 

“Fuck.” Klaus cried out as Machk wrapped the wound, and tried to stop the bleeding. 

 

“I-It’s going to be okay!” Mochni choked out cupping Klaus’s face kissing his skin. 

 

“I’m fine.” Klaus choked out in pain. “Let me fight-”

 

“No, you're done,” Machk spoke pulling him towards the barn and out of the way. “Mochni keep pressure, stay here out of sight and tend to him. Love you.” Machk tapped a kiss to his head as Mochni turned to Klaus. 

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Mochni held him as Machk went back out to fight transforming back into a werewolf. Gabriel slammed his fist into Dean’s wound sending him back with a loud whimper, when Gabriel snapped his leg with his foot in his heel. Dean whimpered as Dean was kicked away. 

 

“We aren’t even denting him!”  Dakota growled as Machk agreed. “We are going to lose if we can’t get the upper hand.” 

 

“The silver,” Machk spoke. “Seems to be the only effect it has on him.”

 

“Your psychic powers not working?” Dakota stated. “Didn’t tell us how to defeat this thing?”

 

“You know almost as much as I do.” Machk was silent for a moment. 

 

“I got an idea,” Dakota stated looking up at Adam from the woods. “Keep him busy.”

 

“Hey, Dakota,” Machk stated. “Love you.” 

 

“What are you going on about.” Dakota laughed at his baby brother 

 

Adam went to reload as a hand on his knee made Adam turn to see Dakota, beaten up and bleeding. 

 

“Dakota!” Adam choked out when he noticed his father turned to him. “....I mean...ah! What are you doing here, werewolf?” 

 

“Your shooting with silver bullets right?” Dakota asked as Adam nodded, wincing at his.. _.friend's  _ wounds. 

 

“Of course,” Adam spoke. 

 

“Stop talking to the enemy.” Lucifer snapped as Adam ignored him.

 

“I need one of your silver knifes,” Dakota spoke as Adam handed him his thigh knives. Dakota took it before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Thanks, cute.” Dakota left to fight, Adam went deep red as Lucifer stared at him, Adam slowly turned giving his father a shy smile. 

 

“We will talk about this later…” Lucifer spoke softly wagging his finger before Adam beamed at him and started to shoot again. 

 

Dakota held the knife as Castiel bit into Gabriel’s arm shaking it roughly before punching Castiel in his face. The wolf lashed on, trying to keep him distracted. Dean moved to take a bite of his ankle keeping Gabriel distracted as Dakota ran over with the knife Gabriel noticed at the last second moving to attack him. The knife went into Gabriel, as Gabriel froze, his eyes flash as Gabriel fell. Dakota was shaking as he realized he...wasn’t the one that was hurt. 

 

Dakota's eyes fell to Machk who stood in front of Dakota protecting him, a hole in his chest. Machk started to choke blood as he fell to the ground. 

 

“MACHK!” Dakota dropped the gun as Gabriel laid dying on the ground, bleeding out slowly.

 

“M-Machk!” Dean sobbed as he changed back, as he limped over. Dakota looked down at Machk who was slowly dying. Castiel could only stare down at their son in tears. Who slowly grew lifeless. “MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHK!” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at Machk’s dead body. 

 

He didn’t...want to live in a world….without his son...

  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel blinked realizing he was no longer outside, once again standing in the kitchen with Missouri, Missouri turned her head to look at him.

 

“Well, Is that still what you wish?” Missouri spoke amused. Castiel was...back? In the stupid house, where Missouri was pouring herself a cup of tea. “Liked that didn’t you.”

 

“What was that...?” Castiel spoke looking out to see the boys playing outside, the teacup next to them on the table showed Dean had only been here moments before with Moki. This...couldn’t be real.  

 

“Futures...possibilities,” Missouri spoke taking some tea. “That was yours if you and Dean split because of this…”

 

“...My son died.” Castiel shivered getting louder with him being upset as Missouri eyed him. “Gabriel went crazy, Doli went missing! This was all a fucking trick by you?” 

 

“It was a reality.” Missouri frowned. “Caused all because you run from your problems…”

 

“...” Castiel was panting angrily as he closed his eyes trying to calm down his eyes glowing in anger. 

 

“You ran from problems in the town, from your family, and your mate. Notice how all of your problems stemmed from you?” Missouri spoke taking a sip of the tea. “You left the town to suffer, causing Sam and Gabriel to suffer. Your selfishness to not help your brother caused their suffering and your mate and children. One who died not remembering who you even where to him. I wanted you to see what you were choosing. Now, Damn it. Stop being a coward and show what kind of man you are.”

 

Missouri got up and walked right into the boy's who happily grinned at her. 

 

“Missouri! Don’t go!” Dakota begged. 

 

“Can we learn to make pie?” Mochni asked as Missouri sighed with love.

 

“Go wash your hands and I’ll see what I can do,” Missouri stated as the boys ran to get their hands washed.

 

“Machk.” Castiel spoke causing Machk to turn. “Come here.” Machk pulled away from his brothers who were scrambling for the sink, Castiel pulled him into a tight hug as Machk blinked confused. “I love you so much."

 

“Dad?” Machk asked as Castiel cupped his face and kissed his face softly. 

 

“Nothing. Go clean up to learn to make Pie.” Castiel kissed his forehead, as Machk moved to learn to make pie. Castiel went to find Dean, hearing soft crying from the bedroom Castiel pushed open the door to see Dean was changing Moki in tears and had finished. Dean picked Moki up turning to leave the bedroom when Castiel kneeled in front of him.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean sniffed as Castiel looking up at him.

 

“Mate me,” Castiel spoke stated, Dean moved to walk away but Castiel grabbed his hand. “I’m serious.” 

 

“I don’t want your fucking pity.” Dean cursed as Moki chewed on his own fingers, Dean yanked his hand away about to walk down the hall but Castiel’s voice stopped him. 

 

“I remember.” Castiel spoke as Dean paused turning to him. “I remember everything, and I must admit after everything I remember I have realized I have done nothing to deserve you. Every time I get scared I ran. When things got hard all I wanted to do was hide.”

 

“Cas-” Dean whispered. 

 

“No, listen,” Castiel spoke. “I have distrusted you. I have broken our relationship to pieces.  You deserve better. You always have. I’m a coward. I’ve hurt you time and time again. Yet for some reason, you’ve stayed. I don’t know why, but you have.” 

 

“...” Dean stared at him.

 

“I can’t promise we won’t fight, and I can’t promise I won’t be an idiot,” Castiel stated as Dean wiped away a stray tear listening. “I shouldn’t have run from the town, I shouldn’t have run from my brother….but I sure as hell shouldn’t have run from you.” Dean looked down at that. 

 

“But I’m not going to run anymore...especially not from you. Especially when it gets hard. I love you, Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean softly moved to hold him. 

 

“I love you too…” Dean breathed just happy to hold him. They held each other for a while before Dean pulled back. “...You got to go back to the town...huh?” Dean stated softly as Castiel cupped his face and nodded. 

 

“Yeah,” Castiel spoke as Moki smiled at his daddy, Castiel moved pressing a kiss to his forehead as Moki giggled. “I left them a mess, and have to fix it. I have to prove to you I’ve changed...I have to prove to myself I have….” 

 

“...” Dean lightly caressed Castiel’s cheek. “...Give me time to think about that marriage proposal?” Castiel took his hand on his cheek and kissed his inner palm. 

 

“Take as long as you need.” Castiel whispered as whimpering made the parents turn to the small Doli who wriggled and whimpered awake on the dog bed. Dean softly handed Moki to Castiel before moving to strip to feed the newborn. 

 

Dean moved to the dog bed as the small puppy turned at the movement, Dean paused before transforming. 

 

“...Can you stay till I put them down?” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded. Dean transformed into a wolf ushering the puppy close as Doli started to feed. Castiel placed Moki near Dean as Moki stayed in human form. Castiel stripped down and transform lying next to Dean in wolf form softly tending to Dean till they fell asleep. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One month later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly rocked Doli, the small puppy fast asleep the boys have been adapting without Castiel around. They missed him as much as Dean did. He wished Castiel could be home every night...However, Castiel had to do this...Dean knew he had to do this...Part of him hoped that Castiel was telling the truth when he left. He knew Castiel had let him down but he believe Castiel had told the truth and would return...

 

Dean paused when a car drove up, Dean lightly watched a car coming to a stop in front of his home. The passenger door opened to see Gabriel waving to Dean, Dean smiled softly. 

 

“Hey bro in law!” Gabriel hummed as Dean stood up. 

 

“Gabriel!” Dean spoke as he moved to hug him. “What are you doing here? How did you find us?” 

 

“Castiel.” Gabriel spoke as Dean’s face softened. “....He told us to come here. Said it would be good to stay here till he got everything in town back to normal...and I can’t say I blame him, it’s been awhile since someone put them first and established a order again... Besides, he said you might be lonely….” Dean smiled at that. 

 

“...Where’s Sam and the girls?” Dean asked.

 

“Sam is feeding them in the trunk.” Gabriel spoke moving to open the trunk of the Mini Van, as Sam sat in wolf form with one puppy in his mouth. Gabriel chuckled watching Sam jump out of the trunk and walk one of the girls inside to finish feeding them as Gabriel took the other little girl who wagged her tail. “Let’s get you in and fed little one.” Gabriel chuckled as Dean handed him Doli. 

 

“Sam can watch him and I’ll help you move in,” Dean spoke as Gabriel chuckled. 

 

“Deal.” Gabriel took him as Dean moved to the car.

 

“Boys! Come help your uncles move in!” Dean called as the young boys ran over, happy and excited to see Gabriel, Sam and their cousins as Dean slowly turned towards the road...hoping that...maybe he would see Castiel coming down it soon. 

  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One month later**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Sam stood hanging their clothes to dry, their small puppies in the doggy bed outside. Doli was learning to walk and the twins were definitely trying to learn. Dean noticed Doli was getting so much bigger every day. Dean kneeled down to the small puppies giving them a good scratch to Sadie who was struggling to keep up with the other puppies, she rolled over and let Dean rub her belly.

 

Gabriel’s car pulled up with food from a store just outside of town, the boys ran over to help bring it in. 

 

“Hey, Dean?” Gabriel spoke as Dean turned to him. 

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked as walking over, as Gabriel handed him a newspaper. “What’s this?” 

 

“Castiel’s keeping his promise,” Gabriel spoke as Dean looked down at the story on a werewolf paper. It was Castiel in the photo talking as head of the meeting, Werewolves sat next to him, Castiel’s father in one of the chairs. Castiel was talking and discussing terms of the new community, and how they can bring them together. “They were voting on new seats for the community leaders.”

 

“Who got seats?” Dean asked as Gabriel stated. 

 

“Jimmy because he’s a wild, well liked in the Wild community, he can speak for benny and his child,” Gabriel spoke. “He was a natural choice. Crowley for the old blood, they like the old ways. Castiel because he’s Castiel, representing the werewolves and there was one seat left offered.”

 

“Who did they give it to?” Dean asked. 

 

“...You.” Gabriel spoke. “Representing Omegas. Given to you by a landslide….He’s making you proud, Dean.” Dean blinked at that, looking down at the paper. Dean softly smiled at that, as he heard a small bark. Dean looked down to see Doli wagging his tail next to Dean’s foot. Dean felt tears in his eyes, as he leaned down scooping up the happy puppy. 

 

“Good job, Doli.” Dean sobbed happily as Doli licked his fingers happily as Dean looked at the newspaper. “Look at your daddy…He’s doing so good.” Doli barked as Dean looked down at Castiel. “I’m sure you would LOVE a bath!” Dean scratched his chin softly before leading him back inside. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly curled into his boys in his large bed, Dean nuzzled into his boys with love his children and him in wolf form. Dean licked and cleaned his child, taking care of them. Dean sometimes couldn’t sleep he would stare out the window for hours just looking at the stars till one of his children would whimper in sleep and pull his attention away. Dean could make out the barn converted house Sam and Gabriel called their home. Dean heard a knock which gained his attention. 

 

Dean climbed off the bed, transforming and grabbing his robe before heading downstairs. Dean softly pulled open the door to see Jimmy cradling two snails. One very tiny and the other a normal size snail. 

 

“...They both decided to be snails.” Jimmy chuckled shyly, Dean softly opened the door wider. 

 

“Come on in,” Dean spoke as Jimmy came in, Jimmy softly placed the snails into the plant on the kitchen table as Dean moved to make some coffee.

 

“Sorry to come so late,” Jimmy spoke. “Castiel insisted we not spend another night in the cave, especially since it would be below zero tonight.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Dean spoke. “You can have the bedroom downstairs. Sam and Gabriel were using it but they finished the barn...I’m sure you can convert the separate garage into something as well. It’s mostly been used to store the things from the old barn. Gabriel can help you in the morning.” Dean took the coffee cup and poured some coffee for them both. 

 

“....How are you dean?” Jimmy asked as Dean picked up his coffee cup. 

 

“I’m okay.” Dean gave him a soft sigh thumbing at his coffee up before staring at the snails in his flowers. 

 

“He talks about you all the time,” Jimmy spoke as Dean took a sip of his coffee. “He misses you and the kids like crazy.” Dean nodded softly as Jimmy took him in.

 

“I wish he would pick up a phone and call...but I get it.” Dean shrugged before taking another sip. 

 

“You know he couldn’t…” Jimmy spoke. “...He’d come home without finishing what he was doing.”

 

“He is a good man.” Dean whispered. “Good father too. Sends money and letters. He sent one for each of the boys, I read each one to them. One comes every day.” Dean softly walked over to the coffee table, as he pulled open the table storage and pulled out a box of letters. Walking back over to kitchen table Dean set the box on the counter. Dean affectionately opened the box, Jimmy took a couple looking them over before pausing noticing there were some unopened.

 

“...Who are these for?” Jimmy asked looking at them.

 

“...Me,” Dean confessed as he took one. “Never had the courage to open them…” Jimmy softly took one from his hand looking at the envelope.

 

“Why not?” Jimmy asked as Dean looked down.

 

“...Because...I’m not sure what I will say to him when he gets back…” Dean stated. “I was mated to him once...and it was wonderful...but he’s let me down a lot...I don’t know if I want to go down that road again…” Dean stated touching his mated skin. “...I don’t know...I...I guess I’m scared…”

 

Dean said nothing holding himself, as Jimmy softly opened the letter Dean watched him as Jimmy softly cleared his throat. 

 

“Dean, my love. I dream about you every night, and every night it isn’t enough. In my dreams you're sleeping softly in my bed next to me. Breathing softly as you dream of things I can only begin to imagine-” Jimmy spoke reading the letters as Dean drank coffee listening softly. 

 

When a good amount of letters were read, Dean softly collected them back from Jimmy. Jimmy gave him a soft smile, patting Dean’s shoulder as he collected the plant from the table. 

 

“I should take them to bed,” Jimmy spoke as Dean chuckled at the small snails eating some leaves. 

 

“....Don’t worry, you can keep the plant.” Dean laughed as Jimmy nodded his head in thanks taking them into the bedroom. Dean softly moved to pour himself more coffee, hesitantly moving to pick up another letter. Dean took that and his coffee to the couch before hesitantly opening another letter and reading with a smile on his face.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One Month later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly locked up the house, tiredly as the boys were put to sleep. The house was quiet now that Jimmy and Benny have officially moved into the separate garage. Gabriel was finishing up with repairs to the heater, which was acting up and Dean was happy to help himself to some wine as Sam waited to start the movie with his own wine now that the youngest pups were happily eating solid foods they felt no guilt in drinking again. 

 

Dean poured himself a glass of wine and went to sit with Sam but when he turned a woman stood behind him. Dean dropped the glass, as the woman covered his mouth to stop him from screaming. 

 

“Your  _ castiel’s _ mate right?” Dagon hissed as she growled. “Your precious Castiel thinks he can hunt us  _ down _ ?  _ Thinks _ he can stop us because I’m the last of them? He’s got another thing coming.” Dagon growled as Dean noticed Gabriel coming up the stairs. “Once I infect you, and let your bitch mate come home...you’ll do the rest.” 

 

Gabriel grabbed her throwing her off Dean, Gabriel growled at her as she got back up from the floor. Dagon growled circling them.

 

“Gabriel?” Sam called from the other room. 

 

“Sam stay back!” Gabriel called as he stood protectively in front Dean, when Dagon jumped at them, Gabriel was knocked back into Dean knocking him onto the floor with a harsh hit to the head caused by the fall. Dagon bit into Gabriel’s arm, as Gabriel scratched her face. Her black blood spilling into his face as he tried to overpower him. Dean’s vision faded in and out till his vision was almost completely faded, he watched someone strong yank Dagon from Gabriel punching her in the face before he passed out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes slowly opened to the feeling of a wet cloth on his forehead, the touch was soft and loving. Dean turned his head towards the man caring for him as he stared at Castiel who paused when he noticed Dean was awake. 

 

“Hey…” Dean whispered as Castiel eyed his face.

 

“...Hey…” Castiel whispered back as Dean slowly sat up. “Be careful my love.”

 

“...” Dean eyed his face as Castiel softly took his hand, it was quiet for a moment before they spoke at the same time. 

 

“Did you get my-” Castiel started. 

 

“-Yes….” Dean stated as Castiel smiled but...he realized the answer was to his marriage proposal. 

 

“...Y-Yes?!” Castiel beamed as Dean pulled him happily into a rough kiss as Castiel held him happily back when a soft noise at the door made the parents turn to see Doli standing in the doorway for the first time in human form shyly looking at his parents. 

 

“...Hi, daddy.” Doli spoke to Dean and Castiel as Dean covered his mouth with pride before Castiel moved to him softly picking him up. 

 

“...hi baby.” Castiel breathed holding him close in a tight hug as Dean could only watch them with love. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Eight months later:**

  
  
  
  


“Boys! School!” Dean yelled as he held the toddler Moki on his hip as Doli chewed on a breakfast toasted sandwich all ready for preschool, his snow clothes on and all bundled he looked like a eskimo. Dean softly pat his forehead with love as Doli giggled. “BOYS!” 

 

The small children came bumbling down the stairs, aging like normal children. Except for Dakota who came down the stairs as an eighteen-year-old teenager. 

 

“Move twerps.” Dakota beamed shoving playfully past Machk and Mochni. 

 

“Ugh, why did  _ you _ grow up so fast,” Mochni whined as Dakota grabbed their plates playfully holding it over their heads. Mochni jumped trying to get it but he looked only about ten. 

 

“Because his body changed to match his  _ soulmate’s age. _ You know, you saw him macking on him-” Machk scoffed as Dakota placed the food down trying to shut them up. 

 

“ _ Shhh. _ ” Dakota stated as the twins beamed happily and moved sit and eat. 

 

“Soulmate?” Castiel spoke as he got a coffee from Dean. “Talk.”

 

“He’s  _ just _ a boy.” Dakota downplayed it. “He goes to my new high school….and I’m pretty sure he’s a hunter looking for werewolves.” Dakota beamed chewing on his breakfast. “He’s so obvious...and cute. Doesn’t know he’s gay either…”

 

“He  _ seemed to _ know yesterday when you were kissing him,” Machk spoke as Dakota smacked him in the back of his head. 

 

“Hey! Knock it off. Don’t be messing hunters, Dakota.” Dean stated as Dakota pretended he couldn’t hear. “Now get in the car! You’ll be late for school and Gabriel is taking you guys! Now out!” The boys left the house as Dean sighed looking at Moki then Cas. “They will be the death of me...and now that Sam’s expecting another child. A boy no less….ugh…. I vote we move away and leave them all here.” 

 

“I’ll pack.” Castiel kissed him before kissing Moki as Moki chewed on his own breakfast sandwich. Castiel picked up him up from Dean’s arms placing him at the table to eat before scooping dean up into his arms. Dean laughed as Castiel dipped into a loving and happy good morning kiss, before happily eating their breakfast together. 

  
  
  
  
  


**The end.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect it to go this long. But I'm happy how it ended. This was only supposed to be a couple chapters. I love how this turned out and I hope you guys enjoyed the ride! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
